


You're my everything

by Emmapemma_98



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, Cheesy, Children, Cute, F/M, Love, Love at First Sight, Marriage, Modern AU, NOT SIBLINGS IN THIS, No Angst, Notforeveryone, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pure Love, Romance, Sex, Smut, Thelifetheydeserve, different, maybenotsomuchincharacter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 102
Words: 180,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmapemma_98/pseuds/Emmapemma_98
Summary: This is about Cersei Baratheon and Jaime Lannister. From how they met at 20 and became a couple to moving in together, marriage and children.Takes place in London since it's my favorite town in the world :)





	1. The first meeting 2018

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever, hope you enjoy it! Would be really happy for comments and inspiration :) 
> 
> Also! Sorry about my english, I'm not from an english speaking country and even though I've been learning english since the age of 6 it's not my first language.

July 2018

He sat at the front of the bar downing his fifth shot in his best attempt to forget another break up from another crazy girlfriend it didn’t work out with, when he saw her. A beautiful woman with blonde perfect curls swaying all the way down to her hips drinking a martini. He slowly went a little closer to her to sink in her beauty. She was wearing a green silk dress that ended just below her knees with a slit that went just high enough her left thigh to leave the rest to his fantasy. Her green eyes was glowing the same colour as the green silk she was wearing and she had a summer redish tan impossible to get in London, she must have quite recently come back home from a vacation.  
She was wearing a green emerald necklace that ended just above her small cleavage with matching emerald stud earrings. Heels higher than he could ever think of wearing even if he was a woman, also the same green emerald colour but with a red sole, he remembered enough boring as hell shopping experiences to know those were 500£ Christian Louboutins. That’s when he decided to approach her.  
He took the seat next to her and ordered the same drink as hers. 

“Why is such a lovely young lady as yourself sitting all by yourself in a bar on a Friday?” 

Oh fuck... couldn’t he have thought about ANYTHING better to say? Was he a movie cliché? Sure, all the moves he knew were from movies previous girls had forced him to watch in doomed relationship attempts but still, this felt different...  
She turned around drink in hand, cocked her head to the left and sighed. 

“Do you say that to every first piece of ass you lay your eyes on every Friday?” 

That hit him like a hard slap on the face. Damn she was beautiful, and fiery, he could swear he felt his heart skip a beat. 

“I asked you first” he said swallowing hard as he tried keeping the same confident front she held.  
She sighed and rolled her eyes. 

“Perhaps I prefer drinking on my own, easier avoiding disgusting assholes groping at my ass” she said gesturing to him. 

“I haven’t touched you (yet, he thought), happens to be that I’m a gentleman. Jaime Lannister, pleasure to meet you” he said stretching out his hand in an attempt to shake hers. 

“And no, I don’t say that to the first piece of ass I see as you so nicely put it, but I said it to you just now. Because you’re beautiful and such a beauty as yourself shouldn’t be left unattended without a smile on your lips. I bet you’re even more beautiful when you smile.”

She looked away for a second in an attempt to hide her smile forming at her lips. She reached out her hand as well and shaked his “Cersei Baratheon”

Ah, suddenly it hit him. Cersei Baratheon, the (in)famous lawyer Robert Baratheons younger sister, he knew he had seen her somewhere before.

“You’re Robert Baratheons sister, aren’t you?”

She inhaled a deep breath and downed the rest of her drink. “Indeed, the one and only, and apparently the only thing I’m famous for these days”

“These days? You’re young enough to create your own destiny”

“Perhaps I’m not as young as you think. Maybe you should take your pathetic try in seducing me to the bar next door, happen to know that place is full with new 18 year old girls who would swoon at just the sight of you”. 

To be honest, she felt herself swoon on the inside just at the sight of him, but she didn’t have either the time or energy for another rich fuckboy. 

“Oh please” he said rolling his eyes. “I bet we’re about the same age”

”Really? Then go ahead and guess”

“Fine, 19? Probably just finished your first year at some ridiculous programe at some prestige university your father forced you to attend only for things to look good enough in your social circle. Tell me if I’m right”

“20 soon actually. And I just finished my second year at Fashion school in Paris”

“20 huh? Just like me then”

She smiled a small forced smile as she checked her vibrating phone. NO LATER THAN 1AM. YOU KNOW THE RULES. From her father. 

“Well this was... something. I better get going now” she said as she rose to her feet at took her clutch bag in hand and slid her phone in. 

“Will I see you again?” he said and he felt his heart skip a beat again as he eyed her up and down. Damn she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. 

“Probably not. But you can try” she said as she unexpectedly leant in and kissed him softly on his cheek. He felt his already hard bulge in his pants grow twice the size at that. 

She wanted him, she must have. Why would she want him to try, or kiss him on the cheek? One thing was clear, he wanted her, and he would not stop the chase anytime soon..


	2. Robert’s party 2018

Chapter 2:

Two weeks later

“Please? I need my wingman”

Jaime sighed as loud as he could. “Fine. But only because you can never manage to get laid on your own” he told his 18 year old brother Tyrion Lannister. 

Jaime chased Tyrion out of his room and stood in front of his wardrobe as he sighed. Eventually he settled on navy blue suit pants and a white shirt with navy blue tie. Jaime dressed quickly and went downstairs to find his brother already eagerly sitting in the passenger seat of his black Porsche.  
Although Jaime hates formal parties Tyrion Lannister never missed a party and that time Jaime had not managed to find a good enough reason to ditch him. 

“The address Tyrion. Need to know where I’m driving”

“Baratheons estate. We’ve been there before so I have full faith in that you’ll find it”

“What? The Baratheons? But you hate Robert?” he said as he held back a cough. If he knew he might meet Cersei again he would have picked his clothing with a lot more care than he did, and perhaps spent a little more time on his blonde chaos almost unworthy of the name hair

“Indeed. BUT, if Robert wants to invite every fuckable woman in London to his party which he for a fact always does, then who am I to miss that opportunity”  
Jaime laughed and shook his head. Perhaps he could see the only woman he’d considered fuckable the past two weeks. 

There was an awkward accounter with a blonde a few days after meeting Cersei and in that dark bar he’d seen her, she almost looked like the beautiful fierce Cersei he couldn’t stop thinking about. But when getting back to her place things had taken an awkward turn when his member wouldn’t wake and he ran out of there as fast as he could blaming he felt sick.  
As soon as he’d gotten home he flung himself down on his bed suddenly thinking of her again. Her blonde long curls flowing down to her hips, those clear green eyes exactly the same colour as his own. That’s when he felt it, the hard bulge in his pants. “Oh for fucks sake...” He whispered to himself. Was he falling for her? What was WRONG with him?!

He parked the car and went to the doorstep beside Tyrion.  
When inside he immediately started looking for her. That mysterious blonde bombshell he couldn’t stop himself from thinking of.  
His heart skipped a beat when he saw her, just as it did that Friday. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and within a few moments he was dizzy and embarrassingly hard. He fled the room to the closest bathroom as fast as he possibly could before someone saw his sudden hard-on as his brother walked after him screaming his name but loosing him in the crowd. When he reached the bathroom he locked the door and immediately went to the sink to splash some water in his face. “What’s wrong with me?” he asked aloud to himself and started considering if he should do something about the growing bulge in his pants or just wait it out. 

“Well well, why so hard on yourself?” someone said laughing and gesturing with a hand at the bulge in his pants as the shower curtains came undone. 

“What.. what the fuck? Cersei?”

“The one and only” she said looking at her newly painted nails and waving them in the air to make them dry faster. Bright red. Only the sexiest nail colour ever Jaime thought, great. 

“What the fuck are you doing in the bathtub and how did you possibly get here before me? I just saw you outside”

“Oh please, I always end up hiding here during Roberts boring parties he uses as an excuse to celebrate himself. You wouldn’t believe the gossip you can hear here from people entering and exiting the bathroom. Apparently nobody ever thinks about checking the tub before fucking or gossiping" 

“You stay in that tub while people fuck? That’s fucked up” he said laughing, but honestly it made him want her even more. 

“So you say. What were you doing in here then? I don’t see you actually using the toilet” she felt carefully on her fingertips to make sure the nail polish had dried and rose to her feet correcting the many layered black skirt of her long sleeved black dress ending just above her knee. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, the rest of it was securely fastened in a bun to the right at the back of her head. Gods, she was hot tonight. 

She stretched her arm out reaching for his as she said “Well, a little help from the one who claims to be a gentleman?” 

“What? Oh, yes, Of course” he said taking her hand and putting the other around her waist to make sure she did not fall. Why hadn’t she kicked off her high heels before getting in to the tub? And how had she managed to get in with them on without falling?

She sat down on the floor resting her back on the tub and kicked off her shoes. 

“Well?” she said staring up at him

“Well what?” he said sinking down beside her

“The question. What were you doing in here?” she was smirking now

“What do you think I was doing in here?”

“If I’m to guess, probably doing something about THAT” she said gesturing at the very visible hard-on in his pants. 

His whole face flushed with embarrassment. 

She sat herself in his lap facing him and cupping his face. “Oh darling, no need to be embarrassed. Need help with that hmm?” she said taking one hand off his face and down to his crotch slowly stroking him through his pants.

He groaned loudly out of surprise and nodded. “Yes, please”. And she leaned in to kiss him slowly. He returned the kiss as slowly as her but with more hunger. She broke the kiss only to slowly kiss her way down his jaw, neck, collarbone. Gods it felt good.

He reached to set her hair free from her bun and traced his hands up her thighs that was covered with what he thought was regular stockings only to discover she was wearing two socks held up by her panties. He groaned. Could she get any sexier? She had tall legs despite being quite short. She was at least 20cm shorter than him which would leave her around 160cm. He left his hands resting at the bare skin between her socks and panties before reaching back and groping greedily at her ass. She giggled at that. 

“Has anyone ever told you that you giggle like a child?” he said

She unbottoned his shirt as she giggled again and slid her hands over his abdomen and sighed with want. “Has anyone ever told YOU how sexy you are?”

He laughed. “Right back at you”

Then a knock on the door came. They both ignored it. Then again.

“Cersei? Are you in there? Stop hiding from your brothers party! This night is important, not the right night for your games. Get your ass out here in 10 minutes” the man said walking away. 

She sighed in frustration and rose to her feet. 

“You’re going out there?” he asked

“You heard my father” she answered. “Good luck with that” she gestured at his hard-on and giggled as she unlocked the door. 

“Can I at least have your number, Cersei?” He asked desperately 

“Maybe baby” she said sending him a blowing kiss before leaving and disappearing in the crowd.


	3. Just some harmless fun, or? 2018

It has been 2 hours since he’d seen her in that bathroom and just as he was ready to give up the chase of finding her, he saw her through a window. She was sitting outside on a hammock swinging her legs and staring at the dark star filled sky.  
He went outside to sit beside her. 

“Well well... didn’t your father tell you to stop hiding from the party?” he said grinning

“I told him I wasn’t feeling well and that I was going to bed, which soon I am. I just wanted some air first. What are you doing here Jaime?”

“I was looking for you, and I saw you through a window”

“Really? Well, here I am. What do you want?” she suddenly said all serious, all the previous light in her face gone. 

“To kiss you” he said leaning in

Pushing him away she said “Are you mad?! What if my father saw that?”

“So what? You’re a grown up?”

“You think MY father would have me dating a Lannister? He hates Lannister’s more than anything”

“Who said anything about dating? Come” he said reaching out his hand and rising to his feet. He dragged her around the hammock behind the large tree on the other side of it and pushed her against the tree. He put both his hands around her waist and his forehead against hers. 

Suddenly her lips were on his and it took him a few seconds to comprehend the fact that she was kissing him before hungrily returning it. They broke the kiss, both out of breath. 

“Please... can I see you again?”

She looked like she hesitated but nodded. 

He kissed her one last goodbye kiss before slipping away back inside.  
When inside again he couldn’t think. His face felt all flushed and his heart was pounding. What was it about this Cersei that made him loose himself?

Later that night:

Finally back in his bed at home he still couldn’t find himself stop thinking about her, he’d both kissed and fucked many girls before and yet, it had never felt like tonight.  
He felt his phone vibrating. Unknown number. 

-Did you mean it? /C

What? How had she gotten his number? Did he mean what?

-Did I mean what?

-Did you go outside just to kiss me

His heart was pounding again

-Yes, and I would like to again. Actually I would like to pick up right where we left things in the bathroom. 

She sighed as she felt her own heart pounding. As soon as she saw Jaime she felt like a little giggly girl. She couldn’t stop giggling when around him since that was the only emotion she could act on. If the knock on that door had come a moment later she might already have done something she could regret. She could not let herself fall for Jaime Lannister. 

-You know I can’t see you again. My father wouldn’t allow it. Ever.

-What your father doesn’t know doesn’t hurt. What’s a little harmless fun ;)?  
he found himself typing and it was true, maybe he just needed to get that harmless fun out of his system to stop thinking about her.

-Guess you’re right

Next Friday: 

He found himself at her doorstep hoping she would be home alone, if not and someone else answered the door or saw him he would just blame it on some bullshit about loosing his jacket at the night of the party and thinking it would be there.  
Thank god, she answered the door.

“Jaime? Are you mad?! My brother’s home! What if he sees you?!”

He found himself standing there gawking at her. Her curly hair in a loose mess flowing down her shoulders. Beautiful green eyes starring daggers right through his own. She was wearing a beige dress with see through patterns and flowers around the waist and matching beige louboutins. 

She took his hand in hers and dragged him in. She carefully looked up the large spiral staircase before running up it as fast as she could dragging him along. When upstairs she checked carefully to her right and left before pushing him to a room and locking the door. She drew a breath in relief. 

This must be her bedroom he suddenly realized. Everything about it was girlish. 

“I’m leaving now Cers! See you again tomorrow! Also, father won’t be back until tomorrow! He decided to stay and boss me around even more at the conference. Be a good girl! The staff will be back on Monday!” They heard Robert shouting and Cersei ran to her window to make sure he actually left, and when sure he was gone she turned around and drew another breath in relief.  
Jaime couldn’t take it anymore. He walked slowly towards her and pressed himself against her so her back was against the wall. 

“Cers? Maybe I should start using that”

She hated being called that but decided to ignore it. 

“Jaime... what are you doing? He could have seen you” she was breathing harder having him this close against her

“You said I could see you again”

“Yes, apparently I did. Though I didn’t mean at my house, that’s insane”

“Perhaps. But obviously it was worth it”  
He started kissing his way down her jaw, neck, collarbone. 

“Seems like we have the house all to ourselves, the whole weekend”

Oh fuck it, she thought.  
“Why are you so pursuasive?” she said as a rhetorical question before cupping his face and crashing her lips on his.  
He worked his hands up the back of her dress to find her zipper when suddenly she drew back, hesitating for a moment.

He laughed a little and said “It’s some harmless fun remember? It’s just sex, right? It doesn’t need to be more than that”  
At that she smirked and nodded and kissed him again as he slipped the dress off her. 

She moved her hands to the hem of his T-shirt and broke the kiss to lift it over his head, she quickly discarded it on the floor and moved her hands to work his belt buckle and draw down his pants. They bunched up at his knees and he moved to kick them and his sneakers off.  
She took him in hand and led him to her bed where she pushed him down and straddled him. She trailed kisses from his lips down his jaw...neck...breast...abdomen...until reaching her goal. She kissed his erect member through his boxers and he groaned. She took the waistband between her teeth and pulled them off him.

“Oh... Cers...” he moaned.

Normally she would be extremely annoyed with someone calling her that, but as he did, she didn’t care. It actually felt a little good as he said it.  
He hastily sat up and put her back in his lap. He looked deep in her eyes and moved one hand behind his back and snapped her bra off smirking. 

She giggled “Nice move”. The bra fell to the floor. 

Never leaving each other’s eyes he slid one hand down beneath her panties and stroked her entrance. She moaned loudly in response. He pushed a finger inside her and she moaned even loudly, he pushed a second inside and she threw her head back leaving his eyes. She was more wet than he’d ever felt another girl being before. He curled his fingers and found just the right spot, and she shuddered against him, her wetness pooling over his hand.

“Oh gods... Jaime...oh...” she said when he found her spot of pure pleasure.

After a minute of catching her breath she leaned in and kissed him only to loose her breath again. She moved one hand between them and stroked him through his boxers. He was achingly hard, just what she hoped for. He groaned and pulled her panties down her thighs and she made a quick move to discard them too to the floor. Now they were both naked and she let herself sink down on him taking all of him inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist both for the closeness and to open herself up more. She didn’t want to say it out loud, but he was... big, and she felt her walls stretch a bit, a feeling she hadn’t felt since her first time 4 years ago. 

After a while she angled herself and she felt his cock hitting that spot as she came for the second time and as he felt her walls tighten around him in her already tight womanhood he followed her and spilled inside her. They stayed like that, her legs wrapped around him and his cock still inside her, foreheads presses tightly together as their breathing returned to somewhat normal. 

Fuck. That’s when he realized. He’d been to eager to even think about it. How could he be so stupid? How could he forget to put it on?!

“Fuck...” he said panicked as he pulled out of her and drew back a little, leaving them still sitting and facing each other.

“What?” She asked

“I... I forgot... to put on... you know..” he said gesturing down to the mess pooling from her thighs

She laughed hard at that, so hard she had to lie down

“That’s not funny” he said suddenly all serious

“Yes, it is... do you really think I would risk an unwelcome surprise because a fuckboy couldn’t keep it in his pants?” she asked smirking and trying as hard as she could to hold back her hysterical laugh.

“I... I don’t understand” he said all confused

“I’m on the pill you fool” she said reaching up and pulling him down to her for a kiss.

He smirked as he broke the kiss, “sooo.. I can fuck you whenever I like?” he asked

“Mhm, indeed” she said nodding and smirking. 

He kissed her, and before they both knew it they were back at it.


	4. I’m in love with you 2018

December 2018

They’d been having secret meetings for the past five months until last week. She’d told him “don’t fall in love now” as he’d entered her from beneath and moaned between her breasts. She was always on top, claiming some bullshit about them not falling in love that way. During the five months they’d shared their secret affair he’d never been on top. All he wanted was to take her out to dinner, kiss her and hold her hand as they walk home to his bed where he wanted to kiss her everywhere and be on top when he entered her so he could touch her breasts and face without her pulling away. That’s when he realized it. Fuck. Shit. He’d done the one thing she said he could never do. He’d fallen in love with her. 

He’d actually fallen deeply in love with her. 

He’d never felt like this before, and that’s how he knew what he knew. He loved her. 

He couldn’t bare the thought of being away from her. He wanted her always, and not just for sex. He wanted to hold her as she sleeps beside him, wake her up with breakfast in bed, kiss her tears away when she felt her world tearing apart even though it wasn’t. He wanted to be her one and only, he wanted to be her boyfriend. Shit. Fuck. How could he let this happen?

It had been a week since he realized what he now knew and he couldn’t return her texts, because how would he explain this to her? He couldn’t pretend either, lock his feelings away because it wasn’t just sex anymore and she’d know something changed. She always somehow knew what was on his mind. 

“Are you ready?! We’re gonna be late!”  
he heard his father suddenly yelling through his door.

“No, I... I don’t feel well!”

His father threw the door open. Fuck.. why didn’t I lock it? And why couldn’t my father be one of those fathers with boundaries, he thought.

“You. Suit. Shoes. NOW” he said pointing a finger towards Jaimes walk in closet. 

“I told you, I don’t feel well” he said staring at his phone.

Tywin reached out and snatched it from his hands. “You’ll get it back after tonight, now stop being such a fool! Lannister’s don’t act like fools! Do as I say. I will see you in the limo waiting downstairs in 10 minutes. I am not going to be late and you’re definitely not missing this important night”

His father angrily left without closing the door and he sighed loudly. Another boring gala. Great. And without his phone nonetheless. Double great.

He did as he was told and then they were on their way. 

“Will you stop pining over her already? You knew what it was, these things can’t last forever. In fact I’d be ecstatic if I were you. If only all girls could be like her” Tyrion suddenly said. Jaime felt his eyes narrowing down at his little brother. Why would he do this? Why the hell would he bring this up now? In a car. With their father sitting between them.

His father sighed loudly in what sounded like both disappointment and irritation as he rubbed his fingers in his forehead like he had a headache. “A girl... Jesus Christ Jaime...stop being such a fool, Lanni-”  
“-sters don’t act like fools” Jaime finished for him crossing his arms and turning his gaze to the window. 

He didn’t even know what charity this gala was fundraising for and he didn’t even care at the moment. He doubted his father even knew himself but it looked good for him to be there since anyone who was anyone was there and also every journalist and camera in town. 

Finally inside he walked lazily towards a bathroom. When he opened the door someone pushed him in from behind. Before he could turn around she’d already locked the door and checked for eavesdroppers.  
“Cersei.. what... what the hell? Do you have a fetish for bathrooms or something?”

“Did you die or something and miraculously came back to life?” she asked tilting her head and both hands on her hips. Her dress was gorgeous. Almost as gorgeous as her. It was a baby blue tight glittering long thing with long sleeves and it fit her perfectly. She wore her hair in a bun with a few shorter strands hanging loose at the sides of her face. 

“What?” He asked seriously confused

“Well, I’m assuming that’s what happened since you haven’t returned my calls or texts”

“Jaime... for real, what happened? Why are you ignoring me?” she said taking a step closer to him. They both felt their hearts pounding. He found himself mirroring her, taking a step towards her and they were only an arms length away from touching. 

“Do you want to end it? In that case, just say so. I’m a big girl. I can find another” she said suddenly sounding sad 

“It’s not what you think” he said staring at the floor

“Then what? Is it because I transferred from fashion school in Paris to London instead? Because you don’t have to flatter yourself and feel the urge to run, that wasn’t because of you”

“No.. no.. it’s just...I...” 

“Is it because I told you I’m not fucking anyone else? Because you asked, remember? I just answered the question.”

“No.. no.. it’s not that”

“Then what?!! What the fuck Jaime?!”

“Can you please just shut up and let me speak for once?!” 

Suddenly she felt a bit ashamed. She hadn’t even let him finish a whole sentence since she walked in, her eyes fell to the floor.  
He took another step toward her, erasing the last space between them and took both her hands in his. She looked up at that, confused. 

“Don’t you understand? I’m in love with you, you fool. I know you told me I could never, but I did. And I’m sorry. I’ve tried to forget you, tried to think about something, anything, else really. But I can’t. I think about making love to you on your back, so I can kiss you and touch you however I like without you pulling away. Making love to you slowly, savoring every moment, not fucking you. I think about holding you all night as you sleep beside me in my bed and waking up the next morning bringing you breakfast in bed and making sweet morning love to you. I think about kissing your tears from your face and holding you when you feel like your whole world is falling apart. I love you Cers, I really do. And I’m sorry that you forced the truth out of me” he let go of her hands and turned around sighing loud as he put his hands on the sink and leaned it to turn the water on and splash some water in his face. 

When the shock was gone. She smirked at that, he always felt the urge to splash water in his face when he felt at ease. She loved that about him. And that’s when she realized. That’s why she was so upset, so angry at him for not returning her calls. She loves him too. 

“Do you mean it?” She asked taking a few steps so she stood right behind him. 

“What?”

“Did you mean it? Do you promise to hold me all night, bring me breakfast the next morning and make sweet love to me?”  
She took one more step. He could feel her breath on his ear now.

“Do.You.Mean.It. Cause I’ve been left heartbroken before”

He turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in even closer.  
“Yes”  
She smiled at that.

“I have something else to say” he said

“Or it’s more of a question really”

“Alright” she said still smiling  
He let his forehead lean in and rest against hers

“Will you be my girlfriend?” He asked softly, almost a whisper 

“On one condition”

“What?” Confused, he pulled his forehead away

“That you’ll bring me to your home after this and make sweet love to me in your bed tonight” she whispered in his ear  
Oh god. She couldn’t have said it any sexier. He felt himself half hard already.

“That can be arranged. Anything for my girlfriend” he said smiling big

“Oh Jaime!” she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

They pulled away after a few minutes and unlocked the door, walking hand in hand together through the crowd only to realize that people had finally started retiring home.  
They walked still hands clasped together towards his father.

“Father. I want you to meet someone, and I know what you’re going to say so just spare me your thoughts. This is Cersei Baratheon, nowadays my girlfriend. And we’re leaving now, we’re going back home. Has Tyrion already left?” unexpectedly his father kissed Cersei’s cheek even though he looked furious. “Pleasure to meet you, Cersei. Go ahead. No, Tyrion has not left yet but since it’s past midnight I’d prefer if you take him with you”

Jaime nodded and walked away with Cersei in search of his brother.  
What Jaime did not see was a tiny smile at the corners of Tywins lips as they walked away. He was proud, proud that his son had stood up to him and proved himself worthy of his name. Proud that he’d actually found a woman his own age worthy to be seen with Lannisters. 

“You remember my brother right? Blonde hair, green eyes, short, even shorter than you actually” he laughed a little and kissed her on her cheek

“I’m not THAT short” she said 

“No no.. you just can’t kiss me without wearing heels” he said laughing 

“Hmm.. I’d like to put that to test” 

He groped her ass for a couple of seconds as he said “the sooner we find Tyrion, the sooner we’ll be in my bed”  
She giggled and picked up the pace walking as fast as she could in that dress with those heels. Then, she saw him. 

“Tyrion!” Jaime yelled since he could barely even hear his own thoughts in there. The gala had turned into some weird after party with way too loud music, and of course his brother was enjoying that. 

He went closer as he took Tyrion in his other hand and said “we’re going home. Fathers orders”

“But... wait, we?” he asked gesturing to his hand clasped tightly in Cersei’s.

“I believe you have already met her, but this is Cersei Baratheon, my girlfriend” they both smiled and Tyrion only laughed and shook his head. 

Finally home 30 minutes later they all went up to the house and went inside. Tyrion said his good nights and immediately made his way for the stair only to stop in the middle of it tilting his head down towards them. 

“Do try to be quiet... my room is only a wall away and one of us actually wants some sleep”

They both bursted out in giggle as Jaime yelled “Can’t promise you anything” 

Cersei elbowed his arm but giggled. “I promise” she said

Tyrion only sighed deeply as he said “I’m trusting you Cersei, gag him if you have to. Or even better, just sleep”

Jaime and Cersei looked and each other and laughed quietly as Tyrion walked to his room. 

Cersei kicked off her heels and Jaime found himself doing the same. 

“Well hello there shorty, how are you planning on kissing me now? Or did you take Tyrion’s advice and decided to just sleep?” He said snaking his arms around her waist and smirking 

“I think I’ll manage” she raised to her tiptoes as he leaned down and she kissed him, a short but deep kiss. 

She took his hand in hers and started walking towards the stairs. “So, Jaime Lannister. Care to show me your bedroom?” Ironically enough they had never met at the Lannister residence. Every time they met it was at the Baratheons, in Jaimes car, in Cersei’s car or the mall restroom. 

“Of course, you’re my girlfriend” he said kissing her hand that was clasped in his own. They’d have to tell her family also of course, though they probably already knew by now. But that was tomorrow’s adventure. Jaime opened a dark wooden door for her as they both stepped in. Jaime ran to his wardrobe, closing the doors, hopefully before she noticed the mess he’d made before getting his ass to the gala. She giggled a little and stepped forward towards him to kiss him. He wrapped is arms around her waist as hers tangled in his hair at the back of his neck. 

“Do you have a t shirt I can sleep in? I didn’t exactly come prepared” she said smiling  
He nuzzled his face in her neck as his hands slowly slid up her body feeling every part of her as they travelled let her hair out. 

“Otherwise, I’ll have to sleep naked” she whispered 

“Hmm.. I think I can live with that” he said grinning

She turned around gesturing at her dress “Unfortunately this is a very complicated dress. I can’t seem to get out of it on my own. Care to help?”

He slowly unbuttoned the almost invisible buttons at her back and kissed his way down her back. When the last button came undone he carefully slid the expensive dress down her shoulders and let it fall to the ground where she stepped out of it. 

He swallowed hard as she turned around to face him. She was wearing baby blue socks fastened to her baby blue ruffled satin panties and matching satin bra. 

She pressed herself against him and whispered in his ear “Thanks babe” and that was it, he went from half hard to full hard, he wanted to take her, kiss her.  
He swooped her up in his arms and she giggled loud as he carried her to the bed and layed her there. 

“Really? I told you two to be quiet! Go to sleep already for fucks sake. It’s 2am!” Tyrion yelled banging the wall with his hand.

He crawled on top of her and they muffled their giggles in a longing kiss

“Why are your rooms so close? I mean, it’s a big house and we wouldn’t have to be quiet...” she said giggling a little. She’s been giggling since she entered the house and she was unsure if it was because of the alcohol at the gala or her own happiness or perhaps both. 

“We wanted it like that when we were younger. Tyrion always wanted to be closer to me so he didn’t have to go far to find me” 

“Don’t mind him” he said “I’m only repaying him for his own... indiscretions”

She laughed and he kissed her. She reached up to unbutton his shirt and let it slide off his shoulder, he threw it on the floor. She worked his pants open and he stood only to kick them off. They kissed as Jaime’s hand travelled to her back to unclasp her bra, only he couldn’t find the clasp. She laughed as she realized what he was doing as she took his hand in hers and moved it to the front of her bra. “Here, it’s at the front on this one” 

“But whyyyy” he said and she laughed in response. He snapped it open witch both hands and removed it from her and threw it on the floor. He moved his hands to her panties and dragged them off her. Her hands tugged at the waistband of his boxers and they both pulled them down and he kicked them off. The giggly energy had changed to a seriousness, he wanted their first time as a couple to be right. He wanted them both to enjoy themselves. He moved himself above her again and kissed her slowly and deeply. He moved a hand between her legs as she moaned, he found her wet and ready for him. She took both his hands in hers and entwined their fingers as she deepened the kiss, and that was the only sign he needed. He entered her and they both moaned. 

“Oh Cers...” he kissed her lips, jaw, breasts and sucked her neck as they moved slowly together. 

He could feel himself getting close so he angled himself inside her in search of that spot and moved one of his clasped hands from hers down between where they were joined to pleasure her.  
He heard her breathing get heavier and could feel her heartbeat quicken against his own chest. 

“Oh Jaime!” she screamed as he hit that spot. 

He laughed and covered her mouth with his own  
“You promised my dear brother we’d be quiet, remember?”

He moved quicker as he kissed her and she came shortly after.  
“Oh... Jaime....oh god...” that was the hardest she’d ever come before. 

He followed her shortly, sucking at her neck. “Oh Cers... I love you”  
“I love you too” she said cupping his face with both her hands and placing a soft kiss on his lips. 

He pulled out and they both crawled beneath the covers. He pulled her close to him and spooned her. 

“I think that was our best time” she said sleepily

“Think? It was definitely our best time” he said reaching to kiss her on her cheek before falling asleep.


	5. Preparing for NYC, 2018

It was 7am and still dark outside but she woke up to the sound of the heavy rain. Beside her, Jaime was still sleeping. She carefully lifted his arm from her and went to his coffee machine. She took a cup as she sat by the window and drank it watching the rain.

She heard him stirring in bed and waking up with a yawn. 

”Cers? You up already? It’s only 7am” he said watching his phone that laid on his nightstand beside the bed. 

”No, not up. Not really. I just couldn’t go back to sleep immediately and didn’t want to wake you” 

She moved to the bed and crawled down under the covers facing him and taking a sip of her coffee.

”Well, now you definitely won’t be able to sleep” he said gesturing at the coffee. 

”And you can wake me whenever you want” he said tickling her at the waist and laughing.

”Ah! Jaime! You made me spill coffee in the bed. You know I’m ticklish” 

”I think we’ll survive” he said taking her cup and placing it on the nightstand. 

”You know what I was thinking the first time I saw you?” He asked as he laid her on her back and started kissing his way down her neck.

She moaned. ”No”

”That you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen” he said unbuttoning his shirt she was wearing and kissing his way down her chest and stomach before reaching her womanhood. He kissed her there and started moving his tongue around her entrance. She moaned and drew back in surprise.

”Are you alright? Is this alright?” He asked

”Oh yes.. its just that no one has ever done that to me before..” 

He smirked and continued where he’d stopped. 

She was moaning loudly and squirming beneath him but he didn’t care to shut her up. She came down hard against his tongue screaming his name. He could’ve sworn she woke up the whole house. 

He laughed and climbed on top of her kissing her. She could feel her own taste on his mouth and she thought she would find it disgusting, but she didn’t. She deepened the kiss and took his rock hard cock in her hands and pressed it to her entrance. They both moaned loudly as he started moving above her.

The door suddenly swung open. ”Rise and shine lovebirds! Father is waiting downstairs and expects everyone to join him for breakfast”. 

”What the fuck! Jaime, stop” Cersei screamed in surprise as she pushed at him to get off her and covered herself with the sheets.

Jaime groaned as he reluctantly pulled out of her and moved to cover himself sitting next to her. 

”Tyrion, for fucks sake… does ANYONE in this house know how to knock? Boundries Tyrion…” he said clearly irritated. 

”You can’t blame me! How was I suppose to know you two were…busy…” 

”What the hell do you think? My door is closed and you know my girlfriend is sleeping over…”

”Whatever. That’s what you get for breaking your promise to be quiet last night. Believe me, I heard EVERYTHING…Just be glad father didn’t come up here himself. As you know he’s not much for knocking either” Tyrion said exiting the room and closing the door. 

Cersei laughed as Jaime sighed deeply. ”What’s wrong with my family….” He said quietly to himself…

He flipped her over back to their previous position, just as he was about to enter her she laughed and pushed him away. ”No really, Jaime we can’t… your father and brother is waiting”

”They will survive a few more minutes” he said kissing her neck.

”That doesn’t sound too exciting..” 

He laughed and positioned himself above her again ”You know it is”

”No Jaime really, let’s get dressed and go downstairs” she said freeing herself from him and sitting up. ”After we can, I promise” she said kissing him softly. 

He groaned in frustration as he sat up too. 

”I will get you some of my mother’s clothes. She’s a little bigger than you but they will fit” 

”Where is your mother? Is she still not back?” 

Joanna Lannister had been away in New York visiting her mother who’d received the bad new of being sick in breast cancer. She’d been living with her mother for the past 3 months taking care of her. She didn’t have to, she had a cook, nurse and maid but Joanna, goodhearted as she was, wanted to be there for her mother and the plan was that Jaime, Tywin and Tyrion would join her on Christmas Eve and stay with them in New York until after New Years. 

”Not yet. We’re going to New York to stay with mother and grandmother over Christmas and New Years. Actually, will you come with us? Please? We could go ice skating in Central Park and shopping on fifth avenue, or just stay in all day in bed if you prefer that. Please just say yes”

”Jaime, I don’t know…”

”Why not? What’s stopping you?”

”I guess you’re right.. It would be heaven to spend the holidays with you. Every year we usually stay in London. Father is away half of the time celebrating the holidays with his newest mistress and Robert is off getting drunk and sleeping with the first whore he can find. They’re both in a drunken haze the whole holiday. Ever since mother passed away 7 years ago”

”I’m sorry” he said kissing her cheek and snaking his arms around her waist hugging her from behind. 

”So, yes I’ll come” she said smiling and turning around to kiss him. ”But only if your family is alright with it, which means that you just got another reason to hurry downstairs for breakfast before they’re done eating. AND if I come, you’ll have to help me pack tonight. Christmas Eve is tomorrow” 

He smiled at that and hurried away to his mother’s wardrobe. He decided upon a pair of black jeans he knew didn’t fit her anymore but would fit his girlfriend perfectly and a light blue knitted sweater.

”Here you go babe” he said returning to his room handing her the clothes

“Thank you sweetheart” she said kissing his cheek. 

She rose from the bed to retrieve her underwear from the floor and get dressed. 

The breakfast was short and a little awkward. His father wasn’t as warm and welcoming as his mother was.

“Father, Tyrion I have something to ask you” Jaime said when finished with his breakfast. “Cersei has not celebrated a real Christmas in 7 years. Would it be alright for her to come with us to New York?”

“Sure! The more the merrier! Besides, she’s fun than you” Tyrion burst out

Tywin sighed. “I suppose that would be alright. But you need to call your mother first and check with her. It’s her mother’s home after all” Tywin had always been to weak to make decisions on his own when it came to private matters. He always asked Joanna first

“I’ll call her later” Jaime said. New York was 5 hours behind after all.  
Jaime took Cersei’s hand in his and went back to his room. 

“I’ll call mother later but I already know her answer. She loves me and Tyrion more than anything, she’d do anything for our happiness. Now, I remember a promise to finish where my very much annoying brother interrupted us” he said closing his door and kissing her neck. 

She giggled. “Indeed. You’ll be rewarded. After you’ve helped me pack”  
He groaned in frustration. “What do I have to do?”

“You’ll drive me home now and we’ll pack. Later today I’ll have to buy something for the trip, then tonight you’ll be rewarded”  
“It’s a long time until tonight...” he said pouting

“Perhaps. But at least we’ll be undisturbed all night since I happen to know we’ll be home alone until tomorrow morning, and by then it’s time to leave for New York” she whispered in his ear. Gods she was sexy. She seduced him without barely even trying, imagine if she’d put in some effort. He’d probably come in his pants right then and there. 

“Have you even packed yourself yet?” she asked

“Did it a week ago. The bags are already stored in our plane”

“Right. Let’s get to work” she said tying her hair up in a ponytail with the hair tie she wore around her wrist. She hung her dress from last night over her arm and clutch bag in her hand. “Get your car keys” she said taking his hand in hers.  
They went downstairs to put on their shoes and coats. 

Opening the door Cersei was freezing. “I should’ve worn other shoes yesterday” she said practically running to Jaimes car. 

When at Cersei’s house she unlocked the door and they stepped inside.

“Cers? Where have you been?” She heard Robert asking coming towards her

“Jaime Lannister? Cers, what’s this shit?” He asked, now sounding very irritated

She sighed “As you said yourself this is Jaime, my boyfriend. Don’t worry, we won’t be bothering you for long. I only came here to pack. I’m celebrating Christmas in New York. Speaking of, where’s father?”

“Out” 

“Then you may do the honors of telling him since I’ll be gone tomorrow”

Robert sighed annoyed and walked away shaking his head  
“You’re hopeless Cers..” he murmured

She rolled her eyes and went upstairs towards her room. As she closed her door she mumbled ”Robert..such an ass..” As she kicked off her shoes. 

Jaime half laid himself down on her bed and crossed his arms. 

Cersei picked up her phone. ”Yes hi, Maria can you pick up a couple of suitcases from the storage? Yes.. no, two big ones and a small one will be fine” she said before hanging up. 

”Better start packing. The maid will be here any minute with the bags” she said.  
She went to her wardrobe as she sighed. 

”Green or red?” She asked

”What?” He asked rising and walking towards her, sitting down on the floor of her walk in closet. 

”For Christmas. Green dress or red dress?”

”You’re asking ME for fashion advice?”  
”Yes”

”Then green. You look good in green. It matches your eyes” he said smiling up at her

”Green it is” she said smiling back.

She decided to pack long and short fancy dresses as well as some skirts, socks, jeans, knitwear, wool coats, uggs, sneakers, heals, mittens, scarves, hats. It didn’t matter if she forgot anything since she could just buy it there. 

”You done yet?” Jaime asked yawning still sitting in the same position even though the whole day had passed. 

”Almost” she said turning around to her underwear drawer. She started picking out bras and matching panties, laying them beside her on the floor. 

As he saw what she was doing he cleared his throat and sat up abruptly.  
She heard him and turned her head towards him and laughed. 

”Well, look who’s finally interested” she said rolling her eyes and turning her head towards the drawer again. 

”Care to help me?” She asked smirking, and he was up on his feet snaking his arms around her waist and pressing a light kiss to her neck. ”Of course” he said. ”Black. And lace. Not that you even need it to turn me on…” he said pressing his growing erection against her ass as she giggled. ”…but it’s my favorite” he continued. 

”There! Almost done!” She said sounding relieved. 

”Now we pack the underwear and head out. We’re going to New Bond Street. I’m suggesting we just order some takeout and go to bed after that, I’m way too tired for anything else.” She said yawning. 

”When is the plane leaving tomorrow?” She asked

”Well, as you already know we’re taking the Lannister private plane. We said 10am BUT everyone’s always late so I’m guessing 11am”

”10 am. Then we should be there at 8. So I should tell my driver to pick us up at 7” she said ignoring his last statement. 

”Let’s go”

”Do we have to?” He asked

She nodded ”Trust me, you’ll be the one enjoying what I’m buying”

”Do we really have to?” He asked again, complaining.

She moved towards him and took his hands in hers entwining their fingers. She leaned up and whispered in his ear ”If you come with me, I’ll give you a blowjob when we get back”

He coffed in surprise and ran out of there. ”Are you coming?!” He screamed eagerly. 

She laughed and followed him.

Driving through the most crowded streets of London at 7pm the day before Christmas Eve turned out to be a bloody nightmare. 

”Where are you even going?” He asked

”I’m just running in really quickly to Victoria’s secret” she said smirking

”What? Is that really necessary?…” He said only half listening to her. ”…Why do you have to… oh…well, how stupid am I” he said finally understanding what she meant. 

Half an hour later she came back putting two bags into the backseat before jumping in beside him at the front. ”Home! Finally!” She said yawning. 

2 hours and some well deserved takeout later.

Jaime was sitting on the sofa of the upstairs living room with Cersei laying down with her head in his lap watching the tv. Jaime played with her hair as he remembered. ”Hey! Didn’t you uhm… promise someone a blowjob?” He said smiling down at her. 

”Indeed. I was wondering when you would claim it” she said giggling. 

She sat up and kissed him. She lifted his t shirt off him and kissed her way down his chest as her hands touched is body everywhere. He moaned. She reached her goal and opened his jeans trailing kisses down his legs as she pulled his jeans down to his feet. She kissed her way up the other leg as her hands travelled up to the waistband of his boxers, she pulled them down as well. 

His heart was pounding. They’d never done this before. She’d never pleasured him with her mouth before. Before he could think, his cock was in her mouth.  
He threw her head back in pleasure. ”Oh gods…Cersei…Oh Cers…my beautiful Cersei…” 

He was feeling himself getting close, now he was only seconds away. He pulled her head away spilled his seed on the black leather sofa. 

”I don’t mind swallowing” she said sitting down on his lap facing him and cupping his face with both hands. ”Not with you.” She continued. He nodded and kissed her. 

”Bedroom?” He asked breaking the kiss. 

”Yes please” she said smiling. 

He rose and picked her up in his arms carrying her to her bed. She loved how strong he was. 

He lifted the covers and laid her down. She sat up to undress until she was naked. Then reached out behind her pillow to put on a pair of purple satin shorts with a matching purple satin shirt. 

She pulled the covers away and crawled in beneath them. He watched her as he moved to lie down next to her. “You always sleep naked?” she asked giggling

“Only when I’m sleeping with you. Besides, someone already removed all my clothes..” he said pulling her closer to him. 

“You’re amazing Cers. I love you so much. I can’t wait for you to meet my mother. She’ll love you too” he said kissing her softly before putting his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. 

“I love you too” she said before closing her own eyes.


	6. New York 2018

She woke in shock, gasping as she heard the alarm. She was only half sleeping and freaked out when she heard the alarm. 

“Darling...Jaime, time to wake up” she said caressing his cheek

“Mmm... not now Cers... sex can wait”

She burst out in laughter. “You wish I was waking you for that. We’re going to New York, remember?”  
His eyes snapped open  
“Oh right, how could I forget?”

They both got up and got dressed. 

“Airport breakfast?” she asked. “I can’t eat anything before 8am, I’ll throw up”

“Sure babe, but we need to swing by my house first, need to get my hand luggage and my passport”

“Alright” she said putting on her coat and shoes as her driver carried her luggage to the car. 

After flying for 5 hours without being able to sleep a single minute Cersei felt the urge to move. 3 hours left. Jaime had been sleeping since the minute the plane left the ground so he wasn’t exactly much of a company. She stretched her arms and legs in the air and she saw that Tywin was also still sleeping. Like father like son she thought smiling. 

“Still can’t sleep?” Tyrion asked from behind her.

“Not really no. This one isn’t much of company either” she said gesturing at Jaime. 

“Can’t say my father is either” Tyrion said gesturing at Tywin. 

“Wanna watch a movie or something?” She asked

“Sure” he said moving his things from the chair beside him so she could sit. 

2,5 hours later Tyrion and Cersei we’re both laughing hysterically at the movie and Jaime woke up. 

“Cers?” He asked confused looking around but she couldn’t hear him. Then he heard her laughter and turned around smiling. Both Tyrion and Cersei took off their headphones and smiled at him.

“Having fun are we? What are you guys watching?” 

“Just a few episodes of some comic shows” Tyrion answered

“Slept well?” Cersei asked reaching up taking Jaime’s hand and tangling her fingers in his

He smiled and nodded. 

As the pilot announced they were landing soon, Cersei went back to her seat beside Jaime.  
When she’d fasten her seatbelt she took his hand in hers and kissed him softly just as Tywin came out from the toilet and cleared his throat. 

“Hello father. Seems like we’re landing soon. Slept well?”

“Mhm” he muttered as he walked past his son back to his seat” 

Jaime laughed shaking his head. 

“Did you ever call your mother?” Cersei asked

“No. But I texted her. Don’t worry, she’s excited to meet you” he said smiling

Sitting beside Tyrion in the limo she could finally recognize the beautiful skyline of New York. She didn’t really have any connections here so it’d been a while since she was last here. She’d always loved New York.

As they got closer and closer to the penthouse at upper east side she felt herself sweating and feeling anxious. She was nervous, very nervous in fact. What if his mother didn’t like her? She already knew Tywin wasn’t her biggest fan but he was cold towards everyone. The way both Jaime and Tyrion described Joanna made her worried it’d be clear from their first meeting if she didn’t like her. 

She sighed heavily as the car stopped. “You okay?” Jaime took her hand and asked as Tywin and Tyrion got out of the car. 

She nodded. “Just a little nervous”. 

Jaime only kissed her hand in response and she actually felt a little better at that. 

“Mother! We’re here! Grandmother! Where are you?” They heard Tyrion yell walking through the apartment as they entered. 

“They’re not here” Tyrion said. 

“Ah! Mr. Lannister, pleasure to meet you again” a maid came toward Tywin. 

“Mrs.Lannister and her mother are just out for some lunch. They told me to inform you of that in case you arrived before they got back”

Just like that Cersei and Jaime heard the elevator right behind them and they both turned around, hands still clasped together

“Oh! My baby boy!” Joanna said in pure happiness as she got out of the elevator and hugged her son and kissed his forehead

Jaime cleared his throat a little embarrassed.  
“Mother, this is Cersei Baratheon, my girlfriend” 

“What a beautiful young lady” Joanna said “Pleasure to meet you dear. I hope my son is treating you like the princess you look like” she said kissing both her cheeks. 

“Jaime, sweetheart! How’s my favorite grandchild?” Joanna’s mother Ella said as she entered the elevator.

“You can’t call both your grandchildren your favorite, it doesn’t count” he said smiling 

“Sure it does! You’re both my favorite!” she said in response like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Cersei guessed they’d already had this conversation many times before. 

“And you, how nice to meet you! Such a beauty you are” she said taking both Cersei’s hands as she kissed her cheeks. 

“Joanna, darling” Tywin said as Joanna walked towards him. They kissed and Cersei saw Tywin smile the first time in... Well... ever really. 

“So, as most of you already know they’re only 3 spare bedrooms. I was thinking Joanna and Tywin in the one here downstairs (of course, leave the boring parents downstairs. So typically grandmother Jaime thought), Tyrion in the one upstairs beside mine (hah, she still wanted to keep an eye on his partying brother he thought), and Jaime and Cersei at the top floor. Sounds good to everyone?” His grandmother said

“Lucky bastards... you get your own bathroom” Tyrion pouted

Jaime grabbed Cersei’s ass and she jumped a little, clearing her throat so no one would mind her jump. She turned her head to stare daggers at Jaime and he removed his hand smirking. 

“Sounds good” Jaime said, and everyone except Tyrion agreed. 

They all went to their respective rooms to pack up. 

“The view is great from here. Oooh, a broad window sill. I love them. I could sit on them looking out the window all day. I have one in my room at home, though the view isn’t near as beautiful as this one” Cersei said, eyes sparkling.

“Indeed, the view is beautiful, though my view is even better” he said standing at the entrance smiling at her

She turned around smiling and walking towards him  
“I appreciate it, but I know I look horrible after that long flight. My jeans smells like the Coca Cola I spilled, thank you very much for your help by the way sleeping beauty, my sweater smells like sweat, my hair haven’t had these many knots since I was 5 and I have no make up on. Also I’d prefer if you didn’t sexually harass me in front of your family you weirdo” she said giggling.

He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. “Stop it. Don’t ever say you look horrible. You look beautiful as always, outstanding really. I’ll tell you that no matter how many times it takes until you believe it yourself. And you know I can’t keep my hands off you” his hands slid town from her waist cupping her ass.

She smiled and cupped his face. “Are you trying to get laid?” she said laughing 

He laughed back “I actually mean it. But no, I wouldn’t mind getting laid” he said smirking and reaching down to kiss her as he squeezed her ass.

Almost out of breath she broke the kiss. “Then maybe you should start by closing the door” 

He ran to close the door and ran back to her swooping her up from the floor and tossing her on the bed. He climbed on top of her and kissed her as she worked her fingers at his pants. 

The door swung open. “Jaime we were thinking-.. oh! Oh my god! I’m so sorry! Let me do that again”

Jaime groaned in frustration. 

Joanna backed up with a hand covering her eyes and knocked at the door. “Can I come in?” 

Cersei sat up as she pulled down her shirt and fixed her hair while Jaime rezipped his pants and sat down beside her. 

“It’s okay! You can come in” Cersei said

“What wrong with you all? Does anyone in our family know how to actually knock before just bursting in to a room?”

“I’m sorry darling. I wasn’t thinking. I’ll talk to your father and Tyrion about that.”

Jaime sighed. “What to you want? I’m assuming you burst in here for a reason”

“Oh right, yes. We were thinking about making a reservation for tonight and celebrate that we’re all here together. Do you two have any suggestions or wishes? Cersei, is there anything you don’t eat? Allergies?” 

“I eat everything” she said smiling 

“And I don’t have any suggestions” Jaime said

“How wonderful!” Joanna said “Will you join us at Rockefeller center for some ice skating?”

“Actually, we already have plans” Jaime said

“Oh, okay. I’ll see you downstairs at 7.30 then” Joanna said walking away

“We do? Have plans I mean” Cersei asked

“Now we do. I can’t deal with my family right now. We’ll see them tonight, but for now I would like to have you all to myself selfish as I am” he said kissing her. “You know, we still haven’t even had our first date yet. Normally first dates comes before the actual relationship, or so I’ve heard. Come, let’s go” he said taking her hand in his. 

“Jaime, I need to change first, maybe but a brush in my hair and some mascara on my eyelashes”

“Like I told you before, you’re beautiful. Let’s go” he said descending the stairs. 

When finally outside they strolled through Central Park hand in hand when someone suddenly called him from behind

“Jaime? Jaime Lannister?”

“Yes?” He turned around confused

There stood a very beautiful blonde young woman, even Cersei found herself feeling ugly in comparison. 

“Don’t you remember me? Anna, from Florida. We met last year, remember?”

“I’m sorry Anna from Florida but You’re mistaken, I’ve never met you before. I’d remember if I had” he said walking away with Cersei still holding her hand. 

“Who was she?”

“I don’t know. I swore I’ve never seen the girl. I’m not someone to forget faces though, I’d remember if I’d met her”

“Jaime, you can tell me. It’s alright, I don’t judge you for what you did or with who you did it before we even met”

“I get it, but like I said, I’ve never seen her before”

“Do you say that about all girls you’ve slept with?” she was pissed now, he could tell. 

“No I-“

“Just forget it” she said walking back to where they came from.

“Cers! Where are you going?”

“Back to the apartment, where do you think?! Asshole!” She yelled angrily.

He sighed deeply. Their first fight, at a place he shared with his family, and about something this ridiculous. The day before Christmas Day. Great.

It was 5pm when they both got back. Cersei was fuming as she stomped out of the elevator. 

“What happened?” Tyrion asked as she passed him

She ignored him and went upstairs to their room and banged the door closed. 

Tyrion sighed and crossed his arms. “What did you do?”

“Why do you assume I did something wrong? What about her?” Jaime asked defensive 

“Uhm, because you SUCK at handling girls” 

Jaime rolled his eyes and sat down in the chair next to him. 

“I don’t know. Some girl came up claiming she knew me from last year and before I knew it Cersei was pissed I wouldn’t admit I’d seen her before” 

“Oh Jaime.. my sweet clueless big brother...” Tyrion said walking away. He went up the stairs and knocked at Cersei’s door. “Cersei? May I come in?”

“Alright” she said in response 

“What happened?” He asked

“Your brother is an ass”

Tyrion chuckled. “That I already know. He’s an complete ass. An complete ass who loves you with all of his heart. You don’t know him yet like I do, but I know because I see. He’s mad for you Cersei, I’ve never seen him like this before” 

A knock came and then the door swung open.  
“Cers.. can we speak alone?”

Cersei nodded and Tyrion smiled as he left the room. He closed the door and waited outside hoping their fight would end.

“Cers... I swear, I’ve never seen her. If I have, I don’t remember her. I’m sorry for being an unsmooth ass but honestly I don’t care about her. I only care about you. I love you” he said sitting next to her on the bed and carefully kissing her cheek. 

She cupped his face in her hands. “I’m sorry too. And I love you too, so much” she said kissing him. 

“Let’s get ready for dinner” she said breaking the kiss.


	7. New York part 2 2018

Cersei went to her unpacked bag to pick a dress.  
She sighed heavily. “This is hopeless. I can’t find anything in here”

“We can have someone come up here and do it for you if you want?” Jaime asked

“No it’s fine. I’ve always preferred doing it myself”

“This one?” She asked holding up a black short dress with long sleeves and flowy skirt. The same one she wore earlier this year when they first kissed at Robert’s party he realized. 

“Or this one?” She held up another short dress that was completely different. It was nude with pink cape like sleeves and pink sequined flowers all over it. 

“Though the other one is also stunning, I like the black one. It takes my memory back to that night at Robert’s party and I’m feeling a bit nostalgic tonight” he said reaching out to kiss her on the cheek which made her giggle. 

She put the black dress on the bed and hung the other one in the large wardrobe as Jaime laid all over the bed yawning. 

She went back to one of her bags to pull out matching black underwear and black tall socks with glitter hearts and laid them beside the dress on the bed. 

”Jaime! Move! You’re laying on my dress!” She said trying to roll him over. He only laughed when she didn’t get get him to move one bit. 

She sighed loudly. “Jaime! Stop being so annoying... I need to get ready.. you too”

“I’ll move if you say the password and give me a kiss”

“Password? Are you 5?”

“No, but I feel like playing a game” he said wiggling his eyebrows 

Cersei rolled her eyes and sighed. “How many words?  
“Three”

“Is it: Jaime is annoying?”

He laughed “nope, it’s a little more endearing than that”

She sighed and rolled her eyes again knowing what the password was “you’re pathetic you know” she said smiling “it’s: I love you”

He nodded and pointed towards his lips. 

She climbed on top of him and kissed him deeply. 

“I’ve been thinking of fucking you all day” he whispered to her ear and smirked 

“Later” she said giggling and climbing off him.  
“We really need to get ready now”. 

Jaime sat up and groaned in frustration as Cersei undressed. Unexpectedly she took everything off until she was naked and put on new underwear. As she slid the socks on and fastened them in her panties Jaimes heart was pounding. He really thought he was gonna die. He groaned and swallowed hard. “Do you have to be so damn sexy all the time? It’s not exactly helping” 

Cersei laughed “I’ll take that as a compliment. Though you would probably do better restraining yourself if you occupied yourself with getting ready instead of eying me” 

He sighed as he rose from the bed pointing a finger towards her “You owe me” 

She laughed and laid out a black suit with a crimson shirt and clean underwear for him. He quickly got dressed and sat back at the bed with his phone as Cersei slipped in her dress and fixed her hair and make up. The second she was done straightening her hair a knock on the door came.

“Come in!” she said as she topped her head with a black velvet headband. 

“You guys ready? We’re waiting for you downstairs” Tyrion said when he’d opened the door

“We’ll be right there” Cersei answered. 

As Tyrion left Cersei slipped in a pair of black heels and a white wool coat. She handed Jaime a black wool coat and took her clutch bag in one hand. 

“Ready?” She asked as Jaime rose from the bed and put on the coat.  
He nodded. She took his hand in hers and kissed him softly. “Let’s go”

“Ah! Here they are. Let’s go, I’m starving” Jaime’s grandmother said

“You two look like the perfect couple. You look lovely tonight Cersei” Joanna said kissing her cheek  
Cersei smiled. “Thank you, so do you”

After dinner Joanna said “Let’s go for drinks! Just us girls. Mother, will you join me and Cersei for drinks?”

“No no, I’m way too tired I’m afraid. Enjoy yourselves you two”

“I’m actually quite tired too. I couldn’t sleep on the plane here” Cersei said

“Please? Just one or two. I’ve been dying to meet you”

Cersei smiled to herself. You’ve only known about me for a day she thought.  
“Of course. Just a little while” she answered. 

When outside she kissed Jaime goodbye. “I won’t be long. I’m too tired anyway. I’ll see you in a couple of hours” she said before leaving in a cab with Joanna. 

At 1am the elevator clicked and Tyrion could hear excessive giggling from the kitchen where he was making a cup of tea. Joanna and Cersei stumbled out arm in arm laughing loudly. 

“Schhhh, we don’t want to wake them”  
Cersei said loudly and giggling, but Joanna just laughed at that. 

“Having fun?” Tyrion asked them leaving the kitchen

“We had some martinis!” Joanna screamed. 

Cersei laughed. “Schhhh we need to be quiet” 

“I can see that” Tyrion said in response smiling

“Joanna? What the..” Tywin said coming out from his bedroom. 

“Oh darling! We had a wonderful time! Our son is lucky to have found such a lovely young lady” she said giggling kissing him on the cheek.  
Tywin sighed and took his wife in hand. “Goodnight” he only said and turned around walking with Joanna to their bedroom. 

Tyrion chuckled. “Come here, let’s get you upstairs” he said taking Cersei’s arm leading her up the stairs. 

He opened the door to Jaime and Cersei’s room. “Schhh, Jaime’s sleeping. Can you manage on your own from here?”

She nodded and Tyrion walked away closing the door. Cersei kicked off her shoes and crawled in below the covers next to Jaime. “Jaime” she whispered “I’m home now” he woke and turned around confused. “Cers?” As she kissed him he could feel the alcohol on her breath. 

“Are you drunk?” 

“A little” she said giggling 

“Can I take it you two hand fun since you come back drunk and 1am?” he said laughing. 

“Indeed. Joanna’s fun” she answered “Wanna know something else?”

“Alright” he said tired and confused

She leaned in and whispered in his ear “Seems like alcohol goes straight to my cunt” and kissed him on his cheek. 

He sighed deeply. “Cers, you know I love you. And I would if I was drunk too, but I can’t. I don’t want to take advantage of you because you’re drunk. Let’s just sleep” He said kissing her and holding her close to him closing his eyes. “Good night Cers” 

“Goodnight Jaime. I love you” she said closing her eyes. 

“Cers, baby, wake up” she heard Jaime calling her. She sat up rubbing her eyes as she felt her head ache. 

“Here, hangover cure and breakfast” he said kissing her softly and placing the tray with pancakes, coffee and headache medicine in her lap. 

“Aww Jaime, thank you! That’s so sweet” 

He sat down beside her and turned the Tv on. 

“What time is it? How long did I sleep?” she asked 

“Don’t worry. It’s only 9am. You and Joanna came back drunk at 1. Joanna isn’t even up yet” he said smiling. 

When she’d finished the breakfast he carried the tray away and placed it by the window. He climbed on top of her and whispered in her ear “You know, we still have 30 minutes left until the annual Lannister Christmas Day celebrations begin”. He kissed her at her neck and she moaned. 

She reached out and untied the robe he was covering himself with. “Ooopsi!” she said giggling. 

He let the robe fall to the floor and crashed his lips on hers. He flipped her over to unzip her dress from the night before and lifted it off her head. She turned around and sat up unclasping her socks from her panties. He took over and rolled the socks over her legs. He kissed his way up her legs and pressed a light kiss between her legs and she moaned. He pulled down her panties over her legs and unclasped her bra, wasting no time in the half hour they have. He pulled down his boxers and sat up lifting her on his lap. She positioned herself taking him whole and gasped as she threw her head back. 

He kissed her and let one hand squeeze her breast as one moved down to squeeze her ass.  
“Oh baby... my Cers... you feel so good” 

She angled herself and felt her walls tightening and she came gasping his name. He followed her shortly. “Oh Cers...” he gasped kissing her neck. 

He pulled out and they both fell on their backs at the bed catching their breath. 

“Merry Christmas babe” Jaime said pulling her close and kissing her forehead. 

She smiled back at him and caressed his cheek. “Merry Christmas Jaime. This is so much better, it’s already the best Christmas in at least 7 years. Thank you for bringing me. I love you” she said kissing him and moving to get out of bed. 

“Where are you going?” He asked

“I need to pee” she said borrowing his robe to cover herself

Her phone beeped. “Cers! You got a text! From Anna! Whoever that is” 

“Oh! Can you read it to me? It might be important” 

“Password?” He asked

“My birthday”

“Really?” He asked. “You shouldn’t use your own birthday as password, that’s not very safe” he said laughing  
“Oh and I’m putting in my finger now. You can do it on my phone too if you want”

“Uhm, okay? But why though?”

“Because all my friends have access to their girlfriends phones and vice versa. I want us to do the same”

“Yeah okay” she laughed “Jaime, the text. What did Anna want?” she asked washing her hands. 

“It says: Oh my! No I’ve never been with anyone that big before. Did it-“ 

“What?! Omg stop reading!!” She screamed in panic as she ran and threw herself over him retrieving her phone and locking it. 

Jaime laughed so hard he thought he might cry. “Was that about what I think it was?”

Cersei got off him and laid back in bed with both her hands covering her face feeling more embarrassed than ever. 

“Answer the question Cers” he said smirking and poking her with his finger.

Squirming she took away her hands from her face and sighed. “Sooo.. maybe me and some of my friends discussed and compared some things about.. well, guys and... gods I can’t believe I’m telling you this... it seems like out of all the boyfriends you’re the most gifted down there..” she said gesturing to his manhood. “It was silly really... Joanna was taking forever yesterday at the restroom when we were out so I picked up my phone and I was already quite drunk.. they started asking questions about you and when I confirmed to them that our sex is great they asked even more questions... So I told them a few more details than I should have about you and our first time together” 

“Really?” He said smirking and kissing her neck. “What did you say?” 

“No Jaime, please don’t make me.. this is so embarrassing” she said covering her face with her hands again. 

“No it’s not. We’re a couple. Nothing is too embarrassing or will ever be. I want to know, I always want to know what you think of me” he said giving her a soft kiss on the lips

“Alright. I told them you were big and that during our first time together I hadn’t felt like that since my actual first time. I felt myself being stretched for the first time since my real first time. It hurt a little, though the pleasure of it all took over”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he said kissing her neck again

“Because I thought it was embarrassing to talk about but it isn’t really. Not with you”

“When did you loose it?” he asked 

“What?”

“When did you loose your virginity”

She sighed. “Shouldn’t we get ready? Do we really have time to go through my sexlife?”

“We do. I’ll ask you a question and we both answer it, then you ask me one and we both answer it. It doesn’t need to be sexual, I just want to know everything about you because I love you” He said kissing her

“Okay” she said smiling. “I was 16 and I was sneaking around with a boy my age. Blonde just like you actually. One night we sneaked away from a party at my house and did it back in the front seat of his car. It was horrible. I thought I was attracted to him, but apparently I was not. I was not wet a single moment and I definitely didn’t come. Actually, while we’re on this path of confessions or whatever it is, no one’s ever made me come except myself, before you. I always faked with others before you, and none of them left me wet at just the sight of them like you do”

“Are you serious?” He asked surprised

“Yes. I mean it Jaime” she said putting her hands at the back of his neck pressing their foreheads together. “What about your first time?”

“To be honest I don’t remember much of it so it couldn’t have been great. I was 16 just like you and it was with some red haired girl a year older than me from school at some lame house party. I was drunk and actually ended up regretting it.” 

“My turn. When did you realize you were in love with me?” she asked

“Honestly, I think I fell in love with you the moment we first kissed in that bathroom at your brothers party. My heart was pounding as soon as I saw you then and every time we met after. I just didn’t want to admit it to myself. Though I admitted it first to myself a week before I told you and I was sure you didn’t feel the same and it sucked. It broke my heart. You?”

“I think the same actually, it was always there though I convinced myself it was just sex. I first realized what it was when you told me how you felt and I felt my heart swell. I realized I loved every single thing about you and that I couldn’t be without you in my life. I’d never felt like that before but I knew that the only explanation was love” she said kissing him. “And I love you more everyday” he kissed her back and it quickly deepened. 

A knock on the door. “Good morning! You guys up?”

Jaime groaned. “Go away Tyrion!”

Tyrion opened the door and walked in and sat by the window. 

Jaime rolled off Cersei and they both sat up. “Did I say you could enter?” He asked

Tyrion rolled his eyes. “We’re going out to the annual brunch. Get yourselves ready, we’re leaving in 20 minutes” 

Jaime threw a pillow at Tyrion as he hurried out the door ducking. “Merry Christmas lovebirds!” He screamed when closing the door. 

“Jesus Christ... we’re gonna need a vacation alone before this week is over...we never get to be alone...” he said kissing her neck

“We’ll be alone all night. Let’s get dressed” she said rising from the bed. 

“Can’t we just tell them we feel sick or something?” He said catching her hand

She scoffed. “On Christmas Day? I don’t think so. Now, get up so we don’t leave them waiting for us AGAIN” 

he pulled her back over him. “Please?” He asked. 

“Jaime, no, we can’t. This is one of the few days you’re obligated to spend with your family. Tomorrow I’ll stay with you in bed all day if you want. I’ll barricade the door even. But right now, we have to dress and leave” 

he sighed heavily. 

“Alright, like this. My last offer: all day with me tomorrow just laying in bed. Tv, takeout food, movies, sex, whatever you want okay? I’ll do whatever you want me to”

He jumped out of bed. “You’ll Do whatever I want?”

She giggled. “Whatever you want. Starting midnight. Deal?”

“Deal” He said sealing it with a kiss.


	8. The proposal 2023

23rd December 2023, 5 years later. Jaime -25, Cersei -25, Tyrion -23, Tywin -65, Joanna -55 

Thing’s had been going well for the past 5 years. They’d stuck together through it all: Cersei’s fathers death, Jaime’s grandmother’s death, graduations, work promotions, Jaime taking over his father’s publishing company, moving in together. 

Nowadays they lived together in a 4 bedroom, 3 bathroom and 1 wardrobe apartment in South Kensington that Jaime bought them after she’d said yes to moving in with him 3 years ago. 

Cersei worked as as a fashion journalist for British Vogue which meant their busiest week every year was London fashion week. Even though they’d become a high status couple that often attended those events together they barely saw each other that week. 

Jaime was still at 25 the youngest owner of a publishing company in all of London. He’d taken over his father’s role in Lannister publishing 4 years ago when Tywin had decided to retire and move to Spain with Joanna after her mother passed away. 

Today was their 5 year anniversary since becoming a couple. Jaime had decided to work from home that morning in order to be able to prepare his surprise for Cersei before she got home. At 5.30pm he was nearly finished and she was coming home any minute now. He went to their bedroom to retrieve the last detail from the safe they had there. He corrected the bow on the small black box and put it in his pocket. He was getting nervous now. What if she didn’t say yes? What is she just didn’t love him anymore? No, now he was being ridiculous. Of course she loved him, she said so nearly every day. 

”Jaime? Baby? You home?” He heard her enter. He decided to go wait for he in the kitchen where he’d prepared a bucket of ice with a bottle of champagne. He nervously corrected his bowtie. He wanted to do this right, for her. 

He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath and a black bowtie, maybe a bit too formal but if everything went as planned they’d go out to dinner afterwards celebrating their upcoming vacation, and hopefully engagement. 

They were leaving the next day for the Maldives where they’ll be staying for the next 2 weeks and he’d originally planned on waiting with proposing to her until they were there, but knowing she’d come home all stressed about last minute packing tonight he’d decided upon giving her a night she truly deserved. 

She gasped in surprise when she saw the red rose petals leading from the entrance towards their kitchen. She put her handbag and coat down and followed the trail. 

He started sweating now. He heard her heels clicking on the wooden floor, she was getting closer. When in the kitchen she saw him.

She gasped again in surprise as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
”Jaime, what’s all this. It’s so romantic! And you look amazing” 

He smiled. ”I wanted to surprise you. I know how much you’re looking forward to our vacation and some alone time so I thought we’d start tonight. We can’t forget each other just because we’re both busy with our careers and I wanted to give you a night only dedicated to how much I love you” he said taking both her hands in his. 

”I have something I need to ask you”  
He went down on one knee in front of her and she took one hand away from his covering her gasping mouth in schock. He reached in his pocket and opened the box holding it with both hands. 

”Cersei Cecilia Elizabeth Baratheon. You are my everything. You’re the most amazing woman I’ve ever met. You are ambitious, kind, fierce, caring, strong and incredibly sexy. You’re my whole world and I love waking up next to you every morning in our home we’ve created together. I love everything about you, even when you’re angry with me. Will you make me the happiest man alive and be mine for the rest of our lives? Cers, will you marry me?”

She was gasping now and as she took her hand away from her face she cried and cupped Jaimes face. 

”Of course I will Jaime! I love you more than anything!” 

He rose to his feet and kissed her. He pulled away only to slide the ring on her finger. It was a 10 carat cushion cut rose gold diamond ring. 

”It’s beautiful!” She said kissing him. ”I love the rose gold. Did you pick it out all by yourself?”

”I had Tyrion with me when we ordered it, but yes I picked it myself. I already knew what I wanted to get you but they told me they didn’t have any ring like that so I had it specially made for you. Now you have something no one else does. I knew you’d love the rose gold. You’ve always loved pink”.

“Why are you so good to me? I love you” she said kissing him

”Because you deserve being treated like the queen you are. Champagne?” He asked holding up the bottle taking off the cork with a pop. 

”Yes” she said nodding  
He handed her a glass. ”To us” he said as they toasted

”I can’t believe it” she said moving closer to him and looking at her ring. ”We’re actually engaged! Don’t get me wrong, I love it! It just feels.. different and unexpected. My friends have been nagging me ever since we moved in together about us getting engaged. I’ve just told them that we’re young and have time for that later and that I’m happy with you and that that’s all I want. I didn’t think you could make me any happier, but promising to be with me for the rest of our lives just made me happiest woman alive” she said reaching out to kiss him. 

”It makes me really happy to hear that, because the night isn’t over just yet. I’ve booked a table at your favorite restaurant tonight. We’re having dinner in an hour”

She kissed him. ”I’ll go change and better my make up then. Can you order a cab?”

He nodded and she walked upstairs to their wardrobe that had it’s own entire room. She already knew she’d sleep with him as soon as they got back so she decided upon new red satin panties with a bow at the back and a matching bra with a bow at the front he haven’t seen her in yet. 

It was really cold outside, colder than London used to be over Christmas so she decided to wear wool stockings beneath the long sleeved red dress with 3D flowers all over it that ended just below her knee. She let her hair out and brushed it through leaving it as it was. She put on some red lipstick and black louboutins and considered herself done. 

”Babe? You done yet? The cab is here!” Jaime yelled beneath the stairs

She descended the stairs without Jaime’s eyes leaving her a second. He took her hand in his and gently kissed her cheek.  
”You look beautiful, as always”.  
She smiled at him in response. 

During dinner it felt like they were on their first restaurant date again. The butterflies in their bellies, feet brushing calves under the table, sharing their desserts, dirty looks and loving kisses shared over the table. 

Jaime started kissing her neck as she unlocked the door to their apartment. ”We should go out more often. We never go out just the two of us. I say we make a promise to each other from now on, date night once a week”

”Agreed” she said closing the door and tangling her hands together at the back of his neck as he put his hands around her waist pulling her closer and leaning down to kiss her. He deepened their kiss as his hands moved down to squeeze her ass.

”Hold that thought” she said pulling away and reaching for her phone from her clutch bag

”We should call your family and tell them the news”. Cersei didn’t really have a family anymore. Since her father’s death and banning Robert from her life she’d considered Jaime her only family.  
She had a few uncles and cousins but they’ve never been close and telling them could wait.

”OUR family” he said smiling

Cersei and Jaime sat down on the bench just by the door holding hands as she called Joanna on FaceTime. It was the perfect time calling them since she knew they were all there. Tyrion joined Joanna and Tywin in Spain yesterday to stay with them over the holidays. 

“Cersei! Darling, how are you?”

“I’m great Joanna. Jaime’s here too” she said moving her phone so the camera catched both of them. 

“We actually have something to tell you. Could you get Tywin and Tyrion?”

“Oh! How exciting! Wait a minute, I’ll be right back”

“You’re telling them, I’m showing the ring” she said to Jaime

“Well well, getting bossy now are we?”

“Oh please. You know I’m the boss around here” she said rolling her eyes smiling. And there was some truth in that. Every single furniture in the whole house had been her idea. She always asked his opinion but he never really cared and honestly, she kind of had veto anyways when it came to their home. 

“Cersei, Jaime! What’s up?” Tyrion said sitting down between Joanna and Tywin.

“We have something to tell you all” Jaime said. 

“Don’t tell me she’s pregnant?” Tywin said. “You’re both way to young”

“No! Though thank you for that horrible opinion” Jaime said. “You all know how much I love her. So earlier today I decided it was time. I proposed and I can happily tell you that she said yes, we’re engaged!” 

Cersei threw up her hand to her phone and showed them the ring.  
“Of course I said yes!”

Joanna gasped in surprise. “I’m so happy for you both! I’ve seen you as a part of the family for the past 5 years, but still, Welcome to the family Cersei! We’re all happy for you both”

“I’m finally gonna have a cool sibling! Though I already knew since I was with him when he ordered the ring. Congrats and welcome to the family sis” Tyrion said

“Hey I’m cool!” Jaime said in protest

“Jaime... just no... you’re not...Cersei’s so much more fun than you” Tyrion said

“Pfffft! You only say that because she’s the only one agreeing to go out drinking with you” Jaime said rolling his eyes

“Anyhow, Congratulations” Tywin interrupted. “Though I’d prefer if you waited a couple of years with the wedding. You’re both still very young” Tywin said walking away with Tyrion

“Tell me how it happened! I wanna hear everything” Joanna said

“Alright. Well, I came home from work only to find a trail of rose petals from the door to the kitchen. When I followed it I found him standing there and the next thing I knew he was down on one knee pouring out his heart to me asking me to marry him holding up the ring” Cersei said “and of course I said yes, I never doubted a second” she said tilting her head on Jaime’s shoulder. “And the ring, it’s gorgeous. He knows me so well. It’s a cushion cut diamond on a rose gold ring since pink is my favorite” 

“That sounds amazing. Congrats again the two of you. I can’t wait to meet you both after New Years. Now I’ll let you enjoy the rest of your night. I’ll see you! Bye bye! She said sending blowing kisses against the camera”

“That went well. Thank you for a lovely night Jaime. A girl couldn’t ask for a better soon to be husband than you” she said cupping his face kissing him

She rose to her feet and took him in her hand leading him towards their bedroom through the rose petals he’d laid out, only stopping here and there to kiss him. 

When they arrived they kissed again and his hands went to the back of her dress unzipping it and letting it fall to the floor.  
“Those are new” he said kissing her neck and moving his hands over her body gesturing at her underwear.

“Yes, they are. Like them?”

“Mmm” He said squeezing her ass. 

She reached out to let his blazer fall to the floor and unbuttoned his shirt. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and moved her hands up and down over his muscles before trailing kisses down him.  
She sat on her knees kicking off her heels and unzipped his pants pulling them down. She reached up to pull his boxers down as well and she reached up to softly place a kiss on his rock hard cock. He threw his head back in response and moaned. 

She kissed her way back up to his mouth and tiptoed to reach up and kiss him. She laughed. “It’s always so much easier kissing you with heels on. You’re too tall, I can barely ever reach your lips”

He laughed and snaked his arms around her lifting her off her feet and spun her around before stopping to kiss her. She snaked her legs around his waist and he pushed her back against the wall. She reached out behind her to unclasp her bra and threw it on the floor. He sat her down only to pull off her panties before quickly returning to the same position as before.  
He kissed her and reached down between them slowly inserting a finger inside her. His fingertip was wet at first touch from her desire for him, only him. She moaned in response and he inserted another. He curled his fingers inside her in search of her spot and he found it as she screamed his name aloud. “Oh Jaime! Fuck... oh gods...”  
“That feels good hmm?” He asked  
“Oh Jaime...yes...” she moaned  
He curled his fingers a few more time and she came with a strangled gasp.  
“Oh Jaime... fuck me...” she said after a moment of catching her breath

He chuckled but she didn’t have to tell him twice. He entered her kissing her neck lacing one hand in hers as they both moaned. 

“Deeper Jaime, I want you deeper” she said moaning.

He carried her to the bed where he laid her down and spread her legs even further apart to an almost impossible position. He entered her slowly and she gasped scrunching up her face in both pain and pleasure. 

“Oh gods..” she moaned

“Cers, I don’t want to hurt you. Are you sure this is Alright?” He asked worried

“Oh yes...kiss me” she said taking both his hands in hers and lacing their fingers together. They both moaned as he moved slowly deeper than ever before. 

He could feel himself hitting something inside her and she screamed his name in pure pleasure. He followed her shortly after gasping her name.  
Not moving away just yet they stayed like that catching their breath. 

“Oh gods...Cers...that was good... that was amazing…” he said reaching to kiss her. 

“Oh yes... it was...really amazing..”  
He pulled out and laid down beside her on his stomach still breathing hard. 

She kissed him deeply and giggled “I’m definitely gonna feel that tomorrow. I’ll probably ache all day”

“Mmm...” He said kissing her back

“I should pack the last things. Do you want me to take you passport in my handbag?” She asked. “Or are you finally taking your own bag aboard this time?” 

“Why would I when I have you keeping track of me” he said smiling at her. 

They both rose from the bed. Cersei put her panties and a long t shirt on and pulled her long blonde curls back in a ponytail as Jaime put his boxers back on.  
They both worked quickly together to get the last of their packing done. 

“Here’s our passports and my wallet” he said and she put it in her bag. She loves that bag. It was a large Dior canvas tote with her name on it that Jaime had gifted her on her 25th birthday. He loved spoiling her as soon as he had a reason, sometimes even without a reason. When it came to money there wasn’t really ever a limit. The publishing company was going strong like it always had and the Lannister’s sat upon quite an inheritance. She’d always known the Lannister’s were richer than her family, she just didn’t know how rich until she and Jaime moved in together. 

“Which car? Yours or mine?” He asked. He had a dark green Porsche and she had a silver Audi.  
“Mine, obviously. Yours can’t even fit half of our luggage. If we fall the backseats down everything should fit” she said 

“Let’s go to bed now. We have to be up in 7 hours to leave for Heathrow” she said putting all the lights out and crawling down beneath the covers. Jaime followed her yawning. 

“This has been the best day in my entire life. I can’t wait to be your wife” she said kissing him before turning around so he spooned her.  
“And I can’t wait to call you my wife. Night Cers” He said placing a light kiss at her neck.


	9. The trip 2023

Chapter 9:  
They woke up from the alarm Jaime had set on his iPhone the night before. He turned it off but another alarm was calling from somewhere else.

“Jaime... turn it the fuck off” she said sleepily as she covered her face with a pillow. 

“Well good morning to you to sunshine!” He said laughing. “That’s not even mine calling. It must be yours”

“I don’t care. I have a bad headache, just throw it in the wall or something I don’t care”

“Jesus Cers... slept badly? You sound like when you’re on your period” Jaime said rising out of bed and taking her phone it hand. 

“Cers it’s not your alarm. It’s Tyrion trying to FaceTime you”

Cersei sighed heavily. “Please tell me you’re fucking joking?”

“I’m not, here” he said giving her the phone and kissing her shoulder laying down beside her.

She answered. “Yes Tyrion? This better be important, I was busy” she said slightly annoyed 

“Why? Were you fucking my brother?” He said laughing loudly clearly thinking he was the funniest person alive “no I’m just kidding with you. Hey I know you’re leaving for your vacation today but I was wondering if I could borrow your car while you’re away? I’m moving some last things from mother and father’s place to mine and your car is bigger than mine”

“I’m sorry but we’re taking that car to the airport. The bags are already packed and stocked in there” she said

“Can’t you take Jaime’s car?” He asked

“It’s too small” she said 

“We had sex in her car, several times actually” Jaime said tilting the phone towards him so Tyrion could see him too

“Jaime!” Cersei said hitting him on the arm

“What? It’s true! He should know before wanting to borrow it. Oh, and we had sex in mine too, just saying” he said proudly speaking to Tyrion again

“Well that’s... disturbing and... a fact I could have happily lived my entire life without knowing. Bye!” Tyrion said hanging up.

”Jesus christ Jaime…” Cersei said throwing a pillow in her face hiding. 

”Babe, I hate to tell you, but we do really have to get up or we’ll miss our flight” he said kissing her on the cheek and pulling away the covers.

”Jaime…let me sleep a little longer… I don’t feel well. I don’t know what the hell you did to me last night but it’s burning between my legs, aching below my stomach and my head will soon explode from my headache. Also, we shouldn’t even get into my level of irritation. I feel worse than on my period”

”Uhm… that’s because you are on your period” he said gesturing to the bloodied sheets.

”What?! Great… that’s just awesome…”

”I thought you said you wouldn’t get it until after New Years?” He asked

She sighed. ”I must have skipped it too many times in a row and now it’s backfiring despite the pills..” 

”My poor baby. Come here. I’ll draw you a bath” he said walking around to her side of the bed and pulling her up by her hands. ”Do you have everything you need?”

”No I… the tampons are out and the pain killers are packed somewhere in one of our bags out in the car”

”Don’t worry. I’ll fix it” he said kissing her forehead. 

He drew her a bath and left walking a couple of streets away buying the tampons and painkillers he knew she used, he bought some chocolate too for her to be on the safe side for the rest of the day. 

”Cersei? Babe? Are you getting ready? We need to leave in 15” he said walking up the stairs. When upstairs he found her fully dressed brushing her blowdried hair. He knew she used extensions to make it thicker but gods he loved her hair.

”Ready?” He asked

”Almost. You?” He nodded and gave her the tampons and a glass of water with a painkiller. 

”Thank you! You’re the best. I’m sorry for being rude earlier, you know how I get” she said kissing him. ”I’ll be right back” she said walking towards the bathroom with the tampons. She came out shortly and packed the rest of the tampons in her handbag. “Let’s go” she said smiling grabbing her bag in one hand and his hand in the other.  
———————————————————  
Later that same day

They arrived exhausted. They’d had a quite good plane trip but being used to a different time zone they went straight to bed curled up sleeping close to each other. 

Cersei woke first and trailed her hand from his hair down his chin. “You need to shave” she whispered smiling and he snapped his eyes open and smiled too, green eyes staring back into green eyes. “I’ll do it later” he said. 

“Time?” Cersei asked. Jaime picked up his phone beside him and yawned.  
“Oh shit, it’s 6.30. Babe we slept for 6 hours straight”

“Really? We must have been tired. Should we just order something up here for dinner? Watch a movie? My turn to pick now when I think of it”  
He sighed and nodded. “Try to at least pick something I won’t fall asleep immediately watching. What food do you want?”

She kissed him on his cheek. “I was thinking pasta”

Jaime chuckled. “You know you always say that? How is it possible for you who never goes to the gym to be 160cm and weigh 45kg when the only thing you eat is pasta?” 

She giggled and shrugged. “Good genes? Though I’d prefer to be a bit taller”

“I wouldn’t, I think my petite pasta loving fiancée is perfect just the way she is” he said kissing the top of her head. 

Jaime put on a robe and went to answer the door as their food arrived and picked up some whine and water from their mini fridge on his way up to their bedroom. 

“Sex and the city 2? Are you trying to bore me to death?” He said sitting down in bed. 

“What? I thought you’d like it! It’s sex, good food and a trip abroad. Basically what you enjoy in life”

Jaime laughed. “True, though I haven’t even seen the first” 

“That’s alright, they’re not that connected. Though it would be easier for you to follow if you would have watched the show with me instead of sleeping or trying to fuck me” she said laughing 

“What?! All the sex made me horny! And the rest was just boring as hell” 

”Well I wanna watch it” she said turning on the movie and eating. 

”Jaime! Wake up!” Cersei said halfway through the movie

”Wh..what?”

”You fell asleep…again..” Rolling her eyes but smiling she paused the movie and climbed on top of him. ”You are so annoying sometimes” she said kissing him

”Maybe, but you love me anyways” he said snaking his arms around her pulling her closer to him. They stayed like that kissing for a while. She rolled off him and unpaused the movie. ”Come here” he said half sitting up and stretching out an arm. She laid her head against his chest with her left arm splayed over his abdomen as he held her. It didn’t take long before they both fell asleep like that.  
—————————————————————————————  
Next morning, December 25th

”Good morning” he said kissing her neck in an attempt of  
waking her up, it worked. 

”Mmm…Good morning” she said waking up. 

”I was thinking we go downstairs and eat some breakfast, then the beach. But first, I have a surprise for you”

”Another? You already gave me the only thing I wanted”

”What do you mean?” He asked confused

She giggled and climbed on top of him lacing their hands together. ”You” she said kissing him. ”Forever” she said waving her hand ”The ring wasn’t that bad either, but I love more what it represents. Me being yours forever”  
Jaime sat up still holding her closer in his lap and kissed her deeply. ”I love you Cers”.  
”And now to the surprise” He said opening his suitcase while she stayed in bed sitting on her knees with her legs folded underneath her. 

”I know I spoil you but I love spoiling you. And it’s Christmas after all” he continued as he packed up a big Chanel paper bag with the iconic flower and a bow tying it together.

”Merry Christmas my love” he said handing her the bag as he kissed her cheek and sat down beside her. 

”Yes, you spoil me rotten my dear”. She opened the bag and found a beautiful short black embellished dress with light pink feather short sleeves and flowers in green, black and pink over the bust and back. A pair of black matching shoes and a light pink clutch bag. 

”Oh thank you honey. It’s all so beautiful, you know me so well” she said kissing him. ”I can’t believe you bought me a dress in the right size! I’m impressed! How did you even know?”

”I actually listen to you sometimes even though you say I never do. I know you’re an extra small in dresses and 38 in heels so I just asked the shop assistant to help me finding right. You shop suits and shirts for me all the time, I barely even know my own size, I’d be a complete mess without you and I wanted to repay the favor” he said kissing her

She laughed through their kiss and whispered. ”Medium sweetie, you’re a size medium in shirts” 

“I actually got you something too. I know you’ve wanted one for a while but being the businessman you are you’re waiting for the right time on the market to buy it” she said walking to her bag picking out a green box. “I know how hard you work and it so happens to be that being the best boyfriend and nowadays fiancé on earth made you deserve it even more” she said handing him the green Rolex box and kissing him lightly on the lips “Merry Christmas Jaime” 

He opened the box. “I can’t believe you got it, how did you even know this was the exact one I wanted?”

She giggled. “I listen sometimes. Even when you talk about watches and it seems like I’m not. Look underneath, I had it engraved”

“I love you forever and ever -Cers” it said

“I love you too. Thank you Cers” he said kissing her. She deepened the kiss but he drew away. “Cers I...I want you I...You’re on your period and though I don’t mind I know you do and I don’t want to start anything that won’t... you know... end in release” 

She giggled. “We could always use a shower...” she said softly kissing his cheek.

He threw his arms around her pulling her close and kissed her deeply as he rose and carried her to the shower.  
———————————————————  


The weeks passed and it was time to go home. 

”I don’t want to go home, we’ve had such a wonderful stay here” Cersei said kissing Jaime as they took their seats on the plane. 

”I know, but I want to go home. We have a wedding to plan”

”Oh, that’s right!” Cersei gasped. ”I almost forgot!”

”You forgot my proposal? That doesn’t sound very promising” Jaime said laughing

”Of course not, I could never forget your most romantic gesture ever made. I just kind of forgot the part about actually planning the whole thing” she said taking his hand in hers and lacing their fingers together. 

”We’ll get a wedding planner when we get home of course. When do you want to have it? And where? Winter or summer wedding?” Jaime asked

”I was thinking why not have it back in London? It’s where we first met 5 years ago and the center of our shared life. And I was thinking July, I know it’s only 5 months away but I want to be your wife as soon as I can” she said kissing him

“I think that sounds perfect, honey” he said smiling at her


	10. The wedding 2024

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaime is 26 in this chapter since I’ve written him born in late February 1998 and Cersei is 25 since I’ve written her born in early August 1998. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> I love the comments I get so please continue to comment about what you like and what could be better since this is my first work ever written and I wanted to give my favorite ship a life they both deserve with each other :)

Jaime -26, Cersei -25, Tywin -66, Joanna -56, Tyrion -24

June 30th 2024

Their wedding was 2 days away. They sat at the living room table of their home playing bord games with Tywin, Joanna and Tyrion one night.  
Cersei and Jaime loved playing bord games. Their definition of a perfect night either just the two of them or with family was eating dinner and spending the night laughing, drinking wine and playing board games. They had two bookshelves in their living room reserved for card games and board games only. Jaime also had an Xbox and a book shelf filled with Xbox games in their bedroom which sometimes drove Cersei mad when he wouldn’t stop playing and she tried to sleep. 

Suddenly, their wedding planner called. 

“I’ll have to get back to you” Cersei said as she fled out the room as fast as she could. 

“Babe? Cers! Where are your going? What happened?” Jaime yelled as he went after her. 

He found her sitting on their bed. Even though her eyes faced the floor he could see that she was crying. 

“Honey, what’s wrong?” He asked as he sat down next to her and pulled her close to him kissing the top of her head. 

“Apparently, the priest wedding us is still insisting on someone giving me away, but I don’t have anyone to do that. My father is dead as is my mother. My brother is a drunken ass I cut all ties with years ago, I have no one” she said as she turned her head and cried in his shoulder. 

“Yes you do” Tywin said entering the room. He sat down on the floor below them and took her hands in his. “You May not be my daughter biologically, but I would be honored to give you away” he said giving her a rare smile. 

“You would?” She asked turning her head up and wiping her tears away

“I would” He said rising to his feet.

“Thank you, you don’t know what that means to me” she said rising off bed and hugging him, which was even more rare.  
———————————————————  
Two days later.

The day was finally here, the day Jaime would marry his Cersei and Cersei would marry her Jaime. 

They’d rented the whole Athenaeum hotel in London for their guests as well as the reception, the rehearsal dinner the day before, and for the brunch the following day where they would say goodbye to their guests before leaving for their honeymoon in Paris. Cersei had chosen Paris rather than a vacation by the ocean and beaches. She wanted to have champagne at the top of the Eiffel Tower, locking a heart shaped lock with their names at the bridge, go shopping at Chanel and most importantly she wanted to kiss and touch and fuck Jaime everywhere at his parents place where they’d be staying. 2 weeks before the wedding Tywin and Joanna had insisted on them staying in separate bedrooms at their own apartment like they’d been virgins. Tywin and Joanna were also staying to help with final preparations but most importantly, to see them staying in separate bedrooms since something else apparently meant bad luck, which of course was complete bullshit but who were they to object to Tywin Lannister. That had left both Cersei and Jaime extremely sexually frustrated. 

Cersei had just finished getting her hair and make up done as well as dressing. 

She wore a white long beautiful wedding dress with long sleeved lace arms, round neckline and puffy skirt. She wore her blonde hair in a tight bun at the back of her head covered with a long lace veil that ended on the floor two meters from her feet. The make up she’d kept simple with only a base on her face, a little rouge and light lipgloss just to make her lips shine a little. She wore a diamond necklace Jaime had gifted her along with a new car as his wedding gift to her. The dress was her something new, the white aquazzura heels with baby blue sole she wore was her something blue and her veil was her something old since parts of the lace came from a dress she’d worn her last summer with her mother. Since she did not have a mother of her own anymore she also didn’t have something borrowed to wear. 

A knock on the door. “Come in!” Cersei said thinking it was one of the people hired to dress her she’d dismissed a couple of minutes ago when she’d considered herself done. 

Joanna walked in holding a large black velvet box. “I know I’m not your mother, but I’m close enough and I thought you could need something borrowed”. She said opening the box and walking to Cersei putting a diamond tiara at her head fastening it in her veil and walking away from the mirror so Cersei could inspect herself. 

Cersei gasped. “Oh! Joanna it’s beautiful! I look beautiful, thank you!” She said hugging her. “Oh gosh you’re gonna make me cry” she said pulling away and waving her hands in the air trying to stop her tears from ruining her make up. 

Joanna gave her the pink bouquet with peonies, Cersei’s favorite flowers. “You ready, sweetheart?”

“More than ever. I love your son with all of my heart”

“I know. I can see it in your face as well as in my sons face. You’re both so incredibly in love and I am so happy you found each other”  
———————————————————  
Cersei held tightly to Tywins arm as the doors opened and music started to play, and they entered the church. When halfway she could see Jaime’s beaming face and she swallowed hard as her heart pounded. He was gorgeous, with his blonde hair perfectly in place and smile wider than ever. She felt herself smile wider than ever before in response and wanting to rush to take him in her arms and kiss him all over his face. 

She was so beautiful, she always was of course but today she was beaming. He felt his heartbeat quicken as he saw her and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling.  
When she finally reached him and Tywin handed her over he took her hands in his. 

“You look beautiful” he couldn’t stop himself from saying it. 

“So do you” she said smiling back at him and so the ceremony began. 

As the ceremony reached it’s end there were only two questions left. 

“Do you Cersei Cecilia Elizabeth Baratheon take Jaime to be your lawfully wedded husband?” The priest asked

“I do” she said smiling and trying to hide the tears in her eyes and voice. She had never felt this happy before as Jaime’s shaking hands slid her ring in pure roségold on her shaking finger. 

“And do you Jaime Henry William Lannister take Cersei to be your lawfully wedded wife?” The priest continues

“I do” he said smiling as Cersei’s also shaking hands slid his matching roségold ring on his finger. 

“I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride” The priest said.

They both smiled as Jaime snaked both his arms around her waist and Cersei cupped his face in both hands as they kissed a deep kiss while the whole church stood up clapping and cheering. They barely heard the cheering over their kiss and pounding hearts. When they broke the kiss that felt like it lasted for hours they rested their foreheads against each other for a short moment before they walked out hand in hand. 

Everyone went back to the hotel and Jaime and Cersei met a short moment in Jaime’s hotel room he’d been getting ready in as the guests gathered in the room they would have the dinner and party in. 

“We’re married! We’re actually married! I love you so much Jaime!” Cersei said taking Jaime’s hands in hers and kissing him. 

“I love you too Cers, so much” he said deepening the kiss and pulling her close. He moved his hands down her ass and started squeezing. “I’ve missed this... my parents must be the most annoying on earth... You don’t understand the frustration of wanting to fuck you and sneaking out of the room in our own home nonetheless towards yours like a damn teenager only to find Tywin fucking Lannister walking the hallway like a police officer”

Cersei giggled. “Trust me... I know.. I tried that myself once or twice but he caught me every time saying we were both impossible...” she reached up to his ear and whispered “I wanna fuck my husband all night...” 

He groaned at that. “Jesus Cers, you’re making me hard by just talking...”

She laughed and continued “But right now, we have to get back to our reception and later we’ll have the whole top floor suite to ourselves, without Tywin being able to stop us...” she took off her long veil since dancing with it would be quite a challenge and took his hand in hers kissing it and walking with him hand in hand towards the reception. 

As they arrived their wedding planner announced them. “May I present to you, Mr and Mrs Lannister!”  
———————————————————  
They’d danced and kissed all night and though it had been amazing they were finally allowed to retire back to their suite. 

“I can’t believe Tywin stopped us from almost looking at yet alone touching each other for two whole weeks....” Jaime said kissing her neck as they moved towards the bedroom. 

“Maybe he thought we were virgins?”  
They both burst out in laughter. 

“He couldn’t possibly believe that. We’ve been together for 6 years and we’ve lived together for 4. He might be an alien but he’s still a dude, he must know that if he ever thought we were virgins before we met, we are not anymore. Besides, both Tyrion and Joanna have caught us having sex several times before, we’re quite bad at locking doors it seems”

“Maybe you’re right, but I don’t want to talk about Tywin Lannister anymore...” she said turning around and gesturing to him to unbutton her dress. “Care to help?”

“Oh yes...” he said moving his practiced fingers over her wedding gown. When he was done he moved to carefully undo her complicated bun until her hair fell down in long blonde curls. She stepped out of the dress pooling at her feet and picked it up to carefully lay it down on the small velvet sofa at the door to the bedroom. When she turned back around towards Jaime he stood still as ever with his mouth wide open and his eyes large as eggs. 

“What?” She asked smiling but got no answer. “Honey? Hello?” She said waving her hands

“You...I just...I...you..you look amazing, I can barely look at you without getting a damn heart attack” 

She wore a white strapless corset covered with lace ending at just above her stomach. The corset had a complicated satin lacing at the back ending with a bow, she matched it with white barely there lace panties. 

She giggled and walked towards him feeling his erection as she pulled him close. “I love it when you make me feel so desireable” she said kissing him everywhere as he held her at her ass and she slowly stripped him of his clothes. When only his boxers remained he crashed his lips to hers and got on top of her on the bed. He kissed his way down to her breasts while working her corset open and throwing it on the floor. He continued kissing her down to her panties and left a kiss there. He could feel her wetness and warmness through the thin fabric as she moaned and he pulled her panties off tossing them also on the floor. He worked his tongue at her cunt while she moaned and squirmed. 

“Oh Jaime... my dear husband... I missed this... I missed having you in my bed...” she moaned. 

She gasped in surprise when he kissed his way back to meet her lips. She pulled at the waistband of Jaime’s boxers and he pulled them down throwing them away. She moved her hand over his painfully hard cock and stroked him. He groaned and moaned and sucked at her neck. 

“Jaime” she whispered in his ear letting go of his length and snaking her legs around him pulling him closer. “Your wife wants you to fuck her...”. At that he didn’t need to think twice, he was inside her almost before she finished her sentence and they both moaned. 

They kissed and fucked and talked all night, barely getting any sleep, just how they wanted it to be. 

Before they knew it they were home again and could finally change the names at their door to Mr. Jaime Lannister and Mrs. Cersei Lannister. She hated her previous last name and Jaime changing his name to hers was never an option since his name was important in his work and the company but she gladly took his name. 

When they were home that night after their honeymoon and lied naked in bed watching tv Cersei got a text from Tyrion. 

“Hey, I just got a text from Tyrion”

“Doesn’t he know not to disturb a newly married couple?” Jaime said kissing her cheek. 

“Jaime, we’ve been on honeymoon for two weeks so he probably figured we were done being undisturbed” “It says: I finally know all your names now. Welcome to the family Cersei Cecilia Elizabeth” she sighed “well that’s annoying... I never wanted to tell him cause I hate those names and so it became an internal joke between us that I never told him. You’re the only one who knew them, until the wedding... who names their daughter two names starting at C right behind each other anyways...”

“Hey!” He said kissing her. “I love those names, besides there are much worse names, like mine” he said coughing out the last part. “You’re named after two of Britain’s most famous and hardworking queens, as you should be” 

“And you’re named after a king, several kings actually. And after our future king” she said. “Speaking of names, when we have children, and do not take this the wrong way, I definitely want to wait quite a few years before even thinking of that but when we do, I’ve always wanted to name my daughter Céline”

”You’d like to name our daughter after one of your bags?” He said laughing

“Hey! It’s a common name in France and I’ve always loved it”

“I’m only teasing you, honey. Of course we can name her Céline if we have a daughter sometime” he said kissing her.


	11. The pregnancy 2033

June 2033

Jaime -35, Cersei -34/35, Tyrion -33, Tywin -75, Joanna -65

”Jaime sweetie? You home yet?” She asked unlocking the door. 

”In the kitchen!”

She entered the kitchen after taking off her flats and putting aside her bag.  
”Hi” she said giving him a kiss. ”Oooh are you making pasta with that creamy chili sauce I love?”

”Yes, I know how much you love it so I took the afternoon off running arrends and making it. I wanted us to have some alone time tonight before you’re leaving tomorrow” he said snaking his arms around her waist.  
”I’m gonna miss you. You’ll be gone for 2,5 whole months, 10 whole weeks. During summer nonetheless” he said kissing her

”I know, I’ll miss you too. But I promise to talk to you every day after work, and then in august you’re joining me in Paris and we’ll celebrate my 35th and be alone for 6 whole weeks before your family’s arriving at the beginning of October to harass us for the last 2 weeks” she said smiling ”You’ll be here working anyway, time will fly I promise. Now, can we please turn the AC on? It’s crazy hot outside. Must be at least 30 degrees”

”I know something else that’s even hotter…” he said kissing her neck and she giggled. ”Mhm, I know someone who’s not too bad himself. But let’s eat first, I’m starving” she said kissing him

They’d just finished their dinner when Cersei’s phone rung. “Tyrion! Hi!” She answered. After a few minutes of giggling and saying yes Cersei hung up. 

“Sooo, we’re going out for some drinks with Tyrion and Shae”

“Cers no... please don’t make me... I’m tired and frankly, I don’t want to”

“I already promised we’d both go, come on! Let’s go”

“Why are you always so damn bossy...” he said pouting

“Cause I’m your wife and it’s my job” she said smiling

“Then what’s my job?” He said still pouting

“Stop pouting. It’ll be fun! Look he already sent me the address” she said showing him Tyrion’s text it took him forever to read it.

“Can you read?” She asked

“Yes... stop, you know I have dyslexia... and you looking like that with your short tight skirt doesn’t exactly help my concentration”

“I know. I’m sorry” she said kissing him. “Be nice and I’ll reward you when we get back” Cersei said kissing his neck and moving her hand down barely touching the outline of his cock before taking his hand walking towards the door as he groaned in frustration. 

“Remember that promise you just made” he said kissing her neck. 

She giggled and proudly took her black Lady Dior bag she wore everyday for work that she’d gotten from Jaime on her 32nd birthday. 

1am:  
They both stumbled back in their apartment giggling. It was extremely hot outside still and they both drank a little more than they’d planned on doing so the alcohol was starting to have its effect. 

“I have a surprise for you” he said taking out a small box from his pocket. “I walked past these today and thought of you. I couldn’t stop myself, consider it a going away gift. Think of how much your husband misses you when you wear them” he said opening a small box that held a pair of round pink diamond stud earrings with smaller regular diamonds all the way around them.  
“Oh Jaime! They’re beautiful! Thank you sweetheart” she said kissing him. 

He took the earrings out of the box and pushed her hair behind her ear. Struggling to find the hole in her pierced ear he sighed in frustration. “I can’t find the hole”

“That’s what he said” she said bursting out in giggles as he laughed too. 

“Cers, are you drunk? That doesn’t sound like a typical sober Cersei thing to say. And its wrong, its supposed to be that’s what SHE said” he answered laughing

“Just a tiny bit” she said giggling “but you are as well. Here, let me”  
She took the earrings in hand and immediately fastened them. 

“There! Do I look pretty?” She said brushing away her hair from her ears. 

“You know you do. You always do” he said kissing her as they both moved towards their bedroom giggling. 

They teared desperately at each other’s clothes as they giggled excessively between kisses. 

“Oh... yes... right there Jaime” she said as he was on top of her and moved his hand down to touch her sensitive spot at her entrance. “I know Cers, I know” he said in response. He knew her body better than he did his own, just like she knew his body better than she knew her own. 

He pushed two fingers inside her and curled them in search of her spot.

“Oh Jaime... I love it when you curl your fingers like that... oh... go more to the right... oh my god... just like that...”

She took away his hand and pulled his face closer. “Jaime, fuck me... now... right now”. He immediately obeyed and sucked at her neck as he pushed inside her.

“Ah... harder... Please Jaime, harder...” she moaned locking her legs around his hips and he thrust inside her as deep and hard he could holding her hips in place. 

“Oh god... like that...” she moaned and he groaned in response.

“Ah.. Jaime I’m close... so close!” She screamed coming hard. 

After a few more thrusts he followed her.

They made love all night. Kissing and nibbling and sucking all over their bodies, whispering sweet words, hands tracing the bodies they’d grown to know better than their own over the past 15 years.

Cersei was right and 2,5 months flew by he realized as he got off the plane in Paris. 

”Visiting family, sir?” The driver Cersei sent asked him as he lifted his bags in the trunk. 

”My wife” Jaime said smiling as images of Cersei flashed before his eyes. At almost 35 she is still as beautiful as the day he first saw her. 

Arriving outside his parents apartment Jaime opened his door as the driver lifted out his bags. Cersei came running out and threw herself into his arms kissing him as he lifted her against him by her waist and she snaked her legs around him. She kissed his lips, his cheeks, his nose before pushing their foreheads together. ”Jaime, my wonderful husband, you’re finally here. I’ve missed you so much” she said holding him close. As he held her he could’ve sworn he felt a swell at her belly. 

”I’ve missed you too. I love you so much” he said kissing her and setting her down on her feet.

The driver smiled at them and wished them a lovely stay in Paris before driving away when he’d carried Jaime’s bags inside. 

They went inside hands clasped together. 

”Have your boobs grown?” He said pulling her close starring down her cleavage. She’d never been that gifted there but he loved them anyway and he could’ve sworn they looked bigger. If anyone would know, it would be him he thought. 

She giggled. ”Don’t be ridiculous. You just missed them”

”Of course I did. It’s been over 2 months” he said cupping them and kissing her neck. 

”I’m sorry I…” Cersei said running towards the bathroom with a hand over her mouth. 

Jaime went after her and held her hair while she threw up. 

”That had nothing to do with you. I’ve just been feeling a little sick lately. It’s probably because of stress, I think work has been wearing me out a bit” she said flushing and sitting down at the toilet. ”I’m happy Vogue didn’t send me for more than 2,5 months. I wouldn’t have been able to do it. I’m glad we can officially have some vacation without any work. I’ve been so stressed at work trying to get everything done in time. I’ve barely been able to eat and I’ve been feeling sick and tired all the time. I’m so glad you’re here”

”Cers…” he said crouching on the floor looking up at her and taking both her hands in his. ”The constant sickness and tiredness… the obvious swell of your breasts…” He moved closer and lifted her shirt placing a hand over her belly inspecting it. ”Honey, are you sure you’re not pregnant?”

”What? No, that’s physically impossible. Are you implying I’m fat?” She said sounding irritated and still feeling a little sick

He sighed. ”Cers, of course not. And you know we’ve had lots of sex so no it’s definitely not physically impossible. BUT, when did you last have your period?”

She thought long about it. ”Oh… 3 months ago…” She said in shock realizing. ”I guess I haven’t thought about it.. It is normal to get irregular periods when stressed and you always use protection when we sleep together” 

Cersei had suddenly been feeling worse cramps during her period when on the pill than when not so she’d gotten off it early in their relationship. 

”Cers, I think maybe we should get you a pregnancy test” he said smiling and kissing her cheek. ”But first, let’s head out for some lunch”

2 hours later they were back after some lunch and buying that pregnancy test. As soon as they closed the door Cersei ran towards their bathroom to throw up again. He followed her and held up her hair. ”I’m sorry you feel this way, baby” he said rubbing her back 

After a few minutes of sitting up and recovering herself he went to get the test for her. ”Here” he said coming back with it. ”Gotta see if my wife’s gonna be a momma”  
”And you a dad” she said smiling

”I’ll give you some privacy” he said kissing her cheek. ”But no peeking without me” he said pointing an accusing finger and she laughed.  
She peed on the stick and walked downstairs holding the test upside down to not peek. 

”How much is the time?” She asked sitting down beside Jaime in the living room sofa

”On the minute? 2.23 pm” he answered

”It’s been 3 minutes then since I peed. It’s supposed to show an answer after 2. You ready to look at it?” She asked

”More than ever” he said ”Two lines? What does that mean?”

”It says two lines yes. Jaime, it means you’re gonna be a dad” she said smiling as tears streamed down her face. 

”It does?! You’re pregnant?” He asked smiling and cupping her face wiping her tears away with his thumbs. 

She nodded ”10 weeks it says beneath the lines”

”10 weeks… that’s only right before you left” He said laughing in joy and snaking his arms around her climbing on top of her as she laid down on the sofa. 

”I can’t believe it…I’m gonna be a dad, and you a mum. And no, our child will not call us mother and father like Tywin always forced me to. We will be dad and mum” he said kissing her. ”I love you so much Cers, and I’m so happy you’re the one carrying my child” 

”Me too, Jaime” She said reaching up caressing his cheek and kissing him. 

”Hey, did you say 10 weeks?” He asked

”Mhm”

”I remember that time” he said

”Jaime, we have sex almost everyday, it’s impossible for you to know”

”No hear me out, I am quite sure. It happened the night before you left. I remember that night.”  
”Oh Jaime! Harder, faster, fuck me, kiss me, hold me, touch me, oooouuh just like that” he said imitating her. ”We made love 3 times that entire night, remember? It was amazing, though I didn’t even think it was physically possible for two 35 year olds. But most importantly, we were both quite drunk and I don’t remember wearing a condom any time that night, but I do remember releasing inside you all 3 times. The next morning you left in a hurry for the airport and unless you remembered to take a day after pill we have the mystery of how our baby was made solved” He said laughing and kissing her neck. 

She cleared her throat so loud he’d clearly hear it. “I’m not old yet! I’m still 34. But you’re right, we both got drunk and forgot protection. I immediately got pregnant? Impressive! I have friends who’d kill for that” she said laughing

”You were even more bossy than usual that night. Telling me what to do and how to do it like I hadn’t fucked you thousands of times before” he said chuckling

She laughed. ”You think you’ve fucked me thousands of times?! That’s insane”

”Maths Cers. We’ve been together for nearly15 years and out of those years we’ve been living together and sleeping in the same bed for 13. Like you said yourself we have sex almost everyday at least once and there are 365 days in a year”

”Oh shit, that’s right. We’ve been quite busy then” she said laughing  
“And for your information I was just helping you” she said blushing 

”Helping me was it?” He said laughing

”Yes. Happy wife happy life, right?” She said smiling 

”It certainly helped me putting a baby in you” he said kissing her and moving his hands to her breasts. ”Told you these had gotten bigger. Can’t say I’m not looking forward to them growing”

”You know…” she said sitting up. ”That’s exactly what led to this” she said pointing at her stomach giggling. ”And I don’t mind, but I’m sure your parents would mind us having sex on their living room sofa, and considering how Tywin is I’m pretty sure they have a camera somewhere and would know we did. Sooo maybe we should move this to our bedroom instead. Also, we should tell them. But I think we should wait until they’re here. I know Joanna will hate me for not telling her at once but I want to tell them in person. They’ll be coming here in 6 weeks and by then I’ll be showing”

”Cers, you’re already showing” he said standing up ”Here” he said leading her to the hallway mirror pulling at her so she stood in profile. He pulled up her shirt and put his hand below the tiny swell of her belly as he leaned his head in the crook of her neck kissing it. ”You see? 

She nodded. ”Wanna go for a swim?” She asked

”What? The rooftop pool?” He asked

”No the basement pool, what do you think weirdo” she said laughing

”One last thing. I need to see a doctor and make sure everything is alright with our baby, will you come with me?”

”Of course Cers! How is that even a question? I’ll come with you every time. You’re my wife and this” he said rubbing her belly and kissing her “is our miracle”.

She pulled the phone out of her pocket of her denim shorts. She looked amazing as always Jaime thought. She was wearing light blue denim shorts with white lace flowers at the sides and a white short sleeved polo top. She called their family’s doctor here who congratulated them and booked them a meeting at a birthing clinic the next day.  
“Tomorrow at 9am he said” Cersei told Jaime

Jaime swooped her up in his arms and kissed her deeply. She laughed as he carried her upstairs to the rooftop pool. “You won’t be able to do that for much longer. I’ll be too heavy soon enough”

He laughed. “You see these?” He said setting her down on her feet and taking off his t shirt gesturing to his abs. “You’ll never be too heavy. You weigh nothing Cers, you’re tiny”

She laughed. “You proud? So that’s why you go to the gym 3 times a week”

“I know you love them. The way you stroke your hands up and down them every time I’m naked” he said pulling her hands to his abdomen

She pulled him towards her and raked her nails carefully over his abs and he groaned. “Indeed, I do like them. But I’d be horny for you even without them too and I’d love you the same”

“You’re saying you’re horny for me?” He said touching her all over her body and kissing her neck as she moaned “Mmm... I blame it on the pregnancy hormones...”

He laughed. “My wife’s horny for me hmm. Good to know I still turn you on after 15 years together”

She giggled. “You still horny for me?” 

He moved her hand down to his hard cock. “What do you think?” He said smirking. “I want you always, everyday. I’ve always wanted you and I’ll always want you. You make me hard at just the sight of you, only now I’ve learned to control it. When we were younger I had to hide behind you sometimes to not embarrass myself in public. It doesn’t help that you always look stunning” He said kissing her neck. “I touched myself the past 2,5 months thinking of you. I loved the pictures you sent me” he said unbuttoning the only button she’d bothered to close on her shirt and pulling her shirt off her before taking the rest of his own clothes off leaving him naked. He snapped her purple bra off and kissed his way down her chest playing with her swelled breasts and nipples in his mouth. He pushed her gently against the wall. If they were lucky no one would see them since the walls surrounding the pool were as high as themselves.  
He moved down towards the tiny swell of her belly and kissed her there. He moved down to unbutton her shorts. He removed them from her slender legs along with her panties and kissed his way up her legs. He kissed her sex and played with his tongue along her entrance.

“Oh Jaime!” She screamed throwing her head back and burying her fingers in his hair. “Oh gods I’ve missed this... I’ve missed you...”  
She came against his tongue with a strangled gasp of his name and he kissed his way up her meeting her lips. 

“You know, I just thought of one more perk of you being pregnant” 

“Mhm, tell me” she said

“I can have you whenever and wherever I want without having to care for protection” he whispered

She giggled and jumped up snaking her legs around him. She took his cock in her hand and guided it inside her. He threw his arms around her in an embrace as she threw hers around his neck kissing him as he pushed inside her. 

They both came in unison against each other.  
———————————————————  
“Cersei Lannister” the doctor called out and Jaime rose to his feet taking Cersei in his hand and walking towards the doctor. 

“Hello, I’m doctor Smith. I’m assuming you’re Cersei Lannister” he said shaking her right hand “Yes” she answered.  
The doctor raised his hand out to Jaime as well. “Jaime Lannister, the husband” he said shaking his hand. 

“Lovely! Shall we begin?” The doctor asked gesturing to the bed beside him and they both nodded. Cersei laid down and Jaime sat on the chair beside her holding her hand. 

“Is this your first time being pregnant?” The doctor asked. 

“Yes” Cersei answered

“You might feel some cold pressure against you stomach though you don’t have to worry, it’s completely normal” 

A few minutes past

“There we have it, right there” the doctor said pausing the picture and pointing at the screen 

“We’re really having a baby” Cersei gasped and Jaime kissed the hand he held. “We are” he confirmed  
———————————————————  
The next day, 4th August: Cersei’s 35th birthday

”Happy birthday, beautiful” Jaime said kissing her cheek waking her up.

”No.. my birthday is permanently cancelled Jaime… I don’t wanna be old..” Cersei said pulling up their duvet over her head

”No it’s not” Jaime said laughing as he pulled the duvet off her.

”Jaime! I’m naked!” She said pulling up the duvet over her again covering herself. He was naked too after lat nights activities. 

”So? So am I, we’re the only ones here silly”

”Yes but I’m old now… I’m officially a geriatric mother with an old persons body” she said covering her face with her hands

Jaime laughed. ”You might be a geriatric mother, but rather that than a clueless 20 something” he said climbing on top of her peeling off the duvet ”And you do definitely not have an old persons body, that’s the most absurd thing I’ve ever heard” he said kissing her though she did not return the kiss and turned her head away

He climbed on top of her and cupped her face ”I am not saying this to you as your husband obligated to say it, I am saying this to you as every dude turning their heads around just to get a look at you every time we leave the house. Cersei Cecilia Elizabeth Lannister, you are the most beautiful and most amazing woman. Don’t you ever dare to think anything else”

”Your opinion is the only one I care for” she said reaching up to kiss him. ”And I love you for always making me feel like a queen”. 

”Good, cause that’s what I think of you”

”You know, that’s the first time I’ve heard anyone saying all my names together with our last name. Never in the 9 years we’ve been married have I heard anyone saying it. Can you do it again?” She said giggling

”Cersei..” He kissed her neck. ”Cecilia..” He kissed her left cheek. ”Elizabeth”.. he kissed her right cheek. ”Lannister..” He said kissing her lips. 

She giggled and pushed at his shoulders to flip them over, her on top. ”Jaime..” She said kissing his abs. ”Henry..” She kissed his shoulder. ”William..” She kissed his cheek. ”Lannister..” She kissed his lips deeply as Jaime pulled the cover all the way up over their heads never breaking the kiss.  
———————————————————  
2 weeks later 

Cersei had been out all day with her friend Anna who was also visiting Paris and telling her about the pregnancy now that they’d passed the first 12 weeks. 

“You can’t tell anyone else yet though. We haven’t told his family yet since we wanted to wait until they’re here. They’ll be here in a month and I’ll be showing by then and wanted to tell them in person”

“I promise” Anna said “I’m so happy for you two. How is Jaime?”

“He’s great, a bit overprotective of me right now but that’s understandable. Hey I was actually thinking about surprising him since we passed our 12 weeks check up yesterday and all. Wanna come with me?” Cersei asked

“Sure!” Anna said.  
———————————————————  
She unlocked the door and walked in.  
“Hey” Jaime said walking towards her kissing her. “You had a good day?”

“I did. It was lovely seeing Anna” she said smiling. “I actually have a surprise for you” she said walking towards the kitchen. “Well it’s more for the baby really but I think you’ll like it. Since we passed our 12 weeks check up yesterday I think it is safe to start spoiling our child” she said reaching into the paper bag she was carrying. “I saw this and thought of you” she said holding up a tiny white body that said “I❤️Daddy” and a tiny matching little white hat that said “Daddy❤️Me”. 

“That is the sweetest things I’ve ever seen! Thank you Cers, I love you both more than anything” he said kissing her and caressing the tiny swell of her belly. 

”You think it’s a boy or a girl?” She asked

”Oh gods.. I don’t know Cers, maybe a boy? I’m only guessing based on our genes. My mother had 2 boys and yours had 1. Statistically thats 3 against 1 and I’ve read that genetics like that actually matters so yeah I’m gonna go with that it’s a boy”

Cersei laughed ”That’s ridiculous, and I’m pretty sure your math is wrong. I’m thinking it’s a girl”

”Ridiculous is it hmm? Care to make a bet?” He said grabbing her ass and pulling her close

”Absolutely.. I win, you will take care of my hair for a week and trust me, that is not as easy as it sounds. You will brush it morning and night using detangling spray, put oil in every night and shampoo it twice and condition it once every time I bathe or shower” she said giggling

Jaime laughed. ”Fine. And if I win, you’ll give me a night like the one we spent making this one” he whispered in her ear, one hand leaving her ass to rub her belly 

She giggled. ”Deal. Seal it with a kiss?”  
His lips crashed against hers kissing her longingly. 

“Is it really gonna be that tiny?” He asked gesturing to the clothes

“Well, I sure as hell don’t hope it’ll be bigger considering the way it’s taking on the way out of there” she answered 

“Are you worried about that?” He asked 

“Not yet, but I’m sure I will be”

“And I’ll be there for you the entire time doing whatever you ask of me” he said kissing her 

“I know” she said smiling against her lips  
———————————————————  
4 weeks later

The past 4 weeks went quickly and Jaime entered the door as he greeted his family.  
“Where’s our lovely Cersei?” Joanna asked 

“She’s upstairs getting ready, if you’ll all sit by the kitchen table I’ll go get her” Jaime answered.

They’d decided Cersei would wait upstairs until Jaime got her and they’d tell them all together about the pregnancy since she was showing now. She could still hide it with a large sweater or a big jacket but for most of the time you could tell she was pregnant.

Jaime came down first from the stairs. “Mother, father, Tyrion” he said “we actually have something we’ve been wanting to tell you” he took Cersei’s hand in his and she moved to stand beside him holding a hand below her bump in her black tight figure hugging long sleeved dress, long blonde curls touching her bump.  
“We’re having a baby!” They both announced.

“We wanted to tell you as soon as we found out but I wanted to wait so it’s my fault, I wanted to tell you all in person. My expected due date is March 5th” Cersei said

“Oh! Congratulations! I can’t believe it! Honey, our baby is having a baby! We’re gonna be grandparents!” Joanna said taking Tywin’s hand in hers. ”And you’re gonna be an uncle!” Joanna squeaked in excitement turning to Tyrion before getting up and kissing Jaime’s forehead. ”You’re gonna be a father. My baby’s gonna be a father” before hugging Cersei and laying a hand on her bump. “Have you felt it kicking yet?” She asked. 

“Not yet, but the doctor said it could be any week now”

“Oh I remember my pregnancies... this one would never be still, always kicking me in my sleep and pressing on my bladder” she said pointing at Jaime  
“What week are you in? When did you find out? Sit down and tell me” 

They sat down at the table as both Tywin and Tyrion kissed Cersei’s cheek congratulating them. 

“It was all Jaime really. He’d just gotten here and told me about the signs. I was throwing up, tired all the time and apparently my uhm, bust had gotten bigger since he last saw me 10 weeks before”

“Jaime...” Tywin said crossing his arms and shaking his head

Tyrion burst out in laughter. “Of course that would be the first thing he’d notice. That’s our Jaime alright” he said as Joanna hit him on his arm “Tyrion! Stop it!”

“Anyhow. Like I said he told me about the signs and asked me if I was sure I wasn’t pregnant. I thought he was mad for even suggesting it but went along with taking a test and it immediately showed pregnant 10 weeks when we looked at it together. We were both very happy and we had it confirmed by a doctor the following day. I’m 16 weeks right now”

“Was it planned?” Tyrion asked

“If that wasn’t clear from what she just told you, no it wasn’t planned” Jaime answered 

“So When and how did it happen?” Tyrion asked

“When? Just count back 16 weeks and you have when. Though I’m pretty sure I know the exact night. How? I think we’re all grown enough to understand we had sex” Jaime said

“Jaime!” Cersei said embarrassed, eyes throwing daggers at him “no more! If you’re so eager to tell your brother about our private life you can do so in just that, private”

Cersei blushed. “Excuse my embarrassing husband. We do have something else to tell you though. We did an earlier gender revealing test yesterday. It’s 99.9% sure even though it’s a little early and we handed in the letter to a bakery nearby” she said getting up and walking towards the fridge bringing out a cake as Jaime laid out spoons and plates and a large knife. 

“When we cut the cake we’ll all see what gender the baby is. We wanted to share this moment with the three of you. Blue is for a boy and pink is for a girl” she continued. 

Jaime and Cersei grabbed the knife together. “1, 2,-” 

“Wait!” Joanna interrupted. “I wanna take some pictures of this” she said getting her phone out of her pocket. “Okay, continue!” She said in excitement. 

They cut a piece together through the cake and lifted it up on a plate. 

Cersei gasped. “Oh! Jaime It’s blue! We’re having a boy! We’re having a little baby boy!” Cersei said as she started to cry and threw her arms around his neck kissing him as he held her waist. Tywin was extremely awkward when it came to public affection and always cleared his throat when anyone showed it but at that moment Cersei didn’t care. 

“Yes honey, we’re having a baby boy. I love you Cers” Jaime said smiling as he pressed their foreheads together and moved his hands to hold her bump as Joanna and Tyrion clapped their hands cheering. ”I love you too” Cersei said rubbing her nose against his

“Sorry about the tears, I blame it on my pregnancy hormones” Cersei said drawing away from Jaime though refusing to let go of his hand laced in hers as she wiped her tears with her other hand. “It was just all so unexpected and here we are finding out we’re having a little boy. I was sure it was a girl from all that googling I’ve done. Looks like I lost our bet honey” Cersei said looking up towards Jaime smiling. 

“You have nothing to apologize for dear” Joanna said wiping away a tear off her own face “looks like the boys keeps on dominating this family” she said laughing a little.  
———————————————————  
1 hour later Tywin had retired in front of the Tv in the living room as Tyrion and Jaime went out for a walk and Joanna and Cersei sat in kitchen talking and giggling drinking some none alcoholic wine. 

Joanna and Cersei:

“How have you been darling, not the baby, YOU?” Joanna asked taking her hand

“Well, very pregnant” Cersei said laughing “In the beginning I threw up several times a day, I did for the first 12 weeks. It was horrible actually but thankfully it passed. I still feel sick from certain smells. For some reason I can’t stand the smell of vegetables being fried, especially not broccoli. Which sucks because I love when Jaime cooks for me. I can’t wear my own pants or stockings anymore, I’m only wearing them in maternity sizes nowadays” 

Joanna smiled and giggled a little. “You said that Jaime was the one who first noticed. With all that throwing up, how couldn’t you suspect anything?”

“I’d been really stressed getting everything at work done in time before our vacation and so I thought it was because of that. Also, we’ve always been... you know, careful and I couldn’t recall a night when we were not until he told me of all the signs and one specific night” she said blushing 

”Have you talked about any of it yet? Oh Cersei now is the best time of the whole pregnancy. Now you get to buy cute clothes, decide upon a stroller, decorate a nursery. You have to decide upon a hospital, is Jaime gonna be with you in the room when you give birth?”

“Yes! Of course! Will he have any better place to be? I won’t let him be anywhere else”

“I’m only asking because Tywin was not. He waited outside the old fashioned fool. I love him to death, but sometimes he drives me insane” Joanna explained. 

Tyrion and Jaime:

“So, you said you knew the night. When was it?” Tyrion asked grinning

“No, I’m not telling you. Cersei would kill me. You figure it out yourself”

“She said you could tell me in private!”

“Schhh fine. Just keep your voice down. There might be people around who knows who we are” Jaime said “this is extremely embarrassing and I can’t believe you’re making me tell you, you’re horrible you know that?”

“I’m your little brother, it’s what I do” Tyrion said grinning

Jaime rolled his eyes. “It actually happened that night we went out drinking with you and Shae. We both got drunk and the only reason I’m sure is because we’ve always been careful before, but we weren’t this night and the next day she left in a hurry for the airport so we both completely forgot about the day after pill. So yeah there we have it. Not that any of us minded, we were very happy when we found out. I kind of already knew from the moment I laid eyes on her even though she denied it”

“Yeah we all heard that. Her boobs had grown and of course that’s what you first noticed” Tyrion said rolling his eyes

“I’m a dude, of course I noticed. Also she’s my wife, I’ve held her and seen her naked more times than I can count so of course I noticed the boobs and the tiny swell of her belly”

“I’m happy for you. I’m gonna be the coolest uncle alive”  
—————————————————————————————  
A late Friday night back in London 11 weeks later, December 29th:

Jaime and Cersei are laying in bed watching a movie. 

”I’ll be right back” Cersei said moving to get up walking towards the bathroom. 

When coming back she suddenly gasped in surprise. ”Jaime! Come here, quickly!” He jumped out of the bed to stand and face her. 

”Here, you feel that?” She said taking his hands in hers and putting them on her belly. ”He’s kicking again” She said

”Doesn’t that hurt?” He asked

”Not this instant, I’m only 27 weeks and he’s already been working hard on breaking my ribs all day. I’m sure it will hurt even more as he gets stronger. I hope he doesn’t go to the gym 3 days a week in there like his father does” she said in excessive laughter barely able to finish the sentence. 

”Ha ha ha… you think you’re funny hmm?” He said kissing her neck. 

”I know so”

”Hey! I just remembered! You lost the bet regarding this one” he said rubbing her belly. ”You owe me a-”

”I know what I owe you” Cersei interrupted giggling as she pushed him on the bed. She crawled on top of him kissing him but quickly sat up cupping her bump with both hands… 

”Ouch! Jesus… I take it back apparently he’s not calmed down, fuck that hurt.. you’re not even born yet and you’re already interrupting mummy’s and daddy’s alone time huh?” she said laughing a little.

Jaime laughed and reached out and kissed her but she broke the kiss after only a couple of seconds. ”Oh fuck! Ouch… that hurts… does he have to break my ribs? Jaime, I promise… later… right now your son is killing me..” She said scrunching up her face sitting up with her hands sliding over her belly. 

Jaime laughed and pulled her back to bed in between his legs hugging her from behind. He took the duvet and covered them as he unpaused their movie. He cupped her belly and slowly moved his hands over it. 

”So when he’s hurting you he’s only my son?” He said laughing in her neck 

A knock on the door. Jaime didn’t care to move to open it, they both remained in the same position. ”Come in!” Jaime said

”Hi, sorry for bothering you so late. But Cersei I was wondering when you needed me to be here to receive the stroller and car seat for you guys tomorrow?” Joanna asked

Cersei had been having a rough day being very tired and in pain and Jaime had a long important meeting at work that his colleagues had insisted on before the new year. Luckily Tywin and Joanna was in town over this years holidays and Joanna happily came over to check up on Cersei and help her. It had gotten late with some baby preparations since they were behind schedule and still had a long way to go before having everything ready so she’d decided to stay over and leave the next day. 

”Oh I completely forgot to tell you. Thank you so much for offering but we decided to cancel our breakfast. Of course you can stay and help us get the stroller and car seat ready if you want”. Cersei said

”No, that moment is a special moment only for the two of you. Speaking of, how is the little one?”

”Currently? Breaking my ribs” 

”Yeah, apparently he didn’t like his mummy and daddy kissing” Jaime said

Joanna laughed. ”Have you discussed any names yet?”

”We have actually. Jaime said Thomas but I wanted something more… different, so we’re thinking about naming him Tommen” 

”I think that’s a beautiful name. I hope he’ll let you sleep, sleep well you three. See you tomorrow”

”Good night!” Jaime and Cersei both said to Joanna as she left

”Can you believe it?”

”Believe what?” Jaime asked kissing her shoulder and holding a hand on her bump.

”Remember when we were 20 and said that us was just some harmless fun over a summer?”

”I remember. You told me to not fall in love with you. Obviously that worked out well” he said laughing

”I’m glad you did. Here we are 15 years later, 9 years into our marriage and expecting our first child. I couldn’t be any happier than when I’m with you” she sat up in his lap facing him and cupping his face in her hands as she kissed him.

Jaime put his hands over her bump and kissed it. ”No more interruptions. I love you but please let daddy fuck mummy now”

”Jaime! Don’t say that! He can hear you”

”Lucky he doesn’t understand the meaning of it all yet” he said smirking

”Don’t listen to him, daddy’s just being dirty..he’s always been like that. But on the other hand I love him for it and he knows exactly how to turn me on so I would cover my ears now if I were you” she said giggling as she hungrily kissed Jaime.

He tipped her back and carefully climbed on top squeezing her breasts and kissing her neck. She reached out to pull down his boxers and in response he pulled her t shirt off her. She stroked his erection with her hand and he sucked harder at her neck groaning. He pulled down her panties and snapped her bra open and moved it out of the way. He kissed and squeezed her breasts and she giggled.  
”You can’t get enough of them can you? Before these are done growing I could suffocate you between them and you would just continue squeezing and kissing wouldn’t you?” 

”Mmm..” Jaime moaned before pushing inside her and biting her neck to try being quiet since his mother slept in the room right below them. 

They spent the night the same way they spent the one making their baby.  
—————————————————————————————  
Next morning 9am:  
A light knock came on the door and jaime carefully rose to put on his crimson robe with gold Mr. Lannister text and pulled up the covers over Cersei’s naked body.  
He opened the door and put a finger over his mouth. ”Schhh she’s still sleeping” he said carefully closing the door behind.

Joanna smiled. ”Then we’ll let her rest, she’s gonna need it. I just wanted to tell you that the baby stuff arrived. It’s downstairs in the hallway”

”Alright. Thank you so much mother for helping her yesterday. She texted me right after I left telling me she felt horrible and could barely move. I felt so bad but I couldn’t miss that meeting” he said 

”Of course sweetheart. You know family means everything to me. Here, sit. I’ll make you breakfast” she said as they went downstairs and reached the kitchen

Joanna and Jaime were eating breakfast when Cersei called from the stairs. ”Jaime? Joanna? You here?”

”In the kitchen, babe!” 

”Good morning” Cersei said entering the kitchen in her matching crimson Mrs. Lannister robe. ”What are you guys doing?”

”Just having some breakfast. We saved you some pancakes in the microwave” he said getting up to kiss her. ”Feeling better?” He asked putting a hand on her bump.

”Yes, thank you for letting me sleep in. I really needed it” she said. ”Especially after last night..” she giggled for Jaimes ears only. ”And thank you Joanna for helping me yesterday. I was feeling really bad yesterday. He was running amok in here” she said putting a hand over her bump and sitting down. 

”No worries dear, you know I’m only a phone call away. I have to leave now to prepare for New Years. I’ll see you at 6pm tomorrow” Joanna said hugging them both before she left.

“Oh Jesus that’s a lot of stuff! I thought only the car seat and stroller would be arriving today, but looks like they sent everything at once. There’s the stroller, car seat, crib, baby nest, the mobile AND baby gym. That’s almost everything” she said surprised. 

“Shit. That’s gonna take forever” Jaime said

“We better get on it! I’m so excited!” She said kissing him

“Don’t you wanna... I don’t know, put on some clothes first?”

“What? I’m wearing a robe?” She said smiling

“Yes, but I KNOW you’re naked under there and it’s distracting as hell” he said pulling her close by her waist as she giggled. 

“Oh stop it” she said slapping his arms away. “We’ll have time for that later. But now, we need to start getting this together, for him” she said looking down and putting his hand at her bump. “But first I need to put on clothes apparently so I’ll be right back” she said flicking his nose with her finger

She came back wearing black leather pants and a light grey Kenzo t-shirt. Her hair she’d straighten out with a straightener and she’d painted her eyelashes with a little mascara. 

“When did you even have the time to dress anyway?” she said walking towards him sitting in a chaos of the stroller he’d started on getting ready. 

“I got back up to our room while mother was making breakfast. You didn’t even flinch when I hit my toe in our bed and yelled out. I had to feel your pulse to make sure you were still alive” he said smirking.

“Well, at least all of your clothes still fits you” she said rolling her eyes, sitting down beside him and exhaling in a sigh. “Nothing fits me anymore... I’ve gained 10,5 kg...”

“I understand that’s frustrating honey. I’ll buy you new clothes if you want. I understand that doesn’t replace the frustration but at least it might put a smile on that beautiful face of yours I love so much” he said kissing her and she did smile. “Now, help me with this. It’s even more complicated than it looks”.  
———————————————————


	12. Tommen’s birth 2034

”Jaime, that’s wrong. The part he’s supposed to lie in is supposed to be the other way around”

“What? Why? I followed the instructions”

“Yes, but I’d prefer if we looked our child in the face, wouldn’t you?” She giggled a little

“Yeah, let’s flip it around”

They spent the whole day getting everything together and moving everything except the stroller and car seat up to the nursery they’d just finished painting. It was white except for one was that was baby blue. Everything was finished except for filling the wardrobe with clothes. The car seat they’d already placed in Jaime’s car as he would obviously be the one driving. They didn’t need to pack the stroller since the car seat also worked as just that, a stroller. 

“High five! It took all day but we made it” Cersei said holding up her hand

Jaime high fived her and pulled her close into a kiss. 

“Wanna have date night tonight?” Jaime asked holding her waist

“Hmm, what is your offer?” Cersei asked excited 

“My offer is dinner out, a movie in bed...” he pulled her closer and whispered in her ear “and hot r-rated sex”.

She giggled. “Didn’t you get enough of me last night?”

“I can never get enough of you..” he said kissing her neck

“We better go change our clothes then” she said smiling. “I’ll drive since I cannot drink anyways if you call to make a reservation”

“Deal. Which restaurant?”

“Surprise me” she said sending him a blow kiss as she walked up the stairs. 

She was just done dressing when he walked in. She was wearing an olive green shortsleeved maternity silk dress with a bow at the back. She’d matched it with black socks fastened to her panties and black heels. She wore a necklace with olive green diamonds she’d gotten from Jaime at Christmas a few weeks earlier and matching earrings. She quickly put on some mascara and red lipstick, she only brushed her hair and topped the golden curls with an olive green bow headband. 

“You look beautiful, honey” he said kissing her cheek and she smiled in response. He walked past her to put on the suit and olive green shirt matching her dress that she’d laid out for him.  
———————————————————  
“Thank you for a lovely dinner” Cersei said kissing Jaime deeply as they got back to their apartment. “I’m sorry I really have to pee!” She said breaking the kiss running into the bathroom just beside them in the hallway.

“Ah! Jaime! Come here quickly!” 

He entered the bathroom and saw her crying and all red from stress in her face. 

“Honey, what’s wrong?”

“Look! There’s blood... we have to go to the hospital, now!” She said showing him the blood in her panties.

“I’ll get the car keys” Jaime said hurrying to the table outside where they left the keys to Cersei’s car before he ran upstairs to get her a pair of new panties and a maxi pad just to be sure. 

He handed her the panties and she quickly changed to them and then they were off. Jaime could still drive since he luckily only drank one glass of wine during their dinner. 

She sat crying but trying to stay calm in the car as they both pictured the worst in their minds.  
———————————————————  
After running some tests and checking on the baby the doctor got back. 

“So, the good news are that your baby is perfectly healthy and that this was just a small unharmful bleeding that can sometimes occur. Like I said it wasn’t dangerous at all but you made the right decision to come straight here” the doctor said looking at them both 

“The not so good news are that if your baby continues to grow at this rate you’ll might have to consider planning a c section. You are petite and we wouldn’t want to risk a mother’s health. Therefore I’ve booked you a check up in another 7 weeks to discuss it, it might not be necessary by then but we’ll see. I will discharge you now, have a good night and go home to get some sleep” he said smiling as he walked away. 

“We can finally breath again...” Jaime said as Cersei rose to get into her own clothes again.  
———————————————————  
Cersei had been quiet the whole car ride home and Jaime was worried. 

“Cers, are you alright?”

She broke into tears as they entered the apartment. 

“I don’t want to have a C section. I wanted to give birth the natural way” she said as Jaime held her. 

“Schhhh, it might not even be necessary you heard the doctor”

She cried even more. “I’m tired and fat and I feel so ugly and worthless, I may not even be able to give birth to my own son” 

Jaime crouched on the floor and took her hands in his. “Look at me Cers. You are the strongest, most intelligent and beautiful woman I know and I am so in love with you that it hurts. I don’t care wether you have a C section or give birth naturally because it will be your body doing the work and I couldn’t feel more honored as a dad that you are the one carrying and birthing my son. We’re in this together for the rest of our lives, and I will be there every step of it, I promised you that the day I proposed to you” he rose and hugged her close to him as she stopped crying. 

“Let’s get you to bed under the covers and a blanket, you’re freezing cold”

She nodded and took the hand he was offering to walk upstairs. 

He helped her undress and change to a warm pink fleece pajamas with black hearts all over it. He put on a flannel crimson pajamas as he lied down beside her and she snuggled close to him and laid her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and turned on the tv. 

“Did you mean it?” She asked after a while

“Mean what?” 

“That you’re still in love with me, not only loving me out of habit”

“Of course I did! Of course I am still in love with you, I am more in love with you than ever, honey. Don’t ever doubt the fact that I am”

“Good, cause I’m still madly in love with you too” she said tilting her head up for a kiss. 

He held her close like that with one arm around her waist and the other on her bump, some moments stroking it as they slowly drifted off to sleep.  
———————————————————  
The weeks passed and as they entered week 36 of Cersei’s pregnancy it was time to see the doctor the day after she officially went on her maternity leave. 

“We have good news for you since you really wanted to give birth vaginally. Your little one is healthy and he’s growing at a more normal rate now. He’s actually quite small at this time in the pregnancy and currently weighs around 2.4kg, though it’s absolutely nothing to worry about. He’s just a little smaller than the average” the doctor said smiling. 

As they walked to the car Cersei sighed in relief. “You heard that? I can give birth naturally! And he’s healthy, and small which kind of makes me happy since I’m pushing him out you know... down there...”

“I heard, I’m happy you’re happy, honey” he said kissing her. “I’ve seen you down there, I’m impressed you’re so brave, I would’ve panicked the moment I found out about the baby” he said and they both laughed a little. 

She walked the few steps up to the door to their apartment and felt all out of breath. “Jesus this is getting heavy...” she said holding her bump with both hands as she walked in to sit down at the bench by their door. 

“I know, honey. Here, I’ll help you” he said reaching out both his hands to her.  
———————————————————  
2 weeks later: February, Jaime’s 36th birthday 

“Good morning old man, it’s your birthday!” she said kissing his cheek when they’d both woken up.

“Hey! Who are you calling old? We’re the same age”

She shook her head. “Nope, you’re closer to 40 than 30 now. But your hot younger wife is still as close to 30” she said laughing

He turned and half crawled on top of her pinning her hands by her head. “You’re lucky your 38 weeks very pregnant, or I’d punish you”

She laughed. “Kisses and love bites does not count as a punishment”.

“Now, I’ll remember that when I fuck you after our son is born” he said as she laughed. 

They’d been careful the past two weeks and hadn’t had sex in order to not end the pregnancy too early. Well, not his cock in her vagina sex at least. 

“Why am I getting warm?” He asked 

She laughed. “Because you’re horny for me? I don’t know, only you can answer that, my love” 

“Cers, even though we both know how true that is I think your water just broke...” he said pulling back the covers gesturing to the wet spot between her legs.

“Ah!” She stood up as fast as she could.  
“Jaime! Towels! Quickly! It’s pouring!”

Jaime ran to their bathroom to get every towel he could find and laid all except one around her and beneath her on the floor. When it had stopped pouring he had Cersei sitting down back on the bed. He pulled off her wet t shirt and panties and gave her the dry towel to dry herself. 

“I’m gonna go and get you some dry clothes and then we’re calling our doctor to tell him your water broke. Do you want anything specific from the wardrobe?”

“No. Yes actually, the biggest panties you can find, not in lace though and a knitted sweater, I’m freezing” 

“Of course, my love”

He came back and called the doctor while she got dressed. She put on a pair of big white cotton panties with black Victoria’s Secret text, a black cotton balconette bra, black maternity jeans, a black Moshino t shirt and a knitted white embellished miu miu cardigan. She smiled, he wasn’t the best at picking comfortable clothes for her but on the other hands it couldn’t have been easy for him since she wasn’t the best at buying them either and she loved him for helping her right now when she could barely see her own feet anymore. 

“He told me that you should just try to live as normal as usual because since you’re not even having contractions yet it could be a while. You shouldn’t necessarily leave the house in order to do anything else than a short walk or go grocery shopping though”.

“Sound good. Though it’s your birthday, I can still go to your parents house to the party if you want. I don’t even feel anything yet” she said as she brushed her hair with her pink Mason Pearson brush. 

“No, we’ll call them and cancel telling them the reason why. They won’t blame us a second. I don’t want you being over there if you start getting contractions, I want us to be here so there’s only us and we can stay calm together without my parents, or even worse, Tyrion freaking out and making you stressed. Besides, my 36th can’t possibly get any better than our son on his way out and me getting to spend it with you all to myself” he said caressing her bump and kissing her. 

“I still think we should get you a cake and order some good food. Also, I got you a present”

“Then we’ll celebrate here just the two of us” he said smiling 

“Jaime, I love it when you take care of me. But you shouldn’t forget about yourself, you’re allowed to get dressed too you know. And until this one decides to meet us, we’re celebrating you and only you. I love my old sexy caring husband”. She said kissing him and running her hands up and down his muscled abdomen. 

She broke the kiss. “Go get dressed sexy, I’ll call your mother” she said giving his ass a slap as she giggled. 

He laughed and shook his head as he headed for the room that held their closet.  
His phone he’d forgotten there when he’d gotten dry clothes for Cersei suddenly called. It was Tyrion.

“Yes, brother?”

“IS SHE HAVING THE BABY?! AM I AN UNCLE YET?” Tyrion yelled in the phone.

“Well hello big brother, happy birthday! I hope you’re having a good morning” Jaime said mocking him. “No she’s not having the baby, calm down. Are you insane? How fast do you possibly think having a baby happens? It could be days. And how did you even find out?”

“Mother is talking to Cersei. And what? It’s been almost 9 months already. But yes, happy birthday old man”

“Why is everyone calling me old?! I’m still in my 30s god damn it!” 

“You’re closer to your 40s than 30 now, you’re old” Tyrion said laughing

“Did Cersei make you say that?”

“No? Why?”

“You’re just weirdly alike sometimes...” he said

“That’s because we’re both fun, you’re not. Tell me when the baby’s here. Byyyyeee” Tyrion said hanging up.

Jaime shook his head. “I can be fun...” he said to himself. 

“Oh trust me, I know you can” Cersei said entering the room and sitting down on the floor resting her back against a wall. “Who’s saying you’re not?”

“Tyrion...”

“Well, he’s your brother... it’s his job not to like you” she said giggling.

Jaime put on a pair of black jeans and a white t shirt, he went back to Cersei and crouched in front of her. 

“How are you feeling?” 

She reached her arms to him.  
“He’s moving a lot in there, but no contractions. Help me up please”

He picked her up and lifted her in his arms to carry her downstairs to the sofa in their living room. She giggled but nuzzled her face against his neck holding her arms around around it. He sat her down on the sofa and she gestured for him to lie down with his head in her lap. 

“Come here you” she said and he laid one blanket over her before lying down with his head on her thighs and covering himself with a blanket. 

They’d just finished watching a movie and had chosen another one when Cersei screamed out. 

“Ouch! Fuck!”

“Shit, even I felt that. Right in my head, thanks Tommen” he said smiling as he rose and started stroking a hand over her bump. 

“Are you Alright?”

“No... yes... I think the contractions are starting... ouch...” she scrunched up her face in pain and moved to sit up straight. 

Jaime took her hand in his and she squeezed it hard. “Ouch ouch ouch... Tommen, please... I’m your mum, be nice to me...”

A couple of more hours of contractions went and Jaime decided she was in enough pain to drive her to the hospital. When they arrived they checked her and told her that everything was normal and going in a slow pace just as it should for a woman giving birth her first time. They sent her home since she was only 3cm dialated. 

“Did you hear that?! Only 3cm!! I feel like I’m gonna fucking be ripped apart in half and I’m only open 3cm?! Is this a fucking joke?!” She said crouching forward with hands on her hips barely able to walk as they entered their apartment. 

“I know honey... I’m sorry you’re in pain. They did tell you you could take pain killers as long as you followed the instructions on the package”

“This is all your fault... you and your charming smile and shining hair and sexy body and big cock you couldn’t keep in your pants... YOUR fault...”

He laughed. “I don’t remember you complaining the night we made him, but you’re in pain right now so I forgive you. Come here, let’s lay you down on the sofa” he said leading her towards their living room. 

10 more hours went and now at 2am the next day the contractions were a lot closer. Cersei moved to stand at the back of the sofa with her head on her hands that were locked together. She panted and breathed hard swaying from side to side. 

“Jaime... where did you go? Please... I need you... I can’t to this anymore...”

“I’m here baby, I just had to put our bags in the car” he said walking to stand beside her as he took her hands in his. 

She was crying now. “Don’t leave me again... I need you here... it hurts, it hurts so so bad...”

“I know baby, I know... I called the hospital and they said it’s time for us to come there. You ready?”

“Finally... yes... just... just wait a second I feel a bad contraction coming...”

Cersei cried out in pain as she squeezed Jaime’s hands when suddenly the door bell rung.  
“What the fuck? Who-“

“I don’t fucking care!” Cersei interrupted. “I don’t fucking care if it’s the king himself... please Jaime, get me to the hospital...please, it hurts... I can’t take it”

“Schh schh, of course I’ll take you there, we’re leaving now okay?”

She nodded as she took his hands and he walked backwards holding them. He helped her sit down at the bench by the door and put her uggs on for her and put a coat on her, she was in too much pain now to do it herself. 

Suddenly Joanna opened the door and Cersei cried out in pain in her next contraction squeezing both Jaime’s hands. 

“Mother! What the hell are you doing here?! We’re quite busy if you can’t hear that”

“I know I know... I just hadn’t heard anything in a while and got worried...”

“Mother, go home. Now. I don’t have time for this, if you haven’t noticed my wife is in quite a bit of pain and about to give birth” Jaime said. “Cers, honey, can you walk to the car? It’s only a few meters left okay?”

She nodded and he helped her to her feet as they walked past Joanna and locked their door before walking Cersei to his Porsche. 

She had more contractions in the car and tried not to scream to loudly but she was in too much pain. “How is this even happening? It’s too early... two weeks too early...” she sighed to herself.

When they’d arrived at the hospital and gotten a room Jaime helped Cersei to lay down in the bed and change from the clothes she’d been wearing since morning the day before. A nurse came in and welcomed them as well as asking if they needed anything and if and what drugs Cersei wanted. 

“Give me everything you have!” Cersei said all red and sweaty in her face as she squeezed Jaime’s hand in another contraction. When the contraction was gone she laid back and turned her head to Jaime. 

“Jaime it hurts... it hurts so bloody much... how much longer is it gonna be?”

“I know sweetheart, I know. I am so proud of you, I love you with all my heart” he said kissing her cheek.

After a couple of more hours her doctor entered the room and she examined her.  
“Cersei darling, I’m happy to tell you you’re finally 10cm open. I know you’re tired but you have to start pushing now, alright?”

Cersei nodded as she started pushing. She screamed and squeezed Jaime’s hand and teared and the sheets and then, finally she heard the baby’s screams and she threw her head back in relief breathing hard and crying. Jaime helped cutting the cord before they laid their son in Cersei’s arms. Both Jaime and Cersei cried. 

Jaime held Tommen’s little hand and pressed a soft kiss to Cersei’s lips when she turned to look at him. 

“I am so proud of you honey. So proud of you both. I love you both so much”

“We love you too” Cersei said reaching to kiss him again. 

They sat like that in their own bubble, forgetting the rest of the world at 5am in the morning of February 19th. One of Jaime’s hands hugging Cersei and one holding baby Tommen’s hand as he laid in Cersei’s arms already sleeping.


	13. The first few months with the first baby, 2034

Morning of February 20th, 1 day after Tommen was born. 

Cersei lost a lot of blood during the birth of Tommen which meant that her doctors wanted to keep her there a day extra for observation. On the 21st they’d all be going home. 

Jaime was out getting Cersei some decent food since she refused to eat the one at the hospital and to be honest, he did too. When he got back Cersei sat up cradling Tommen’s hand who laid beside her in his own bed. 

“Hello, honey. I got you something” he said sitting on the bed facing her giving her a kiss. 

“How is our little one?” He asked

“Still way too nice. He just ate and fell asleep shortly after still sucking at my boob” she said smiling. 

“Your favorite flowers” he said putting a fresh bouquet of peonies in the vase beside her. 

“Since you are the best wife and mum a husband could ever ask for and we both love you more than everything in this world me and Tommen got you something” he said picking up a black velvet box from a white Chanel bag. 

“We both know you’ve been looking at this online for a while so I bought it a few days ago. I’m glad I did since he decided to peek out early”.

Cersei gasped as she opened the box. “Oh Jaime... it’s beautiful! Gosh you spoil me rotten” she said kissing him deeply and looking at the sparkly necklace in pure real diamonds with a Chanel symbol also in pure diamonds at the right on it. “Thank you, honey” she said kissing him again. 

“I have one more surprise for you. My parents and Tyrion are coming here any minute to visit us, they sounded really excited when I called them and said they could come. I didn’t tell them anything about the exact time he was born or his names, weight or height. We’ll tell them when they get here” he said smiling.

Tommen stirred and was about to wake up but Jaime was faster. He hurried to his bed and picked him up in his arms lightly rocking him back and forth. He was wearing a baby blue body and baby blue hat that was too big for him since he ended up being smaller than expected. They’d order some smaller clothes when they get home. 

A knock on the door and before Jaime could answer it Joanna, Tywin and Tyrion entered the room. 

Joanna gasped but kept her voice down in order to not wake or scare Tommen. “Hello there little one!” She said.

“Congratulations my baby” she said carefully hugging Jaime “you’re a father now”  
She moved towards Cersei as Tywin and Tyrion congratulated Jaime and inspected baby Tommen. 

“And congratulations to you sweetheart. You’re a mother now” she said kissing Cersei’s cheek. “How are you feeling? When was he born? Tell us everything” she said as they all sat down on chairs around the room. Jaime sat down back beside Cersei after he laid Tommen in her arms and gave her a quick kiss. 

“I’m tired, exhausted really. But seeing Tommen’s little face makes all the tiredness and pain go away. It hurt like hell and I lost too much blood which is the reason we’re here a day extra, but Jaime was there the whole time no matter how much I yelled at him or crushed his hands. That’s pure love I have to say” she said reaching out one arm to hold his hand and they laced their fingers together. 

“Tommen Henry Cecil Lannister was born yesterday at 5.05am after nearly 17 hours of contractions. He’s named Tommen as his own name, Henry after my middle name and Cecil after Cersei’s middle name Cecilia. He weighed only 3400 grams and was only 38cm tall so he’s quite tiny. And he’s the sweetest, kindest and quietest baby we’ve ever met” Jaime said proudly. 

After a couple of hours of talking and laughing and Tywin, Joanna and Tyrion all holding baby Tommen they rose to leave. 

“I think it’s time for us to leave you some alone time with Tommen. It was lovely seeing my grandchild. I love you all” Joanna said kissing Jaime, Cersei and Tommen on their foreheads. 

”We’ll follow you out, I feel like going for a little walk” Cersei said handing Tommen to Jaime who fixed the car seat to a stroller and put him down. He went back to Cersei and took both her hands to help her rise. They went like that, Jaime holding one hand in Cersei’s and the other pushing the stroller. 

When they’d said goodbye to everyone they went back to their room. 

“I’m so glad we’re going home tomorrow. I don’t care that I’m still really weak and hurting all over. I am so over being here and I just wanna go home with my own family” Cersei said reaching up to kiss Jaime. “Besides, I have my strong sexy husband to help me” she continued smiling.

“Always and forever, honey” he said smiling back at her.  
———————————————————  
The night passed and when it was morning again they could finally go home. Cersei had just showered and dressed while Jaime was packing their stuff. 

“You ready to go home?” He asked her giving her a kiss and holding her waist. The bump was no longer in their way and he pulled her close. She’d almost lost the whole belly immediately when Tommen was born but she still wanted to wear her maternity jeans since they were soft around where she hurt. 

“Absolutely” she said taking his hand in hers as she pushed the stroller with her other hand and he carried their thing over his other shoulder and in his free hand. 

Baby Tommen was blonde and green eyed just like both his parents. He slept peacefully the whole way home at the back of Jaime’s car with Cersei beside him. 

“We’re finally home. And with our little baby boy. I love you, Jaime” she said kissing him when they’d entered their apartment. 

“I love you too Cers, so much. And I am so proud of you, you are the strongest person I know” he said nuzzling his nose against hers. 

Tommen woke up sad and hungry. Cersei picked him up from his car seat. 

“Does daddy want to feed him? I bought some formula before. It’s in the cupboard above the sink. I can pump and store it for later. I thought you should be entitled to bond the same way with Tommen as I do” she said smiling

Jaime’s face beamed. “Yes, a thousand times yes”

Cersei giggled and handed him Tommen. “I’ll go warm a bottle of formula for you” Cersei said kissing Jaime’s cheek.  
———————————————————  
2 months had gone by without Cersei and Jaime having a single moment to themselves. Tommen was the sweetest and quietest baby they could possibly imagine and they both loved him with the whole of their hearts but they wouldn’t mind a date night alone. Luckily, Jaime had a solution. Joanna had been nagging him for weeks wanting to babysit her grandson so Jaime had called her and given her instructions on Tommen’s habits and for the first time in 2 months he would be babysitted for a whole night until the next morning. At 10am the next morning Cersei and Jaime would pick Tommen up at his grandparents place, but for now, they had the whole night just to themselves. 

“Are you sure about this?” Cersei said getting ready for their dinner

“Absolutely, Cers it’s Joanna. I don’t know a more baby loving grandmother. Tommen’s a lucky guy” he said pulling her close to him

“I guess you’re right” she said smiling back at him

“I am. Now relax, this night is about us and only us, Cersei and Jaime. No one else. We can’t forget each other” he said

“Never, I’ll never forget my loving caring sexy husband who’s to tall for me to kiss” she said giggling and getting up on her tiptoes.  
———————————————————  
They’d spent dinner just like before Tommen. Feet brushing calves under the table, flirting and dirty looks. A few kisses here and there. 

When they got back Cersei slammed the door close and gripped Jaime as she kissed him senseless. She pulled away only to whisper in his ear “You know, my doctor gave me the green light yesterday, and now I demand my extremely sexy husband who’s been teasing me and making me horny all night to fuck me senseless”

He kicked off his shoes and laughed a little. “I was teasing YOU? I was making YOU horny? Then what the hell were you doing to ME? Trying to give me a damn heart attack?” He said grabbing her ass and pulling her close as they kissed hungrily, that close she could feel his erection that was growing by the minute. He swooped her up in his arms carrying her to their bed as she giggled. 

He laid her on their bed and got on top kissing her. He reached the hem of her nude dress with pink sequined flowers and lifted it off her. He kissed her lips and continued kissing his way down her chest where he unclasped her bra and squeezed and kissed her nowadays large breasts. He kissed his way down to her panties where he unclasped her socks and pulled them down as well as her panties. He kissed his way up to her mouth and she pushed at his shoulders, he knew exactly what she wanted. He let her flip them over and she undressed him in the same way he’d undressed her. When they both were naked Jaime flipped them back over and kissed her softly. 

“Are you sure?” He asked her knowing how much she’d hurt down there just a few weeks earlier. 

“So sure” she said trying to catch her breath. 

That was all he needed to hear. He carefully pushed inside her and kissed her neck as they both moaned loudly. 

Their first night together since Cersei giving birth was pure love. They made love several times that night as they kissed, caressed and whispered loving words.


	14. When did we get so cheesy? 2034

9am the next morning

“Jaime, wake up. Your phone is ringing”

“Yeah... it’s probably just the alarm.. we need to get dressed and go get our son” 

“You do. I think I’ll stay here, wake me up when you’re both back in bed” she said yawning and pulling the covers back over her head

He laughed and shook his head as he stretched to grab his phone. “You think you’re charming hmm?”

“I know so” she said smirking underneath the covers.

“Mother?” He answered the phone confused

“Hello darling! Before you ask, everything is great. In fact, I was just gonna call to tell you that I’m kidnapping your son until 6pm tonight, then I will have had him for a whole 24 hours” she said in a matter of fact voice

“Uhm, I guess that’s alright”

“Great! I’ll see you at 6!” She said excitedly hanging up. 

“Uhm...Okay... sooo, my mother kidnapped our son until 6 tonight” he said pulling back the covers from Cersei

Cersei pouted a little. “But I miss our baby boy...”

“So do I, but it’s not that long”

She sighed sarcastically “I guess you’re gonna have to due then as company...”

“Oh I can be VERY good company...” he said pulling back the covers from her completely and climbing on top her naked body kissing his way up to her lips as she giggled. She could already feel his naked hard erection rubbing against her and she couldn’t help herself from asking. 

“Did you wake up hard?” She said breaking the kiss giggling

“Yes... even if I love our morning cuddles with our son sleeping peacefully between us it’s impossible sleeping alone next to my sexy beautiful wife without waking up rock hard for her...” he said kissing her neck. 

“Come here you” she said pulling him up to her lips kissing him hungrily. 

He reached out to the drawer of his nightstand to find a condom, never breaking the kiss. She giggled as he fumbled for the fourth time since they’d arrived home from dinner yesterday with getting it on. 

“You know, maybe I should try the pill again” 

“No, it’s not worth you feeling even worse than you already do during your period” he said stroking her cheek

“I was only 21 when I got off it and my body has changed since then. I think it’s worth a try, if it doesn’t work I can just get off it again” she said smiling 

He nodded. “Alright, But you tell me as soon as you feel any different taking it” he said kissing her cheek. 

“Yes, but right now I want to make love to my husband” she said pulling him back to her lips kissing him. She pushed at his shoulders to flip them around and he obeyed. She took his arms to gesture for him to sit up and he threw his arms around her as she took his cock in her hand and she sank down on it in his lap. 

Their lips and tongues barely ever left each other between their gasps and moans as they moved together slowly to savor every moment of their coupling. Their hands were moving slowly up and down exploring each other, squeezing and caressing before they settled in each other’s tangling their fingers together. They could feel their heartbeats beating against each other in a matching rhythm. She angled herself a little and felt Jaime hitting her spot. 

“Oh Jaime... god... I’m so close...” she said before returning to their kissing. 

He felt her walls tightening incredibly tight around him in this position as she came with his name on her lips and it sent him over the edge too. 

“Oh Cers... my Cersei... the only one who makes me feel this good...” he said kissing her and tipping backwards still holding her. They stayed like that for a moment kissing. Eventually she rolled off him and laid beside him with her head on his chest and her arm over his abdomen. 

“That was amazing. I love you” she said tilting her head to kiss him. 

“It was. I love you too, my love” he said.

“My old old husband still satisfy his wife in bed” she said giggling

“Hey! I thought we discussed this on my birthday, I’m not old. I’m still in my 30s god damn it” 

She giggled. “I’m just glad my old husband is still up for great morning sex with me” 

He sighed. “We’re gonna have to do something about you calling me old...  
I’m 36, the same age you are, we’re born the same year, remember that honey” 

She giggled and tilted her head to kiss him. “I’m still 35, babe. But I love teasing my young, sexy, strong baby daddy husband”

“Mmm... that’s much better...” he said kissing her

“So, what do you wanna do today? Only the two of us” she asked sitting up watching him with excited glittery eyes.

“Stay in bed all day maybe? Watch a movie, have takeout?” 

“No... Jaime we can’t stay in bed all day even if it’s raining outside... let’s go to the cinema! Let’s have lunch out and go to the cinema, it feels like years since we last went there. Maybe do some shopping before? I need a new dress for the gala next week you’re by the way attending with me and however boring it sounds, we need to go grocery shopping too”

Jaime sighed. “Fine... but I’m choosing the dress” he said wiggling his eyebrows. 

Jaime actually had quite good style and an eye for details when it came to dressing Cersei. Funny enough he sucked at dressing himself, perhaps because he was never interested. Luckily he had Cersei who always bought him the latest fashion and laid out clothes for him when they were going somewhere special. 

“Hmm... I’m not sure I trust an old man with dressing me” she said excessively laughing almost before finishing her sentence. 

Jaime sighed. “You’re gonna pay for that... I thought we agreed I wasn’t old?”

Cersei quickly rose with her t shirt and panties in hand she found on the floor and ran out the room. “You’re gonna have to catch me first!” She yelled giggling as she ran for the stairs. 

Jaime shook his head. “For fucks sake...” he murmured to himself as he rose to put his boxers on unable to hide his smile as he ran after her. 

Before she could react Jaime catched her by her waist and pushed her against the wall downstairs just by the stairs. She giggled as he pinned her hands above her head. 

“Say after me: Jaime is NOT old” he said grinning

“Jaime’s an old man” Cersei said giggling

Jaime shook his head. “Wrong. Jaime is NOT old”

Cersei giggled but broke free from his grasp to cup his face in her hands pulling his forehead against hers. 

“Jaime Henry William Lannister, of course you’re not old, you’re 36 and look hotter than ever. I can’t keep my hands off of you when we’re alone. You look better than men half your age and your humor is unlike anything else. I love how you always make me laugh, even when I don’t want to laugh. You’re always there for me and I couldn’t have asked for someone better when I was in the worst pain of my life birthing Tommen. I love you and our son with all of my heart, and I love you for giving me a son for us to love and spoil. I’m the luckiest, most spoilt and most loved wife I know and I needed you to know all of this. I was planning on telling you after Tommen was born but I never found the right time and then we were suddenly home again. I love being your wife and I am so happy when I’m with you. I’m glad you didn’t listen to me all those years ago and actually fell in love with me”

He moved his hands up her thighs under her t shirt and closed the last centimeter of distance between them by pulling her close by her waist. 

“Oh Cers... I love you too, and I love being your husband. You spoil me everyday with your love for me” 

She giggled. “When did we get so cheesy?”

“Almost 16 years ago” he said kissing her.


	15. The baby and the interruption, 2034

“Ready to go? Which car is his car seat in?” Cersei asked at 5.30pm

“Mine” Jaime said 

“I’ve had amazing 24 hours with you but I can’t wait to see our little boy” Cersei said taking Jaime’s hand as they walked towards his car

“Me too. Maybe we should ask mother and father if they’d like to babysit Tommen a full 24 hour day a month so we can have some time just for the two of us? I actually think they’d like that and I would love for Tommen to grow up having that bond with them” Jaime said

Since becoming grandparents Tywin and Joanna had officially moved back from Spain to London to be a bigger part of Tommen’s life. 

“I agree, maybe we should?” She said getting in the passenger seat next to Jaime. “Hey I just thought of probably the only thing I don’t know about you. I’ve never seen your drivers license even though I’ve seen your passport more times than I can count, and we’ve never spoken about it strangely enough. When did you get your drivers license?”

“Hah I think you’re right! How have we been together for nearly 16 years without ever speaking about that? That’s weird...” he said chuckling. “Well, I was 18. I’d just finished high school and I got it just before summer. The girls were VERY impressed. Embarrassed as I am about it now I was quite a douche that summer, sleeping around all summer and never calling any of them back”

“Told you you were a fuckboy” 

“Until I met you” he said smiling at her. “I guess that sometimes it just takes that one special person. I felt a connection to you so strong that no other woman could ever compare even from the first night I saw you, my heart skipped a beat and as stupid as I was I didn’t understand what it was until half a year later. Whoever I looked at, all I saw was you. Anyway, what about you? How old were you?”

She smiled at him. “I was 19. December 2017. It was unusually cold and even though it barely ever snows in London I woke up to snow and ice all over the streets. I was so nervous, I was sure I was gonna fail but everyone told me I was ready and apparently I was. I’d been in Paris all term but luckily my cousin kept practicing with me there so when I got back to London for the holidays I took the test just a few days before Christmas. Even though I as usual got everything I could ever dream of materialisticly speaking that Christmas, the best present was easily my driver’s license. It was also the first thing I felt proud of myself for doing”

“Which cousin helped you?”

“Emma. You know the blonde blue eyed one? 10 years older than us, we haven’t met her physically since our wedding”

“Of course I remember her, you guys speak or Skype at least once a month. Maybe you should try actually seeing each other, she’d probably love to meet Tommen”

“Yeah, I guess life just always seems to come in between. You were with me when we skyped her and showed her Tommen the first time. Her own children are 15 and 13 now you know”

“Wow... time flies! I remember them at our wedding, they were so sweet and nice both the whole day and night” he said 

“And now we have our own little one. Speaking of, you think he’s scared off your parents for good?” She said giggling 

“No, he might be demanding and knowing what he wants but he’s so nice. He never cries just for the sake of it or because we don’t carry him around every hour of every day and night, I think they’d want to babysit him again. Mother sounded completely starstrucked with him earlier today when she called. I could hear him, she must have held him in her arms. I could hear that little sound he makes in his sleep sometimes, it took everything in me not to drive there and take him back with me home to us again” 

“I love that sound. What about your father? He’s been so quiet since Tommen’s arrival”

“He’s always quiet. He doesn’t exactly show affection often. I think he sees him more as one of his heirs who will take over the company after me. I think he’s content with our firstborn being a boy just for the sake of the company” he said rolling his eyes.  
———————————————————  
“Finally home again. And with our little Tommen who’s been a really good boy” Cersei said with baby voice as she laid Tommen down in the babynest in their living room sofa. “He should be hungry soon. We have quite a lot of milk in the fridge I’ve been pumping for the past day, should I save it and pump again or should I breastfeed? It has to be one way or the other cause it’s been quite a while since I pumped now, my boobs are gonna explode”

Jaime laughed at the thought of it. “Maybe we should save it? Then if I’m home alone with him we have some real milk for him instead of that formula. Actually, I’ll be home with him tomorrow afternoon right? At least for a few hours, you’re going to the hairdresser fixing your extensions remember?”

“Oh shit, that’s right! I’ve already forgotten about that... gosh how do you keep track of things like that, my brain is all mushy these days”

“Because I actually listen when you talk” he said sitting down next to her on the sofa kissing her and she only smiled in response. 

“I know you’re tired and we agreed on take out but pleeeaaaaase can you make that pasta I love? Pretty please?”

Jaime sighed heavily. “Please tell me you’re joking?”

“I’m afraid I’m not... pleeeaaase? I’ll do anything”

“Fine. ONLY because I love you. BUT since you said you’ll do anything...I want a blowjob before bed” he said smirking

“Really? Are you serious? Tommen, cover your ears. Your daddy’s being dirty AGAIN” She said and he thought she might be irritated for real if he didn’t know her better.

He shrugged. “I love annoying you, and I thought it was worth a try since you said you’d do anything, but you know I’d do it anyways” he said laughing and getting up to make the pasta she wanted but she catched his wrist and rose and pulled him close to her. 

“You’re dirty you know that? But yes, I’ll give you a blowjob, since I actually enjoy giving you them” she said kissing him

He smiled against her lips. “That pasta will be done faster than ever before” they both broke free as they heard Tommen waking up crying. 

“Me, child. You, pasta” she said handing out their tasks and he nodded in response.  
———————————————————  
A few hours later.

“So, Tommen’s asleep in our room and I put the baby monitor on” she said walking down the stairs. She grabbed his hand as she walked past him in the kitchen and walked towards the living room. She pushed him down on the sofa. 

“Cers, What-“ but she was on him taking off his t shirt kissing her way down his chest before he could protest. 

“I promised you, remember?” She said smirking

Jaime sat up and took her hands in his pulling her close in his lap. 

“Yes, but I don’t ever want to be the kind of man who holds sex against you. That’s not me”

“I know, and I love you for that” she said cupping his face and softly kissing him  
“Though you were the one to suggest it” she said giggling

“Yes, but I wasn’t being serious, I just love teasing you” he said smiling at her

“And I love loving you” she said kissing him. 

He tilted her backwards and climbed on top of her as she giggled

She moaned as he unbuttoned her white Ralph Lauren shirt and kissed his way down her chest and stomach. He unzipped her black tight suit pants and pulled them off her kissing his way up between her legs. He started kissing and licking her there as she moaned and squirmed underneath his touch. She came shortly with his name on her lips and he kissed his way back up to her mouth. 

They kissed hungry as she fumbled with his belt buckle. She laughed and threw her head back in frustration. 

“You do it” she said

“Only if you unclasp your bra” he said smirking at her as he undid his pants. 

When done he moved down to kiss her again. He sucked at her neck while putting on a condom and squeezed her boobs as he entered her. He groaned against her neck as she gripped his shoulders and moaned. 

Suddenly, they heard their door unlocking. 

“Jaime?! Cersei?! You home?!” Tyrion yelled as he entered. 

Cersei’s eyes snapped open. “Oh my god!  
Jaime, you need to stop! Get off” she said but it was too late.

Tyrion entered the room and instantly turned his gaze around. “Jesus Christ! That’s an image I’ll sadly never forget. Don’t the two of you have a life?!” 

Jaime stayed on top of Cersei to shield her but pulled out. 

“We’re a little busy here!” Jaime yelled irritated at Tyrion as he reached for the blanket behind him.

They both covered themselves and sat up. 

”So I see… you guys trying to make Tommen a sibling?” Tyrion said laughing

“Tyrion, you know I love you but what the actual fuck? What about using the doorbell before entering someone else’s home? And where did you even get the key?” Cersei asked reaching for her clothes on the floor and getting dressed. 

“My dear mother gave it to me. I was coming here to ask if I could have my birthday party here tomorrow” Tyrion said

“Are you mad?! YOUR birthday party at OUR house? And where would we be? You do realize we have a child?” Jaime said

“Speaking of...” Cersei said as she could hear Tommen starting to cry via the monitor. She ran upstairs to get him.

“Hi baby. You awake now huh? Let’s go downstairs and say hi to your daddy and crazy uncle” Cersei said picking Tommen up and rocking him in her arms as she held a pacifier to his mouth and walked back downstairs. 

“Tyrion, as you can see we’re in need of our own home. Besides, you have your own” Cersei said sitting down in the sofa throwing a thin blanket over Tommen and her breast.

“Please?” Tyrion asked

“Tyrion, no. You heard my wife, we’re in need of our own home. A year ago we could’ve said yes and slept at your place instead but it’s just impossible with a 2 months baby without a week’s preparation”

”Fine. I have another question though which is why mother thinks I’m here from the beginning” he said sitting down on the chair beside Cersei and Jaime followed sitting down beside Cersei as she handed him Tommen to fall asleep in his arms.

“Mother, and father I guess, wonders if you’ll come with us to the Canary Islands in a couple of weeks. Mother apparently wanted a family holiday and thought that the Canary Islands wasn’t too far away for you to bring Tommen”

“I don’t know... it’s so soon... what to you say Cers?”

“I want to get Tommen all the vaccines first but maybe it’s not such a bad idea? We’ll have to discuss it and make a plan first but of course we’ll come if we can”

”Great! I’ll tell mother. See ya lovebirds” Tyrion said as he rose and left. 

”Is my brother ever going to learn about boundaries and knocking?” Jaime asked as he rose to lay Tommen down in the baby nest behind him and went back to sit down beside Cersei but facing her.

She giggled. ”I don’t know, doesn’t seem like it. Do you remember that other time he caught us?”

”Unfortunately I do. We’d just gotten together and were in my room at my parents place when the idiot entered the room without knocking. He caught us in the middle of sex and I was so frustrated when you told me to stop, quite similar to now actually. I would easily have continued and ignored him” Jaime said laughing

Cersei hit him over his chest. ”Freak. You can’t continue sexing me up and groaning and moaning like that with your brother in the room”

”Excuse me?” He said laughing. “You’re louder than me”

“I am so not! You moan and groan louder and louder when you squeeze my boobs and kiss my neck as you enter me”

“You mean like you SCREAM my name when I hit your spot? Actually so loudly I’m sure entire London can hear you screaming my name” he said laughing 

She crawled and sat in his lap and pulled him close by his t shirt. “I hate you, you’re so annoying” she said smiling at him

“No you don’t. You looooove me, and you love when I find your spot whether it’s with my fingers or my cock. I do remember someone blaming me for her pain when Tommen was on his way out. You said it was me and my charming smile and sexy body and big cock I couldn’t keep in my pants fault” he said laughing and kissing her neck

“Gosh you’re so annoying, though I love Tommen he was still your doing” 

“Oh and you had absolutely nothing to do with it? I remember you being in that room too” he said laughing

“I was, but YOU are the one who knocked me up. You were the one who had to get all drunk and sexy and charming making me all horny” she said giggling

she crashed her lips against his before he could reply. “I hate you for knowing how to turn me on all the time” 

He laughed hard at that. “Glad I can return you the favor, since you turn me on all the time by just existing”

“Even after I had a baby?” She asked with sadness in her eyes.

“Of course, honey! Don’t ever think anything else. You’re beautiful, so incredibly beautiful you make my heart skip a beat when you get dressed every morning and undress every night. I promise you that” he said kissing her softly. 

“Can you say that again?” She said smiling.

“You’re beautiful...” he said kissing her cheek. “You’re beautiful...” he kissed her neck. “So out of this world drop dead gorgeous...” he said kissing her whole face and she finally giggled, all he ever wanted was to see her smile.


	16. The gala, 2034

“Okay, So. Tommen’s at your parents house and my hair and make up is done, now I just have to put my clothes on without ruining it. Are you dressed yet? The gala’s in two hours and I’d prefer to not be there at last minute like always with you. Also, we need to get the last of our packing done, maybe we can wake up early tomorrow so we have it done before Tommen’s back here, I mean we’re leaving in less than two days and your family’s already done” Cersei went to their living room. “Jaime? Where are you? Did you hear a word I said? Hello?”. She sighed in annoyance and went up the stairs. “Jaime I’ve been speaking for the past five minutes where are-“ she opened the door to their bedroom and smiled to herself when she saw Jaime fully clothed sprawled on the bed sleeping. They’d had a rough night with Tommen refusing to be calm and sleep, and even though Jaime’s officially on paternity leave for a whole year he had to work here and there. Today he’d been at the office in an important meeting all day. 

She let him sleep for a moment while she put on her long green gala gown. When she was done dressing she sat down beside him on the bed. 

“Jaime? Honey? You have to wake up now, sweetheart” she said stroking his cheek. 

He woke up with a yawn and smiled when he saw her. 

“Tired parent?” She asked stroking his hair away from his face

He nodded. “You too?” He asked sitting up. She nodded in response.

He reached out and kissed her softly.  
“Hi, you look beautiful” he said caressing her cheek

“Hi” she said smiling back. “How was your day?”

He sighed. “Long...yours?”

She sighed. “Also long... you know I love our son to death but he wasn’t exactly less of a challenge today than last night... perhaps it’s compensation for the past 3 months”

“Perhaps. What did my mother say? Was she alright with having him until tomorrow morning anyways?”

“She was as happy as always” she said smiling. “I hated to wake you honey but you kind of have to hurry a bit, the gala’s in less than two hours” 

He sighed. “I’ll change. Please pick something for me? And please can we leave to go back home as soon as we can?”

She yawned and nodded. “Yes we can, I’m way too tired to even go but we have to, it’s important. And I already laid out clothes for you in our wardrobe earlier today” she said giving him a kiss before she rose. “I’ll see you downstairs, our driver won’t be here until one and a half hour but I’ll warm some leftovers from yesterday so we don’t drink on empty stomachs”

Jaime laughed. “Why not? Could be fun” 

“Because last time we did that, we made Tommen” 

“We didn’t drink on empty stomachs then? We ate before going out, my special pasta, remember?”

“Oh right! Then I guess we just drank too much” she said giggling. “Anyways, get your cute butt dressed and come downstairs” she said kissing his cheek before heading downstairs. 

He came down after putting on the suit she laid out for him and fixed his hair. 

“You look amazing” She said walking towards him. She brushed his floppy hair from his face behind his ears and kissed him. 

“Tommen has your nose” she said smiling as she pressed her forehead against his. 

“And your plump perfect lips” he said smiling back.

“I can’t believe it sometimes. That we actually made that little boy. 50% you and 50% me, a product of us simply loving each other” she said

“Well, That, and the lack of a condom... or three...” he said laughing 

She blushed but giggled. 

“I love how you always blush whenever I talk about our sex life, even with only you and me in the room” he said smiling and taking her hands in his. 

“Maybe that’s because you make everything dirty wether we’re alone or not” she said giggling 

“You did the same when I tried to tell you you were pregnant. You just blushed and denied it, as usual I was right” he said smirking

She giggled. “You only knew cause your favorite parts on me had changed” 

“That’s not my favorite part” he whispered in her ear. “But of course I noticed that and the tiny swell of your belly. I noticed it when we first hugged. I’m gonna tell you what I told Tyrion when he questioned me before: Of course I noticed, you’re my wife and I’ve touched you and seen you naked more times than I can count. Let’s eat something now” 

She nodded and smiled at him giving him a quick kiss.  
———————————————————  
11pm

“I can’t believe you blamed Tommen so we could sneak earlier” Jaime said laughing as they entered their apartment.

Cersei giggled. “What? I had to say SOMETHING in order for everyone to let us leave early without a hundred questions. And it’s true, it is his fault, why we’re both so tired today anyways. Besides I do hope it’s true, that he misses us, but I definitely don’t hope he’s throwing a tantrum refusing to stop crying because he misses us”

Jaime smiled at her and snaked his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. 

“He’s fine, I promise. Tomorrow morning we’ll have him here with us again. I hope he allows mother and father some sleep”

Cersei nodded and tried to smile as a tear fell down her cheek. He reached up wiping it away and cupping her face in his hands. 

“Hey, Cers what’s wrong?” He asked confused

“No it’s nothing, it’s fine”. He knew that always meant that she wasn’t fine at all. 

“No, Cers tell me. Always tell me”

“I just... I just got a little affected tonight. You know Anna?”

He nodded.

“Well, I found her having a mental breakdown at the restroom. Apparently her husband cheated on her... I tried to comfort her but I just got a little affected. I just tried to imagine if you-“

“Are you crazy woman?! I’d NEVER do that, EVER. You listen to me now” he said lovingly holding her face so she couldn’t advert from his eyes. “I would NEVER EVER EVER cheat on you, EVER. You’re the only one I want, now and forever. I love you with all of my heart. Alright?” Jaime interrupted. 

She nodded and smiled. “I love you too”

“You’re the only one who makes me feel like I’m gonna faint when I look at you, the only one who makes me feel loved the way you do, the only one who makes me embarrassingly aroused in public, the only woman I love so much it hurts, the mother of my son. So don’t you dare think for a second that I’d ever want anyone else than you and ONLY you”

She nodded and smiled big. “Okay. I feel the same about you. I love you too with all of my heart and you’re the only one I’ll ever want” 

They stayed like that for a moment, just smiling and staring into each other’s deep green eyes. 

“I still make you hard in public?” She asked bursting out in laughter as she pulled away to take off her coat and shoes. He copied her and then lifted her up in his arms as she giggled. 

“You bet your sweet ass you still do” he said smirking. 

She giggled as he carried her up to their bedroom. 

He carefully put her down on her feet and kissed her holding her close. She turned around in his embrace and he knew what to do. He kissed her neck and unzipped her gown as she moaned quietly. She stepped out of the gown and turned to face him, he could feel his heart stopping for a couple of seconds as he just looked at her and swallowed hard. 

She smiled when she realized he was breathless and cupped his face in her hands. 

“Don’t forget to breath darling”

“Well, you sure as hell doesn’t make it easy do you” he said still starring at her but smiling now. He thought she looked absurdly gorgeous in her green panties and matching strapless bra with the same colour as her eyes. He’d always loved her in green. 

He crashed his lips to hers and pulled her close. Their tongues clashing in each other’s mouths as she undressed him until he was only in his boxers. She felt his hard erection against her and decided to give him some relief. She slid her hand down in his boxers and started stroking him as she kissed him. He groaned in surprise and pushed her against the wall and she smiled in response. 

“What?” He asked.

“Nothing. I just realized we haven’t done it like this in quite a while and I was afraid we were getting old and boring” she said giggling. 

“Never, baby” he said kissing her and groaning as she continued stroking him. He slid her panties down and moved his finger to draw circles at her entrance. He groaned when he realized she was as wet as he was hard. She moaned when he pushed two fingers inside her. They looked deeply in each other’s eyes, foreheads pressed together as they moaned and touched each other. 

Suddenly, Jaime pulled away with a groan. “I can’t... I... you need to stop touching me like that... or you’re gonna make me come earlier than you want” 

She giggled and took her bra off. “Come here” she said pulling him close and pulling off his boxers that he kicked away. 

He moved his hands up to squeeze her breasts and kiss her before letting his hands slide down to squeeze her ass. He moved his hands down to her thighs and lifted her up on the windowsill. He kissed and sucked at her neck as he entered her. 

She moaned and moved her hands up to grab his shoulders as he held her close by her waist and thrusted in and out of her. 

“Harder Jaime... please, harder” she moaned. 

He lifted on of her legs up around his waist to reach better. He pushed harder in her as they both moaned. 

“Oh Cers...” he moaned

“Kiss me” she said, and his lips immediately crashed onto hers. 

He could feel himself getting close so he moved his hand down where they were joined and started rubbing her swollen nub. 

She moaned loudly and writhed against him. 

“Oh Jaime... I’m so close...” she moaned against his lips.

He chuckled. “I know, honey. I always know”. He said before kissing her deeply as she came. 

He kept thrusting into her harder and harder as she kept moaning. He moved both his hands up to squeeze her breasts and came then. He felt her walls tighten again shortly after his release and when she moaned his name in surprise he guessed she must have come again. 

He laughed a little and tried to catch his breath. 

“What’s funny?” She said trying to catch her own breath.

“You” He said laughing more

“Hello I already knew that. What’s funny right now?”

He laughed even harder and pulled her close to him carrying her to bed and falling on top of her. 

“I just found it funny. You came twice, I didn’t expect it, apparently I did SOMETHING right. Also, it’s unfair, that you can come several times during our sex when I can’t” 

She giggled. “You did EVERYTHING right, you always do” she said before she kissed him

“Really?” He asked like a hopeful teenager.

“Really” she nodded and giggled. “And it’s soooo not unfair since sometimes you leave me hanging”

He rolled his eyes. “Sorry for being a bit in a hurry when you demand car sex”

She laughed hard at that. “I demand car sex? You were always the one who couldn’t wait until we were home. Gosh, it feels like a hundred years ago... you just made me feel really old...”

“So let’s make you feel young again” he said wiggling his eyebrows

“What? No you don’t mean-“

“I definitely mean that, let’s go” he said as he rose and stretched out his hand towards her. 

She giggled as she rose and took the hand he was offering.


	17. Forever young 2034

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the comments I get and it really keeps me wanting to write more chapters <3
> 
> I’m afraid it might become much of the same, partly because of my limits within English but also because I want to  
> keep this story with happy endings after any “incident”. I would be really happy if you comment if there is anything special you’d like to read about :)

They ran down the stairs to their garage all naked giggling and laughing, sometimes stopping to kiss and touch each other. 

Cersei stopped before they opened the garage door. 

“No, Jaime we can’t... this feels ridiculous, we’re supposed to me mature parents”

He took her hands in his. “Yes, we might be mature parents. But parents isn’t our whole identity, we’re not only a mum and a dad, we are also a company owner and a fashion journalist, a sister and a brother, a daughter and a son, a woman and a man, a loving fun couple who enjoys each other” 

She nodded. “You’re right. You’re always right, though of course I’d never admit it” she said laughing as she reached up on her top toes to kiss him. “I love you” she said.

“I love you too. Let’s have some fun...” he said kissing her before opening the door and leading her to her car. 

“Yours is bigger” 

“That’s what she said” she said laughing

Jaime laughed back. “That is the second time in our entire life together I’ve herd you saying that, and last time you were drunk”

She giggled. “I think I might be now too”

“Lucky I love drunk Cersei just as much as the sober one”

“Drunk Cersei is more fun” she said wiggling her eyebrows and pushing him down on the passenger seat. 

“Mmm…really?” He said as she climbed on top of him and straddled his lap.

“Mhm” she nodded as she stretched her arm to reach the button to tip the back of the seat back a little. She pulled it too much and she screamed in surprise when the back of the seat fell back to the seat in the back. 

Suddenly his erect member was inside her and they both gasped in surprise.

“Oh fuck! How did that even-“

“That was totally planned” she interrupted laughing excessively before reaching down to kiss him

“Of course my sexcrazy wife planned me to just happen to slip inside her” he said laughing

“And my sexcrazy husband loves me for it” she said kissing his neck

“Cers, don’t forget the morning after pill tomorrow since I’m not wearing protection” he whispered in her ear

“I’m on the pill sweetheart. Since yesterday”

“What? Why the hell didn’t you tell me that an hour ago or so?” He asked confused

“Honestly? I forgot”

“Have you thought about it?” He asked

“About what?”

“More children. You know, the last time we forgot protection we made Tommen. Have you thought about eventually giving him a sibling?”

She giggled. “Jaime, maybe we should have this conversation when you’re not inside me” she said sitting up and moving so she sat on his belly instead. “I’ve thought about it, and I love Tommen with all of my heart. But honestly I wouldn’t be sad if we didn’t have another. I’ve always thought one child is enough even though two wouldn’t be a shame, one wouldn’t be a shame either. Also, I’m honestly a bit worried. When I gave birth to Tommen I lost a LOT of blood and for a moment I thought I wouldn’t make it, that scared me of course, especially since I’m not getting any younger and the risks grows even larger. What about you? Do you want another?”

“I’ve always thought I wanted a boy and a girl, and I know there’s no guarantee for that. But now, I feel the same. Maybe one is enough? Tommen is enough for me and I wouldn’t be too sad either if we didn’t have another. Also, your health means everything to me” he said reaching up to kiss her. 

She smiled at him and he felt his heart swell, he loves when she smiles like that at him. He flipped them around and she giggled as he climbed on top of her. 

She stroked his cheek and pulled him down to her lips. She giggled, “fuck me Jaime... I want my husband to fuck me like when we were 20”

“And you shall be, happy wife happy life or how was it now again?” He said smirking at her

She giggled. ”Exactly, but I’m more for my own expression: Happy husband, happy wife and vice versa” she said reaching out her hand brushing back his hair from his face. 

He kissed her hard and entered her. He moved his hands to squeeze her breasts and kiss her neck. 

She giggled. “Well, That you did too back when we were twenty. You couldn’t keep your hands off me” 

He moved one hand to caress her whole body. “I still can’t keep my hands off you” he said smirking at her as he moved faster in and out of her.

“Ohh... Jesus Jaime...” she moaned loudly

“Feels good Hmm?” He said trying to keep his own words comprehensible 

“Oh…yes...” she panted as she pulled him even closer to her and started biting and kissing at his neck. She smirked as he groaned loudly. She knew biting his neck was his biggest weakness during sex.

“Gods Cers... you’re driving me mad...” he moaned. She bit a little harder and suddenly he came.

“Ohh... Jesus that felt good... I’m sorry cers, I warned you that you were driving me mad...” he said trying to catch his breath as he fell spent against her

“Don’t be my love, I love making you feel good” she said kissing his cheek and stroking her fingers up and down his back

She giggled suddenly. 

“What?” He asked smiling

“That” she said gesturing to his neck. “It’s gonna show tomorrow. Apparently my teeth that felt so good marked you, it’s gonna be a blue bruise by tomorrow... luckily our son we’re picking up tomorrow is too young to ask questions”

“Hey don’t be so sure, maybe he’s a genius” 

“Jaime, not to insult you or our son but firstly I don’t think he’s inherited any genius genes, and secondly babies aren’t THAT smart” she said laughing

“Hey! I’m a genius! I’m driving a multi million pound company completely on my own. Also, you’re not too bad yourself”

She smiled. “Thank you, honey” she kissed him

“Babe, I loved being young and fun with you. But can we go and be young and fun while we sleep? Our son have exhausted me” she said yawning

He smiled at her stroking her cheek. “Definitely. He exhausted me too, also, you’re guilty too now to my exhaustion” he said as he rose and took her hand in his walking back to their bedroom and she giggled at that. 

“Before we go to sleep I have something for you. It’s a tiny thing really, but me and Tommen thought you needed it so we got it yesterday” he said taking out a medium sized navy velvet box from his computer bag.

She gasped in surprise when she opened it. “Oh my!” A tear streamed down her cheek and she threw her arms around him.

“Honey, you’re crying!” He said drawing away to look at her. 

She nodded. “Yes.. it’s so beautiful, that means so much to me. Thank you Jaime, I love you too” she said kissing him. 

He reached out to put on the gold everyday necklace at her neck. At the front it had two gold pendants. In one it said “Tommen” and at the back of that pendant it said “I love you mummy”. At the other pendant it said “Jaime” and at the back of that pendant it said “I love you Cers”.

She smiled and they both laid down on the bed. She laid her head on his chest and kissed his hand as she took it in hers tangling their fingers together. 

He kissed the top of her head before resting his own on it. He put on the tv with his free hand and turned off the lights. They fell asleep like that.  
———————————————————  
“You think our son have stopped hating us yet?” Jaime asked smirking as they awaited Tommen who would be arriving with Joanna any minute now. 

Cersei hit him across his chest. “Jaime! He doesn’t hate us... he’s just.. just a baby. Babies cry and have bad nights sometimes. Perhaps it was night terrors or stomach ache. I hated seeing him so upset and the fact that nothing any of us did helped”

“I know Cers, I know. I felt like the most horrible dad on earth for not being able to calm him down or knowing what he wanted”

“You’re not Jaime. You’re the best daddy Tommen could ever ask for, I promise you that” she said smiling at him and giving him a quick kiss before opening the door when she heard the door bell. 

“Hello sweetheart! Have you been good to grandma and grandpa?” Cersei said with baby voice as she picked up Tommen from his car seat. “Hi Joanna, thank you so much for taking care of our little boy. We really needed to be at that gala yesterday and we needed the sleep even more. Has he been good? I know I dropped him off quite sad, it hurt in the mummy part of my heart to see him so upset all day”

“No worries at all, I love taking care of my grandchild. He’s been really good and he calmed down after a couple of hours of me rubbing his belly, feeding him, cradling him and singing to him a little”

“That’s great to hear!” Jaime said as he walked towards them and Cersei kissed Tommen’s head before handing him over to Jaime and lifting his car seat in. 

They all sat down by the kitchen table to have some tea. 

“We’re really thankful you could take him last night. Obviously we both love him with the whole of our hearts but we did not have an easy night to yesterday. He refused to sleep and stop crying no matter what we did. We both felt so horrible and helpless and Cersei had to take it all on her own when I had to head to the office during the day yesterday. We’ve never been so tired in our entire lives. Cersei found me sleeping on our bed that I didn’t even remember falling asleep on when she got home from leaving him with you. I’m glad he feels all better now” he said smiling and kissing Tommen’s forehead as he held him with Tommen’s head resting on his shoulder. 

“Yes we’re truly thankful. We could also wake up early this morning to get the last of our packing done” Cersei said smiling at Joanna

“No need to thank me. You two know I love babysitting little Tommen”  
———————————————————  
”Wake up! We’re going on vacation! We’re going on vacation! We’re going on vacation!” Jaime cheered quietly to not wake Tommen as he jumped up and down on Cersei. 

Cersei started laughing. “Are you insane? Did you have ecstasy for breakfast?”

“Nope, I’m just really excited for our vacation!”

Cersei kept laughing. “I can see that. You’re crazy, my crazy husband” she said giggling and pulling his face to hers to kiss him. 

“Mmm” he hummed as the kiss deepened and he moved to pull down her panties when suddenly Tommen woke up crying. 

Jaime pulled away and groaned in frustration. “You really gotta work on your timing my dear” he said to Tommen with baby voice as he rose to pick him up from his crib as Cersei giggled

“Oh you think that’s funny, hmm?” He said laying down in bed beside her as he handed her Tommen.

She continued giggling. “A little. Apparently he does not like us kissing, at all. Remember all the times he stopped us from kissing and making love when he was even still in my belly?”

Jaime groaned. “How can I forget...”

”You my dear friend, should be happy we didn’t have twins. Or our sex life would be completely gone” she said giggling as she flicked his nose with her finger.

“Oh please” he said rolling his eyes “you’d suffer more than me”

Cersei started laughing excessively as she put a sleepy and full Tommen back in his crib. “That’s funny” she said still laughing when she laid down next to Jaime. 

“We both know it’s true” Jaime said rolling on top of her kissing her neck. “You’re always horny for me... and you got even worse when you were pregnant...” he moved his hands down to her panties and slowly slid them off her. 

“Get over yourself... you can never control your urges” Cersei said trying not to loose her breath.

“Shall I prove it my dear wife? I promise you that you’re as wet as an ocean already and I’ve barely even touched you” he said smirking

He pushed to fingers inside of her and of course he was right, his fingers got wet at first touch and he smirked as he pulled them out and slowly dragged them over her thigh. 

“Told you...” he said smirking above her

“Shut up and fuck me already” she said pulling him down to her and crashing her lips to his own. He laughed a little in response.

“I love teasing you...” he said pulling down his boxers. “But I love fucking you even more...” he whispered in her ear as he entered her and she moaned loudly. He wasn’t sure if she moaned at his words or his entrance in her, but perhaps it was both. 

They ended up having amazing loving sex like always and laid together with their limbs entangled afterwards. 

”We should get up and get ready for the airport” Jaime said stroking Cersei’s hair. 

”Noo… just a while longer like this…” she said as she climbed atop him, resting her head under his chin and pulling the covers up over them. 

Jaime chuckled. ”Fine, half an hour, then we really have to hurry” he said kissing her head. 

Suddenly Jaime started laughing.

“Schhhh... I’m trying to nap”

He laughed even harder. 

She sighed and tilted her head up to look at him. “What?” She said annoyed

“Cersei Lannister officially admitted she’s old”

“Never” she said shaking her head

“Yes, and you just confirmed it by sounding like a 92 year old lady who’s pissed cause she can’t take a nap” he was laughing hard now

“You’re such a bloody pain in the ass.. you know that?”

He continued laughing. 

“You won’t be laughing when your 92 year old wife punish you for even daring to call her old”

“Oh please, your blows across my chest feels like an annoying mosquito bite” 

“Fine, then I’ll have to be more... creative... what does Jaime Lannister love most in the world after his wife and his son? Sex with his wife... I’ll hold that against you the next time you call me old”

Jaime groaned. “Alright alright... fine, I’ll never joke about your age again my beautiful young hot sexy blonde green eyed perfect compassionate passionate and loving wife” he said cupping her face and kissing her

“Now THAT’S more like it... more of that, and I’ll reward you with lots of sex and date nights and cuddling and kissing on our vacation” she said kissing him. 

“Mmm...” he hummed in the kiss. “I can live with that…remember when we were younger and sometimes stayed in bed all day just kissing and touching each other? I want a day like that when we’re away…”

She smiled. “I promise I’ll give you a day like that IF your parents agree to babysit Tommen for a whole day”

”Deal” he said sealing it with a kiss

”But now, we need to get ourselves and our little one dressed as well as get our asses to the airport. I know everyone’s always late but we don’t always have to be the ones who’s the most late since that always ends up with your father looking at us disappointed, your mother freaking out about the time, Shae clearly annoyed but at least quiet about it and Tyrion making dirty jokes to why we’re late. You two freaks have the same humour” she said as she got off him and rose from the bed. 

”Oh! I just remembered! Did you buy me that bikini I asked you to when you walked by Selfridges yesterday?”

He nodded. 

”Thank you darling”


	18. An intimate day 2034

Early morning day 1 of vacation

”Jaime are you kidding me? I’m a mum! I can’t wear this tiny bikini… it barely covers anything…” she said putting on the bikini he had bought her

”It covers just enough for others to fantasize but just enough for my eyes to see and my hands to touch…” he smirked as he pulled her close for a kiss and squeezed her ass.

He pulled away suddenly. ”Hey, where’s Tommen?”

She smiled at him. ”You know how I promised you a day in bed where the only acceptable reason to get up is to use the bathroom?”

He nodded.

”Well, your parents agreed to take Tommen today, so now I can keep that promise to you”

”Then why the hell are we standing up?!” He said lifting her up and throwing them both back on the bed pulling up the covers over them. They both laid down on their sides facing each other and Jaime put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. They laid like that just kissing all the kisses they could. Hungry kisses, slow kisses, tongues colliding, innocent kisses, loving kisses, kisses at the corner of their mouths. 

Cersei smiled and pressed their foreheads together. ”I love kissing you. Laying like this, just us, kissing you over and over never wanting to stop”

Jaime smiled back and moved to lay himself on her. ”Mmm… me too” he had one knee on either side of her body to not crush her tiny body under his muscled one. He threw his arms around her waist and she threw hers around his waist pulling him down to her as close as possible. They begun kissing again. 

After a while he broke the kiss only to ask her. ”Do you want more than kissing?”

She pulled at the strap of her bikini top and threw it across the floor before pulling down her bikini panties in response.

He laughed a little but pulled his boxers off and entangled both their hands as he kissed her. He kissed his way down to her ear and whispered ”Are you wet? Or do I need to-”

”-No, no you don’t..” she interrupted out of breath. ”I’m always wet when we’re like this…”

He kissed her lovingly and positioned himself between her thighs. He squeezed their entangled hands and they both moaned into their kiss as he entered her and she had been right, she was extremely wet he realized as he slowly and deeply pushed in and out of her, his lips never leaving hers. Pressed together like that they felt their hearts pounding, a more loving act would be impossible to find at that moment. 

Cersei unclasped one hand to slowly move it up and down his back before settling at the small of his back holding him close to her. In response he moved one of his now free hands down to squeeze her breasts. He moaned and groaned and she could tell he was getting close. 

“Ohh... Jaime... my love...” she moaned against his lips as he broke the kiss to kiss his way down to her neck where he sucked and bit. 

She moved her hand from the small of his back to pull his face back to hers as they both smiled at each other. In response he took her hand in his and both their hands were back clasped together as they begun kissing again. 

Jaime could feel himself getting close as he moaned louder between their kisses so he angled himself inside her in search of her spot of deepest pleasure. 

“Oh Jaime!” Cersei screamed loudly sounding surprised and Jaime guessed he found her spot. 

“Schhh my love, Tyrion has the room next to us, remember?” He said laughing a little before quickly getting serious as he moaned in a kiss against her lips and spilled inside her. 

“Fuck Tyrion... he wasn’t exactly discreet last night with Shae when they both got back drunk from the bar” Cersei almost screamed after catching her breath

“Cers schhhhh... What the hell do I have to do to keep you quiet?” Jaime laughed putting a finger over her lips

Suddenly their door opened but Jaime didn’t even bother to get off Cersei and she didn’t bother to push him off her when they both turned their heads and saw who it was. 

“Will you ever learn to knock?” Cersei asked

“Will you ever learn to lock a door?” Tyrion asked. “And no, I definitely DON’T want to hear you screaming “oh Jaime” over the whole hotel...”

“Oh please...” Cersei said rolling her eyes. “Like I didn’t hear Shae screaming your name yesterday... I’m just glad Tommen didn’t wake up because honestly if he did, I would have left him crying with you to soothe him back to sleep”

Tyrion laughed. “I can’t be blamed for being an excellent lover or for Shaes noises”

Cersei laughed back. “And I can’t be blamed for your brother being excellent at pleasing his wife” she said turning her gaze and reaching up to kiss Jaime and throwing her arms around his neck. 

“Mmm...” he hummed as he deepened the kiss. 

Tyrion made gagging noises and quickly turned to leave. “You two still make me sick... I liked you better when you were 20 and sneaking around” he said shaking his head and slamming the door closed. 

Cersei broke the kiss and laughed. “At least he’s funny”

Jaime climbed off her and laid down beside her holding her close. “You think he’s more fun than me? Cause he says all the time you’re more fun than me and that he loves drinking with you since apparently I only get tired while you laugh and joke”

“No one can be more fun than you...” she said kissing him. “And I don’t only mean sexually” she giggled. “You always make me laugh in a way no one else ever does” she smiled upon him. “Maybe we could take Tommen in his stroller with us tonight and have a few drinks with him and Shae?”

“No, Tommen needs his sleep” Jaime said shaking his head

“He does, but that kid can sleep through anything. And if he can’t, then he’s just not tired enough, so don’t worry so much all the time” she said kissing him. “You’re fine, I’m fine, he’s fine. Let’s go out and have some fun all three of us” 

”okay” he said nodding

“Really?!” Cersei said excited 

“Really” He said smiling. “Come here you” He said pulling her close and kissing her.

After a moment or two she giggled. “Like I said before, I love kissing you like this just laying here. But I think our lips are gonna be completely destroyed by tonight” 

He chuckled. “They better be...” he said continuing kissing her over and over. 

She could feel a bulge forming against her and she smiled as she moved her hand down to his cock and stroked it. He groaned against her lips in response.

She pulled away and smiled mischievously at him as she slipped down under the covers so he couldn’t see her anymore and before he could think, her lips were around the tip of his cock and her hands at his hips. 

“Oh my god...” he moaned in surprise and threw his head back. 

She worked him faster and faster with her mouth as he moaned and squirmed.

“Jesus Cers... That feels good...”

She smirked and pulled her mouth away just before his release. “I know” she said climbing up to lay beside him again. She kissed him deeply and stroked him a couple of times before he came against her thigh. 

After catching his breath he kissed and sucked and bit her neck as he moved a hand down between her thighs and teased her by her entrance as she moaned. He smirked when he found her soaking wet as he pushed two fingers inside her. 

He noticed she tried not to be too loud and he felt like toying with her, so he pushed a third finger inside her and curled them. 

“Ahhh... Ohh god... Jesus...Jaime oh my god...” she moaned loudly.

“Feels good?” He asked smirking

“Oh yes...how...how do you even do that...” she moaned as her words probably were incoherent to anyone else, but Jaime knew her incoherent words during sex by now.

“Years of practice on your body sweetheart” he said as he pulled his fingers out and spread her wetness along her thigh mixing it with his spilled seed as he moved down under the covers between her legs just like she’d done on him a few moments ago. 

He began licking her and it didn’t take long before she came against his mouth with his name on her lips.

“Jesus Jaime...” she said trying to catch her breath as he moved back up to lay down beside her. She moved closer to him and tangled their legs together and entwined their hands. “How do you always know exactly what to do? Guys are easy so you don’t need to ask me how I know, but women are tricky and yet you always know how to make me go crazy”

He smirked. “Like I said, years of practice of getting to know your body. I know exactly what you like, what turns you on and how to make you come” he said winking at her. 

They laid like that smiling and each other and staring into each other’s eyes as they slowly drifted off to sleep with their foreheads pressed together.  
———————————————————  
They both woke up an hour later in the same position as they fell asleep. 

Cersei was the first one to break free as she reached for the tv remote and turned on the tv in search of a movie. When she’d found a movie Jaime sat up and lifted her up in his lap hugging her from behind and kissing her cheek before pulling the covers up over them. “I love you so much Cers”

She turned her head around and kissed him. “I love you too Jaime”. She turned back around and put her arms over his that were holding her close and he entangled their fingers in response. She smiled and watched the movie, throwing her head back against his shoulder. 

A knock on the door came. “Are you two decent?” Joanna asked

“No!” Jaime said “but we’re covered up so you may enter” and Cersei giggled at that. 

“Tommen sweetheart! Why so upset?” Cersei said reaching out her arms as Joanna handed her Tommen and he went silent immediately as he yawned and closed his eyes in Cersei’s arms.

“I guess he missed his mummy and daddy, nothing I did calmed him down”  
Joanna said smiling. “I’ll leave you three alone, you look like you’re cozy”

“Thank you Joanna, as always” Cersei said

“Of course darlings” she said exiting the room and closing the door. 

“My little family” Cersei said turning her head around and kissing Jaime as she held Tommen. 

“You are so loved Tommen. Mummy and daddy loves you so much” Jaime said pulling one arm away from Cersei and reaching to hold Tommen’s hand as Cersei leaned back into Jaime just like before. She found Jaime’s free hand with her own free hand and entwined their fingers together once again.


	19. Tommen’s gonna be a cousin 2034

“What the actual fuck are you wearing and since when have you had that?” Cersei said laughing excessively while laying Tommen back in his baby nest after feeding him as Jaime came back from their bathroom. 

“What? Oh this t shirt? This old thing!” He said gesturing to his t shirt with the text “I’m sexy and I know it”

“Yes! What the fuck Jaime!” she said laughing so much that she bent over and almost fell to the floor

“Hey! Firstly, watch your language in front of our son, he’s sleeping but still. Secondly, this thing used to get me laid every single night with different girls when I was in high school”

“No.. you can’t possibly mean that girls looked at your shirt and thought “oh yes, I’m gonna bang him!”” She said still laughing

“What? Of course I mean it! They swooned at just seeing me in it”

Cersei laughed even more and had to lay down on the floor both arms around her stomach. “I’m sorry honey, I just don’t believe that for a second. I’d never bang you when seeing you wearing that”

“What? Whyyy? It’s just a regular tee with the name of a song! You wear tees with Coldplay quotes all the time!”

“Sooo not the same... I’m seriously gonna ask Tyrion if your story is true, if it’s not you burn the tee”

“And if it is true?” He asked standing above her with his hands on his hips

“Then you can keep it and I won’t ever laugh at it again” she started laughing again. “Actually, I may not be able to keep that promise”

Jaime sighed. “You’re impossible” 

She laughed even harder and held her stomach. “Ouch ouch... Jesus Jaime you make my stomach hurt from all the laughing” she dried the tears she cried from laughing and stretched her arms out. “Help me up?”

“No way”

“But I need help up... my stomach hurts”

“You should have thought about that before you insulted my incredibly cool tee”

She laughed again and he sighed as he turned to walk away. 

“No! Jaime, I’m joking! You ARE sexy, and I do hope you know that. Come over here and give your wife a kiss” she said sitting up and stretching her arms out

He smiled and walked towards her. He took her hands in his and quickly pulled her up. He pressed his lips against hers and lifted her up by her waist and spun her around as she giggled against his lips. 

“You never stop surprising do you?” She said giggling as he settled her down on her feet

“Nope, I’m a quite interesting guy” he said reaching down to kiss her again. “How short are you anyways? You’ve never told me your real height, you’ve only admitted to lying in your passport, by how much? You’re tiny”

She giggled. “Hey! A lady never tells...”

“Cers, that’s when it comes to age and sex, not height”

“Fine..” she said rolling her eyes. “But you’re gonna have to make a guess first, then I’ll tell you my real height”

“Well, Tyrion’s around 135cm so I’m guessing you’re around... 130cm?” He said laughing 

“Hey!” She said slapping him across his chest. “Make a REAL guess”

“Fine... 165cm? I don’t know Cers it’s hard, especially since you lie in your passport and drivers license”

“How’s your math going? That’s taller than I say I am in my ID:s...” She said giggling

“Schhhh.. I have dyslexia..”

“Yes honey, but not dyscalculia” she giggled

“What do I get if I guess right?”

“A kiss”

“What do I get if I guess wrong?”

“A kiss”

“Hmm... I can live with that” he said pulling her close. “My final answer is 163cm, based on nothing really”

She kissed him. “I’m 161cm”

“Really? Oh my god you’re so tiny! No wonder you’re always tiptoeing like you’re doing right now to be able to kiss me! You’re 21cm shorter than me”

She rolled her eyes and jumped up at him snaking her legs around his waist. “I have my ways to reach, besides I share the same shitty genes as Robert has so I mean, it could’ve been a LOT worse… I could’ve been a rude and fat drunk” she said smiling as she kissed him deeply. 

“Damn... that was unexpectedly hot..” he said as she got back on her feet and hoped she didn’t notice his embarrassingly quickly growing hard on. 

She pulled him close and moved her hands up and down his muscles beneath his tee.

”Ahh! Cold hands!” Jaime said wrinkling his forehead.

Cersei giggled and rolled her eyes. ”Drama queen…”

She took her hands off him and took one of his hands in hers.

”Where are we going?” Jaime asked confused

Cersei smirked and turned her head to look at him. ”The bed”

”What? Why? What about Tommen?” He said stopping

Cersei pulled him with her and laughed. ”Why? Because I want to make love to my husband, and based on that hard-on in your pants I’m guessing you want that too. Tommen? He’s sleeping in a food coma considering how long I breastfed him, so we won’t wake him. It’s still early morning, we have time”

He groaned but then smirked. ”Told you this tee always gets me laid”

”Get that smirk off your face, it’s sooo not because of the tee” she said reaching their bed and laying down, pulling him down towards her. ”In fact, let’s take it off” she said reaching the hem and pulling it off him. 

”Hmm.. if not the tee, then what?”

”Fine.. it was a little because of the tee.. Not the fact that I liked it because I didn’t, but because the text reminded me of how sexy you actually are aaaand it made me horny… I blame all the breastfeeding hormones…” she said giggling and pulling his face down to hers to kiss him. 

Jaime laughed but decided to not waste any time. He kissed his way down her neck and pulled the straps of her bathing suit off her shoulders and drew back to pull the whole complicated thing off her body. 

When he kissed his way back up to her lips she pushed at his shoulders to flip them over. She pulled off his boxers and straddled him as she kissed him over and over. 

She moved her hands down to the base of his cock and sank down on him as they both gasped. Before she could start moving Jaime sat up throwing his arms around her back holding her close, and she kissed him as they both started moving. 

As she kissed and gasped and moaned Jaime thought her delicious sounds of pleasure would be the death of him.  
”I love all your little sounds… your gasps, your moans…” he said kissing her neck and moaning himself as Cersei smiled.

”More… Jaime, I want more…” she gasped and he knew exactly what she meant as he flipped them over and laid her on her back. He held his right hand on her pillow to steady himself as she spread her legs wide and he entered her again, even deeper than before. He moved his left hand down between where they were joined and rubbed her clit. 

”Ah…Jaime…yes…” she gasped

She moved her hand in under his on her pillow and entangled their fingers while moving her other hand to the back of his head. ”I want to see your eyes…”

She came and he stilled inside her to let her ride out her orgasm. He moved his now free and wet hand up to hers and entangled their fingers together there as well. He kissed her as he begun moving again.

He was panting hard as their foreheads pressed together and she could tell he was close. She felt his breath all over her face as he came. The warm feeling of his seed spilling inside her made her tremble and she came once more with a strangled gasp. They stayed like that kissing for a while before he pulled out and laid down beside her. 

Both their phones vibrated and Cersei reached to pick them up from the nightstand beside her. 

They both looked confused at each other. ”Family meeting? In 15 minutes in Tyrion and Shaes room? What?” Jaime said.

Cersei gasped. ”Maybe they’re engaged! I mean, it’s about time, right? They’re 34 and 27 and they’ve been together for 5 years”

”Maybe.. or Tyrion’s just being overdramatic about some bullshit, wouldn’t be the first time”

They both got dressed and changed diaper and clothes on Tommen before heading to the room beside theirs. 

”So, we’ve been together for a while now and we love each other” Tyrion began. ”I would’ve preferred if I'd gotten the chance to propose first but it seems like I was too slow…” He said smiling up at Shae. ”Cause we just found out we’re expecting a baby!” 

Cersei gasped in surprise. ”Oh my god! Congratulations!” She squeaked in her most excited high pitched voice as she stepped forward to hug them both. ”Honey, our baby’s gonna have a cousin!” She said stepping back to Jaime and giving him a quick kiss. 

Joanna and Tywin congratulated them both and Joanna was thrilled to have another grandchild. 

”We actually have a question for you two” Shae said looking at Cersei and Jaime. ”It might sound ridiculous but we’d actually like to practice, would you be comfortable with us babysitting Tommen for 24 hours starting now?”

They both looked at each other and then down on Tommen who sat up awake in Jaime’s arms. 

”Yes, of course. You know we’re only next door if he’d be too upset of if you have any questions. If we’re not in our room, at least one of us will have our phone with” Cersei said

”I’ll just go next door and pack a bag for him. I’ll put it in the stroller” Jaime said handing Tommen over to Cersei. 

”Hi baby! You’re going to be spending some time with uncle Tyrion and auntie Shae, alright?” Cersei said with baby voice as she played with Tommen lifting him up and down in the air as he laughed that cute high pitched baby laugh they both loved hearing. 

Jaime came back with the stroller and baby crib.  
”Since it’s not far to move the crib I thought It would be easier if you have it with you tonight since he sleeps in there mostly. He’s really sweet most of the time, even during nights but he wakes up crying at least 4 times a night. When he does, wait a minute or two and see if he falls back to sleep, if he doesn’t he’s probably hungry or just in need of a cuddle. I packed a LOT of diapers, some clothes, pajamas, sunscreen, a hat, a couple of bottles, a bottle with water, formula and a couple of blankets. You should be fine until tomorrow but just text us if you need anything else”

”Hi happy guy! Mummy and daddy loves you very much. We’ll see you again tomorrow” Jaime said kissing Tommen’s forehead as he sat in Cersei’s lap smiling and giggling and making high pitched noises. Cersei also kissed his forehead before handing him over to Tyrion.

”Bye bye!” They both said sending blowing kisses and waving as they exited the room.

”So.. What the hell do we do now?” Jaime asked

”Go to the beach? Maybe have a date night? Have amazing uninterrupted sex? Get a whole night with 8 hours of sleep?” Cersei said laughing and taking his hand in hers. 

”Yes, yes, yes and yes” Jaime said smiling and giving her a kiss

They went back to their room and changed to swimwear. Cersei suddenly put on Spotify and played Nicki Minaj’s Starships. ”Let’s to to the beach each, let’s go get away…” she sang and danced as she approached Jaime who laughed and shook his head. 

”Who’s insane now?” He said laughing and pulling her close. 

Cersei only giggled in response and kissed him. They walked out of their room towards the beach hand in hand with sunglasses on and beach bag in hand.  
—————————————————————————————  
They got back from an amazing day in the sun at the beach filled with bathing in the ocean, having drinks and just laying on their sunbeds reading a book. 

”Where do you want to eat?” He Asked Cersei as he was getting dressed and she was in the bathroom doing her make up. 

”I don’t know. Maybe we can just take a walk and see where we end up?”

”Okay! What colour are you wearing, honey? I wanna match you with my tie”

Cersei giggled a little at that. ”I’m wearing a very pink one shoulder dress and my white Jimmy choo heels - the ones with pearls on, did you bring that really pink tie you’ve never used?”

”Yes! I actually did! I didn’t think I’d wear it at home but the colour has some vacation charm to it”

He sighed in frustration. ”Cers are you done? I’m so used to you doing my ties I barely remember how to make a knot myself…”

She smiled. ”Coming, honey”

She exited the bathroom and turned around to turn off the lights and close the door. Jaime stood up and eyed her from top to toe. 

”You look gorgeous babe” He said walking towards her and kissing her on the cheek while snaking his arms around her waist. 

She smiled and reached out her hands to fix his tie.  
”So do you”

They shared a kiss before heading out hand in hand. 

They ran into Tyrion, Shae and Tommen as they left the hotel. 

”Hello there sweetheart!” Cersei said reaching down to the stroller to stroke Tommen’s hair. ”How is it going? He looks really happy” 

”You two look amazing. Date night?” Shae asked

Jaime and Cersei looked at each other and smiled.

”Indeed” Jaime answered

”It’s great. He’s been so nice, he’s eaten like instructed” Tyrion said

”That’s great. We’ll see you guys tomorrow. Sleep tight darling, love you” Jaime said reaching down to kiss Tommens forehead before taking Cersei’s hand and leaving.  
—————————————————————————————  
”Gosh… I’m so full! I can’t believe you forced me to finish everything… I feel like I’m gonna explode” Cersei said giggling a little as they exited the restaurant. 

”You always eat too rarely and too little, so I have to make you eat sometimes”

”Thank you, for a lovely night and for always taking care of me” Cersei said hooking her arm in his and resting her head on his shoulder as they neared the hotel.


	20. The big fight 2034

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time a write a big fight. It will end happy since I want to keep this story a happy one :)
> 
> Enjoy!

”Hey Cers, I just got an email from that boarding school I spoke about before. Tommen’s been waitlisted!”

Cersei rose from the chair by their bed she was sitting in. 

”Are you fucking kidding me? Tommen is NOT going to a boarding school!”

”Yes Cers, he is. It’s not that far away and he’ll get the best education possible”

”Jaime! NO! I am not sending our son away from home! Not now and not when it’s time either! I’d rather have him in public school for fucks sake than send him away from home! I am not leaving my son to be raised by heartless overpaid so called professors who’s gonna turn our son into a heartless asshole!”

”You mean like me? I went there when I was young, you know that. You’re saying I’m a heartless asshole?”

”That’s not what I’m saying…I’m saying I want him home”

”Oh.. so he’ll become a mummas boy who lives home for the rest of his life?”

Cersei slapped him. ”At least he won’t become a heartless asshole like his father!”

The slap stung and Jaime felt himself losing control of his words as well as his emotions.  
”Or a bimbo like his mother!”

”Low blow Jaime… really mature, a man calling a blonde woman bimbo, real nice…Glad you finally got that out of your system, are you?”

Jaime ignored her. ”He will attend that school! Because I say he will. Our son is going to get the best possible education, end of story”

Cersei was furious and felt her eyes fill with tears as her voice got shaky. ”Now you listen to ME” she said pointing a finger at him. ”I am not your fucking trophy wife you can boss around! We’re equal partners who make these decisions together and since I’m saying no to this, he’s not going on any waitlist for any school until we agree!” She said exiting the room and slamming the door closed.

She was as angry as she was hurt. How dared he call her a bimbo and make life changing decisions without her? She knew Tommen was still with Tyrion and Shae and going over there wouldn’t make things better and she didn’t want to cry in front of her 3 months old son either so she decided to go for a walk. 

She ended up in an empty park sitting down on a swing drying her tears. She sighed loudly and felt like her heart was in a thousand pieces. She couldn’t help regretting the screaming, the bad words and the unnecessary mean comments, even if he was just as bad to her. She also couldn’t help but worry, were they going to fight like this every time about Tommen? 

Jaime laid down on the back sighing and rubbing his forehead. ”Why am I such a fucking idiot?” He said to himself. Of course Cersei wanted Tommen home, and of course he wanted him home as well. But he also wanted him to get the best education, obviously they’d have to figure something else out. As always, she was right, he had been a heartless asshole. They’d figure something out, they’d find him another school and waitlist him there. And of course Cersei wasn’t a bimbo, she’s the smartest woman he knows, how could he even think the words? Maybe that was the problem, he didn’t think them before he said them. Cersei didn’t answer her phone no matter how many times he texted or called and he was getting worried. He had to find her.

It had been two hours since she’d left the hotel and honestly she didn’t feel like being back at all but she had to get Tommen from Tyrion and Shae soon. She dried the last of her tears as the elevator doors swung open and she saw Jaime in it. 

”Great…” she said sniffing as she entered the elevator standing pressed in a corner as far away from him as she could. 

In a different situation, he would’ve laughed at how funny she looked pressing herself as far away as possible into that corner of the elevator. But now, today, it wasn’t funny at all and she looked hurt. 

”Cers I-”

”-Save it” Cersei interrupted as the elevator reached their floor

”No, Cers listen to me” he said taking her arm as the exited the elevator. ”I’ve been worried sick about you! You’ve been gone for two hours not answering you phone in a foreign country you’ve never been to before, it could’ve ended badly”

”Yeah, life’s not easy when you’re a bimbo who can’t think” she said tugging her arm away from him and entering their room.

”Cers, I didn’t mean that. Of course I didn’t mean that, you’re the smartest woman I know. And of course you’re not just my trophy wife, we’ll make this and every other decision together” 

He reached for her hands and took them in his own. ”I am so sorry Cers. I love you, so much, you know I do. Of course Tommen will live with us for as long as he wants to and of course I want that too. We’ll figure it out, we’ll find another school, he’ll be fine, we’ll be fine”

She took a step further and nodded. ”Okay. I’m sorry too”

“Oh honey, have you been crying?” He asked rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs “your eyes and cheeks are all red”

She nodded. “Yes I... I just... I just regretted what I said and got hurt by what you said and it was just a big mess so yes, I cried and I couldn’t stop until now”

She took her hands away from his and dried her tears before taking another step and closing the last distance between them. She threw her arms around him in an embrace and rested her head on his shoulder. He snaked his arms around her waist and held her close. 

She pulled away. “I love you too” she said holding his shoulders. 

He moved his hands to cup her face as he kissed her all over it. “Oh sweetheart, how I adore you”

She moved her arms and put them around his neck pulling him even closer to her. She rubbed their noses together a few times before kissing him. When kissing him she realized she didn’t want to stop kissing him anytime soon. 

She pushed them towards their bed and deepened the kiss but before she could push them down he pulled away. 

“Wait..” he said pulling away out of breath and hard. He took her hands in his.  
“Are we Okay?”

She nodded. “Yes, yes we are. I love you so much Jaime, and I don’t ever want to fight like that again. I promise, I won’t run away like that again. I might leave the room like I do sometimes when I’m angry with you but I won’t leave the house, or in this case the hotel. I promise, we’re okay”

He nodded and approached her. “Good, that’s all I want. I wouldn’t ever be able to live with myself if I was being awful to you like I was, and you left the room because I’m an ass and then something happens to you. Just because I’m hotheaded. I love you...” he said pulling her close and kissing her. 

“I’m sorry...” he said kissing her cheek and tipping them over on the bed, him on top. 

“I love you...” he said kissing her neck. “I love you..” he said pulling off her grey Kenzo t shirt, the same one she’d worn when they’d prepared Tommen’s room he realized. “I love you...” he said kissing the top of her breasts as he unclasped her bra and she sighed in pleasure under him.

“I don’t care how many times I say it, you’ll never understand how much I truly love you”

She pulled him up to her lips and kissed him. “Yes I do understand, because as much as you love me I love you, never doubt that”

“I wanna make love to you, do you want to?” He said suddenly and she was surprised by the fact that he said it out loud instead of showing it.

She giggled a little. “I can see that” she said pointing at his clearly visible erection. “Yes, Of course I want to you fool” she giggled

He was on her after her first word and removed their clothes in an instant. He kissed her lovingly and clasped both their hands together as they always did when they made love, not when they fucked, only when they made love slowly to savor every moment, every kiss, every touch and every moan.

He pushed inside her deep and moved slowly in and out of her. They kissed and moaned and loved together as one. 

When they’d both finished and laid spent beside each other trying to catch their breath, Cersei was the first to break the silence with a giggle. “Now that was MUCH better than fighting...” she said pressing herself close against him and kissing him. 

“Mmm... agreed... and I hate to break the spell but we should release Shae and Tyrion from baby duty”

She nodded. “Just a moment more or two before getting our little one” she said as she snuggled closer to him laying her head on his chest and her arm across his abdomen. He hugged her in response and kissed the top of her head. 

Jaime got up after a while and dressed before giving Cersei a kiss and leaving to get Tommen. When he got back he laid a sleeping Tommen between them and undressed laying down on the other side of Tommen. 

They both kissed Tommen on his cheeks and laughed quietly at them both doing the same thing at the same time. They clasped their hands together beneath Tommen and pressed their foreheads together above his head. They laid there peacefully staring into each other’s eyes, the eyes they were both so in love with, adoring their son who slept just as peacefully between them, the product of their love for each other and at that moment their life couldn’t get much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading comments and knowing what you think. It keeps me going and wanting to write more.  
> You’re also all welcome to come with ideas and subjects you’d like to read about :)


	21. I'm here for you, 2019

November 2019. Jaime 21, Cersei 21

-Cers, I know something’s wrong. Can I come over?  
He’d texted her

-Roberts home...since apparently I need a babysitter  
She responded when she’d finished studying for the night 

Her father knew about her and Jaime being a couple but he wasn’t too happy about it and did everything he could to prevent them from seeing each other, including leaving Robert to babysit her when he wasn’t home himself. His goal was to one day after she’d finished her studies marry her to an Australian billionaire who’s showed great interest in her. She found it all disgusting. The fact that it’s 2019 and her father wants to marry her off to a 20 years older man to gain money and power. What neither she or her father knew was that the moment Jaime took over his fathers company earlier that year he also became a billionaire. 

-It’s Friday. Is he drunk?

-Yes. Like always 

-Then let me come over, he won’t notice me sneaking in

-Ok  
She answered and continued to study for a little while longer

Half an hour later her door cracked open.

“Hi. What are you doing?” He asked approaching her and giving her a kiss.

“Just studying. I have a finale test of a course coming up. But for now my brain can’t register anymore tonight. Did you park a few streets away?” she said closing her books, notebooks and computer as she laid it on her windowsill. 

Cersei had always been a top student and university was no exception. She always had her eyes on the highest grades and studied for it.

He nodded. “Have you been crying?” He asked sitting down beside her on her bed.

“No...I...Yes...it’s just that sometimes I miss her...more than I should” she said looking down 

“Hey” He said taking her hands in his. “You’re allowed to, she’s you mother, she always will be”

A tear fell down her face and she was still looking down. “I miss her more sometimes.. today was just bad.. I always feel so misunderstood. Everyone seems to think I’m a cold bitch just because I have my eyes on the prize. I know what I want my life to look like and I’m not afraid to work for it or saying what I think. Is it really that bad to be honest? I just miss her in times like this...I feel so stressed and I can barely eat... sometimes when I miss her, I lay awake all night crying. I know it’s weak but I can’t stop the tears”

“I know Cers, you’ve lost weight haven’t you?” he said reaching out to touch her ribs through her tee she was wearing. 

“Just a little... how did you know?”

He chuckled. “How I know? I’ve seen you naked Cers, and lately you’ve been looking thinner than usual. I’m worried, please eat. Please try to even if you don’t feel hungry or have the energy to. Please eat, if not for yourself then for me”

She nodded finally looking up at him.  
“I will”

“I’m here for you Cers, always. I love you” He said stroking her cheek.

She crawled into his lap and rested her head on his shoulder, wrapped her legs around him and hugged him. He held her close to him and rested his head on her shoulder. 

“Thank you for always being here for me”

“Do you see me being a part of that life you’re imagining?” He asked

“Yes” she said pulling her face away from his shoulder to look him in his eyes.  
“I know we’ve only been together for almost a year, but I can’t see myself wanting anyone else”

“I swear I’m gonna marry you one day Cers. You’re the only woman for me” 

She smiled and kissed him deeply.  
“I love you too, my Jaime” she said

“Only yours. Honey, you look exhausted. Let’s get you into something comfortable and I’ll tuck you in so you can sleep. Tomorrow you’re taking the weekend off, we’re going to a spa, I’ve already booked it. You need it and you deserve it”

She only smiled in response and he knew she was thankful, she didn’t even have to say it. He knew.

He rose and pulled her up with him. He went to her walk in closet to find a long t shirt nightie and walked back to her. He undressed her everything except her panties and put on her nightie for her. He pulled back the covers and motioned for her to lay down.

“Will you stay and hold me? Please”

“Of course I will Cers, you don’t even need to ask” 

He undressed until he was only wearing his boxers and laid down beside her before turning off the lights. He pulled her close and pressed their foreheads together. 

“I’m here for you, always” He said and she nodded before they both closed their eyes and fell asleep.  
———————————————————  
Cersei woke up first.  
“Jaime, I’m just going downstairs to check what state Robert is in so I know if I have to sneak you out when we leave. Do you want some coffee?” She asked caressing his cheek

He didn’t open his eyes but smiled and nodded.

When she came downstairs she couldn’t find Robert but he wasn’t in his room either. That’s when she saw the post it note on the door and she smiled with contempt. “Going out. Be a good girl” it said and she knew he wouldn’t be back until at least this afternoon, her father and the staff wouldn’t be back until Monday. 

She made two cups of coffee and went back up to her room.

“Good news my love, my babysitter won’t be back until late afternoon”

He snapped his eyes open. “Robert....?”

“...went out. He won’t be back until late afternoon when he’s slept it off” she responded. 

She took both their cups of coffee and put them back on her nightstand.  
“When do we check in at the spa?” She asked

“10am”

“Then we should get ready” she said rising from the bed

Jaime laughed a little. “Cers, it’s 7am. Come back to bed and give me a kiss”

“What? Really? I could’ve sworn I saw it was 9”

He picked his phone up from her nightstand and showed her.

She laughed and climbed on top of Jaime entwining their hands together.  
“21 and already senile, that’s great”

He laughed. “You’re just stressed. I happen to know a way to make you relax” he said flipping them over and kissing her neck

“Really?” She sighed

“Mhm...if you’ll let me”

She nodded

He kissed his way down her neck and collarbone before he lifted her nightie off her. He kissed his way down to her breasts and played with his tongue over her nipples. She sighed and threw her head back. 

He continued kissing his way down her stomach and left a kiss between her legs. He kissed her inner thighs and pulled her panties down. He slowly started moving his tongue between her legs. 

She moaned and squirmed under him grabbing the sheets with her hands.

He pushed a finger inside her where she was soaking wet.

“Oh Jaime...” she moaned

He added another finger and she gasped loudly.

He curled his fingers to find her spot.

“Ahh...Jesus...Jaime, that feels so good...” she gasped and he guessed he must have found it. He pushed a few more times at that spot before she came with his name on her lips.

He kissed his way up to her lips and kissed her deeply.  
“Better?” He asked brushing her hair away from her face.

“Mmm....” she hummed and nodded. ”Thank you...” 

”No need to thank me baby, I’ll do anything for you. I just want you to be happy” he said kissing her. “I know I can’t take all your stress and pain away, but I’ll hold you and love you and try to make it all better”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading comments and knowing what you think. It keeps me going and wanting to write more.  
> You’re also all welcome to come with ideas and subjects you’d like to read about :)


	22. Jaime asking Cersei to move in with him, 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm free these upcoming two weeks so I'm probably gonna post a lot of new chapters :) 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy them!

September 2020: Jaime 22, Cersei 22

Cersei was alone home awaiting Jaimes arrival. They were going out for dinner just the two of them. 

Her phone rung. 

-Hi honey. You here soon?  
Cersei answered

-Look out your window  
He said

There he stood smirking and leaning against his Porsche right outside her window, she smiled as she threw him a blowing kiss. Damn, she thought. He was always so sexy looking like that and suddenly she was happy she’d put on black lace underwear just in case something might happen after dinner since now she was sure she’d definitely sleep with him tonight.  
—————————————————————————————  
They stood outside the restaurant by his car facing each other after an amazing dinner date. 

He leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers.  
”Will you sleep at my parents place tonight? I’m the only one home”

She nodded. ”Of course” she said kissing him.

”I forgot to tell you. You look absolutely beautiful tonight, as always” he said

She smiled and blushed in response.  
She wore a short and tight black lace dress with 3/4 arms that she matched with black Michael Kors stiletto heels and bright red lipstick. She wore her hair in long blonde curls.

He opened the door for her on the passenger seat before walking around to drive home. 

”Jaime, this isn’t your house?” She said confused after a while. 

”We’re taking a detour. I have something I want to show you”

He took her in his hand as he unlocked the door to a big apartment. 

When she walked in, the whole apartment was naked from furniture except for red rose petals on the floor leading through the apartment and up the stairs to the master bedroom. 

”Jaime, what’s this?”

“My new home” he said pulling out a black velvet box from his jacket and opening it where a set of keys laid. 

“I know you said you wanted to live at home while you studied and I know you have your whole masters degree left but it’s OUR home, if you want it to be” he took her hand in his.  
“Cersei, will you move in with me?”

She was breathless. “Jaime! Oh my god! Yes! Of course!” She said throwing her arms around him and kissing him deeply.

“And here I thought this night couldn’t get any better” she said smiling. “Jaime, you didn’t have to buy all this. You and a one bedroom apartment is enough for me, how big is this place? I love you but this must have cost a fortune”

“It’s 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, two living rooms and one kitchen.  
Don’t worry about that, you don’t ever have to worry about that. Also, I see this place as an investment in our future together”

She smiled. “You really spoil me Jaime” she kissed him. “I love you, I really do. With the whole of my heart”

“I love you too” he said kissing her back

She leaned in to whisper in his ear.  
“I want you to show me OUR bedroom...”

He grinned and lifted her up in his arms. She giggled and threw her arms around his neck.

“Ah! My dress is going up” she said giggling

“Mmm really?” He asked carrying her to their bedroom. He turned his head to look between her legs. “I like it better up, I like the view...”

She laughed. “Jaime! You dirty duck”

He laughed back. “Dirty duck? I’ve never ever heard you calling me that, or anyone for that matter”

She only laughed even more in response and kissed his cheek.  
She giggled. ”You have lipstick on your cheek and lips now. Can you turn around? I changed my mind, I wanna see all of our apartment”

He turned around and carried her to the kitchen by the hallway they came from. 

“Our kitchen” He said setting her down and kissing her. 

She walked around it once looking at it. She sat up on the kitchen counter.  
“Would you hate me if I said I want a pink Smeg fridge?” She said smiling. 

He shook his head and approached her.  
“Anything you want. I’ll help you of course but I thought you’d decide the interior since I’m like, REALLY bad at that stuff”

She smiled. “Then a few things are gonna be pink”

He grabbed her waist and pushed himself against her brushing her lips.  
“I don’t mind. It’s your place too. We’ll both sign the owning papers together on Monday”

She nodded and cupped his face. “You really really really spoil me rotten Jaime”

“That’s because I love you, and I wanna share my life with you”

She smiled. “I love you too. I can’t believe we’re actually moving in together! I'm so excited”

“I know. It’s gonna be great”

“Mmm. From now on I can do this whenever I want AND without having to be quiet since we're the only ones living here” she said kissing him deeply and moving her hands to work his pants open. When his hard cock was out and his pants and underwear were at his feet she pulled her dress up to her waist and pulled her panties down her legs, they fell to the floor. She pulled him close and cupped his cock with her fingers. 

He pulled away out of his breath.  
”I wanna touch you…everywhere” he said pulling her dress off her head and unclasping her bra throwing everything on the floor. 

She unbuttoned his shirt with practiced fingers and then they were both completely naked. People that walked by could see them through the window if they dared to look but neither of them cared about that, not right now. 

She pulled him close to her and crashed her lips onto his. 

He grabbed her waist and moved his lips to her neck as he entered her and they both gasped. 

When they’d finished he kissed her once more and reached for his boxers on the floor to put them on. He offered her his shirt to cover herself and she put that and her panties on. 

He stared at her for a few seconds when she sat there on the kitchen counter, absurdly gorgeous with her tousled her and smudged lipstick. 

”You might actually look better in that shirt than I ever have” he said swallowing hard and pulling her down on her feet on the floor by holding her waist. 

She giggled. ”I think that’s impossible”

She threw her arms around his neck.  
”I’m gonna be honest with you. I put on lace underwear with purpose just in case something would happen tonight and when I saw you outside my window leaning on your car like that looking extremely sexy I knew I’d sleep with you tonight”

He kissed her. ”Mmm… I do love lace…Though you don’t ever have to dress up for my sake, I hope you do know that”

She nodded. ”I know, and you always make me feel gorgeous around you no matter how I look. But I also love dressing up for you and feeling sexy”

He smiled at her, that smile of pure adoration and she blushed as she smiled in return. 

”Let me show you the rest of our house” he said.

The apartment was indeed more like a house. It had two floors and had neighbors only to the left and right rather than above and under. They also had their own garage right outside. 

They walked from the kitchen towards the living room. 

”I can imagine having a navy velvet sofa here with a glass table and us playing board games and card games together”

He smiled. ”We’ll have to buy some more board and card games then. I do love playing them with you rather than sitting with our phones”

”Here’s the downstairs bathroom. It doesn’t have a bathtub or shower but I thought it unnecessary since it’s only a downstairs bathroom. It only needs a toilet and sink really”

She nodded. ”I agree”

”Here’s the first guest room. We can have your friend Anna staying here when she visits from New York since she doesn’t seem keen on moving back here anytime soon” he said smiling. 

She smiled back and kissed him. ”I love how you always think about me and what I’d like”

”We also have a little space here under the stairs. I was thinking we could use it as a cleaning space or storage for outside clothing”

She nodded and they went upstairs. 

”Here’s another bathroom, it’s the main one. It has a bathtub as well as a shower”

”Over here there are another two guest rooms”

”For now they’re guest rooms” she said taking his hands in hers. ”But maybe someday they could be our children’s rooms” she said smiling at him.

”Of course my love” he said kissing her. 

”Though we're only 22 so I’m thinking that’s VERY far in the future. And oh, I want a ring on my finger first” she giggled.

He laughed. ”You will. One day”

”That’s a big promise Jaime”

”I know. But I intend to keep it. Come” he said. ”I’m gonna show you the big finale” he continued as he showed her their room. 

”This is our bedroom. I put the rose petals trail up to here and the bed from my room at my parents house only to make it romantic for tonight. I promise you, we will get a new bed as soon as possible”

”It’s perfect Jaime” she said kissing him. ”Sooo.. what do you think about a black velvet bed frame?”

He laughed a little. ”What is it with you and velvet?”

She shrugged. ”I don’t know. I’ve always been a fan of it”

”Here” he said pulling her inside their room opening a door at the right wall at the beginning of the room.  
”Here’s our very own bathroom. It has a big tub with jacuzzi setting and, wanna know the best part?”

She nodded. 

”The tub fits two persons” he said smirking at her

”That’s gonna be my favorite place after a long day. And now I’m gonna expect you to join me” she said giggling

”You don’t need to ask me that twice” he said kissing her.

Gosh her lips were all plump from all the kissing and she guessed the kissing wouldn’t stop anytime soon. After tonight, all she wanted was to kiss him and never stop. 

”I actually have one more surprise for you. I hope you won’t faint. But like I said, I love spoiling you and I see all of this as an investment in our own life together”

She nodded and smiled. 

”Here…” he said walking as far into the room as possible. He opened two doors beside each other with both his hands. 

”…is our walk in closet. I hope you like it. I thought of you when I saw it and it was what made me put an offer on the house, bidding just enough above asking price for them to accept it before the actual showing of it” he said looking at her and stepping inside. The closet was big enough to be called it's own room. 

She gasped and put one hand over her mouth. Tears welled in her eyes and suddenly they were streaming down her face. 

”I…I…I’m…I’m speechless Jaime…I…absolutely love it. All of it, the whole house. I love it” she threw herself at him and jumped up at him snaking her legs around him.  
”I’m so touched. I can’t believe you did all of this for me, for us. You treat my like a princess, I couldn’t ever ask for anything more. I can’t wait to move in here with you and start our own life together. I love you so so so much Jaime. I mean it, words aren’t even enough for this, for you. I don’t know what I did to deserve you but I love you for choosing me as your girlfriend”

”I love you too Cers. More than anything. And being your boyfriend is my honor”

He lifted her like that towards their bed where they both sat as he reached for the champagne from the bucket of ice he’d left their earlier and two glasses.

“Champagne?” He asked

“Yes please” 

“Cheers” Jaime said 

“To us” Cersei said 

He smiled at that. “To us” he answered and clinked their glasses together.

They sat there on the bed for a while drinking champagne, laughing and talking about furnitures. 

She laughed. “Do you have to be one of those annoying guys playing xbox in our bedroom? Can’t you turn one of the other rooms into a man cave or something?”

“But then I won’t be close to you” he said tilting her over and getting on top of her. 

“I’ll live here now, with you. I think you’ll be happy to have your own space when I’m pissed at you or farting in my sleep” she said laughing 

He shook his head. “Never. I wanna sleep beside you every night. And annoying you with my Xbox gaming is my job from now on”

She sighed and narrowed her eyes at him smiling. “Fine. Be lucky you’re cute”

He gave quick kisses all over her face and she laughed. “Yeah, like that. Always charming your way into my heart” she said pulling his lips down on her own and before they knew it they were making love. Hands clasped together on each side of Cersei’s head, Jaime deeply pushing in and out of her between her spread legs. Loving kisses placed on their mouths and necks.

When they laid in the aftermath of their coupling trying to catch their breaths Cersei laid her head on his chest and he hugged her close to him.

She laughed suddenly. ”I think we had more sex tonight than in the past two months, since father and Robert have been babysitting me even more than usual. Apparently, they don’t like you”

Jaime rolled his eyes. ”So I’ve heard, but honestly they can go fuck themselves. I’m stealing you away”

”It’s not like they’ve really cared about me since mother died anyway” She giggled. “If we’re gonna live together we’re gonna need a nightstand just for all the condoms we’re gonna use” 

He laughed. “Yeah, I think you might be right. Since someone can’t keep her hands off me”

She gasped. “Excuse me? You’re the one showing up all sexy looking like a fucking god outside my window and then asking me to sleep over, like you expected us to just sleep when we’ve barely had the chance to even touch each other for the past two months”

He laughed. “I love teasing my wonderful girlfriend” he said kissing her. 

They laid like that for a while continuing their discussion from before on furniture and wallpaper until they drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading comments and knowing what you think. It keeps me going and wanting to write more.  
> You’re also all welcome to come with ideas and subjects you’d like to read about :)


	23. It's time, 2023

December 16th 2023: Jaime 25, Cersei 25

Cersei had been away in Milano for four weeks on a work trip and came home a day earlier to surprise Jaime. 

She’d parked her car in their garage since Jaime's was parked outside so she figured her luggage could wait and stay in the car until Jaime helped her with it. 

”Honey! I’m home!” She called when she unlocked the door. 

No answer. She stumbled over his shoes that he’d kicked off right by the entrance. His computer bag was right by the door and he’d thrown his coat on the bench not even bothering to hang it up. 

She sighed. ”Oh Jaime…how many times have I told you…” 

She went upstairs. ”Jaime honey, you know I love you but can you please not leave the shoes right by the door so the first thing I do is tripping over them, and please hang up your coats, it’s not that hard really”

She went to their bedroom thinking he’d fallen asleep after work only to find it empty. ”Jaime? Where are you?” 

She slowly opened the bathroom door. 

”Ohh…Cers…” Jaime moaned. She crossed her arms leaning against the door frame and smirked when she realized he was masturbating in the bathtub. 

”Missing me?” She asked

”Oh fuck! Cers! I…you’re home!” He said running up from the tub and hugging her. 

”Ah! Jaime! You’re all wet!” Cersei yelled in surprise. 

”I don’t fucking care. I missed you so much, my Cersei” he said lifting her up and spinning her around. She giggled happily at that. 

”I missed you too Jaime” she said throwing her arms around him when he’d settled her down. 

He still held her waist as he leaned down and kissed her. 

She smiled as they broke the kiss and pressed their forehead together. ”Is there any room for me too in there? Since you decided to splash water all over me anyways. Besides, I could use a bath after my flight, I probably have germs all over me”

He laughed a little. ”Of course, always”

He sat down back in the tub watching her undress. 

She giggled. ”Stop watching…you’re making me feel awkward” she said blushing

”Why? You’re the most beautiful woman in the world. And I can’t possibly turn my gaze away from you”

She smiled. ”That’s cute”

His expression turned serious. ”I mean it Cers”

”Thank you honey. You always make me feel beautiful”

She stripped herself of her underwear and put her hair up in a bun at the top of her head. 

Jaime felt his heart skip a beat as his eyes travelled up and down her body. 

He swallowed hard when she sat down in front of him in the tub. That’s the moment he knew it was time. They’ve been together for five years, he’d get her a ring and ask her to be his forever. 

”Stop giving me a heart attack and come here already” he said pulling her close to him. 

She smiled and giggled a little as she sat down in his lap wrapping her legs around him. 

”I missed you so much. I love you Jaime, with all of my heart” she said throwing her arms around his neck.

”I love you too Cers” he said snaking his arms around her waist, pushing their upper bodies together. He felt her perfect breasts against him and he groaned as he kissed her deeply, lovingly. 

They sat like that for a long while, just kissing. 

He kissed his way down to her neck and Cersei moaned. ”Sex?” He asked

She nodded and smiled. ”Yes please…” she took his cock in one of her hands and realized it was perfectly hard and ready for her. She moved her hand at the base of it and pushed it inside her as she sank down on him. 

They both gasped and Cersei ran her hands up and down his muscled abdomen and chest. 

They kissed, bit, caressed and moved together as they whispered loving words to each other. 

When they were done they stayed like that catching their breaths as they kissed some more before getting out of the tub. 

All he could think about was how he was gonna do it. How he was gonna propose to her. How the ring would look like, how he’d ask her without busting out in tears over the love he held for her. He’d need help from Tyrion of course, who else could he trust in helping him without ruining the surprise to one of Cersei’s friends who would definitely tell her.  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
The planning of Jaime’s proposal:

-Can you come over?  
Jaime texted Tyrion

-Sure. Why though?

-C:s not home, I need your help with something.

-I’m not sure I can help you with the things C does for you…

Jaime rolled his eyes. Damn Tyrion, always joking everything away.  
-Don’t flatter yourself. Just get your ass over here

-Fine

”What the hell took you so long?! She’ll be home soon, so we’re gonna have to do this quick” Jaime said

”Sorry! If you haven’t noticed we live in London, and it’s Saturday afternoon so there’s quite a lot of traffic”

”Yeah yeah..” Jaime said rolling his eyes. ”Look, Cersei got home yesterday from Milano-”

”-yeah I know, where is she anyways? I’ve been waiting a month to go out partying with her”

”Will you stop interrupting me? She’s at the hairdresser getting new extensions or something, I don’t really remember honestly. She left in a hurry before lunch after she slept twelve hours straight. She was exhausted when she came home. But as I said, she came home yesterday and when I saw her my heart skipped a beat as usual, only this time I realized it’s time, I want to propose”

Tyrion looked shocked. ”Brother, that’s amazing. She’ll say yes of course but I’m guessing you forced me here to help you”

”I hope she will, we’ve talked about it before and I promised her that someday I’d put a ring on her finger”

”Are you kidding me? Of course she’ll say yes! She’s crazy about you. I see the way you two look at each other, it’s pure love and adoration. Makes me sick really, but I’m happy for you. What kind of ring do you have in mind?”

”I was thinking a cushion cut diamond and something pink in it, perhaps a rose gold ring? That was my first instinct when I thought of her but it’s hard, she’s never told me what she’d like when the time was here”

”I think you should go with your first instinct, and she does love pink. What size are you thinking?”

"I'm thinking big, but not too big. She's classy, and I wanna keep her ring just as classy. I'm thinking 10 carat would suit her"

"Not big? 10 carats is BIG. Though I agree, it's not too big, it'll still look classy" Tyrion said

They’d just finished planning and speaking to the jeweler in the phone and ordered the ring online, Jaime paid extra to have it made and delivered before Christmas and their trip to the Maldives, when Cersei unlocked the apartment. 

”Honey, are you home?” She asked as she entered and took off her outerwear. 

”In the living room!” He answered

”Oh! Tyrion! Hi! What’s up?” She said hugging Tyrion

”Nothing special really, Jaime just wanted to discuss some business about a new book deal at work”

”Hi” Cersei said cupping Jaimes face with her hands and giving him a quick kiss

”Ah..Cold hands!” 

Cersei laughed. ”Sorry darling. It’s actually really cold outside” she said turning to look at both Jaime and Tyrion

”Look! It’s snowing!” Tyrion screamed out loud pointing at the window. ”It never snows in London!”

Cersei smiled. ”Told you it was cold”

”It’s an early Christmas miracle” Jaime said looking at Cersei and smiling

She smiled back looking at him. ”It is” she enlaced her hand in his and they both forgot for a moment that they weren’t alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading comments and knowing what you think. It keeps me going and wanting to write more.  
> You’re also all welcome to come with ideas and subjects you’d like to read about :)


	24. Parents alone time, 2035

January 2035, Ages: C and J 36, T 11 months

Cersei woke up bursting out in laughter and squirming.

“Jaime! Oh my god! Stop!” She said laughing hard

“Good! You’re awake, mission accomplished”

“What the hell? Why did you wake me?” She said sitting up

“I wanted company” 

”At 5am? Really?”

He shrugged. ”Easier to wake you than Tommen. He would’ve thrown a tantrum at me”

”Uhm..Yes…And for good reasons! Also, he’s not even one yet. We’re lucky with that one, sleeping 12 hours straight every night in his own room without waking”

Of course they were both too worried about Tommen to let him sleep completely alone, they had a baby monitor with both camera and sound on at their nightstand. 

”Told you it was better waking you” he said climbing on top and trapping her beneath him.

”Maybe I should be the one throwing a tantrum at you for waking me at 5”

He begun tickling her again.

She laughed and squirmed. “Please Jaime, Stop... I’ll do anything”

He stopped tickling her. “Kiss me”

She reached up and gave him a quick kiss.

He tickled her again. “Jaime! I did what you wanted!”

He rolled his eyes. “A real kiss... a long one... kiss me like your life depended on it”

She laughed. “Did you age back 15 years while you slept?”

“No, why? Do I look hotter?”

She laughed. “You’ve always been hot Jaime, but yes you do. You look more...manly now than 15 years ago, it’s hot I admit it” 

He smiled. “I’m happy to hear that since I’ve always thought of you being out of my league. Kiss me”

“Of course babe” she said pushing them over and getting on top as she cupped his face and kissed him deeply.

“Good kiss?” She asked smiling at him.

“Mmm... the best” he said smiling back

“Do we have time for...parents alone time?” She asked

He laughed. “If you mean sex, then definitely yes. Tommen won’t wake until another five hours, apparently he's gotten late routines lately”

She laughed “Maybe that's because of his lazy parents. But yes, sex me up baby”

Jaime laughed and shook his head. "You're such a weirdo" he said and flipped them over and kissed her. He held one arm around her waist as he moved the other one down to pull down her panties. He pushed a finger inside only to check if she was ready for him and she gasped, his finger got wet at first touch like always. He smirked.

“And what are you smirking about Mr.Lannister?” she said. She always called him that when she wanted his attention.

He pulled his hand away from her and entwined their hands with it.  
“Mrs.Lannister is wet, like always” he said still smirking 

She laughed and moved her free hand down and put it in his boxers to stroke his erection, he moaned and groaned at that.  
“And Mr.Lannister is rock hard, like always” 

“You always make damn sure of that don’t you”

She giggled. “I have no idea what you mean, but if you mean that I make you horny you should consider the fact that you make me just as horny”

He kissed her and she couldn’t take it anymore, she pulled down his boxers.

“You. Inside me. Now” she said

“Always so bossy...” Jaime laughed, but he obeyed. He clasped both their hands together at each side of Cersei’s head and pushed inside her. 

They both gasped and Cersei reached up to kiss him. He moved faster and faster inside her and Cersei purposely tightened around him a few times. He groaned every time and she smiled. 

“Always teasing me” he said

She shook her head. “No. Always making you feel good, maybe too good but I know you love it when I do that”

“Mmm..” he hummed brushing his lips against hers. 

He pushed faster inside her with the last of his energy and he felt himself getting too close.

“Are you close?” He managed to moan out

She nodded. “So close” she gasped.

He pushed inside her a few more times before he came. He felt disappointed with himself at first but then he felt her trembling beneath him as she also came gasping his name. 

They laid down next to each other catching their breaths. 

Jaime kissed her. ”I love you”

”I love you too.” 

”Was it worth it, that I woke you?”

”Definitely…though how the hell am I supposed to go back to sleep now?”

He laughed. ”You’re not. I wanted company, remember?”

”You’re such a pain in the ass, do you know that?”

”Yes, but you loooove me” he said kissing her

She sighed but smiled. ”Apparently I do”

”Here” he said lifting her head to his chest and hugging her close. ”We’ll watch a movie and snuggle”

She hugged him back and tilted her head up to kiss him. 

”What do you want to watch?”

”I’m thinking a classic…” she said smiling up at him

Jaime sighed. ”Breakfast at Tiffany’s?”

”You know me too well” she said sitting up.

Jaime took the opportunity of her sitting up to lay down with his head just above her belly and throwing an arm over her to hug her. 

The movie begun and Cersei tangled her hands in Jaime’s hair massaging his scalp. 

”Mmm… I love it when you do that…but it’s gonna sedate me back to sleep…”

”That’s alright” she said reaching down to kiss his head. She figured he could need the sleep since it's only 6am now and she knew he’d been awake most of the night, twisting and turning beside her so if she could help him fall asleep for a few hours, it was worth seeing the movie alone.


	25. The fight 2023

October 2023

Ages: C and J 25, Tyrion 23

”Ouch!” Cersei yelled as she tripped over Jaime’s shoes when she entered their apartment. 

”Jaime for fucks sake! How many times do I have to tell you! Seriously! Do you have to purposely piss me off all the time!”

She was furious, she knew she over exaggerated but it actually hurt to trip over his shoes and hit her head in the door frame and she’d had a bad day at work and with headache all day on top of it. She saw judging by another couple of shoes placed neatly by the bench that they had a guest, but she didn’t care at that moment. If his guest could place their shoes neatly out of the way then so could he, it made her even angrier in fact. 

”Where the fuck are you? I know you’re home. Can you just listen to me for once?”

She walked into the living room. 

”Hi Cersei” Tyrion said giving her a hug

”Hi” she said faking a smile in an attempt to hide her angry expression

”Can I borrow my boyfriend for a couple of seconds?”

”Sure” Tyrion said

”Jaime, now” Cersei said motioning for him to follow her. 

Jaime sighed and rose from the sofa to follow her. He gave Tyrion a look of worry, he knew from the way he’d heard her yelling in the hallway and tripping over his shoes hitting some part of her body somewhere, that she was really pissed at him. 

”What is so fucking difficult with placing your shoes away from the damn entrance? The rest of your family obviously knows how to do it” she said when they’d reached the kitchen

”Cers, chill. It’s only a couple of shoes”

Oh how that was the wrong thing to say he realized as she rose her eyebrows at him. 

”Chill? I’ve had a headache all day at work and what happens when I come home?! My lazy ass boyfriend leaves his shoes by the entrance so I hit my head in the fucking doorframe! Seriously Jaime! I’ve told you a million times, its not that hard! What more don’t you listen to when I tell you? Did you buy new toilet paper today like I asked you to since you’re working from home?” 

He shook his head and lost the cocky expression on his face.

”Are you fucking serious?! Do you EVER listen to me?! Or do you only listen when I spread my legs?” Her voice rose and he knew his brother could hear them now. 

”You don’t think you’re over exaggerating just a little bit?”

”Fuck you Jaime” she said before running upstairs and slamming their bedroom door closed, the echo of it could be heard all over the apartment. 

Jaime sighed and shook his head as he walked back to Tyrion who wrinkled his forehead. 

”Sorry bro, I think that’s my queue to leave…We’ll continue this on Monday. Oh, and try not to piss her off even more” Tyrion said collecting his papers and computer as he left. 

They’d been discussing business all day as they both decided to work from home at Jaime’s and Cersei’s place. 

Jaime sighed and sat up in the sofa rubbing his face with his hands. ”I should probably go and take care of this…” he said quietly to himself. 

He went upstairs and carefully opened their bedroom door. He found Cersei’s clothes in a pile at the end of their bed so he guessed she was in the bathroom taking a bath or shower. He carefully opened the bathroom door.

”Cers?”

Cersei gasped in surprise and took the first towel she could find to cover herself with as she’d just finished her bath. 

”Don’t you know how to knock?”

”Cers, it’s my home too. Besides, its not like I haven’t seen you naked before”

”Maybe not the best comment to make…” she said wrapping herself in the towel. ”Well?”

”Well what?”

”I guessed you came here for a reason. What do you want?” She still sounded every bit as angry as before. 

He sighed. ”I’m sorry Cers”

”Why don’t you ever listen to me?!” She screamed bursting out in tears. ”It’s so damn frustrating!”

He moved to take her hands in his and to his surprise she didn’t pull them away, just stood there absurdly gorgeous with her tears pouring down her face. 

”I’m sorry I-”

”-Don’t touch me!” She screamed pulling her hands away

”No, Cers, I’m sorry, I really am…I do listen to you, always. I’m just a lazy slob, you know that. I promise, I’ll get better. I’ll try to remember to not leave my shoes right by the entrance, okay? Come here” he said pulling her to him and holding her close.

”Schhh…It’s alright honey, I’m so sorry” he said holding her and kissing the top of her head as she cried against his shoulder. 

Suddenly, she hugged him back and he felt his heart swell at that. 

”Rough day at work?” He asked

She pulled away to dry her tears and nodded. ”Yes. Today sucked, I had a headache all day too AND hit my head in the doorframe on top of everything when I came home tripping over your shoes”

”Oh honey, I’m sorry. Are you alright?” He said reaching to dry the last of her tears away with his hands, caressing her cheeks. 

She nodded. ”Yes. I am now” she said throwing her arms around his neck. ”Can I have a kiss?”

His hands were around her waist and his lips were on hers in an instant. 

She deepened the kiss and pulled a hand away from his neck to unwrap the towel around her as she walked back against the wall. She could feel him smiling against her lips in response. 

He broke their kiss to take off his t shirt as she worked his zipper open. He let his pants and boxers fall to the floor and kicked them off his feet. 

He kissed her and put his hands at the back of her thighs lifting her up against him as she wrapped her legs around him. He walked into their bedroom setting her down on the windowsill that was just high enough to reach her. 

He kissed her again and touched her all over her body as she caressed his abdomen, chest and arms with her hands. 

”Your hands feel so good…” he moaned against her lips and it was true, a rush of pleasure always rushed through him when her small slender hands touched him like that. 

She smiled and moved her hands lower to stroke his already half-hard cock. He moaned loudly at that and moved one of his own hands down and pushed to fingers inside her. She moaned and pressed her forehead against his. 

When she felt him rock hard and ready for her she stopped stroking him and moved her hands around his waist and pulled him closer. She kissed him and he pulled his fingers out of her to replace it with his cock. He pushed inside her as he squeezed her breasts with both hands and kissed her neck. She threw her head to the side he wasn’t kissing and moaned. 

He pushed faster and harder inside her, they knew they were both close. He moved one hand down to rub her clit.

”Ohh…Jaime…oh god…” she gasped ”Jaime…I’m so close…”

”I know…” he groaned back trying not to come before her. 

He felt her walls clench around him and it sent him over the edge, they came together with strangled gasps. 

They stayed like that for a moment with their foreheads pressed together trying to catch their breaths. 

He pulled out and lifted her down. 

”I love you Cers, my dear, sweet, gorgeous, kind, sexy and incredibly smart girlfriend who works at freaking Vogue! I’m so proud of you” he said kissing her

She smiled. ”I love you too. And I’m proud of you too, running a multi billion pound company completely on your own since you were 21. I honestly don’t know how you do it”

”Apart from my father training me half my life for that particular job, it helps having you to come home to everyday” he said kissing her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading comments and knowing what you think. It keeps me going and wanting to write more.  
> You’re also all welcome to come with ideas and subjects you’d like to read about :)


	26. New Years 2022

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know if people are still reading this but I enjoy writing it since I have the time right now. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> I love reading comments and knowing what you think. It keeps me going and wanting to write more.  
> You’re also all welcome to come with ideas and subjects you’d like to read about :)

New York, December 31st, 2022 at a rooftop bar 

Ages: C and J 24, Tyrion 22

”Cheers!” Tyrion said as he, Jaime and Cersei clinked their drinks together. ”To a new year”

”Does someone happen to know what time it is? I’d die if I missed the ball drop. You can see it from the terrace” Cersei said

”It’s only 10pm honey, I promise you won’t miss it. Though I think you’re crazy for going out on that terrace an hour before the actual ball drop to stand in the cold freezing your ass off crowded with everyone else” 

”You’re coming with me”

”What?! No way”

”Yes you are. I expect my midnight kiss”

Jaime sighed. ”But we can see the ball drop perfectly fine on that tv over there AND have a midnight kiss here in the warmth, not freezing our asses off” 

”Yes, but it wouldn’t be the same. Pleeaaase Jaime?” She said taking his hand in hers and kissing his cheek. ”Pretty please?” She was waving with her eyelashes at him now, trying to look as cute as she could.

He groaned and looked at Tyrion who nodded, they both knew he’d cave. He couldn’t ever deny Cersei anything. 

”Fine, only because you’re cute and ask so nicely. We’ll watch it outside”

”Really?!!” 

He sighed. ”Really”

”Yeeey! Thank you” She said kissing his cheek again

”It better be a good kiss” he said smirking at her, forgetting Tyrion was there too. 

She giggled. ”It will”

”I gotta find a restroom” Jaime said as he rose

”I’ll go with you, I also need to go”

Cersei smiled at them and took a sip of her drink when suddenly a man came sitting beside her. 

”Uhm, that’s a little rude…Do I know you?” She asked the dark-haired and blue eyed man who sat down relaxed next to her.

”Nope. But you can if you want to”

She sighed. ”That seat is taken”

”Now it is” he said eying her up and down

”No, it was taken before you. By my boyfriend” she said hoping her words would make him disappear

”Golden locks over there?” He said gesturing to Jaime trying to make his way back to her from the restroom, it was quite crowded in that bar. ”He’s pretty to look at, I admit. Though he won’t get your pulse racing quite the way I would”

”He gets my pulse raising quite enough, and I love him so can you just leave. I’m not interested”

”I can make you interested” he said putting a hand on her boob and the other under her ass

”Get your disgusting hands off me!” She screamed as she rose

People around them turned quiet to watch what was happening.

Jaime finally made his way to her when he heard her screaming. 

”Hey! That’s my girlfriend! Don’t fucking touch her!” Jaime said pulling Cersei away from him

Security came up running as soon as they’d heard Cersei’s voice. ”What’s going on here?” A tall security guard asked

”That man is sexually harassing my girlfriend” Jaime said gesturing to the man at their table

”Is that true?” The security guard asked Cersei

”Yes. He put his hands on my boobs and ass, please get him removed from here before he harasses some other poor woman”

”Come on” he said dragging the man away

”Are you alright?” Jaime asked sitting down beside her at their table once again

”Yes, that’s never okay but I’m fine”

Jaime smiled at her.

She got up and sat down sideways in his lap and threw her arms around his neck.

”The only one I want touching me like that is you” she said before kissing him

”Look! Anna and the rest are finally here” Jaime said gesturing towards their friends

They both rose to greet their friends.

”Oh my god Cersei I LOVE your dress! It matches your eyes!” Anna said

Cersei wore a long-sleeved short green sequined dress with black stockings and black louboutins. She matched her outfit with long loose curls she’d topped with a green headband. 

”Thank you! I had a hard time choosing something to wear so Jaime actually picked it out for me”

”Your man has good taste!” She said to both her and Jaime who looked at each other for a moment and smiled.

They all sat down and to Jaime’s surprise, Cersei sat down back sideways in his lap with her head turned at their friends and a hand at the back of his neck stroking it with her nails.

”So, I convinced Jaime here to join me outside in a few minutes to see the ball drop. Anyone joining us?”

Everyone except for Anna shook their heads.

”We’ll join you!” Anna said rising and taking her boyfriend in her hand who sighed deeply. 

”No one else is joining? What’s wrong with you people” Cersei giggled

”Well, I’d rather be in here actually trying to find a chick to kiss at midnight rather than being outside freezing my balls off” Tyrion said

Cersei rolled her eyes. ”Fine. I’ll see you guys next year!” She said taking her coat.  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
A while later:

”Cers, I love you but I’m freezing my ass off”

”So come closer my love” she said pulling him close to her in an embrace. She rested her head at his chest under his chin and hugged him with her arms around his waist. 

He kissed the top of her head and rested his cheek against it as he hugged her the same way she hugged him. 

He could feel his heart pounding and couldn’t help but wonder, would 2023 be the year? Would it be the year he finally got his shit together and proposed to her already? He’d known for a long time now that he wanted to marry her, so what was he waiting for? They weren't THAT young anymore. He knew she loved him just as much as he loved her.  
—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-  
”Oh my god I can’t believe it! Only 20 seconds left until 2023! That’s crazy! I mean, I say that every year but still!” Cersei said almost jumping up and down in excitement as she was standing in front of Jaime and enlacing her hands in his.

She turned her head to watch the ball drop as only 5 more seconds remained and she counted them down just like everyone else. 

”0! Happy New Years!” Cersei yelled out just before Jaime grabbed her head in both hands and turned it towards him. 

She smiled at him for a second as she threw her arms around his neck and crashed her lips against his. 

They felt like the world stopped. Like they were the only two people out there. They couldn’t see or hear anything but each other as they lost themselves completely in their kiss in a way they’d never done before. 

Jaime moved his hands down and snaked them around her waist pulling her as close as possible to him. 

They stayed like that for a long while. Kissing over and over, tongues clashing in each others mouths before finishing their make out session with a light kiss as they pulled their lips apart and pressed their foreheads together trying to catch their breaths. 

”I love you Jaime. Happy New Years”

”I love you too Cers. I never wanna stop kissing you”

”So don’t” she said brushing her lips against his and he couldn’t help himself, maybe it was the alcohol or the fact that he felt drunk on his girlfriend or perhaps both but he kissed her again and they had another make out session just as passionate as before.  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Cersei woke up with Jaime on her kissing her neck.

“Good morning!

”Schhhh Jaime…no…keep your voice down...and please, let me sleep…”

”But I wanna kiss you...” He said placing a light kiss on to her lips.

”No, you wanna fuck me, like you do every morning, and normally I’d want that too. But I feel like my head is gonna explode”

Jaime laughed a little. ”That’s kind of what happens when you agree to go out partying with my brother after midnight” He said brushing her hair away behind her ears

“You were the drunkest one of us all I’m afraid. But you were fun, grabbing at my ass all night and demanding me to fuck you senseless when we got home” he whispered in her ear

Cersei cleared her throat and blushed “Id never do that. I don’t remember us doing anything?”

He laughed. “Drunk Cersei would, and she did. No, we didn’t, we both fell asleep before even getting that far. I know what you need, I’ll be right back”

He came back shortly with a painkiller and a large cup of tea.

“Oh, thank you” she said sitting up and giving him a kiss before he sat down beside her. 

“You’re the best boyfriend a girl could ask for”

“Because you’re the best girlfriend who deserves the world” he said smiling and handing her the tea and pain killer 

“I feel like I’m not gonna be able to do anything else than just sit here all day” she said sighing

“Cers, it’s the day after New Years. You don’t have to do anything else than sit here. And I’ll sit here with you all day if you want”

“Thank you Jaime” she said kissing him and snuggling up closer to him laying her head on his shoulder and enlacing one of her hands with his.

“Of course” he said kissing her head and running his free hand through her hair

Tyrion threw their door open and threw a gossip magazine at their bed. 

”Seems like your make out sessions yesterday made quite an impression” 

”London based multi billion dollar company owner Jamie Lannister, 24, has a heated moment with his girlfriend Cersei Baratheon, 24, at yesterdays New Years celebrations. See all celebrities New Years kisses here” the headline said together with a blurry image of them kissing. 

”Tyrion, since when do you read gossip magazines?”

”Since I walk by them and see you’re face at the front”

”Fair enough, but now - out. And leave our key at the table by the door. You shouldn’t even have a key to OUR hotel room in the first place”

”Nope. I quite enjoy this room! So much better than mine. I couldn’t get a big one since I booked too late”

”Then I can’t be responsible for what you might see happen next. I warned you” he said climbing on top of Cersei kissing her, she kissed him back and giggled. 

”Ugh! No one needs to see that! If I wanted to see that I could’ve kept the magazine! It’s been 4 years, stop being so disgustingly in love already” Tyrion said rolling his eyes

”Never” Jaime said breaking the kiss and stroking Cersei’s cheek. ”I’m still madly in love with you”

Cersei smiled and kissed him back.

Tyrion just rolled his eyes again and continued further into the room to check out their view by the windows.

"You even have better view than I have! You have the view AND got one of the largest suite with a living room and a bedroom. How early did you book?! These rooms are never available over new years"

Jaime groaned in frustration as he broke the kiss. "Tyrion, I said OUT"

"And I said no way"

"Fine" Jaime said kissing Cersei and moving his hands up to squeeze her breasts. They both moaned extra loudly to purposely disturb Tyrion to get him out of there. 

Tyrion started humming to himself instead to not hear them. 

Jaime was already fully hard and wouldn't let even Tyrion stopping him from having sex with his girlfriend. 

"I'm doing it now Tyrion! I'm gonna have sex with her! I wouldn't stay here if I were you!" Jaime said pulling down Cersei's panties under the covers.

"We're serious Tyrion. I'm pulling down his boxers now"

"I'm putting on the condom now Tyrion!" 

Jaime kissed her neck and entered her as they both gasped. 

"Alright alright! Nobody wants to see or hear that!" Tyrion said covering his eyes and humming on a Christmas song as he exited their room, he thought he could win this fight and stay but not anymore when they'd decided to play dirty.

"Finally" Cersei giggled as she reached the hem of her tee and pulled it off her. 

Jaime immediately squeezed her breasts and kissed her neck as he begun moving inside her.


	27. The t-shirt and the naughty dinner, 2034

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading comments and knowing what you think. It keeps me going and wanting to write more.  
> You’re also all welcome to come with ideas and subjects you’d like to read about :)

May 2034:

Ages: J 36, C 35, Tommen 3 months, Tyrion 34

“Hey! I just remembered! I have a question for Tyrion!” Cersei said one night after they’d all gotten back to their rooms after having dinner together. 

“What? What question?” Jaime asked confused. Then he remembered.. the tee! He knew Tyrion would tell her the real truth so he rose to run after her.

“Don’t forget our son if you’re following me!” Cersei yelled as she ran out of their room giggling excessively. 

“Crap!” He said running back to their son and picking him up in his arms. “Seems like mummy’s cheating, like always in games...” he said kissing his forehead.

Tyrion was laughing his guts out when Jaime entered his room. “You told her your “I’m sexy and I know it” tee used to get you laid?” 

“Yes, it’s the truth...” Jaime said staring down at the floor suddenly looking all insecure.

“Well, seems like your husband fooled you there. He wore that tee laying in bed all day the whole summer playing his xbox instead of actually being out in the sun and well, getting laid. That’s why it’s so funny, the double standard of it” he said laughing

“Tyrion!” Shae said slapping his arm. “Stop embarrassing your brother”

“Did you have to Tyrion? My version was so much better..” he said rolling his eyes

Cersei begun laughing. “That’s Jaime alright. Sometimes he plays his stupid Xbox all night in our bed, it drives me crazy”

“Hey! My Xbox isn’t stupid. Tommen’s my top fan of me playing it”

“I’m gonna go with he’s your ONLY fan..” Cersei said giggling

“Yeah alright missy. Let’s let Tyrion get his beauty sleep” he said smacking her ass as they left Tyrion's and Shae's room and she giggled in response. “Good night!” She yelled before she closed the door. 

“Do I have to burn it?” He said as they got back and Cersei breastfed Tommen who fell asleep.

She smiled. “No. I like that it reminds me to look upon you and feel like a lucky woman for having such a sexy and loving man”

“So you like it now?” He said hopeful as he laid down next to her in the bed. She put Tommen down in his crib and yawned as she stripped and laid down next to Jaime under the covers. 

“I wouldn’t go as far as saying that” she said giggling. “Good night honey” she said kissing him before turning around and stretching to turn off the lights. She laid back and snuggled closer to him so he spooned her.

“Good night my love” he said kissing her shoulder as he hugged her from behind.  
———————————————————  
Cersei was the first one to wake early at 6am.

“Hey, Jaime” she said stroking his cheek. “Jaime, wake up. Look! Tommen slept the entire night! 8 hours straight and still sleeping!” She said quietly to not wake Tommen up

“What? Are you joking? That’s never happened before...” he said sitting up. 

“Are you sure he’s still alive?” He said frowning his face and throwing himself over her to watch him breath in his crib.

“He’s so cute when he’s sleeping like that with his pacifier and hugging his favorite blanket, our little boy” he said smiling

“Ouch! Jaime! You weigh too much! Your knees are crushing my legs! Get off!”

He laughed and laid down on his back pulling her with him so she ended up on top.  
“Better?”

She giggled. “Much better. And yes, he’s really cute and charming sleeping like that, like he always is. He’s gonna be quite a charmer when he’s older, I think he gets it from his dad”

“He’s also quite a hard one to charm. It takes him a while to warm up to people, he’s not easy to flirt with. I think he gets THAT from his mum”

“What? I’m always nice to people?”

“Indeed you are, though those who know you can read your face like a book when you meet someone you don’t like. Also, your were really hard to get when I first met you”

“Hey, a girl can’t give up THAT easy. If you wanted me, you had to work for it”

“Indeed. And it was worth it...” he said flipping them over and spreading her legs. “... cause now you’re all mine” he said pulling down her panties, pulling his erect member out from his boxers and pushing inside her, claiming her.

She gasped loudly in surprise and threw her head back. “Jesus... I didn’t expect that to happen...” she gasped pulling him down to kiss him.

She gasped as he held her hips in place and fucked her harder.

“Ahh... oh my...”

He used the last of his energy to push as hard as he could to satisfy her and he held her hips hard enough to leave bruises from his finger prints.

“Oh!.. oh Jaime... oh my god...” she moaned and gasped as her walls clenched around him and she came hard. He followed her and spilled inside her.

Jaime pulled out and laid down next to her trying to catch his breath, they both laid on their back looking up at the ceiling as they panted and tried to catch their breaths.

“Oh my god... I didn’t expect that to happen...Jesus, that felt good... I can definitely get used to waking up with my husband grabbing me and giving me the best quick-fuck of my life” she sighed and pulled him close to kiss him

He laughed a little. “Good. Can’t say I didn’t enjoy it but my mind was on pleasing you”

She kissed him. “I love you”

“And I love you” He said returning the kiss passionately

“Mmm...” she hummed. “Have I ever told you you’re not only excellent between the sheets, you’re also an excellent kisser”

“Right back at ya” he said kissing her again and again and again before they heard Tommen stirring and starting to wake up.

“He must have worked on his timing” Jaime said pleased as he rose from the bed to get Tommen and Cersei only giggled in response.  
———————————————————  
Back in London a few days later, beginning of June

“I must say, you may not be my trophy wife, but I do love showing you off to my colleagues as mine and mine only” he said kissing her cheek. “You look absolutely drop dead gorgeous as always honey”

She wore a black silk strapless dress with a slit up to her thigh on her left leg, black round toe Louboutin heels, a black glitter clutch and her beautiful Chanel diamond necklace with matching earrings she’d gotten from Jaime after giving birth to Tommen.

“Thank you my love. You look quite handsome yourself” she said smiling

He wore a navy suit with white shirt and black bow tie. 

“I forgot to ask, when did Tyrion want us to pick up Tommen?”

“Not until tomorrow, and he’s coming here to leave him since he had some errands to run anyway. He thinks that’s better than us waking them to get him tonight”

“Alright, let’s go”

They were going to a summer dinner held at Jaime’s office to celebrate the successful year that had passed and to celebrate vacation times coming up.  
———————————————————  
“Cersei! How lovely seeing you!” Catelyn Stark said walking towards Cersei for an embrace and kissing her cheek.  
Catelyn was the wife of Jaime’s colleague Ned Stark.

The dinner was dull. Filled with false hugs and kisses on Jaime’s colleagues and the dumb wives she couldn’t have any intellectual conversation with even if their lives depended on it. It was all so dull... until the end of the dinner. Cersei knew Jaime had been staring at her ass and breasts all night and she’d elbowed him a few times when he’d gotten too obvious about it. 

Suddenly, she felt a hand crawling up higher and higher at the inside of her thigh beneath her dress. She took a sip of her drink and put it back on the table as she turned to look at Jaime who was smirking at her.

“What do you think you’re doing young man?”

“Firstly sweetheart, a young inexperienced man wouldn’t know how to do this...” he said reaching to pull her panties out of the way only to find she weren’t wearing any. He groaned.

“Didn’t find what you were looking for?” She said smirking at him.

He groaned again. “God damn it Cers... do you have to be so sexy all the time? How am I suppose to get out of here now?” He said moving his hand away and pulling hers down on his erection so she could feel it.

She giggled and pulled her hand away. “Behave, and I’ll cover you on our way out” she said kissing his cheek

Another half hour passed

”Isn’t this over soon?” She whispered in Jaime’s ear

”Half an hour left, then we can leave” 

”Really? I don’t even know if I can stand another half hour…why can’t your colleagues prefer women with, I don’t know, a brain?”

He laughed quietly. ”Seems like they prioritize looks. Which is funny since I managed to snatch the most beautiful woman in here and yet, she’s also the smartest woman in here”

Cersei smiled and took a sip from her drink when she felt Jaime’s hand travel up her thigh yet again under the table. Only this time she didn’t bother to pull it away. There was half an hour left, the rest of the room was either drunk or busy in boring conversations or both, and to be honest, she wanted him and had been wanting him for a while now. 

Jaime teased his fingers around her entrance and she sighed quietly to herself. ”You probably shouldn’t do that..” She said. 

He only took her words as a challenge and pushed two fingers inside her. She managed to strangle a gasp in her throat as she covered it with taking a sip of her drink. 

She cleared her throat as Jaime pushed his fingers faster inside her. ”Jaime, please. I’m gonna embarrass us both” she almost moaned to him.

He kissed her cheek. ”Relax babe”

He curled his fingers and immediately hit her spot a few times before she came gasping out loud. Catelyn turned her face towards her and Cersei quickly covered her ass by putting a hand on her forehead like she had a headache. 

”Cersei darling, are you quite alright?” Catelyn asked

”I actually have a headache and I think I have a fever. I thought I was fine when we went here but now it’s coming back. Would it be alright if we left a little early?”

”Of course! I hope you feel better soon” she said hugging Cersei as they both rose.

She felt Jaime’s growing erection pressing against her ass as they waved goodbye to everyone. 

”Jaime! Strain yourself” she said as they walked out to their car

”I know someone who quite liked me tonight” he said wiggling his eyebrows as they drove off.

”Jesus Jaime, that was a BOLD move…we almost got caught”

He shrugged. ”I can live with those odds”

She laughed. ”You’re impossible”

He gave her a quick smirk before returning his attention to the road. ”Impossibly horny I’m afraid”

Cersei giggled in response and shook her head

As soon as they’d unlocked their door and closed it behind them Jaime crashed his lips to Cersei’s and she moaned in response. She took off his blazer and threw it to the floor as he lifted her dress over her head discarding it to the floor as he moved towards the stairs.

She kicked her high heels off and unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders before running her hands up and down his muscles. He kissed her neck and squeezed her ass before unclasping her bra as she moaned, leaving the bra on the stairs. 

Once up the stairs she worked his pants opened and kissed him, tongue crashing into his mouth. He kicked off his shoes and pants in the hallway before opening their bedroom door as they both stumbled in, Cersei’s tongue never leaving Jaime’s mouth. 

She pulled down his boxers leaving them on the bedroom floor. She kissed him again and moved her hands to the small of his back to pull him with her to their bed where she laid down. He climbed on top her kissing her neck and squeezing her breasts as he entered her. 

They gasped and moaned as they moved together. Cersei moved her hands from the small of his back up to his on her breasts where she took his hands in hers and clasped them together at each side of her head. 

He pushed harder inside her and she came gasping his name. He followed her shortly after, spilling deep inside her. 

They stayed like that staring into each others eyes as they catched their breaths, hands still clasped together and his cock still inside her. 

Cersei brushed her lips softly against his before kissing him. He pulled out and laid down next to her facing her. He pulled her close and kissed her. 

He smiled. ”Finally some satisfaction after being teased for hours and hours without being able to do something about it, just listening to my boring colleagues”

She laughed. ”I didn’t tease you”

”Oh please…” he said rolling his eyes. ”Tell me you didn’t choose a tight dress with a slit high up on your thigh by accident? You love playing games just as much as I do….Oh! And you just happened to forget panties? I don’t believe that for a second”

”Fine. That part wasn’t by accident” she giggled as she kissed him. She reached to turn off the lights. ”Love you” she said snuggling up close to him pressing their foreheads together. 

He smiled and closed his eyes. ”Love you too”  
———————————————————  
Next morning:

Tyrion unlocked the door to Jaime’s and Cersei’s apartment.

“Jaime? Cersei? You guys home? I come bearing gifts! Okay, your son at least”

He saw the trail of clothes leading up the stairs. He sighed as he followed the trail, hoping they’d spare him the view he was fearing. 

He opened their bedroom door with one hand covering Tommen’s eyes while closing his own eyes. 

“Alright lovebirds, are you decent? Neither me or Tommen wants the view after seeing your discarded clothes all around the house. It was traumatizing enough, I think your son’s gonna need therapy”

Jaime yawned and turned away from Cersei to face Tyrion.

“He’s 3,5 months Tyrion, he doesn’t know what his parents did or didn’t do last night. And yes, we’re decent. We have the covers over us”

Tyrion opened his eyes and took away his hand from Tommen’s as Cersei sat up in the bed. 

“Tommen! My sweetheart! Come to mummy!” 

Tyrion walked towards their bed and handed her Tommen.

“Hi my sweetheart! Have you been good to uncle?”

“He’s been the best little nephew one could ask for”

“That’s my baby boy” Cersei said kissing Tommen’s head. 

“Hey! Daddy’s missed him too” Jaime said stretching out his arms. Cersei kissed Tommen again and handed him to Jaime.

“Thank you Tyrion for taking Tommen”

“No worries. What did I miss at the dinner?”

Cersei sighed. “Trust me...nothing at all...it was the most boring event I’ve ever attended. You made the right call to spend the night with Tommen instead. I wished I had that choice, but apparently it doesn’t work like that when you’re married to the owner”

“Hey!” Jaime said

“Except for you darling, we had a lovely night when that dinner was finally over” she said kissing his cheek

“Yeah, unfortunately I could see the evidences of that leading here. Well, you know where to find me if you ever need me to babysit him again. But for now, I gotta leave. Shae’s having some friends over and apparently I’m expected to be there as well. See ya”


	28. The fight and the make-up sex, 2026

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading comments and knowing what you think. It keeps me going and wanting to write more.  
> You’re also all welcome to come with ideas and subjects you’d like to read about :)

2026

Ages: 28

They’d just had a fight, and it had ended badly. To be honest he wasn’t really sure anymore why she was pissed at him, but still she was really pissed at him. He’d been at work all day and was exhausted, so was she. That’s probably why the fight even escalated in the first place. Of course he didn’t mean that his work was more important than hers.

He really felt exhausted, and no matter how pissed she was, he wanted to sleep in his own bed tonight. So he went upstairs and entered their bedroom, there she sat. His wife, the most beautiful woman in the world even when she was angry, had no make-up on and wore her glasses while she was reading something on her computer in her loose sleeping shirt that ended high up on her tanned thighs and had too many buttons open for his focus right now. If only he could even pretend to be as angry with her as she really was with him, but he couldn’t, not when she sat there looking like that. 

He stripped until he was entirely naked, even if tonight maybe was not the best time to do so he mostly slept naked and she knew that, he still hoped him being naked would get her attention. It did. He saw her eyeing him up and down when she thought he couldn’t see her doing it. He smirked to himself before crashing on the bed with his face in the pillow and pulling up the covers over him. Gosh, the bed felt good right now being this exhausted, best part was that tomorrow it was Saturday and he could sleep all day if he needed. 

”What do you think you’re doing?” She asked, clearly still angry.

”I don’t know what it looks like darling, but sleeping. I’m exhausted” he bit back

”I’m still angry with you, you idiot”

”I don’t care, this is my bed too, goodnight” 

She sighed and threw her computer at him before she rose. 

”Hey! Ouch!”

”Why are you always such an asshole?!” She yelled as she walked angrily towards the bedroom door

”Why are you always such a bitch?!”

She had a temper when she got angry. It had happened a few times that she’d slapped the smirk off his face and tonight he could still feel the burning of the slap on his left cheek, and now on top of everything she’d thrown her computer into his leg in her rage and hurry to rise from the bed. He could handle it and he knew his smirk deserved a slap, you’re not suppose to stand around all cocky and smirking at your wife when she’s as angry as she gets. He guessed he was more emotionally hurt really, he hated fighting with her. He’d rather just spoon her all night after the long week he’d had.

She gave him the look of death before slamming the door closed. She was exhausted too, but she was too angry and hurt to deal with Jaime anymore tonight. She went downstairs to fill a bottle of water since she always woke up thirsty in the middle of the night. 

When she came back to their bedroom a while later the lights were out and Jaime was sleeping, or he pretended to at least. She took the pillows they usually had as decoration when their bed was made up and laid them between them making a pillow fort since she couldn’t stand him at the moment. She laid down under the covers, suddenly lucky she had her own one. Jaime preferred a cool one and she preferred a warm fluffy one. She was so exhausted and feel asleep shortly.  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Cersei woke up the next morning early at 5am. She felt guilty, incredibly guilty. They were both exhausted yesterday and the fight had been about what really? She didn’t even know anymore, that’s how ridiculous it had been. She assumed he still slept, but she needed him. Besides, not clinging to each other like they usually did when they slept had left her cold. 

She removed the stupid and immature pillow fort she’d built, lifted his covers and slipped underneath. She laid her head on his chest and threw and arm over his abdomen. She smiled when she threw her leg over his to get even more closeness and felt his cock against her leg. She’d always loved how comfortable he was around her, how he’d always been comfortable and secure enough in their relationship to sleep naked and even walking around the apartment naked while she could be fully dressed. He always took off his pants the first thing he did when he came home from work on fridays, walking around the rest of the night in boxers and sometimes still wearing his shirt and even his tie. She laughed a little at the thought of that. He stirred and opened his eyes, she looked back up at him.

“Hey, anything I did to deserve you back beside me without a barricade between us? Or are you done being angry with me?”

”I’m sorry Jaime, I don’t even remember why I was so angry with you. I missed you, I mean it, the bed felt cold without you hugging me. I love you”

He smiled. ”I’m sorry too honey. I love you too” 

She tilted her head up and reached to kiss him before laying her head back at his chest. He threw an arm around her, hugging her close to him and entangled his other hand in hers before they both fell back to sleep.  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
They slept another 5 hours before waking up at 10am. 

Jaime woke and began stroking her hair. ”Sweetheart, are you awake?”

She nodded. 

”Do you wanna have brunch out? It’s 10am already”

She turned her head to look up at him. ”I’d love that”

Jaime pulled away and jumped out of bed. ”Then let’s go!”

She laughed. ”You’re naked! Maybe put on some clothes first”

”Why?”

She laughed again. ”Oh I don’t know. Maybe because if you don’t, someone will most definitely report you for sexual harassment”

”Then I guess I’ll have to settle with sexually harassing only you” he said throwing himself down on top of her kissing her as she giggled. He moved his hands up and down her body, squeezing his favorite parts along the way and she sighed longingly in response 

”You are a very weird man”

”Oh please…I saw you eyeing me up and down yesterday when I got naked, just like now when I stood up”

”Of course I did, you’re also a very sexy man” she said moving one hand up and down his muscles and the other hand down to his half-hard cock stroking it. He moaned in her shoulder at that.

”Mmm…when you sat here yesterday looking like a fucking goddess I almost threw myself at you, consequences of your rage be damned” he almost moaned the words, completely taken by her hand stroking his erection.

”I think I need a shower before we leave” she said as she suddenly rose from under him walking towards the bathroom. 

Jaime threw his head in the pillows and sighed deeply, incredibly sexually frustrated by her doing.

She smiled when she saw his frustration. ”Are you coming Mr.horny?” She asked turning around before disappearing into the bathroom

“Really?!” He asked lifting his head from the pillow

“Yes!” She yelled laughing as she undressed and stepped into the shower and turned the water on. “Don’t forget protection!”

He rose and reached into their nightstand for a condom before he ran into the bathroom without even closing the door behind him. She laughed as he ran towards her and pressed her against the wall in the shower and kissed her deeply. 

She reached up to kiss his neck and kissed her way up to his ear. “Now, Jaime”

He didn’t need to be told twice as he put on the condom and placed his right hand under her left thigh and lifted it up to be able to reach better. He threw his other hand around her waist holding her close to him as he pounded in to her. 

She gasped and threw her head back against the wall. 

”Ohh...Jaime...touch me...” she moaned as she hooked her leg around his waist to free both his hands. 

He squeezed her breasts and played with her nipples between his fingers. She moaned and gasped as her walls clenched and unclenched over and over around him. He wasn’t sure if she did it purposely or if she was enjoying herself so much that she didn’t notice, but anyways it felt incredibly good. 

“Ohh...jesus Cers...that feels so good...” he moaned against her neck

She smiled and moved her hands up and down his muscles as they both moaned and gasped as they were getting close. 

“Kiss me...” he said searching her eyes

She turned her head back towards him and put her hands at both his hips as she kissed him deeply, invading him with her tongue as they both came gasping the same air into each other’s mouths. 

“That was amazing Jaime...” she said kissing him. “I’m glad I didn’t decide to take a shower by myself and go solo”

Jaime laughed. “Why would you ever go solo when you have me? I’ll make love to you any time” he said kissing her neck

“Mmm, it’s been quite a while since I went solo”

“Do you ever go solo?” He asked her as he pulled out and they both put schampoo in their hair.

“Just so you know, that’s the schampoo for my extensions”

Jaime shrugged. “I know. It’s really good, I haven’t had dry scalp since I started using it”

She laughed and shook her head. “Yes”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, sometimes I go solo. When you’re not home cause you’re out with your friends or on a work trip. I lay down in the bathtub with a bath bomb and a glass of wine. I think about you the whole time, imagining you touching me like only you can, it’s not as good doing it solo but sometimes I get desperate” she said blushing. “What about you? You ever masturbate?”

They got out of the shower and wrapped themselves in towels. He nodded. “Same, when you’re out with your friends or on a work trip and I get desperate. I usually do it in bed or the shower, obviously thinking about you. This is incredibly embarrassing to say but sometimes I look at pictures of you in my phone, pretending you’re touching me or giving me a blowjob”

She smiled at him and took his hand in hers as they exited the bathroom and entered their walk in closet. 

“I don’t even feel like wearing clothes. Can you just pick something for me Cers?”

“Only if you pick something for me” she sighed. “I don’t feel like being a fucking fashion inspiration today. Let the gossip magazines snap photos of me in sweatpants then, I really don’t care today”

“So let’s not leave the house at all. Let’s order brunch over here and walk around in sweatpants all day. Watch movies and play Xbox in bed, I bought that game you wanted to try. I think we’re both in need of a day like that” he said snaking both arms around her waist and pulling her close to him. “I’ll make that pasta you like so much for dinner if you want. We have all the stuff for it at home”

“Hell yes, to all of it” she said turning around in his arms to kiss him.  
———————————————————  
“Ahh!! Jaime! Help!! I’m loosing the game! They’re gonna catch me, I’m gonna die and have to start all over with this damn mission!” She yelled as she squirmed around shaking the whole bed.

Jaime laughed. “Cers, try putting more focus into using the actual controller instead of trying to use your whole body”

“Jaime! Please??!”

Jaime sighed. “Give me the controller”

“Thank you” she said kissing his cheek as she handed him the controller. 

“No distracting me, I’ll loose too then” 

“Mmm, really?” She asked kissing his neck

“The neck, really? Cers! Do you want me to loose?”

“So press the pause button” she said sitting down in his lap kissing his neck again. She bit down, knowing it’s his biggest weakness. 

He groaned loudly trying not to get too distracted by her. He paused and threw the controller down beside him on the bed.

“You little annoying shit. You’re worse than a mosquito” he said tipping them over leaving him on top pinning her arms by her head as he laughed. “You think you know exactly how to distract me huh? I’d like to see you try to not get distracted by me, you’d cave even sooner than I did”

“Fine, challenge accepted” she said smirking as she reached for the controller “Give me your best try” she said sitting up as he got off her. 

Jaime laughed. “You have no idea what competition you just entered”

She smirked and unpaused the game. 

“Ah! Shit! If I loose, it’s because I suck at this game, not because of you”

“Whatever you say babe” he said as he kissed her neck and unbuttoned his shirt she wore. 

She sucked in her breath trying not to get distracted. 

He squeezed her naked breasts and kissed his way down her body, all the way down to her sex where he kissed her panties. 

She moaned and tilted her head. “Not working...”

Jaime smirked up at her. “Are you quite sure about that?”

He kissed her inner thighs and pushed her down on the bed. 

“Hey! That’s not fair!”

“You can still see enough to play the game” 

“Fine” she sighed

He continued kissing her inner thighs and pulled down her panties. He kissed her sex and worked his tongue between her folds. 

She gasped loudly. “Ohhh...Jaime...oh god...I cave! I cave!”

He looked up to her and smirked. “I knew you’d cave quickly”

“Oh shut the fuck up and finish what you started” she said pausing the game and throwing the controller beside her. 

He laughed. “As you say sweetheart”

Indeed he finished what he’d started. 

“Oh Jaime! Oh my god...” She moaned as she came hard against him grabbing the sheets almost tearing them. 

She panted but dragged him up to her lips to kiss him. 

She sat up when she’d cached her breath. 

”My turn to distract you my love. Trust me, you’ll cave within the minute” she said smirking at him

Jaime sighed. “Just don’t give me a heart attack okay?”

He sat up and took the controller in his hands. 

When he’d unpaused the game Cersei kissed his neck and bit him there. 

Jaime groaned and cleared his throat. “Not gonna work Cers...”

Cersei giggled. “Keep telling yourself that”

She kissed her way down his neck, chest, abdomen before she kissed his inner thigh, so close she was sure he could feel her hot breath against his cock. 

She pulled down his boxers and swirled her tongue over the tip of his cock. 

“Ohhhhh my...fuck...No, I’m never gonna cave Cers, no matter how good you make me feel...”

“You sure about that?” She said sitting in his lap resting her head on his shoulder so he could still see the game. She kissed and bit his neck and reached down between them to stroke his erection that was growing by the second. He moaned and groaned in response.

“I did it! I win! I made it to the next mission! I WIN!” He said throwing the controller beside them and kissing her

“Damn it” she said giggling

“Mmm, say it. Admit I won”

Cersei rolled her eyes. “Fine...you win...”

“Hmm... not good enough, say it like you mean it”

She sighed. “Fine... my strong sexy husband won, both the Xbox game and our own game” she kissed him. 

“Will you fuck me now?” She asked giggling “I might as well say it since I lost our game anyways”

“I’d like nothing more” he said smirking at her as he begun reaching for their nightstand, but she was quicker. 

She slid the condom on him and kept a hand around his cock as she lifted herself and sank down on him.

They pressed their foreheads together and moved together. Jaime threw his arms around her holding her waist and Cersei threw her arms around his neck.

They panted and gasped as they came together. 

“I love you” He said pulling out and tipping them both backwards, her still on top of him. 

“I love you” she said snuggling against him laying her head under his chin still on top of him as she pulled the covers up over them. 

I love you. The three little words they uttered everyday to each other. After sex or just because, it didn’t matter, they always loved each other unconditionally.


	29. The flour war, 2024

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 29, 19/8-19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading comments and knowing what you think. It keeps me going and wanting to write more.  
> You’re also all welcome to comment if there is anything you want me to write :)
> 
> Enjoy!

October 2024

Ages: 26

Friday afternoon:  
Jaime had been away in Scotland for a week on his business trip and she missed him deeply. As she stood there at the airport waiting for him she realized how much she’d missed her husband. She’d missed his voice, the way he always told her how beautiful and smart she was. She’d missed him sleeping next to her in bed, keeping her warm all night. She’d missed how only he made her laugh and made her relax. She’d missed making love to him, kissing him and touching him and the way he kissed and touched her. He’d been away on business trips before of course, even longer ones than this, but she didn’t think she'd ever missed him as much as during this one. She didn’t know what it was, maybe it was just the fact that her whole week had been hard and on top of everything she’d had her period, leaving her even more emotional and missing him even more. 

That’s when she saw him, lost in her own memories of him. There he was descending the stairs towards her. His wild hair he hadn’t bothered to style this particular day was in the way of his eyes and he made the sexiest move in history to brush it back. He wore his leather jacket and a white tee styled with black jeans. 

She ran into his arms. ”Jaime! My sweet husband, I missed you so much”

He was surprised by how eager she was to see him. ”Hi honey. I missed you too. I’m happy that you’re so happy to see me” he said smiling at her and pulling away a little from the hug to see her face. He snaked his arms around her waist pulling her close and she threw her arms around his neck. He lifted her up by her waist and spun her around kissing her. Someone was probably already taking pictures of them to send to the gossip magazines and medias but none of them cared. 

”I love you. The bed has been cold without you hugging me. I mean it, I even had to wear a blanket on top of the covers to keep warm”

He smiled. ”Oh honey, I don’t think I’ve ever seen or heard you so happy about having me back after only a week away. I love you too”

”I know. I had a bad week so I missed you even more, I also had my period which made me even more emotional and missing you desperately. I’m just happy you’re back again. Can we go home now? I parked right outside”

He nodded. ”Yes, take me home” he said taking his suitcase in one hand. 

She took his other hand in hers and walked towards her car. A few people were staring at them along the way, they’d probably seen their quite indiscreet meeting and realized who they were. Cersei didn’t care, let them stare and take pictures if that made them happy, what made HER happy was right beside her holding her hand in his. She looked up at him and to her surprise he reached down for a kiss. That was his way of saying he didn’t care either. Jaime had always been like that and she loved that about him. He kissed her whenever he wanted no matter if the whole world was watching them or not, he was proud of their love for one another and so was she, no matter what the magazines and media had been writing about them ever since he proposed to her. About her being a gold digger and him being a womanizer and narcissist for ”fucking his female self” since everyone thought they looked so much alike.  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
”So good to be home” he said when they’d entered their house and kissed her. 

He went to their kitchen and begun taking things from the fridge like he was gonna cook. 

”What are you doing?” She asked confused when she entered the kitchen

”Making dinner”

”No that’s alright, I can make dinner. You’ve travelled all day”

He laughed lovingly and snaked his arms around her. ”Can you?”

She giggled. ”I can. Maybe not like you but still, I can cook a little”

”I’ll handle dinner if you bake something. You’re better than me in the baking department” 

”Deal” she said kissing him  
———————————————————  
A while later. Both dinner and the baking was done and they’d just finished eating dinner. 

“Honey, you have to clean up that mess” Jaime said gesturing to the flour all over the kitchen island and the ingredients left here and there. 

“You do it”

Jaime laughed and shook his head. “No way, I cleaned up the mess I made. You clean up your own”

“Nope” Cersei said defying as she sat up on the kitchen counter and crossed her arms

Jaime laughed again. “Didn’t you go to kindergarten? You know, that place where they teach you to clean up after yourself”

Cersei laughed and rolled her eyes. “I was never very good at that particular part”

She jumped down from the counter and walked towards the bag of flour. She took it in her hands and smirked at Jaime.

“Something I was good at...” she said seductively as she stood only cm from his face now. She had him now, she knew it. “...was making a mess” she whispered in his ear as she tossed some flour in his face and quickly backed away to the other side of the kitchen island.

Jaime cleared his throat and wiped the flour off his face with a hand. 

“Now you’re dead” he said laughing as he chased her around all over the kitchen

She laughed and threw more flour at him.

“Cers I swear when I catch you...”

She giggled. “You’re gonna do what?” She said throwing more flour at him. She laughed so hard she dropped the flour bag on the floor and had to keep running to not being catched. 

He picked up the bag of flour and smiled at her. “Revenge time...”

“Oh my god! No! Ahhh!” She laughed running and hiding between things. It didn’t help when he catched her and emptied the whole flour bag over her head.

“I call truce!” She yelled 

He laughed. “So now it suits you huh?” He felt the bulge in his pants grow by the minute. He’d obviously enjoyed this a little too much. 

“Yes! Please?” She said reaching her hands up towards him. 

He smiled and helped her up from the floor. 

They both laughed. “We have a lot of cleaning to do now missy” 

She brushed the flour off her. “I’d prefer a bath first, since someone decided to completely drown me in flour. Also, I’m not a miss anymore, you made sure of that when you married me” she giggled 

He pulled her close against him. “Mmm...only if I can join you....I love you, MRS Lannister. I’m happy I got my shit together and proposed to you, the only thing I’m sorry about is not doing it sooner” he said holding her

She smiled. “We were young Jaime, we’re still young. Remember your father thought we were too young” she said reaching up to kiss him

She pulled away and coffed. “Ugh, flour in mouth” she giggled 

He laughed and lifted her up in his arms. “So let’s have that bath sweetheart”

She giggled.

“What’s so funny now?”

She continued giggling and kissed his neck despite the flour there. “I think you liked this a little too much...”

Jaime blushed. “I have no idea what you’re talking about honey, how much flour did you swallow? Are you hallucinating?”

She laughed. “So that’s not your erection pressing against my ass? I can feel it even when you’re carrying me like this”

He blushed even more. 

She kissed his cheek before resting her forehead against it. “That’s quite alright. There are other parts of me that’s missed you too. I want you...” she said quietly, almost like a whisper. 

He groaned and settled her down back on the floor of their bathroom. He left the water running in the tub and went back to her. 

She was standing in front of the mirror above the sink brushing flour off her hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder. She smiled and looked at their reflection in the mirror for a moment before turning around in his grip and pressing their foreheads together. 

“We really need to clean up that mess Cers...”

“Schhh...” she said putting a finger over his mouth. “We have all weekend to do that...right now, I only want you” she said stroking her hands over the stub he hadn’t shaved. 

He rubbed their noses together a few moments before kissing her for a while. 

She pulled away and smiled. “Looks like our bath is ready” she said gesturing to the full tub behind them. 

She broke free and went to turn the water off to not flood the entire bathroom. She begun unbuttoning her purple blouse when Jaime approached her.

“No, let me do that...” he said kissing her neck as he slowly unbuttoned her blouse and pushed it off her shoulders. She sighed longingly and lifted his tee off him in response. 

She’d worn that black skirt before. He knew it had a zipper at the back, he moved his hands to unzip it before pulling it off her. She weren’t wearing any stockings. 

“Honey, aren’t you freezing like that?”

She shook her head but smiled. “No, I wore my suede over the knee boots, remember?” She loved how he always cared for her. She kissed him. “The ones you love me in if I remember correctly”

“I love you in everything babe, but yes, those boots looks damn good on you”

She moved her hands to unzip his jeans and he stepped out of them. 

She hooked her fingers in the waistband of his boxers and pulled him back close to her to kiss him. He was ready for her she knew, the hard-on in his boxers gave him away. 

She licked his lips with her tongue and he immediately parted his lips to let her tongue in. 

He moved his hands up her body and unclasped her long black lace bra.

He groaned in frustration. “Why so many hooks?”

She giggled. “They made it like that only to confuse you, obviously”

She pulled at the waist band she was holding onto and pulled down his boxers before laying her hands flat against the muscles on his abdomen. 

He pulled down her panties and she stepped out of them. She broke their kiss only to sit down in the tub and he followed her. He pulled her close to him and lifted her up in his lap. She kissed his neck as he reached back to the cabinet and took a condom to put it on. 

“No...” she whispered

He pulled his face back a little, surprised

“Cers, we have to”

“No...” 

He felt clueless. What was she implying?

”But..”

She laughed a little and cupped his face with both hands. ”Don’t worry, I don’t want any tiny Lannisters running around yet. I’ll take the pill tomorrow...but tonight I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you coming inside me, all night...” she whispered the last part seductively in his ear

He groaned and dropped the condom to the floor. “I can live with that...”

She bit down on his neck where she was kissing before and he groaned in response. 

He moved his fingers down to rub her clit, but as usual when surrounded by water it was hard to tell if she was wet enough so he felt the need to ask. 

“Cers...I can’t feel in the water...are you-”

“-Yes, of course I am...” she interrupted with a gasp at his touch, knowing his question. She kissed him and moved so her entrance touched the tip of him and sank down. They both gasped and moved together.

He moved his hands up to hers clasping them together, without leaving her lips. They kissed again and again through the entire act. 

He angled himself a little unpurposely to reach better when she broke the kiss and threw her head back closing her eyes and gasping his name. He figured he must have hit her spot, leading to her orgasm. The clenching of her walls becoming impossibly tight around him when she came sent him over the edge as well a few minutes later, spilling inside her. She gasped again when he’d spilled inside her as she came again. 

She threw her head forward against his shoulder, panting as she rode out the last of her second orgasm.  
”Jaime…oh my god…that felt amazing…”

”Mmm…I noticed that, did you come twice?” he said smirking and kissing her cheek. Pleased with himself being able to have her enjoy their sex like that.

Cersei nodded in response. She laughed a few seconds later ”I can feel your smirk against my cheek”

”I’m just pleased you can enjoy our sex like that, since many of the other women I know doesn’t seem too happy with their sexlives with their boyfriends or husbands”

She cupped his face in her hands. ”I might seem too prude and embarrassed to speak about it sometimes, but you can trust that I am VERY much enjoying our sex life. I wouldn’t want you to do anything differently, you always know how to please me” she kissed him. 

”What about you? Anything you want me to do differently or want us to try?”

He shook his head. ”No, I mean it. Everything always feels so impossibly good with you. It all just happens so naturally, I really wouldn’t want it any other way. That’s important to me, our natural attraction for each other and the way we mutually turn each other on”

She nodded and hugged him closer to her. ”Me too”


	30. The office, 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so tired of all the Braime fics ending up under this tag so I thought I’d include Brienne in this chapter and actually leave the happy ending with Cersei and Jaime for once rather than Brienne and Jaime.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Please let me know in the comments what you think and if you have any wishes about this fic :)

February 2021

Ages: J 23, C 22

It was Friday and she’d ended school earlier that day due to one of her professors being sick. She knew she and Jaime would have this whole weekend together without any other plans but she couldn’t wait. She wanted him, and she wanted him now, she thought she’d surprise him at his office. 

His colleagues greeted her in the hallways after his assistant let her know he was not in a meeting and alone in his office after Cersei had lied about needing to talk to him regarding something about their house. Everyone stared at her but they knew who she was. If they hadn’t seen her there before or heard Jaime talking about her they’d definitely seen her with him in the gossip magazines. Everyone knew she was his girlfriend and that they’d recently moved in together in a 3.5 million pound apartment/house that Jaime had bought them, and honestly she couldn’t be any more proud about it. Sure, most people thought her to be a stupid gold digging bimbo and the media could be cruel sometimes, but as long as they both knew the truth she didn’t care. 

The curtains were closed to his office, leaving no insight at the moment. She knew that meant he was busy, he always closed them when he needed to concentrate and suddenly she hesitated a little, hoping he wasn’t too busy. 

She knocked at his door before carefully opening it and stepping inside. 

”Are you busy? Am I disturbing?” She asked hesitant as she closed the door behind her

He looked up from his computer and turned his frowning face into a smile. ”Cers! Hi honey! Never, you’re always welcome here. What a surprise” he said as he rose and grabbed her to kiss her. 

She smiled. ”I hoped you weren’t too busy. I know we’ll see each other tonight but I just felt like seeing you now, maybe sit here and study while you finish work”

”I was actually on my way to close all errands and head home”

”Good. Then what I really came here for is not a distraction” she said kissing him, invading his mouth with her tongue and letting her hands slide down to grab his ass. 

He smirked against her lips. ”Is this really happening? Office sex?”

”Yes”

”Gosh that’s hot” he said grabbing her and backing her against the large glass meeting table in the middle of the room and lifted her up on it. He worked her light pink suit pants open as she worked his black one open. She lifted her ass shortly from the table to pull down her pants and panties and giggled a little. 

”I should’ve worn a skirt instead” 

He shook his head. ”No, you look beautiful in those pants, they really suit you. Besides…” he said now whispering in her ear ”…your ass looks great in them”

She giggled. ”Thank you sweetheart” she said kissing him and pulling his hard erect cock out of his boxers and pants and gave it a few strokes. She paused to reach down and take her white heels off as she wrapped her legs around him to pull him even closer to her. 

”I know you hate when my heels dig in your back” she said almost like a whisper. 

He smiled at her. ”Thank you…” He kissed his way down her neck. She tipped her head to the side he wasn’t kissing and reached into her handbag beside her for protection. She handed him the protection and moaned as he continued kissing her neck. She pushed his cock towards her wet opening where he took over the initiative and pushed inside her. 

“Ohhh...” she gasped throwing her head back.

She kissed and bit his neck, urging him on when he suddenly came

“Oh...fuck...I didn’t...”

She laughed and threw her arms around his neck kissing him.

He blushed and pulled away. “Cers I..I’m sorry I didn’t mean to, you felt so good I don’t know what happened, I think I was just a little too excited by you coming here and doing something we’ve never done here before. I didn’t mean to disappoint-“

“-Stop” she interrupted. “You could never disappoint me. Shit happens, and I enjoyed it too” she said kissing him. “Besides, we have the whole weekend to practice...” she whispered in his ear.

“Mmm...looking forward to that” he said giving her breasts a squeeze with both hands. “Do you want me to... you know...help you finish?”

She shook her head. “No it’s alright. You’ll make it up to me when we’re back home” she said giggling

"I don't want to leave you without an orgasm when we have time..." he whispered in her ear

"Mmm...then lock the door first, before anyone comes barging in here thinking you're unoccupied.." she whispered back gesturing to the unlocked door they'd forgotten to lock in the heat of the moment. 

Jaime quickly locked the door before walking back towards Cersei. "You're gonna have to guide me a little..." he said knowing that sometimes he needed guiding when it came to pleasing her with his hands. 

She nodded. He kissed her neck and moved one hand up under her white blouse and under her bra to squeeze her breasts and rub her nipples, that earned him a moan. He moved his other hand down between her legs where he slowly started rubbing around her clit. She gasped in response

After about 10 minutes he felt her hand reaching down to his between her legs where she took his middle finger and rubbed it quickly sideways against her clit. She let go of his hand and threw her head back gasping. "Oh my god...Jaime...that feels so good...so so good...". He continued rubbing it the way she'd showed him and he could tell she was close. She was gasping loudly now, gripping hard at the edges of the glass table, panting hard and moaning his name over and over. He kissed her deeply, both cause he wanted to and cause he needed her to be quieter since the walls and glass door of an office wasn't exactly sound proof. He felt her whole body tense up before she gasped his name in their kiss. She leaned in against him and rested her head on his shoulder, panting as she tried to catch her breath. 

"Satisfied?" he asked kissing her cheek and stroking her hair

She nodded. "Oh yes"

He smiled and helped her back to her feet as they both dressed again. He reached down to stroke her cheek. “Ready to go home?”

“Yes, I just need to pee” she said giving him a kiss before going to the restroom. “Oh and Jaime?” She stopped before opening the door.

“Yes?”

“Love you” she said blowing him a kiss

He smiled. “Love you too sweetheart”

She came back about 5 minutes later. She found him leaning against the glass table with his legs crossed, one hand at his phone and the other in his hair stroking it away from his face when she opened his door. 

She approached him and snaked her arms around him kissing his cheek. She sighed longingly.   
“Do you have to stand there looking all sexy like that?” 

He put his phone back in his pocket and snaked his arms around her, so low they almost touched her ass when he kissed her. 

His assistant entered the room and cleared her throat. “Mr Lannister?” She said knocking at the open door. 

Cersei broke the kiss and turned her head, none of them let go of each other but she blushed a little.

“Yes?” Jaime asked

“I just wanted to remind you of the meeting on Monday morning you spoke of earlier, it’s been cancelled again. I’ll get back to you on Monday when they’ve confirmed a new one”

Jaime sighed. “Alright, thank you for informing me”

“Of course. Have a lovely weekend, both of you” she said exiting the room

“Thank you, you too” Cersei answered

“Come on, let’s go home” he said grabbing his blazer and laptop bag before taking her hand in his, locking his office and leaving. 

”Are you sure you can leave already? It’s only 3pm” 

He kissed her. “That’s the perk of dating the boss, he can do a little as he pleases”

“Can I also do as I please? Ugh do you have to snog her at the office? Ugh who am I fooling, you probably already fucked her in your office” Tyrion said

Jaime groaned and broke the kiss. He snaked his arms around Cersei pulling her close and resting his head on her shoulder facing his brother who spoke. He did it mostly to prove a point as he smirked and Cersei held him close. 

“Tyrion, Brienne. What do you want? I was on my way home”

“We just wanted to discuss a new book deal with you that we received today but it can wait until Monday since you’re...occupied” Tyrion said smirking 

“Alright. See you two Monday morning” Jaime said taking Cersei in his hand and turning to walk away. 

Brienne cleared her throat and Jaime turned back around. 

“Oh, right. Cers, this is one of my colleagues, Brienne. I don’t think you’ve met her before. Anyways, Brienne, this is my girlfriend Cersei”

“You look absolutely gorgeous, nice to meet you” Brienne said stretching her hand out to shake hers

“Thank you, you too” Cersei answered stretching out her own hand, shaking hers

She was the most gorgeous 20-something Brienne had ever seen. Long blonde hair, naturally curly reaching all the way down to her waist, green bright eyes, perfect tanned porcelain skin, small frame, legs who looked great in heels and lastly, fashion conscious. Of course she was Jaime Lannister’s girlfriend, she was the female version of the man Brienne had been having a crush on now for years. 

“Okay, NOW we’re leaving. See you on Monday” Jaime said walking away with Cersei. 

Brienne continued standing where she stood, watching them walk away, not listening to Tyrion who was talking beside her. She saw Cersei stroking Jaime’s back with her hand and Jaime turning his head down to give her a kiss as they both smiled. They were not only in love, they LOVED each other as in they’d die for each other if necessary, obviously, even a fool could see that, which left her heartbroken since that meant she’d never even have a chance.   
———————————————————  
Cersei giggled on their way out to Jaime’s car. “How could Tyrion possibly know?”

“Know what?”

“That you fucked me in your office”

Jaime laughed. “Well, firstly he knows us by now and have caught us several times already which leads me to my second point, he probably had a camera installed in there only to avoid walking in on us”

Cersei laughed. “Wouldn’t that be typical Tyrion. Though to my defense, it was actually the first time we did anything in your office”

Jaime kissed her before they got in his car. “Yes, and it was hot. Perhaps a little too hot for my body to uhm...behave” 

She took his hand in hers before he could start the car and drive. "Stop worrying about that, I told you, I enjoyed it. Besides, you gave me the best orgasm I've had in weeks" she gave him a kiss

"Really?" he asked as they drove home

"Yes. This Friday was the best in a long time, not that our Fridays are usually bad"

He smirked. "And it's not even over yet..."

“So I’m allowed to surprise you again sometime?” she asked

“Oh yes, definitely” 

Cersei put her hand on Jaime’s thigh and kissed his cheek.

“Hey! Cers, no distracting the driver”

Cersei laughed and kissed his cheek again before pulling her hand away. 

“Is there anything that doesn’t distract you?”

“When it comes to you? No”


	31. The accident, 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite an intense chapter. Very hard to write but I hope you all enjoy it :)
> 
> I always appreciate feedback

November 2020

Ages: 22

They’d been fighting for two days now. Sleeping with pillows between them and eating in separate rooms, avoiding each other ever since that text from that unknown number Jaime read on her phone. ”Hi sexy. Meet me tonight? 10pm at my place?” It said. Cersei had gotten angry and defensive, saying someone must have sent it to the wrong number and that she had no idea who it was. But Jaime didn’t believe her, he felt hurt, he’d always trusted her with his life and suddenly he felt insecure about her. She was the most beautiful woman in the world and he saw how men looked at her, they all wanted to fuck her, not caring a second about the fact that she held his hand when they walked by. 

The fight had obviously escalated and now they didn’t even speak anymore. It was Saturday, a day where they usually had date night together either at home or out, but today they’d just been silent all day in separate rooms. They were both extremely hurt and Jaime was worried that this was the end of them, because what was their relationship without trust? What was the point if neither of them trusted each other and she cheated on him? 

Suddenly he felt her removing the cushions between them and climbing on top him. He turned his face away from her so she couldn’t kiss him. He couldn’t stand her kissing him knowing she’d kissed someone else. 

”Jaime, honey please. Let’s stop this already. I’m sorry for the mean things I said, but I am not cheating on you, I never have”

She kissed his neck and moved her hands down to pull down his boxers. 

Jaime pushed her off him and sat down at the edge of the bed. 

She felt tears forming in her eyes. ”Jaime! What the actual?! I was just trying to fuck you! That hurt you know, you’ve never EVER pushed me away from you like that”

”I know what I saw Cers. Just admit it and we’ll move on from there. If you don’t admit it…well…I’m sorry, but then we’re over…”

Cersei broke into tears behind him, feeling her heart break into a thousand pieces. ”I don’t have anything to admit…so I guess we’re over then” she said running out of their bedroom. 

She cried so much she could barely breath, her heart was pounding but she had to get out of there. He didn’t love her anymore, he didn’t want her anymore, this was just his first best excuse to get rid of her. He was probably already seeing another. Her mind was running wild with these thoughts. Who was it? Was he the asshole who fucked his assistant? She put on her uggs and a coat as she grabbed her handbag, house keys and car keys. 

”Text me when you’re not here! I hope you’ll wait coming home with your new whore until I’ve collected my stuff!” She yelled before slamming the door closed. She sat down in her car, tears streaming down her face. Did she and the love of her life just break up? No..it couldn’t be..it was just an awful nightmare, right?

”Fuck!” She screamed out loud hitting the steering wheel. She forgot her phone in the bedroom when she hurried out of there. 

Jaime:   
He laid back on the bed, realizing she was gone. He wanted to clean up the aftermath of this catastrophe but he couldn’t before sleep took him. 

He woke up a couple of hours later, now at midnight. He turned around to snuggle up against Cersei before he remembered she weren’t there and what had happened. Had she honestly yelled what he thought she had? His whore? Who the fuck was she talking about?! SHE was the one cheating, not him…because she was cheating, right? Suddenly he started doubting it, he couldn’t do this, he had to know…he had to know he’d just broken up with her because she really was cheating on him. He had been ready to forgive her, because he loved her. But she didn’t admit it and now he had to know…he knew it was wrong, but he had to know, and her phone just laid there. He took it from her nightstand and laid his thumb on it, knowing he had access to it. 

A conversation with her best friend Anna was the last one she’d had in her messages so he decided to read it. 

He quickly realized how wrong he had been…she’d been telling him the truth…he hit himself in the face with a pillow. OF COURSE SHE HAD BEEN FUCKING TELLING THE TRUTH. What the fuck have I done?! I love her! I love her, I love her, I lover her! With all of my heart! How the fuck could I ever accuse her of something like that…and now she thought he was the one cheating on her, wanting her out of the house and out of his life so he could be with whatever woman he’d met to replace her with. Fuck…he had to fix this..

Jaime ran up from the bed to put on clothes. He took both his own and Cersei’s phones with him as he ran downstairs, grabbed his car keys, locked the door and left.

Cersei:   
The tears were streaming down her face and she decided to check in at her favorite hotel for at least the night. Suddenly a truck came, it must have ran a red light since she knew hers was green. It hit the left side of her car in full speed and her car spun around, it tilted to the left as it hit a lamp and she hung sideways in her seat. She started crying even more, she was terrified. She could barely breath on her left side and her neck hurt. She carefully looked down to not hurt her neck even more as she suspected she’d hurt it in the crash. When she looked down and carefully around her she saw the entire left side of the car smashed in so badly it almost touched her. The windows on that side and in the front were broken and she suddenly realized why she could barely breath and why her left side hurt. A big piece of glass had hit her right in the lung and she was bleeding a lot. She panicked, cried and cried and screamed for help, yet the only one she could think of was Jaime. But no one was around, it was 10pm and her neighborhood was always so quiet during the nights, no traffic at all. 

Suddenly a man came up at her right side and opened her door. 

”Jaime?!” She screamed, 100% sure it wasn’t him, she wasn’t sure if she yelled his name hoping it was him or because she was starting to hallucinate. 

”No, I’m Jack. Don’t move! And definitely don’t turn your head, okay? I saw from my window what happened. I’m a doctor, you’re alright. I called 112, an ambulance is on the way, okay? I’m gonna help you with that bleeding before you bleed out, but you cannot under any circumstances move, so I’m gonna have to do it from here”

She could barely speak now, she was so scared. She wanted Jaime, she wanted him here speaking to her, holding her hand. No, that would never happen, he'd broken up with her, accusing she was the cheater. She was all alone now

”Okay, I understand…I can barely breath though…” She said almost like a whisper with raspy voice

”Schh schh, it’s alright. You don’t need to talk, just focus on breathing slowly, in and out. Help will be here any minute”

He put bandages around the bleeding at his best ability from where he was leaning over her. She was sure she was gonna die, until she finally heard the ambulance followed by what she assumed was a police car. 

They helped her out of the car and she felt herself starting to drift off as they got her in the ambulance. 

”We’re gonna take care of you darling, I know it’s hard but you have to stay awake if you can, okay?”

”Okay..” 

”Can you tell me your name?”

She could barely breath, and with that barely talk. She hoped they could hear her. 

”Cersei…Cersei Baratheon…please, help me…please Jaime, help me…” she was crying again 

”Cersei, stay with us okay? Do you have anyone we can contact?”

”Jaime…”

”Last name Cersei, I need a last name. Stay with us, we’re almost at the hospital”

”Lannister…Jaime Lannister…”

Jaime: He’d just left the the house when his phone rang. Unknown number? Maybe it was Cersei!, she’d forgotten her phone at home after all. 

”Hello? Cers?”

”Hello. Is this Jaime Lannister?”

”Yes?”

”We have just received information about a Cersei Baratheon, do you know her? Do you want me to continue?”

”Yes, she’s my girlfriend” 

”Alright Jaime, we have just received information about her being in an ambulance on her way to the Royal Brompton hospital and we have been told by the ambulance to contact you”

”Oh my god! What happened?!”

”She’s been in a car accident, I unfortunately do not have more information than the fact that she has been hurt and that they are driving here as fast as they can. I have been told that she does have hallucinations and has been frequently asking for you. I understand you are likely very worried and you are welcome to come here”

He felt the tears forming in his eyes. What the hell had he done? ”Of course. I’ll be there as fast as I can” he said hanging up. 

”Fuck fuck fuck!!” He drove as fast as he could to the hospital. A few minutes ago he’d been worried about losing her as his girlfriend, that seemed ridiculous to the current situation. Now he was worried about her life. If she died, how would he ever move on? If she died, he’d die too, he was sure of it. 

He parked the car like the biggest asshole of the year, parking it like someone who’d never sat in front of a steering wheel before but he didn’t care, his mind was completely on Cersei. 

He ran in towards the reception and could barely breath. ”Cersei Baratheon?! Is she here?! She’s my girlfriend, I just heard she’s been in a traffic accident”

”Oh, yes she just got here” the nurse said checking her computer

”Can I see her? Where is she?”

”I’m sorry but she’s in surgery”

Jaime gasped and felt the tears that had been forming in his eyes, now streaming down his face. ”Surgery?!!?!”

”Calm down, what's your name?"

"Jaime. Jaime Lannister"

"Alright Mr Lannister. Miss Baratheon had life threatening injuries when she arrived, that’s all I know. She’s currently in surgery and if you sit down in the waiting area the doctors will inform you as soon as she’s back from surgery”

”She’s not gonna die is she?!”

”I understand your worries, but unfortunetly I cannot answer that”

He slowly walked to the waiting area, tears streaming down his face, hands shaking. He could barely sit still. He could only think about how much he loved her, and how sorry he was. He couldn’t loose her, he just couldn’t. What would he do without her?

Four hours later without any update of Cersei, a doctor came up to Jaime.

”Are you Mr Lannister?”

”Yes. Is it Cersei? Is she alright?”

The doctor nodded. ”Miss Baratheon has been in surgery for the past four hours. She had a life threatening injury regarding her lung that had been punctured. She has lost a lot of blood, she is however back from surgery now and should be awake any minute. She will be fine and ready to go home again within a few days. However, she won’t be able to go back to work for at least a month and she’s also gonna be in quite a lot of pain during the first two weeks needing help. After that she will be fine but we want her to stay home another two weeks to rest. Are you the one responsible for her?”

He nodded. ”Yes, we live together”

”Okay. If you want I can help you fill in a form and fix so a nurse can help her during the next two weeks”

Jaime shook his head. ”No. I will be the one taking care of her, work can wait. If you excuse me, I’m really grateful for the update but right now I just wanna see her”

The doctor smiled. ”Of course. Follow me”  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Jaime entered the room and his heart skipped a beat when he saw her head turning towards him. 

She could barely speak and she hurt all over her body. 

”Jaime? Is that you?” She said stretching out her arm, tears returning to her eyes.

”Yes, yes sweetheart. It’s me” he said crying again. He took the hand she was offering in both of his and kissed it. ”I am so sorry Cers. I know the truth, I should’ve always known. I am so sorry. I love you honey, so much. I hope you can forgive me since I can’t even begin to tell you how sorry I am. I love you I love you I love you”

”It’s alright”

He shook his head. ”No, nothing about what I did or what happened to you is alright. I am so sorry. I love you so much. I don’t care if it takes me the rest of my life to make it up to you, I am so sorry”

”I love you too. Does this mean I’m still your girlfriend?”

”Yes! Of course honey, of course. I was in my car on my way to find you when the hospital called. The rest after that was the worst five hours of my life, and I thought it couldn’t get any worse after you left. You're the love of my life Cers”

”Oh Jaime, don’t cry. It’s alright, you’re here with me, that’s all I want. I’m gonna be okay, we’re gonna be okay”

Jaime nodded. ”They told me you can go home in a few days, but that you’ll have to stay home for a whole month and needing help for the first two weeks. They wanted me to hire a nurse but I refused, I’ll stay home with you. Some work I can do from home but the rest can wait. I’ll stay home with you the whole month, I promise you that”

”I love you so much Jaime. You are always so sweet to me”

”I’ll take care of you baby, I promise”

She nodded ”Kiss me”

He sat down beside her on her bed and reached down to kiss her. She cupped his face in her hands. They sat like that for a few minutes, just kissing, drowning in each others love. 

”Will you stay?” She asked breaking their kiss and pressing their foreheads together

”Of course. I’ll sleep in that chair beside you”

”I’d rather you slept holding me”

He nodded. ”Okay”

He gave her a quick final kiss before laying down on his side next to her pressing his forehead against her cheek and tangling one hand in hers.


	32. The accident part 2

”Finally we’re going home. I’m missing our bed”

”Me too. Just one thing, don’t get mad when we get home but since I kind of left in a hurry our room and wardrobe is quite messy”

She entwined her hand with his as they walked to the car. ”That’a alright honey. Besides, you’ll clean”

He laughed. ”Oh really? Who’s gonna make me?”

She smirked an evil smirk ”You’re looking at her sweetheart”

He smiled and kissed her cheek. ”Always so bossy…just the way I love you”

She giggled a little. ”Ouch…” she said scrunching up her face. ”No making me laugh”

”Oh honey, my poor sweetheart. Let’s drive home so I can take care of you”

A while later they were home again. Jaime helped her up the stairs. She sat up in bed under the covers with a cup of tea watching a movie, resting against four pillows since both her lung and back hurt. 

“Jaime?!”

“Yes?!”

“Can you come upstairs?!”

“On my way!”

“Yes sweetheart? What is it?”

“Can’t you stay up here with me? Hold me? What are you doing down stairs anyway?”

“Of course. I was just making some dinner. I’ll go downstairs and finish. Then I’ll be right back and yours for the rest of the night”

She nodded. “Okay”

He gave her a kiss and went downstairs. 

He came back 10 minutes later with food. He sat down next to her and watched the movie. 

They left the empty plates on the nightstand and Cersei yawned as she sunk down in her sea of pillows, covers and blankets. Jaime crawled up closer to her and laid his head in her lap.

“Ow...careful Jaime”

He smiled and laid down beside her on his stomach. He reached for her and kissed her. They laid like that, kissed and kissed for hours, whispering how much they loved each other until they both drifted off to sleep. 

The coming month was pretty much like their first day home. They mostly laid in bed all day since Jaime forced her to rest. Sometimes they ended up having long make out sessions and sometimes they fell asleep watching movies hugging each other. It was exactly what they needed, to spend some time for just them, snuggling and loving each other, despite them being home with each other 24/7 for a month now they never got tired of each other. 

A month later, December 2020, 2 years as boyfriend and girlfriend

Jaime woke up to Cersei kissing his neck.  
He smiled. ”Good morning…I could get used to waking up like that…” he said sleepily as he opened his eyes and yawned.

”Good morning. It’s our 2 years anniversary. 2 years as boyfriend and girlfriend. Happy anniversary” Cersei said climbing on top of him entwining their hands together and kissing him.   
”I made breakfast, it’s downstairs”

Jaime sat up abruptly. ”YOU made breakfast? Cersei Baratheon made BREAKFAST?”

She smiled. ”Yes, I actually know how to make pancakes Jaime” she said kissing him. ”And I hate that last name, don’t use it”

He laughed. ”I know…But it’s your name, what am I suppose to call you then my little princess?”

”Princess is MUCH better, but I’d prefer queen”

”Queen Cersei it is then” he said laughing

He smiled and brushed her hair away from her face. ”Don’t think I forgot about us being together for 2 years. We’re having dinner tonight” he said kissing her.

”Mmm…shall we head downstairs?” She asked

“Just a few more minutes” he said throwing his arms around her pulling her close to him and kissing her. 

“How convenient that just when my sick leave is over Christmas break starts”

“Mmm, I like it. More time with my hot wonderful girlfriend”

“Me too. Come, let’s go downstairs and continue this after breakfast” she said wiggling her eyebrows 

He laughed but nodded and took her hand in his as they went downstairs. 

”It’s all finally starting to come together, looking like a home. Don’t you think?” She said after breakfast while putting the dishes in the dishwasher. 

”It is. You’ve done an amazing job with this place, I love it. It reminds me of you, everything you’ve done”

”Thank you my love” she said closing the dishwasher and walking towards him to kiss him. 

The kiss quickly deepened and turned into touches and Jaime lifting Cersei up with her snaking her legs around him. 

”Do you want to? And do you want to go upstairs?” He asked her as he broke the kiss and tried to catch his breath. 

She nodded. ”It's been a month, of course I want to. I want you. Here. Now” 

”Are you sure? I mean, it’s the first time since your accident”

She nodded. ”Yes…the doctor told me yesterday on my last appointment that everything is healed and alright and that I can return to my regular life again…which includes you and me having sex…” she whispered the last part while kissing his neck

He groaned. ”Fuck…”

”What?”

”I just realized…condoms…upstairs”

She smirked at him as she reached back into her purse that was conviniently placed on the counter behind her. She'd left it there yesterday when she’d gotten home from her doctors appointment. He’d worked and she’d studied for a couple of hours before they’d ordered take out like almost every Friday and eaten in the living room watching movies all night. Being home together for the last month had only been good for them, bringing them back together and trusting each other again, more than ever now.

She took the condom from her bag and handed it to Jaime. 

He laughed. ”You walk around with rubber in all of your handbags?”

She giggled. ”Reserved only for you”

He kissed her again and pushed her up against their pink Smeg fridge Jaime had gotten her as a surprise the day after she’d mentioned it. 

She took off her own sleeping shirt and pulled down Jaimes boxers as he pulled down her panties. He could’ve sworn the heat and passion between them could be sensed all over London. 

They slowed down and stopped to stare into each others eyes with their foreheads pressed together for a moment as Jaime put on the protection. 

”You HAVE to tell me if your lung or back hurts and I’ll stop at once”

She nodded. ”Kiss me” she said throwing her arms around his neck. 

After a few moments he moved one hand away from her waist and moved it down to rub her clit. She gasped and threw her head back. ”Gods I’ve missed you touching me like this…Oh Jaime…”

”Are you sure?” He asked breathless, teasing his cock at her wet entrance. 

She nodded.

”I love you” Jaime said almost as quiet as a whisper

”I love you too” she answered just as quietly. Not that they needed to utter those words to each other, but they said them everyday anyways, just to remind each other of their love for one another. 

He kissed her and pushed inside her as she gasped against his lips. 

Cersei occasionally teased him during their coupling, clenching her walls together to tighten herself around him and he nearly came every time. 

”Cers…You got to stop doing that” he said laughing a little

She laughed. ”I love teasing you…seeing you struggle not to come, I love testing you and seeing how long you can take it…”

”Is that so?” He said smirking. He spread her legs even wider and pushed as deep inside her as he could. 

”Ohhh…Jaime…I wasn’t…you caught me off guard…” she gasped

”Oh Cers…ohhhh…” Jaime moaned as he placed wet kisses from her neck down do her breasts as he moved one hand back to her clit to rub it as fast as he could

”Ohhh my…Jaime…gods…that feels soooo good…Jaime....oh Jaime...Jaime...Ohhh...” Cersei moaned almost completely incomprehensible as she threw her head back against the fridge.

They moved together only for a few moments before Cersei screamed his name loudly as her walls clenched unbelievably tight around him and they both came. Cersei threw her head forward against his shoulder when they came. 

Jaime pulled out and kissed her cheek. ”Happy anniversary. I can’t wait to see what the future holds for us”

”Me too. That was amazing Jaime. I mean, it always is with you. I’ve missed being intimate with you” she said kissing him.

He nodded. ”Yes. I’ve missed it too. Trust me, It’s been hard sleeping beside you, you looking that gorgeous knowing I couldn’t touch you like this, and worst of all knowing you were hurting. Are you alright?” He asked setting her down on her feet again.

She smiled ”Yes Jaime. I’m not as small and fragile as you think, please don’t ruin the mood. I’m fine, I’m actually more than fine, I feel incredible because I just had amazing sex with my boyfriend” 

He smiled back and rubbed their noses against each other. ”And I just had amazing sex with my girlfriend, trust me I feel incredible too”

Cersei put on her sleeping shirt and panties as Jaime put his boxers back on. 

”Can we have a lazy morning and watch a movie on the sofa? I honestly don’t really care what movie as long as you hold me like only you do and have some popcorn” 

He smiled. ”Whatever you want babe. Today is our day and our day only” he said kissing her

”Hmm...in that case, I wanna have a warm bath in that famous jacuzzi tub of ours first”

He smiled. “I’ll get the water running for you” he said walking away but Cersei catched his hand.

She giggled. “With you! You fool”

“Ohhh...I get it...sorry for being slow”

He lifted her up in his arms and carried her upstairs to their bathroom. They both undressed and Jaime got in the tub first. To his surprise Cersei climbed in after him only to sit down between his legs resting against him rather than in front of him. 

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close hugging her from behind.

“This was great Cers. I love snuggling with you like this” he said kissing her shoulder. 

“Me too” she said entwining their hands around her waist.


	33. Paris, 2027

Paris July 2027  
Ages: J 29, C 28

A night in July at their friends wedding in Paris. 

They’d just finished dinner and cake and couples, including the bride and groom, were now getting together at the dance floor to dance. Suddenly Jaime smiled and rose from her chair.

“Sweetheart, may I have this dance?” He said stretching out a hand towards her

“What? I don’t know Jaime...we haven’t danced since our own wedding...”

“So?”

“That was 3 years ago”

“So?”

“I can’t dance Jaime, you know that”

“I don’t care. I’ll lead anyways, come”

Cersei still looked sceptic 

“Please Cers?”

She smiled and took his hand as they walked towards the dance floor where slow music was playing. 

She sighed. “Why can’t I ever deny you anything...”

Jaime smiled and kissed her cheek. “Same reason I can’t deny you anything babe, I love you”

She smiled. “I love you too, you charming pain in the ass” she said with a giggle

It all fell in to place after that. The way they fitted together perfectly like two puzzle pieces. Jaime’s hand at the small of her back, the other holding hers. Cersei’s other hand on his shoulder. 

They stared deep into each other’s eyes and swayed back and forth with the music. 

“You look gorgeous honey”

Cersei smiled at him and blushed as her eyes travelled to the floor. 

Jaime smiled. “I love how you always blush whenever I give you comments”

She pressed her forehead against his.  
“I love you”

He smiled. “You already said that a minute ago, I love you too” 

“I know, but I can’t say it enough”

He leaned her down towards the floor. She giggled in response as he reached down to kiss her before pulling her up with him.

”Nice move” Cersei giggled

”Thank you dear wife, I’m self-taught” He said laughing

“You know, my mother has been not so discretely starting to ask for grandchildren”

“Mhm”

“Apparently she seems to think us nearing 30 equals us getting old”

Cersei giggled. “Yeah, I know. She asked me weird questions yesterday. About my health, if I had bleedings monthly like I should, if we’d discussed having children, she even asked if we have an active sex life”

Jaime rolled his eyes and sighed embarrassed. 

“Oh my god...I’m so sorry...she means well, she just never seems to know when she’s overstepped”

She reached one hand up to caress his cheek and smiled at him.  
“I told her what we’ve told each other, that we do want children, one day. I told her that too, but I’m just not ready yet. I don’t want to press the pause button on my career just yet..” She reached up to whisper in his ear. ”…or our sex life for that matter, not yet”

Jaime smiled. ”I’m ready when you are Cers. It’s your body, and the parenting part I’m ready for whenever you are, as long as I have you by my side. Honestly, I wanna wait a few more years too before being a dad...” 

He grabbed her closer to him to whisper in her ear. “Besides, we have a VERY active sex life. I hope you said that” he said with that sexy as hell grin of his, gently squeezing her ass

“If you don’t stop grinning like that I’ll seriously fuck you right here right now on this dance floor” she whispered back

He laughed. “Though I’d like nothing more my dear, I’m sure Anna would mind, and this is her day after all”

Cersei giggled. “Do you have a number? You know, like an age you imagined yourself having kids” she asked

“Uhm, not really. I guess I never imagined myself having any before I’m 30 but everything’s happened so fast these past years. I also never imagined myself being the company owner at 21, that was so overwhelming. I thought my father wouldn’t let that company over to me until I was like 40. I also never really imagined myself getting married. But I met you, and things changed, suddenly I couldn’t imagine myself not marrying you”

She tilted her head to the side. “Aww, honey that’s so sweet” she moved her hands up around his neck and kept dancing. He moved both of his around her waist pulling her as close as possible before kissing her. 

“What about you? Do you have a number?”

“35. I’ve always thought of myself not having children before 35”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Why so shocked?”

“I don’t know. Just that every other girl I met before you wanted children either straight away or before they were 25. I guess I’m lucky I found you”

She smiled and kissed him. ”You know, I love Anna but I’m actually feeling tired and we wouldn’t be the first guests to leave now. I’ve seen people starting to slip away”

”Mmm, let’s go wish the newly married couple a happy marriage then before we leave. And oh right! You wanna know the best part about leaving?”

”What?”

”My mother and father flew back to London a day early, they sent me a text earlier today. So we don’t have to be quiet…”

”Then what the hell are we waiting for?!” Cersei said eagerly dragging Jaime along with her towards Anna before leaving.  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
1 hour later

”Finally back here” Cersei said closing the door and crashing her lips on Jaime’s. ”Get me out of this horrible dress”

Jaime laughed. ”Horrible? I’ve been thinking you look quite raveshing in it all tonight”

”Firstly, you’re my husband so you have to say that. Secondly, I love Anna but who the hell chooses fuchsia for their bridesmaids?!”

Jaime laughed again. ”There you are, the fashion journalist and her expert opinions” 

”Pfft, you’re just jealous you don’t know anything about fashion”

”Lucky I got you” he said lifting her up in his arms

”You’d walk around all day in the same sweatpants as when you were 20 without me”

”Will you stop talking and show me this years underwear trends already?” He said laughing and setting her down on her feet in their bedroom. 

She kissed him. ”Sure”. She pushed him down on their bed and stepped back making a show of slowly taking off her dress and letting out her hair. 

He groaned when he saw her looking at him like that with fire in her eyes. 

She smiled a half-wicked smile as she took a step forward. ”This years trends are wireless satin bralettes…do you approve? I’m actually doing an article about the underwear trends when I get back to work and I’d love some feedback beforehand” she said with her sexy voice on.

”You bet your sweet ass I do” he said sitting up and pulling her into his lap. He kissed her neck and squeezed her breasts as she moaned in response. ”No padding or lace in the way of these…so much better with only a thin layer on…”

“Mmm..” she moaned. She moved her fingers over his shirt, unbuttoning it and pushing it off him. He unclasped her bra. She worked his pants open. He pulled down her panties. Everything was with a fast pace now. 

She kissed him and reached down between them and snaked her hand into his boxers to stroke his cock. He groaned and threw his head against her shoulder

“Oh Cers...that feels so good...but you need to slow down if you want me to fuck you...” he moaned

She laughed. ”You’re always so easy…”

Jaime groaned. ”Oh really? Let’s see how long Mrs Lannister can stand when I do the same to her” he said said moving his hand down between her legs where he began rubbing her clit with a finger. She moaned loudly and threw her head forward against his shoulder

Jaime laughed. ”Exactly dear...Your nub, so hard and wet and sensitive already…I’m barely even touching you yet…but I’m gonna make you squirm the way I did” he said smirking as he put more and more pressure on and rubbed faster and faster. 

”Jaime!…ohhh….oh my god….ohhh Jaime…” she gasped and moaned squirming against him. She came shortly, panting against his shoulder.

Jaime smirked and pressed a long kiss to her cheek. “See? I think that was record in time”

“If you don’t stop talking and fuck me right now, I swear to god I’ll make you pay for it somehow”

Jaime laughed. “So come closer darling”

She sat down in his lap and kissed him deeply. 

He threw one arm around her waist and moved the other down between them, lifting her up a little and having her sink down on him. They both gasped in pleasure into their kiss. 

Jaime finished right after Cersei and they both panted as Jaime discretely discarded the condom. They laid down under the covers facing each other when they’d catched their breaths. 

Cersei pressed their foreheads together and stroked his cheek.  
“I love you Jaime, more than anything”

“Mmm I love you too honey, third time tonight, did I do something to deserve it?”

She smiled. “I’ll say it a hundred times if you want. It was the first wedding tonight that we attended since our own and I just had a few flashback moments. Our wedding was amazing, I was so happy, I AM so happy” she said giving him a kiss. 

“I especially remember that moment when our wedding planner first announced us as Mr and Mrs Lannister. I think there are few things in this world that feels better than that and when you proposed to me”

Jaime smiled. “I was so proud, I AM so proud that I can call you my very own Mrs Lannister” he said kissing her. “Do you regret not having Baratheon in your name? I know you hated that name but still, I never wanted to take a part of your identity away”

She shook her head. “Absolutely not. I hated that name, but I hated even more that it connected me to the two most awful and heartless people in the world. Sure, my mother had that name as well. But sadly she is long gone and I tucked her away in my heart a long time ago” she said smiling. “She would’ve loved you, I know it. All she ever wanted was for her little princess to have everything she ever wanted. When I was younger that meant all the toys and clothes in the world, but I guess my priorities changed to you” she kissed him. 

“I love you I love you I love you I love you” Jaime said kissing her whole face. 

Cersei giggled. “Jaimeee...Stop, we’re not dogs.

He kept kissing her all over her face. 

“Does my make up taste good?”

He shook his head. “No, but I’m kissing it away, since what’s beneath it is even more beautiful”

Cersei’s heart swelled. “Why are you always so damn cute? Come here” she said pulling his head so his lips met hers. 

After a while he deepened the kiss and climbed on top of her pulling the covers over them both. Cersei giggled, knowing what would happen next.


	34. 10 years as husband and wife, 2034

June 2034

Ages: J 36, C 35, Tommen 4 months

Cersei unlocked the door and pushed the stroller with a sleeping Tommen inside and she saw Jaime walking towards them. 

”Gosh…those few steps up to our door are hard work with this thing…” she said gesturing to the stroller a little bit out of breath.

”Hi honey” he said smiling as he grabbed her waist and kissed her

”Hi” she responded after the kiss with a smile

”How was lunch with your girlfriends?”

”It was really good, everyone adored Tommen as usual. I thought he wasn’t his best charming self though”

”What did he do?”

”Well, he refused to sleep so he spent most of the dinner bouncing up and down in my lap until my friends took their turn kidnapping him and I finally got to actually eat. Also, he decided it was the right time to poo for a week leaving an awful smell all over the restaurant so yeah, probably gonna be a while before I go there again”

Jaime laughed. ”Good job Tommen” he said kissing his forehead and carefully lifting him up so he didn’t wake up, luckily Tommen wasn’t easy to wake. 

”You’re in the gossip magazine again by the way” he said gesturing to the magazine on the bench by their door.

”Really…What does it say now?” She said sighing. 

The gossip magazines had been interested in Jaime and Cersei ever since he took over his fathers company and became one of the youngest billionaires in the world. Fortunately, their interest wasn’t too high since they were considered living a boring and ordinary life, never having any scandals with affairs or public fights to provide the magazines with. 

”Nothing really, they just took a photo of you when you were out”

She opened the magazine and turned to the page with her picture on it. ”Multi billion pound company owners wife out and about in London. Fashion journalist Cersei Lannister, 35, was seen out and about pushing a stroller with their baby boy Tommen, 4 months. We can’t help but wonder, where was baby daddy Jaime Lannister, 36,?

She laughed and shook her head. ”Why do they always have to make everything sound so…scandalous?”

Jaime shrugged. ”I have a surprise for you Cers” he said taking her hand in one of his as they walked upstairs. 

They went to Tommen’s room first and left him in his crib before Jaime opened the door to their bedroom. 

”Happy anniversary my love. 10 years married and almost 16 years together” he said taking her hands in his.

She gasped in surprise at the rose petals all over the floor and the green Rolex box on the bed with a pink bow around it. 

”Jaime! Oh my husband, always so romantic” she said getting on her tiptoes and kissing him. ”I wished you could’ve waited until later tonight so I had my chance to prepare my surprise” she whispered in his ear as her hand fell down to his ass giving it a squeeze. 

He groaned. ”So do it now...”

She nodded. ”But first, the less physical gifts” she said pulling away from him as she reached down under their bed and pulled out one small velvet box and one large painting? Was it a painting? He wondered. He couldn’t tell since she laid it down so he couldn’t see what it pictured. 

”Here, this one first. It’s for us both really, I was thinking we could hang it there on the wall over our bed” she said gesturing to the wall by their bed and handing him the ”painting” after pressing a button on it.

”Cers, that’s beautiful. I love it, I love you”

It was a frame that changed picture depending on what kind of memory card with pictures you put in it. At the bottom of the frame it said ”10 years as Mr. and Mrs. Lannister”. She’d chosen one picture from each year of their marriage, the most recent one with them and Tommen. 

She smiled. ”I’m happy you like it. I love you too” she said giving him a kiss. 

”I have something for you too, if I may interrupt a moment” he said sitting down on the bed and motioning for Cersei to sit down beside him. ”I’ve heard you talking about this, don’t think I haven’t listened to you. I must say, it’s the most expensive watch I’ve ever bought and I insured it the second I got it of course. Here you go my love” he said handing her the Rolex box and kissing her cheek. 

She smiled and opened the box, it was indeed the exact one she wanted and had been talking about. ”Thank you honey, I love it I really do” 

”Here, let me see it on you” he said taking the watch and putting it on her left wrist. ”Beautiful, almost as beautiful as the woman wearing it” he said leaning in to kiss her. 

The kiss deepened and he moved his hands down to her ass lifting her up in his lap. 

She sighed breaking the kiss. ”Hold that thought. I have something else for you” she said. She rose from his lap and smiled when she saw he was already half-hard. She gave him the small velvet box she’d left on the floor a few moments earlier. 

”Before you get too excited, it’s stored at Tyrion’s house to not ruin the surprise, but we can get it later tonight if you want”

He opened the box and saw a pair of Harley Davidson keys. ”IS IT?!!?!”

She nodded as she walked back to sit down beside him on the bed. ”It is. I know I’ve forbidden you ever since you took your motorcycle license but I realized I cannot forbid you from doing what you like, even if it means worrying me to death. Just, be careful okay? You have a wife and child now”

”I will! Oh Cers, thank you thank you thank you!” He said throwing himself over her kissing her all over her face. 

She fell backwards from his weight landing on her back on the bed. 

”Okay okay, I get it. I’m happy you’re happy but you’re not a dog, stop smudging your saliva all over my face”

He laughed and kissed her lips. ”Better?” 

”Much…but I want more…”

”Mmm…Is that so?” He said quietly almost as a whisper with an incredibly seductive voice with his lips just brushing over hers. 

She sat up. “But first, I have a last small surprise for you. It just requires a little preparation in the bathroom from me” she said wiggling her eyebrows at him. 

He groaned. 

“You’ll like it...I think” she said giving him a quick kiss before disappearing to the bathroom. 

Suddenly the door bell rung. “Cers! Tyrion’s here!”

“Oh! Wait! I wanna say goodbye to my baby!”

She put on a robe over her underwear and went downstairs to kiss Tommen goodbye before going back upstairs to their bedroom while Jaime talked to Tyrion. Gosh, they could talk and joke for hours sometimes, she hoped they wouldn’t be too long now. 

Jaime came back up the stairs. “Tommen’s with Tyrion now!”

He walked back to their room where Cersei stood leaning against the doorframe to their bathroom.

She turned her head when she saw him.

He swallowed hard and gawked at her. He was half hard already at just the sight of her. At almost 36 she still looked every bit as gorgeous as always and that was the sexiest lingerie he’d ever seen. 

“You...you look...” he tried saying but he lost his thoughts, and words for that matter. Everything he thought was replaced by the urge to grab her and squeeze her everywhere making love to her all night.

“Thank you” she answered before he could finish his sentence as she walked towards him.

She took his hands and wrapped them around her waist as she reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him. 

He kissed her back passionately. 

”You look incredibly sexy. I mean, you always do but now when I saw you my heart skipped two beats instead of one”

She smiled. ”Good. Cause I planned something special for my sexy husband…”

She pushed him down in the armchair. ”Sit” 

He laughed. ”I love it when you’re bossy”

She put a blindfold on him and bound his hands with one of his ties before giving him a lapdance. She could barely keep herself from giggling with a little embarrassment but Jaime groaned and squirmed and got harder and harder. 

“Gods...I can’t take it anymore Cers...please! Let me touch you!...oh my god Cers, you’re so hot”

She turned her head around and smiled when she sat down in his lap and kissed his neck, the neck - Jaime’s cryptonite. He moaned and tipped his head to the side she wasn’t kissing. 

After a couple of more moments he stretched his hands and broke the tie that bound them together. He threw the blindfold off him and grabbed Cersei by her ass and kissed her deeply pushing his tongue inside her mouth. 

She giggled when she broke the kiss. “So you liked my surprise?”

“Only if the outcome is to fuck you” he said rising and lifting her with him, tossing her down on the bed and climbing on top while she giggled. 

He stopped for a moment and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. “You, Cersei Lannister are the most sexy and teasing woman in the world. After 16 years you still drive me mad with lust and love for you” he kissed her

She pushed at his shoulders to flip them over and he let her. 

“And you, Jaime Lannister is the sexiest man in the world. I have never been attracted to anyone like I am to you” she kissed him.


	35. Jaime’s 30th birthday

February 2028

Ages; J 30, C 29 

Cersei came back home from work to find Jaime already home. 

”Happy birthday darling” she said kissing him. 

“Thank you honey”

They broke apart only for Cersei to undress her outerwear. Since it wasn’t any snow outside or particularly cold for that matter she wore the same stiletto heels outside as she wore at work.

“You’re not taking off your shoes?” He asked when she walked right past him still wearing her heels. He felt his cock starting to stir when he heard them clicking against the wooden floor as she walked to their kitchen.

“Why? Don’t pretend you don’t like them” she said smirking at him as she opened the and took a water bottle to drink from.

“Wrong. I don’t in particular like heels, but I like the way they make you walk that extremely sexy walk of yours” she was up for games, he could feel it in the air, the heels were just the beginning.

She smiled “I have a couple of surprises upstairs for my dear husband” 

Jaime cleared his throat. ”Dare I hope one of them are you taking off your clothes?” He smirked

Cersei giggled. ”Do you ever think of something else than sex?”

”I do, at work. At home however? Not much else no. I blame you”

”Me? What do I do?”

”You put your daily love spell on me”

Cersei laughed. ”My daily what? You’re so weird” She moved closer do him and grabbed his ass and kissed his cheek. ”I’ll try my best at seducing you”

He groaned. ”Oh honey you don’t even have to try” He pulled her with him to the sofa in the living room and moved his hands to remove her pink blazer. 

She pushed him down on the sofa. ”Oh no. I said I’d seduce you first, calm down sweetheart”

”You’ll give me a heart attack Cers”

Cersei laughed. ”Good thing you have a life insurance then. Though I’d very much prefer if you didn’t die”

Jaime laughed. ”Of course you don’t want me to die, you wouldn’t have anyone to torture with sexual frustration”

She shook her head. ”No, I wouldn’t have the love of my life” she kissed him.   
”Now, are you gonna be a good birthday boy and not talk?” She asked binding his hands together with his tie she took off him. 

She sat down in his lap and kissed his neck. He was half-hard already and she smiled.

She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and left a trail of kisses down his chest and abdomen. He groaned in response

She undid his pants and slowly dragged them off his legs before kissing her way back up to the waistline of his boxers.

She thought about pulling his boxers down but decided to wait a few more moments so she kissed her way up do his neck where she bit and sucked hard enough to leave a mark. 

He moaned. He squirmed a little uncomfortable under her.   
“Oh Cers...you’re driving me crazy...please let me touch you...gods Cers I want you so much...”

She shook her head. “Not yet sweetheart”

She kissed her way down his chest and abdomen until she reached the waistband of his boxers. She pulled them down with her teeth and exhaled a deep breath against him, leaving his heart pounding faster and faster. 

“Oh my...I’m so horny Cers...kiss me, please?”

She smiled back up at him from the floor. “Alright. A little satisfaction you may get. A little at a time”

She kissed her way up to his jawline and sat down in his lap, his erection pressing hard against her and he groaned loudly in response. 

She brushed her lips against his and he pressed them together in response but she drew back. “Eager are we?” She smirked

He groaned in frustration. “Jesus Cers...I love you but you’re the devil”

She smiled. She crashed her lips against his and kissed him like her life depended on it. She put a hand at the back of his head and another at his shoulder to steady herself because if she was being honest, she was having a hard time not losing her game in the kiss and it would have been easy if she had, but she wanted to savor this, make him feel really good and even if he didn’t realize it himself she knew all of this would help him feel impossibly good when he’s inside her. She brushed his lips with her tongue and he parted them. She kissed him like that for a while, tongues clashing and she almost lost herself completely in one of the best kisses they’d ever had, not that their other kisses were bad. Their kisses were always good, full with love and both their hearts pounded every time they kissed and touched each other, even when they just saw each other from a distance or heard each other’s voices their heartbeats were a little more frequent. 

She broke the kiss, or well the make out session really. “Oh I just remembered! Did I forget to tell you? I’m wearing new underwear” She whispered in his ear.   
“It’s lace, your favorite” she kissed his shoulder. 

He groaned again. “Why don’t you show me?”

She smiled and rose. She made a show of slowly discarding her clothes until only the lace grey bodysuit remained and he gawked at her the whole time, swallowing hard.

“Like it?” She asked slowly turning around, flipping her hair in that way she knew caught his attention, not that she needed to catch his attention. 

He groaned yet another time. “You look so hot Cers...”

She sat down in his lap and straddled him. She slowly peeled off her underwear until she was naked too. She pushed him down so he laid down on the sofa and grind her ass and breasts against him, grazing her breasts over his face and she thought he was gonna go mad with want as he moaned and squirmed under her. 

She raked her nails down his chest and he moaned longingly in response. “I’m so turned on I don’t even know what to do...you’re screwing with my mind Cers I can’t even see clearly...”

She smiled and kissed his neck. “My goal is to make you feel good birthday boy...trust me, I won’t leave you hanging, just trust me” 

He nodded in response. Of course he trusted her. 

She continued grazing her hands up and down his body, squeezing and pinching as he kept on moaning in pleasure. 

She sucked his earlobe and squeezed his ass. 

“Ohh...you’re so good...”

“Mm good. I forgot to tell you, but your birthday and this particular gift doesn’t end here. It’s Saturday tomorrow and I’m taking you with me to Victoria’s Secret, where I’ll buy and wear whatever you pick out for me”

“Gosh that’s hot Cers”

She smiled at him. “You just have to ask now you know” she said kissing his neck

“Please, untie me”

“Just untie you?”

“No. Please, let me fuck you”

She thought he’d been squirming enough and she knew they were both ready. “Yes” she said nodding as she untied his hands. 

He sat up and instantly lifted her with him upstairs and tossed her down on their bed and climbed on top of her

“My husband...so manly, so strong, so sexy, so caring, so loving...” she moaned in a whisper as he kissed her neck and squeezed her boobs before entering her

“Ohhh Cers...this feels so good...finally” he moaned with his lips brushing hers as she gasped

He moved faster and harder inside her and eventually came shortly together with her after feeling her walls clench around him. 

He kissed her before pulling out and laying down beside her

He laughed “Best birthday sex ever” he kissed her “Thank you”

She giggled. “So you liked my teasing build up?”

He nodded. “Yes. It drove me mad with want but yes”

She giggled and climbed on top of him hugging him and resting her head under his chin. “I have a less physical surprise for you when you feel like opening it” 

“You’ve exhausted me. I’m so tired and you laying like this on me doesn’t exactly make me feel the urge to move either. Maybe we can do presents and cake tomorrow?”

She giggled. “Sure. I’VE exhausted YOU? You thrusted so hard in and out of me I thought I was gonna break. That’s gonna ache tomorrow. I’M the one who’s exhausted” 

“Why didn’t you tell me stop?” He asked worriedly brushing a hand trough her hair

She smiled up at him and kissed him. “Because it’ll be a sweet ache. I loved it and I didn’t want you to stop”

He kissed her. “I love you my Cersei”

She smiled. “I love you too”

He held her close like that until they both drifted off to sleep.


	36. Celebrating Cersei's 23rd, 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and suggestions are VERY appreciated :)

Ages: 23

September 2021, A month after Cersei’s 23rd birthday

-I just saw your message. He texted her from the cab on his way home from the airport

-?

-The one in my agenda

-Huh?

-The “sex tonight” message I’m assuming you’re the one who’s written on this day in my agenda

-Oh! Yes, that was me, obviously. I wrote it there to make sure you got the message

-Oh I did. Definitely up for that

-When are you here?

-In 10

Jaime had been away on a work trip in New York for the past four weeks and unfortunately he missed Cersei’s 23rd birthday. They’d decided they’d celebrate the day he got home instead since Cersei refused to celebrate without him.

Cersei sat in the living room awaiting Jaime when she heard the door unlocking. She immediately stood up from the sofa and ran towards the door. She stopped when she saw him.

“Jaime!” She called as she ran into his arms.

“I missed you so much” she said resting her head on his shoulder and holding him close.

“I missed you too honey” he said holding her close around her waist. 

She threw her arms around his neck and got on tiptoes to kiss him.

They kissed for quite a while, Cersei lost track of time, like always when she kissed Jaime. 

Jaime broke the kiss and kicked off his shoes before reaching out behind him and handing her a Chanel paper bag and a bouquet of her favorite flowers, peonies. 

“Happy birthday sweetheart” he said kissing her cheek

Cersei gasped. “Jaime! You shouldn’t have! The only thing I wanted was to have you home again”

He smiled as they both walked towards the kitchen where Cersei searched for a vase. 

“I know, sorry I couldn’t be home on your actual birthday. I wanted to get you something. I walked by in New York and couldn’t help myself, I love spoiling you, you know that”

They sat down at the kitchen table as Cersei opened the nicely wrapt present. 

She gasped in surprise when she saw the black classic Chanel bag. She already had a white one but had always wanted a black one too. That had been out of the question when she’d moved in with Jaime and her father had cut her off all assets in response. But of course Jaime was her Prince Charming and got her everything she wanted, she’d loved him just as much before he’d started spoiling her and before they’d moved in together but she didn’t exactly love him less now when he was spoiling her. He wanted to give her the world and she loved him even more for it. 

“Jaime…I love it, thank you” she said kissing him deeply.

“I was thinking you could wear it tonight. I booked a table at your favorite restaurant”

Cersei felt a tear roll down her cheek.

”Honey, why the tears?” He said reaching out to wipe them away with his hands.

”I’m just so happy you’re home again. I didn’t realize how much I missed you until you stepped through our door. You make me so happy Jaime, I love you”

He smiled. ”You make me just as happy my dear. I love you too. I’ll just go change and then we can leave for our dinner”

“I’ll go with you, I need to change too”

She stood in their wardrobe wearing only her underwear when Jaime came back from their bathroom. 

“This one?” She asked holding up a pink long sleeved lace dress. “Or this one?” She asked holding up a navy one-arm one-Bare shoulder jumpsuit. 

Jaime sighed longingly as he walked into their wardrobe. “I do love you in short dresses...” he said kissing her neck.  
“But I do like the jumpsuit, and I haven’t seen you in it yet”

She hung up the dress again as he squeezed her breasts and ass and kissed her neck. 

“Mmm...” she moaned. “I do want to..”

He pulled away and groaned. “Me too, but I have to stop. We don’t have time for it right now, we have a dinner to get to, then we can do it”

Cersei laughed. “Do it? How old are you again? Sex Jaime, it’s called sex” she said giggling 

“Is it? I’ve never heard of that. What is sex? You’re gonna have to show me how to do that”

She laughed and kissed him. “We might not have time for me showing you full on sex...” she said wiggling her eyebrows. “BUT, we do have time for this...” she said sliding down to her knees in front of him as she pulled down his boxers. 

Jaime swallowed hard. “Really?”

She nodded as she took the base of his cock in one hand and took it in her mouth. She worked her mouth quickly and eagerly over him, determined to both make him come and make it to their dinner in time. 

“Oh my god....Cers...that feels so good...” Jaime moaned and gasped with his hands tangled in her hair guiding her, always guiding, never forcing. 

He came hard and pulled her up towards him for a kiss. “That was so good...” he said breaking the kiss and pressing their foreheads together. 

Cersei nodded. “Good. I missed making you feel good. Ready to dress and head out for our dinner?”

He nodded. “Definitely” he moved to whisper in her ear before pulling away “and when we get home, it’s my turn to make you feel good...”

She smiled in response.  
———————————————————  
At the restaurant during dessert:

”I just realized, where’s all your luggage?”

”In your car. Thank you for letting me borrow it, I can’t fit anything in my car”

”Oh trust me, being stuck with your car for a month, I know…I couldn’t fit the new bed frame I’d ordered in your car so I had to call your father for help…it was horrible…So awkward calling Tywin being like: Hey, what ya doing, Can you drive over here and help me with a thing for me and your son’s BED…seriously, you cannot imagine the embarrassment…he gave me like the look of death and was like: don’t you two have separate bedrooms? When he entered our bedroom…gosh it was sooo awkward…I swear, he’s convinced we’re both virgins or something…or, at least he WAS convinced before that…” 

Jaime laughed. “Oh how wrong he is about that” he said leaning over the table to kiss her. ”Did he at least help you?”

”Yes. He only said like two words to me the entire time but he helped me driving it to our apartment and even fixed it to our bed” she said taking his hand in hers.  
”I’ll show you when we get home! It looks really good!” She said in her most excited voice

A while later:

She opened the door to their bedroom. ”Ta da!” She said stretching out her arms gesturing to the new bed frame. 

”It does looks good, I like it” he looked at it a few moments before Cersei pushed him on the bed. 

”Cers what are you-”

”-schhh…you’ve been gone a whole month! What the hell do you think I’m doing?” She interrupted him as she climbed on top of him kissing his neck

”Oh…I get it…Hell yes...let me just do something for you first...” he said flipping them over and kissing her. 

He undressed her and kissed his way down her body while she moaned loudly.

He worked his tongue at her sex and eventually pushed two fingers inside. 

She gasped and squirmed under him, gripping the sheets with her hands. 

“Jaime! Oh my...that...I...oh my god...” she gasped speechless at the pleasure, not even knowing what to say. He knew she was close when he felt her whole body tensing. 

”Oh Jaime!” She screamed loudly as she came, a waterfall spilling on their bed. 

He kissed his way up her body and found her lips. ”We’re gonna have to change the sheets now sweetheart” he whispered with a grin on his face

”Well, you made damn sure of that didn’t you. Besides, you insisting on never using towels ends in quite a lot of sheet changes because of your uhm…spill”

He laughed. ”Oh and you’re never a little guilty to that as well?”

She giggled and shook her head. ”Nope. All you, since you can never keep it in your pants”

”Oh really? Well, I’m cutting you off then. Let’s see how long you’ll be able to go without dry humping me in my sleep or something”

She burst out in laughter. ”Then I’m cutting YOU off. You’ll cave loooong before me sweetheart. You wake up hard every morning, you come home hard from work and you’re hard when you lay down next to me in bed at night. You’re like a damn teenager, you’ll cave before morning” 

”You got yourself a bet there honey” he said stretching out his hand

She rolled her eyes and reached out to kiss him but he pulled away. 

”Caving already my love?”

”Oh come on! Kissing doesn’t count, only sex”

”Fine. But only because you’re cute” he said giving her a kiss. 

She rose from their bed to go change and prepare herself for the night. After a while Jaime entered their bathroom where she stood naked fresh out of the shower. 

Gods she was hot, she always was. He tried not to eye her up and down as he casually walked past her to the toilet and stood to pee. 

Oh how she wanted him. Did he have to flash her like that? Couldn’t he wait walking in there until she was done. And now he’s taking off his shirt, great. And now his boxers as well since he mostly sleeps naked, double great, did he have to sleep naked this particular night? Couldn’t he wait until he’d caved? She sighed longingly but pretended to cough when he turned to look at her, obviously hearing her sigh. She decided two could play this came. Unfortunately she was too uncomfortable to ever sleep naked except when their nightly activities left her naked but she decided to put on sexy underwear instead. She went to their wardrobe and put on a thin teal lace bralette leaving little to his fantasies and a barely there matching teal thong. She smirked when she briefly looked herself in the mirror, this would drive him crazy with lust she knew. 

She walked out of the wardrobe exactly at the same time Jaime walked out of the bathroom. Neither of them could look at each other for too long as they both laid down in bed under the covers. 

”So, what are tomorrows plans?” He asked

”Nothing much really. Been a rough week so I actually thought about just staying in bed all day reading a good book since I barely ever read anything except articles and fashion magazines. You?”

”Nothing. It’s Saturday so I’m home all day too”

”Alright. Goodnight honey, love you” she said kissing him

”Goodnight. Love you too Cers, more than anything”

She laid down and turned off the lights. ”Hold me?” She asked turning her head around.

”Always” he said spooning her. 

She could feel his obvious erection pressing against her ass and felt how embarrassingly wet it made her. This is gonna be a LONG night…  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
They slept like they always did, clinging on each other. They woke up from an alarm on Jaime’s phone at 6am. 

”Jaime, what the fuck?” She said pulling away from him and pressing a pillow against her face

”I’m sorry honey. I must have accidentally left it on” He said sighing and reaching to turn it off

”I’m never gonna fall back to sleep now. It’s early, but not that early” she sighed

”So come here” he said pulling her towards him. ”Let’s snuggle for a while before starting our day”

She smiled and nodded as she moved closer to him and pressed their foreheads together. They held each other as close as they could and Jaime couldn’t keep himself from kissing her when she was laying close to him like that. So cute and so sexy at the same time he thought when he kissed her longingly. 

She knew that way he was kissing her right now. It was that incredibly sexy “I’m horny and I love you and I want you” kind of kiss. Normally she’d climb on top of him and touch and squeeze and kiss him all over, BUT she wouldn’t be the first one to cave, never. 

Gosh I just screwed myself he thought. He thought kissing her like this would lead to her caving and to amazing morning sex but oh how was he wrong. He was seconds away from caving himself when he drew back with a frustrated groan. 

”I’m getting dressed and the head downstairs for breakfast. Will you join me?”

He nodded. He just needed to go solo first. He hoped she wouldn’t notice if he sneaked into their bathroom for a ”shower” and went solo. He was way too horny to just dress and start the day at this moment. 

She rose from the bed and he couldn’t strain himself. He grabbed her ass. 

”And what are you doing sweetheart?” She turned her head around and asked. 

”What does it look like?” He said standing on his knees right behind her and kissing her neck. She felt his erection against her ass. 

”Caving?” She asked

He grabbed her and turned her around, then tilted her backwards and laid down on top of her and kissed her. 

He broke the kiss with a sigh, extremely hard and his breath caught in his throat.  
”I…gosh I hate saying this…I hate that you were right this time…but…I…I cave...you annoyingly sexy woman, I can’t take it anymore”

Cersei smiled. ”Told you….Though I was quite close to caving myself. Did you have to sleep naked? Like seriously?”

He laughed. ”And this underwear…I don’t even know how I physically strained myself from dry humping you” he said pressing his whole body against her and kissing her. 

She giggled in response as he pulled up the sheets over them. ”Sooo…let’s have sex then!”

”Definitely”


	37. The first kicks and the name, 2033

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and ideas are highly appreciated :)

October 2033

C 4,5 months pregnant

Ages: 35

They laid close to each other in bed kissing and had been with the tv in the background ever since they came up to their bedroom after dinner. Cersei started trailing her hands up and down his body when one hand stopped at his groin and began stroking his erection through his pants. 

He groaned and broke the kiss. ”Cers I…I want to, I want you…but I know you have barely been up for it the past month and I am way too horny for you at this point after all that time to start this without it ending in sex”

She nodded. ”I want you too. I’m sorry about the past month, I wasn’t feeling too well”

He shook his head. ”Don’t apologize honey, never apologize for that. I love you” he kissed her

”I love you too” she kissed him and deepened the kiss

”Is this really happening?” He said sounding way to excited

She giggled. ”Yes. You sound like a giddy teenager having sex for the first time”

”Maybe I am…”

She laughed. ”Oh well. Then how did your son end up inside me?” She said pointing at her belly

He laughed and shrugged. ”It’s a miracle”

She giggled and climbed on top of him and kissed him when suddenly he felt something against his chest and broke the kiss. 

”Hey! was that him?!”

Cersei cupped her belly with both hands. ”Yes. Jaime, he kicked! It’s the first kicks! He kicked!”

Jaime sat up with her still in his lap and put a hand on her belly. ”Hi little one. It’s your daddy. Mummy and daddy loves you and each other very much, we can’t wait to meet you” he pulled up her tight tee and pulled down her pregnancy jeans a bit to reach her bare belly and kiss her there. 

”He stopped kicking. And stopped moving, he only stops moving when he’s asleep in there. How did you do that? You have to teach me how to do that”

Jaime laughed. ”I’m a baby whisperer”

Cersei laughed and slid off him. ”Well, at least he already knows how to interrupt our sex life. That kind of ruined the mood for you, didn’t it”

Jaime shook his head and lifted her up in his lap again. ”I can tell you that it definitely did not ruin the mood. If anything it made me more horny, if that’s even possible. It reminded me of how he ended up in there” he said wiggling his eyebrows

She giggled. ”Always so charming” she said kissing him. “Mmm, how exactly did he end up in there? I have no idea! You have to show me...”

“Of course sweet wife, but then we have to make love so I hope you’re still up for it” he said pulling down her jeans which she managed to wiggle out of and kick off. 

”Of course I’m up for it. Making love to my sweet, sexy, loving husband is my favorite thing in life” she said kissing him

He lifted her tee over her head and lifted his own tee away as well. His pants he’d already discarded when he got home from work. He unclasped her bra and squeezed her breasts moaning loudly while kissing her. ”I love these…I’ve always loved them, and right now there’s even more of them to love”

She moaned loudly as he squeezed harder. ”Why so loud sweetheart?”

”It feels so good…I’m so sensitive to your touches since I became pregnant…”

”Mmm really…in that case, how does this feel?” He asked pulling down her panties and rubbing her clit

”Ohhh…even better….Oh Jaime…Oh my…” she moaned and gasped. 

He pushed a finger inside her curling it against her spot. 

“Ahhh...ohhhh Jaime....if you do that, we need towels...”

“It’s okay baby, I’ll change the sheets. Just enjoy yourself, you deserve it. I’m so proud of you, carrying our son inside you day in and day out. You deserve to enjoy yourself, guide me if you want something special...” he said kissing her cheek

“Ohhhh...Jaime! Oh Jaime! That feels so good!” She screamed with gasps in her voice

“Ahhhh...I’m so close!” She screamed even louder and he laughed a little, she was right, she was getting even more sensitive the further she got into her pregnancy. 

“Ahhhhh!” She gasped as she came. 

He pulled his finger out but continued rubbing her clit as her orgasm continued. 

“Oh my fucking god...” she said panting. “That must be the longest one I’ve ever had...you know my body so well Jaime...”

He kissed her. “I know. But I’ve been fucking you for over 15 years Cers soooo...”

“Thank you, I really needed that...I’ve been so tense lately”

He smiled. “I’m happy to please you, always”

“So kiss me” she said pulling down his face towards hers. 

“Ouch!” She yelped as he leaned in closer to her. “Let’s flip around. I’m sorry honey but you weigh too much for my bump”

He laughed and flipped them around. 

She kissed him. “Sit up, I want you close”

He sat up immediately and pulled her close in his lap. ”Mmm…I love bossy Cersei” he said reaching to kiss her

She giggled and rubbed her belly. ”This little bump is taking up more and more space between us when we sit like this. But that won’t stop me from making love to my husband” she said kissing him. She moved her hands down between them to move his boxers down. 

”Now, Jaime” she moaned in his ear

”Of course my dear bossy wife” he said moving one hand from her breasts down between them to guide himself inside her. 

”Ohhh Cers…that feels so good…I’ve missed us being like this…” he moaned against her neck

”I’ve missed it too…I love you…” she moaned as she moved her hands to his and clasped them together. 

He clasped his hands even tighter in hers. ”I love you too honey…” he kissed her and they both moved faster.

It was one of the most loving hour they’d had together in a while. 

When their coupling was finished they laid back down in bed panting and facing each other. 

Cersei pressed her forehead against his. ”So, what are we going to name our little one?” She asked placing a hand on her bump

He laid a hand over her bump as well. ”I was thinking Thomas? But it seems too…casual”

”I agree, though it’s a beautiful name. Maybe something similar?”

”Like what?”

”I don’t know…Tommy? Tom?…Tommen! Oh my god! Tommen!”

”That’s perfect Cers. Tommen it is” he kissed her

”Tommen Lannister” she announced as they both looked down and rubbed her bump. ”Our little son”

”I hope he’ll get your looks”

She giggled. ”Firstly my love, we basically look the same. The odds for him having blonde hair and green eyes are very high. Secondly, most likely he’ll get about 50% from me and 50% from you” 

”He’ll look like a god then” he smirked

She giggled. ”Well his dad already does. We’re going to get a hard time keeping girls out of this house then”

”Oh god…I remember myself as a teenager, I was horrible…always sneaking girls in and out…I hope he doesn’t inherit those 50% from me”

”How many?” She asked moving one hand to stroke his hair

”Huh?”

”How many girls did you sleep with before me?”

”No…I’m not telling you that, that’s embarrassing”

Cersei rolled her eyes. ”Oh please…I’m going to give birth in front of you. If I can do that, you can tell me this”

He sighed. ”Fine. Around 100 probably”

She coffed in surprise. ”Seriously?”

”Yeah, unfortunately…The worst part, it never even felt half as good with any of them as it does and always have with you. What about you?”

”2”

”What?!”

”Jaime…please, you don’t have to sound like that about it” she said sitting up and pulling away

”No honey, I didn’t mean it like that. I meant it more in a I can’t believe you only slept with two guys since you’re like an sexual expert kind of way”

She laughed

”I mean it! From the first time we slept together you seemed to know exactly what to do and how to turn me on” he said pulling her back down close to him. ”Come here. I wanna do what I’ve never done with any of those women except for you, snuggle”

”I love it when you hold me close, when you snuggle me. The way we sleep all night always clinging to each other” she said resting her head on his chest throwing an arm over him as the other held her bump. 

”Without you I would’ve ended up a forever bachelor never truly happy trying to hide it with alcohol and girls. But look at me now instead. Married to the most beautiful woman in the world who’s also pregnant with my son” he said throwing an arm around her holding her close and the other on her bump slowly stroking it. 

She smiled. ”I’m happy I found you. We’re lucky, not many people meet their soulmate at 20, or ever.”

”I love you” he said kissing her

”I love you too”


	38. The fight and the gym, 2022

January 2022

Ages: 23

”How could you do that Cersei?!”

”Oh so it’s my real name now? Not Cers? You’re really angry then”

”Yes I’m really angry! How the fuck could you go behind my back like that?! I told you that colleague of yours is an ASS and still you agreed to go out having drinks with him! Did you forget that he almost raped you a month ago? Until I interrupted and almost beat his ass until the police arrived? How could you?!”

”Jaime! Relax! Seriously…he was just a little drunk that time, it’s okay, he’s actually really nice. Besides, we were obviously not alone, there were more colleagues out too”

”Cersei! A man who tries to rape a woman isn’t a nice man! No matter if he’s drunk or sober! I’m sorry, please just…get out of my face…I can’t believe you did that…” he said stomping away from her and up to their bedroom slamming the door closed.  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
As hour after hour passed Cersei realized that perhaps he wasn’t the one who was wrong. A man who tried to rape a woman isn’t a nice guy, no matter if alcohol was involved or not. She decided to go upstairs, perhaps she should start listening more to him she thought. 

She carefully pushed their bedroom door open. ”Jaime?” She asked and he turned his head around from where he was laying on the bed.  
”I’m sorry Jaime. I should’ve listened to you, I should listen more to you generally actually. I know you’re not just being jealous, you’re right. A guy who tries to rape a woman isn’t a nice guy no matter the circumstances, that’s never okay. I’m sorry, you’re right”

Jaime sighed but sat up. ”Cers, I don’t need you to be sorry, I need you to understand. I’m not always going to be there in dangerous situations and I need to trust that you take care of yourself when I’m not. You can’t stop eating when I’m away on business trips or have assholes lure you away from the safety of your friends in a bar. You’re so talented and so beautiful and you know I love you more than anything, but I need you to start loving yourself a little too in order for you to take care of yourself a little more”

Cersei nodded. ”I know, I understand and I will. I’m sorry, and I love you too, so much” she said walking towards him and sitting down next to him. She pressed their foreheads together ”Can I have a kiss?”

”Of course, always” he said kissing her

”What were you doing?” She said sitting down close snuggling up next to him resting her head on his shoulder and gesturing towards the tv

”Playing Xbox” he said picking up the controller. ”Wanna try?” He asked her even though he knew she sucked at whatever game they’d pick

”Sure” she said tilting her head up again and taking the controller. ”Ahh!! This is so hard!” She said squirming in the bed like it would help her win the game. 

Jaime laughed. ”Sweetheart I’ve told you before, squirming around won’t help you win”

She sighed. ”This is boring…I’ll never win…” she said pausing and throwing the controller beside her

Jaime smirked. ”Care to make it interesting?”

She looked confused. ”Okay. What are you thinking?”

”I’m thinking we pick an easy game so you don’t loose every time and then we play against each other” he said rising and taking out another controller from a drawer. ”AND, whenever you loose I take something off you. And whenever I loose you take something off me”

Cersei giggled. ”Deal” she said giving him a quick kiss. ”I have a proposition to make it even more interesting…When a piece of clothing is off, hands are off…No touching until the game is finished”

Jaime groaned. ”You know I’m gonna loose that game…”

Cersei smiled mischevious. ”Perhaps, but it’ll be fun”

”Deal” he said shaking her hand

She rose an eyebrow at him. ”What are we? Business partners? You’re my boyfriend, come her and kiss me like one you weirdo”

He laughed and crawled towards her kissing her.

”Let’s start” she said taking one of the controllers.

”Well fuck…I lost this first race..” She turned towards Jaime and smiled mischievously the whole time now.

He grinned and stripped her of her blue sweater. ”Damn it! Cers, how much clothes are you wearing?”

She laughed and shrugged. ”It’s cold! It’s January Jaime, I can’t exactly walk around in a sundress without underwear”

”Of course you can! When you’re home at least”

She laughed. ”Yeah you’d like that wouldn’t you”

”Of course I would! Easy access…” he said wiggling his eyebrows

”Jesus Jaime, you’re so disgusting sometimes…”

”So why are you giggling?”

”Because you’re annoying”

”Annoyingly cute, admit it”

She lost again. ”I’ll have you naked before my first piece of clothing is off if you don’t start winning sweetheart” he laughed. He stripped her of the blouse she wore under the sweater. 

”Mmm…finally a good view…” he said eyeing the cleavage her push-up bra left her with. 

She hit him across the chest. ”Jaime!”

”What? I’m a dude” that earned him a giggle and a kiss on the cheek in response

She lost again and sighed deeply. ”Well, this sucks…”

He shook his head as he removed her jeans. ”No. It rocks! Well, for me at least” he said wiggling his eyebrows and eying her ass when she moved to sit on her legs. 

”Jaime! Eyes up here. Do you even know my eye colour?”

”Oh come on! Your panties are barely even there! Of course that’s where my eyes are at. But yes, your eyes are green, just like mine but much more beautiful” he said kissing her cheek and she smiled

”I love when you smile. You’re even more beautiful when you smile”

She smiled even wider and pushed her forehead against his

”Your smile lights up a whole room. So warm, so beautiful”

She giggled. ”Are you trying to get laid?”

He laughed. ”No, I mean it. Why? Is it working?”

She nodded. ”You’re so good to me Jaime”

”You drive me insane Cers. I always want you, and not just because I’m horny for you, but because I fall more and more in love with you everyday and I want to be close to you. To hold you, to fuck you, to sleep beside you, to snuggle you and mostly, I want you to feel desired and loved. I love you my other half”

”Aww Jaime! You’re so cheesy and so damn sweet. I love you too. Kiss me” 

He removed his tee and climbed on top of her kissing her. 

”Let’s get rid of these..” She said pulling down his sweatpants. She gasped in surprise. ”No underwear?”

He shrugged. ”Why would I wear them? I wore them for work obviously, but now I’m home”

She laughed and wiggled out of her panties and unclasped her bra, leaving them both naked.  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Jaime kissed her cheek. ”Leaving now Cers, I’ll see you in a couple of hours”

Cersei rubbed her eyes and yawned. ”No, wait. Where are you going?”

”To the gym. I told you last night”

”Oh, right. I’m sorry, I forgot. I’ll go with you! Hold on a sec, I’ll just put on clothes”

He raised his eyebrows. ”YOU’RE going to the GYM? Cersei Baratheon at the gym? Have you ever been to the gym ever before? Like ever?”

She giggled and shook her head. ”No”

”Then why are you going?”

”You can teach me. You can be my personal trainer”

”Sure, why not. What’s your goal though? What body part do you want to train today?”

”My ass”

He laughed.

”Jaime! I’m serious. I wanna tighten it. Ass and thighs today”

”Oh darling, that’s not even possible considering how tight it already is” he said standing behind her groping her ass

She laughed. ”I don’t think that’s very professional” she said turning around throwing her arms around his neck

He leaned down and kissed her. ”Come on. Let’s go”

They walked hand in hand to the gym he usually went to. Halfway through their workout Cersei found herself watching Jaime. Gosh he was hot, he always was but she'd never seen him work out before. She must have been starring because a few minutes later he walked towards her and snaked his arms around her waist. 

He leaned in and whispered in her ear. ”You’re drooling soon sweetheart”

She blushed. ”I’m sorry, I just lost focus…you’re so hot..I’ve never seen you at the gym before..”

”Have you seen all the guys looking your way right now?”

”No. I only see one looking my way” she said grabbing his shirt and pulling him even closer kissing him

He broke the kiss. ”You’re coming with me” he whispered

She giggled but followed him as he carefully sneaked them into one of the toilets. 

He snaked his arms around her and pushed her against the wall kissing her neck. ”Jaime…I’m all sweaty and gross”

He laughed ”Did watching me make you that horny?”

She hit him across his chest. ”No! You wish! The work out did. You’re as hot as you’re good at training me. Too bad you’re too distracting or I’d ask you to do it some more”

He groaned. ”Come on” he said taking her hand and unlocking the door

”Where are we going?”

”We’re finishing this work-out. I’m gonna kiss you, but after that I’m your trainer and not your boyfriend for the upcoming 30 minutes we have left” he said snaking his arms around her waist kissing her. ”Come on. Give me 20 squats. Holding this” he said handing her a 3kg ball

30 minutes later:

”We’re done! Good job babe” he said kissing her cheek

She panted and reached for her water bottle. ”I’m exhausted…you’re the worst…you wouldn’t let me rest even for a second”

He laughed. ”That’s the point of working out my love”. He took her hand in his. ”Come on, let’s go home and take a shower”

She nodded and took the hand he was offering.


	39. Baby number 2, 2036

February 2036

Ages: J 38, C 37

The day after Tommen’s second birthday. 

Cersei and Jaime were laying in bed after a well deserved nap. Joanna had kidnapped Tommen earlier that day to spoil him the whole weekend and celebrate his second birthday some more, also to give Cersei and Jaime some alone time since he was in his terrible two’s. 

”Can you believe it? Our little boy is two. Two whole years” Jaime said nuzzling his nose against hers.

Cersei climbed on top of him and kissed his neck. ”I want you to give me another…”

”Wh…What?” He said sitting up with her in his lap. ”Are you sure? You know I’m up for another but…are you sure? I thought you only wanted one child?”

”I thought so too. But this year with Tommen has been amazing and I want to give him everything. Including a sibling and a bond I never got to have. I want him to have what you have with your brother”

Jaime smiled and brushed a hand through her hair. ”I’m sure if you are”

”So give me a little sibling for him” 

”I’ll be happy to make another baby. But it might take some practicing, since you need to get off the pill” he Said wiggling his eyebrows 

She giggled ”So let’s start tonight. We have all weekend”

”We’re really doing this. Making another baby”

She nodded. ”Yes. Only more planned this time”

He kissed her. “Let’s put a baby inside you” he said tilting her backwards and climbing on top as she giggled.  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
About 2 months later

Cersei had been feeling sick lately and didn’t understand at first until she remembered the symptoms. She was pregnant, she was sure of it. She’d bought a pregnancy test earlier and waited at home in hers and Jaime’s bathroom. Jaime would be home any minute with Tommen since he picked him up from preschool that day. 

Time passed. She watched the test and gasped in surprise. Pregnant. She’s pregnant. How would she tell Jaime? She needed a cute gesture since she took the test without him. Tears streamed down her face as she thought of something. ”Get your shit together. Cry later, with him. With your husband who’s going to be even more happy” she told herself

Then she had it. She put it in a velvet box and put a bow around it. She’d tell him when Tommen was asleep that she had a gift for him and give him the pregnancy test. 

”Honey? Are you home?” Jaime stepped through their door

”Mummyyyy!” Tommen yelled.

Cersei found herself smiling. Her little family was home, and she couldn’t be happier. 

”Mummyyyy! Me and daddy hoooome!” She heard Tommen yelling as she made her way downstairs

”Schhh…Tommen, no yelling. I’m not even sure if she’s home yet. Please sweetheart, be still, I can’t get you out of your clothes” Jaime said to Tommen

”Hi my sweet boys” she said walking towards them

”Mummyyy!!!” Tommen yelled running towards her

”Tommen! Ohhh….” Jaime sighed sitting down exhausted at the floor when Tommen ran away with only half his body out of his overalls.

Cersei crouched and picked up Tommen in her arms. ”Hi baby” she said kissing his forehead. She walked towards Jaime. ”Rough afternoon?”

”Mummy!” Tommen yelled squirming around kicking his legs in the air. She sighed. ”Tommen, behave. Use your words”

”Down! Me down! Play!” 

”Yes darling you can play. You have some toys over there” she said pointing towards the living room. ”I’m coming soon. Mummy needs to speak to daddy okay?” She said letting Tommen down who ran towards his toys after getting him out of his outerwear. 

”No kidding…I’m all sweaty! Getting all those damn winter clothes on him while he’s running around is tough work…Getting them off him isn’t exactly an easier task either”

She crouched on the floor in front of him. ”Hi honey” she said kissing him. ”I have a surprise for you when our little one is sleeping” she whispered in his ear as they both rose to their feet

”Really? Please tell me it includes me taking off your clothes?” He asked grabbing her ass. “I need the relaxation...” he whispered in her ear

She giggled. ”Unforntunately not. But that can also be arranged. On second thought…” she said backing a few steps dragging him with her and looking at Tommen who was distracted in his own world. ”I can’t wait. I’ll give you the surprise now. Hold on a minute. Keep an eye on Tommen, I’ll be right back” she said running upstairs and getting the velvet box.

She handed him the box and and threw her arms around his neck. 

He gasped when he opened the box. ”You’re….really? Are you sure? You’re pregnant?!”

She nodded and felt tears streaming down her face. ”Yes! 8 weeks, so it’s very early”

He put his hands on her belly and pressed his forehead against hers. ”We’re having another baby…I can’t believe it….I love our life we have Cers, I love you”

”I love you too”  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
5 weeks later. C 13 weeks pregnant

”You’re showing my love” he said entering their bedroom where Cersei inspected her belly in the tight green dress she wore.

She turned around and smiled. ”Yeah, I thought so. Maybe I should carry Tommen as a shield when we enter your parents house before we tell them”

He nodded and walked to stand behind her snaking his arms around her cupping her tiny bump. He kissed her shoulder. ”I am so happy Cers. You and Tommen and this” he said stroking her bump ”makes me so happy. I love you so much”

She turned around in his arms and threw her arms around his neck and pressed their foreheads together. ”I am so happy too. I love you so much” she kissed him

”Daddyyyyy!” They heard Tommen’s voice before they saw him at their doorstep

”Come here darling” he said waving for Tommen to come. He ran towards them laughing that cute toddler laugh of his when Jaime picked him up in his arms with one arm as the other held Cersei’s waist. He kissed her. ”Ready to go?”

“Go go go!” Tommen yelled

“Yes sweetheart. We’re going to grandma and grandpa” she said stroking his hair

“Yeeey!! Ty-ty?” He asked

Jaime laughed a little. “Yes, uncle Tyrion will be there”

Tommen smiled widely in response. 

“He has your dimple. Just that one, on his right side” she said

“Yeah. I’ve always hated that dimple, until I saw it on him. He’s so cute. We make cute babies”

She giggled. “So it seems”

“When is the next doctors appointment?” He asked

“Next one is at 20 weeks. We’ll find out if you’re having a brother or sister then” she said to Tommen 

“Sis sis!”

“Yes sweetheart, we know you want a sister. We’ll see” Jaime said

She laughed. “Does he even know what a sister is?” She asked walking down the stairs 

“Probably not. Just another word he just learned. Gosh he’s learning new words everyday now. Growing up so fast!”  
———————————————————  
A while later. Dinner at Tywin and Joanna

“Cersei, Jaime! Oh and Tommen! Hello sweetheart!” Joanna said greeting them. “Let me hold my adorable grandson!”

“Yes of course! It’s just that-“ 

Joanna took Tommen in her arms and gasped when she saw Cersei’s tiny bump. “Are you...are you pregnant?! Are you two having another baby?!”

Cersei giggled and took Jaime’s hand in hers leaving it at her bump. “Yes. Yes we are. 13 weeks”

“Tywin, honey! Tyrion! Shae! Come here!! Now!” They all stumbled towards the entrance. “They’re having another baby! Tommen’s getting a sibling!”

“Yes. We are” Cersei said looking up at Jaime who leaned in to give her a quick kiss. 

“Congratulations!” Shae said kissing both Cersei’s cheeks. 

“Hey, where’s your little one?” Cersei asked

“Oh, we left her at home. My friend wanted to practice and she’s been tired all day so it was the best option tonight. How are you feeling? How far along are you?”

“Ugh I’ve been feeling sick constantly. Of course I’ve always had those short times in my life where I’m always nauseous but this time, being more experienced than last time, I suspected I might be pregnant. Also, we’ve been trying. I’m 13 weeks”

“What?! You’ve been trying?! Why didn’t you tell us?!” Joanna asked

“Joanna! My dear, that’s not something you tell someone” Tywin said awkwardly clearing his throat

Tyrion laughed. “No. That’s like: hey guys we just wanted you to know that we’re getting it on as often as we can day and night trying to make a baby”

Jaime burst out in laughter. “It wasn’t even like that” he said looking at Cersei.

“You two still look so incredibly in love” Joanna said sounding jealous 

“Because we are” Cersei said smiling towards Jaime 

“So how was it? I mean, where did this come from? When did you decide?” Tyrion asked 

“It was right after Tommen’s second birthday. She told me she wanted another one, and I’ve always wanted a second child though she’s never been so sure about it”

“I wanted to give Tommen a sibling. I want him to have what Tyrion and Jaime has”

“That is so sweet. I’m so happy for you” Shae said 

“Yeah so we started trying right after and it went quite quickly. She got pregnant almost immediately and we were both incredibly happy when we found out”  
———————————————————  
7 weeks later. C 20 weeks pregnant 

“Are you ready to see if you’re having a sister or brother sweetheart?”

Tommen nodded. 

“Come honey. Let’s pop this balloon and see. Pink confetti - a girl, blue confetti - a boy” she said to Jaime

They popped the balloon and pink confetti flew around on the balcony. 

They looked at each other and gasped in surprise. “Jaime it’s a girl! We’re having a baby girl! One of each!”

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. “A baby girl. A daughter. One of each. You make my dreams come true Cers. I love you”

“I love you too” she said wiping the tears off her face. 

Jaime lent her backwards towards the floor in a dance move and bent down to kiss her. 

She giggled and cupped his face with her hands. 

”Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!” Tommen yelled tugging at the hem of her dress. 

“Yes sweetheart. Come here”

“Play!! Me play!!”

“I know you want to play. But stay here with us for a minute. Come here, mummy wants to hug you”

He stretched out his arms towards Cersei who lifted him up in her arms. 

“Ouch! Tommen be careful. You’re having a sister. And she’s inside mummy’s tummy, remember? You can’t kick there okay?”

“A sis sis!!”

Jaime laughed and hugged them both in his arms. “Yes. You’re having a sister” he kissed her. “The gossip magazine came today. We’re in it”

She sighed. “Really...what now?”

He went inside and got it for her. 

Under a blurry picture of them out with Tommen in the park it said ‘Multi billion pound company owner Jaime Lannister,39, and his wife Vogue fashion journalist Cersei Lannister,38, are having baby number two. The news arrived recently that their son Tommen,2, is having a sibling to play with earlier than we think since it is believed that Mrs Lannister is already halfway through her pregnancy. 

She smiled. “One of the best gossip posts written about us I must say”

He nuzzled his nose against hers. “I agree. We really have to start preparing one of the other guest rooms now”

She nodded. 

”Mummy! Play!”

”Yes sweetheart, go play” she said letting Tommen down to his feet who ran inside.

”But right now I just want you to kiss me” she said throwing her arms around his neck. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her as close as her bump allowed and kissed her. They kissed and kissed, sweet short ones and long hot ones with tongues clashing for what felt like forever.


	40. A death, 2023

May 2023

A Friday 

Ages: J 25, C 24

Jaime had packed up at his office to go home for the day after he got the phone call from his mother. His grandmother just passed away. 

-We need to talk. Are you busy? Can you take the rest of the day off? He texted Cersei

-Hi to you too. No I’m not in a meeting or anything but yes I'm busy. Did something happen?

-Yes. Can I call you at least?

-Ok. Hold on a minute, I’ll call you

”Hi honey, everything alright?” Cersei asked when she called Jaime

”No” She could hear the tears in his voice

”Are you crying? What happened?”

”My mother called. Grandmother’s dead”

Cersei gasped and felt tears forming in her own eyes. ”What?! Are you kidding me?”

”No Cers. Apparently her cancer got worse and tonight there was nothing they could do. She had a stroke and was declared dead when the ambulance arrived at the hospital” he was crying now

She was crying too. ”No…It can’t be…I’m so sorry honey…Of course I’ll take the rest of the day off. Stay at the office and I’ll take a cab there and drive us home in your car. Just don’t move, you’re in no state for driving. I’ll see you in half an hour, okay?”

”Okay. Thank you”

”Of course Jaime! Love you”

”Love you too”  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
She ran through his office and everyone could hear her heels desperately clicking in the wooden floor but she could only hear her own heart pounding faster and faster. When she reached his office she threw his door open and ran into his arms hugging him. He rested his head against her shoulder and cried out. She brushed a hand up and down at the back of his head caressing his hair. 

”I am so sorry Jaime. What can I do? Do you want me to take you home?”

He nodded and drew away from her just enough to wipe the last of his tears and look her in her eyes. ”The funeral is in just a week. I need to go to New York as soon as I can to be with my mother and help”

She nodded and cupped his face in her hands. ”Alright, whatever you want and need. I’ll go with you”

He shook his head. ”No you need to be here for work”

She shook her head. ”No. Nothing is more important to me than you, you’re my boyfriend. We live together and so we share life together, whatever is thrown upon us. Work can wait, it can always wait” She kissed his cheek before taking his hand in hers and taking his office bag together with her handbag in her other hand. ”Come, let’s go home”

”Oh, Cersei. Hello! What are you doing here? Jaime? Are you alright?” Brienne asked when they slowly walked out of his office towards his car

”Hi Brienne. I don’t mean to be rude or anything but we really don’t have time to stay and talk right now. I’m sorry. Can you tell Jaime’s assistant to cancel everything the coming week? He’ll be back at the office in a week or so”

”Uhm, sure. May I ask what happened?”

”Again, I don’t mean to be rude, but private family matter. Have a good weekend Brienne. I’ll see you around” Cersei said before they continued walking towards the car

”Thank you” Jaime said resting his head against her shoulder. ”For handling that. I wouldn’t have known what to say or do”

”That’s okay honey. I’ll take care of you”  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
”Honey? How are you? Really?” She asked as they stepped through their door after Jaime being quiet the whole car ride home. 

He shrugged. ”I don’t know. I just wanna book that ticket to New York”

She nodded. ”Okay”

After booking the plane tickets and eating some food she found him in bed laying on his stomach with his head in a pillow. 

She sighed worriedly and sat down next to him rubbing his back. He sat up and wiped some tears off his face. 

”I don’t even know what to say Jaime. I am so sorry. There is nothing I can ever say or do to make you feel better. But I’m here for you, whatever you need. I love you so much, you’re not in this alone”

He nodded in response. 

She crawled down under the covers and motioned for him to lay down as well. She crawled up close to him and spooned him holding him close under the covers. To her surprise he tangled his hand in one of hers and she kissed his shoulder in response before they both drifted off to sleep. 

She woke up a few hours later to Jaime kissing her neck. At first she woke up really confused. ”Wh..what time is it?!”

He smiled a little. ”Calm down Cers. It’s the middle of the night”

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. ”Oh…right…now I remember…sorry about that”

He climbed on top of her and kissed her. ”Jaime…are you sure this is what you want? What you need? I know you’re hurt…sex isn’t going to solve that” she said cupping his face

He shook his head. ”No. But loving my other half does. Who said anything about sex? These things in life will always happen. People will come and go, family members will pass away. But I’ll always have you Cers, my other half. The love of my life. Thank you for always being here for me and making me feel so loved every day”

”Come here you” she said pulling his face in for a kiss. He flipped them over leaving her on top and hugged her close to him. They kissed some more before falling back to sleep in that position.   
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
2 weeks later

”Home at last. Are you feeling alright?”

He nodded. ”Yeah. I actually feel okay continuing my life, OUR life. I said goodbye at the funeral and that’s all there is to do really. I know she loved me and I’ll always have my memories” he snaked his arms around her pulling her close. ”I’m really happy she got to know you before she passed away. I know you’ll miss her too”

She nodded and smiled. 

”She really liked you” he laughed a little. ”She told me she’d slap me hard in my face if I didn’t marry you one day”

She smiled and kissed him. He deepened the kiss and dragged her with him up the stairs to their bedroom. Desire took over as they undressed each other, being naked when they reached the top floor. Jaime pushed her against a wall in the hallway and she jumped up wrapping her legs around him. It was all going so fast now and suddenly he was inside her. 

She moaned and broke their kiss throwing her head back against the wall as he pushed in and out of her hard and fast. After only a few minutes he finished inside her with a loud moan. Suddenly he heard her moaning loudly too and he guessed she also finished. 

He pressed his forehead against hers as they both panted and tried to catch their breath. 

”That was extremely hot Jaime” she said unwrapping her legs and getting back on her feet. 

He nodded. ”It was. I’ve been wanting to do that for days”

She giggled. ”So why haven’t you?”

”I can’t exactly fuck you in the middle of the corridor of my dead grandmothers home with my family around us can I?”

”Too bad. Not sure I would’ve had the discipline in me to stop you”

”Really? Too bad you didn’t say that earlier” he said laughing

She smiled. ”Well. I didn’t know you wanted to fuck me at all until a few moments ago”

”I always want to fuck you…” he whispered in her ear and she giggled and took his hand in hers walking towards their bedroom

”Where are we going?”

”The bedroom” she said wiggling her eyebrows

”Mmm…more of this I hope?”

”Indeed”


	41. 2035

March 2035

Ages: J 37, C 36, Tommen 1

Cersei sat down at the kitchen table with Tommen bouncing up and down her lap while Jaime made dinner. 

”Hey! No phones on weekend nights”

”Right, sorry” she said giving him her phone that he slipped in his pocket. ”We have a fashion gala to attend in a month”

”WE?”

”Yes. You’re coming with me”

”Cers, I hate those stuff”

”Just like I hate your boring as hell dinners with your colleagues…please Jaime? You always go with me…” she said pouting

”Of course I’ll go with you honey. I just wanted to whine a little about it” he moved to kiss her

”Mumma” they suddenly heard Tommen saying

They both gasped and looked at each other. ”Did you hear that?! His first word!” She said

Jaime crouched beneath them. ”Tommen, sweetheart. Can you say that again? Or can you say something even better, ’daddy’?”

He lifted Tommen up when he began crying. ”Mumma!” He screamed waving his hands in the air crying. 

He handed Tommen back to Cersei. ”Well…it sucks that he cries when his own daddy holds him, that’s new. But I’m so proud of you my sweetheart” he said kissing Tommen’s forehead

”Do your other sweetheart also get a kiss?” She asked pouting her lips

He laughed. ”Of course” He kissed her deeply

”Don’t worry honey. It’s just a phase. Soon enough he’ll be ditching me for you. Love you” she said stroking his cheek

He smiled. ”Love you too”

”Mumma!” He said again

She smiled. ”Yes sweetheart! I’m your mumma!” She said lifting him up and down in the air leaving him laughing that cute baby laugh they both adored

”Ahh you’re so cute!” Jaime said nuzzling his nose against Tommen’s. ”How did we get such a cute baby?”

”I think he gets it from his dad” she said rising to her feet with Tommen in her arms and kissing Jaime.

”Dadda!” Tommen suddenly yelled waving his arms towards Jaime. They broke the kiss and looked at Tommen.

”Oh my god! His first two words within the same ten minutes!” Cersei gasped in surprise

”Dadda!” Tommen cried out stretching out his arms as he was getting impatient, clearly wanting Jaime to hold him.

”Dadda has to keep cooking sweetheart” he said kissing his forehead

Tommen burst out in tears as Jaime returned to the stove. ”Daddaaaa!!”

”Sweetheart, you know how to walk. If you want daddy you can walk to him yourself, okay?” Cersei said putting Tommen down on the floor. He refused and sat down on the floor crying. ”Daddaaaaa!”

”Jesus Christ Tommen…changing your mind quickly” he said turning around and picking up Tommen ”Throwing tantrums already are you?” He said kissing Tommen’s forehead and hugging him against him.

”What do I need to do?” She asked walking towards the stove 

”Nothing really. Just stir every now and then. It’s almost finished”

Tommen yawned and rested his head on Jaime’s shoulder. ”Dadda…” he said yawning

”I think he’s getting tired” she said

”Yeah”

”If you put him to sleep upstairs, we can have some parents alone time here downstairs” she said wiggling her eyebrows

”Ooouu, remember you promised that honey” he said squeezing her ass before running upstairs with Tommen. Luckily he was easy to put to sleep when tired. He feel asleep in his own room almost immediately. 

”Can you believe it?” Cersei said as he came back. ”Our little baby said his first words”

”I know, he’s growing up. I’m just happy it was mumma and dadda instead of something inappropriate. That would be a nightmare. Mission baby asleep accomplished by the way” he said standing behind Cersei running his hands up and down her sides kissing her neck. 

”Good” she said smiling

”Which means mission parents alone time is on….” He said moving his hands up to squeeze her boobs.

”Mmm…” she moaned. ”Dinner first Jaime”

”I have a better idea…”

She laughed. ”I bet you do”

”Hear me out. One round before dinner AND one round after… and then a third in bed before falling asleep…and maybe even a fourth tomorrow morning before our little one wakes up…” he whispered in her ear

She turned off the stove and turned in his arms to face him. ”Three times in one night? And a fourth the morning after? Jaime Lannister you dirty duck! You’re 37, where did you get your extra stamina?” She said laughing

He shrugged. ”Motivation I guess…”

She threw her arms around him and giggled. ”I’ll be feeling your motivation aching all day tomorrow then” 

”Me too” he whispered. ”It’ll be worth it”

She sat up at their kitchen island. ”Oh I know. What are you waiting for? We better get started” she said gesturing for him to come over to her

He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her. ”Here?! Cersei Lannister YOU dirty duck” he said kissing her as she giggled.

She unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it down his shoulders. Her hands travelled up and down his muscles and she moaned. 

He smiled in response. She always moaned and lost herself when his shirt was off. He was happy she still did, even almost 17 years and a child later. He lifted her blouse over her head and quickly returned to kissing her hungrily. She worked his pants open when suddenly they heard Tommen crying. Jaime groaned in frustration and threw his head on her shoulder. 

”No wait” she said. ”Wait a couple of minutes, maybe he falls back to sleep. He’s one now, we have to stop running to his side as soon as he makes a sound” she said running her nails up and down his back. A few seconds later it was quiet again.

”You hear that?!” He said kissing her again. ”Silence…you were right”

She giggled. ”Mission parents alone time continued” she said pushing down his pants that he quickly kicked off. He unzipped her skirt and pulled it off her together with her stockings and panties, wasting no time. She giggled and took a zip of her wineglass before snaking her legs around Jaime pulling him close to her as she reached down to pull down his boxers. 

”We should probably move this from the risk zone” he said moving her wineglass. She giggled and kissed him. He moved a hand around her back and unclasped her bra. He squeezed her breasts and moaned against her neck when he entered her.   
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
When they laid breathless beside each other in the aftermath of their morning coupling they heard Tommen waking up crying. ”Mummaaa!” They heard him yelling and crying. She smiled. ”Mumma better go and be a mumma. I’ll be right back” she said putting on her pyjamas and giving Jaime a kiss. 

He grabbed her arm before she walked away and pulled her down to him. ”You’re the best mumma and wife there is” he kissed her.

”Aww Jaime! You’re so sweet. I love you” she kissed him.

”Mummaaaaaa!” Tommen yelled even louder and cried even more hysterically now

”Mummy’s coming sweetheart!” She yelled tearing herself away from Jaime walking towards their son

She came back with Tommen looking a little worried. ”He’s warm, I think he might have a fever”

”Really?” Jaime asked

”Yeah. You feel him, I’ll get the medicine from the kitchen” she said handing him over to Jaime

Cersei came back just in time for Tommen to throw up all over Jaime. She gasped but immediately began laughing excessively when she realized Tommen wasn’t crying. 

”Cers! Some assistance please?!” He yelled and she walked towards him but folded in half as she continued laughing excessively. He snatched the paper she had in her hands to wipe the throw up off him. ”Take our son before I kill you both” he said handing her Tommen

”I’m sorry honey. I’ll help you” she said reaching down to pull the sheets and covers covered with throw up aside only for Tommen to throw up all over her too. 

Jaime laughed. ”Not so funny now is it? Looks like the tables have turned honey”

”Best ending to our parents alone time” she said sarcastically. 

”Welcome to the real parent life honey” he said laughing

Tommen started crying. ”Oh my poor baby. Are you sick sweetheart? You definitely have a fever. Let’s get you some medicine to make you feel better. If the fever and throw up doesn’t stop, we’ll call the doctor” she said

”Daddaaaa!” He yelled and cried and waved his arms towards Jaime

”Come to daddy sweetheart. You know daddy loves you. Even when you throw up all over me” Jaime said taking Tommen in his arms. 

”I’ll take a shower and put our bedding in the washing machine if you give him the medicine”

He nodded and she turned around to walk away. ”Hey! You forgot something” he said pointing towards his lips and pouting them

She giggled and kissed him when Tommen started crying again. ”Hey! Mummy can kiss daddy too sweetheart. I love you but I love him too” she said kissing Tommen’s forehead. 

”Yeah. That’s how you were made you know. Daddy making love to mummy” Jaime said smirking

”Jaime! He doesn’t need to know that for at least 14 years”

”I love you too” he said smirking

She sighed and rolled her eyes. ”Wipe that smirk off your face”

”I know it drives you crazy” he said wiggling his eyebrows

”Oh no. You’re not getting any of that today. We had sex 4 times within 12 hours. You’ve exhausted me. Put on Winnie the pooh and see if he falls back to sleep. If he’s sick he definitely needs the sleep”

He nodded. ”Always so bossy” he said giving her ass a squeeze before she walked away. ”You’re gonna have to learn how to live with that too, mummy being bossy. Seems like she’ll boss us both around for the rest of our lives” he said laying him down in his arms, giving him a pacifier and rocking him back and forth while turning the tv on. 

She came back from the shower smiling. ”You two are so cute” she whispered as she snuggled up to them. ”My two favorite boys” she kissed Jaime. ”You managed to make him sleep”

He nodded. ”He fell asleep almost instantly when I put on Winnie the pooh. I’ve never understood why he likes it so much but it’s good to have something to distract him with, especially if he’s sick. Speaking of, we’re definitely going to be sick too now, you know that right?”

”What? Why? Are you a fortune teller or something?”

He laughed. ”I wish. No, but it’s obvious. All those toddler germs just spreading all over us. We’ll definitely both be sick by the time he’s healthy again” he said sighing heavy

”So we’ll deal with it if it comes to that. We’ll help each other out, like we always have”

He nodded and smiled pressing their foreheads together. 

”I love you so much. Both of you” she said kissing him and tangling one hand in his. 

”We love you too”


	42. 2030

2030

Friday, 5pm

Cersei unlocked their door. ”Jaime? You home?”

”In the living room!”

”Are you alone?”

”Yes, why?”

She entered the living room with her heels clicking on the floor. She knew he could never resist her when wearing heels, even less when he heard them clicking coming towards him. ”We need to have sex. Lots of it I’m afraid”

Jaime spit out the water he was drinking in complete surprise to what she just said while Cersei laughed and sat down beside him. 

”What did you just say? Is this a trap? Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Do you want to make a baby?”

She laughed. ”No, no honey, nothing like that, yet at least. I’m writing a guest article on sex. I’m supposed to write a teenage friendly article on how to touch each other, what positions are appropriate for what pleasure, tips on what specifically turns us on in my experience, sexiest places to have sex and so on… So I thought I really needed to go home and do some research with my sexy husband then, if you’re up for it”

She looked so incredibly hot in that tight black dress with that fuchsia blazer. He could see her small cleavage when she bent like that towards him resting her arms in her lap. The combination of the cleavage and the words of his dreams promising endless sex with her must have left him staring too long. 

”Jaime? Hello? My eyes are further north” she said tilting his chin up with her hand to make his eyes meet hers. 

”I’m sorry sweetheart, you were saying…?”

She giggled a little. ”Are you up for a little research?”

“If I’m up for it?! When can we start?!” He asked throwing himself at her tipping her on her back on the sofa kissing her. 

“I’m gonna take that as a yes...” she said giggling 

“Mmm...it’s a hell yes...we’re gonna need a LOT of condoms...”

Cersei laughed. ”I just need you to stop for a second. I need you to understand that my name will be on this article, just like every article I write, which means that people will understand that when I write about my experiences they’re about you, since people and especially many of my readers knows I’m your wife. Are you 100% sure that’s alright? That won’t be awkward at work with your clients or colleagues?”

Jaime shook his head. “Of course not Cers. We’re adults, adults have sex. I’m actually proud of you for agreeing to write about it, I know that’s far beyond your comfort zone”

She nodded and smiled. “Okay”. She kissed him. ”Wanna take this upstairs?”

”Yes please” he said giving her a quick kiss before rising from the sofa and taking her hand in his. 

Cersei laughed a little as they reached the stairs. ”No sweeping me off my feet? Literally”

He smiled. ”Not right now. Cause I want to kiss you” he said snaking his arms around her waist and kissing her while backing up the stairs when suddenly he stopped. “Ouch...my back hurts so bad...” he said

She giggled. “So that’s why you didn’t sweep me off my feet” 

”I’m serious Cers…It hurts”

”What happened?”

“I don’t know. It’s been aching all day and it’s just getting worse”

“Anna actually taught me some massaging techniques while she was in school learning it. Here” she said taking his hand leading him to their bedroom. “I’ll try and do what I can” 

She gave him a kiss. “Lay down on your stomach on our bed. I’m just gonna grab some oil. It’ll feel warm and good on the skin. Hopefully we’ll get those knots out”

“Thank you” He said taking everything but his boxers off and laying down on his stomach on the bed.

She sat up on his ass and put oil on her hands. “Where does in hurt my love?”

“Shoulders and upper back”

“That means you’re tensed and stressed” she said as she began rubbing his shoulders and neck

“Yeah, I guess I am”

“Even with all the stress relief I give you every night in our bed?” she whispered in his ear

He laughed. “Yeah. I have so much at work right now and sitting in that damn chair in front of that damn computer as much as 12 hours a day right now isn’t exactly comfortable”

“I know honey. I feel like I’ve barely seen you the past week. I’m proud of you but just don’t forget to enjoy life too. It’s okay to leave some work to Tyrion or some other colleague”

He nodded. “I’m actually feeling much better. It doesn’t hurt as much anymore”

“That’s partly because you’re relaxed now. You’re not as tensed as when you first laid down. I think talking helped in combination with a little massage”

“Thank you honey”

“Always” she said kissing his cheek. “Now if you excuse me I’m gonna go wash this damn oil off my hands. Your muscles are too damn muscled for me to massage any longer than this without my hands hurting. Sorry”

He laughed in response and sat up. He poked his stomach with one finger when she came back. “And I who only go to the gym twice a week right now since I’m so busy at work”

She laughed. “Yeah but I’ve seen you at the gym. Less talk more work out really is your motto there. That’s why I’ve only gone with you like once. I thought I’d die afterwards considering how you exhausted me”

“Come here” He said grabbing her and sitting her down in his lap facing him. “That massage wasn’t just really good for my tensed muscles...it was also really hot...I got hard feeling you sitting on me, your slender hands all over my back...write that up for your research” he said kissing her neck.

She giggled and pushed him down on the bed so he laid down. She sat up and straddled him while undressing herself. 

“Mmm initiative...showing me you want me...that’s also really hot...”

“I always want you...” she said kissing his neck while unclasping her bra. 

“My sexy...” she said kissing his lips. “...strong...” she kissed his neck. “...loving...” she kissed his chest “...caring...” she kissed the waistband of his boxers. ...”husband...” she put the waistband in her teeth and pulled them down his legs. 

He swallowed hard. “Gosh you’re hot Cers”

She smiled and sat on him straddling him again while kissing him deeply, tongues clashing. 

He reached back with his hands to her barely there thong and she lifted herself a little so he could pull it down. 

She threw the thong away and sank down on him to his surprise. They both gasped loudly. The surprise of it all making it feel even better for him. 

She bit his neck, sucked his earlobes and traced her hands up and down his body squeezing and pinching during the whole act. He could tell she was eager and it drove him mad with lust for her. He smiled when he realized this was going to be a long night filled with pleasure.


	43. May 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes a really cute chapter from their early days together <3 Hope you'll like it!
> 
> I'm both becoming more busy with school and running out of ideas and inspiration so tips and wishes are very appreciated :)

May 2019

Ages: J 21, C 20

Saturday night

Cersei felt all giddy and excited as she exited her father’s house. She was walking towards a friends house where there was a party tonight, but the best part was that she would meet Jaime there and hang out with him as well as her friends all night, and after they’d be alone at his parents house all night, even until Sunday night. She’d told her father and brother that she’d be visiting a friend outside town, but she wasn’t entirely sure her father believed that since she had a boyfriend nowadays whom he hated for no particular reason at all except him having the name ”Lannister”. 

When she arrived she realized neither Jaime or any of her closest friends were there yet. She texted him and got the answer that he’s there in 10 minutes. Hmm, 10 minutes...that’s when she got the idea.

She snuck upstairs to a bedroom further down the hall and texted him to meet her there. 

He opened the door. “Cers? You in here?”

She pulled the covers down so he could only see her head. 

He closed the door behind him and locked it out of habit. 

“Are you Alright?” He asked walking towards her and sitting down next to her on the bed stroking her cheek. 

“I’m perfect”

“Sooo...why are you laying like you’re sick under the covers?”

“Maybe you should find out” she smirked at him

He slowly peeled the covers away from her and swallowed hard when he realized she was naked with a condom on her belly waiting for him. Could she have been any clearer?

She giggled. ”Stop staring at me and just kiss me already!”

“Why? You never allow me to stare at you. Let me. You’re beautiful” He said instantly kissing her whole body, adoring every piece of her leaving her as wet as ever before he climbed on top of her squeezing her everywhere and kissing her lips. 

“Best party ever” he said taking off his own clothes. ”It’s been too long…” he said kissing her neck

”I know”

He moaned loudly when he was inside her

”Schhh my love, we don’t want the whole party to hear us”

”I don’t care…Oh my…you feel so good Cers…” 

She giggled and pressed her lips against his to keep him quiet. 

She clenched purposely around him a couple of times and he almost came both times. He groand loudly.  
”How the hell do you expect me to be quiet when you do that to me”

She giggled in response. 

”Let’s see how good at keeping quiet you are sweetheart” he said kissing her neck and moving one hand to caress her body as the other moved down to rub her clit. 

A strangled gasp left her lips.

He grinned in response. ”Mmm..exactly…”

He felt her body tensing up beneath him as she shut her eyes and wrinkled her forehead loudly gasping his name not caring who heard her when she came. He smiled in response, pleased with himself before finishing while moaning and biting against her neck. 

They pressed their foreheads against each other and smiled. He brushed a hand lightly over her neck where he'd accidentally sucked too hard and marked her. He laughed a little.  
”I accidentally marked you”

She giggled. ”Come closer and I’ll mark you too” she said pulling neck closer to her where she sucked and bit.

They fooled around for a bit before trying to discretely return to the party where Anna grabbed Cersei’s free hand. 

”And what have you two been doing all this time? I couldn’t find any of you anyway so I put two and two together and figured it out”

Cersei blushed. ”I have no idea what you’re talking about. We’ve been here this whole time”

”Mhm…You’re telling me everything later Cersei”

”I’ll need a drink before that” She took Anna’s drink and swallowed the whole thing quickly. 

”Sorry to be rude but you know I love you both, bye bye Jaime. We’re having a quick girl talk”

He laughed and kissed Cersei’s cheek. ”I’ll see you in a while babe” he said before walking towards his own friends. 

”So, when did you get here anyways?” Anna asked

”A couple of hours ago. This place was dead back then”

”So the two of you decided to celebrate on your own?”

Cersei blushed. ”Anna! Like I told you a few moments ago, I've been here all along”

”Yeah, upstairs fucking Jaime”

She blushed even more. ”What do you want me to say Anna?”

”Tell me details! Was it good? You’re dating Jaime Lannister for gods sake! Give me details”

She giggled. ”Yes, it was good. It always is good with him. He’s very loving, even in bed. Always kissing me and touching me, telling me how much he loves and adores me”

”Aww Cersei! That’s so cute! I wished every guy could be like that…All the problems in the world would like seriously be solved if every man was like your man”

She smiled widely in response. ”Yeah I guess you have a point there”

”You love him. I can see it all over your face. I saw it all over his face first, that he loves you. But nowadays it’s just as clear on your face”

She nodded. ”I do. I do love him, more than anything”  
———————————————————  
Sunday:

“What are you doing?”

“Yoga. I do it every weekend to relax and stretch my tensed muscles. Come, we can do it together”

“Nah. I’d rather watch you” He said wiggling his eyebrows 

She laughed. “I know you Jaime, that will just make you horny” 

“That’s the idea”

She climbed on top of him and giggled. “Didn’t you get enough of me last night?” She said clasping their hands together

“I can never get enough of you”

She giggled. “We had sex three times last night…that’s more than the past two weeks combined” she whispered

“Mhm, So?”

“So you’ve exhausted me my dear”

“I’d say it’s the best kind of exhaustion there is”

“True…”

”You know, we haven’t had amazing morning sex yet” he said flipping them over and claiming her lips with his own

She smiled and threw her arms around him as his hands travelled to the hem of his tee she wore to pull it off over her head. He discarded the last barrier between them, her panties, since last nights activities had already left him naked. He kissed her and lifted her up with him leaving her to sink down on him in his lap while he held her close and kept kissing her. 

”I’m so in love with you Cers” he said before kissing her again and again. Never stopping. Drunk on his own love for her.

When they’d both finished they pressed their foreheads together and catched their breaths. She smiled and nuzzled her nose against his. ”I’m so in love with you too. Don’t think I didn’t hear you. I love you my Jaime”

He smiled. ”I love you too my Cersei” he said kissing her deeply.


	44. The miscarriage, 2041

June 2041

Ages: Jaime 43, Cersei 42.5, Tommen 7, Myrcella 4.5

”The children are finally asleep. It’s always so hard to make Tommen fall asleep on weekends” Jaime said walking down the stairs towards their living room where Cersei sat watching tv and scrolling through her phone. 

”That’s great. Good job honey” she said giving him a kiss and putting away her phone as he sat down close to her

”You haven’t opened the wine yet? I expected the bottle to be half empty by the time I got back here” he said laughing

”Jaime, I need to tell you something”

”What’s wrong?” He asked brushing her cheek

”I…I’m not sure it’s wrong…Well, it’s not wrong…just…just unexpected…I don’t even remember when it could have happened but…Jaime” she said taking his hands in hers. ”I’m pregnant...again”

He looked shocked but smiled widely. ”You’re pregnant?!”

”Yes. I never expected it even to happen…I was positive my child birthing days were over, I mean I’m almost 43 for gods sake”

”We’re late bloomers. You were 35 when you had our first child”

She smiled. ”You’re happy?”

”Of course I am Cers! Another baby. Another little blonde Lannister running around! I love you and our children, and this new surprise as well” he said stretching out his arms to stroke her belly and kiss her. ”I hope you’re happy too”

She nodded and felt a tear streaming down her face. ”I am. So so so so happy. I’m just surprised. I don’t know how this happened”

He cupped her face and stroke away her tear. ”I think we both know how it happened” he said wiggling his eyebrows. ”But I’m more than happy to show you if you’ve forgotten how”

She laughed and sat down in his lap facing him. Not exactly to her surprise she felt his erection pressing against her.   
”Hard already are you?” She said smirking at him

”Oh like my extremely sexy wife isn’t wet already”

”Of course I am. I’m sitting in my extremely sexy husbands lap”

“We’re having another baby. A third baby” he said holding her close to him and pressing their foreheads together.

She nodded. “Seems like we are. 8 weeks, just like with Myrcella. Though she was a lot more planned than this one. I don’t even know when this happened”

“Have you been taking your pills daily?” He asked

She shook her head. “I forgot a few days in a row but apparently that was enough”

“8 weeks ago and you told me that week that you’d forgotten it and was worried. I told you you were paranoid and we ended up making love...without protection after you forgetting your pills...oh that’s definitely when this one was made”

She laughed. “You don’t always have to try to map out when and where our children were made!”

“Yeah, I do. I like to think about that special moment when our love resulted in our children” he said smiling

“Such a romantic” she said shaking her head

“I blame you, you made me like that. The children were asleep and you came out from your shower in the bathroom looking gorgeous as only you do. I couldn’t stop myself. I remember I rose from the bed and threw myself at you, kissing you and telling you how gorgeous you are. I couldn’t keep my hands off you and within a few moments you were naked on top of me on our bed”

She giggled and kissed him. “Take me” she whispered in his ear

“Right here? Right now? What about our bedroom? I’m old Cers, I always fall asleep after nowadays”

She laughed. “If we stay down here we don’t have to be quiet in order to not wake up our children”

“Mmm...I like the sound of that” he said kissing her and immediately removing her blouse, tossing it on the floor. 

He squeezed her breasts and she moaned. “Black lace? Is Mrs Lannister trying to get laid?” He asked smirking

She giggled. “She’s always trying to get laid when Mr Lannister is around”

He laughed. “Is that so? Well, I’m happy to fulfill that request” he kissed her

He pulled down the zipper at the back of her blue skirt and lifted her to pull it off her. He ran his hands up her legs and sides before reaching to the back, unclasping her bra. 

She unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off him. She ran her hands over his hard muscles before working his pants open. She rose from him to pull down his pants and his boxers to the floor where he made a move to kick them off his feet. She pulled down her panties while she was standing and stepped out of them. She moved her hands to her hair to free it from the tight bun she had. 

Jaime swallowed hard and watched as her long loose curls pooled down around her waist. Suddenly, he felt like 20 again, she looked like 19 again. 

“You’re still giving me these mini heart attacks Cers. It doesn’t matter that we’re more than twice the age than we met 23 years ago, you’re just as beautiful now”

“Aww honey. You’re so good to me, so sweet. Always making me feel like the sexiest most beautiful woman in the world. I love you for that, and so many other reasons” she said standing above him and cupping his face in her hands

“That’s because you are”

She kissed him deeply and he put his hands at the back of her thighs, pulling her down in his lap. 

They kissed for a while and let their hands travel up and down, everywhere they could reach, squeezing and pinching. 

“Now Jaime” she whispered in his ear as she’d done so many times before. 

He smiled in response and took the initiative. He tilted her backwards on their sofa and clasped their hands together as he entered her. 

”Ohh Jaime…” she moaned under him

”Mmm…feels so good doesn’t it…” he moaned against her neck

He eventually unclasped a hand only to move it down between them to stroke her clit. She moaned loudly and squirmed beneath him as her breathing and panting got faster and faster. ”Oh my god…Jaime I’m co close…”

He smiled and kissed her as she came gasping against his lips. He followed her shortly and spilled inside her. He pulled out and rested his face against her neck while they both panted and tried catching their breaths. He laughed a little. ”This is why we should’ve chosen the bed…Now I can’t lay down next to you, I guess I have to stay like this on top of you then” he kissed her

She giggled. ”Oh trust me, I don’t mind” she said keeping a hand at the small of his back while the other stroked his hair out of his face.   
———————————————————  
Two days later Jaime came rushing through the hospital to see Cersei. He’d left their children with his parents and drove here as soon as he could. When he entered her room where she sat in the bed she was pale with tears in her eyes. 

“Cers! Honey, are you alright?” He sat down beside her and took her hands in his. That was the first thing he asked, he already knew she’d lost their baby but right that second he didn’t care, he only cared that the love of his life and mother to his children was okay. 

She shook her head as the tears came streaming down her face.   
“I lost it...I lost our baby”

He began crying as well. “Oh honey...I’m so sorry. Come here” he said hugging her close to him and she cried against his chest

“I didn’t even think I wanted a third child...but I was so happy...and now this happened...”

“You are so strong Cers, I know you are. I promise you, it’ll stop hurting eventually. I’m here for you, every step of the way, always. Maybe this isn’t the best thing to say I don’t know, but we can try for a third child again if you want”

She nodded. “Can we go home? I don’t want to be here any longer”

“Yes. I brought you some clothes like you asked me to. Let’s get you into them and go home”

She was so weak and so pale. She was obviously feeling worse than she’d told him. He helped her into the clothes and walked her to the car. When they got home he tucked her in in their bed with extra pillows and blankets. 

“Please Jaime...lay here and hold me”

“I have to get our children first honey” he said stroking her cheek

“Can’t Joanna or someone drive them here?”

He nodded. “I’ll text her”

He laid down beside her and pressed her as close as possible to him and pressed their foreheads together.

He kissed her lightly and she closed her eyes and smiled a little.   
“I love you so much. I am so proud of you, you are so strong” he said tangling a hand in hers

“I love you too” she kissed him back

They laid like that resting together. Some moments giving each other innocent light kisses. 

A few hours later their door cracked open and they both turned their heads around to see who it was. 

“Mummy? Daddy?” Tommen and Myrcella said stepping inside

“Mummy isn’t feeling too well so be careful, but come here you two” Jaime said

They both laid down under the covers between Jaime and Cersei. 

“I love you mummy, you too daddy” Tommen said

“I also love mummy and daddy” Myrcella said

Cersei and Jaime looked at each other briefly and smiled.   
“We love you too, more than anything in the world. The best children in the world” Jaime said as he and Cersei kissed both Tommen and Myrcella’s heads

Both children smiled and closed their eyes. Jaime and Cersei looked into each other’s eyes for a few moments and tangled their hands over their children.   
“I love you” he mouthed quietly to her

She smiled. Mission accomplished, he loved when she smiled. “And I love you” she mouthed back quietly as well. They both closed their eyes too.


	45. October 2020

October 2020

Ages: 22

Cersei woke up to Jaime kissing her neck and running a hand up and down her thigh. 

”Jaime…I’m tired…” She sighed without opening her eyes

”I dreamt about you…about your hair, your smell…these” he said squeezing her breasts

”Jaime, no…I’m too tired…”

”I’ll make it worth the trouble of opening your eyes, I promise”

She sighed. ”Jaime…stop being such a horny pain in the ass”

”Please?” He whispered in her ear

”Jaime, no. Later, I’m tired. Hold me and go back to sleep instead”

He sighed loudly and threw his head back against his pillow. ”We haven’t been intimate in two weeks Cers”

”Jaime…I’ve been stressed…you nagging me about sex isn’t exactly helping”

”If you’re not attracted to me anymore you can just say so” he said rising from their bed and slamming their bedroom door closed behind him as he went downstairs instead. 

She sighed loudly and rose to go after him. ”Of course I’m attracted to you Jaime, have you seen yourself? I just haven’t been feeling it”

”It’s not just about sex you know. You never touch or kiss or caress or hold me or anything unless we’re sleeping. It makes me feel like you don’t find me desirable, it doesn’t make me feel loved like I’m used to”

”Jaime, of course you’re desirable. Of course I love you” she said stretching out her arms to hold him

He shook his head and drew away. ”No. I don’t want you to touch me just because I told you to. I want you to hug me and kiss me and touch me and make love to me because you want to”

”I do want to Jaime”

”So why are you avoiding me like I’m dangerous or something?”

”Because I was afraid I was pregnant…” she said almost like a whisper

”What was that?”

She sighed. ”I was afraid I was pregnant…and when I found out I wasn’t I got paranoid it would happen again”

”Why didn’t you tell me?!”

She shrugged. ”I don’t know”

He took her hands in his. ”Cers, you have to tell me things like that, you can’t keep that from me”

”I know. I’m sorry”

He hugged her close to him. ”If it were to happen we’d deal with it, together. I’d support you in no matter what decision, and there are many options. Don’t worry, just talk to me next time. I won’t get angry or scared, we’re in this together and honestly it’s kind of my fault if it happens”

She laughed a little and pressed her forehead against his while nodding. ”Okay”

”I love you” he said

”I love you too”

”So can I have a kiss? Like almost the first one in two weeks?”

She giggled. ”Yes” She kissed him deeply. 

”Can we go back to the bedroom now? It’s still early”

She nodded and to her surprise he lifted her up in his arms and carried her to their bed where desire took over and she climbed on top of him to kiss him deeply. 

He laughed. ”Whose the horny pain in the ass now?”

She giggled. ”Both of us”

Jaime laughed. ”Mm, you think sleeping next to you is easy? With you clinging to me all night. Your perfect breasts pressing against me, your tanned legs draped over me, your plump lips just waiting to be kissed and your hair smelling like only you do. I feel the urge to touch you everywhere, brush your hair behind your ears and kiss you. The only thing stopping me being the fact that you’re sleeping and it's the middle of the night”

She giggled ”We just moved in together, you’ll get used to it”

”I want you so bad…” He murmured against her neck

Cersei giggled. ”I want you too” she said laying on her side pressing against him and throwing a leg over him, tangling a hand in his and kissing him. 

”My gorgeous wonderful girlfriend” he said brushing his lips against hers.

”My gorgeous wonderful boyfriend” she simply answered back kissing him

He moved a hand up and down her thigh of the leg draped over him. 

”I love you I love you I love you I love you” she said breaking their kiss and pulling off her own nightgown over her head and tossing it away

He laughed a little. ”What made me deserve all this?” He asked swallowing hard and pulling her as close as possible to him running a hand up and down her body

”Being the best, most supporting, loving, sexy boyfriend anyone could ever ask for”

He smiled and gave her a deep kiss. He let her take the initiative now, he didn’t want to push her into anything at this point. 

She made a move to remove her panties and his boxers before returning to her side again to kiss him. She could feel him fully hard against her and she was just as wet as he was hard. She kissed him for a while before laying on her back and pulling him with her.  
”Come here” she said pulling him on top of her kissing him. 

”I want you…” she whispered wrapping a hand around his cock and putting a condom on it. 

He nodded and brushed her cheek as he kissed her deeply and pushed inside her. He moved his hands up along her body to clasp them in hers

He came a while later and she claimed his lips right after. She giggled. ”You’re always so cute when you come”

He laughed. ”Cute? I didn’t think one could look cute when climaxing”

”You do”

He smiled and kissed her. He began to kiss his way down her but she unclasped one hand to pull his face up toward her and kiss him again. He was a bit surprised but moved his free hand down to her sex instead when she took it in her free hand and clasped them together again. 

”Don’t you want me to?” He asked

She shook her head. ”No. I’m happy like this, kissing you. Kiss me”

He smiled and kissed her deeply, flipping them to their side facing each other. They laid like that just kissing for a while before falling back asleep.


	46. 2022

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To honor my last 30 minutes as a 20 year old before turning 21 I’m posting this cheesy chapter I’ve been working on. 
> 
> Enjoy!

2022  
Ages: 24

”Wow, you look smoking hot Cers” he said eyeing his girlfriend up and down as she came down the stairs in their home. She wore black tight suit pants and a one bare shoulder one long arm black blouse. Her hair in long blonde curls and her lips painted the same red as her nails. 

”Thank you my love” she said kissing his cheek

”Not enough. Come here” he said pulling her close, snaking his arms tightly around her and kissing her deeply. He ran his hands up and down her body and intruded her mouth with his tongue. 

She broke the kiss. ”Jaime, we don’t have time for that” she said giggling

”My family can wait…”

”Not without your father frowning, your mother worrying and your brother making dirty yet correct assumptions in front of everyone. Come on, let’s go” she said taking his hand in hers

He groaned unnecessarily loud.

She turned her head to look at him.  
“Oh stop frowning, you know you’re getting laid tonight when we’re home”

“Am I?” He said hopeful

“Oh come on, like you don’t know you are, like every single other night” she said laughing 

He shook his head and stopped to kiss her. “Sometimes it’s during mornings” he whispered

She giggled. “True. Come on now, let’s go before we’re even more late than usual”  
———————————————————  
The dinner was okay, though not nearly as fun as when Cersei and Jaime held it themselves at their place where they’d play board games with everyone and drink wine. When Tyrion held dinners it would usually include, well, just the wine part and perhaps a drinking game no one neither wanted to play or understood. When Joanna and Tywin held them they would be just generally way too formal for being just the family. 

At one point Cersei had left dinner to use the restroom. When she’d gotten back she’d snaked her lace thong under the table and into Jaime’s hand while sipping her wine and giggling a little. 

His eyes had widened tremendously at that when he felt the lace in his hands. He suspected what it was but turned to her to throw her a look at her crotch with questioning eyes, she’d only smiled and nodded in response to confirm his suspicions.

He’d tucked the thong away in a pocket of his trousers and swallowed hard, while feeling himself growing hard. 

Cersei had had a glass too many and was giggling constantly when they bid everyone farewell and went to Jaime’s car since he was the sober driver on this particular night because they didn’t feel like taking a cab.

She stumbled a little on a step and giggled. “Oopsi”

He laughed. “Need help?” He said offering his arm

She smiled and snaked her own arm in it. “My man, always such a gentleman” she said kissing his cheek. “You’re one of the good ones Jaime, ‘you’re a keeper’ as I know my mother would say”

He laughed a little. “Thank you sweetheart”

He opened the door for her and when she sat down she surprisingly pulled him down on her lap and kissed him deeply. 

“Cers, what are you doing?”

“What does it look like?”

“Something a little inappropriate”

“Yeah, but you know what alcohol does to my private parts” she said wiggling her eyebrows 

He laughed and kissed her. “Maybe You should be on top if you want to really do this in here”

“Oh I do”

He smiled and she rose to step out so he could sit down in the seat. She sat down in his lap straddling him and closed the door kissing him. 

She kissed him hard and moved her hands all over him while moaning.  
“You’re so hot Jaime”

“Thank you babe, you too. I love when you make me feel wanted”

“Mmm...I do want you, really bad”

“Let’s do something about that shall we?” He said unbuttoning his own shirt where she ran her hands up and down. 

They had to be at least a little discreet since they were right outside his parents house so she unclasped her bra to let him run his hands up under her blouse to squeeze her breasts.

She pulled away only to wiggle out of her pants and pulled his fully erect member out before sinking down on him. 

Somewhere in the middle of their lovemaking they were startled by a knock on the window. They broke their kiss and stopped moving while turning around only to face Tyrion standing there and waving at them before sending them a blowing kiss and walking towards his own car. 

Cersei blushed incredibly and threw her head against Jaime’s shoulder to hide her face while giggling. 

“Maybe we should finish this back home” he said laughing and stroking her hair while kissing her cheek. 

She giggled and gave him a kiss before turning around in his lap and putting her pants back on. “Your brother did kind of ruin the mood”

“Never” He said kissing her neck. “But I want you all to myself. So let’s finish this the second we get home”

Next morning: 

“Can you please put away your phone for five minutes Cers? Come here and kiss me instead” he said pulling her close

She sighed and put away her phone.  
“It’s just my friends”

“And I’m your boyfriend and I want a little love too” 

She laughed. “You got a fair share of love yesterday darling”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t want more now” he said kissing her

He phone beeped and she picked it up. 

“Oh my god are you serious?! Put away your fucking phone Cers! You’ve been on it for hours can you please pay your cozy and willing boyfriend some attention?!”

“I just need to check this”

He sighed and rose from the bed.  
“Screw you Cers”

“Yeah, you wish!” She yelled after him as he went downstairs

He came up a couple of hours later with a box and a note on it saying “Cersei and Jaime alone time = phones in here”. 

“Honey I’m sorry for yelling at you. But can we please agree to not be on our phones when one or the other wants to hang out? I think we should use this” he said showing her the box 

She laughed. 

“Cers! Don’t laugh! I’m serious, don’t laugh at me”

“No honey, I’m sorry too. That makes sense, I do want to spend time with you and you are very cozy. Come here” she said gesturing for him to lay down beside her.

He laid down next to her and pulled her close to him and kissed her  
“I love you”

She smiled. “If it wasn’t clear from yesterday I love you very much too”

He laughed. “The only thing clear yesterday was how horny you were” he said. “We went at it all night...you didn’t let me rest at all, I’m tired now” he whispered

She laughed. “I don’t remember you complaining”

“How could I deny the sexiest woman alive? Whom I also happen to be lucky enough to be ridiculously in love with”

”Aww” she Said climbing on top of him and hugging him close. She kissed him deeply. “I love you I love you I love you” she said nuzzling her nose and lips against his neck. 

“I love you too Cers” he whispered as he kissed her head before holding her even closer and closing his eyes to rest.


	47. 2036

May 2036

Ages: J 38, C 37 and 3 months pregnant, T 2

Tommen had recently reached his terrible two’s. He’d always been a really sweet kid and still was with a slight exception of him suddenly refusing to fall asleep in his own room unless Jaime or Cersei or preferably both laid down on the carpet next to his bed. 

“Goodnight sweetheart” she said kissing his forehead before making a run for it and walking out his room closing the door slightly. 

“Mummy! Stay!”

She sighed. “Darling, you’re a big boy, I know you can fall asleep without me in here”

“Daddy stay”

“No, daddy won’t stay either, he’s not even home yet. You’re a big boy Tommen, sleep tight”

“But mummyyyyy!” He screamed 

She sighed deeply leaning against the door and putting a hand over her bump stroking it. She felt exhausted. Suddenly she felt a couple of arms snaking around her and she jumped in surprise. 

“Hi beautiful” Jaime said kissing her cheek

She instantly relaxed in his arms and smiled. 

“Let me guess, our boy is refusing to fall asleep without us?”

She sighed and nodded.

“When did you get home? I didn’t hear you unlocking the door” She asked turning around in his arms and kissing him deeply

“A few minutes ago. I went straight up here hoping to find you”

She kissed him again. “I missed you so much these past days you were gone”

He smiled. “I missed you too my love. And Tommen” he kissed her. “And our little one” he said cupping her bump with his hands. “How is our little one?”

She smiled. “Great according to yesterday’s 12 week scan”

“I’m sorry I missed that. I really wanted to be there”

She waved his words away. “I know, no need to be sorry honey. I promise, I’ll reschedule next time so you can come with me”

He smiled and nodded. 

“Mummyyyyyy!” Tommen screamed again and she could hear he was on the edge of crying now

“Shall we do this together? Then go back to our own bed and have some alone time?” He said wiggling his eyebrows

She giggled a little but nodded. 

They both went in and Tommen jumped up to sit in his bed when he saw Jaime. 

“Daddy! Daddy home!”

He smiled and walked towards Tommen hugging him. “Yes sweetheart, daddy’s home. And why aren’t you asleep you little blighter?” He asked tickling Tommen a little

He giggled his cute toddler giggle and laid down in bed. 

They both kissed Tommen goodnight telling him how much they both loved him before sitting down on the carpet next to his bed. He quickly fell asleep with a smile on his lips but since he wasn’t sleeping heavily yet they stayed and turned to each other lacing their hands together. 

Jaime reached for a piece of paper and a crayon. He wrote “You’re my everything” on it and drew a heart and gave it to Cersei. She smiled and put it in her pocket to save it. She mouthed “I love you” to him. He mouthed back “I love you too” and pressed their foreheads together. 

She decided Tommen was deep enough in sleep now so she kissed Jaime before rising from the floor. 

“Mission accomplished” he said giving her a high five when they’d closed Tommen’s door. 

She sighed. “I love him but he’s been quite a challenge these few days you were away. Some nights I just gave up and had him sleep beside me in our bed”

He smiled. “You’re the best mum Cers, don’t ever doubt that” he kissed her

She giggled. “I really love our life we have together. Sometimes I just wonder how time took me from that bar nearly 18 years ago to sitting pregnant on our toddlers bedroom floor waiting for him to fall asleep”

He smiled and stopped to turn her towards him. He put his hands at the back of her thighs and lifted her up against him. 

“Our love got you there” he said

She snaked her legs around his waist and threw her arms around his neck kissing him deeply. 

“You’re so cheesy. But I love you so much” 

He walked them towards the bed. “I love you too” he kissed her. He tilted her backwards on their bed staying on top of her. 

She couldn’t stop herself from giggling

“My wife, such a beautiful bombshell. I’ve been bragging about you the whole conference. My beautiful wife who loves me so. I showed them pictures of you and Tommen, let’s just say you were easily the hottest wife of them all and Tommen was easily the cutest child. But maybe I’m a little impartial”

She laughed. “A little?”

He shrugged. “What can I say? I love my little family” he said brushing a hand through her hair

She smiled. “Your family won’t be so little anymore” she said putting a hand over her bump. “since we quite recently made another baby”

He smiled. “Even more for me to love”

“Tommen’s a tiny copy of you. I didn’t realize until these few days you were gone. He’s just as stubborn, his tiny little face a copy of yours, and green eyes exactly the same shade as yours. I thought: what’s better than a mini you? He’s a tiny copy of the man I love and suddenly I found myself feeling really blessed for the life I have” a couple of years streamed down her face

“Honey, why the tears?”

She smiled and quickly stroked them away. “Hormones. It’s happy tears I promise”

He kissed her softly. “Maybe we should just go to bed. We can resume this tomorrow. I’ll hold you all night as usual, I promise”

She nodded. “Good, cause I’ve missed you holding me”

He laughed while they undressed and crawled down naked under the covers facing each other before turning off the lights.  
“Tommen wasn’t enough?”

“Well, firstly he’s my son and not my hot, naked, loving husband. Secondly, he’s a toddler kicking frantically in his sleep”

He laughed. ”Sounds like you slept well beside him”

She shook her head. ”Definitely not. But it was sweet to have our little boy falling asleep in my arms”

“Speaking of, I saw the cutest pictures of you and Tommen in the gossip magazine. He looked like he was smiling and jumping up and down, like he sometimes does, when you held his hand walking from the car to the store. Then there were a few from inside the store as well but that specific picture when you went in and held his hand while he smiled big and jumped up and down, so incredibly cute. My heart just melted. I love being a dad, and I love being a husband”

She smiled and closed her eyes while tangling a hand in his. “You’re going to be a dad again soon, to another extremely lucky kid. I love you, goodnight honey”

He kissed her softly. “I love you too, goodnight Cers”


	48. 2032

December 2032

Ages: 34

Friday, 11pm  
Jaime was out with his friends and had told Cersei before he left that he’d be home around 11pm. 

-You home soon? Cersei texted him

-Leaving in 5. Home at 11.30

-Okay :(

-Something wrong?

-I’m extremely horny…for you, obviously…

Jaime groaned when he read her text

-Wait for me!

-Can’t promise anything…laying down in the bath with a glass of wine now..

-Stop teasing. You’re making me hard in the cab 

-I mean it. Touching myself now

-Jesus Cers…you’re gonna make me come right here in the car

-Putting away my phone now. Bye

-No! Wait for me!

-Cers?

-Hello??

-?

“Fuck…” he groaned to himself. 

When finally at the house he unlocked the door and ran inside. He stripped himself of his clothes before running in to their bedroom where he found her fully clothed sitting on the floor looking at photos with a glass of wine. 

“Hey liar. You’re not naked in the tub” he said kissing her. 

”Hi. I’m happy you’re home. I was on my way when I found these” she said waving their wedding photos. ”Did you have a good time?”

He nodded and sat down next to her pressing their foreheads together. ”That was a beautiful wedding dress. You looked amazing in it. You always look amazing but seeing you walking towards me in a wedding dress was so special, I can’t even describe it”

He reached out his arms towards her and she sat down in his lap facing him tangling their hands together. 

She smiled. ”You didn’t look too bad yourself. In fact, you looked very handsome. You looked like the gentleman you truly are”

He kissed her. 

”Why do you love me?” She suddenly asked

”What? Why are you even asking that?”

”Why do you love me? Why did you marry me? I just…I saw the pictures and it got me thinking, what made me deserve you”

He smiled. ”Well I…I hope I married you for the same reason you married me. Because I love you, and because I’m extremely in love with you. Because you’re so kind, smart, beautiful, loving and sexy, I am happy to tell you that but never doubt it” he kissed her softly. ”Words aren’t even enough. You’re just the perfect one for me Cers, you’re my person, my other half, the love of my life, the one who owns my heart”

A tear rolled down her cheek and she smiled widely. ”I love you so much. You make me so happy Jaime” she kissed him for a while and eventually deepened it.

”You know…the second half of my texts might have been a lie, but the first part wasn’t” she said kissing his neck. ”I really am horny for you…I missed you…I wanna make love to you...kiss you…hug you...hold you…love you…” she said unclasping their hands and running hers up and down his sides. 

He groaned. ”So take off your clothes…” he whispered in her ear

She stood up far away from him and smiled mischievous. She made a show of taking off one garment at a time and getting closer with each discarded garment until she sat down naked in his lap again. 

”Happy?” She whispered kissing his cheek

He groaned. ”I’m so worked up for you right now Cers…”

She giggled. ”I know. I can feel it too this close you know”

”I want you…” he moaned

”So take off your underwear…” she whispered. He discarded the last barrier between them and tilted her backwards, taking her right then and there on their bedroom floor. 

Laying in the aftermath catching their breaths Cersei giggled. ”We just made love on the floor…we’ve done it in beds, cars, showers, bathtubs, kitchen counters, against walls but never the floor”

”No. We just made love on our carpet” he said laughing. ”We’re sooo bad”

She laughed excessively. ”Ha ha ha…Mr funnyman” 

”No. Mr Lannister. YOUR Mr Lannister” he said pulling her close kissing her

”I hate to tell you but I have to return to the washer and dryer. We had a LOT of clothes and bedding to wash”

”Yeah. Sorry about that. You shouldn’t have to do it every time. Come” he said as he rose to his feet and put on his boxers and giving her a long tee of his and her panties. ”I’ll help you. We’ll do it together”

She nodded and put on the panties and tee as she rose. Suddenly she laughed out loud. 

”What now?” He asked confused

She pointed towards their carpet. ”You stained our carpet” she continued laughing

”Oh I did? And you had nothing to do with it?”

”Uhm no. I’m quite positive that’s you…you’re the only one who leaves stains after our lovemaking”

”Liar. You came too. Twice actually” he said grinning and kissing her cheek. ”That leaves a little staining too”

She rolled her eyes and giggled. ”Whatever”

”Come on” he said taking her hand in his and kissing her cheek. ”Boring grown up duties are waiting for us”

She sighed. ”Can’t we do it tomorrow?”

He shook his head. “You were the one who insisted. Besides, I wanna do it now while I still have a little energy left”

When they were done a couple of hours later Cersei yawned and sat up at the washing machine. ”I’m so tired..please can we sleep now? It’s the middle of the night for fucks sake…” she said yawning again

Jaime approached her looking mischievous. ”I hope you’re not too tired…” he said snaking her arms around her. ”Apparently, sex on the washing machine is supposed to be amazing…” he said kissing her neck

She laughed. ”I can’t promise you I won’t fall asleep…I’m too old and too tired…”

He laughed. ”Oh trust me, you’ll be enjoying yourself too much to fall asleep…”

She smiled but tilted her head forward resting on his shoulder almost falling asleep. 

Jaime smiled. ”Alright. We’re pushing the pause button on this. Come on babe, let’s get you to bed” He said lifting her against him carrying her to bed. 

She threw her arms around his neck and nuzzled her nose against his cheek.  
”My Jaime…” she said yawning, sounding almost like a child

”Yes, my Cersei, I’m yours only, forever and ever” he said laying her down in bed and kissing her lips softly, turning off the lights and crawling down beside her spooning her. ”Goodnight, love you”

”Love you too” she said almost like a whisper  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Next morning

They’d just woken up and laid with their foreheads pressed together. 

”Cers…I’ so happy with you…So happy that I want…I want us to have a baby…like, within a couple of years”

She nodded. ”Me too honey. I think it’s time. I just want some time to prepare a little more. Knowing who I can trust with covering for me at work and stuff”

He climbed on top of her and smiled. ”Really? You wanna have my baby?” He said brushing his nose against hers and hugging her close to him.

”Of course I do! You know I want to have your babies you fool” she laughed and kissed him

”Mmm…Sooo maybe we should have a practice round…or 50” he said kissing her neck and she giggled in response.  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
He’s been staring at her for the past 15 minutes. His beautiful wife, sits there on their bed wearing his shirt that was a little too open for his focus. Her beautiful slender tanned legs crossed, glasses on and reading a book. 

He dropped his own book on the floor. ”I can’t concentrate” he said crashing down on the bed on his side beside her. 

”So maybe you should stop eyeing me”

”Touch yourself”

”Excuse me Mr?” She said, her eyes leaving her book to look at him and her eyebrows raising

”You heard me. Please, touch yourself”

”Uhm…I’m not that comfortable…I’d rather YOU touched me in that case”

”No please. I wanna watch you, I wanna hear you moan my name when you think about me”

She nodded. ”Okay. But then I get to close my eyes or I’ll feel awkward when you watch”

He chuckled but smiled. ”Alright”

She closed her eyes and sat up on her knees. ”I can’t believe you’re making me do this. You’re awful you know that?”

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. ”It’s because of how I adore you sweetheart”

She sighed while starting to touch her breasts. ”Always so charming. But you're a dirty man Jaime Lannister”

He laughed. "I'm your dirty man, and you love it"

She kept sighing as she moved her hands further south until reaching her vagina. She opened her eyes when realizing she wasn’t going to come and reached for her vib from her nightstand. 

He groaned in surprise. 

”What?” She asked, eyes closed again.

”I didn’t know you had that”

She shrugged. ”I only use it when I go solo”

”Why?”

She opened her eyes. ”Because, you fool, your hands are the only hands that can do the job okay? You’ve destroyed me, I can’t find release anymore on my own without help”

He laughed. ”Really?”

”Yes. You annoyingly skilled man”

He laughed and threw himself at her, climbing on top and touching her until she screamed his name, twice, before making love to her.


	49. 2041

August 2041

Ages: J 43, C 43, T 7, M 4.5

Early morning. Cersei’s 43rd birthday

They laid panting beside each other in their bed after making love

”Oh my god…that was amazing Jaime…The kids are asleep for a couple more hours, I wanna do that again” she said climbing on top of him kissing his neck

He laughed. ”I’m happy you enjoyed it, I did too. Happy birthday Cers” he kissed her. ”But I’m not 20 anymore…you’re gonna have to wait a while. Let’s rest a moment” He said throwing his arms around her hugging her close

”Really? You’re not 20 anymore? Cause you finish just as quickly as when you were” she said smirking at him

He groaned. ”That’s your own fault you know”

She giggled and snaked her arms under and around him hugging him. ”I love you” she said kissing him

”I love you too Cers” he kissed her again. ”I have a few birthday surprises for you”

”Mmm really? Tell me”

”Firstly we’re going out for brunch with the kids where you get to open their presents” he kissed her. ”Then we’re going to the cinema all four of us” he kissed her. ”And then tonight I’m driving our kids to my parents where they’ll stay for the night. I’ve planned a more intimate date for just the two of us. We’re going to your favorite restaurant” he kissed her. ”And when we get back home you’re getting your present from me, also, then I’m all yours, for whatever you want” He said wiggling his eyebrows as he kissed her deeply one last time

She smiled ”Oh Jaime…What did I do to deserve all that?”

”You were just being the amazing you. The best wife to me and the best mummy to our children”

”Oh more of that please” she said giggling and giving him a kiss

He laughed but smiled. ”You’re beautiful, just as you’ve always been. You’re smart, I love our intellectual discussions where I always end up loosing. You’re cute, you’ve always giggled like a five year old and laughed an extremely high pitched sound when you find something incredibly funny. You’re sexy, like out of this world steaming hot, your ass and cleavage and damn hair flipping always ends with me having an erection, sometimes inappropriately”

“Even after two children?”

“Of course! Stop asking that. I can’t even tell you had two children, like seriously look at yourself! You haven’t aged one bit since your 20’s”

She laughed and cupped his face with both hands. “Oh honey that’s so sweet. But I see the wrinkles around my eyes and in my forehead. You have them too” she said brushing a thumb over his forehead. 

He smiled and nuzzled his nose against hers. “It’s a natural part of life and I love it. I want to grow old with you, I’ve said it since the day I proposed to you and I still mean it with all of my heart”

She kissed him and got out of bed to get a sweater out of her suitcase she wanted to wear she hadn’t packed up yet from their previous trip away. 

Suddenly he heard her screaming in their closet. ”Jaime! Help!” She screamed a high pitched scream loudly again. 

He ran up and into their closet. ”What’s wrong? Stop screaming, you’re waking up our children”

”Look!” She said almost shaking

”At what?”

”Are you blind?! At the lizard! It just crawled out of my bag!”

”Oh fuck” he said looking at it

”Jaime, kill it!”

”What? No way”

”Yes! Jaime! Please! Kill it!”

He sighed deeply. ”Wives…” he said shaking his head and walking to get him empty teacup from the night before. He put it over the lizard and slid a paper underneath, trapping it. He went downstairs and let it out through their door, all while still naked. 

He went back up to her. ”Happy?” 

She shook her head. ”No, I’m hungry”

He laughed and stepped closer to her to kiss her cheek. ”I’ll make you something”

”But we’re going out for brunch”

”Yes. But I’ll make you something small now since you’re hungry”

She rose her eyebrows ”But I’ll get fat”

He laughed. ”Then why complain in the first place? Besides, you’re the sexiest woman alive and I can’t imagine even more of you would hurt” 

She smiled. ”My hubby is rescuing me from foreign lizards and making me food? Life is good. How can I ever repay you for your kindness” she said blinking quickly with her fluttering eyelashes

”I’m sure you’ll think of something. Come on, let’s go downstairs where you won’t wake our kids” he said smiling innocently

”Oh I already know something” she said smirking mischevious. ”How about I help you with YOUR lizard?” She said slowly sinking down to her knees peppering his chest with small intense kisses. He wanted to laugh at her horrible words of seduction but got distracted the second she began her descend to her knees. 

She worked her mouth and tongue over him while he moaned loudly. Suddenly he pulled her up to his lips and kissed her hard. She continued giving him a few strokes with her hands through their kisses until he climaxed against her. 

She threw her arms around his neck while he caught his breath. ”Thank you babe for saving me from that lizard”

He shook his head. ”No. Thank YOU. Who’s birthday is this now again? Feels more like mine with that present you just gave me”

She giggled and kissed him. ”Just wait until it’s your own birthday” she whispered seductively in his ear. 

He groaned and she kissed him. ”Now, clean up and make me something to eat” she said squeezing his ass before pulling away. 

He laughed and felt more than happy to do as he was told.


	50. 2034

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 50 guys! And exactly 2 months since I first posted this story :O
> 
> Enjoy <3

Early January 3034

Ages: 35

Cersei sat in their bed on a Friday night in a t shirt and panties wearing her glasses while reading a book. Jaime sat beside her in his boxers playing an xbox game. 

She closed her book and put it on her night stand. ”Honey, I’d like to do a photo shoot”

”A photo shoot?” He asked confused pausing his game and turning his head towards her

”Yes. A pregnancy photo shoot. All mothers-to-be do them nowadays. We book a photographer and go to some amazing place preferably with some natural wind and I wear a long dress or tulle skirt or something. The photographer snaps photos while I hold my bump”

He smiled. ”Absolutely honey. As long as I get to hang those beautiful photos of my sexy wife all over our home”

She smiled and blushed. ”Good. And I’d like you to be in some of them as well”

His eyebrows rose. ”Me? Why?”

She hit him across the chest. ”Because you’re the dad silly”

”Come here my sexy baby mama” he said lifting her to his lap hugging her and the bump close from behind. ”Of course I’ll come with you. I’ll even dress nice if you want me to” he said kissing her cheek

”My wonderful husband” she said turning around in his lap facing him. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. She sighed longingly. ”My very very very sexy husband” 

She took the hem of her tee and lifted it off her. 

Jaime swallowed hard and kissed her deeply. He reached out to squeeze her breasts and moaned loudly. ”I love your new curves” he said almost like a whisper

She smiled. ”I’m glad you do. I don’t, I just feel fat. I can’t fit into anything anymore”

”Oh honey. How untrue that is. You’re beautiful, just like always. I am so proud that this extremely sexy body of yours is carrying my child”

She smiled. ”You might not be carrying our child but trust me, your body is such a turn on” she said squeezing and pinching his muscles.

They both laughed lovingly as they kissed and touched leading to their lovemaking. 

He laid back down with her still on top of him. ”gods…that was amazing Cers…Jesus, I can’t breath…”

She giggled. ”I guess it was okay” she said sarcastically 

”Oh yeah? That’s why you orgasmed three times? I’m not even sure that’s happened before”

She laughed. ”It was amazing Jaime. Out of this world amazing, truly” she kissed him. ”I should be pregnant more often, all my senses and pleasures are improved”

He laughed and kissed her. ”I can’t complain either if I’m being honest” he said squeezing her growing breasts 

”Just wait a while until our next round” she said wiggling her eyebrows. ”I’ll rock your world” she said laughing

He smirked. ”Oh baby you already do”

He woke before her and watched sleep for about an hour. She was so beautiful. Long blonde curls spread over her pillows and her naked always tanned body with a few freckles here and there. He swore that by now he could map every single freckle, the dimples in her back, and every single strand of highlight in her hair. He found himself pulling her even closer to him and stroking a hand over her bump, their baby boy who they’d soon get to meet. How more perfect could this woman get? The most beautiful woman on earth, giving him a child, making him a dad. He couldn’t get any happier or feel more honored and proud. 

She stirred in his arms and woke up stretching her arms and legs like a cat. She opened her eyes and turned towards him. 

”Good morning beautiful” he said kissing her softly and stroking her hair from her face.

She smiled. ”Morning handsome”. She threw her right leg over his naked body and moved even closer to him. She scrunched her face and put a hand on her bump, gently stroking it. 

He put a hand over her bump as well. ”Our little one woke up too?” He asked

She smiled and nodded. ”Seems like it. I think he might be sensing his mummy’s hungry”

”I’m happy to make you both breakfast then. Any cravings this morning my love?”

”I wouldn’t mind some avokado toast”

”Coming right up” he said kissing her before going downstairs. 

He came back shortly with avokado toast, orange juice, tea, croissants and jam.

”Oh my hubby always knows what I want” she said sitting up. ”Thank you honey”

He smiled and kissed her cheek. ”Anything for you”

”Lay down in the bath. I’ll join you in an instant” he said kissing her and walking downstairs with the dishes to the dishwasher 

He came back up and sat down in the bath with her. She climbed into his lap and smiled. ”If you’re nice to me, I’ll go with you to that boring work dinner tonight”

”Really?! You said you wouldn’t go and that I should blame on the fact that you’re very pregnant”

She giggled. ”Yes. But like I said, if you’re nice to me I’ll go with you”

He rose an eyebrow. ”Define nice”

”Use your imagination babe” she said running her hands up and down his muscles. 

”Morning sex too?! You do really rock my world Cers” he said kissing her deeply

She stood in their walk in closet and sighed. He wrapped his arms tightly around her from behind. ”What’s wrong my love?”

”I have nothing to wear for that dinner tonight” she said frowning

”Just so you know, you’re beautiful whatever you wear” he said kissing her cheek. ”But if you absolutely can’t find anything, I’ll take you to whichever store you want and buy you whatever you want” 

She smiled. ”That’s so sweet Jaime, but we don’t even have time”

”We’ll make time. It’s my fault anyways that you don’t fit in your clothes anymore” he said smirking

She giggled and kissed him. ”I can’t wait to meet our little one you put in there”

“Me too. How are you feeling?” He asked as he let his hands move to hug her bump from behind lovingly

She smiled and put a hand over his, her engagement ring and wedding band sparkling on her hand as always, reminding him she’s his forever. “He’s asleep and giving his mummy a break, for now”

”Come” he said taking her hand in his and walking downstairs. 

”Where do you want me to take you sweetheart?” He said brushing a hand over her cheek as they settled in his car. 

”Am I allowed to suggest my expensive favorite?” She asked smiling

He nodded and smiled at her. ”Chanel it is. Anything you want babe, always” he kissed her before starting the car and driving off. 

”Jaime? You still out there?” She asked from the large dressing room. He’d stayed outside since she kept sending him to tell people what she wanted to try on. 

”Yes honey?” 

”Can you come in here?”

”Sure” he said opening the door and stepping inside.

”I actually can’t find a dress I like and can fit my 7 months pregnant bump in, but I did find this skirt, it’s stretchy so it works if I buy a size larger than normally” she said slowly spinning around in a black tight knee length skirt with a sequin hem. ”What do you think?”

He smiled. ”You’ll look absolutely gorgeous honey” 

She giggled. ”I’ll obviously not wear only a bra with it like I am right now”

He pulled her close to him and kissed her. ”Good. Cause that would be damn distracting”

She blushed and pulled away to inspect herself one last time in the mirrors. ”I have the perfect black sequined short-sleeved blouse at home to go with it for the dinner”

He snaked his arms around her from behind, just above her bump. ”You’re perfect. You’ll look perfect tonight too” he said kissing her shoulder. He had been complimenting her even more than usual these past weeks since he knew she was a bit insecure about her growing body and feeling tired and unsexy. He thought she was just as beautiful and radiant as ever, the centre of his life. 

”You’ve always known how to flatter me”

”And you’ve always known how to make me loose my damn mind” he said “I love you my darling” he said kissing her cheek

She smiled. “I don’t think I’ll ever tire of you saying that. I love you too Jaime”

”Get out of that skirt and hand it to me. I’ll pay and get it wrapped up while you get dressed. I’ll see you by the exit” he said giving her a kiss

”Oh honey, you look absolutely gorgeous. Thank you for coming with me tonight” He said pulling her close to him to kiss her.

”Lipstick!” She said. ”I don’t mind though, I brought more with me” she said smiling

”I definitely don’t mind” he said kissing her deeply before they walked hand in hand out to his car

"I love you" she said tilting her head on his shoulder while they walked

"I love you too" he said kissing the top of her head


	51. The fight and the kidnapping threat, 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. A small story on a request I got a few weeks ago :)
> 
> Enjoy <3

April 2021

Ages: J 23, C 22

It was 9pm on a Friday night and since Jaime’s car was being repaired and he worked really late on this particular day she thought she’d be nice and go pick him up. She parked her car on his usual spot and took the copy of his parking permit from the dashboard to lie it down visibly. 

The office was almost empty and she knocked a couple of times before stepping into his room. 

His face lit up when he saw her. ”Honey! Hi” he said as she walked towards him and jumped up on his desk facing him. She kissed him.  
”Hi. What are you doing?” She asked turning her head towards his computer screen

”Just finishing some emails. I’m always happy to see you, but what brought you here sweetheart? You could’ve been home in bed watching a movie and having take out”

She smiled and tangled her hands in his. ”I know. But I missed you, our Friday routine isn’t the same without you. I thought I’d be nice and pick you up”

He sighed. ”Thank you babe. They called today and said it wasn’t repairable and that they’ll deliver a new one on Monday”

”At least you’ll have a car on Monday then. I’m just happy you’re alright. Car accidents aren’t a joke, it could’ve ended badly”

He nodded. ”Trust me, I know, I remember last year. I’m glad I’m fine too. Cars are replaceable after all”

”Yes. But you’re not, not to me” she said kissing him

He smiled and stroked her cheek. ”I’m just gonna send one last email and then we’ll head home”

”Okay” she nodded and jumped down from the desk. 

”Oh, you’re allowed to stay there on the desk if you want. I don’t mind”

”I know” she said walking around him and massaging his shoulders where she knew he was stiff after sitting by the desk all day.  
”But I thought you’d appreciate this more after being here all day”

He closed his eyes. ”Mmm…that feels so good…I’m so tense…”

She smiled. ”Yeah, I figured. I’d be too if I’d been sitting here basically 12 hours straight”

”Yeah…I even ate lunch and drank coffee in here today”

She continued rubbing his shoulders. ”My poor baby”

He sighed and turned off his computer. ”Fuck it. I’ve been here 12 hours straight, enough. Let’s go home” he said rising from his chair

She took his hand in hers as they exited his office. ”Yes, let’s go home and I’ll take care of you. A long bubble bath, a glass of wine, some take out, a movie in bed, maybe some…stress relief?” She said wiggling her eyebrows. ”What do you say?” 

He smiled and stopped to kiss her. ”I say hell yes, to all of it”

”Finally home, and with my hubby this time” she said kissing him. ”Trust me, this wasn’t a Good Friday until I kidnapped you home again”

He smiled. ”You go fix us that bubble bath and I’ll order take out. Pasta? Our usual place?”

”Indeed. You know me too well” she said sending him a blowing kiss before running upstairs

When he’d ordered the food and ran upstairs he got rid of his clothes in their bedroom, just like he saw she’d already done. He walked naked into their bathroom and found her already sitting down in bath, letting her hair out. 

”So damn beautiful” he said walking towards her and sitting down behind her hugging her close to him. 

She found herself smiling in response and letting out a sigh as she snuggled up closer to him. ”Mm..I could sit like this all night”

”Me too Cers. I love you” he said kissing her cheek

”I love you too” she said tangling a hand in his

Next day they found themselves in quite an argument. 

”No Cers! Listen to me! I’m not insisting on a temporary life guard because I’m some over protective asshole-”

”-Yes Jaime! You are! Right now that’s all you are”

”No, listen to me before I get really angry. We just received a threat, a serious threat regarding someone kidnapping you!”

”So?! I’m not gonna stop living my life because some pathetic loser sends some empty threat”

”I’m serious Cers, it’s not an empty threat”

”Yes, it most likely is Jaime!”

”It most certainly is NOT Cers. Do you even know what kind of money they’d ask for? And do you even know how much I’d be willing to pay for you in order to get you back safe? Because they certainly do and I certainly have that kind of money”

”Stop overreacting Jaime! I’m tired of this conversation and I’m leaving now to see my friends, goodbye”

”Are you fucking kidding me?! I’m sitting on a fortune of 25m pounds and they’re threatening to kidnap my girlfriend from my own home! It’s not a fucking joke!”

”I didn’t know you had that kind of money Jaime, you’ve never told me that. But still, stop being ridiculous”

”Fine! Go out and get kidnapped then! Don’t expect me to save you” he said running upstairs with teary eyes, not being able to bare the thought of it actually happening. 

”Fuck you Jaime!” She yelled as she slammed the door closed and left for her cab. 

”Cersei, what’s wrong? I can see something’s on your mind” her friend Anna said

”It’s nothing really”

”Please, just tell me”

She sighed deeply. ”Me and Jaime had a fight”

”About?”

”You must promise to not tell a living soul Anna, it’s serious and dangerous and I’m thinking his reaction might have been right after all”

”What? What the fuck…what’s going on? You’re really making me worried now”

”Pinky swear”

”Alright, pinky swear” Anna said locking her pinky with Cersei’s

”Jaime received a kidnapping threat”

”What?! He’s being threatened to be kidnapped?!”

”Anna! Schhhh! Not so loud”

”Right, sorry. He’s being threatened to be kidnapped?”

”If only. I don’t think he’d been so upset if it was him, but it was me. They threatened to kidnap me and I’m only just realizing now why he was so upset. I’d be so worried my heart would break in a million pieces if it were the other way around. I’m sorry Anna, I have to get home to my boyfriend. I have a lot of apologizing to do”

”No worries. Knock his socks off. Apologize, then show him how much he means to you” she said wiggling her eyebrows

She laughed. ”Alright, see you around” 

”Details later dear! Do not forget to text me the details!”

Cersei laughed and shook her head as she exited the bar and took a cab home. 

She unlocked their door and feeling herself stumbling and a little more drunk than she’d planned on getting. But she’d missed dinner this night after all. 

”Jaime? Are you home?”

He sighed deeply and rose from their couch walking from the living room. He stayed around the corner and leaned against the wall watching her with a sour expression. 

She gasped and ran towards him, heels still on. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. ”I’m sorry, you’re right. I won’t bring this up again, I promise. I don’t have any experience in these matters and I want you to know I trust you fully, I’ll do whatever you say I promise”

”Oh Cers” he threw his arms around her and kissed her all over her face. A tear streamed down his cheek

”Jaime! Are you crying?” She asked gasping since he basically never cried. 

He quickly wiped it away. ”Yeah…you don’t know how worried I’ve been and how much that means to me. I promise, it won’t be forever, just for a little while. Also, I’m having someone come here on Monday to install alarms all over the house. If someone tries to break in, not only will the alarm go off but it’ll also go straight to the authorities to tell them what’s going on. We’re also having cameras installed and just a tiny safe room, more a box really, in the garage where we can hide if necessary. Hopefully it won’t ever come to that”

She nodded. ”Okay”

”I should’ve done all this years ago obviously. I don’t know what I was thinking”

”I love you Jaime, more than anything. Kiss me”

He smiled. ”I love you too Cers, more than anything” He kissed her deeply and tasted the alcohol in her mouth, he broke the kiss and chuckled. “Are you drunk?”

She smiled and nodded. “Yes, but trust me, I’m fully aware of what I’m saying and doing. I just didn’t eat anything for dinner so that small amount alcohol got me a little drunker than usual”

“Come on” he said taking her hand in his

“What are you doing?”

“Making you something you can eat. You can’t go to bed with only alcohol in your stomach, you’re not a rockstar babe” he said laughing and kissing her cheek. She laughed at that as well. 

After some eggs and bacon she took his hand in hers and walked towards the stairs. 

”Where are we going?” He asked confused

”Our bedroom. I’m going to make love to you, on orders from Anna.”

He smiled. ”Anna ordered you to make love to me?”

She nodded. ”Yes. She told me to show you how much I love and appreciate you”

He smirked. ”I better send her a text afterwards and thank her then”

”I also want to, obviously. I love being intimate with you, being closer to you and connecting with you”

He smiled. ”How romantic” he kissed her deeply. ”Who knew I wasn’t the only one romantic around here?”

She giggled as they reached their bedroom. ”Come here handsome” she said pulling him with him into their bedroom, slamming the door closed.


	52. 2036

Beginning of November 2036

Ages: J 38, C 38, T 2.5, M newborn

”Ouch…fuck…” Cersei said cupping her baby bump in the middle of the night. 

Jaime stirred and woke up. ”Are you okay sweetheart?” He said stroking a hand up and down her bump kissing her cheek

”No I…Yes I’m fine…It just hurts…I’m having these damn early contractions again”

”I know baby I know. But soon it’ll be over. You only have a few weeks left. Come here, try to get some sleep. You’ll need it. Actually, stay in bed all day tomorrow. I’ll handle Tommen” he said pulling her close to him still stroking her bump while she rested her head on his chest.

”Are you sure?”

”Of course. You’re nine months pregnant Cers, you need to rest”

”You’re the best husband Jaime. I love you” she said tilting her head up to kiss him

He smiled. ”I know, you’ve told me before. I love you too”  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Jaime had just gotten back from a whole day out with Tommen. He put him to bed and went downstairs where Cersei was furious, waiting for him. 

”Is it so fucking hard to pick up the damn phone Jaime?”

”What? What did I do?!”

”I saw your work phone you asshole! I’ve been calling your private one all day! You promised me all those years ago nothing was going on between you and your fucking colleague…Then why the fuck is she texting you sweet messages of loving confessions?!” She was crying now, red out of both anger and hurt all over her face

”What? Brienne? What fucking messages?”

”I can’t believe you’re doing this to me Jaime…especially now…I’m fucking nine months pregnant with your child and you choose to cheat on me? Are you fucking serious?!”

”What?! I haven’t cheated on you! Can you calm the fuck down! Jesus your pregnancy hormones are turning you into a damn monster”

”Oh, I’M the monster?! I didn’t cheat on my pregnant wife!”

”I didn’t cheat on you! Ever! I didn’t even think about it! I’ve never even thought about it! And for your information I fired Brienne two days ago because of her unprofessional love confession at work. I told her it was never ever going to happen and that she was extremely inappropriate. I told her I love you and that I’ll never want anyone else. I told her you’re my wife and not her and that she will never be, then I fired her. I can’t have an inappropriate colleague like that and if she texted my work phone I wouldn’t know since I haven’t checked it since Friday when I was at work. I don’t check my work phone at home, you should know that. It fucking hurts that after 18 years together you believe I’d cheat on you Cers, but I guess you’re even more suspicious and crazy because of your hormones”

”Oh Jaime…” she cried loudly and put her hands on her face

He sighed and stepped towards her pulling her close to him. ”It’s okay honey. I’d never cheat on you, ever, so can we please just drop it? I’ll block her number on both of my phones and order a restraining order if it makes you happy. Honestly I never want to see her unprofessional inappropriate face ever again. I feel betrayed and violated, I trusted her for gods sake. How have you been today honey?”

”I’m so sorry. I’ve been feeling like shit. Everything is so hard right now. I can’t bend over to pick up things, it takes me like an hour to get up the stairs and I have no energy at all which isn’t exactly a good combo when we have a energetic 2.5 year old running around wanting mummy and daddy to play with him. I feel like the worst mum sometimes for not being able to do that. On top of everything I saw those messages and my hormones just went bananas, assuming the worst”

”Oh honey. I’m sorry. I should’ve told you what happened but I wanted to wait for the right moment, I didn’t want to upset you”

She nodded and drew away to dry her tears. 

”Can I have a kiss?” He asked

She smiled and nodded as he reached down to kiss her. She deepened the kiss. ”Tommen’s asleep” she said pulling him closer by his tie

“Mmm really...” He said seductively

She kissed him again with even more passion and moved her hands to unbutton his shirt

He broke the kiss and breathed heavy. ”Are you sure? You’re nine months pregnant my love”

She nodded. ”I’m sure. I want you, so bad, now. Fuck me Jaime”

He smirked and continued kissing her. He was half hard already just from her words of want. 

”Mmm…make up sex…” he whispered as they continued undressing each other and she giggled in response. 

When they were both naked she backed him down in their sofa and sat down in his lap kissing him. She moved a hand down between them and lifted herself a little to sink down on him. They both moaned in response and she kept a quick pace while kissing and sucking at his neck. 

He moved a hand down to rub her clit and they both came hard against each other

”Mmm…” she hummed smiling against him with her forehead pressed to his and eyes closed. ”The argument was definitely worth the sex” she continued

He laughed. ”Agreed. Love you Cers”

”Love you too”

A while later:

”Ouch…fuck…” she said scrunching up her face and cupping her bump. ”I really think our little girl is trying to either make her way out or slowly torture me”

He laughed. ”Hopefully she’s on her way out to meet her mummy, daddy and brother”

”I’ll help you upstairs so you can get to sleep a little” he said lifting her up in his arms and giving her a kiss

”Ahhhh!!! Jaime!!!! Let me down!!! Get towels!! My water is breaking!”

He carefully but quickly let her down on her feet and ran towards the closest bathroom to get towels. 

He found her standing on their living room floor and scrunching up her face holding her bump. 

”Contractions?” He asked coming towards her

She nodded. ”Yeah…Far from the pain that’s coming but yes, it hurts quite badly”

”Here” he said laying towels on the sofa. ”Sit down and I’ll run up to get you some new clothes. Do you want anything special? Can you call my parents in the meantime saying it’s time, so someone can pick up Tommen?”

She nodded. ”I’ll do that. Clothes, I don’t know. Just a pair of jeans, a tee and some warm sweater is fine, thank you”

”Of course” he said giving her a kiss

He came back with dry clothes and laughed. ”Apparently me fucking you made our little one feel the urge to come out. I guess she didn’t want anymore of her daddy touching her mummy with her present”

”Jaime! Don’t talk so dirty! I’m so wet, just help me out of these clothes” she said half giggling half serious 

”Mmh…Oh yeah you’re wet alright” he said laughing and kissing her neck

”Jaime!”

”Oh come on! You invited me for a comment like that! You used to love my dirty jokes, even when they made you blush or were a little inappropriate”

She cupped his face and kissed him. ”I still do” she giggled. ”Just maybe not when I’m about to give birth to your child”

”Mummyyyy!” They heard Tommen waking up and crying upstairs

”Mummy’s obviously not going upstairs”

”I’ll go. Is someone from my family here soon before you start hurting really bad and scare our son?”

She nodded. ”Joanna and Tywin will be here soon. Though we agreed they’ll stay here so we don’t have to move Tommen from his home. He’ll be worried enough anyways that both of us are away without him allowed to see us”

”Mummyyy! Daddyyy! Come come come!” They heard Tommen crying

”Okay. I’ll be right back”

Jaime came back with Tommen in his arms.

”Sweetheart, what are you doing up this late? It’s the middle of the night” Cersei asked

”Mummy!”

”You couldn’t sleep?”

Tommen shook his head. ”Mummy!” He said stretching out his arms

Cersei reached out to take Tommen in her arms

”Is it okay?” Jaime asked

She nodded. 

Tommen laid down above her bump with his head resting on her shoulder. She brushed her hand through his hair. ”Sweetheart, you know mummy’s having a baby? Your little sister, remember?”

He nodded. 

”Good. That means me and daddy has to go to the hospital for a little while okay? But Grandma and grandpa will be here any minute to play and be with you until you can meet your little sister, okay?”

He nodded as he drifted off to sleep. 

She smiled and kissed his head while slowly rocking from side to side, still brushing a hand through his hair.

Jaime sat down closer to them and kissed Tommen’s head before taking one of Cersei’s hands in his. He smiled.   
”You’re the best mum Cers”

She smiled back. ”And you’re the best dad”

She scrunched up her face and cupped her bump. ”Ouch ouch ouch…fuuuuck…” she tried not to yell out loud

”You want me to take Tommen?”

She rode out her contraction and shook her head after.   
”No it’s alright. I like having him close before this gets too painful and I won’t see him in a while”

The doorbell rung and Jaime rose to open the door. Joanna and Tywin stepped inside and they all walked towards the living room where Cersei held up a finger over her lips, gesturing for them to be quiet. She carefully lifted Tommen off her and laid him on the sofa with a blanket and pillows so he didn’t fall down. Jaime went to her and stretched out his arms to help her up from the sofa. 

She smiled at him in response and he knew she was thankful. They all went to sit by the kitchen table to talk for a while. 

A few hours later Cersei was very much in pain. ”Jaime…please…it’s time…please, call the hospital…” she said crying now as she squeezed his hands tightly from where she sat on a kitchen chair

He nodded. ”I’ll do it right now. I know it hurts baby, I know. I’m here for you”

He called and they told him they had to wait a couple of more hours since her contractions were too far apart. ”But it hurts…it hurts so much…Why did I agree to do this again…”

”I know honey, I know. Schhh it’s okay. Soon it’ll be over”

”Do you two need anything?” Joanna came asking as she grabbed a bottle of water. 

”Tea…” Cersei said panting

”Honey, can I do something? Do you need me for a special position? I’ll do anything” he said kissing her forehead

She nodded. ”Hold me”

”Of course honey. Come here” 

He helped her rise and sat her down in his lap so he could hug her from behind. 

He clocked her contractions and after another couple of hours he told her it was time for them to go to the hospital. 

Tears kept streaming down her face every now and then. ”Finally…” she panted out, relieved. 

After an hour or so at the hospital Cersei was told to push. 

Tears streamed down her face and she turned to Jaime. ”Jaime…I can’t do this…it hurts too much…I can’t…”

He held her hand tight in his as his other stroked away hair from her face. ”Cers, listen to me. You’re my everything, I love you so much and I know you can do this. I know it because you are the strongest person I know and I am here for you. I’m here, just focus on me and getting that baby out, only us, okay?”

She nodded and scrunched up her face as she pushed. After a few pushes the little screaming girl was out and Cersei cried and threw herself backwards to finally rest. 

The little girl was placed on her breast and both parents cried. Jaime threw an arm around his Cersei as the other held onto the little girl. ”I love you so much my Cersei, I told you you could do it. I am so proud of you, proud of you both my girls” he said kissing her softly and brushing Myrcella’s head

”Myrcella” she said

He nodded and smiled. ”Myrcella Celine Henriette Lannister”

She smiled through her tears and exhausted face. ”I love you too Jaime, with all of my heart. You are the best husband and support I could ever ask for” she kissed him softly back. ”I wish Tommen was here too”

”I know honey. I promise, I’ll get him in the morning so he can meet his little sister and we can spend some time together as a family” 

She nodded. ”I’d love that”  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Jaime and Tommen carefully opened the door to Cersei and Myrcella’s hospital room. Even though Tommen was only 2,5 he was relieved and incredibly happy to see his mum again. 

”Mummy!” He yelled as he ran towards her bed

Cersei smiled. ”Hi baby” she said lifting him up in her lap and kissing his forehead. ”Did you miss mummy and daddy?”

He nodded. ”Love mummy”

She smiled. ”I love you too Tommen, my boy”

”Do your other boy get a kiss?” Jaime asked smirking as he walked towards her

She smiled. ”Of course my love” she said sitting up and kissing him as he sat down next to her on the bed. 

”No kissing!” Tommen yelled crossing his arms over his chest. His latest phase was yelling at his parents not to kiss. 

They both laughed. ”Sweetheart, mummy and daddy can kiss. We’ve been through this before” she said brushing a hand through his hair

”Why?” 

”Because mummy loves daddy, and daddy loves mummy. One day you’ll understand sweetheart I promise. But mummy and daddy can kiss each other”

”Mmm…daddy loves kissing mummy” Jaime said wiggling his eyebrows as he kissed her deeply

”No! Daddy! Stop kissing my mummy!” 

He broke their kiss and laughed. ”Oh Tommen. You little blighter” he said tickling Tommen a little. 

Tommen pointed a skeptical finger att Jaime. ”No kissing my mummy” he said determined. 

Jaime laughed and cocked an eyebrow at Cersei. ”How old is he now again? I think he’s already reaching his teenage years”

They both laughed and Cersei dropped a few kisses on Jaime’s mouth while Tommen covered his face and kept telling Jaime to stop kissing his mummy. 

”Alright, come here sweetheart. Mummy and daddy loves you very much too. Now, are you ready to meet your little sister?” She asked lifting him up in her lap

Tommen turned his head towards his parents and smiled widely with excitement. ”My sis sis!”

”Yes, your little sister” Jaime smiled as he lifted Myrcella up from her bed. ”This Tommen, is your little sister, Myrcella”

”Cella” he said curiously looking at the little baby in Jaime’s arms. 

Jaime and Cersei smiled at each other as Tommen kept saying ”Cella” and carefully brushing a hand over her head. 

”You’re doing great sweetheart. So nice to your sister” she said

He smiled. ”I love Cella”

”We too. Did you have a good time with grandma and grandpa?” She asked

He nodded. ”Uncle Ty-ty come”

She gasped dramatically, already knowing Tyrion had dropped by to play with Tommen this morning since Tywin and Joanna were exhausted after a rough night with him missing Jaime and Cersei. ”Did uncle Tyrion come? Did you have fun?”

He nodded. ”Ty-ty funny” he said giggling

She smiled. ”I know sweetheart”. She looked at Jaime and smiled. 

After a while he put Myrcella back in her bed. ”This is for you my love” he said kissing her and handing her her favorite flowers and a small box. 

”Oh honey, what’s all this?”

”I think it’s called a push gift, though I prefer to call it something less…sexist…It’s just a little something from all of us because you are the best mum and wife there is and you did so good last night. I’m so proud of you” he said kissing her as Tommen crawled up between them and rested his head in Jaime’s lap yawning. He brushed a hand through Tommen’s hair and kissed his head as Cersei opened her gift. 

She opened the box and smiled widely when she saw the diamond Cartier love bracelet. ”Oh Jaime! It’s beautiful! I love it, thank you” she kissed him

”Of course my love. I know you’ve always wanted one and what better opportunity to get you something called a love bracelet than when you just gave birth to our second child. I love you Cers”

She smiled widely, tears in her eyes and pressed her forehead against his as she nodded. ”I love you too”. She said and kissed him again. 

They stayed like that for a moment. Myrcella sleeping peacefully beside them and Tommen sleeping in Jaime’s lap.


	53. 2019

February 2019

Ages: 20

Cersei rang the doorbell on Jaime’s house when Joanna opened the door. 

”Cersei, hello darling. I’m going out soon but I’m guessing you're here to see my son” she said hugging her

She smiled. ”Yes. He promised to help me study for this entrepreneurship test I have coming up” she quickly added to not make it seem like she was there for any other reason

Jaime came down the stairs. ”Cers. Hi” he said giving her a quick kiss

Tywin entered the hallway as well. ”Joanna dear, ready to go?”

”You two look amazing” Cersei said

”Thank you dear. We’re having date night” Joanna answered. ”Goodbye darlings” she said exiting the door

Tywin followed her but grabbed Jaime’s arm before he headed out the door. ”Don’t be a fool. Don’t get the girl pregnant” he said for Jaime’s ears only before shutting the door

He ignored his father and snaked his arms around her waist pulling her close. ”Unfortunately my annoying little brother is home too” he kissed her. ”Otherwise I’d take you right here right now” he whispered in her ear

She giggled. ”Jaime! You promised to help me study, remember?”

He sighed. ”So I did…”

”Work first, reward later” she said taking his hand and walking upstairs. ”I don’t mean to be paranoid or anything but I swear someone took photos of me outside your house before Joanna opened the door”

”What? Really? Seems like the press knows then…They’ve been writing about my family for years and have always been speculating about my girlfriends, seems like they got it right this time”

”My father and brother are not going to be happy if they see those pictures…”

”And they’re happy now?”

She giggled. ”No”

”I think it’s about time. I want the whole world to know you’re mine” he said pulling her into his bedroom while she giggled

”The pictures of you they’ve taken during the years does not do you any justice” she said throwing her arms around his neck

His eyebrows rose. ”Really? You’ve been checking me out on photos before we met?”

She rolled her eyes and blushed. ”Oh come on. Of course I knew who you were. Everyone knew who you were” she kissed him. ”I always thought you looked hot”

”You thought I was hot?”

”Oh come on Jaime! Have you ever taken a long look at yourself? Your bright green eyes, your perfect blonde thick hair, these damn muscles” she said running her hands over his body. ”I could never ever imagine us being like this together though” 

He smiled. ”Like what?”

”Ridiculously in love”

”Oh my Cersei, how I love you” he said picking her up by her waist and spinning her around

She giggled in happiness and when he stopped she snaked her legs around his waist. ”I love you too” she said kissing him deeply

After studying for two hours Jaime was starting to get really distracted. He began kissing her neck. ”You’re so beautiful…”

She giggled. ”Jaime, I need to study some more”

”So why are you giggling?”

”Because you always make me giggle like I’m a 5 year old girl”

”And why is that do you think?”

She giggled again. ”I don’t know”

”Because you’re in love with me…” he said kissing his way up to her lips from her neck

She nodded after a long kiss. ”I am”

She brushed the books and pens between them down on the floor and climbed to sit in his lap facing him. ”So, your birthday is tomorrow. What do you want to do?” She said throwing her arms around his neck

”I wanna fuck you, all day long…” he said kissing her neck

She laughed. ”Jaime! Be serious”

”I mean it. Cers, I’m almost 21, what did you think I was gonna say? Besides, you should’ve asked me before climbing on to my lap making me all horny if you wanted a real answer”

”Oh and you weren’t horny before that?” 

”I’m always horny for you…especially when you’re actually present” he whispered in her ear

She playfully rolled her eyes. ”You’re such a boy”

”Oh honey, and you’re such a girl. Have you seen your room? I don’t think I’ve ever looked at so much pink at once in my entire life”

”Yes. I’m such a girl. Be happy! I happen to know you very much enjoy me being a girl and my girly…parts…”

He groaned in response. ”Mmm…I do” he said kissing her neck

She giggled. ”I can stay over if you want”

”Mmm we’re not gonna get much sleep then” he said kissing her neck and moving both hands down to her ass squeezing it

”Don’t tire us out too much sweetheart, I’m all yours all day tomorrow as well”

”You’re spending my whole birthday with me?”

”Yes, if you want. The whole night tonight and whole day tomorrow I’m yours”

He beamed. ”I want nothing else” he kissed her. ”I love you Cers”

She smiled against his lips, lightly brushing them. ”I love you too. Your parents won’t mind me sleeping over?”

He shook his head. ”No, they can’t deny me that, tomorrow’s my birthday. Besides, we slept in the same room in New York, remember?”

She giggled. ”How can I forget. You were on me all the time”

He shrugged. ”I just took every opportunity I got” he said wiggling his eyebrows

”So let’s take this opportunity as well” she said kissing his neck

He made a move to flip them around and leaving her on her back. He took off his shirt before reaching down to kiss her

She ran her hands over his muscles and moaned loudly. Her moan was the sweetest sound he’d ever heard. 

”Oh honey, how I adore you” he sighed

Tyrion threw the bedroom door open and stomped in looking at his phone. ”Hey Jaime can I borrow your watch?”

”Tyrion! For fucks sake! Get out!”

Tyrion looked up from his phone and smirked. ”Well hello there Cersei, didn’t see you there. My brother couldn’t keep his hands off you I see”

Cersei giggled and sat up. 

”Oh no, you’re not going anywhere sweetheart. He’s leaving, not you” Jaime said pulling her into his lap and hugging her tightly. 

”I just wanted to borrow your watch” Tyrion said

”Take whatever you want, just leave and don’t come back”

Tyrion threw his hands upp in a surrender move. ”Sure brother, stress down”

Jaime smirked. ”That’s exactly what I was doing until you entered”

Cersei hit him across his chest. ”Jaime!”

Tyrion made a throwing up sound. ”Ugh…leaving. Bye” he said slamming the door closed

”Wanna go camping tomorrow?” Jaime asked

”What? Camping? In London? Are you crazy?”

”No, not in London you weirdo. An hour or two away”

”But why?”

”Because It’s my birthday and we wouldn’t have to be quiet” he said wiggling his eyebrows

She laughed and laid down beside him. ”So you basically want to go on a sex weekend with me in the middle of nowhere for your birthday?”

He shrugged. ”Basically”

She laughed. ”Come here you horny weirdo” she said pulling him down on her kissing him

”Is that a yes?”

”I’m not really into the idea of camping in February, or at all really, I’ll probably freeze to death so we’ll see if you have a girlfriend to bring back to London again BUT since it’s your birthday AND I love you, I’ll do it”

”I’ll keep you warm baby” he said kissing her

She giggled. ”Oh I don’t doubt you will”

He kissed her again. ”I love you too” he kissed his way down to her cardigan and opened it. ”In fact, let me show you how much I love you”


	54. 2036

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Tommen’s back for you guys who just loves his little ways❤️

September 2036

Ages: J 38, C 38, T 2.5

Jaime, Cersei and Tommen were all sitting down having dinner. 

”Don’t like” Tommen said determined crossing his arms.

Cersei sighed. ”Tommen, this is getting really frustrating. Please, just eat your dinner”

”No!”

”Tommen, stop yelling. Now, eat your dinner before mummy gets angry, tonight again”

”Nooooo!!” He yelled kicking his legs in the air so they bumped against the table, crossing his arms and shaking his head

”Tommen!” Jaime said determined and putting a firm hand around his chin so he was forced to look at his dad.   
”That’s unacceptable, stop it. Now, use your words. Why won’t you eat?”

”Don’t like onion”

”Fine. Then eat everything except the onion, without complaints and then you can play” he said using Tommen’s spoon to pull aside the onion

Cersei sighed deeply and leaned forward, one hand rubbing her 7 month pregnant bump and one rubbing the headache in her forehead. 

”Honey, are you alright?” Jaime asked resting a hand over the table on her cheek

”Yeah…just tired”

”So why don’t you take a long bath after dinner and lay down in bed with a book. I’ll join you when our little troublemaker is asleep”

She looked up at him and smiled. ”Thank you baby” she said leaning in over the table to kiss him

”Of course” he said smiling back

”Me your baby mummy” Tommen said tilting his head 

She smiled. ”Yes sweetheart. You and your little sister in mummy’s belly are my little babies and daddy’s my big baby, okay?” She said kissing his head and running a hand through his blonde curls. ”Maybe you should have a bath after dinner. You’re dirty darling”

He stubbornly shook his head. ”No mummy” he shoveled a last spoon of food into his mouth and smiled. ”Done mummy. Play?” He asked

”That was our deal” Jaime said raising and lifting Tommen up and putting him down on the floor. He instantly ran to their living room where he found a few toys. 

She sighed and leaned back in her chair with both hands cupping her bump. ”I’m really not in the mood for…his mood” she said to Jaime, gesturing to Tommen

”So don’t deal. He’s just a little stubborn, we won dinner, drop the rest for tonight. We’ll take the bath situation tomorrow” he said stretching his hand over the table. She did the same and entwined it in his. ”Have I ever told you how much I love you my sweet husband?”

He smiled. ”Once or twice. I love you too. How are you feeling?”

”Tired, acid reflux, our little girl kicking around in here” she said stroking her bump. ”You know, just the usual pregnant stuff”

”Sooo…bad time to ask for sex?” He said smiling his most charming smile

She laughed and rose to her feet walking around the table to stand beside him. ”I’ll see you in bed when Tommen’s asleep” she said kissing his cheek

He caught her wrist before she could leave. ”Is that a yes?”

She giggled. ”It’s not a no. It depends on how good you are at hornying me up” she said sending him a blowing kiss before leaving. 

”Mummy’s going to bed Tommen, come and give me a hug”

He ran towards her and hugged her. ”Night mummy”

”Good night sweetheart. Sleep well” she said kissing the top of his head

”Night sis sis” he said kissing her bump and her heart swelled at that. She turned towards Jaime with tears in her eyes and an ”Awww” expression on her face. He’d heard and seen everything and instantly smiled back. 

She hugged Tommen closer to her. ”Mummy loves you so much Tommen. Now, be good to daddy and listen to him. No arguments, okay?”

He nodded. ”Okay mummy”

”Good” she released him and he ran back to his toys. She turned to Jaime. ”I’ll see you after 8” she said before heading upstairs to her bubble bath. 

A while later Tommen tripped on the step between their kitchen and living room and fell hitting his forehead. He screamed loud and started crying hysterically. “Daddyyyy!” He cried and Jaime rushed to his side, briefly inspecting the small bleeding mark in his forehead realizing he was quite fine before picking him up in his arms and hugging him to him. Tommen kept crying against his shoulder while Jaime rubbed his back.  
“Schhhh sweetheart. It’s alright, everyone falls sometimes. You’re alright”

“Daddyyyy” he kept saying as he cried against Jaime’s shoulder

“Schhh sweetheart. Daddy’s here. You’re okay”

He calmed down a little but kept crying. “Hug mummy too”

“Yes, we can go upstairs and hug mummy too” he said kissing his head and carrying him upstairs. He knocked on the bathroom door. “Babe? I’m sorry to disturb but we have a sad and hurt little guy out here”

“Really? What happened?” She asked while getting out of the tub and wrapping her crimson Mrs Lannister robe around her. She came out the door and Tommen turned his head with red teary eyes. She saw the bleeding mark in his forehead.   
“Oh sweetheart! What happened?” She asked rubbing a hand over his cheek

“He fell over the step in the living room”

“Oh. Well you know what Tommen? That step is a little dangerous. Mummy’s also tripped over that step, daddy too, several times actually” she said sitting down on the edge of the bed holding him in her lap while Jaime went to get bandaids and something to clean off the blood with. 

When cleaned up and with a little Disney bandaid in his forehead Tommen laid down between them content in their bed and closed his eyes while both parents kissed his forehead and held him close between them. After a while he’d fallen asleep and Jaime smiled. 

“I’ll carry him to bed and you can finish that bath of yours” 

“Thank you honey. You’re so good to us both” she said kissing him before slipping back inside their bathroom. 

A few minutes past 8 the door to their bathroom slowly opened and Jaime stepped inside. ”There’s my goddess” he said sitting on the floor by the tub and leaning in to kiss her. 

She smiled and took his hand in hers at the edge of the tub. ”He’s asleep?” She asked

He nodded. ”Yes. He woke when I carried him but he fell asleep almost instantly when in bed. I actually expected more of a fight since that’s well, his thing nowadays. He’s a little douchebag right now” he said laughing

”Jaime!” She said hitting him across his chest. 

”Hey! You splashed water all over my shirt”

”And you called our 2.5 year old sun a douchebag”

They looked at each other and started laughing at the same time. 

“My mummy heart hurt real bad when he tripped over that step and you came up here with him crying”

“Yeah. I’m just happy it didn’t get any worse than that little mark in his forehead, I freaked out in my mind before checking it and realizing he was fine. That kid really needs to learn how to fall on his hands”

She laughed. 

”Come on, let’s get you out of there”

”Why?”

”Because your husband wants to…’cuddle’ you…” he said smirking

She giggled and rolled her eyes but stood up in the tub. ”Help me up handsome” she said stretching out her hands

He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her out of the tub and spun her around a few times. She squealed and laughed in surprise. ”You’re all wet now” she said giggling

”Oh right, because someone hadn’t already splashed water all over me”

”You’re crazy. That’s a 2000 pound suit you just ruined with bath oil”

”I don’t care. I can buy another suit, but I can’t buy that pure laugh of happiness I got out of you” he said putting her down on her feet again and pressing his forehead against hers. “Besides, our son already smudged blood and tears all over the shoulders, though I don’t mind that either. He needed me and I was there for him, that’s all I care about”

”You’re so sweet Jaime”

”I know right” he said picking her up in his arms and carrying her to their bed. ”So, are we horny yet?” He asked her kissing her neck

She giggled. ”Yes dear, you did a very good job”

He smirked and moved his hands over her body. ”Sooo…sex?” He asked

She giggled. “What’s the deal with you tonight? Nagging about sex since dinner”

“Well. Being around my beautiful wife is obviously the biggest reason but I’ve just been feeling it all day”

“Then come closer and kiss me” she said with a playful smile on her face

“You mean...sex?” He said hopefully

She giggled. ”Jesus Jaime you’re like a teenager! Yes, we’re going to have sex. Just be careful, I haven’t been feeling too well today”

”Then let me make you feel better baby” he said kissing his way down her body to her womanhood where he licked her clit until she screamed his name. 

”Schhh my love, we don’t want to wake up our son”

”How the hell do you expect me to be quiet when you do that” she said still breathing heavily

He laughed and kissed her. ”Now you know how I feel, like all the time”

She laughed and rolled around standing on all four and turning her head around. ”Will you just fuck me already?” 

He groaned and threw off his clothes before pressing a kiss to her back and pushing inside her from behind. He moved his hands up and down over her breasts and bump while slowly pushing in and out of her. When he felt himself being close he brought her up in his lap.   
”I want to see those beautiful eyes of yours when I finish” he said kissing her as she moved up and down in his lap. He came with a strangled gasp in their kiss. 

”Mmm…amazing as always with you” he hummed against her neck

”Mmm I agree” 

She laid back down and motioned for him to spoon her. ”I love you Jaime, you’re just the best”

He smiled and kissed her shoulder while pulling up the covers over them. ”I love you too”


	55. 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy that people are enjoying this fic and even want me to post everyday! And I’m sorry I can’t fulfill that request but I’ll try updating as much as possible knowing people like this❤️ 
> 
> I literally just finished this chapter while on the train being bored the hell out of my mind and wanting to escape a little so here we go. Enjoy!

June 2021  
Ages: J 23, C 22

The morning after Cersei’s undergraduate graduation

She woke up before him and sat up, slightly confused before remembering the day and night before. She’d actually graduated and even though she’d been accepted to do her master’s degree this fall she was officially a graduated fashion journalist and couldn’t be happier until she saw the blonde muscled man beside her, aka her boyfriend. Her absolute favorite person in the world had been there to celebrate her yesterday and of course the celebrations had continued back to their home and bedroom. 

She smiled and stretched content, still feeling a hint of ache between her legs from yesterday’s activities with Jaime. Eyes still closed he pulled her closer to him with the arm that was wrapped around her waist, pressing her back to his front. 

”Good morning sweetheart” he said gently kissing her cheek

She smiled. ”Good morning”

She felt his hands slowly starting to caress her front and squeezing her breasts and she sighed longingly in response. ”Slept well?” He asked

She sighed and smiled. ”Indeed. You?”

”Always. I had amazing, and a little drunken, sex my girlfriend and fell asleep with a smile on my face while hugging her. I slept like a baby” he said kissing her neck

She giggled ”Can’t object to that” she said turning around to face him. ”Hi” she said brushing a hand over his face and kissing him

He smiled. ”Hi. Did you have fun yesterday? Graduating and all”

She nodded and smiled. ”I did. Though I’m pretty sure your brother made it his mission to get me as drunk as possible” she said frowning and rubbing her forehead at her headache

He laughed. ”Yeah. You’re lucky I took you home before that could happen”

“Oh I do remember your mother wanting to take me home with her so you couldn’t, how did she express it now again? ‘Take advantage of your drunk girlfriend’”

He laughed. “If she only knew how much you like when I take advantage of you when you’re drunk” he said wiggling his eyebrows

”Oh my sweet Jaime, you weren’t that sober yourself. And I don’t remember what kind of weird drunken sex we had but I’m still aching down there” she said laughing

”Luckily I do. And I’m happy to show you” he said climbing on top of her kissing her. 

She laughed. ”I bet you are. But first, painkillers and breakfast, please”

He sighed. ”Only because you’re the best” he said giving her a kiss and putting on his robe before heading downstairs. ”Oh! And please have something on to cover up that extremely sexy body of yours when I’m back, or else I’m not responsible for what happens when I do come back” he said gesturing with a hand to her naked body

She pulled away the covers completely and stood on her knees on the bed. ”Whatever do you mean?” She said tilting her head, blinking with her eyelashes and biting lightly on a fingertip. 

He groaned. ”Now you only have yourself to blame missy” he said throwing himself over her tilting them both back on the bed. She squealed and giggled in response. He kissed her and let his robe slide off him as she laced her legs around his waist and threw her arms around his neck, closing the last distance between them as he put on a condom and entered her. 

“I love you” she said kissing the tip of his nose when they’d both finished

“I love you too. And I’m so proud of you”

She smiled. “I know. You told me yesterday, like a thousand times” she giggled

”When do our flight leave now again?” He asked

“9pm. And I have another gift I want”

He rose his eyebrows and chuckled. “Because the jewelry you got wasn’t enough?”

She laughed. “This gift is for both of us really, trust me”

“Alright, what do you want?”

“I want to join the mile-high club”

“Wh...what? What did you just say?”

She giggled. “You heard me. And I have the perfect plan for it”

He laughed. “I bet you do” he kissed her. “But yes, I’m game”

“Really?!”

“Uhm..YEAH!!”

“Yeeeey! How exciting” she said squealing and jumping out of bed to dress. 

He laughed and stood behind her to hug her. “You’re so cute”

She smiled. “And you should get dressed so I don’t drain you before we get to join the mile-high”

He laughed and smacked her ass before walking inside their walk in closet. 

When dressed she went in and hugged him from behind. “Thank you for taking me to Paris. It’s so romantic”

He smiled. “Well, my love, I am kind of a romantic if I get to say so myself”

She walked around him to kiss him. “You are very romantic Jaime, honestly, the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for so far, and you’re only 23! I can’t wait to see how romantic you are in 20 years if this just keeps getting better and better” she kissed him again. 

“You plan on staying with me for another 20 years?”

“Yeah! I mean, we’re not engaged yet or anything but yeah. I love you, why wouldn’t I want to be with you in 20 years” she shrugged 

He smiled. “I love you too. And obviously I’d love that too, so if I don’t screw up and like piss you off for real before then I’ll be the happiest man ever alive”

She giggled. “And I f you can deal with my mood swings for another 20 years I’ll seriously give you a medal or something”

“You’re the only medal I want”

She smiled. “There we go. My romantic boyfriend” she said kissing him. “Now, take your hands off me so I can finish packing”

He laughed but gave her a last kiss before letting go of her so they both could finish up packing.   
—————————————————————  
4pm: 

“Hey babe?”

“Yeah?” She answered

“I was thinking we leave now and we can have dinner at the airport. It’s a little early to leave now but if we do we still have time for queues”

“I say yes to that”

“Alright. Let’s carry everything out to your car”

“I’m not driving though”

“Why not?”

“Because I hate those fucking parking spaces at the airport. And you’re a better driver than me”

“If you mean a ruder driver than yeah, I am. You have to hustle a little when driving and parking in this town”

She rolled her eyes. “I know I know, you’ve told me a thousand times before”

“And yet you never learn” he teased. 

She pouted in response

“Oh sweetheart...don’t worry, I love you anyways” he said reaching for her waist and kissing her

“Sooo...enough for you to drive?”

He laughed. “Enough for anything in the world baby. But yes, I’ll drive”

She beamed and kissed him. “Thank you honey”

”Mmm I don’t want to leave...I just want to kiss you” he said kissing her deeply

She giggled. “Come on, let’s go. We have a lot of kissing to do in Paris” she said taking his hand walking downstairs  
—————————————————————  
On the plane: 

”Okay, so, this is the plan:” she whispered. “I walk quickly to the toilet while holding my mouth like I’m sick. When I’ve entered it you go after me with one of those throw up paper bags. Knock five times and I’ll know it’s you, okay? Hopefully no one will notice it too much since the lighting is dimmed and almost everyone’s asleep”

He swallowed hard and could only nod in response. 

She gave him a small smile before walking towards the toilet looking like she’s sick. 

A couple of minutes later he took the brown throw up paper bag in his hand and followed her before knocking five times. When she opened the door he noticed a flight attendant watching him so he took a worried look on his face. “Are you alright?” He asked staring with big eyes into her eyes so she understood something was up. 

“No” she said desperately 

“My poor baby, here, I’ll hold your hair up” he said as he entered and closed the door after seeing the flight attendant leaving them alone. 

When the door was closed she kissed him deeply before turning around and wiggling out of her panties and pulling up her skirt. 

He pulled his cock out and stroked it while squeezing her breasts and kissing her neck.

“You’re such a little bad girl” he said trying not to laugh too loudly

“Fuck me Jaime, now” she said moaning

He didn’t need to be told twice as he put on the condom he’d sneaked into his back pocket and pushed hard inside her. He thrust hard and fast in and out of her while muffling his moaning against her neck, shoulder and back. She muffled her own in his hand. 

When done she pulled up her panties and fixed her skirt before turning around and kissing him a while. 

“So, now you walk out back to your seat pretending like you took care of me”

He smirked. “I did take care of you”

She slapped him over his chest. “Jaime! Wipe that smirk off your face! You can at least pretend like you didn’t just fuck me in here” 

He kept smirking. “As you say my bossy love”. He kissed her one last time before exiting and walking back to his seat. She followed him shortly trying to look sick. 

“Why did you tie your hair up?” He asked when she sat down next to him

“I want to look like I just threw up all over their toilet, don’t I?”

He laughed. “Sure babe”. He kissed her cheek and asked her if she felt better as the same flight attendant as before walked past them.   
—————————————————————  
”I’m taking a shower” she announced as she rose from the bed they’d crashed in and fallen asleep when they’d arrived. 

“Noo, why? Stay here and cuddle” he said catching her wrist

She laughed. “Because we’ve just spent several hours on a flight with germs and stuff and I feel gross”

“Stay...please?”

She kissed him. “I’ll be quick, I promise. I’ll be right back in your arms” she said kissing him again before walking inside their hotel bathroom. 

After washing her hair she felt him step in the shower behind her and snaking his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek. 

She smiled. “Missed me that shortly huh?”

“You bet I fucking did”

She turned around in his arms and kissed him. “I love you so much”

“I love you too” he kissed her softly. 

She put some shampoo in his hair as well and let it wash out before they kissed some more and walked out of the shower to crash on the bed in the bathrobes where they held each other closely and kissed until they fell asleep.


	56. 2037

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. Some sweet family smut, (and couple smut), and Tommen being a cute and curious child <3 
> 
> Enjoy!

May 2037

Ages: J 39, C 38, T 3, M 6 months

Cersei woke early on a Saturday morning and checked the time on her phone when she felt someone tickling her side. She giggled and squealed a little in surprise before turning back around and facing the source. 

His eyes were still closed but he was grinning like a fool. ”Morning beautiful” he said opening his eyes

She smiled. ”Good morning you grinning fool. I didn’t know you were awake” she giggled and leaned closer to him and kissed him. ”You need to stop tickling me you weirdo, I’m 38 years old”

”Huh? You mean like this?” He asked smiling while tickling her. 

”Ah! Jaime! Stop! Didn’t you learn your lesson a few mornings ago when you did the exact same thing and I accidentally kicked you between your legs?”

He groaned. ”Yeah…right…well, that sucked” he said laughing

”You can tickle our children instead. They love it when you tickle them and swing them around while their mummy tells you to be careful, making them laugh even more”

He smiled. ”I’ll leave the tickling to our children then and the squeezing to you” he said wiggling his eyebrows before his hands travelled all over her body before settling on her boobs, squeezing them while kissing her neck. 

She moaned as his hands travelled lower and sneaked down her panties where he started stroking her towards the first orgasm of the day. She panted and felt herself getting closer and closer when suddenly their bedroom door swung open and Tommen stepped inside rubbing his eyes. ”Mummy?” 

Jaime quickly withdrew his hand and she sighed in frustration, closing her eyes a short moment and catching her breath before turning around to face Tommen. 

”Hi sweetheart. What are you doing up so early?” She said gesturing for him to come closer. When he stood beside the bed she lifted him up in her lap and kissed his head. 

”Couldn’t sleep” he said. ”Daddy!” He yelled while absolutely beaming since he’d been in a dad phase lately. 

”Come to daddy sweetheart” he said holding out his arms as Tommen threw himself into Jaime’s arms. He fell asleep shortly in his arms with Jaime stroking his hair and Cersei rubbing his back. 

”I guess he was still tired after all” he said 

”You know you’re his favorite right?”

He laughed. ”Yeah, at least for now” he said kissing the top of Tommen’s head. 

”I think I’ll carry him back to his bed. He’ll be more comfortable there” he said before carrying Tommen back to his bed. He came back and closed their bedroom door again. 

”Where were we?” He asked smirking as he laid down under the covers in the same position as before Tommen interrupted. 

”I think you were about to give me the most powerful orgasm in weeks” she said sighing as he began stroking her between her legs again

He laughed a little. ”Remember the days when we could have uninterrupted sex?”

She laughed. ”Those were the days. But I do love our kids. We did good, they’re actually very cute”

”We might be a bit biased there my love, but I agree. And of course they’re cute, they came out of you” he said kissing her. 

”Now, let me continue on that orgasm of yours” he said working his fingers faster. She moaned and panted as she got closer to release several times just in time for him to drew away. When he finally let the waves wash over her she indeed had the most powerful orgasm in weeks. Her toes curled, hands gripped the sheets and she couldn’t hear a single thing even if her life would have depended on it. When she came down and caught her breath her mind was just mush, she couldn’t even remember what her last thought had been. 

”Oh my god Jaime…” she panted as he kept slowly stroking her to keep the high of her orgasm longer when suddenly Tommen stood by their door again. 

”Daddy? What are you doing to mummy?” He asked when they both turned their heads. They both sighed deeply. 

”Nothing sweetheart. Daddy was just...helping mummy with something” he said sending her a dirty look as she tried not to laugh. “What is it?” He asked getting up and crouching infront of him, thanking the gods he wasn’t naked, yet at least.

”Woke up again. Can I have milk and watch tv please?” He asked innocently. He was a real sweetheart most of the time, especially when he wanted something. Lucky for his parents, the things he wanted were usually simple requests like a glass of milk and morning tv. 

”Of course sweetheart! Here, I’ll help you” he said carrying him in his arms and walking downstairs. He sat him down on the kitchen island and poured him some milk and made him some breakfast before carrying it and him upstairs again. 

”Daddy?”

“Yes sweetheart?”

“What did you and mummy do?” He asked with a frowning face

Jaime sucked in a breath as he tried to think of something child appropriate to say as explanation. How did he end up in this situation? Wasn’t it like 10 years too early? 

“Daddy was just kissing mummy a little”

”Why?” He asked deeply confused

Jaime laughed a little. “Because...” he said tickling Tommen a little so he laughed his cute laugh. “...we’ve been through this so many times. Daddy loves mummy, and I like kissing her”

Tommen made a grossed out face. "No kissing my mummy" he said pointing and accusing finger at Jaime

He laughed “Sweetheart, without daddy loving mummy you wouldn’t be here”

“Why not?” He asked frowning again

Jaime sighed. Why couldn’t he just keep his big mouth shut and stop over explaining things, everything he said seemed to make his son ask more questions.  
“Because that’s just how it is sweetheart. You wanna know a secret?”

He nodded. 

“You’re a living proof of mummy and daddy loving each other, and we both love you very much. You're our whole world, you and Cella”

He beamed in response as he felt really special and planted a wet saliva infused kiss on Jaime’s cheek. Jaime only smiled in response. The kiss would have been gross if it wasn’t for the fact that it came from his own 3 year old. 

Tommen gasped when they got upstairs and Jaime settled him and his breakfast in the tv room there. ”I can eat upstairs?!” He asked shocked 

”Schhh. Don’t tell mummy or Cella. It’s our little secret” he said kissing his cheek. Tommen beamed and settled himself comfortably on the carpet, leaning his back on the sofa while becoming completely enchanted by the children’s program at the tv. 

He went back into his and Cersei’s bedroom where he found her just as he left her, smelling like sex and absurdly gorgeous. He quietly closed the door behind him before walking inside and laying down next to her. 

“You handled that like a pro my love” she said kissing him

“Oh you have no idea. You owe me. Big time” 

She laughed. “Come on, it wasn’t that bad”

“Oh you missed something. When I thought we were in the clear, he asked me what I was doing to you as we walked upstairs again. I told him I was just kissing you a little. He asked me why. I told him we’ve been through this before, because we love each other and then my stupid ass had to go a step further instead of leaving it there so of course I added that if we didn’t love each other he wouldn’t exist. To explain this shortly; He now believes that our little secret is that he is a living proof of how much his mummy and daddy loves each other. Oh, and that he’s having breakfast here upstairs on the carpet in front of the tv”

“No! Not the upstairs carpet Jaime! That’s an expensive carpet”

He laughed. “So stop buying expensive furniture dear. Have you forgotten the fact that we have two young children?”

“Oh trust me. I birthed them. I’ll never forget”

He laughed and shook his head. ”I remember that too. I think my hands still have scars from you squeezing them”

She hit him across his chest ”Oh please. If you think that hurt you’re ridiculous” 

”I know it hurt my love, I know. You’re the best” he said kissing her. ”Which birth hurt the most? I don’t think I’ve asked it before”

She shook her head. ”I think Tommen was the worst. Not because because of his size or anything considering they were both about the same size but because his birth took over 17 damn hours. I don’t think I’ve ever been in so much pain during such a long time. Myrcella’s birth was just as painful, but during a lot shorter time”

”I read it usually goes quicker with the second child”

“You know that carpet is going to be ruined after this morning” she said switching subject back to the present. 

He shrugged. “I don’t care. Do you know how happy he was? It’s worth it”

She smiled. “I guess it is. And at least you didn’t lie to him. He is living proof of us loving each other. Even if he was an accident he was a very welcome accident” she laughed

He laughed and smirked playfully as he climbed on top of her. “I didn’t tell him the detail about him being living proof of us loving WITH each other. But I figured that can wait a decade or so”

She giggled. “Care to love with me now?”

He smirked and undressed both of them. “Abso-fucking-lutely” 

She cupped his cheek when he’d pulled up the covers over them just in case their son might show up again. “At 39 you are the best dad, husband and lover there is. I love you Jaime, you and our children and our home and our sex, so much” she kissed him

He smiled. “Same baby. I love you too”

She kissed him deeply and put her legs around his waist. ”Make love to me Jaime” 

He smiled and kissed her, letting his tongue dance with hers as he entered her. 

”Oh Jaime…right there…Oh my god…” she kept moaning over and over as he moaned and groaned himself against her neck, lips and hair. 

He closed his eyes and kissed her deeply as he moved a hand between where they were joined and rubbed her clit towards her second orgasm of the day when he felt himself getting close. 

They both came with strangled gasps in a kiss as they tried to be quiet in order to not attract the attention of their children. 

They stayed quiet just kissing for a while before their day started with their young children.


	57. 2019

April 2019

Ages: J 21, C 20

Cersei was dancing with a guy she knew from university. He’d asked her for a quick dance at the gala their families were attending and she’d only said yes while Jaime was stuck in the restroom queue because she didn’t want to be rude in front of her father. Suddenly someone interrupted in the middle of the dance and took the lead of her. 

”Jaime? You’re back” she said smiling widely

”I thought we were clear I’m the only one who gets to dance with you nowadays” he whispered in her ear as they swayed back and forth to the slow music

She scoffed. ”Jealous?”

”Actually? Yes, you’re MY girlfriend”

She rolled her eyes nonchalantly. ”It was just a dance. Stop being like this, you know you’re the one I’m going home with, it doesn’t matter who I dance with while you’re in the restroom”

”Oh okay. So you can dance with any guy who fancies you?”

”That felt ambigious Jaime”

He shrugged. ”Maybe it was”

”Are you slut shaming me?” She couldn’t believe it. 

His eyebrows rose. ”Excuse me?” That wasn’t what he meant, he was just angry and extremely jealous. 

”You heard me. You don’t even seem to realize it yourself but you’re being the biggest asshole ever right now”

”Oh really? I’m not the one who danced with mr.thinking he actually has a shot over there while my other half was at the restroom” he said gesturing to the guy who was leaving

”You know he doesn’t”

”You’re mine” he whispered ignoring her as he tightened his grip on her. 

She shook her head and felt the tears moving from the back of her eyes to the front, she couldn’t stand it. A minute more and she would cry. ”You’re an ass” she said breaking free. ”I’m no ones, I’m my own. My own person who takes my own decisions. You have no right to slut shame me or tell me what to do, even if you’re my boyfriend” she said before taking the skirts of her long golden dress in hand and walking away. 

The tears were streaming down her face now and she didn’t even know why. She just knew that she didn’t want anyone seeing her cry, and so she decided to walk upstairs in the giant mansion to be alone for a moment or two. 

After a few minutes of trying to breathe and calm down she felt someones arms snaking around her, no, not someones arms, HIS arms. 

Before she could turn around he whispered ”I’m sorry” in her ear. 

She wiped away the last of her tears and turned around. ”I know, I’m sorry too. I didn’t mean to make you jealous”

He smiled. ”Come here” he said pulling her closer and kissing her. 

She smiled back and threw her arms around his neck before kissing him back. ”I don’t want to be here anymore”

He shook his head and sighed. ”Me neither”

She sighed and took his hand in hers slowly walking towards the stairs leading downstairs. 

”What are you doing?” He asked confused

”Walking back to the gala?” She answered like a question

”But I thought you didn’t want to?”

She laughed a small laugh. ”I don’t, but we both have to”

”Or do we?” He said wiggling his eyebrows. 

”You have that look on your face. Tell me more”

”I was thinking we could leave, go back to my bedroom and watch a movie? Maybe have our own private fun?”

She giggled. ”Come on weirdo” she said walking downstairs

”Where are we going?”

”Uhm, you just promised me to leave, right?”

He laughed. ”Oh how I love you. You’re the best” he said kissing her cheek

”Take me to your bed my prince” she said looking up at him with glittering eyes. 

”As my lady wishes” he said bowing before lifting her up in his arms, spinning around before walking out the door to his family’s driver with her giggling and kissing his neck. 

”Mr. Lannister, Miss. Baratheon. Where to?” The driver asked

”Home” Jaime answered letting Cersei down back on her feet. 

The driver watched them with a smile when they fooled around in the car and giggled like a newly married couple when entering the Lannister mansion. 

”Ugh I can’t breathe in this dress anymore” she said sighing as she entered Jaime’s room and reached back to pull down the zipper. When out of the dress she stripped out of her bra as well and put on one of Jaime’s t shirts laying around all while he just watched her. She laid down under the covers in his bed and turned on his tv. She giggled ”You’re just gonna stand there? Come here and hug your girlfriend”

He smiled and stripped naked as he always slept naked. He laid down next to her and pulled her close under the covers, ignoring his embarrassing hard-on.   
”You’re so damn beautiful, you know that?”

She smiled. ”You’ve told me once or twice before” she said closing her eyes and lightly pressing her forehead and nose against his. 

”I love you” he said kissing her. ”So much it hurts”

She opened her eyes and cupped his face with both hands. ”Me too Jaime. I love you too, so much” she kissed him. 

He quickly realized that sex was off the menu tonight but he didn’t care at that moment. He was content hugging her close and pressing light kisses over her face, neck and shoulders, making her feel adored until she fell asleep with a smile on her face.   
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
”Morning babe” she whispered climbing on top of him, hugging him and pressing a soft kiss to his lips

He smiled but kept his eyes closed. ”Mmm…I actually have a girlfriend. She’s kind of amazing” he said. ”But I’m quite sure she wouldn’t approve of someone kissing me”

She pinched his abs and he threw his eyes open while groaning. He laughed a little at her unamused face and then smiled.   
”Oh there she is. My beautiful girlfriend”

”That’s right. She would kill any woman who dared to touch you”

”Seems a little dramatic my love”

”No. You’re mine, Jaime Lannister. Just like I’m yours. And if you ever cheat on me, I’ll have your cock cut off your body”

”Jesus Cers…”

”Jaime…I mean it, I love you too much to ever be the other woman. I don’t share”

”I know my love, I know. I love you too” he kissed her softly. ”But you don’t ever have to worry about anything like that. I won’t ever cheat on you, ever. Look at you! The most beautiful young woman there is. Why would I cheat?” He kissed her softly and she smiled. “No but seriously. I love you, and I am committed to you, only you”

She smiled and stroked her hands in his hair. ”Maybe it’s too early to say, but I hope we stay together for life. I’ve never felt like this before. I love you”

He smiled back. ”Me neither. I love you. I’m so happy you didn’t go back to Paris for school, that you transferred to here”

”Me too. I love you” she said kissing him

”I love you” he said in their kiss

”I love you” she said breaking the kiss only to take off his tee she wore. 

”I love you” he said kissing her

”I love you” she said taking off her panties

”I love you more” he said flipping them around and pushing inside her while kissing her. 

“Oh Jaime...you’re so good...” she kept moaning

“Oh baby...” he kept moaning

Without even touching her clit he felt her coming and her walls pulsing and clenching around him which sent him over the edge as well. 

“Oh baby, I love you” he kissed her

She kissed him back and then tried to get back to normal breathing from her panting. 

“I love you too, so much”

A knock on the door came. “Jaime? Sweetheart, do you want your breakfast up here?” They heard Joanna asking, apparently unaware of Cersei’s presence in the house. 

They giggled as Cersei put on a tee and they both sat up under the covers in order to try and hide the morning activities they’d just engaged in. 

“Yes please!” He answered eventually. “Though I’m not alone mother. But you can come in if you want”

The door opened and Joanna stepped inside and beamed when she saw Cersei. “Cersei! Oh hello darling. I didn’t know you were here! You two must have arrived back home before anyone else so early I didn’t notice. I saw you two having a fight yesterday at the gala and just assumed this wouldn’t happen” she said waving a finger at them and grinning, obviously knowing what they’d just done with each other in there.

Jaime blushed. “Mother...”

Cersei giggled. “Well...we made up. Your son can be quite charming actually”

Joanna smiled happily. “I’m glad”

“Mother? Your point in being here right now?”

Cersei slapped him across his chest. “Jaime! Don’t be rude to your mother”

Joanna laughed. “You should listen to her. She’s very wise. And I’m quite sure you wouldn’t want your own children speaking to her like that”

“Mother!” He burst out with wide eyes as he blushed

Joanna laughed. “Alright alright...I’ll leave the two of you alone. I just came to tell you that if you want breakfast up here you need to call the chef yourself. Everyone else has already eaten”

“Right. We’ll do that. Thank you Joanna” Cersei said

“Of course darling. Please join us later today Cersei. We’re actually having the annual Lannister bowling tourney today and I would love for you to join”

“Me too” Jaime said kissing her hand that was clasped in his 

She smiled. “Alright” she said. “Though I must warn you, I’m a terrible bowler”

“Oh that’s quite alright. I’m not that good myself. Jaime always wins though. Or Tywin, they’re always the competitive ones and one or the other always gets in a bad mood when they loose” Joanna said smiling 

“Hey! I don’t get in a bad mood when I loose! Well, actually that’s not true, since I never loose”

Joanna laughed. “Alright my son, don’t scare Cersei away. I want grandchildren”

“Mother!”

“Yes?!” She said in the same voice as he had, mocking him a little. “I heard you two practicing”

“Okay mother, time to leave. Now” Jaime said making a move to rise until he realized he was naked 

“I wouldn’t rise if I were you sweetheart. I know for a fact from the sounds I heard coming from here that you’re naked”

Joanna smiled and exited Jaime’s room. “Don’t forget about my grandchildren! I want them! And I’m not getting any younger!” She yelled before she closed the door

Cersei laughed and hid her face in a pillow in embarrassment. “I can’t believe she HEARD us...Jaime that’s horrible”

“The horrible part was the whole conversation we just had with her. There’s something seriously wrong with my family” he said shaking his head

“Hey, why did she say she didn’t know I was here when she heard us having sex?” She asked taking away the pillow from her face

He shrugged. “Maybe she decided to go for the innocent ‘no need to know’ approach until she decided it was more fun to completely embarrass me”

She laughed, amused by the whole thing. “So, children huh? I’m 20 and she’s known me for like 4 months and she already wants me to have her 21 year old son’s children” 

“Do you?” He suddenly asked all serious 

“Do I what?”

“Want children? More specifically, want MY children? Someday”

“Well...uhm...yeah I’d like children I guess, someday, though absolutely not more than two...maybe not more than one actually” she giggled. “But yeah I guess I’d like your children one day. Though I’m thinking in like 10-15 years from now”

“You do?! Want MY children?!” He said excitedly 

She giggled. “Yeah. Calm down the excitement Lannister I’m not giving you any babies anytime soon”

“They’ll look like fucking half-gods” he smirked

She laughed. “A bit confident of you, don’t you think?”

“Oh I was referring to your beauty only my love” he said kissing her. “But since we’ll both be involved I’m guessing they’ll look like full on out of this world gorgeous gods then”

She laughed. “You’re crazy. 21 and planning how our children will look”

He shrugged. “I’m just telling the truth here”

She shook her head and smiled. “You’re a crazy fool Jaime Lannister. A crazy fool who I’ve fallen deeply in love with” she said climbing on top of him

“And you Cersei Baratheon are the most gorgeous and funny young lady. And I am deeply in love with you too” he said brushing her hair that was all tangled from sex 

She crashed her lips to his and soon enough, they were both naked again and giggling like two in love fools.  
—————————————————————  
Bowling alley, an hour into the game:

”You want me to help you with this one honey?” Jaime asked Cersei when her turn came up and she was at a steady last place

She sighed. ”Yeah, I guess”

He smiled and went to stand behind her, kissing her cheek before cupping the bowling ball with both his and her hands. He grinded his growing erection against her so she’d feel it and she giggled. ”Jaime, you dirty man! We’re at the bowling alley. And your family will notice that” 

”Notice what my love?”

”Oh you know perfectly well I’m talking about that erection pressing against my ass”

He kissed her neck. 

”Later” she promised. ”When your family’s not around, weirdo. Now, go sit and calm down before that thing of yours pressing against me grows even larger and your family sees it”

”Help me with it later if I’m a good boy?”

She giggled. ”Yes”

He smiled and dropped the conversation. ”Good luck babe. Love you”

”Thank you sweetheart. Love you too” she kissed him quickly

”Yeah yeah we get it…” Tyrion said rolling his eyes they both noticed when they turned around and saw his whole family staring at them as Jaime moved to sit down on his chair again. ”…you two are in love…Just role the ball already” he continued

She rolled the ball and hit half of the cones. She jumped in response and made a cheering sound since it was the best move she’d made sp far. 

”Babe, you do realize you’re suppose to knock down ALL the cones right?”

”Ha ha ha…” she said rolling her eyes as she took her seat next to him. ”Think you’re funny hmm?”

He grinned his most cocky grin. ”Oh I know I am”

She laughed and shook her head before kissing him as Tyrion went up for his turn. ”Wanna get out of here? I’m really tired and the this round is over when Tyrion’s done. I’d rather leave than loose another round”

”You know I love you, but this is kind of an annual tradition”

No one was paying them any attention so she moved her hand up and down his thigh, climbing higher and higher with her fingers every time. ”You know…No one’s home until tomorrow at my place…so we would-”

”-Let’s go” he said in response as he took her hand in his and she giggled in response at his eagerness. 

”Mother, we’re leaving”

”What? Why?”

Think fast, think fast he thought. ”Uhm…Cersei’s best friend is having trouble with her boyfriend and she promised to help, and I promised to drive her”

”Oh, okay”

”Bye” he said leaving

”Sweetheart, wait a second. I know you’re a grown up but I’d prefer if you update me. Are you coming home? Are you having dinner with us?”

”No, I uhm…I’m staying the night at Cersei’s”  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
A blowjob and a lovemaking session later:

”I love and adore you so much babe” he said pulling her closer to him and kissing her. 

She smiled. ”Funny you always say that after I give you sex” she giggled. ”But I do love you too” 

He groaned. ”Hey! I say that every day, either via phone or to your face. Even when you’re pissed at me when I’m being an ass”

”I know. And I appreciate it just as much then if not more. If you love me at my worst, well, then you’re a keeper” she kissed him

”I guess I am a keeper then” he kissed her

She giggled. ”Indeed”


	58. 2024

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just something really short and really sweet since I haven't had the time to write anything longer for now <3   
> Hopefully something longer will be up this weekend. 
> 
> Enjoy!

March 2024

Ages: J 26, C 25

”No Cers! You can’t do that, that’s all wrong” Jaime said laughing hysterically

”What? Why?”

”Wow..you’re even worse at cooking that I’ve ever realized before…I guess I have to teach you how to be an adult”

”Oh I know how be an adult”

”Do you?”

”I obviously know how to have sex like an adult, lots of it in fact” she said snaking her arms around him. “Oh and I have a job too like an adult, and I own a house with you like an adult. And I have a driver’s license and a car. I have a boyfriend like an adult, actually I soon have a husband which is very much an adult thing to have. Can’t think of anything else really but all those things happen to make me very much adult-y”

He laughed. ”Indeed you do. And I’m definitely not complaining, but that’s pretty much as far as your adult skills go”

”Hey!”

”Hey what? It’s true sweetheart. Tell me, how do you manage without me when I’m away?”

She sighed and pulled him as close as possible to her and brushed her lips against his.   
”I don’t…I miss my hubby when he’s gone” she kissed him deeply. ”Thank god for take away...and for my hubby cleaning up after me”

He laughed again. ”Don’t try do seduce me! You were the one who promised my family a home cooked dinner tomorrow, you need to practice”

She giggled. ”Yeah…I guess I thought you could do the cooking and I could do the seducing” she said wiggling her eyebrows

He laughed. ”I won’t get much cooking done when you’re around seducing me won’t I? Get that sexy ass of yours in the shower you wanted and I’ll see you back down here in 30 minutes when I’m done” he said giving her ass a smack

She giggled. ”Thank you” she said in her most girlish voice, kissing his cheek. 

She came back with her hair still damp while wearing a tight pair of black jeans and Jaime’s grey Ralph Lauren knitted sweater. 

”Hi handsome” she said walking towards him

He smiled. ”Are you wearing my sweater?”

She looked down at herself. ”Oh, yes. It’s comfy, I like it”

”You look good in it. Even if it’s like ten sizes too big for you”

”I do?” She asked confused. ”I’ve never really thought of it that way. I usually wear it when you’re not home and I miss you. It smells like you” she said inhaling the neckline of it

He smiled and grabbed her by the sweater pulling her close to him. ”I didn’t know that”

”Now you do” she said smiling back and nuzzling her nose against his. 

Suddenly she heard her phone falling from her back pocket down to the floor. “Fuck” she said turning around and bending over to pick it up. When she rose and turned back to Jaime she caught him starring at her ass. 

“Hey! Are you starring at my ass?”

He grinned. “Yes my love. I’m a dude. I also happen to love that cute butt of yours” he said pulling her back close and putting his hands on her ass and giving it a squeeze

She giggled. “Yours isn’t too bad either” she said putting her own hands on his ass and giving it an equal squeeze 

He groaned. ”Such a sexy little vixen. I can’t wait to marry you” he said smiling that damn charming smile that always made her heart throb, her mind cloudy and her whole body tremble

She cupped his face in both her hands. ”Me too. I can’t wait to call you my husband” she kissed him deeply

He sighed and broke the kiss. ”Let me just turn off the stove, and then I’ll have my way with you” he said slowly pulling away

He threw himself at her and kissed her deeply while backing her towards their living room. In the moment of passion he stumbled on the one step they had leading down from the kitchen to the living room and fell backwards with her on top of him. 

”Ouch!” He cried out in real pain. ”Ouch…fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”

She quickly got off him. ”Honey! You okay?”

”No” he said shaking his head while scrunching up his face

”Where does it hurt? What can I do?”

”My back. I swear, I can’t move”

”Hurt as in ’please help me up’ or hurt as in ’call 112 I need to go to the emergency room’?”

”Hurt as in call 112! Damn you”

”What? What did I do?”

”You and your damn sex appeal”

She laughed as she picked up her phone. ”I’m sorry but I can’t possibly take that as anything else than a compliment”

”Cers, please. Stop joking, just call”

”Calm down and try to relax. I am calling right now”

After an inspection from the ambulance and cracking his back back in place and given instructions about pain killers Cersei very slowly and carefully helped him upstairs one step at a time. 

She laughed a little when they both laid down in bed.   
“Interesting night. Who knew sex could be so dangerous?”

He groaned. “Sadly we didn’t even get to that part. Well, I’m definitely watching my steps more closely next time”

She smiled at him and kissed him softly. “Tell me when your back doesn’t hurt anymore and I’ll give you the best sex you’ve ever had”

“Really?” He asked sounding hopeful

She giggled. “Really. See it as a peace offering, it was kind of my fault why you tripped after all”

“It wasn’t but I’m not gonna argue against you giving me amazing sex...you always do though” he said tilting her head up to him to kiss her

“I do?”

“Yes. I might be the one who mostly initiate it, but you really give me experiences I’ll late forget”

“Aww Jaime” she stroked his cheek

“I mean it. Maybe it’s because of our chemistry but it’s always amazing with you. You’re a genius in bed Cers”

She blushed. “You too Jaime” she kissed him. 

“Can you help me turn so I sleep on my stomach? My back hurts too much to lay on it”

She nodded. “Only if I get to be under you and hug you all night”

He laughed. “I’ll crush you, you’re tiny”

She shook her head. “No you won’t”

He shrugged. “Alright then”

She helped him roll over so he was laying on her. 

“Much better” she said hugging him close to her. She pulled up the covers and turned off the lights. 

They laid there kissing for a while before Jaime rested his head against her shoulder and gave her one final kiss on her neck. “Goodnight Cers. Thank you for always being you, the best soon to be wife there is. I love you”

She smiled. “I love you too. Goodnight honey” she said tangling one hand in his hair and the other in his hand. 

Next morning Jaime woke up still on his stomach though not on top of Cersei anymore. 

”Good morning sugar” he said when he saw her entering their bedroom with two cups of tea. She kissed him as she sat down beside him and handed him his cup. 

”Sugar? Since when do you call me that weirdo”

He grinned. ”Since you’re sweet as sugar”

She laughed but kissed him. ”Weirdo”

”Come here sexy” he said pulling her close

She giggled. ”Trying to get laid by calling me sweet names my dear?”

He laughed hard. ”Do I look like I can have sex? More like high on painkillers”

She pouted. ”My poor baby” she said wiggling in to lay underneath him

”I wouldn’t do that if I were you”

She rolled her eyes. ”I’ve told you a thousand times before: You won’t crush me, I’ll survive”

”Perhaps…But you’ll feel the evidence of my want for you”

She rolled her eyes again. ”You mean like every single morning when that erection of yours is pressing against me? I think I’ll survive that too sweetheart” she said laying underneath him and cupping his face, pressing him close to her. ”I love you”

He smiled. ”You’re the best. I love you too” he kissed her softly.


	59. 2037

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello people, here we go again. Really really sweet and cheesy as always which is kind of surprising considering I wrote half of it while drunk haha. The ending is even cheesier than usual though, but I figured we all need to read a little extra love sometimes <3
> 
> Enjoy!

January 2037

Ages: J 38, C 38, T 2.5, M 2 months

January, 2 months after Myrcellas birth. 

“Mummy?! Mummy where? Daddy?” Tommen yelled running around confused downstairs looking for them

“Mummy’s in the bathroom sweetheart! I’ll be right there!” Cersei yelled through the downstairs bathroom door

Tommen opened the unlocked bathroom door and casually stepped inside, sitting himself down at the floor. ”Mummy, uncle Ty-ty here soon?” Tommen whined a little 

”Yes sweetheart. Uncle Tyrion, auntie Shae and your cousin will be here soon. They will be staying the whole night here with you and Cella, are you excited?”

”Yeeeeey!!!”

She smiled. ”I take that as a yes” 

Jaime casually entered the bathroom as well. ”Myrcella’s asleep and our overnight bags our packed”

”Jaime! Some privacy please?”

Jaime laughed and began walking out again. 

”And take the little one with you! Obviously!” She yelled after him

”Oh, right!” He yelled as he came back and carried Tommen out of there, closing the door behind him. 

It had been weird at first she thought, not being able to even pee without a little kid running after like a tail but by now she’d gotten used to it, though she did prefer if they could stop having some damn family gatherings in there while she did what she needed to do. 

As she exited the bathroom and entered the living room she heard Myrcella on the baby monitor waking up again. 

”I’ll do it” Jaime said quickly kissing her cheek before running upstairs

Tommen frowned suddenly. ”Mummy, where you and daddy sleep?” he asked 

”Mummy and daddy are not going to be home until tomorrow night, remember?”

He nodded. ”But where?”

”We will be sleeping over somewhere else and having mummy and daddy time” They would be staying over at a hotel for some alone time and spa treatment. 

Tommen frowned. ”No kissing daddy” he said pointing a finger at her

Cersei laughed and took her son into her arms and kissed him all over his face. ”You’re so cute!”

”Mummy no! Me big boy…” Tommen whined

”Hey! You’re my little baby boy” she said tickling him and kissing him all over until he laughed and squealed in her arms

Jaime stood in the doorway and watched them a moment with a big smile on his lips. ”Can daddy join in for hugs and kisses?” He asked

”Daddy! Come!” Tommen yelled excitedly 

Jaime sat down on the floor next to Cersei and hugged Tommen close to him, kissing him all over his face before turning and kissing Cersei. ”How are my beautiful wife?” He asked

She smiled. ”Beautiful huh? Have you eaten a nice pill?” She laughed

”You know I think you’re beautiful. I might not say it enough, but that doesn’t make it any less true” he kissed her

”Mummy pretty!” Tommen interrupted

”Thank you sweetheart. Such a gentleman” she said kissing Tommen’s head

Jaime laughed. ”Not to take any credit here or anything, but maybe he gets it from his dad? Also, since when does he understand our conversations?”

Cersei shrugged. ”He’s still my little baby” she kissed him. “And you know you’re a gentleman Jaime”

”And my little baby” he said kissing her. ”I don’t think you’ll ever understand how happy you make me my love. I love you so much, you and our babies you’ve given me”

”Oh Jaime, you’re so sweet” she kissed him. ”I love you too”

Tommen usually protested nowadays when his parents kissed but at this moment he just snuggled closer to them both, loving being the centre of their attention when they began asking questions about his day at preschool right then and there, sitting on the carpet of their living room floor.   
—————————————————————  
Later at the hotel: 

She hugged Jaime from behind as he dressed. 

”Hello there beautiful” he said turning around to kiss her. 

She smiled. “Hi handsome” she whispered. “You looked like you were deep in thought?”

He nodded. “I was thinking back to all the times we’ve been at this hotel”

She smiled. “Our wedding?”

“Yeah. But also all the times when we were young and simply couldn’t keep our hands off of each other”

She giggled. “I’d say nothing’s changed there really. We still can’t keep our hands off of each other” she said squeezing his ass

He smirked and snaked his arms around her waist. “Mmm Mrs.Lannister...such a milf”

She laughed hard. “A milf who only wants the dilf standing right in front of her right now” she kissed him

“Mmm...really?”

She giggled again. “Absolutely” she reached on her tip toes and kissed him. “And I’d say our two children are quite the proof we still got it” she said playfully holding up her hand for a high five which he met with his hand and a laughter

“Yeah. Well, at least we’ve gotten it on twice” He said

She scoffed. “Oh honey, I think you and me both know we’ve gotten it on quite a bit more than twice”

He laughed. “Thank god...I would’ve died being with you for nearly two decades and only getting to sex you up twice”

She giggled and ran a hand up and down over the buttons of his shirt. “Me too” she kissed him. “You think your brother is stuffing our eldest with candy?” She continued, switching the subject. 

“Hell yes. I’m counting on it. It’s Tyrion’s problem this night though if he does. Sometimes it’s hard to believe they actually have a child considering the heavy spoiling and mistakes they do with our boy sometimes” he laughed

“Yeah, but do that girl of theirs ever get a no? Besides, he’s supposed to be the funny uncle and Tommen loves it” she said 

“Yeah, he always ditch his boring old dad whenever Tyrion’s around”

“And his boring old mum. Just the way it should be I suppose” she said smiling. She sighed suddenly. ”I just can’t get over the fact that our little boy is not even 3 and already saying ’No mummy, I’m a big boy’ to basically everything”

He laughed. ”Well, to be fair he is a big boy. When he’s 3 he’s not a toddler anymore. And he’s been doing that ever since Myrcella arrived. Seems like he quite enjoys being the older sibling” he said smiling

She pouted. ”But he’s my little baby boy”

”I know my love. He will always be our little baby. But these things comes and goes in periods and right now we should maybe just let him be a big boy. He’ll come around when he scrubs his knee or can’t sleep and tell us he needs his mummy and daddy, I promise honey.” He kissed her softly. ”Besides, we did have a cozy moment with him, so I guess that means he still likes us” he said laughing

”Uhm, he better still like us! We gave him life, duuuh” she said laughing which resulted in Jaime laughing too

“Alright. I love them both deeply, but enough for tonight. Jaime and Cersei time only from now on. Ready for date night?” He asked kissing her cheek softly

She smiled and nodded. ”I can’t believe we’re having 24 hours all to ourselves. It’s been so long since we even went on a date”

He nodded. ”I know. It was before Myrcella” he said kissing her deeply

”I’m really looking forward to some alone time. I miss my hubby” she said hugging him close to her 

Confused he asked: “Miss me? We might not have been on a date in months but I’m home everyday with you, AND Myrcella, but still”

She smirked. “Yes. But you haven’t been between my legs for over two months” she kissed him

“You sure?” He asked worried 

She rolled her eyes. “Oh please...it’s date night, I gave birth two months ago which you should know by now is plenty enough time, what did you expect?”

He kissed her and put his hands on her ass, squeezing like he hadn’t done for months. “I didn’t want to assume anything”

“Well, go ahead and assume dear. Mr.Lannister is getting laid tonight”

“Mmm...looking forward to that...” he said kissing her neck

She pushed him away a little to not loose herself in him. “We’re having the date first honey. I’m just gonna put on some make up and then I’m ready to go. You ready?”

He smiled. ”Almost” he said reaching to continue squeezing her ass and kissing her neck

She pulled away completely to walk towards their bathroom when Jaime caught her wrist and kissed her. ”You don’t need that on your face. You’re beautiful anyways”

She smiled. ”Thank you honey. I’m just gonna put on a tiny bit I promise. If not for you then for myself”  
He smiled. ”I love you Cers”

”I love you too Jaime” she kissed him and turned to walk away again when he caught her wrist again and kissed her deeply, letting his tongue graze her lips when she pulled away. 

“Jaime...my love...” she said with her breath hitched in her throat. “I want to...but we’re not animals...date first”

“Or...” he said searching her eyes. “We make love one time before our date....” his lips went to her ear. “And then again after before we sleep”

Her lips attacking his and pushing him towards the bed was the only approval he needed to start undressing her. 

“Mmmm...I love how these grow...not that they’re not perfect anyways...don’t think you could be pregnant more often?” He said when he’d pulled her dress off her and squeezed her boobs. 

She giggled. “I could just get a boob job. Less work”

“Or not. I love them natural” he said kissing her. 

He ran his hands down her sides and caressed her thighs while they continued kissing. “I love your body. You’re so damn beautiful”

She giggled and unbuttoned his shirt to run her hands up and down his chest and abdomen. “And you’re so damn hot. I missed touching this body of yours”

“Mmm...right back at ya”

”Impressing underwear you got going on…” he said touching her. ”It really gets ME going on”

She giggled at his ridiculous comment and pushed his shirt off his shoulders, tossing it to the floor. ”Maybe you should stop talking you annoyingly sexy man and just fuck your horny wife already” she said unzipping his pants and taking a hold of his erection with both hands. He moaned and kicked off his pants as well as his underwear. 

”Maybe I should” he said smirking before kissing her and flipping them around. He kept kissing her as he unlaced her underwear and pulled down her panties. 

”Are you sure about this Cers?” He said suddenly sounding all serious

She nodded. ”Oh yes, just go slow” she said pulling his face down to her

He slowly entered her and they both gasped in response at the feeling. 

”Oh my…Cers…that feels amazing…” he said kissing her neck and finding a good rhythm. 

”Agreed…Oh my god Jaime…touch me” she moaned 

He kissed her deeply and moved one hand down to rub her clit and the other up to her breasts, happily fondling them. 

”I love you” she said brushing his sweaty hair away from his face when they’d both finished

”I love you too Cers, you’re my everything, just as you’ve always been. You and our little ones are my whole world” he kissed her and knew without words exactly how she felt when he saw a tear escaping her eyes and felt a smile against his lips. He was her everything too.


	60. 2022

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whipped this up really quickly. I was having so much fun writing it and just found myself on a roll so here we go! Number 60 guys! 
> 
> As always, enjoy and I’m always overly excited to read comments❤️
> 
> Also: I haven’t forgotten about the kidnapping request, I’m working on it, it’s just gonna take some more time but I really am working on it just so you know❤️

February 2022, Jaime’s 24th birthday 

Ages: J 24, C 23

After dinner just the two of them they found themselves at a bar close to where they lived where they celebrated with some friends and Tyrion. Cersei had been over talking to some friends about when to bring in Jaime’s surprise cake they had ordered for him when she made her way back to him. She threw her arms around his neck, not really caring she interrupted him and his friends in some conversation obviously about girls.

“So, how’s your birthday so far babe?” She said, feeling a little giggly from being tipsy.

“Amazing thanks to you” he said kissing her

“Awww!” His friends mocked him and made kissing sounds

He laughed and rolled his eyes. “Oh shut up”

Cersei giggled and kissed him again. “Alright, I get it. I’ll leave you and your friends back to it, just don’t have too many shots.” She kissed him. “I have a surprise at home too” She whispered. “I’ll be back again in a while” 

He groaned, which did not go unnoticed by his friends. “Thank you babe, love you” he said kissing her

“Love you too” she said before walking away. He watched her ass in that tight green dress she wore as she walked over to her friends, gods he loved her in green. 

“I get it dude, she does have a great ass” his friend Addam said

He smirked in response. “She does, doesn’t she”

“So, inform us on that extremely indiscreet groaning of yours. She promised you birthday sex or something?”

He smirked again. “Something like that. She’s already given me her present, yet she told me she has another one when we get home. Knowing her, it usually includes sexy underwear I haven’t seen her in yet”

“Dude, you’re a lucky bastard”

“Oh I know” 

“To Jaime and his lucky ass!” Addam said giving Jaime and the rest of his friends each a shot

They cheered and clinked the small glasses together before downing the liquor. 

A while later Cersei came back with her friends singing happy birthday to Jaime with a caterer carrying a big cake that said “Happy 24th Jaime” and a heart beside it together with 24 candles spread all around the cake.

“Thank you babe” he kissed her when the singing was done and everyone was helping themselves to some cake. 

She smiled. “Of course”. 

He took his spoon and fed her a piece of cake before directly kissing her and intruding her mouth with his tongue while all his friends cheered and clapped and whistled at what they were witnessing.

She giggled when the kiss was over and half the piece of cake was in her and the other half in him. “Mm, sharing” she said giggling 

“Yeah, I mean we’ve already shared other various...fluids...so I figured why not share cake” he said shrugging 

She laughed. “We have haven’t we, my dirty man”

“Oh we have baby, and I’m happy to tell you about all of those various fluids...” he kissed her. 

“I’ll do you one better, I’ll show you one of those fluids...”

Confused he followed her as she lead him to one of the bathrooms at the bar. Before he could think she’d locked the door and dropped to her knees in front of him. 

“Happy birthday Jaime, I love you, now let me make you feel good” she said pulling down his pants and underwear and giving him the best blowjob he’d ever had. 

“Oh my god Cers...that was so good...you completely blow my mind away” he said chuckling while pulling her back up and kissing her deeply. “I love you too, so much” he said

She smiled at him and tucked away his member for him, rezipping his pants. “Ready to go back to your party sweetheart?”

He nodded. “And when we get back home, maybe we can share some fluids together” he said kissing her neck

She giggled. “That’s been my idea this whole time my love...my other present is quite an impressing outfit I’m wearing...” she kissed his neck. “...under my dress”

He groaned. “Jesus Cers...you’re gonna make me all hard again”

She giggled and smirked, the alcohol making her all sexy and confident this night. “Let’s go out there and celebrate and you can think of your sexy girlfriend the whole time who’s gonna rock your birthday boy world when we get back home”

He groaned again. 

“Happy birthday honey” she said smiling up at him one last time before unlocking the door and walking back to the celebration

“Indeed” he said smirking back down at her and she giggled yet again in response at both him and being so damn in love and the alcohol she’d consumed and kept on consuming knowing he was just as tipsy as her. 

“Hey! There you two are! We’re playing never have I ever, come on” Tyrion said dragging them both along with him back to their friends 

“Cersei you go first” Tyrion said

“Uhm, okay” she said taking the drink Tyrion offered her and clasped her free hand in Jaime’s briefly giving him a loving smile. “Okay...so...trying to think of something good...” she said clearly thinking hard

“Oh it’s easy! Our theme here is to be as dirty as you dare” Tyrion said 

She rolled her eyes. “Of course it is...alright, never have I ever...given a guy a blowjob at a public place” she said giggling while she and every single one of her friends took a sip from their drinks 

“Oh I get it...that’s what you two were doing while you were away just now” Tyrion said wiggling his eyebrows

Cersei only blushed and rolled her eyes in response 

“Ignore him, it was awesome” Jaime whispered and kissed her cheek

“Jaime you’ve been gone a while too, you go next” Tyrion said 

“Alright, never have I ever...been in love”. Only himself, Cersei and two friends of theirs drank. 

“Wow that’s...the minority of us, that’s sad! You guys need to open your hearts up and start looking!” Cersei said and everyone laughed a little in response

“Never have I ever done drugs” Tyrion said as everyone except Jaime and Cersei drank. The couple looked at each other in horror. “Seriously? Who are these people?!” Cersei said laughing 

“Hey! Let’s go play laser tag!” Jaime burst out

Everyone burst out laughing. 

“Honey, are you drunk?” Cersei asked him brushing his hair away from his face

He kissed her. “Yes. But I still wanna play laser tag”

Cersei sighed. “Guys, when do they close?” She said turning her head towards their friends 

“You can’t be serious?” Tyrion asked

She shrugged. “It’s Jaime’s birthday, if he wants to play laser tag then I’ll be a good girlfriend and force every single one of you to play it with him because we all love him so dearly” she said looking up at Jaime and smiling 

Tyrion rolled his eyes. “Fine. Okay so they’re actually open until midnight according to google” Tyrion said looking at his phone. “If we go now we’ll have a couple of hours to play, sounds good?” He asked Jaime

“Yesssss” Jaime said making a victorious gesture 

11pm at Laser tag, 1 hour into their game

“Hello sexy” Jaime said pointing his laser tag gun at Cersei and wiggling his eyebrows 

“Ahhhh!” She began running away from him only to hit a dead end. “Fuck!” She cursed

“Truce!” She said and Jaime laughed in response

“Where are you going to go now sweetheart?” He said tilting his head, backing her up closer and closer to the wall

5 minutes later:  
“Hey! Cersei! Anna! Boys and girls against each other, remember?!! Stop flirting with the enemy!” Her friends yelled as they hid behind objects from the rest of the boys and gestured for them to get back to them. 

Cersei giggled and deepened her kiss with Jaime, now kissing him with her tongue dancing with his as Anna and her boyfriend did the same. 

“Cersei! Anna! Stop snogging the enemy!” They yelled at them

“Agreed! Brother, leave your poor woman alone for five damn minutes!” Tyrion yelled

Cersei broke the kiss. “Alright babe, game back on” she said slowly backing away from him. 

He pointed his laser tag gun at her and she pointed hers back giggling. “Don’t you dare birthday boy! Shoot me before I’m back in my zone and sex is off the table for the next month”

“That goes for you as well mister!” Anna yelled pointing her laser tag gun at her boyfriend

The two boys both looked at each other and groaned before they lowered their guns, holding up their hands in the air to surrender until they were all back in their zones. 

“Dude you’re so whipped” Addam said laughing to Jaime

Jaime groaned. “Would you risk not having sex for the next month? 4 weeks, 30 days, 720 hours, it’s an eternity no matter how you say it”

They all laughed and shook their heads. 

“Cersei! Anna! We need a plan, and that does not include you two snogging your boyfriends! That you can do on your own spare time” her friends giggled said as they got back

“I can’t believe they let us play when we’re all this tipsy” another said giggling. “I mean, the boys are even worse than us! Just look at them!”

Cersei giggled. “Jaime and I may or may not have paid one of the workers a bit more than playing the game actually cost”

They all giggled. 

“Alright, we still need a plan though”

Cersei sighed. “I hate to break it to you, but have you seen those 5 guys over there? We’re screwed! All of them are high on testosterone, two of them could seduce two of us in a heartbeat and one of them actually works in the military... we’re sooo screwed...”

“We might be, but let’s at least give them a fight. On three we all run separate ways, we keep contact via the mics on our shoulder okay? If someone’s shot or even better if you shoot someone, report it. Scream if you need help”

“Alright” Cersei said. “Team girl squad on three, one...two...three, team girl squad!!” She yelled and they all ran different ways

“What the...what the fuck!” Jaime yelled as all the boys started running after them

1 hours later: 

“Okay so I hate saying this but the results are in and the winners are....Team Jaime”

The boys cheered and high fived while the girls pouted and stuck their tongues out at them

“Still having a good birthday?” Cersei asked approaching Jaime and throwing her arms around his neck 

“The best” he said kissing her. “Thank you for everything you did for me tonight, I love it, I love YOU” he kissed her again

“I love you too” she said smiling up at him

“So, what does our birthday boy want to do now?” Addam said interrupting the couple 

“Have amazing birthday sex with my girlfriend” he said smirking down at Cersei

”Yeah I get it” Addam said smirking 

“Jaime! Oh my god” Cersei said embarrassed covering her face while everyone just laughed 

“Funny, you say the exact same thing during sex” he said laughing 

“I swear I’m gonna kill you”

“Remember love, it’s my birthday” he said kissing her cheek. “Relax” he whispered in her ear. “It’s just our friends” and she actually smiled at that, letting it go. 

“However did you manage to play laser tag in this thing?” He asked tugging at her emerald green midi strapless tight dress with a slit up her thigh

She shrugged. “Practice makes perfect? And I did take off my heels, otherwise I definitely wouldn’t have had a chance”

He looked down at her really high heels. “I don’t think I’ll ever understand how you can walk in those”

She shrugged again. “Motivation. Without them on I can barely do this” she said kissing him

“Good point” he said pressing his forehead against hers

At 3am and a few more drinks later they stumbled back into their home. “Last one to the bed is a sucker!” Jaime yelled as he ran for the stairs

“Hey! Cheater!” She yelled running after him. 

He stumbled which resulted in her catching up and them both reaching the stairs at the same time trying to enter the stairs also at the same time pushing at each other

“Hey! I was here first!” He yelled while laughing 

“Move fatass! You stumbled, it’s your own fault” she giggled and pushed him away

He managed to keep his balance and caught her wrist yanking her down the steps she managed to run up and laughed hard. “Hey I’m the birthday kid here! Be nice”

“Ladies first!”

“Birthday boys first!”

They looked at each other and started laughing hard

Jaime swooped her up in his arms and ran with her upstairs setting her down on her feet on their bedroom floor

She took off her stockings and pushed him down on the bed where she sat up to straddle him and lifted her dress off over her head leaving her naked. 

He eyed her with wide eyes and almost choked on his own breath. “No underwear?!!!”

She shook her head. “Nope, that’s my surprise”

“So...so...so you were...you were naked...the whole night...under that dress?”

She nodded. “Indeed”

“Gosh that’s so hot” he said crashing his lips to hers. ”Cers I’m so turned on right now” he said kissing her neck

”Haven’t you been that all night my sexy birthday boy?”

He groaned. ”Jesus Cers…keep talking like that please…”

”Mmm…my sexy birthday boy” she moaned in his ears while getting rid of his clothes until he was naked beneath her. ”How does my sexy birthday boy want me hmm? Riding him? On my back? Tell me how love”

”Ride me baby”

She giggled. ”As you want birthday boy” she said sinking down on him, setting a fast and hard pace she knew would make him come fast and hard. Indeed he did. 

He checked the time on his phone when they’d both caught their breaths. ”It’s technically not my birthday anymore since quite a few hours back but thank you Cers for the most awesome birthday ever. Romantic dinner with you, the new TV I wanted, being surprised by our friends at my favorite bar, cake with my name on it, the best blow job I’ve ever had, freaking laser tag! And of course, amazing sex to wrap up everything. I loved it all, thank you, you’re the best” he said kissing her

”Oh you’re welcome sweetheart! I’m happy you’re happy” she said yawning and turning around in his arms so he spooned her. 

”Love you Cers” he said squeezing her tight to him

She smiled and closed her eyes. ”I love you too”

”Oh! And I don’t care we’re over 20 and not 10, next time…” she said turning around to face him again. ”…I’m beating your ass in laser tag”

He grinned. ”Game on baby”


	61. 2026

2026

Ages: 28

Friday afternoon: She’d dropped their fight from this morning as it was as ridiculous as always and now when she’d dropped it, she was horny. Like always after fights. She packed up at her office and took a cab to Jaime’s office, not bothering with the 20 minute walk she usually took as it was the only exercise she got while he spent at least 3 hours a week at the gym. 

She opened his door and slammed it shut, harder than she’d intended. She locked it and made her way towards him

He sighed. ”Cers, I love you but I don’t want to fight anym-” He was interrupted by her deep kiss. 

”I’m sorry” she said. ”I didn’t mean any of what I said. I just…got angry I suppose…and then when I dropped it I...I got extremely horny” 

He laughed and kissed her. ”I’m sorry too. Now, what is my sweet wife thinking?”

”I’m thinking you are going to fuck me hard from behind against that big window of yours” she said pointing to the window

His mouth opened and he just gawked at her. Eventually, he swallowed hard and answered her. ”Gosh, you’re so hot” he said kissing her and pressing her against the window. With fast hands he turned her around and pulled up her skirt and moved her panties aside.   
”Thank god for summer” he mumbled before thrusting deep inside her. They both gasped and moaned louder than they probably should have considering they were at his office but neither cared as he thrust as deep, hard and fast in and out of her as he could while she braced herself on her hands pressed on the window. 

When they’d both finished Cersei tried to catch her breath and giggled a little while Jaime kissed her neck. 

“We should probably get out of this compromising situation sweetheart” she said tangling a hand in his hair. 

“Mmm...I wish we were in bed so I could hold you after the amazing thing we just did. I love you”

She smiled and turned around before they both got dressed. “I love you too”

They hugged each other close and she dropped kisses on his neck just enjoying a moment together when his door unlocked and Tyrion stepped inside. 

“Cersei? What are you doing here? And why did you lock-...oh...on the other hand, don’t tell me”

“He has a key to your office?” Cersei asked Jaime without drawing away a single centimeter from him

“You have a key to my office?” Jaime asked Tyrion in response 

Tyrion shrugged. “Yeah...so?”

“Uhm, have you forgotten I’m YOUR boss?”

Tyrion rolled his eyes. “I found it in our dear fathers office at Casterly”

“Whatever. Just give it to me stalker”

“Fine” he said handing it over 

“Now, what did you want?”

“Oh, right. I was just wondering if you wanted to have a drink after work but...yeah I guess you two would rather go home and have your usual take out and movie Friday”

“I actually have a headache and Jaime could use a drink” Cersei said 

“No, honey I wanna spend my Friday with you”

“Ouch” Tyrion said

“Oh come on Tyrion, you know I like spending time with you too you annoying ass, but I’ve barely seen Cers all week” he said rolling his eyes and Tyrion smirked in response 

She cupped his face with her hands. “I know honey I know, but I’ll go home and take care of my headache and you go out and spend some time with your brother” she said taking her bag in hand. “I’ll see you at home later, okay?” She kissed him

“Okay” he kissed her back. “Bye babe” he said as she left

“Love you” She said throwing him a blowing kiss before disappearing out of his office 

“So cute” Tyrion said sarcastically making a funny face

“Oh shut up” Jaime said rolling his eyes

“You’re so in love...”

“Well, obviously...I’m married to her for a reason you know”

“You’re also...how do I say this...” he took out his phone a played a whipping sound from it as he laughed hard

“She can boss me around any day she wants” he said smirking 

“Okay. Firstly: ughh” Tyrion said making a gagging sound as they made their wait out of the office. “Secondly” he continued. “You’re soooo whipped”

“I think that’s kind of what it means being married. For both partners”

“I’m happy for you brother”

He smiled. “Thanks. I love her with all of my heart, though she does drive me crazy sometimes”

Tyrion laughed. “Funny, I’m guessing she’d say the same about you”

“We had the biggest fight this morning...about me apparently taking up too much space in bed”

“Do I need to cover my ears?”

Jaime rolled his eyes. “When sleeping Tyrion! Honestly...can you try to not take everything sexually?”

“Sure. But it’s kind of hard when every time I see you in the same room together you’re fucking or squeezing each other”

“Not entirely true but anyways...she drove me crazy...and then she came to my office from nowhere and apologized to me, saying she loved me and didn’t want to fight anymore and all that stuff. I just love her so much, even though she drives me crazy some days” he said drinking up the last of his drink at the bar not far from their office that they’d stumbled into

“Yeah, yeah I got that”

“So, how is your love life going brother?” Jaime asked 

“LOVE life? Oh please...you know I don’t believe in that shit” he said rolling his eyes. “My fuck life however? Quite amazing”

“Hello there sexy” a brunette woman came up flirting with Jaime. 

He only held up his hand with his ring on it to show her he was taken. “Taken” he only said 

“Am I suppose to know what you’re doing right now?”

“Uhm, see the ring? I’m married. There already is a very special someone waiting for me at home thank you very much. I’m not interested” Jaime said a little annoyed as the girl just rolled her eyes and walked away. 

“Where were we?” Tyrion asked 

“Your love life. I see through you, Cersei does too. We know you’ll soon find your other half”

Tyrion laughed hard almost falling off his chair and shook his head. “WE? So whipped Jaime…”  
—————————————————————  
“Honey! I’m home!” Jaime yelled as he closed their door behind him around 8pm. “Honey?” He asked again when exiting their hallway. He smiled when he found her sleeping in their living room sofa. Wearing a pair of black tights a long sleeve casual top while make up less and her hair up in a messy bun she looked every bit as gorgeous as ever he thought. 

He caressed her cheek with his hand. “Honey? I just wanted to tell you I’m home again”

She yawned and sat up. “Oh gosh...I must have fallen asleep”

He nodded. “You did”

She kissed him softly. “Had fun?”

He nodded. “Sure. But I’m even happier to be home again with you”

She smiled. “Me too”

“Have you eaten?” He asked 

She shook her head. “No. I wasn’t hungry yet so I just changed and turned the tv on and apparently fell asleep”

“Want me to order something?” He asked. “I haven’t eaten anything either”

“I’m actually not hungry now either”

“Cers, you have to eat”

“Alright. Just order me the same you order for you”

He nodded. “Okay”. He kissed her. “I’ll order and then just go upstairs and change into something more comfortable”

Cersei went up half an hour later. “Jaime? Did you order some food? Why haven’t you come back downstairs?” She asked entering their bedroom only to find it empty. She sighed knowing exactly where he must have gotten stuck. 

She knocked at the open door of his home office. “Jaime, honey it’s 9pm on a Friday. Please leave whatever work you’re doing at least until tomorrow and come back downstairs”

“I’m almost done, I just have a horrible headache” he said without turning around to meet her eyes

She sighed and picked up his glasses from a shelf and went to stand beside him. She awkwardly hugged him from behind. She let go and kissed him on the cheek while sliding his glasses on him. “Maybe my love, just maybe, it’s because you’re not wearing these”

“No Cers, I hate them”

“Why? You picked them out yourself”

He sighed. “Because I look like my dad. And I’m not THAT old”

She giggled. “No you don’t”

“Fine. But I do look like a dork”

She shook her head and sighed. She turned his chair around and sat down in his lap facing him. “I actually like them. I think you look quite sexy in them. You send out these sexy professor vibes” she said letting her hands travel up and down his chest. 

He groaned. “Is this supposed to help my focus? Cause it’s just damn distracting...YOU’RE damn distracting”

She kissed his neck. “It’s my job sweetheart” 

He took hold of her head and leaned in to kiss her. He took off his glasses and before she could say anything he put them on her instead 

“I’ll start wearing them I promise. You look quite like a sexy professor yourself wearing those”

She giggled. “Oh I know. I have my own reading glasses which I almost don’t have the courage to wear anymore since every time I’m wearing them I get attacked by my horny husband. Apparently me wearing glasses does something to him”

“You look extremely hot in your glasses. Though I must say you’re working mine almost as good right now”

She took off the glasses and put them aside. “If you come with me right now...we have time for professor sex before ordering food here” she said giggling while standing up and dragging him out of his chair

“Mmm...but food is here in 15 minutes” he said looking down at his watch

”You ordered?”

”Yes sweetheart, it’s here in 15 like I said”

“Then stop wasting time” she said smirking 

He sat back down in his chair and pulled her down in his lap. He kissed her hard and moved to pull down her tights. 

“No underwear? You keep surprising my love” he said kissing her neck while she giggled 

He pulled his erect cock free and let her sink down on him, setting a fast pace they both knew would finish them both off just in time before the food arrived.   
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
“You are the best wife in the whole world. Thank you for marrying me” he said kissing her as they laid in bed eating their take out. Naked. “And for letting me do naughty things to you”

“Mmm I’m always happy letting you do naughty things to me” she said kissing his neck

“Alright missy, keep it in your pants and eat your dinner”

She giggled. “It’s MRS actually thank you very much” she kissed him. ”Mrs.Lannister thanks to you”

”Indeed, my one and only” he said kissing her. ”And I love her very much”

She smiled. ”I love you too Jaime”


	62. 2023

July 2023

Ages: J 25, C 24

Vacation: Jaime and Cersei goes on vacation to Spain where they rent a house with Tyrion and some friends. 

“Are we there yet?” Jaime complained

“Not yet honey” Cersei answered who were driving their rented car

“What about now?”

“No”

“Now?”

“Not yet”

“Now?”

“Jaime!”

“Now?”

“Jaime stop it! Jesus Christ...if you don’t stop you’ll walk the rest of the way

“How far?”

She sighed deeply and threw him the look of death. 

“What? It’s a relevant question in case you’re having me walk the rest of the way”

“So annoying” she said shaking her head but letting a giggle and smile escape

“So how long?”

“About another hour, with the car”

He kissed her cheek. “See! That wasn’t so hard was it”  
—————————————————————  
Jaime, Tyrion and some of their guy friends were playing around in the pool while Cersei and her friends sunbathed and read books or magazines. 

“Cers! Help!” Jaime yelled overly dramatic from the pool. “My brother is trying to drown me!”

“Yeah, well, you shouldn’t have pushed him down the pool to begin with. You brought it on yourself” she said not looking up from her book

“Please Cers!”

“I’m sure you’re fine honey” she said turning her page

“Pleeeaaaase”

She sighed and closed her book to look in his direction. “Sorry babe, you get yourself out of that mess”

“Please?”

She sighed again but stood up and shook her head. “Such a pain in the ass”

“Your pain in the ass baby” he said smirking as Tyrion got off him and left him alone letting Cersei sit down at the edge of the pool where Jaime swam to her and grabbed her legs. 

“Don’t even think about it” she said pointing an accusing finger at him

He smirked. “Whatever do you mean dear?”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “You know exactly what I mean. If you want to get laid this upcoming week you drop that thought you’re thinking of right now”

He groaned. “So if I ask nicely, then will you join me?”

“Perhaps. Depends on your definition of asking nicely” she said head high and crossing her arms 

He smirked and looked around him before quickly kissing her between her legs. 

“Jaime! That’s so not what I meant!” She yelled. “Oh my god...” she said embarrassed burying her face in her hands

He rolled his eyes. “Oh please...no one saw, and even if they did we’re all grown ups. I can assure you even your best friends boyfriend does that to her and I promise I will do that to you too tonight if you join me in this pool now”

She laughed. “You don’t know that, and if you do then too much information”

He smirked. “Actually I do...we talk you know”

“You talk about our sex lives?” She said gesturing to Anna who was now laying beside her boyfriend on a sunbed

He nodded. “Indeed” he rolled his eyes. “like you girls don’t talk about us...I don’t believe that for a second. Now, will you join me if I promise to do that to you later?”

She pretended to consider it for a minute, already knowing her answer. “Alright”

“Come here babe” he said putting his hands around her waist and gently pulling her down in the water towards him. 

“Careful! Don’t want chlorine in my hair”

He laughed and kissed her. 

She put her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist

He groaned. “Did you have to do that?”

“Do what?”

“Push your sexy body up this close to me in that tiny bikini?…it makes me horny” he whispered in her ear

She giggled and hugged him closer. “Everything I do seems to make you horny babe” she kissed him. “But I love you anyways” 

He smiled. “That’s true, and I love you too”  
—————————————————————  
After barbecue with their friends and some drinking games everyone stumbled back to their rooms. 

Cersei and Jaime walked back to their room hand in hand. 

“You had a good day?” He asked

She nodded and yawned. “Yes. It was great, though exhausting. You?”

“Yeah, sure”

“But?”

“But what?”

“Seems like there’s a but to your answer?” She asked as they entered their room and began undressing themselves. She undressed until she only wore her panties and entered the adjoining bathroom to remove her make up and put on a negligee. 

“Jaime? But...?”

“Oh...right. No I had a great day, I’m just looking forward more for tomorrow when we’re going jetskiing”

“Oh my god me too! I almost forgot about that! I love jetskiing” she said through their open bathroom door she hadn’t bothered closing as she removed the last of her make up. Jaime smiled at her in response from the bed where he already laid naked under the covers. 

She turned out the lights and closed the bathroom door. She kissed Jaime before laying down beside him facing him. 

He ran a hand up and down her body eyeing her. “This is new” he said lightly tugging at her pink satin and black lace negligee

She giggled and slid a hand down to stroke his growing erection. “This one isn’t, at least not to the two of us” she said giggling 

“Oh you wanna go there? I’m always up for sex” he said smirking and climbing on top of her to kiss her while she giggled. ”And I did make a sexy promise to you earlier” he said wiggling his eyebrows

Suddenly the wardrobe door swung open and Cersei screamed out loud as Jaime’s best friend stepped out trying to sneak away. 

Cersei’s scream startled Jaime. “Babe what the fuck?! Did I hurt you?! You scared me!”

“Sorry! My bad...” Addam said throwing his arms up in the air

“Addam?! What the fuck?!” She yelled

“Yeah...sorry...I was planning on pranking you guys and didn’t succeed, obviously...since you two were moving on to more private activities I figured that was my queue to leave”

“It’s only Addam...way to scare me Cers! I thought I hurt you...Jesus woman...” he said clutching a hand over his heart like he’d just had a heart attack

“Sorry about that” Addam said 

Jaime threw Cersei a look and they both started laughing. 

“You’re such a weirdo...go to sleep...see you tomorrow” she said to Addam

“Yeah...can we like, not tell the others about this failed prank?” Addam said 

“Oh we’re definitely telling the others about this” Jaime said laughing

“Right...well, sleep tight” he said exciting their room

Jaime and Cersei continued laughing for a while. 

“Poor thing...That obviously didn’t go as planned” Cersei said pouting a little

“He’s an asshole all the time to me, he deserves to be laughed at a little”

“Oh you’re quite the asshole yourself, nagging on me in the car all the way here from the airport” Cersei said poking a finger in his ribs. “But you’re my asshole and I love you” she said kissing him

He laughed and shook his head. “I love you too” he kissed her. “Now, where were we?” He said wiggling his eyebrows

“Oh no. Not tonight, I’m way too tired now” she said yawning and hugging him on top of her closer to her. 

“But Cersei...”

“Oh are we whining about sex now?”

“Yes...Cers...”

She put a finger over his lips. “Set the alarm earlier tomorrow and I’ll be ready, okay?”

“Promise?” He asked reaching for his phone to set the alarm

She giggled. “Yes. I’ll be rested and ready, I promise if you promise to not move from this position until I’ve fallen asleep” she said pulling him back down on her hugging him. 

“Deal” he said nuzzling her neck and pressing a soft kiss there. 

She sighed content and quickly fell asleep feeling loved and adored and looking forward to some uninterrupted morning action alone with Jaime.  
—————————————————————  
Next morning they laid in bed making out. Cersei suddenly pinched him in his arm. 

“Ouch! What was that for?”

She smiled. “Sometimes I just have to make sure that you, that this” she said gesturing between them. “Is real and not just a dream” she said stroking his cheek

“Oh Cers” he kissed her. “You’re amazing, this is real. And I love you”

“I love you too” she kissed him. “Now, sit up”

“Mmm you’re going bossy on my ass again” he said wiggling his eyebrows as he sat up. “I like it”

She kissed him. “Undress me” she said sitting down in his lap. 

He immediately obeyed and lifted her negligee off her and removed her panties, tossing them to the floor leaving them both naked. 

She traced her hands slowly over his muscles, up and down over and over again. 

He exhaled a lustful breath in response but decided to not touch her, letting her lead this time. 

She kissed him softly and took his hands in hers, putting them on her waist to let him now he could lead now. 

He deepened the kiss and slowly tilted her backwards leaving her on her back. He let his hands travel slowly up and down her body as they kissed for a while. Her hands travelled up and down his back making him shiver in pleasure from time to time. 

He moved his hands up to her breasts and brushed his thumbs over her nipples, making them harden. He kissed his way down her neck...collarbone...shoulder...between her breasts...down her stomach...and finally down between her legs where he began gently sucking and licking at her clit as he caressed her thighs with his hands. 

She moaned and squirmed under his touch. As his movements became faster and she neared her orgasm she began panting and gasping, making it harder and harder to breathe. 

He smiled and pressed a light kiss to her sex adoring her as she came with a high pitched scream and arch of her back. 

She pulled him back up to her and kissed him deeply. She felt him rubbing against her entrance and couldn’t stand it anymore. “Jaime...now” she only said

He smiled against her lips. “Condom?” He asked 

“Nightstand” 

“When did you have time to put them there?”

She smirked. “When I unpacked my bags I unpacked EVERYTHING” 

“Always prepared. My wonderful girlfriend” he said kissing her neck as he put on a condom 

He kissed her deeply and entwined both their hands together. “I love you” 

“I love you too”

He pushed inside her leaving them both gasping against each other’s lips  
—————————————————————  
“Please can I drive the jetski first?”

“I sat down first on it” Jaime said over his shoulder 

“Pleeeaase? Pretty please?” She said hugging him close from behind and peppering kisses to his cheek. 

He sighed. “Not fair. You know I can’t ever deny you anything”

She giggled. “I’m asking to be the first one to drive a jetski, not get married and have children” she said kissing his cheek again

He chuckled. “Not yet anyway”

“Oh you’re insinuating I will?”

“I know you will ask me for that” he turned around facing her and snaked his arms around her waist. He left soft kisses at her neck as he spoke. “One day you’re gonna ask me to purposely spill inside you without a barrier and put the cutest blonde godlike little baby inside you”

She threw her head back and laughed. “You’re ridiculous” 

He kissed her. “Yes, but so are you”. He kissed her again before carefully lifting her up and switching them around leaving her at the front of the jetski. “Ready to go baby?” He said snaking his arms tightly around her from behind

“Eeeep! I’m so excited! Hold on tight” she said giggling while starting the jetski and driving off.


	63. 2024

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Halloween fun ;) 
> 
> No idea where this actually came from but enjoy <3

Ages: 26

30th October 2024

A knock at her office door. “Yes? Come in!” She yelled

“Mrs. Lannister, there’s someone here with a delivery for you and he needs you to sign” said her works receptionist

“Alright, just send him in real quick”

“Hello, are you Mrs.Cersei Lannister?”

“Yes”

“I’m sorry to bother you, I just have a delivery here for you to sign from a Mr.Jaime Lannister”

“Oh that’s okay, he’s my husband” she said getting up and signing a paper before the FedEx man handed her a large bouquet of pink peonies.

She smiled when she saw the flowers and unwrapped them. She found a note that said “Just because. You’re my everything Cers. I love you -J”

She smiled the biggest smile and felt her heart skip a beat. She had the receptionist put the flowers in a vase at her desk and she kept the note in her pocket. She knew he was busy with meetings all day but figured a text wouldn’t hurt. 

-I love the flowers, thank u babe. See you at home around 6? Oh and now I’m expecting some serious lovemaking tonight🔥❤️ love u

A few minutes later she got a text back

-Happy u liked them, I know they’re your favorites❤️. That can def be arranged😘see you around 6❤️love u 2  
—————————————————————  
”Jaime? You home honey?” Cersei asked closing their front door behind her

“Kitchen, babe!”

“Hi” she said walking to him and kissing him

“Hi” he said kissing her back. “What’s that?” He said pointing at the paper bag in her hand

“Oh this is very exciting” she said sitting down on a chair by their kitchen table. “These” she said picking up items of the bag. “Are our Halloween costumes!”

“Huh?” He asked confused

“Our Halloween costumes! Tyrion invited us to his very awesome Halloween party! I’m so excited to dress up and just have fun”

He crossed his arms and smiled at his wifes excitement. “And what are we going as if I may ask?”

“Guess” she said excitedly

“I really have no idea Cers”

”Salt and pepper!”

”Are you serious?”

”Yes! Why? Don’t you like it?” She asked pouting while standing up

He sighed and snaked his arms around her waist. ”I don’t, but for you I’ll wear anything” he said kissing her

She giggled. ”That’s very sweet Jaime, and good to know" she said wiggling her eyebrows making him laugh. "But I actually was joking with you” she continued

He groaned. ”I’ll find a way of punishing you then for being so naughty” he said throwing her over his shoulder

She giggled incredibly as he carried her upstairs. ”Jaime! Don’t you wanna know our real costumes?”

”You talk, I walk” he said patting her ass

She giggled again. ”I’m going as cat woman and you’re going as captain America. Better?”

”Oh please tell me you got one of those sexy leather barely there costumes?”

”Oh yes” she said smirking as he laid her down on their bed and climbed on top of her. ”I just got a feeling and wanted to be a little more slutty than usual”

His eyes immediately widened as he stared at her. ”You’re serious? This is not a joke right? Or a trick?”

She giggled. ”Yes Jaime I’m serious this time”

”Oh god that’s so hot” he kissed her deeply. ”I can’t wait until tomorrow”

She giggled and pulled his face even closer down to hers, kissing him. ”Me neither my love”  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
October 31st, Halloween

8pm:

Jaime and Cersei were laying entangled together in sweatpants in their bed watching a movie. 

”Honey, the party’s in just 2 hours. We should probably get ready now”

He sighed. ”But I like it here” he said hugging her harder

”Is there anything I can do to motivate you to get out of this bed?”

”Well, I do look forward to seeing you in that costume of yours”

”So get up” she kissed him and rose to her feet. ”I’ll make you a drink if you take a shower, deal?”

He smiled and rose from bed to kiss her. ”Deal”

“What drink to you want?” She asked before exciting their bedroom

“I think you know the answer to that”

She smiled. “A gin and tonic will be waiting for you downstairs”

He made a kiss with his lips into the air in response before closing the door to their bathroom  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
”Tyrion, can you please get me another drink?” Cersei said sitting in Jaime’s lap with a hand in his hair

”Why? You have your own legs?”

”Yeees…but it so happens to be I’m very comfortable here” she said kissing Jaime

Tyrion rolled his eyes. ”Oh please…being apart from each other a few minutes would only do you good”

”Hey! We happen to be apart from each other all days long when at work thank you very much” she said giggling. ”Please...Addam?”

”Sorry Cersei, I’m not your bitch either, you’re sitting in his lap”

”Well I’m happy to be your bitch” Jaime said kissing her and getting up, leaving her on the couch. 

Tyrion took out his phone and made a whipping sound that both he and Addam laughed so hard at that their stomachs hurt. Jaime rolled his eyes and went to get Cersei’s drink while she stuck her tongue out at them and pouted. 

Jaime came back a while later. ”They’re out. Your rented bartender is making more but it seems like it might be a while” he said first looking at Tyrion and then at Cersei who stood up and kissed him. ”Thank you anyway babe” she said

”Oh and I don’t care that I’m whipped” he said lifting Cersei up who giggled and snaked her legs around his waist. ”I’m getting laid tonight, you two are not” he said gesturing to them and kissing Cersei while carrying her away. 

”Not my bedroom!” Tyrion yelled at them making them only laugh in response. ”We’ll see little brother!” Jaime yelled back. 

He carried her to Tyrion’s bedroom and settled her down on the floor with a kiss. 

”No Jaime, we can’t. Not in here” she said stroking his cheek

He chuckled. ”I know, and we won’t. But I do want to prank him, he didn't have any treats when we came so now he gets trick as revenge” he said wiggling his eyebrows

She smiled an evil smile. ”Let’s do it. And yes, that was disappointing, I'm soooo pining for candy right now”

They both laughed and giggled as they messed up his made up bed to make it look like they actually had sex in it. Jaime opened a drawer of Tyrion’s nightstand and pulled out the white hand lotion he kept there. ”Bingo!”

”Okay, firstly: ewww”

”Oh come on…he’s a dude, of course he does what you think with that. I do to and I know for a fact that you know that since you’ve caught me”

She giggled. ”True. But secondly, that smells way to good for him to suspect it’s your…cream…” she said giggling 

He laughed and kissed her. ”I happen to know someone who loves my cream”

”Oh really? You sure she doesn’t just think it’s messy and wished you could change the sheets at home a little more frequently?”

”Schhhh” he said drunkedly putting a hand over her mouth. She giggled. ”You drunk?”

”It’s halloween, of course I’m drunk”

She giggled. ”Me too” she kissed him. ”Now give me that, I got an idea” she said taking the hand lotion while taking a condom from her pocket and filling it with some hand lotion before putting it visibly on the sheets of Tyrion’s bed. 

Jaime burst out in laughter and made a shocking face. ”Oh my god Cers that’s brilliant! He’s gonna go nuts!”

”So we better leave and go home handsome”

He snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her. ”Only if I get to do that to you for real when we get home, my smart, funny, beautiful wife who always finds a way to surprise me”

She nodded and giggled. ”You know, the faster we get out of there the faster we’re home so I can eat candy and you can get me out of this extremely ‘Sexy yet slutty yet classy because it’s still Cersei in it’-costume as you so beautifully put it”

”Gods I love you” he kissed her. ”You’re amazing AND you let me do naughty things to you”

She giggled. ”I do. Come on, let’s go before he comes in here to check his room is still unharmed” she said taking his hand in hers and leaving.  
—————————————————————  
A few hours and two rounds of lovemaking later. 

”Oh my god…Jaime…that was amazing…” she said panting and rolling over from her stomach she’d crashed on when they’d both finished. 

”Oh I agree…” he said crashing down next to her, him panting too. He chuckled. ”You always only want me to fuck you like that when you’ve passed the 2 drinks limit” he said laughing

She giggled. ”I have no idea how you mean”

”Oh I think you do. ’Harder! Oh Jaime! Please harder! Faster! Oh my god! Oh Jaime!’. You always want me to fuck you as hard as I possibly can when you’ve had more alcohol than usually” He mocked her

”Oh shut up. I’ve never heard you complaining anyway”

He climbed on top of her and kissed her, pulling up her covers over them. ”Why would I ever complain? My wife actually wants me to fuck her. Take that every sexless marriage ever!”

She laughed and shook her head before kissing him deeply. ”I love you so much my Jaime” she said brushing his hair away from his face

He smiled and took the hand she was brushing his hair away with and kissed her where her engagement ring and wedding band was placed. ”And I love you too my Cersei Lannister, so much. Thank you for marrying me, these past months have been the best ones so far in my life”

She smiled and kissed him. 

“Hey! Guess who just texted” Jaime said laughing and picking up his phone from his nightstand

“Oh my god read it out loud!” Cersei said putting her hands on his back, hugging him closer to her. 

“Okay, here we go: ‘Seriously? You two are the most immature people I know! You’re 26 years old and got married just a few months ago for fucks sake! Grow the fuck up!’” Jaime read

“Wow he’s really pissed, like for real...now I kind of feel bad, though I had a great time” she said kissing him

“Call him?” He asked

“Yeah, but it’s 3am Jaime”

He shrugged. “We’ll give it a try and if he doesn’t pick up we’ll just text him the truth”

“Alright”

“Hey! Brother!” Jaime said when Tyrion picked up the phone. “He answered, he sounds pissed” Jaime whispered to Cersei

“You know, you should cover the mic before speaking you ass” Tyrion said

Jaime laughed. “Alright dude I know you’re pissed but it was just a joke okay? We didn’t actually have sex in your bed I promise”

“Stop lying. I saw the condom thank you very much”

“It’s hand lotion”

“Really? Oh...then we’re good, see ya around. Byeeee”

Jaime laughed and shook his head as he moved to put his phone on the nightstand but dropped it on the floor instead. 

They both looked at each other and laughed. 

“Oh honey, I think you’re even more drunk than I am” she said kissing the tip of his nose and flipping them around. She bent over him to pick up his phone

“Well hello there” he said smacking her naked ass

She giggled and laid back in bed beside him. 

“Sorry, you know I get like crazy horny when I drink”

“Yeah I know honey, I’m the same. But now, let’s sleep and keep that thought until later. Love you” she said kissing him

“Oh and I love YOU” he said hugging her closer to him. ”But how the hell do you expect me to fall asleep after those two amazing rounds?”

She rolled her eyes and kissed him. “Oh please, we both know you almost always fall asleep after sex”

“Because we have it at night!”

“Not true sweetheart, you even fall asleep after morning sex sometimes”

“Yeah...true...”

“So goodnight my love” she said soothingly rubbing her hand over his chest 

He sighed content. “Mmm goodnight” he hummed closing his eyes


	64. The fight and the kidnapping threat, part 2, 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. Had a REALLY hard time writing this and I probably changed my mind a thousand times and it's very short. Anyways, hope you'll enjoy it! I can't promise it's good but I can promise fluff <3 Always happy to read what you thought of it <3

She woke up the next morning with a gasp. She felt strangled and still had an odd feeling she couldn’t shake off when she woke up from the bad dream. Beside her Jaime was still sleeping peacefully with his arm around her and his face so close to her she could feel his breath on her skin. She laughed quietly to herself when she saw his naked butt right up in the air. 

”What’s funny?” She suddenly heard a voice asking her and it startled her, at first she thought it was Jaime’s voice until she realized it couldn’t be, it was too cold to be his voice and he was still peacefully asleep. Then she saw him, a man with a hood covering his face pointing a gun at her. Her breath hitched in her throat as she gasped, this was exactly like her nightmare. 

”Get dressed, now”

”Wh…wh…what do you want? Please, don’t touch him” she said looking at Jaime

”I said: Get dressed, NOW” the mans voice got more aggressive and she didn’t dare to question him when he pointed the gun at Jaime. She felt her whole body trembling, she could barely move. She wanted to scream, yet she couldn’t in case he’d shoot Jaime in response. That was all that was on her mind right now, ’Jaime, please don’t hurt my Jaime’, over and over again she kept thinking it as she got dressed in underwear and jeans and a sweater. 

”Come here” he said waving her over to him and before she knew it, she had tape over her mouth and her hands bound together behind her with it as well. The man forced her into a black van right outside their door and she felt tears streaming down her face as she hoped a neighbor could see what was happening. She hoped her Jaime was safe, do whatever they wanted to her, but don’t touch him she thought.  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
He woke up a couple of hours after the incident and stretched his arms to pull Cersei close to him. His eyes snapped open when he realized she wasn’t there. ”Cers?” He asked confused. He kept asking for her as he checked every room. The thought hit him that she might be out to get breakfast or something until he checked his phone and saw the anonymous text. A video of his girlfriend sitting in a corner in a van somewhere with a gun pointing at her, tears streaming down her face and a man saying he wants 10 million pounds for her. His heart contracted and his legs gave out, he fell to a sitting position on the floor and felt tears streaming down his face, not his Cersei. They could take anything they wanted from him, anything except for her, please not her, please don’t take his Cersei. 

He shortly tried to get his shit together and called the quick dial he had to the authorities informing them of what had happened, they immediately sent out their fiercest resources in search for her, in the meantime he was told to lock himself up safe in his home and that they’d send resources there as well to protect him. He called his father as well, after all Tywin had been practicing this with him his entire life in case something like this would happen. He just never expected it to actually happen, especially not to his Cersei, she was the most innocent in this. She didn’t have anything to do with his company or his family, yet she was the one who was being kidnapped, how would he ever be able to live with himself if they touched her? He sat put on the floor, shaking and tears streaming down his face, praying to a god he wasn’t even sure existed that his Cersei was okay and would be brought back to him unharmed. Gosh, all he wanted was to kiss her all over her face, telling her how much he loved her. How could their amazing night together end in this?

The door bell rang and startled him as he jumped. He couldn’t bring himself up from the floor and downstairs to the door, he just couldn’t. A loud banging on it could be heard later. ”Jaime! Open the door!” Could be heard after a while. Tywin. It was his father. He didn’t even know how he did it but he managed to pick himself up from the floor and walk downstairs to open the door. 

”Oh my baby!” Joanna ran towards him and hugged him close. He just fell to the floor like a limbless puddle of goo in his mothers arms as his tears began streaming again. 

”Why her? Why did they have to take her? Why not me?” He said devastated 

”Oh I don’t know baby…I’m so sorry…but you have to get dressed. They called your father a few minutes ago, they found her, they found her and they’re working on a way to get her without risking getting her hurt okay?”

”They found her?! I need to see her! Now!” He ran upstairs and threw on pants and a tee

”Listen to me sweetheart, you can’t do anything. They told us to wait for her at the special force’s building until she gets there. Try not to worry alright?”

”TRY NOT TO WORRY?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?! THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, MY OTHER HALF, MY EVERYTHING HAS BEEN TAKEN AWAY FROM ME BECAUSE OF MY OWN STUPIDITY! OF COURSE I’M WORRIED! I LOVE HER, MOTHER!”

”Schhh…I know you do sweetheart, I know you do. But this is not your fault”

”Yes it is…I should’ve known…I should’ve had the cameras and alarms installed…I planned for a safe room in our basements but I wasn’t quick enough..”

”Jaime sweetheart listen to me, you can’t blame yourself for this okay? It’s going to be alright. They’ll soon have her back and then we’ll go back to Casterly where there are alarms and guards until we’ve upgraded your own house. It’s alright, everything is going to be alright” she said pulling her son into a hug and kissing the top of his head  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Three hours later they were still waiting for Cersei. Jaime was about to loose his calm again just when a guard walked over to him to tell him they got her and she’s on her way there where doctors will run tests and check that she’s alright just in to on the safe side but that she seems unharmed and will soon be there. He inhaled a deep breath and as he exhaled he could feel his tears coming back his eyes, praying again to a god he didn’t even know if he existed that she was unharmed. 

20 minutes later the doors opened and Cersei came running towards Jaime. He ran towards her as well and met her halfway hugging her close to him. ”Oh my god…my Cersei…are you alright?!” He said as both had tears streaming down their faces. 

She nodded and drew away to look him in his eyes. ”They want me to get checked up by the doctors just in case but I’m fine I promise. They barely touched me”

He pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. He brushed his lips softly against hers. ”Can I?…” he asked like a whisper

She smiled and cried happy tears. ”Of course you can you fool” she said and crashed her lips against his, ignoring the fact that his parents and half of Londons special forces were watching them. 

He smiled in response against her lips. He was a fool, a fool crazy only for her. After a deep kiss he drew away. ”I love you with every single nerve in my body Cers, I can’t function without you”

She wiped away her tears and smiled. ”I love you too Jaime, just as much” she kissed him, short and soft before entwining a hand in his and walking to Tywin and Joanna who both embraced her.  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
2 hours later, 10pm at Casterly rock:

Cersei was laying in the downstairs living room with her head in Jaime’s lap and a blanket resting over her watching TV as he tangled his fingers in her hair and left kisses on her head from time to time. Joanna was bossing a chef around in the kitchen to make them something to eat. She came back to the living room. 

”I thought Cersei could decide dinner. Anything specific you want?”

She shook her head. ”No thank you, I’m good with anything at this point when I’m this hungry” she said with a smile, not bothering to move her head from Jaime’s lap. 

”Are you alright with salmon?”

”That’s perfect, thank you”

”Oh no trouble at all darling” she said before walking back to the kitchen, mostly to not bother Cersei and Jaime too much. 

”Uhm…as you already know my old bedroom here doesn’t have that big a bed but if you want we can fix one of the guest rooms for y-” he was interrupted by her sitting up and kissing him. 

”Don’t you even go there. I’m sharing that bed with you like I do every single night in our own home. I’m actually happy at this point that it’s a small bed, then you’ll just be closer to me”

She sat down in his lap facing him and placing her arms around his neck.

”Cers my mother is in the kitc-”

”I don’t care” she interrupted him. She kissed him deeply and then down his neck and up to his ear. ”Please tell me you still have condoms in your room” she whispered in his ear. 

His breath hitched in shock. ”I do but are you…are you sure? It’s been to mildly put in a bit of a traumatic day. You don’t need me harassing you, traumatizing you even more”

She laughed hard which made him laugh too. ”But what if I want you to harass me?…as soon as we’ve eaten something” she whispered and softly kissed his cheek. 

”Then I’ll be more than willing to harass you…you know I’m always willing to harass you…” he said squeezing her ass with both hands just in time for Joanna to enter

”Food’s ready! Oh, sorry…was I interrupting something?” She said blushing and looking away

”No, we were just hugging some. I just missed him” Cersei said climbing out of Jaime’s lap. Seeing his very evident hard on she giggled a little and pulled him up with her and took his hand in hers, covering him by walking a couple of steps in front of him towards the kitchen. 

”It’s not fair” he whispered to her

”What isn’t?”

”That everyone can always see my arousal while yours is hidden”

She laughed. ”Life’s unfair baby” she kissed his cheek. 

He groaned. ”Soo not helping Cers”

”I wasn’t trying to” she said wiggling her eyebrows

Joanna slapped her sons arm before they sat down. 

”Ouch! Why?” 

”Be a gentleman and stop harassing your poor woman” she said which made them all laugh.  
—————————————————————  
After dinner they all went upstairs and parted to say goodnight. Jaime and Cersei stumbled giggling and kissing towards his room and Joanna watched them a while with a big smile. When she saw them outside his door and he picked her up and she snaked her legs around his waist and kissed him while he fumbled to open the door she laughed a little to herself before stepping inside her and Tywin’s bedroom. 

Jaime finally succeeded to open the door in what seemed like an eternity later. 

”Why is it so hard!” He laughed

”Oh I’m not sure, but I do know why something else is” she said giggling and snaking a hand down between them to grab his erection. 

”Oh my god Cers…If you don’t stop before we reach the bed I’ll accidentally drop you on the floor…” he said tipping his head back in pleasure

She giggled and let go of him while he closed the door. She returned her lips to his neck to suck and kiss there while he walked them over to his bed. 

He tilted her back on the bed and got on top of her kissing her. ”I love you so much” he said

”Oh honey I love you too” 

“Now, sex” he said taking a condom from his nightstand 

She giggled. “Subtle”

“Oh you’re the one to talk about subtle? Miss dryhumping my boyfriend in his parents couch while asking him for condoms”

“That’s quite a long last name you made up for me baby, and quite not what happened”

“Yeah, maybe you should start going by it”

She laughed and kissed him. “Well it’s definitely better than the one I already got considering who it’s connected to” she said rolling her eyes

He smiled and brushed her hair away from her face. “If that’s not clear already: I’ll give you mine in a few years if you want it” 

“Awww you proposing to me?” She asked sarcastically while laughing. 

He chuckled. “View it like a promise of a real proposal that you’ll have no idea of when or where it’ll happen, gotta keep some mystery left in our relationship”

She giggled. “We don’t have to but sure” she kissed him. 

“I love you” he kissed her and began undressing them both. “I love you” he kept saying over and over between kisses. 

“Jaime Lannister you fool, I get it already!” She giggled and flipped them both around naked so she straddled his lap. “I love you too my dear”

“I just...I can’t say it enough...I thought I was never going to see you again...I wanted to die for that, I can’t live without you...I can’t even function without you. I don’t know what I’d do without you” he said with tears now streaming down both their faces 

She nodded and pressed her forehead against his. “I know my love, I know. I don’t know what I’d do without you either and sometimes it scares me to feel so dependent of someone. But I love you, and right now I want you to make love to me”

He flipped them around and they both smiled and dried their tears. “I love you too”

“Kiss me” she said clasping both their hands together, which he immediately did.


	65. 2036

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommen’s back for some family smut❤️

Ages: J 37, C 37, T 1.5

January 2036

Cersei was in the kitchen loading the washing machine when she heard Tommen starting to cry with a high pitched sound in his voice he only possessed when tired. She came running immediately. 

“Baby what’s wrong?” She said sitting down on the floor next to him when realizing he wasn’t crying because he’s physically hurt. 

“The egg!” He yelled and pointed at the broken chocolate kinder egg at the floor as he started crying more hysterically 

“Oh my sweet baby, come here. Mama will fix it”

“Mummyyyyyy” Tommen yelled as he kept crying hysterically in her arms 

“Tommen baby it’s okay, you can have a new one. Schh, it’s okay” she said soothingly rubbing a hand over his back while carrying him around. “Are you tired sweetheart?”

He kept crying but she could feel him nodding against her. 

She kissed his forehead. “Then sleep little one, it’s alright”

He kept crying when the doorbell suddenly rang and their guests were here. She went towards the door with a crying Tommen still in her arms. 

“Sorry guys, we have a little one here who’s sad. But come in” she said letting her and Jaime’s friends Melara and Addam in. She walked around trying to find one of Tommen’s pacifiers as he kept on crying. “Mummyyyy”

“Schhhh baby I know. Please don’t be so upset. It hurts mummy to see you so upset sweetheart” she said stroking a hand in his hair

“Where’s Jaime?” Addam asked

“He’s stuck in traffic but he’ll be here in about 20 minutes”

”Daddyyyy” Tommen cried

She turned her attention back to Tommen. “Jaime is daddy that’s right, he will be here soon baby. Look what I found” she said holding up a pacifier in front of him. He stopped crying and rested his head on her shoulder and opened his mouth. She smiled and gave him the pacifier and kissed his forehead. “Mummy loves you very much”

She exhaled a long breath and sat down in the living room beside Melara and Addam with a sniffing and still a little sad Tommen already half asleep in her arms.

“Awww, he’s so cute” her friend Melara said

Cersei brushed a hand through Tommen’s blonde curls. “He is” she said kissing his forehead

“Why was he so upset?”

Cersei made a short laugh. “He dropped his chocolate kinder egg on the floor and it broke and he was too tired today after kindergarten to deal with those emotions. Before I could tell him he could have a new one he was crying a river”

They all giggled and smiled a little. “Oh Tommen, life’s rough huh” she said giggling a little 

“Mum life too” Cersei responded with a sigh. “But I wouldn’t have it any other way. I love my little baby boy”

“Speaking of, isn’t this little guy turning two whole years next month?!” Melara said

Cersei sighed. “Ugh don’t remind me my baby’s growing up”

“Yeah you’re right, soon he won’t need you at all” Melara said sarcastically 

Cersei playfully hit her on her arm. “Oh stop it, you don’t have to remind me” she said hugging Tommen closer and kissing his forehead again

Melara smiled. “Is he asleep?”

“Almost”

A few minutes later a stressed out Jaime stumbled through the front door. “Hey guys, sorry I’m late. I got stuck in the worst traffic jam”

“Hi honey” he said walking to Cersei and giving her a kiss.

“Hi little lion” he whispered and carefully kissed Tommen’s forehead. 

“You missed the crying session of the year” Addam said 

“Oh trust me that was not the crying session of the year” Cersei said laughing. “But yes our little one was quite upset. He dropped his kinder egg and it broke and before I could give him a new one he was too upset to listen”

Jaime chuckled. “Oh sweetheart” he said running a hand through Tommen’s hair. 

“And then he fell asleep, so I’m guessing he was even more tired than I realized” she continued 

“Want me to carry him upstairs?” Jaime offered 

“Sure. But just put him in our bed for now and we’ll move him and get him out of his clothes later” 

“What about his diaper?” He asked

“It should be alright. I changed it right before the kinder egg incident and I can’t smell anything urgent soooo”

He chuckled. “Okay. Good job mama” he kissed her and took Tommen in his arms to carry him upstairs. She smiled in response.

Tommen woke up a little when Jaime took him. ”Daddy?” He asked sleepily rubbing his eyes

”Yes, daddy’s home. Go back to sleep my lion, you need it. Daddy loves you” he said kissing his forehead and hugging him close while carrying him to the stairs. 

Tommen yawned and rested his head back on his shoulder and closed his eyes sucking content on his pacifier. 

“Ahem...so...diapers and smelling shit, real fun conversation” Addam said laughing 

Cersei laughed. “Yeah, the beauty of being parents to a toddler, at least we’ve stopped discussing the shit and it’s consistency now. Speaking of, when are you two having your own little on?”

“Mmm tempting...” Addam said sarcastically 

“Cersei!” Melara yelled

“What? It’s just a question”

“Oh not yet...I’m not sure I’m so into the whole kids thing, especially not after what I’ve just witnessed and the poo thing you just said. But Jaime is the best dad” Addam said changing the subject 

“Yeah he is. And I know how you feel, I wasn’t that sure either with the whole poo, tantrum throwing, crying, attention occupying thing. Jaime was always the one who wanted kids but when I accidentally got pregnant life just became even more perfect. It might sound like a cliche but there really isn’t anything better than to have a little person you made together who is half you and half the one you love”

“Wait, Jaime accidentally knocked you up?! Why haven’t I heard this before?!” He laughed 

“Whaaaat, he didn’t tell you?” She laughed 

“Uhm, no” 

“We got drunk one night and forgot about protection! It was the weekend before I headed to Paris for work for 10 weeks and I forgot to you know, adjust it afterwards... anyways, when Jaime arrived in Paris for our holiday together we discovered I was pregnant. I can’t believe he didn’t tell you this! He told Tyrion who laughed his ass off. Anyway, here we are with a soon 2 year old who’s the cutest little person alive”

“I think you might be a little biased honey”  
Jaime came back kissing her. 

“I’m not biased and I still think he’s the cutest little kid I’ve ever seen. Curious and funny too” Melara said

“Told ya” Cersei said smirking to Jaime

“Wine anyone?” Jaime asked getting up from the sofa

“Yes please” everyone answered

“Oh yes, mama needs her red wine” Cersei said which made Jaime laugh and shake his head while getting them wine.   
—————————————————————  
4 hours and some wine glasses later their friends went home and Jaime and Cersei went upstairs to their bedroom. Cersei carefully opened the door, knowing Tommen was asleep inside. 

She tilted her head. “Aww. Jaime, he’s so cute”

He smiled. “He is, our little boy. We made a cute one” he said snaking his arms around her from behind and kissing her cheek.

“You managed to get him out of those dirty clothes?” She asked referring to Tommen laying in their bed in only his diaper

Jaime nodded. “He was already half awake so I figured why not do it before he goes back to sleep” he said walking to the bed and taking off his clothes and putting a pajamas on. Cersei did the same before they both slipped in on one side each of Tommen and kissed him and each other good night before falling asleep. 

Cersei woke up at 5am the next morning thanks to Tommen. 

“Mummyyyyy, good mooooorning!” Tommen said way too loud while sitting bouncing on her. 

Way too tired and a bit hungover she turned to Jaime with her head still in her pillow. “Jaime, your son...”

He laughed a little. “Oh so now he’s only MY son”

“Daddyyyyy! God mooooorning!” Tommen yelled jumping across the bed towards Jaime as he realized his dad was awake as well. 

“Just feed him and put on some Disney for him please”

“Tv!!! Yeeeeey! Come daddy!” Tommen yelled stumbling out of the bed while pulling at Jaime

Jaime sighed. “I hate you” he whispered to Cersei before kissing her cheek and getting out of bed earning a giggle from her.

Jaime ran towards Tommen and picked him up in his arms, earning him the cutest giggle. “Come here you little monster”

“Don’t get him wet or feed him after midnight!” Cersei yelled after them as they left. 

“Daddy, what mummy say?” Tommen asked as they went downstairs 

“She was talking about a movie sweetheart”

“Can I see it?”

“Hmm, It’s a bit too scary but I’ll show it to you when you’re older” 

“Promise?” 

“Promise” he said kissing his forehead. “Now, do you really need your pacifier right now?” He asked holding a hand below his mouth. Tommen smiled and shook his head before spitting out the pacifier in Jaime’s hand. 

“Good boy. Now, what does my little lion want for breakfast?”

“Pancakes! Can I daddy?”

Jaime smiled and nodded before setting Tommen down on his kitchen chair. “Yes sweetheart. It’s Saturday, wanna make the pancakes special?” He asked looking around for ingredients

Tommen nodded and looked at him quizzically. 

“Wanna upgrade the regular pancakes to chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries?” He asked dangling the ingredients in his hands in front of him

Tommen’s eyes went wide and his smile even wider. “Wow daddy! Yes!” He said clapping his hands and cheering him on

Cersei came down a few minutes later to Jaime making pancakes over the stove and Tommen sitting beside him chatting on the counter. 

“There my boys are. What shenanigans are the two of you up to?” She asked approaching and tickling Tommen who giggled “Special pancakes!” He yelled 

“With chocolate chips, strawberries and whipped cream” Jaime added with a smirk thinking of all the fun he and Cersei had in the past with strawberries and whipped cream. 

“Come here my beautiful woman” he said pulling her in for a kiss. 

A while later while Tommen sat at the table eating some pancakes Jaime pulled Cersei aside and snakes his arms around her before they could sit down. “What would you say about another baby?” He asked her

“You want another one?”

“Yeah. I mean, I wouldn’t mind” he said kissing her. “Besides, you look ridiculously good carrying my children inside you” he said smirking which earned him a giggle and a slap on his arm. “Jaime Lannister you dirty man!”

“Your dirty man darling” he said kissing her

“Mummy! Daddy! Come!” Tommen yelled wanting company. 

They both kissed one last time before sitting down next to Tommen and having a cozy, and really early for a Saturday, breakfast as the little family they are.


	66. 2051

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just got a feeling and went with it so here we go, skipping a while forward from previous chapters. 
> 
> I apologize in advance if some things are a bit out of character age wise, I'm only 21 myself so obviously I don't really have that many life experiences yet but I'm trying my best and just having fun with the story<3
> 
> As always, enjoy and I'm always happy to read your thoughts on it<3

December 2051

Ages: J 53, C 53, T 17, M 15

“But mum! No you can’t forbid me! Everyone’s going!” Myrcella yelled at Cersei

“Myrcella I don’t care, I’m you mother and I’m saying no. You are only 15 years old, there’s no way in hell you’re going to a party! Outside of town too!”

“Ohhhhh you’re so fucking horrible!!” She yelled running upstairs and slamming her door shut

“MYRCELLA LANNISTER! You get back here this instant!” Cersei yelled running upstairs and banging at her door

“Mind if I take this one?” Jaime asked coming out of their bedroom kissing her cheek

Cersei sighed deeply and rubbed her forehead. “Go ahead, good luck”

“I’ll take this. Go downstairs and take care of that obvious headache of yours” 

“How did you know?”

“I always know honey” he said giving her a kiss before she walked downstairs 

“Myrcella get back here right now” Jaime said through Myrcellas bedroom door

“No fucking way!”

“Hey! Watch your tongue! You have two choices right now: stay inside of your room and pout like a 5 year old and forget about ever leaving this house again for anything else than school or you can come downstairs within 5 minutes and discuss this with me like an adult as well as apologize to your mum” he said walking away

“And what do you think you’re doing?” Cersei asked a Tommen who was obviously trying to sneak out as Jaime came back downstairs 

“Seriously?” Jaime asked. “Go back upstairs. You’re grounded for even trying young man”

Tommen sighed and turned to walk upstairs. “I’m almost 18 you know!”

“ALMOST” Cersei said

“And 18 doesn’t mean what you think it does when you’re still living under the protection of your parents house and money” Jaime added

“Ohhhh...” Tommen sighed and rolled his eyes before walking upstairs 

“It’s official Jaime...we raised two animals!”

Jaime laughed. “Oh honey no, we did not. They’re just teenagers” he said wrapping his arms around her waist. “Spoilt, ungrateful teenagers but still, teenagers”

“Yeah...I liked them better when they were babies” she laughed 

“Maybe we should have a baby again” Jaime said kissing her neck

“Are you insane?! I’m 53! I’m way too old for that”

“That’s wasn’t a no? Oh and I know for a fact it’s not too late, you still have your period” he said wiggling his eyebrows

“I swear to god Jaime if you knock me up again, at 53, I’m never letting you touch me ever again”

“Easy now sweetheart”

“Honey I know you love babies, but they’re not babies forever. Even if we’d have a baby now that one would also grow up to the monsters we have now” she said caressing his cheek

“I know” he said pouting 

“I love you” she kissed him

“I love you too”

“Also, there’s nothing that says we can’t exclude the baby in the baby making and just do the more...pleasurable part, what do you say babe?”

“About what?”

She rolled her eyes and giggled before grasping his groin with a hand and kissing his neck. “About lovemaking tonight. We can send Tommen to a friend or something and they’ll both be gone for a few hours”

He groaned. “Mmm I must say I do love the sound of that. You and me both know we can squeeze in more than a few rounds in 3 hours”. He kissed her. 

“Ugh do you two have to be so gross all the time?” Myrcella asked coming downstairs, making Cersei instantly remove her hand from Jaime's private parts before she could witness that too. 

“You be lucky young lady that we’ve been gross at least once in our life or you wouldn’t be here right now” Jaime said. “Sit” he said pointing at a kitchen chair

“So. I’ve decided you can go to that party, BUT I have conditions. I’m driving you and I’m picking you up, at midnight. No sex, no alcohol and absolutely no drugs or I swear to god Myrcella things won’t get easy for you”

“Okay okay! Geez...overprotective much?”

“Now, apologize to your mum and we'll get going” he said getting his car keys. 

“Sorry mum, and thank you” she said looking down at the floor

“I’m still not happy about this, you’re lucky your dad is too nice. But I love you Cella, have fun and be careful okay?” She said kissing her forehead

“Okay mum”

“See you soon honey” he kissed Cersei. “Try not to fight with our son, he’s already grounded and he knows what he did. Also, don’t forget to tell him that starts tomorrow since you’re sending him to a friend while I’m gone” he whispered to her and winked at her. 

She giggled and nodded. “Love you”

“Love you too”  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Jaime came back an hour later. 

”Honey, I’m back!” He yelled as he entered their house

She rose from the sofa and walked towards him and kissed him. 

”Hello there sexy” he deepened the kiss. ”Are we alone?”

”Mhm”

”Really?! Where’s Tommen?”

”At Bran’s so you know only a few blocks away, but he won’t be back until tomorrow”

”Really?! Cause I was just gonna tell you that Myrcella asked me to sleep there as well! But to hang out with Sansa of course. I double checked with her parents”

”Looks like we’re alone until tomorrow then” she smirked

”So what are we waiting for?” He asked kissing her neck

”Oh now that we have time, you’re gonna wine me first, since you’ve already dined me”

”Huh?” He asked looking quizzically into her eyes

”You know…men that wants action from their ladies make them feel sexy and wanted by wining and dining them while complimenting them. You know, like you did during our 20s?”

He laughed. ”And 30s and 40s thank you very much!”

She laughed. ”Indeed. You’re quite the charmer aren’t you”

”Oh baby I thought you knew by now that I absolutely am. Come here my beautiful wife” he said pulling her towards the couch in their living room. As she sat down Jaime unlocked their wine fridge with the code only he and Cersei knew since keeping alcohol anywhere without lock with two teenagers in the house quickly turned out to be a disaster they’d learned the hard way after Jaime found his vodka in the freezer completely frozen and Cersei her wine pink instead of red. After a long talk with their children, including grounding them both, Cersei and Jaime had laughed for days at the frozen vodka and how bad both their children must be at science. 

”Thank you my handsome husband” she said as he gave her a glass of wine and bent down for a soft and quick kiss. 

He sat down opposite to her in the couch as she adjusted herself into a more comfortable position and folded her legs under her. ”To us” she said clinking the glasses together. 

”To us” he said with a smile before they both took sips from their glasses. ”33 years Cers, that’s quite something”

She stretched her hand out and he took it in his, tangling their fingers together. She sighed content. ”33 crazy, happy, sometimes weird years with my crazy, adorable, handsome husband” she said leaning in to kiss him. 

”Mmm…” he hummed deepening the kiss. ”The best part of our babies growing up…we get to be alone again”

She took both their wineglasses and put them on the table before climbing into his lap placing her arms around his neck. ”It is isn’t it” she kissed him. 

He broke the kiss and pulled away a few centimeters to look at her face. He pulled a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and made a move to undo her bun. ”You are so beautiful my Cersei”

”Oh stop, I know I’m old” she said giggling 

He shrugged. ”Age is just a number, and you certainly look like one hot mama” 

She giggled. ”Jaime!”

”What? It’s true! Have you seen how Tommen’s friends look at you? Sometimes I grab you by the waist and kiss you right there in front of them just for them to realize you’re taken”

She laughed. ”Yeah cause this isn’t a clear sign of that” she said waving with her hand with her rings on it

He shrugged. ”Haven’t stopped horny teenagers before from fulfilling their fantasies”

She laughed. ”Are you jealous of our sons 17 year old friends?”

”Sometimes”

”Oh Jaime” she said laughing and shaking her head

”What?! They look like they want to fuck you on the spot!”

”You’re lucky there’s only one man who gets to do that”

His eyebrows rose. ”I hope he’s the one you’re looking at right now”

She giggled. ”Obviously” she kissed him. 

”I love you so much. 33 amazing years with the love of my life” he said breaking the kiss

She smiled with tears in her eyes. ”Aww I love you too Jaime, so much. Even 33 crazy years and two spoilt brats later”

He laughed. ”Well it kind of is our own fault they’re spoilt brats”

She shrugged. ”Maybe” she said kissing his neck. ”Now, feel like helping me remove these VERY restricting clothes?”

”Abso-fucking-lutely” he said reaching for the zipper at her black tight dress. 

When all clothes were off he laid her down on the sofa and kissed his way down her body. ”Jaime I want you insi-”

He interrupted her by placing a finger over her mouth. ”Schh…Let me make you feel good” 

”Well I can’t argue with that” she said smirking and resting her head back on a cushion. 

With both hands tangled in Jaimes hair she squirmed and moaned loudly, not caring to be quiet when they were the only ones home, as he licked and sucked at her clit making her gasp his name as she came. 

He kissed his way up her body as she recovered from the high of her orgasm. ”Oh my…Jaime you dirty old man…You still got it..”

”You bet your sweet ass I still got it! I’ve only been holding back since we’re never alone, but now that we are…” he said kissing her neck and entering her without warning. He put a slow pace with deep thrusts. 

”Ohhh yes…” she moaned. 

After a a while they swift positions leaving her on top riding him with a pace just a little faster than before. Now it was his turn to squirm and moan under her as she rode him while kissing and squeezing and sucking everywhere she could reach. 

She climbed off him and stood on all fours still in the sofa. ”For the grand finale I want you to give it all you got, make us come together” she said almost like a gasp as her breathing was quicker than normal from their activity. 

He only nodded in response and positioned himself behind her, pounding into her as fast and hard as he could making the sound of their skin slapping against each other echo all over the house together with their moanings of "Oh yes" and "Just like that" and yelling of names. After only a few minutes he felt her tense under him and her whole body trembling and shaking motions as she screamed his name out loud. The combo of her walls clenching around him, usually sending him over the edge every time, and the extremely erotic sight of his wife’s powerful orgasm and the way she’d yelled his name sent him over the edge as well, spilling deep inside her before collapsing backwards on the sofa. 

She laid down on him and kissed him. ”Oh my fucking god…” she said still panting. 

”Oh my fucking god indeed…” he said smirking

”Who knew sex just keeps getting better with age”

He shrugged. ”Practice makes perfect?”

”I’ve been wanting to do it like that for weeks” she said kissing him. 

He chuckled. ”You’re right, there are perks of our babies growing up and leaving the house by themselves leaving us alone together”

She laughed. ”I’m always right baby”

Suddenly Jaime’s phone rung. 

”What the…” he said rising from the sofa to look for his phone

”Do you really have to take that right this instant?” She asked a little annoyed

He chuckled. ”Could be one of our kids”

”Oh..I didn’t even think that far…Is it?”

He nodded. ”It’s Cella”

-”Hello sweetheart! Everything alright?” He answered as he sat back down naked on the sofa beside Cersei

-”No” a sniffing Myrcella said, obviously crying in a bathroom somewhere

-”Sweetheart are you crying?!” He asked

-”Maybe”

”Our baby girl’s crying?! Put on the speaker” Cersei said

-”Hi baby its mummy, what’s wrong?”

-”I…I don’t really wanna talk about it. Can you just come pick me up?” 

-”Of course sweetheart!” Jaime answered, suddenly feeling very lucky they’d just had half a glass of wine each

-”You’re not hurt Cella?” Cersei asked

-”No. At least not physically” she said sniffing

-”Okay. We’re on our way. Do you wanna talk to mum while we’re driving there?” he asked

-”No it’s okay, just hurry. I don’t wanna be here any longer than I have to”

-”Okay, we’ll see you soon” he said hanging up

”Oh, our poor little girl!” Cersei said frowning while gathering her discarded clothes and getting dressed

”Maybe she’s not as big as she pretends to be sometimes” he said

”You’re not big when you’re 15. I’m just happy she feels like she can call us no matter what, I certainly couldn’t do that when I was 15”

”Me too. So whatever happened we need to remember to not put any guilt on her no matter is she's had or done something stupid”

Cersei nodded. ”Of course”

”Come on, let’s go rescue our daughter” he said kissing her hand before taking it in his and walking out to the car.   
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
”Are you sure you’re alright?” Cersei asked sitting on one side of Myrcella’s bed as she’d changed and crawled down under the covers as soon as they’d arrived home. 

She nodded. ”I’ll be fine. I just didn’t want to be there anymore”

”Okay. We love you so much sweetheart. Sleep tight” Jaime said sitting on the other side of the bed before getting up, kissing her forehead and leaving. 

”Sleep tight” Cersei said doing the same before closing the door and joining Jaime in their own bedroom. 

She sighed deeply. ”I have no idea what happened at that party, but why do I have a feeling it has something to do with a boy?”

Jaime laughed a little. ”Because it almost always does during that age? At least she’s home and safe now, that’s all I care about” he said undressing and laying back in bed naked. 

”Yeah, that’s true” she said slipping down next to him in her panties and one of his tee’s. 

”Still kidnapping my clothes” he said smirking and pulling her close. 

”Always” she said giggling. 

He turned out the lights and kissed her. ”Love you”

”Love you too” she said smiling and closing her eyes.


	67. 2034

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, just a really short update here. I haven’t forgotten about this story, I just travelled home for a few days and didn’t write and when I wrote I wrote on a Christmas chapter and a New Years chapter that I will definitely be posting during those holidays❤️
> 
> Enjoy!

2034

Ages: J 36, C 35, T 0.5

”Pssst! Jaime! I’m hoooome again honey!” Cersei said between a yell and a whisper 

“Cers?”He said confused as he woke up with Tommen asleep on him. “You drunk?”

She giggled. “Just a tiny bit tipsy!” She said gesturing with her fingers. “Aww my baby boy!” She said crashing down on the bed still fully clothed. She kissed Tommen’s head and felt all her responsibilities fall back on her which made her sober up quite a lot in just an instant 

“You had a good time honey?” Jaime asked giving her a little kiss

She nodded. “Yes. Did you and Tommen?”

He nodded back. “Yeah. He’s so sweet, as always” he said kissing his head and walking up to put him in his crib. “As you just witnessed we both fell asleep while watching Winnie the Pooh...well, I was watching but I’m quite sure he slept the entire movie”

She giggled and snuggled closer to Jaime while laying down under the sheets. “My two boys. I love you both so much”

He smiled. “We love you too Cers” he kissed her. 

She deepened the kiss. “I missed my sexy husband...” 

He smirked, knowing exactly what she wanted at this point and what alcohol did to her private parts. “I had the company of our lovely son but when he’d fallen asleep I missed my sexy wife too” he said wiggling his eyebrows 

She kissed him in a clash of teeth and tongues that made him moan. He reached the zipper on the side of her skirt and he pulled it off for her together with her stockings and panties as she lifted the blouse off her head and unclasped her bra. He threw the bra to the ground and pressed himself closer to her, taking her nipples to his mouth teasing with teeth and tongue making her moan. 

He let his fingertips graze her sides up and down making her shiver in lust while he teased her nipples. 

He moved a hand down to rub her clit but she caught his wrist with her hand. “No more teasing, I’m too drunk for that. Fuck me now Jaime”

He chuckled a little at her boldness. “Your wish is my command sweet wife” he said before taking off his boxers, giving his erection a few strokes and pushing deep inside her with a kiss on her lips making them both moan in each other’s mouths. 

She wrapped her legs around him. “Harder Jaime” she moaned. He instantly obeyed as he picked up his speed and kissed her neck. But she wanted more. “Harder!” She moaned once again. He groaned a little in frustration and flipped her around leaving her on her stomach. She got up on all fours and he kissed her on the back before pushing deeply inside her with hard fast thrusts making the flapping of their skin echo all over their bedroom. 

“Ohhh Jaime...just like that...ahhh...oh my...” she moaned loudly as he fucked her as hard as he could. 

Neither of them lasted long this way and when he felt her inner walls tighten around him he let go, releasing his own orgasm as he almost crashed against her, resting his head on her back and leaving a gentle loving kiss there. 

They both crashed down on the bed beside each other and panted as if they’d just run a marathon. 

Jaime laughed suddenly. “I’m too old to fuck you like that”

“Oh hell no you’re not. We’re the same age! And we’re NOT too old for that” 

He only laughed a little and shook his head. 

She turned on her side and cuddled up close to him. “Besides, you did a very good job. The only positive thing about age is that practice makes perfect”

“Mmm you’re not too bad yourself” he said kissing her. “And I quite like growing older with you. I wanna leave this world with you when we’re both old and grey and have watched our kids and grandkids grow up”

She smiled and caressed his cheek. “You’re so sweet Jaime. I love you so much, you and our little miracle over there who somehow didn’t wake up despite his parents going at it like rabbits” she said giggling and gesturing to Tommen

He laughed. “I love you too” he kissed her. “Now, let’s get some sleep before he wakes up for his second night snack” he said pulling her even closer to him while she giggled a little at his words

“You prepared bottles for him? Since I’m obviously not breastfeeding in the next 24 hours” 

He nodded. “They’re in the mini fridge”

She laughed. “Gosh I remember when you got that thing for your beer since it was ‘too long to walk downstairs’” she said giggling. “Could you ever imagine it would one day be filled with my breast milk and baby formula?”

He shook his head. “Not when I was 22, but since I was about 30? Yeah I could imagine everything that had to do with kids”

She smiled and kissed him. “Goodnight honey”

“Goodnight my love”   
—————————————————————  
“Cers? I’m home!” 

Cersei ran up from the couch and to their hallway holding a finger over her mouth. 

“Schhhh...Tommen just fell asleep”

“Oh shit! Sorry...I still forget sometimes”

She laughed. “That you have a son?”

He rolled his eyes and smiled. “No, that I have to be quiet” he said pulling her towards him and kissing her. “Hi” he said

“Hi” she said smiling back at him and brushing his hair away from his face. “How was work?”

“Good actually”

“Good” she kissed him. “There’s freshly made coffee, smoothies and croissants in the kitchen if you want some”

“Ooouuuh, so wifey of you” 

“I know right?” She giggled. “I took a walk with Tommen in the stroller to make him fall asleep and walked by that cafe you like so much on our way back home” she explained as they entered the kitchen. “I figured you’d be home soon so I fixed us a treat”

She sat down by the table and watched him as he walked to their fridge to take some milk for his coffee. She watched his ass as he walked over and bent over to take the milk. That ass. That magnificent ass she thought. How she loved that perfect ass of his. 

She must have been staring since he caught her when he closed the fridge and turned around. He smirked. “Liking what you see?”

She blushed. “Always” 

“Mmm really...” he said walking towards her and bending down to kiss her. 

“Yes, you’re hot...and I’m a sucker for suits” she said pulling him closer to her by his tie

“So are you baby” he said intruding her mouth with his tongue, deepening the kiss.   
—————————————————————  
“I’m sorry I yelled at you, I know I shouldn’t have...especially not tonight when we have some alone time since your mother kidnapped Tommen for a while...anyway, again, I’m sorry I yelled at you” she cuddled her nose against Jaime’s cheek. 

He shook his head in response and kept his eyes closed. 

She climbed on top of him and left soft kisses on his cheek. “You’re not accepting my apology?”

He opened his eyes and raised his forehead. “I’ll accept it when you do it properly”

“Properly?” She asked confused

“I sure think I deserve a kiss or two after you yelled at me like that”

She smiled. “My hubby wants kisses he’s getting kisses” she said before kissing him deeply. Jaime deepened the kiss and turned it into the most passionate make out session in months. 

She giggled. “My lips are gonna be blue Jaime” 

He shrugged. “Mine too, totally worth it” he kissed her again.


	68. 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little spontanious idea I got and so I decided to go with it. We have Jaime and Cersei and their "just casual sex" relationship and their not so little suspicious friends! We also have some good friendship moments <3
> 
> Enjoy! And as always I love reading your comments and requests <3

November 2018

Ages: J 20, C 20

Cersei and Jaime had just been to the cinema with their friends and were having a good time with them at a restaurant where everyone were starting to get tipsy. As Jaime’s best friend Addam went on and on about girls and supermodels Cersei got bored. She carefully slipped her hand under the table for nobody to see and landed it in Jaime’s lap who jumped in surprise. 

”What are you doing?” He asked for her ears only, while grinning 

”What does it look like?” She said just as quietly and grinning back

”It looks like you’re playing a dangerous game, sine we already have our friends suspicious eyes on us”

”Do you want me to get you off or not?”

”Go ahead” he said grinning before turning his attention back to Addam, well his fake attention anyway

Cersei started rubbing her hand against his crotch over his pants as she laughed and engaged in the conversation with Addam to not make anyone suspicious. After a while she undid his belt buckle with one hand and slipped her hand inside his pants. 

”Smooth move there” he whispered 

”I know right” she grinned 

Jaime tried to focus on breathing normally as her hand slipped down his underwear as well. It didn’t take long before he came with a groan in his pants. Cersei took her hand away from Jaime’s pants and grinned at him while she sucked her fingers cleaned. 

He texted her so nobody would hear. 

J: You’re lucky I’m wearing dark pants…

C: Hah! You mean YOU’RE lucky you’re wearing dark pants

J: You’re the devil Cers

C: I know you love it 😘

I love YOU his mind told him, but he pushed away the thought as quickly as it came.  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
”I don’t wanna go home yet” Melara said pouting as they all gathered outside the restaurant 

”Me neither” Cersei said pouting too

”I mean, my house is empty until tomorrow night. We could raid my fathers liquor cabinet and play Never have I ever?” Addam suggested 

”Oh yes! We’re definitely doing that!” Jaime answered quickly 

”Lead the way!” Cersei said giggling 

After a while they’d all settled in front of the fireplace downstairs with some liquor at Addam’s house. 

”I’ll start!” Cersei yelled. ”Never have I ever…given a guy a hand job OR blowjob at a public place” all girls and Addam drank

”Oh my god! Addam!” Cersei yelled in surprise

He shrugged. ”I was drunk and pretty sure she was a girl. Turned out she was a girl everywhere but downstairs and I was too drunk to protest so I gave her a hand job in the club bathroom” 

Everyone laughed. ”Dude you never told me about that!” Jaime said laughing even more 

”Alright, never have I ever…hooked up with anyone in this room” Addam said eyeing everyone in the room. Cersei, Jaime, Melara, Oberyn and Tyrion all drank since Cersei and Jaime had hooked up, actually were still hooking up, Melara and Oberyn had hooked up and Tyrion and Melara had hooked up. 

”Oh my god! Who hooked up with who?!”

”Oh no, we’re not tell you that, that wasn’t the question” Cersei said giggling 

”This is not X-rated enough, let’s to truth or dare!” Addam said 

Everyone laughed at that. ”I’m game” Tyrion said and everyone nodded in agreement. ”Jaime, truth or dare?” He continued 

”Uhm…truth”

”Chicken…” Tyrion murmured. ”Have you ever been or are you currently in love?” He asked grinning, knowing exactly what was going on between him and Cersei. 

Jaime shook his head. ”No” 

”You sure?” Tyrion asked 

”Uhm, pretty sure” he said trying to sound as confident as one could sound while swallowing hard and carefully eyeing the girl you’re hooking up with. ”Addam, truth or dare?”

”Dare, cause I’m no chicken” he said smirking 

Jaime rolled his eyes. ”Fine, kiss Melara like you mean it” 

Addam shrugged. ”Sure! We’re friends and she’s hot, I don’t mind”

Everyone laughed, including Melara. ”Did I say that out loud?” Addam said covering his mouth while getting a hick up. 

”Yup, now do the dare” Jaime said 

Addam laughed but crawled over the floor over to Melara and kissed her deeply. ”Approved?” He asked when done while retreating to his seat. ”Approved” they all agreed 

”Cersei, truth or dare?” Addam asked 

”Eh what the hell, dare” 

”Go into the bathroom and have your way with Jaime for 10 minutes” Addam said grinning widely since he suspected they were already hooking up

She laughed hard at that. ”You know that’s not very specific at all! That could basically mean to give him a 10 minute long hug”

Addam shrugged. ”Use your imagination, now go, both of you” he said winking at them as they left for the bathroom. 

Melara got up right after they’d left to go listen at the door. ”Don’t” Addam said

”Why not?” She asked 

”Because it’s much funnier to see them coming out here all red in their faces, If they do anything we’ll know, trust me”

”Your bestie is ridiculous” Cersei said as she and Jaime entered the bathroom 

”I wouldn’t call him that, since he’s doing me a favor right now without even knowing it” he said kissing her neck 

She sighed longingly. ”Well we do only have 10 minutes”

”So let’s make them worth the while” he said pressing his already hard erection against her. 

”Ready to go already I see” she said giggling 

”Always, you?”

She nodded before sitting up by the sink pulling up her skirt and pulling down her stockings and panties while he unbuckled his pants. 

He kissed her and pounded into her with a fast pace knowing it would get them both off quickly, making her moan out loud. 

”Schhh” he said laughing

”I know I know…I just wasn’t prepared” she whispered in a giggle 

She moaned again though very quietly. ”Harder Jaime, faster”

He flipped her around and bent her over the sink before pouting into her even harder from behind making her bite her own hand to hide her gasps. After only a few minutes he spilled inside her with a groan he muffled in her back. His orgasm so powerful he felt like he could faint as he felt his cum dripping out of her and over him. ”Oh my god…” he whispered

She smirked and pulled away from him to get herself cleaned up and dressed again. She kissed his cheek. ”You’re welcome fuck-buddy” she said patting his chest

He laughed hard, which didn’t matter since it would only make the others believe they weren’t doing anything. ”You don’t want me to get you off?” He whispered 

She shook her head. ”No I’m alright, that felt really good”  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
J: Plans today or do you wanna come over? I’m home alone 🍆💦😉

C: Horny much?

J: Always😘

Cersei rolled her eyes. 

C: I got you off yesterday! Twice! But I guess I could come over but I actually have plans today, very exciting plans😍

J: Oh yeah! Saturday, ice skating, right⛸?

C: Yes! I’m very excited! Why aren’t you coming though? Everyone else are coming

J: I’d hate to admit there could be something I’m not good at BUT, I can’t ice-skate 

C: WHAT?! You’ve never gone ice skating?

J: I didn’t write I’ve never done it, I’m just not good at it 

C: So come and learn?

J: Hell no

C: Your loss sucker😌

J: I happen to be a very good sucker thank you very much. You out of all people should know that😘

C: Damn it...The others just cancelled. Apparently they’re hungover from last night..I’m not though and I was really looking forward to ice skating😔

Even though what they had was just casual sex, Jaime still didn’t want to see Cersei upset. He sighed to himself and packed his skates and drove to her house. 

J: Come out. Put on something warm and bring hot chocolate and skates. I’m waiting around the usual corner in my car

C: Really?!

J: Unfortunately, yes❤️…

Cersei squealed in happiness at having someone to go ice skating with after all. She dressed warmly, took her skates in a bag and went downstairs to make some hot chocolate in a thermos. 

”Where are you going sis?” Robert came down the stairs asking her just when she was about to leave 

”Oh” she gasped in surprise at Robert’s voice. ”I’m just going ice skating”

”With?”

”My friends?” She said confused 

”Does Jaime Lannister happen to be one of those friends?”

”Maybe, why do you care anyways?”

He sighed. ”You know dad doesn’t like that”

She rolled her eyes. ”Dad doesn’t like anything I do if you haven’t noticed. I’m leaving now”

”Cers!” He yelled catching a hard grip around her wrist

”Ouch! Robert! Let me go! You’re hurting me you ass!”

”Then stop being such a dumb bitch! Stop seeing Jaime fucking Lannister!”

”Jesus Christ I’m not seeing him! We’re not dating, we’re just friends. Now let me go before I call the cops on you, wouldn’t look too good for your career would it?” 

He let go of her wrist and she almost fell backwards. ”Ass!” She yelled before slamming the door closed. 

”Whore!” She heard him yelling before she left for Jaime’s car. 

”Hi!” She said entering his car and awkwardly hugging him. 

”Hi. So no one else is coming? Just us?” He asked

She sighed. ”Seems like it…but it’ll be fun anyways”

”Yeah…I’m warning you though, I haven’t gone ice skating for over 10 years and based on those tapes my mother has of me doing it, I had some really bad moves” he said as they drove off to the nearest skating rink

She laughed. ”I’m sure you’ll be just fine. It’s fun!”

”Hey this isn’t the rink we were going to?” She said

”No, it’s better. It’s an empty one so we don’t have to be crowded together in the smallest rink ever with half of London and tourists and the press”

”It’s also a closed rink” 

”Yeah, but not if you happen to know the owners son. Come on, let’s go” he said getting out of the car 

”Are you sure?” She asked 

”Yeah it’s fine. His dad said we could be here undisturbed for a couple of hours, the others can join us if they want”

”If they weren’t so damn hungover” she said pouting and crossing her arms over her chest

”You’re not hungover?” He asked 

”No, I’m fine actually, but I didn’t drink THAT much either. You’re hungover?”

”Of course I’m hungover”

”So why are we here? You should be cooped up in bed feeling sorry for yourself then?”

He shrugged. ”I guess I’m just a better friend than the others. It isn’t fair to ditch you like that so I thought I’d be nice to you for once”

”I thought you’re always nice to me?” She said smirking 

”You mean when I sex you up? I think we can both agree I enjoy that more than you”

”Not true. Girls are allowed to enjoy sex too you know”

He smirked. ”You saying you enjoy it when I fuck you?” 

She hit him on his shoulder as they sat down by the rink. ”Don’t be a needy douche. That’s what boyfriends are” she said rolling her eyes

He ignored the little voice in his head saying that he wouldn’t at all mind being her boyfriend. ”Right, let’s do this” he said gesturing to the ice, quickly changing the subject. 

Cersei finished lacing up her skates and went out on the ice, twirling a few times as she skated across the empty rink. ”Are you coming?”

He sighed. ”No…these fucking laces…”

Cersei skated towards him and giggled. ”Jaime 5 years old needs help with the laces of his shoes?” She said giving him a smug look

”It’s skates actually, and shut up” he said finishing the lacing. ”See? Did it perfectly fine on my own. Now move” he said shoving her slightly to the side so he could step onto the ice. 

”No no no…” she said shaking her head. ”Sit back down”

”What? Hell no! I finally finished lacing up these damn things” he said gesturing to his skates 

”Yeah, but it’s all wrong, you’re gonna hurt yourself if you skate like that. Here, just let me help you” she said crouching down on the ice and re-lacing his skates. ”There, that’s how it’s supposed to look” 

He rolled his eyes. ”Yeah yeah whatever” 

She laughed and went back to skating across the ice. Shifting between one leg, two legs and some swirls. ”Are you coming?”

”I told you already, I can’t skate”

”Oh Jaime” she said laughing as she skated to him. ”Come” she said taking both his hands in hers. ”That’s it! Look! You’re doing it!” She squealed as she skated backwards and he followed her by holding her hands. 

He laughed. ”I think you’re doing all the work but sure”

”Like always” she said smirking 

Jaime rolled his eyes and lost concentration, tripping over his feet and landing on his ass. With a high-pitched scream Cersei landed on top of him. She giggled and rose to her feet. She patted his chest. ”Softer landing than I expected”

”Not for me…ouch…”

”Need me to kiss you were it hurts?” She said mocking him a little 

”It’s on my ass which means you have to take my clothes off so yes please, but do try not to leave any bite marks”

She laughed and rolled her eyes as she began skating away from him. 

”Hey! I still need help up! And I wouldn’t mind a kiss, it did hurt falling after all” he said pouting

She giggled and skated to him. She bent down and took his hands in hers making them meet half way for a kiss. Just as they were about to kiss their friends entered the skating rink. 

”Cersei! Hey!” Melara yelled 

Cersei quickly got to her feet, dragging Jaime up with her, but it was too late. 

”Oh I’m sorry. Did we interrupt something?” She said smirking 

Cersei rolled her eyes. ”Oh please…we were just skating…not my fault that Jaime over here can’t keep himself from falling on his ass. What are you guys doing here? I got so disappointed, I thought you weren’t coming”

”Jaime called us all and told us to get our shit together and get here, so we did” Addam said 

”Great! Let’s skate!” She said smiling big and twirling around on the ice 

A while later: 

”Dude, is something going on between you and Cersei?” Addam asked Jaime, pulling him aside

”What? Why would you think that?”

”Oh my…You’re banging her! I knew it!”

”I am not!”

”I can see it in your eyes…You’re definitely banging her. Nice work man, she’s hot”

Jaime sighed. ”Addam, do you have to be an ass about girls all the time?”

”Wow okay…Since when is Jaime Lannister all feminist”

”I’m just saying that respecting girls doesn’t hurt Addam, it can actually get you further into their panties or whatever it is you want than being an ass to them does”

Addam smirked. ”Dude, you’re so fucked”

”Huh?”

”You’re fucked!”

Jaime rolled his eyes ”Yeah I heard you the first time Addam”

”No I mean, you’re falling in love with her! Jaime Lannister is actually falling in love, holy shit I never thought I’d see that day”

Jaime laughed out loud. ”Yeah, right! That’s what’s happening!” He said skating away from Addam  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
”Thanks for dropping me off” Cersei said smiling before making a move to get our of Jaime’s car

”Sure, no problem”

”See you around” she said as she unbuckled her belt and moved to open the door

”Hey, you still owe me a kiss”

She turned her head towards him and tilted it. ”I am?”

He nodded. ”You promised me one when I fell on the ice, if I remember correctly”

She laughed. ”If you’d get a kiss for every time you fell on your ass on that ice I’ll never get out of this car

He shrugged. ”I don’t see a problem with that”

She sighed. ”Jaime, we’ve been through this before…I’m not your girlfriend”

”Jesus! What’s wrong with people today!” He sighed before smirking his most charming smirk. ”I never said you were”

She rolled her eyes. ”You charming pain in the ass” she said before climbing over to him and sitting down in his lap facing him. She cupped his face in her hands and he swallowed hard as he suddenly felt nervous. 

He wanted to kiss her lips blue and for the first time he wouldn’t mind if it didn’t go any further than kissing, even though her teasing leading to his blue balls would be quite uncomfortable. Addam’s right, he’s fucked. So fucked. Bye bye casual sex. 

He decided to go with a smirk instead of a kiss. ”I know right? I can be charming when I want to”

”Don’t be an ass about it…” she said kissing his neck. ”…and you might get lucky”

His eyebrows rose. ”Here?! In the car?!”

”Mhm..” She said nodding 

He crashed his lips to hers and kissed her deeply. ”You’re so hot Cers…”

She giggled. ”So you’ve told me once or twice”. She kissed him hard and reached down between them to rub his growing hard on through his pants. He groaned as she started squeezing. She rose as much as the rood of the car allowed her to and pulled down her pants along with her grey lace panties. She frantically worked Jaime’s belt buckle open and before he could respond she sank down on him, riding him with determination and a fast pace making them both climax together.


	69. 2025

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haven't been feeling so well these past days but I decided to get out of my head and write something short and sweet <3
> 
> As always, enjoy! and I'm happy to read your thoughts :)

December 2025:

Ages: J 27, C 27

Saturday morning: 

“Honey look! It’s snowing!” Cersei gasped when she’d risen from their bed to stretch and look out the window

“What?! Here?!” He said running up from bed to stand behind her. “Oh my...”

“Pleeeaaaase can we go out and build an igloo?” 

“You don’t have to ask me twice babe” he said kissing her cheek

“Really?!” She asked turning around to face him and placing her arms around him 

“Of course! I’ve been wanting to build an igloo since I was like five! But there’s never enough snow, for once there might be enough! We should do it before it melts” 

“Yeeey! Oh my god I’m so excited! I feel like a little kid!” She said resting her head on his shoulder and hugging him

“Want me to text our friends?”

“Yes please” she said looking up at him with adoring eyes 

He squeezed her ass with both hands and kissed her neck

“No time for sex Jaime! Snow outside! Need to go outside right now!” 

He laughed at her. “Later then?” He asked hopeful 

“Later” she smiled and kissed him

“Come on you, let’s have breakfast so we can head out to play in the snow with our friends like real children!” He said giving her a quick kiss 

She laughed. ”I already have a child, don’t I?”

”What? You pregnant?” He asked confused 

”No you weirdo! YOU! You’re my child”

”Ha ha ha…” he said kissing her. ”You do know though that I wouldn’t mind if you were” he whispered

”Were what?”

”Pregnant”

”Jaime! I’m 27 years old! Not Old at all! Don’t jinx it for christ sake”

He laughed. ”Okay babe I won’t. But I am looking forward to the day we go out with our kids and build an igloo with them”

She kissed him. ”Me too Jaime”  
—————————————————————  
“I think I wanna make a snowman to watch our igloo-fort” Melara said to Cersei and Tyrion as they walked a few meters in front of Jaime and Addam 

“Oh yes” Cersei agreed when a snow ball suddenly hit her in her neck, making snow flow in under her jacket and down her back. She gasped in surprise. “Oh my god...WHY?!!! WHO?!!” She yelled turning around 

Addam looked like he was about to be killed and pointed a finger at Jaime who wore the same look on his face 

“Sorry babe! It was meant to hit my brother!”

“Hey! What did I do?!” Tyrion yelled 

“Oh my god it’s under my coat...it’s cold, so cold! And you’re dead Jaime! So dead!” She yelled running after him with snow in her hands

“I already told you babe! I’m sorry!”

“Don’t ‘babe’ me! And sorry won’t cut it!” 

Jaime laughed and Cersei chased him around through the park giggling. When she was close enough she jumped at him making them both fall. She gripped his collar of his tee under his open coat as she straddled him

“I said I was sorry!” He said laughing. “Stop trying to shove down snow under my shirt!”

“I swear Jaime Lannister, you are NEVER getting laid EVER again” she said giggling 

“Well we both know that’s a lie sweetheart” he said cockily 

“Do we?” She said tilting her head and dropping the snow in his face 

“Alright...I admit, that I did deserve. I don’t think I deserve never again getting laid by my beautiful wife though” he said brushing the snow off his face with a hand. “Now, can I have a kiss? Pretty please? And then we build that igloo?” 

She pretended to think it through but giggled. “Alright” she said smiling and tilting her head down to his, kissing him deeply

“I love you Jaime Lannister, you ass of a man” she said giving him a kiss on the top of his nose 

He chuckled. “I love you too, you crazy woman”

“Alright love birds, if you are quite done with your bickering like an old married couple and making out session we’d like to start building the most awesome igloo this town has ever seen” Tyrion said walking up to them 

“Hell yes” Cersei said getting up off of Jaime and pulling him up with her

After a couple of hours and a very failed attempt at building an igloo with snow that was already starting to melt as the degrees were rising from -1*C to +2*C they were cold and soaking wet. 

“Okay I give up, let’s go home” Cersei said 

“Yeah I agree, I had a great time but this isn’t gonna work” Jaime agreed 

“Yeah I agree” Tyrion said 

They all hugged and parted ways

“Come on babe, let’s go home and drink some hot chocolate with cream and mini marshmallows” Cersei said throwing an arm around Jaime and tilting her head up to kiss him while they walked home

“And change into something that’s not cold and wet” he said

“That too”

When they got home Jaime felt so freezing he could barely feel his legs. 

“Ahhh…Warmth…” He said running upstairs and laying down on the carpet of their bedroom

Cersei giggled while quickly getting out of her cold clothes. “You know you’ll stop freezing if you change”

“Soon...I’m just enjoying the warmth again, and getting feeling back in my legs…” he said closing his eyes 

She giggled and sat down on him in only her underwear. “You’re such a weirdo” she said kissing him making his eyes snap open 

They kissed for a while as his hands travelled down to cup her ass

“Well well, Jaime what do we have here?” she said teasingly, rubbing herself back and forth over his obvious growing hard on

“Help me out of my wet clothes?” He asked smirking 

She giggled as they both undressed him and she laid down on the carpet when he was naked. 

“Come on big boy, I need to get warm” 

He chuckled and climbed on top of her kissing her and making love to her on the carpet for the next hour

”Warm yet?” He asked breathing hard while climbing off her

She nodded. ”Yes…in the best way possible…” after a few more moments she rose from the floor only to be pulled back down by Jaime. She laughed. ”Jaime! I’m freezing, I wanna put some clothes on”

He shrugged. ”Seems unnecessary”

She kissed him. ”Come on, we’re putting something on and then we’re heading downstairs for popcorn and my favorite Christmas movie”

”Love actually?”

”Exactly” she said kissing him

”It’s love actually that I’m even watching it with you” he said when they’d gotten dressed and were walking downstairs 

”Awww always so charming” she kissed him

”You know I’d do anything for you” he said suddenly all serious as they settled down together in their living room sofa

She smiled and cuddled closer to him. ”I know, and I love you more than words can tell for that”

He kissed her head. ”I love you too”


	70. 2035

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 70 HOLY SH*T!
> 
> Sorry for not posting in a while! I have definitely not abandoned this story nor do I plan to so you guys who read it and like it: don't worry <3 I've just been crazy busy and will continue to be so until Christmas. 
> 
> With that said I originally planned on posting this on New years eve but I got a feeling and decided to do it now instead. I'll probably come up with something new for new years. Anyways, here we go!
> 
> Comments are appreciated and as always; Enjoy <3

New Years 2035

Ages: J 37, C 37, T almost 2

31/12, New Years eve: 

”Mummyyy! Me hooome!” Tommen yelled as he and Jaime stumbled through their front door after being out buying the champagne Cersei forgot. She smiled at the way Tommen always announced himself when he entered their house but it was kind of her own and Jaime’s fault he did that since he learned it from their ’honey I’m home!’ announcements. 

”Hi baby” Cersei said almost skipping towards her son sitting down on the floor and hugging him

Jaime laughed. ”Were you just skipping? Oh and don’t mind me, I’m just the guy who impregnated you with your new favorite person”

She laughed at that. ”No dirty talk in front of the little one” she said hugging Tommen closer to her. 

”What? It’s true!”

”Mummy? What that mean?” Tommen asked confused 

Jaime laughed. ”It means mummy and daddy made you”

”Jaime!” She snapped, eyes throwing daggers at him

”What?” Tommen asked even more confused 

”Don’t listen to daddy, he’s just messing with mummy” she said kissing Tommen’s forehead 

”But it’s true” Jaime shrugged sitting down beside them

”You and mummy made me?” The soon to be-two year old asked confused, with barely comprehensible words

Jaime nodded as Tommen crawled down in his lap, quite captivated by his dads words. 

”But how?” Tommen asked tilting his head to the side and looking Jaime in his eyes

”That my dear..” he booped Tommen’s nose with a finger making Tommen giggle and Cersei smile. ”..is a story for another day when you’re older” 

”nooo…me know”

Jaime laughed at his son’s cute pout. ”Let’s just say that mummy and daddy loved, loveS, each other very much and that love resulted in you. Our love made you, in mummy’s tummy”

Tommen smiled. ”Here?” He asked pulling up his shirt and looking at his stomach. 

”In here” Jaime said placing a hand on Cersei’s stomach. 

Tommen smiled. ”Here” he said placing a tiny hand of his over Jaime’s big one on Cersei’s stomach making her smile even wider. 

”Come here you grumpy old man” she said pulling at Jaime’s hand. He came closer and kissed her. ”Mmm better” he hummed

”Old man” Tommen said giggling 

”Oh really?”

”Old man” he said again giggling even more

”Little lion” he said hugging Tommen closer and kissing him all over his face. ”Haven’t we taught you to be nice to your tired old daddy huh?” He said while Tommen squirmed and giggled in his arms

”Alright you two, are you ready for some New Years firework fun?” Cersei said standing up and putting on a coat and shoes

”Liiiights!” Tommen yelled standing up

”Indeed” Jaime nodded as he lifted Tommen up and put him in his stroller. 

”Noooo!” Tommen yelled and squirmed

”Sweetheart, it’s just until we reach the lights and then you can walk or mummy or daddy can carry you, okay? But it’s too far and we’re walking so we’re taking the stroller”

”Please daddy?” He asked holding out his arms. 

He sighed. ”Why can’t I ever deny the two of you anything?” He said lifting Tommen up and carrying him to the fireworks while Cersei pushed the empty stroller since they were both sure Tommen would get tired and fall asleep considering the time, at 11pm, being way past his bedtime.

”You’re the best dad Jaime” Cersei said kissing him on their way to the fireworks

He smiled. ”And you’re the best mum” 

They arrived in the park just for the preparations of the fireworks being prepared

”Daddy! Not see!”

”Here, if you promise to be a good and very still boy you can sit on my shoulders okay? But you have to hold my hands the whole time”

Tommen nodded before Jaime lifted him up on his shoulders and held both his tiny hands in a very uncomfortable position. 

The first fireworks started going off too early at 11.30 pm ”Wow! Mummy, daddy! See!”

”I know sweetheart, it’s quite amazing isn’t it” Cersei said as she put an arm around Jaime

After only a few minutes Tommen had grown tired of the fireworks. 

”Mummy!” He said holding out his arms towards Cersei who smiled and lifted him down from Jaime’s shoulders and into her arms. He yawned and rested his head on her shoulder. Jaime instantly saw what was happening and took out a pacifier from his pocket, he gave it to Tommen who put it in his mouth with a smile. 

“Thank you daddy” he said with half-closed eyes and a yawn

Jaime kisses his forehead and brushed a hand through his hair. “Of course my little lion. Sleep tight, daddy loves you”

Jaime and Cersei continued watching the early fireworks while waiting for midnight as she slowly swayed back and forth with Tommen in her arms until he fell asleep. 

”He’s sleeping. Good job mama” he said after a while kissing her cheek before tilting the seat of the stroller back to a more laying down position. 

She smiled and carefully secured Tommen in the stroller. ”I have no idea how he can sleep through all of this cheering and music and fireworks”

Jaime shrugged. ”I guess the high of the celebrations and energy from his nap wore off”

People around them started counting down as only one more minute remained until midnight and the new year. Only 10 seconds remained when Jaime turned to her and snaked his arms around her waist. ”Ready for your midnights kiss?” He smirked

”Of course, it’s the same one I’ve had for the past 17 years and you know what?”

”What?”

”I wouldn’t have it any other way”

”Happy New Years!” Everyone yelled around them

Jaime crashed his lips to Cersei’s in a passionate kiss. ”Happy New Years indeed” she said smiling and pressing their foreheads together after the kiss. 

”You make me so happy Cers, I love you so much”

She giggled in happiness and pressed their foreheads together. ”I love you too Jaime, and I look forward to another year with you and our little boy” 

People bumped into them both and Jaime sighed. ”Ugh it’s so crowded here”

”Wanna go back and continue celebrations at home instead?” She said wiggling her eyebrows

”Oh yes” he said kissing her again before taking the stroller with Tommen in both hands as they started walking back home. 

Just when they walked by a few paparazzis in the park Tommen woke up crying with tears streaming down his face making Cersei forget about the cameras not too far away. 

Jaime stopped the stroller as Cersei bent forward to assist Tommen. ”Schh sweetheart” she said putting back the pacifier in his mouth and pulling up the blanket so it covered all of him again but the tears kept on streaming down his face. ”Schhh baby, what’s wrong?”

”Mummyyyyy!” He cried stretching out his arms

She unbuckled the seat belts of the stroller and lifted him into her arms. ”Schhh my sweet baby, did you have a nightmare?”

He nodded and kept on sniffing against her shoulder while they kept walking slowly as she swayed him back and forth in her arms, dropping kisses on his cheeks and brushing a hand through his hair. All this while the paparazzi took photos. ”Wanna hug daddy too?” She whispered to Tommen who nodded before stretching his arms out to Jaime. Tommen slowly fell asleep in his dads arms as Cersei pushed the empty stroller. 

When back home Jaime carried Tommen upstairs where they both cooperated to carefully get his clothes off him without waking him up. Cersei laid him down in his bed in just his diaper and tucked him in with a kiss on his forehead before they both walked to their own bedroom. 

“He was so cute in his little outfit, wanting to match his daddy and all” she said snaking her arms around him and resting her head on his chest. 

Jaime nodded. ”My heart broke for a moment when he woke up so sad, our little baby”

”I know, mine too. Let’s just hope he doesn’t have any more bad dreams tonight”

He only kissed the top of her head and held her closer in response. ”Still want that champagne? It is New Years after all” He asked changing the subject

”Yes please”

”I’ll be right back” he said running downstairs. 

Now she had to undress quickly if she’d be able to show off her sexy lingerie she’d picked out before he’s back upstairs. Damn zippers at the back of dresses. Eventually she managed to get the zipper down and step out of the dress before putting on red lipstick. She sat down at the edge of the bed with her legs crossed and a hand brushing lazily through her hair when Jaime came back with a champagne bottle and two glasses. 

”Cers do you-…wow…hot mama!” He said entering their bedroom

She laughed. ”Like my New Years outfit?”

He gawked at her and nodded. 

”Come here big boy” she said gesturing for him to sit down beside her on the bed. He opened the bottle and poured two glasses of champagne before sitting down next to her. 

”Happy New Years” she said kissing his cheek, leaving a red mark behind from her lipstick and clinking their glasses together. 

Jaime swallowed hard. ”Happy New Years, beautiful” he said kissing her on the lips making her smile in response. 

When both champagne glasses were empty Jaime put them on their nightstand with the bottle and tilted her backwards while climbing on top of her. 

She giggled. ”Hello there tiger”

”It’s lion actually”

She giggled again. ”I thought my lion was our son”

”He’s your little lion, I’m your big lion”

”Then what’s this?” She said grabbing his obvious hard on with a hand and giggling, the alcohol and bubbles from the champagne making her feel bolder. 

He groaned. ”Your VERY BIG lion” he said wiggling his eyebrows

She laughed hard at that. 

”Oh you think that's funny huh?” He said kissing her neck

”Just kiss me my handsome lion, mama wants sex” she said kissing him and unbuttoning his shirt. 

”Mmm…daddy too…” he said kissing her neck


	71. Christmas Eve 2034

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where I come from the big day of Christmas is today on Christmas Eve rather than tomorrow. Today we’ve eaten our traditional food and opened presents and all that jazz so I thought why not post a little something. Merry Christmas everyone! May your entire Christmas be filled with lots and lots of love❤️
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> PS. If I manage to finish my chapter I’ll probably post a Christmas Day celebration chapter tomorrow if that’s something you want:)

2034\. December 24th, 5pm:  
Ages: J 36, C 36, T 10 months

Jaime had just finished wrapping his gifts for Cersei and Tommen and putting them under their Christmas tree when they arrived back home from grocery shopping. 

Cersei took off Tommen’s winter clothes before putting him down on the floor and carrying the many bags to the kitchen. Tommen came crawling towards Jaime who came down the stairs and locked the new baby gate they’d put there in order to prevent Tommen from crawling up the steps and hurting himself. 

“Hi baby!” He said picking him up high in the air making him giggle and smile. “Tomorrow’s your first Christmas sweetheart! Where have you hidden your mummy huh?” He said carrying him while walking to the kitchen. 

“There she is, my beautiful wife” he said putting down a restless Tommen on the floor and walking towards her to kiss her

“Hi honey. I didn’t think you were home yet” she said smiling. 

”I finished some last things before the holidays early at the office. Wanna hear something funny?”

”Sure”

”You know that meeting with the new author we’re publishing?”

”Mhm”

”Right when we sat down to discuss the deal two pacifiers fell out of one pocket of my pants and you’ll never guess what happened next”

She laughed. ”Please tell me”

”He laughed and asked me if I had a kid. We started talking about Tommen and fatherhood and suddenly he was all like ’I’m so happy I’ll be signing a deal with someone who actually has a heart and a family’ and then he signed the papers! I was so sure he came to decline the deal but I guess Tommen and his way too many pacifiers charmed him”

She laughed. ”Our child isn’t even a year and he’s already helping daddy at work”

”Apparently” he said tilting her backwards making her giggle before he kissed her deeply. 

“Why are you so overly happy anyways?”

“Well, it’s Christmas and I signed that deal and I have the most beautiful wife and the cutest little baby boy who we’re celebrating with for the first time, why shouldn’t I be happy?”

She giggled. “Well when you put it like that…” she said before kissing him. “And it’s actually technically his second Christmas”

“Huh?”

“I was pregnant with him last year, remember?”

“Oh, yeah right! It is his second Christmas. And how could I possibly forget? You looked ridiculously hot being pregnant...” he said kissing her neck. “Not that you’re not always hot” he continued 

“Stop it you dirty man” she giggled while pushing him away

“Alright alright, what do you need me to do?”

“Uhm...start with the bag to the left, I think that’s the one with ice cream that needs a freezer ASAP”

“Will do” he said kissing her cheek making her smile in response. 

“Oh my god! Don’t freak out or you’ll scare him, just carefully but quickly pick up your phone from your pocket, Tommen’s walking!” Jaime yelled in a whisper to her as Tommen was taking his first wobbly steps on the kitchen floor without holding on to something. 

“Oh my god!” She gasped filming his first steps with her phone. After filming for a few seconds since she couldn’t stand it longer she sat down on the floor. 

“Such a good boy Tommen! Come here baby! Come to mummy! Our big boy is walking! Mummy’s so proud of you!” She said holding out her arms. Tommen giggled and wore a big smile on his face as he unsteadily made his way over to her and crashed down in her lap. 

She kissed him all over his face while Jaime ran to the toilet. When he came back Cersei was on her back on the floor with Tommen laying on her stomach laughing hysterically. 

“Peek a....boo!!!!” She yelled over and over covering and uncovering her eyes with her hands, being the source of Tommen’s hysterical laughter. Jaime just watched them both in awe for a few moments, relishing in how much he loved them both. 

Cersei looked up towards him. “Daydreaming?” She asked 

He smiled back at her. “More like wondering what the hell I did to deserve the two of you” he said sitting down beside them at the floor.   
“I love you” he kissed her. “And I love you too my little baby” he said booping Tommen’s nose with his finger and kissing his forehead.

She smiled and kissed him back. “I love you too” she rose from the floor and sat Tommen in his chair. “Let’s feed the little one some food and put him to bed so we can have our home date night...since the babysitter cancelled last minute...” she said the last part with a heavy sigh

Jaime sighed too. “I know it sucks sweetheart, but people get sick sometimes. We’ll have a good time anyways” he said kissing her cheek. “Tommen’s so sweet, he’ll sleep the entire time”

She nodded. “You’re right. I’m just sounding like a spoilt brat now. Of course we’ll have a wonderful date night alone after putting our little miracle to sleep, who I also love deeply” she said kissing the top of Tommen’s head before warming a jar of baby food in the microwave

”Spoilt brat? You’re a-“

“I’d watch my words VERY carefully if I were you now Mr.Lannister” 

“Spoilt brat? I mean you’re a beautiful grown woman who I get to take to bed tonight”

Cersei laughed. “Oh and you’re assuming this beautiful woman wants you to take her to bed tonight?”

He smirked. “Oh we both know you can’t resist me...but if you for some reason decide to resist me on this particular night just before Christmas then I’ll be happy with hugging you all night and only mope a tiny bit”

“A tiny bit? Jaime Lannister only moping a tiny bit when not getting laid?” She narrowed her eyes at him. “I don’t believe you”

He laughed and shrugged. “Yeah you’re probably right, I’ll mope a lot”

She smiled and sat down opposite him by the table next to Tommen and began feeding him with a spoon. “I think there’s some red wine and chocolate covered strawberries that could convince your beautiful woman to get into bed with you”

He laughed. “That’s awfully specific of you, though you don’t hear me complaining” he said wiggling his eyebrows 

Tommen suddenly giggled out loud making him spit orange food all over Cersei’s face and white blouse”

She closed her eyes and pressed her lips together. “Gee thanks Tommen...”

Jaime laughed out loud. 

“Ha ha ha...” she said mocking him

”It’s only funny cause I’ve told you a thousand times not to wear wight around our kid” he said making her role her eyes in response. ”Are you actually trying to ruin the night? Cause I’m fine with that, I’m not even close to being in the mood”

”What?! What did I do?!”

She sighed. ”No, I’m sorry…Jaime I’m just tired okay? And I just wanted some Jaime and Cersei alone time and then the babysitter cancelled, Tommen just spit orange food all over me and honestly sex doesn’t fell as good to me as I’m sure it does to you”

”What? Why not? Do I do something wrong?” 

She sighed again and rose to pick up Tommen and walk upstairs, Jaime right behind her. ”No, you’re great Jaime, truly…I didn’t mean it like that…I just meant that for women it takes more time, we’re not just ready to go from one second to another. Also, the pressure always hurts for a second at first, at least for me…it’s always been like that and that’s not you doing anything wrong”

”That sounds pretty serious Cers! You’re making me worried, maybe you should go check that?”

”I have, and its’ nothing. It’s fine and very normal and I didn’t even plan on ever telling you…It just slipped out of me..I’m so tired and just disappointed with how this whole night turned out, whole day really…traffic jam, baby food in places you don’t want it, babysitter cancelling, your annoying brother terrorizing me about Shaes special diets and the food preparations for tomorrow…just everything has been really shitty, okay?”

”So let me make it up to you honey” he said taking one of her hands in his as she sat down on their toilet with Tommen in her lap, brushing the few teeth he’d recently gotten

”Jaime, I’m really not in the mood…let’s just eat something and go to bed”

”Listen to me, everything doesn’t always have to be so epic and special okay? Let’s put Tommen to sleep and change into sweatpants and have date night from our bed watching a movie, okay? That’s just as good as going out because we’ll have the best company”

She smiled. ”You know you’re really cheesy”

”You know you love it”

”I do” she said kissing him 

”So, dinner and a movie in bed?”

She nodded. ”Dinner and a movie in bed”

”Why don’t you go change and pick a movie. I’ll put our little gremlin here to bed and come back with some food and the strawberries and wine you wanted, if you still want it?”

”Yes please” she said handing Tommen over to Jaime. ”I love you” she said kissing Jaime one last time

”I love you too”

”I know” she said smilig before walking towards their bedroom

Tommen yawned and rested his head on Jaime’s shoulder. He took advantage of the rare situation of Tommen willingly falling asleep at an appropriate hour and took a pacifier out of his pocket to give him and began walking back and forth in the bathroom, stroking a hand up and down his back and dropping kisses every now and then at his forehead. ”And I love you also, my little lion” he whispered while entering Tommen’s room and carefully putting him in his crib

A few minutes later he entered his and Cersei’s bedroom with the food, strawberries and wine. 

“Hey babe, I come bearing gifts” 

“Me too” she said putting away her phone on her nightstand and looking up at him with a smile

“Huh?”

“It’s just a kiss and an apology but still, get your cute butt over here” she said gesturing with a hand to the left side of the bed, HIS side of the bed

He left the food and everything on their nightstands before crawling on the bed towards her to kiss her

She placed a hand on his cheek and gently brushed it. “I’m sorry for being a bitch”

He shook his head. “You weren’t, and it’s okay even when you are. We both are sometimes. Kiss me?” He asked 

She giggled and climbed into his lap, kissing him with all she had. She kissed her way down his neck and unbuttoned his shirt

”Cers I thought-”

She silenced him with a finger over his mouth. ”Mummy wants daddy, if daddy’s up for it of course” 

His eyebrows rose. ”Okay I am really too slow for these mood changes but YES daddy’s up for that” 

”It’s date night after all” she said wiggling her eyebrows making him laugh


	72. Christmas Day 2037

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit later and a bit cuter than I first intended but here we go. Christmas Day with my favourite Lannisters❤️
> 
> Lovely as always to read comments, it makes me happier than you’ll ever know to see when my chapters are appreciated❤️
> 
> I don’t know how to say it in English but where I come from the days between Christmas and New Years we say “god fortsättning!” so I’m just gonna say that and as always; Enjoy!

Christmas Day 2037  
Ages: J and C 39, T 3.5, M 1

5am  
He woke up early, like always nowadays with two young children to keep up with, only to find his wife woken up before him.   
“Morning sweetheart” he said stroking a hand up and down her bare thigh as he opened his eyes to find her sitting up reading a book

She smiled and closed her book. “Merry Christmas honey” she said bending down to kiss him 

“How long have you been awake? Are the kids up? What time is-“

“-Mummy mummy mummy! Daddy daddy daddy!” Tommen interrupted as they heard his little feet running towards their bedroom 

“Yes sweetheart?” Jaime asked as the door swung open

“Santa’s been here! Just like you said!” Tommen yelled excitedly while jumping up and down 

Cersei gasped. “Has he?! Wow! You have to show me” 

“Come mummy! Come daddy!” He yelled while running forward to tug at his parents hands 

“Go with mummy, I’ll be downstairs in a minute”

“Why won’t you go now?” She asked confused while getting out of bed and taking Tommen’s hand in hers 

“Because I’m N A K E D, remember?” He spelled out. “I’ll be down in a sec Tommen, why don’t you and mummy go and get Cella too?” 

“Yeeey! Please mummy can I wake Cella?”

“Yes sweetheart, just be gentle” 

“Come mummy! Let’s go!”  
—————————————————————  
6pm  
“Mmm one hot Santa” Cersei said playfully squeezing Jaime’s ass through his Santa costume he’d put on in order for his children to actually meet Santa. 

“Mmm one hot mama, please tell me you’re single?” He asked smirking 

She laughed and patted his ass. “Be a good Santa and perhaps you’ll find out” she kissed him before entering their house again. 

“Tommen, look out the window! I think there’s someone there” she said walking towards their family consisting of Tommen, Myrcella, Tywin, Joanna, Tyrion, Shae and their baby girl

Tommen instantly ran towards the kitchen where he knew he could see their doorstep and gasped in surprise. “Mummy it’s Santa! But he’s already been here”

“Maybe he wanted to meet you in person?” 

“Wow mummy! That is so cool!” 

Cersei laughed at her sons chosen word. Ever since Tyrion started rubbing off on him he’d been using his less vulgar vocabulary that included, amongst others, the word ‘cool’ in about every other sentence. 

Tommen gasped again and looked sad. “But daddy’s missing Santa...”

“I know sweetheart, he’s out buying the newspaper...but I promise you he’ll want to hear all about it when he’s back, can you promise me to tell him all about it?” She asked stroking a hand through his blonde curls

He nodded proudly. “I will tell daddy everything” 

The doorbell rung and Tommen made the most excited high pitched noise Cersei had ever heard as he ran towards the door to open it with his cousin right behind him running just as excitedly 

“Children” Shae said shaking her head and laughing a little when Cersei came back to sit down beside her

“They’re so cute though” Cersei answered 

“They are” Shae answered smiling 

“I don’t even remember the last time I was that excited about something” 

“I do. I was this morning, thanks to Tyrion’s morning woo-“

“Oh my god! Schhhhhh!” Cersei yelled laughing. “There’s children in the house, also: ughhhhh, nobody needs to know that” she said shrugging but still laughing

“She’s got a point there my sexy lady” Tyrion said winking at Shae and kissing her cheek

“How’s my baby girl?” Cersei asked Joanna who held a peacefully sleeping Myrcella in her arms 

“Couldn’t be much more comfortable could we” she answered in baby voice kissing Myrcella’s head making Cersei smile at them 

“Grandpa look! Santa’s here!” Tommen said while running towards Tywin with Jaime as Santa right behind him   
—————————————————————  
10pm, after dinner with the in-laws, Santa visiting and present opening: 

“Finally they’re both asleep” Cersei said waving a baby monitor coming back downstairs where Jaime had cleaned up everything. 

Jaime bent forward to pick up the last paper from a present that hid behind the Christmas tree. When he turned back around he caught Cersei glancing at his ass. 

“See something you like?” He asked smirking 

“Mhm” she said nodding. “I see a present with my name on it that hasn’t been unwrapped yet” she said sitting down on the floor in his lap and kissing him

“You saying mama Lannister wants another gift?”

“Ugh don’t call me that, it makes me feel old...but yes” she said the last part while kissing down his neck

He laughed. “Have you been a good girl this year then?” He asked cupping her ass with both hands

“I don’t know about that but I would say I’ve been a good wife” 

“Would a good wife cheat on her husband by kissing Santa?”

She hit him on his chest and giggled. “Stop it perv” 

Suddenly a little figure appeared in the living room. “Mummy? Are you kissing Santa?” Tommen asked rubbing his eyes

She stopped kissing Jaime and slowly turned around in horror. “No sweetheart, it’s just daddy, see?”

“But why? Is daddy Santa?”

“No baby, come hug mummy” she said sliding off Jaime’s lap and holding her arms out towards Tommen who ran into her arms

“But he looks like Santa?” He asked confused

“Daddy likes Santa so much that he wanted to be like him. Santa knew this and gifted him a Santa costume exactly like the one he wore himself and daddy was just trying it on, isn’t that so nice of Santa?” She said stroking his hair

“Wow mummy! Santa really is the best!”

She giggled and gave Jaime a look. “He is isn’t he” she kissed Tommen’s forehead. “Now, say goodnight to daddy and I will tuck you in one last time and then you really have to sleep okay?”

He nodded. “Okay mummy”

“Good night my little lion” Jaime said hugging and kissing Tommen. “Try to get some sleep, there’s another day tomorrow”

“Night daddy” he said waving as Cersei carried him back to his bed

“You’re getting too big for me to carry you sweetheart”

He giggled and rested his head on her shoulder. “Me a big boy mummy...but daddy can still carry”

She laughed. “Yeah, well, daddy’s a little stronger than mummy. Goodnight darling” she said kissing his forehead and tucking him in. “Sleep well” she said closing the door to Tommen’s room 

“Jaime? Honey? Where did you go?” She asked coming downstairs 

She found him leaning against the living room sofa naked only wearing his Santa hat. She laughed when she saw him. “Are you insane? What if Tommen comes back down here?”

“Well, did you put him to sleep?”

“Yes” 

He shrugged. “Then what’s the problem?”

She laughed but approached him. “You silly sexy man” she said shaking her head but hugging him close “I love you” 

“I love you too, sexy” he leaned down and kissed her

“Mmm not fair...you unwrapped my last Christmas gift” she said pouting against his lips 

He laughed. “Life’s unfair my love, let me make it up to you though” he said reaching for the zipper at the back of her red sequin dress

He kissed her and backed her down into the sofa before pushing down her stockings and panties. He kissed and licked her inner thighs as a hand reached up and rubbed her nipples

“Oh Jaime...please...”

“Schh I’ll give you what you want” he said smirking while trailing a line of kisses up to her center where he eventually began licking and sucking at her clit

“Ohh...just like that Jaime...ohhh that’s sooooo goooood...” she moaned. Shortly she came on his tongue

After coming down from the high of her orgasm she giggled. “That’s a fine tongue you have there” 

He smiled. “I’ve had a fine wife to practice on” he said planting a tender kiss between her legs before kissing his way up to her lips and entering her. She wrapped her legs around him and kissed him over and over until she couldn’t breathe anymore and kissed his neck instead. He clasped their hands together and altered between kissing her lips and neck, trying to quiet her moans

“Ohhh...Jaime...ohhhh!” She moaned incoherently together with other incoherent moans as she peaked right before he did, spilling inside her. He collapsed on top of her and made a move to move away in order to not completely crush her

“No, stay sweetheart” she said kissing his cheek and pulling him back on top of her. “You know I like feeling the weight of you after making love like that”. She kept dropping kisses every now and then while brushing a hand through his tangled blonde curls and talking quietly about nothing important at all when she eventually heard him snoring, making her giggle and close her eyes in return. Gods, she loved that man and the children he’d given her with all she had.


	73. New Years, 2025

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo maybe not my best chapter buuuuut it’s 01:20 am on January 1st 2020 and I’m drunk. Sorry not sorry😂❤️ Anyways, happy new years❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️🥳🥳🥳🥳🥳🥳🥳
> 
> Enjoy!

New Years Eve, 2025  
Ages: 27

New Years, 11am

Jaime woke up first, sporting his usual morning wood though feeling even hornier than usual while debating whether it was fair to try to wake up his beautiful wife next to him or not. He scooted a little closer to her and took the risk. He carefully rubbed his erection against her ass and moved his hands to massage her breasts while quietly moaning “mmm”:s in her ear. 

She woke up with a smile and turned around to kiss him. “Good morning Jaime” 

“Morning beautiful” he kissed her 

“Morning Jaime junior” she giggled stroking a hand over his naked erection. 

He crashed his lips onto hers and kissed her, intruding her mouth with his tongue

“I have to go” she whispered and released his hard-on

“No way! You can’t do that and just leave”

She giggled. “But I have to, I have lunch with Melara”

“Noooo...” he whined crashing his head in a pillow

“Yeeeees” she answered pulling away 

“But you can’t leave now”

“And why not?” She asked while walking to their walk in closet

“Because you made me all horny!”

She laughed. “Then solve it yourself or wait for me to get back here. I’ll be back in a few hours and if you have the patience and choose to wait for me I’ll perhaps bring new underwear”

He groaned when she re-entered their bedroom in a tight black short-sleeved dress with patterned black lace stockings and pink fury sneakers. “It doesn’t exactly help that you always look like that” he said gesturing a hand to her 

She laughed and bent down to kiss him. “So, are you gonna be a good boy and wait for me?” She asked stroking a hand over his cheek 

He sighed. “Yes, but I’m gonna blow the biggest load on that pretty ass of yours” he said squeezing her ass 

She giggled. “Sounds good. I’ll see you later babe” she kissed him one last time before leaving their bedroom. “Love you” 

“Love you too, tease!”

A few minutes later he texted her a photo of his hard dick

-Missing you😔❤️

She laughed when she got the picture and text, barely having gotten out of their house yet 

-Missing you both too❤️see you in a few hours😘  
—————————————————————  
3pm

“Babe? You still home?” She asked when coming back home 

“Kitchen!” He answered 

When she entered the kitchen he gave her a bouquet of peonies 

“What’s this for?” She asked smiling and kissing him 

“Just me being the best husband, or trying at least. Oh and just a general apology for me always sexually herassing you”

She giggled. “That’s okay babe. I quite like you sexually herassing me” she kissed him. “And you are the best husband a girl could ever ask for”  
—————————————————————  
9pm

“Seriously?!” Cersei said checking her phone after just finishing dinner with Jaime in their kitchen 

“What?”

“Everyone except us just cancelled on New Years celebration and tequila night...no ones coming...apparently the dumbasses got food poisoning...”

“Oh...I’m sorry, I know how much you were looking forward to it” he said standing up and hugging her from behind

She sighed deeply. “Whatever” she said tossing her phone down on the table 

“Know what babe? Let’s celebrate and have tequila night without them”

“It won’t be the same” she said pouting 

He turned her around to face her. “No, it’ll be better...we can do body shots” he said wiggling his eyebrows 

She smiled. “Okay”

His eyebrows rose in surprise. “Really?”

She shrugged. “Sure, why not”

“Let’s continue this in the living room then. I’ll bring the tequila” he said

“I’ll bring the salt and lime” she said following him

They sat down on the sofa and Cersei smirked

”What?” He asked 

”Huh?”

”Your smirk, what are you thinking”

”I’m thinking you’re gonna lick the salt off of my neck instead of your hand” she said wetting her neck with a little tequila and pouring salt on it

His eyebrows rose in shock. ”Well aren’t you full of surprises tonight”

She giggled as he moved his lips to her neck licking it a little longer than necessary

”Okay okay! Now, tequila” she giggled 

He took a shot of tequila and bit the lime. ”Your turn” he said coating his own lips with salt 

She sat down in his lap and kissed him deeply, licking up all the salt from his lips as his breath hitched before she took a shot and bit the lime

”Mmm…you're a really good kisser” he hummed 

”That’s because you loooooove me” she teased 

”I do” he said kissing her

”Now, let’s get a little more…X-rated so to speak…” she said smirking as she pulled her top off and put salt between her breasts. ”Your turn” she said still sitting in his lap

”Hell yes!” He said excitedly before dropping kisses between her breasts and taking a shot

He took off his own shirt and poured a little tequila in his belly button while Cersei giggled. 

”And the salt?” She asked raising a brow

He put the salt right below his belly and above his growing hard-on and smirked up at her. ”Enjoy” 

”Oh I will” she said kissing the salt of him before licking her way up to his bellybutton and drinking the little tequila she found there. He closed his eyes and moaned under her the whole time. They did the same to each other a few more times before they ended up making out. 

Cersei was drunk. And laughing. So was Jaime. ”I’m sooooo craving whipped cream right now…oh! And strawberries! Strawberries and whipped cream..mmmm….” She suddenly yelled out 

Jaime laughed. ”You’re so weird” he kissed her. ”Buuuut I happen to know we have both whipped cream and strawberries in the fridge”

”Get it for me?” She asked with puppy eyes 

”Only if you lie down in bed and let me lick it off you” he said kissing her neck

She giggled. ”Deal, as long as I get to lick it off you too since I’m the one who’s craving it”

”Really?”

”Yeah?”

”Oh my god you are so hot right now” he said attacking her mouth with his before picking her up in his arms, her legs around his waist and kissing her while carrying her to the kitchen. He put her on their kitchen island. ”Clothes off sweetheart” he said while opening the fridge

When he turned back around she’d already undressed everything. ”If you want me to lick the whipped cream off your little special place you’re gonna have to undress too you know” she said giggling 

“LITTLE special place?”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh my god you’re such a dude!”

He took the last steps between them and snaked his arms around her waist. “You think my dick is small?”

She shook her head. “No Jaime, it’s not and you already know that. Now stop being such a dude and just take off your clothes already if your dick wants attention” she giggled while waving with the whipped cream 

He raised his eyebrows. ”You’d do that?”

”Yes” she said seductively 

He hurried out of his clothes making her giggle. She hopped down the kitchen island and sprayed some cream on his dick before beginning to tease him and slowly lick and suck him to his climax.  
—————————————————————  
“Babe it’s 00:01 am! It’s officially a new year!” She burst out after seeing the time on their tv while making out with Jaime. Naked. In bed. 

“And we’re starting off the year with a bang, quite literally” he said kissing her neck and entering her making her half gasp and half giggle at his joke. 

“I love you. Happy new year” she said kissing him and hugging him where he rested his body on top of hers after climaxing in her

“I love you too my Cersei, more than anything in the whole world” 

She smiled and sighed content. “I know” she said kissing him on his cheek and stroking his hair. “Because I feel the same about you” she whispered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments means the world to me❤️


	74. May 2034

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just something short <3 Sorry for being a bit slow with chapters, I got wrapped up in the holidays and all that and now I have a big test coming up next week so I'll be quite busy until then but I'll try and write anyways <3
> 
> Enjoy!

May 2034

Ages: J 36, C 35, T 3 months

Jaime rolled over to find Cersei sitting up beside him breastfeeding Tommen. ”Morning baby” he said grabbing her hand and kissing it. ”Morning hungry one” he said chuckling and carefully kissing Tommen’s head.

”Morning honey” she said brushing a hand through Jaime’s hair

”Mmmm…” he hummed as her fingernails scratched his scalp. ”You have to stop or I’ll fall back asleep and be late for work”

”When are you back?”

”Around 5.30, are you sure you’re still up for picking my parents up from the airport? Cause I can just send a driver” he asked 

She nodded. ”I’m sure. I have nothing better to do really, Tommen will survive a ride to the airport” she kissed Jaime softly. ”Besides, they’ll be staying here until their house is finished anyways”

”Okay”. He kissed her cheek before getting out of bed and getting dressed in a suit. A while later he came back up to their bedroom after making breakfast to bring to the office since he was already running late. ”Here babe” he said placing a tray of a egg and bacon sandwich, orange juice and coffee on their bed

”Oh thank you! You’re the best Jaime. I love you” she said kissing him where he bent over the bed 

”Of course sweetheart. Have a good day, you too Tommen. Daddy loves you both very much” he said kissing them both before leaving 

A couple of hours later 

“Come on baby, let’s go pick up your grandma and grandpa” Cersei said in baby voice as she threw on a pair of leather leggings and a long white buttoned shirt and put her hair up in a pony tail. She carefully put a sleeping Tommen in his car seat in the front passenger seat

She drove to the airport and arrived with Tommen in his car seat at the arrivals just in time for Tywin and Joanna to enter

“Oh my grandbaby!” Joanna yelled running towards Tommen

“Oh okay, hello to you too Joanna” Cersei giggled 

“Oh he’s so sweet! Look at that cute face!” Joanna squealed 

“Yeah...don’t admit that in front of your son, he’s quite good at taking a way too much credit for it” 

“Pffft...women are the ones doing all the job, and you did good darling” she said kissing Cersei’s cheek. “How are you?”

She nodded and smiled. “I’m good, Jaime too. He’s at work but he’ll be back tonight. How was vacation?”

“Hello Cersei” Tywin said coming towards them with all the suitcases 

“Hi Tywin, vacation was good I hope?”

He nodded. “Indeed” 

They all walked to Cersei’s car where she put Tommen’s car seat back in the front passenger seat and Tywin and Joanna put their suitcases in the trunk before sitting in the passenger seats in the back

Just as Cersei drove off and entered the high way Tommen spit out his pacifier and began whining and crying

“Schhh baby, I know I know. You’re probably hungry, mummy will feed you soon” Cersei said with one hand on the steering wheel and the other putting back Tommen’s pacifier into his mouth. He continued whining so Cersei stroked his cheek with a hand while driving as fast as she was allowed to. “Schh little one, we’re home soon I promise”. 

Right before they were home Tommen began to scream and cry from his car seat making Cersei extremely stressed and almost crashing her car into their garage when parking. She ran to Tommen’s side and lifted him out of his car seat, hugging him close and practically running inside. She sat down on the bench by their front door to breastfeed Tommen and exhaled a long breath she didn’t even realize she’d been holding in when he stopped crying. 

“Problem solved” she said smiling and brushing a hand over Tommen’s hair as Tywin and Joanna entered the house. “Guest room is downstairs, or if you prefer the one upstairs it’s up to you” 

“Ouoouuh I want the one upstairs, it’s the one next to Tommen’s, right?”

“Yeah?” Cersei said confused 

“Perfect. Oh and I will be kidnapping him tonight, why don’t you and Jaime take some time for yourselves” 

Cersei laughed. “Sure”

Tommen fell asleep while feeding and Cersei put him in his baby nest in their living room sofa. 

A little while later the doorbell rang with a delivery. Ever since kidnapping accident earlier Cersei’s and Jaime’s relationship all delivery companies knew they didn’t answer the door to strangers because of the potential death and kidnapping threat and knew to just ring the doorbell and leave the delivery outside before leaving if the couple hadn’t booked the delivery themselves. 

Cersei opened the door 10 minutes later to check on the delivery and saw a bouquet of peonies. 

-You’re the best. Love you. -J

She smiled to herself. 

-I love you too

She sent in a text to Jaime

“What was it?” Joanna asked when Cersei entered the kitchen with flowers in hand. She waved the flowers. “Just my favorite flowers from your wonderful son” she said smiling widely while finding a vase. “Gosh I love that man. That ridiculous ass of a man...” she said smiling even wider as she placed the bouquet in a vase on the kitchen table. “...gives me cute babies too” she added with a little laugh, making Joanna laugh too

“Speaking of these ridiculous Lannister men, where is mine?” Joanna asked confused 

“He’s resting in your room”

She sighed and rolled her eyes. “Of course he is...anyways, what are you and my son doing tonight when I kidnap your son?”

“Oh I don’t know, I haven’t even told him yet, I should text him. But we’ll probably fall asleep and sleep for 12 hours straight or something” 

Joanna laughed

“Oh I’m serious! I get up most nights when Tommen wakes up since Jaime’s mostly working but sometimes he wakes up too, resulting in us both exhausted. I try to sleep when Tommen sleeps if I don’t have other stuff I have to do but Jaime’s exhausted...since we can have that luxury he chooses not to work full time to not hit the wall”

When Jaime arrived at 5.30 pm he slumped his back and just went straight through the house and crashed on the sofa without even saying hi to anyone. Cersei laughed and moved from the kitchen where she was making dinner while Joanna held Tommen, to the living room and rubbed his back. 

“Hi honey” she said 

He sighed and turned to look at her. “Do you have to look so fucking amazing all the time? Big Jaime don’t have the energy for all the things little Jaime wants to do to you” 

She threw her head back and laughed. She dragged him up into a sitting position and sat down sideways in his lap, resting her head on his shoulder for a moment before kissing his jaw. “What do I have to do to make big Jaime have the same energy as little Jaime?”

“Huh?” He asked confused 

“We’re alone tonight” she said wiggling her eyebrows. “Your mother kidnapped Tommen for the night until tomorrow morning and everything is prepared. All we have to do is get our sexy asses to that big bed of ours and have some Netflix and chill”

"You know you're the sexiest person alive and I always want you, but I'm so damn tired" he said yawning

She smirked. "You know, an orgasm or two may make you sleep better"

He chuckled. “How can you both be so hot and so good to me at the same time? I don’t know what I did to deserve you but I love you Cers” he kissed her

“I love you too Jaime” she kissed him again 

“There you two lovebirds are!” Joanna exclaimed in the middle of their kiss 

“Hello Mother” Jaime said rolling his eyes but smirking and still holding Cersei sideways in his lap 

“Hello darling. How was work?”

He shrugged. “Nothing out of the ordinary. My wonderful wife here told me you’re taking our little one for the night”

Joanna nodded. “Yes, so please use that time wisely and try to get some actual sleep in that bed too. Good night” 

Cersei giggled but rose from Jaime’s lap and carefully kissed Tommen’s forehead. “Good night baby, mummy loves you” 

“Daddy too” Jaime said right behind her stroking a hand over Tommen’s cheek. “Good night little one. And good night mother, thank you for taking him tonight” Jaime said carefully hugging Joanna who held Tommen 

“Good night darlings” she said waving them both off as they made their way upstairs 

Cersei giggled as they ran upstairs like two teenagers before reaching their bedroom. She closed the door and wrapped her arms around him kissing him deeply. 

“I missed you today” she said

“I always miss you” he answered earning him a smile from her 

She pressed her forehead against his. “You’re so good to me, always. I love you” 

He smiled. “That’s kind of my job. I love you too” he kissed her 

”Shall we make use of our alone time?” She asked kissing his jaw

”Mmm…only if I can sleep after”

She laughed. ”Deal” she said holding out her pinky towards his and locking it with his in a pinky promise. ”Come on big boy” she said dragging him towards their bed and pulling him down on top of her and locking her legs around his waist 

He smirked. ”I love it when you initiate sex” 

She wiggled her eyebrows. ”Show me how much you love that” she said making them both laugh in a deep kiss


	75. 2035

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt inspired in the middle of being busy :)
> 
> Enjoy <3

December 2035

Ages: J 37, C 37, T almost 2

Tommen was half-sitting half-laying down in the middle of Cersei’s and Jaime’s bed with a blanket, pacifier and his favorite cuddle toy; a white bunny he’d gotten when he was born. He’d been sick for the past two days with a high fever and both parents were staying home with him, taking turns in caring for their little one as he demanded quite a lot attention and they both wanted to give him that. 

Jaime had just put on a Disney movie on the TV in their bedroom when he sat down next to Tommen and brushed a hand through his hair. “Sweetheart, you really should eat something” he said 

Tommen shook his head and Jaime could see how the tears were returning to his eyes which after two hours of hysterical crying was something Jaime wanted to avoid at any cost

“What if I tell you you can eat anything you want? How about ice cream? Will be good for that throat of yours that’s hurting” he said pointing at his throat 

Tommen smiled the smallest hint of a smile and nodded

Cersei sighed. “Jaime, Ice cream? Really?”

He shrugged. “I d-o-n-t care anymore as long as he e-a-t-s” he said spelling out some words in order for their son to not understand 

She sighed. “I guess it’s better than c-a-n-d-y”

“It is”. He kissed Tommen’s forehead. “I will be right back with some ice cream for you” 

“How are you feeling baby?” Cersei asked looking at Tommen 

He only shook his head in response

“Oh come here my sweet baby boy” she said lifting him over between her legs so he rested against her chest and she could hug him from behind. “Feeling sucky are we?” 

He nodded in response

He coughed a rasping cough and turned to Cersei while placing a hand on his throat and starting to cry loudly. “Mummyyyyyy! Hurts!”

Cersei thought her heart would break, she hated seeing her son sick and would trade places with him any day. 

“I know baby I am so sorry but it will pass, I promise” she said lifting him into her arms so he rested his head on her shoulder 

He kept crying and sniffing for a little while she rubbed his back when Jaime came back with his ice cream. 

“Here you go sweetheart” he said handing the bowl to Cersei who held it steady where Tommen rested his head while he wiped his eyes from his tears and dug in with the spoon

“Better?” she asked 

He nodded and took another spoon of the ice cream. She knew that both she and their bed would probably be covered in sticky ice cream stains but at that moment she didn’t care. Jaime was right, whatever made him feel just a little bit better was enough for them she thought as she unconsciously brushed a hand through Tommen’s blonde locks

Jaime smiled at her and reached for her hand, kissing it before lacing it in his

She smiled back and lifted the sticky ice cream bowl off her as Tommen had fallen asleep before kissing his forehead

“I love you baby”

She smiled and reached over Tommen to quickly kiss Jaime. “I love you too”

“He’s asleep?” He asked 

“Yeah”

He exhaled. “Finally”

“Jaime!” She half yelled sending him a look of death

“Oh come on I didn’t mean like that! I meant he needs it, he needs to sleep and to eat in order to get better...actually it’s the only things he needs right now”

Cersei smiled a suspicious smile and gestured ‘I’m keeping my eyes on you’ with two of her fingers. 

He only laughed and shook his head in response, returning his attention back to the tv. “Woman...”

“Man...” she countered shaking her head

A little while later Jaime let his hand wonder up to Cersei’s breast while watching tv with Tommen snoring between them

“What are you doing?” She asked pushing his hand away from her tee

“Please Cers?”

She scoffed. “Do you even see our sick kid sleeping between us?”

“So no sex?”

“No sex Jaime. Now, schhh”

“Please?”

“Schhhh!!”

“Not even a blowjob?”

She stared daggers at him. “Ass. I’m watching this movie” she said carefully sitting up and pulling a sleeping Tommen on top of her to hug him against her chest 

“Why?” He asked gesturing to her hugging Tommen 

“Because he’s my sick baby boy and he needs me” she said brushing a hand through Tommen’s hair and kissing his cheek

“Really?” He asked raising his eyebrows 

She shrugged. “Also, he’s the best protection from you” 

Jaime laughed. “Funny! Since NO protection is the reason he’s even here” 

“Stop it, ass” 

“Your ass baby” he said moving closer to her with kissy lips 

She rolled her eyes but stretched to quickly peck his lips

“You’re so beautiful, you know that?” He said kissing her neck

She sighed annoyed. “Jaime...”

”Babe...” he whispered while continuing to drop kisses to her neck

“Sweetheart, when our baby is well again I promise” she said stroking Jaime’s cheek with a hand 

He sighed in sexual frustration but laid down and rested his head on her shoulder with one hand tangled in hers and the other around Tommen who still laid sleeping on Cersei 

Cersei smiled. “My boys” she kissed each on their heads

Eventually Jaime too drifted off to sleep. Cersei smiled as she found them both so cute and so alike with the same hair and face, Tommen being a tiny copy of his dad. She just had to stretch for her phone and take a picture or two

”Cers, stop...I feel you staring”

“I’m just admiring my two favorite people in the world” 

He laughed tiredly but didn’t open his eyes. “You’re ridiculous”

“And you’re cute” she said booping his nose with a finger

“You realize I’m your 37 year old husband right? Not your 2 year old son” he said opening an eye 

She smiled. “Then you’re my cute 37 year old husband” she said kissing his nose 

”I wanna make love” he said reaching for her cheek 

She laughed. “Firstly, and I think I’m saying this for the thousand time, our son is sleeping right here between us. Secondly, if you wanna fuck me you can just say so”

His face turned serious. “No Cers, I don’t wanna fuck you, I wanna make love to you. I wanna lick you, right here...” he said reaching a hand over her clothed vagina. “...and I wanna suck right here...” he said moving his hand up to her breasts, rubbing her nipples making her sigh until she became aware of Tommen sleeping between them and slapped his hand away. “...and I wanna kiss you here...” he said kissing her belly. “...and here” he said kissing her neck. “...and here” he kissed her lips. “...and I wanna squeeze and bite here” he said squeezing her ass

She giggled. “Okay okay I get it! I want that too” she kissed him

“Wanna sneak into our closet for some of that?” He asked wiggling his eyebrows 

“What about Tommen?” She asked actually considering his offer 

“Honey, our son is sleeping deeper than anyone I’ve ever seen and he needs it. He’s a big boy, if he wakes up he’ll call for us”

”No he’s my little baby!” She pouted 

He laughed at her pout. ”Is Tommen the baby or you?”

Her eyebrow arched. ”You wanna get laid or not?”

”Come here sweet thing, I love you. And I love how you care for my son, OUR son” 

She smiled. ”I love you too” 

“Now, let’s make love in our closet” he whispered

She slapped him on his chest and giggled. “Oh my god Jaime! You make me feel like a teenager again” 

“Come on” he said chuckling and taking her hand, running towards their walk in closet.


	76. 2022

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

2022  
Ages: 24

“That’s it” he said ripping off his glasses and tossing them on the table. “I’m done for today, no more work...and no more studying” he said rising up from his kitchen chair and pulling Cersei up from hers. 

“Noo, I just need to-“

“Nope you don’t”

“Yeah I just-“

He shook his head. “No way, you’ve been saying ‘just five more minutes’ for the past two hours, enough reading for today” 

“But Jaime-“

“Lucky I’m stronger than you” he said wrestling her down on the floor and getting on top of her kissing her 

She rolled her eyes. “You’re so lame” 

“I love you” he kissed her 

“I love you too” 

He smiled. “And I sure think I deserve a reward after putting up with your constant ‘just five more minutes’” he said with a flirty suggesting voice 

She giggled. “Oh really? Do you now?”

“I do” 

“Sooo, what kind of reward are you thinking?” 

“The best kind” he said kissing her neck and sliding up her leather buttoned shirt with his hands

She giggled. “You wrestle your girlfriend to the floor to stop her from studying and then you want sex? Who are you?” 

He shrugged. “Just a foolish young man in love” 

She laughed. “You are so lame” 

“Yeah but you’ve already told me that” 

She shook her head but smiled. “Just kiss me you weirdo” 

He did. He kissed her and slowly began to unbutton her leather shirt, discarding it somewhere on the floor and grinned at the fact that she didn’t wear a bra. 

“No bra?” He asked kissing her breasts 

She sighed in pleasure. “No, I’ve just been home all day” 

“Are you wearing panties?”

She smirked. “Get rid of these jeans and you’ll find out”. She didn’t wear panties and when Jaime realized that he groaned. “Damn woman, why are you so sexy!” He kissed her. He chuckled. “I swear Cers you’re gonna be the death of me”

“Oh but what a way to go” she smirked

“What a way indeed” he said taking off his own tee and tossing it to the floor beside them. 

“Now, let’s get rid of these shall we?” She hooked her fingers in his belt hoops to pull him closer again before working his zipper open and pulling down the pants together with his boxers. He shook them off his legs and got on top of her again, sinking into her without warning making her gasp an “oh my god..” and wrap her legs around his waist. 

As he felt both himself and Cersei being close he stopped moving and looked at her in horror.

“What? Why? Why did you stop?” She asked both confused and very annoyed 

“Cers I...I’m so sorry I forgot! Condom…”

She laughed and kissed him. “So just don’t come inside then”

He began moving again and kissing her neck while rubbing her clit with a finger. After she came he kissed her and felt he couldn’t hold back his own orgasm any longer. “Where do you want me princess? You want my cum on that pretty ass of yours? Or on your belly? Or in your face?” He moaned seductive against her neck

She gasped at his words, making her even more aroused. “My ass...on my ass..” she managed to get out

He groaned and pulled out to flip her around where he entered her again only to after a few hard thrusts pull out. “I’m coming! Oh my god I’m gonna come!” He yelled before spilling on her ass with loud gasps of his own. “Fuck..” he panted before collapsing beside her on the floor. “That was soooo good you don’t even know... I don’t think I’ve ever come so hard before...” 

She giggled and moved on top of him to kiss him. “I’m happy to hear you enjoyed it” 

“Mmm...” he hummed with closed eyes as she kept dropping kisses to his lips and cheeks

She rolled off him and laid down beside him. “Gosh...I need a shower...” she panted 

“Yeah...same”

She turned her head towards him. “You sweaty too?”

“Uhm sure, but I was thinking more about the mess I just created on you and me” he said winking 

She hit him across his chest. “Behave”

“Oh I’m sorry, you find your man dirty?” He said climbing on top of her 

“Jaime get off, it’s too hot, I’m all sweaty and can’t breathe because of you. Give me some space weirdo” 

He laughed and kissed her cheek. “Wanna turn that shower into a shared bath instead?”

“Only if it’s a cold one...Jesus it’s so warm in here” she said trying to fan herself with her hands

“Babe, do you have a fever? Are you feeling alright?” He asked placing a hand on her forehead 

She shook her head. “I’m fine, I’m just warm” 

Jaime rose from the floor and walked naked towards a kitchen cabinet. 

“Jaime what? What are you doing?” Cersei asked rising from the floor and putting a shirt on to cover herself up a little 

“Thermometer, just in case” he said coming back and waving with a thermometer in hand to see if she had a fever

He put it in her ear and clicked on it. “39 degrees, yeah you definitely have a fever” he said worried 

“Jaime honey, it’s only a fever, I’ll survive” she said placing a hand on his cheek 

“I’ll take care of you anyways baby, can’t have you getting sick can we” he said lifting her up in his arms and carrying her upstairs with her smiling against his neck. “You’re to sweet” she said planting a kiss on his cheek. He smiled back. “I try sometimes” 

He prepared a bath for her and gave her a pill to take away the fever and placed some clean underwear and fresh towels for her by the tub. “I’ll be right outside if you need anything, I’ll see you soon in bed” he said kissing her cheek before exiting their bathroom to lay down in their bed. 

Cersei emerged from her bath an hour later in a pink lingerie high cut lace and satin one piece while drying her hair with a towel. “I feel much better now, or maybe that’s just the meds taking away my fever”. She crashed down on the bed next to a gawking Jaime. “What?” She asked looking at him 

“I should buy you more of that stuff” he said gesturing to her lingerie. “You look so sexy right now” he said climbing on top of her and kissing her 

She laughed. “Jaime! Gosh, you’re insatiable” 

He smirked. “Always baby” 

“Come here” she said pulling him closer on top of her. “Just hug me for a while” 

“Okay” he said leaving a kiss on her cheek. “I love you Cers” 

She smiled and moved a hand up to his hair to stroke it and the other up and down his back. “I love you too”


	77. Chapter 77

Sorry if I give false hopes now about a chapter😅 I will be posting later this weekend though. I am just posting this now to tell everyone who read this that I’m a little stuck right now and would love to get some ideas, just pour them over me! Whatever you want to read❤️

And since it’s 00.29 and technically Saturday now: Have a lovely weekend!


	78. 2037

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just something short and sweet I finished today since I promised a chapter this weekend before I start working on suggestions <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Ages: J 39, C 38, T 3, M 3 months

Tommen’s 3rd birthday. 5am:

“Cers, why do we have to be up so early? It’s Saturday?” Jaime muttered in his pillow as she woke him up in their bedroom while breastfeeding Myrcella 

“Because knowing our son he’ll be up by himself in an hour and I want us to be the ones waking him up with cake and presents, so move that cute ass of yours downstairs and start preparing, I’ll be right there” 

Jaime rubbed his eyes but put on his pyjama and headed downstairs, knowing she was right

He was taking the cake out of the fridge when Cersei arrived downstairs. She lightly pecked him on his lips before they finished up preparations. 

“Where’s Cella?” Jaime asked 

Cersei waved with the baby monitor. “Sleeping in her bed in our room” 

“Alright” he snaked his arms around her and kissed her. “Can you believe it’s been 3 years since that little guy of ours entered our life?” He said dreamily 

“Oh yes I can believe it, I gave birth to him sweetheart, that pain is very believable”

He laughed. “Okay, can you believe it’s been almost 4 years since we accidentally made him?”

She laughed. “Yeah, I remember that night too, a very good night indeed” she kissed him

He smirked and shrugged. “Guess that’s what happens when we get drunk and forget protection” 

“I couldn’t be more happy that we forgot it that night. Our sweet baby boy, the cutest little boy on earth”

“Not to brag but he looks like I did when I was his age” 

“Oh I know, I’ve seen the baby pictures. Tommen’s a tiny copy of you” 

His eyebrows furrowed. “You’ve seen baby pictures of me?”

“Of course I have darling, your mother has showed me a thousand times” 

“What?!”

“Don’t worry, they’re really cute, YOU’RE really cute” she kissed him. “Especially the ones on you potty training” 

“What?!”

She laughed hard. “Oh I’m just kidding, but I had to! You should have seen your face! People would have paid money to see your face” she said still laughing hysterically 

“Not funny Cers” 

“Oh come on, it’s only baby pictures! Grow up honey” 

“Well yes they’re only baby pictures, but I would have killed my mother if she’d actually showed you pictures of me potty training”

“Why though?”

“I don’t want you seeing that!”

“Why not Jaime?”

“I don’t need my wife to see my little Jaime when I was...well, a little Jaime! Way to kill the sex life!”

She laughed. “Oh honey how I adore you” she cupped his face with her hands and kissed him

“I love you” he said 

“I love you too” 

“Ready baby mama?” He asked kissing her cheek

“Ready” she said smiling before they went back upstairs

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Tommen, happy birthday to you” they both sang in unison as they entered Tommen’s bedroom. Tommen sat up quick as a lightening bolt in his bed with a big smile on his face

“Happy birthday sweetheart” Cersei said kissing his head and carefully holding the tray with cake in front of him on the bed 

“Happy birthday little lion” Jaime said also kissing his head before sitting down on the floor beside the bed 

“Wow mummy, wow daddy! Thank you!” He squealed out excitedly 

“You’re welcome baby. Wanna blow out the candle and wish for something?” She asked gesturing to the big candle formed as the number 3 on the chocolate cake with kittens on it since Tommen loved cats

“Wow! Mummy, daddy, kittens on the cake!”

“We know how much you love cats sweetheart so we had the bakery make it specially just for you” Jaime said booping his nose

“Yeeeey!” Tommen squealed. “I wish for...”

Tommen continued with opening some presents in his bed that the parents had gotten him. Some toys and a sweater also with kittens on it that he obviously wanted to wear that same day

“We were also thinking that if you want to, your grandparents can watch Cella since she’s to you to go with us, and just us three can go to the adventure play land of you want?” Jaime said 

“Yeeeey!!!” Tommen squealed, smile big all over his face, dimple showing and blonde curls messy on his head

Jaime chuckled. “I take that as a yes then” 

“Come here my baby boy. You’re so cute, mummy loves you so much” she said lifting Tommen into her lap and hugging and kissing him all over his face making Jaime smile and join them

A crying Myrcella could suddenly be heard both over the baby monitor and through the walls

“Oh, I’ll be right back sweetheart” Cersei said kissing Tommen’s forehead 

“Cella awake!” He yelled out excitedly. “Yeeey! Mummy let me come! I say good morning to Cella!” 

Cersei smiled, her heart melting quite a bit at her sons excitement with a new baby in the house. “Sure sweetheart, come on” she said carrying him with her as Jaime headed downstairs to cut up cake and prepare some breakfast

“Cella! Don’t cry” Tommen said running into Jaime’s and Cersei’s bedroom towards Cella’s crib by their bed. He stretched a hand down towards her and put her pacifier back into her mouth before stroking her cheek with a hand. “Mummy look, Cella happy again” 

Cersei had tears in her eyes at her sons sweet gesture. “I can see that, thank you baby” she kissed his cheek. “You’re such a good brother” 

Tommen beamed. “Mummy, can I go to daddy?” 

“Of course darling, he’s downstairs. Just be careful in the stairs, I’ll be right there”

“Okay mummy” he said before hopping away like a bunny, leaving Cersei to giggle for herself at her happiness and Tommen’s cute behaviors. She picked Myrcella up in her arms, slowly rocking her back and forth before heading downstairs  
————————————————————————————————————————————————  
2pm, at the adventure play land:

”Mummy come! Go with me!”

”Go on Cers, I promise to record it” Jaime said kissing her cheek

Cersei took Tommen in her hand and ran up the stairs to the slide. Jaime prepared by the slide to film them when they came down (just as Cersei had done when he went with Tommen) while Cersei sat down and pulled Tommen down between her legs. ”You ready baby?”

”Yes mummy! Let’s go!” Tommen squealed holding on tight to her hands. 

They kept running around, jumping on trampolins and riding slides until Cersei and Jaime were the most tired parents at the whole place. 

”What about we have some lunch before going home hmm?” Cersei asked Tommen

”But mummy…”

Cersei giggled. ”Sweetheart, you know we have to leave at some point”

Tommen pouted. ”I know…”

”We could stop for pancakes if you want”

”Yeeeey!” He squealed, taking both parents in his hands and running out to towards their car making both parents smile.   
————————————————————————————————————————————————  
9pm:

Jaime entered his and Cersei’s bedroom with a sigh. ”He’s asleep, at last” 

”I don’t think I’ve ever seen him having a tempo like that before today” Jaime said with a laugh

”Yeah…I’m exhausted”

”Not too exhausted I hope” he said pulling her close on top of him in their bed

”Jaime…” she sighed in both exhaustion and lust

”You’re such a good mum Cers. I absolutely adored you and our son today”

She smiled. ”And you’re a good dad Jaime” she kissed him and quickly deepened it. He pulled up the covers over them both making her giggle and undress him


	79. 2036

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3

February 2036  
Ages: J 38, C 37, T 2

Cersei’s phone rung at her lunch break and she sighed deeply before seeing her husbands name and picture on it and answering it. ”Hi honey, what’s up?”

”Babe, can you pick up our little one from preschool today? Seems like my afternoon meeting has been pushed forward so I won’t make it there to 4”

”Yeah sure, see you at home?”

”Thanks babe, you’re the best. See you at home by 6. Love you”

”Love you too” 

A couple of hours later Cersei entered Tommen’s preschool where she saw him running towards her as soon as he saw her. She bent down to catch him in a hug. 

”Mummyyyyy!” He yelled happily as he ran over to her 

She smiled happily when he crashed into her arms, so happy to see her son being so excited to see her whenever she picks him up from preschool. ”Hi baby” she kissed his cheek and rose to her feet with Tommen in her arms. ”Did you have a good day?”

Tommen nodded. “Daddy where?” He asked confused 

”I know he was supposed to pick you up today but he couldn’t make it sweetheart, maybe he’ll pick you up tomorrow instead” she said brushing a hand over his hair

Tommen smiled and nodded. ”Mummy” he said happily while resting his head on her shoulder

”You tired sweetheart?”

Tommen nodded. 

”Let’s get your stuff and stroller and head home then shall we?”

”Mm” Tommen hummed 

“Hello Mrs.Lannister” one of Tommen’s teachers smiled at them

“Hello, everything went well today?”

“Yes” 

“He ate and slept?”

“Yes, he ate a lot for lunch and then slept the whole napping time. He had some cereals earlier this afternoon so he should be fine until you’re home” 

“Alright, that’s great” Cersei smiled. “Wanna go home baby?” She asked brushing a hand through Tommen’s hair 

“Yes mummy” 

“Oh before I forget! There’s a meeting next week for all parents” his teacher said handing Cersei a paper. “It will just be about some days we will have to be closed because of meetings and about field trips and stuff. And please bring Mr.Lannister with you” she said smiling 

“Of course. Goodbye. Tommen sweetheart, say goodbye before we leave” 

“Goodbye” he said waving and putting in a pacifier into his mouth and resting his head on his mum’s shoulder

”Goodbye Tommen, see you tomorrow! Goodbye Mrs.Lannister” his teacher said waving goodbye 

They both waved back one last time before leaving  
—————————————————————  
6pm at dinner 

“There’s a parents meeting next week at Tommen’s preschool” Cersei said cutting up Tommen’s food for him 

“What day and time?” Jaime asked 

“Wednesday, 4pm” 

“Okay I’ll be there” 

“Yeah, apparently Tommen’s teacher is hoping for that as well...” she said sitting down in her own chair

“Huh?”

“I swear to god you are daft sometimes Jaime!”

“What? What did I do?” 

“Can’t you see it?! That women is clearly having a crush on you” 

“And that’s my fault?”

“How can you not see it?!”

“Oh I’m sorry that the only woman I ever pay attention to is you..sooo sorry about that dear wife” he said rolling his eyes 

She sighed. “I know...I’m sorry” she leaned over the table to kiss him

He met her half way and returned to kiss. “I know baby, it’s okay. You know why I married you, right?” He said stroking a hand over her cheek

She smirked. “Because I’m incredibly funny?”

He laughed. “Yeah, exactly. I love you”

She smiled and kissed him again. “I love you too”

They both turned to see Tommen happily ignoring them in his own world while playing with his food before putting it in his mouth making both parents share a smile  
—————————————————————  
Halfway through fifty shades darker all the sex scenes had made Cersei horny, not that the scenes themselves were so arousing but more so her incredibly hot husband sitting innocent next to her with a hand clasped in hers while completely unaware of her thoughts. She snuggled up closer to him and kissed his jaw a few times making him smile. She trailed a hand up and down his chest which made him let out a content sigh and a tired yawn and lean back against their bed frame. Suddenly she started trailing her hand lower to touch him through his pants. 

He groaned in surprise. “Babe, even through my clothes having your hand in that place is extremely distracting”

“Maybe I want it to be distracting” 

“Mmm really” he said climbing on top of her. “In the mood are you?” He asked wiggling his eyebrows 

“Uh huh” she said nodding with a grin on her lips 

“Mmm...daddy doesn’t mind...” he said kissing her neck

She laughed. “What did you even call yourself before you became a dad? Or maybe you just weren’t a weirdo then yet and didn’t speak of yourself in third person” 

He chuckled. “Hey weirdo, you speak of yourself in third person to Tommen all the time. ‘Mummy loves you, look what mummy found, mummy will help you’” he said imitating Cersei’s voice 

She faked gasped offended. “I do not sound like that” 

“Yeah you do Cers” 

“Do not!”

“Do too!”

They both looked at each other before breaking out in laughter at their ridiculous childish ways. 

“How old are we again?” She asked giggling 

Jaime shrugged. “I’d say around 5”

She laughed. “Just kiss me”

He kissed her and chuckled. “I don’t think 5 year olds kiss” 

She grabbed his hard on through his sweatpants to shut him up and rolled them over

He groaned. “Well, 5 year old definitely don’t do that” 

She laughed a frustrated laugh. “Will you stop it already and just let me fuck you?” 

He threw his hands up in the air in surrender “Yes ma’am”

She kissed him and took off her tee

“Mummyyyy!!” They heard Tommen cruising suddenly. “Mummyyy! Come!” 

She sighed. “Mama just can’t catch a break tonight...”

Jaime laughed

“Yeah.. ha ha ha! Let’s see how funny you think interruptions are the next time you’re horny and just want some sex” 

“Pffft...I’m always horny and therefore I always get interrupted by something” 

She rolled her eyes but smiled before kissing his cheek and walking out to get Tommen. She came back a few minutes later with him clinging to her, his head resting on her shoulder, pacifier in mouth and arms thrown around her neck 

“Our baby’s having nightmares” she said kissing Tommen’s cheek and stroking his hair. She laid down under the covers next to Jaime with Tommen still clinging to her while falling asleep between them. “So no S E X for mama” she said spelling the word out in letters. “But almost as good” she said hugging them both close to her and kissing Tommen’s head before kissing Jaime on his lips and closing her eyes. “My little family” she smiled happily

“I love you two so much” Jaime said hugging them both

Cersei smiled with her eyes still closed and laced a hand in his, squeezing it gently


	80. 2034

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 80! Weehooo! Where the hell did time go?!
> 
> Just something really short I had laying around. Sorry for going MIA on you guys for a couple of weeks (although my favourite writers have also apparently gone MIA), apparently that’s what starting a new job, moving and a lot of sudden school assignments does to you. Anyways, enjoy❤️
> 
> PS: I have an idea after watching a little too much tv and I'm not sure if I should go with it or not...it might turn out really good, might only last for a chapter or two or might turn out to be complete shit haha but my idea is C/J pairing in a Love Island inspired story. Please tell me if that would be something you would be interested in to read <3

May 2034

Ages: J 36, C 35, T 3 months

”Ouch…Tommen…”

Cersei turned around to look at Jaime. ”What happened?”

”He continues to kick me in his sleep…seriously, I think it’s time for him to sleep in his own crib. I love snuggling with him between us but we can do that while he’s falling asleep and then move him. I can’t get any sleep when he’s kicking around like that”

”Jaime, it’s okay. You don’t need to explain. You’re right” she said getting up and putting Tommen in his crib kissing his forehead.

”Besides, we’ve barely cuddled alone in our sleep since before Tommen. I miss it” she said crawling down beside him so he spooned her

”Come her. I wanna see my beautiful wife’s face” he said turning her around so she faced him and pressed her as close as possible to him. She could feel his erection but they both ignored it for now.

”I missed being this close to you. I love you”

She smiled. ”Me too Jaime. And I love you too” she kissed him

”I just wanna kiss and never let go of you” he said

“So do it” she said smiling as she pressed their lips together.

Some hours later: 

Jaime laughed. “I love our son but I have to admit that making out with you was better than being kicked at all night”

She kissed him again when they heard Tommen crying. 

”I think someone just woke up” she said giving him a final kiss and sitting up to go to Tommen. 

”I’ll get him” he said smiling at her and rising from the bed. ”It’s not fair that you do all the work”

”Oh that’s fine. You can change his poopy diapers” she said laughing

“Yeah...fair trade...”

She giggled. “Totally”

He shook his head but couldn’t hide his smile. ”So annoying Cers…”

”I know you love me, I know you care. Just shout whenever and I’ll be there, you want my love? You want my heart? Then we will never ever ever be apart. Are we an item? Girl quit playing, we’re just friends, or what are you saying? Something blah blah and I was like baby baby baby ohhh!” She sang

He laughed. ”I don’t even think that’s the right words”

Tommen cried even louder. ”Yes that’s right sweetheart. Tell mummy to stop fooling around and feed you already” he said handing her Tommen

“Mama duties are calling aren’t they?” She said in baby voice as she pulled up her pyjama top to breastfeed him

“You’re the best mama” Jaime said kissing her cheek

“Thank you sweetheart” she said placing her free hand in one of his, entwining their fingers together

”Daddy loves you both very much” he said kissing Cersei’s cheek and stroking Tommen’s forehead when he’d fallen asleep after her feeding him. 

”I hate to break the spell but we have some boring grown up duties to do. We need to sit down and pay bills, if we do it together it’ll go much faster. Please help me?”

She nodded. “Of course”. She laid Tommen back in his crib and put on the baby monitor as they headed downstairs. 

“Uhm...I know money’s not a concern but what the hell did you buy to make our credit card bill reach 300 000£?”

He laughed. “Already forgotten? The car darling. Your new car we got”

“My car was 300 000£?!!”

He nodded. “Yes. With all of the extras you wanted and the fact that it’s the newest luxury electric car on the market it’s that much yes”

“For real?”

“Yes, for real. So enjoy it” he said kissing her cheek

“You really spoil me. I’ve said it a hundred times before but you really do”

“Why shouldn’t I? We can afford anything we want and still have all the money in the world left for the future and charity”

She kissed him. “You’re so sweet”

He smiled. “Yes. Now give me that bill so I’ll pay it”

She giggled and handed it over. 

A while later they were done. 

”Finally done” he said yawning and stretching

She smiled mischievous and sat down in his lap

”Well hello there” he said settling his arms around her waist

She kissed him and moved her lips to his ear. ”You’re wearing too much clothes for my liking right now” she whispered in his ear

He chuckled. ”Not complaining but where did this come from? I’m only wearing a robe darling, like you”

She giggled. ”Your wife is hot for you. I want you Jaime…only you…fuck me…now”

He groaned. ”That can be arranged darling” 

She opened his robe and pushed it aside. ”Mmm Mama likey” she said running her hands up and down his muscles. 

He laughed a little in response. 

After a few moments she found him fully ready for her and threw her own robe on the floor before sinking down on him. 

He threw his head back and moaned loudly. “Well good morning to me..” he gasped


	81. 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope people are still reading this and I don’t wanna sound like some person craving attention but comments does let me know that there’s still interest in this even though it has a few chapters by now, comments motivate me too and I am currently working on many of your ideas :).   
> So I always seem to post a little later than I intend...anyways, here’s a Valentine’s Day chapter, I hope you all had a great one btw no matter how you spent it❤️ (I spent mine with my parents and dog but we had a good time at home since I’d travelled home from uni for the weekend to spend some time with them and my sis)
> 
> Enjoy!

February 14th 2019, Valentine’s Day 

Ages: J 20, C 20

Cersei woke up from the sound of her phone getting a text. She stretched and half sat up before taking her phone, “Jaime❤️” the screen said. She smiled and immediately opened it

-Be my valentine❤️? 

-Of course I will! I happen to love you❤️Plans?

-I love you too❤️Dinner and cinema tonight? Sleepover at my place? Parents will be gone until tomorrow

-Absolutely❤️ pick me up at 6?

-Done❤️

Cersei jumped out of bed with a smile on her face before skipping out of her room to the bathroom only to be interrupted 

“Why so happy sis? Valentine’s Day plans?” Robert asked leaning against the bathroom door blocking her way with a grin on his face 

“Nothing you have to do with. Move, ass”

“Don’t be dumb, bitch” he said rolling his eyes before leaving 

She rolled her eyes and entered the bathroom with a smile, nothing could ruin the happiness in her life she’d felt since she and Jaime became a couple. She loved him deeply, but she was still aware of not loosing herself completely to loving him, not forgetting about school and friends and other important things to her just because she was dating someone she really loved. But today really was all about her and Jaime  
—————————————————————  
Later that day she got dressed. She decided upon a romantic black short lace dress with long sleeves and open back. She smirked to herself as she chose no bra, a red lace thong and black stockings fastened to a red lace garter belt. It wasn’t like she wore garter belts everyday, and today was special and Jaime hadn’t seen her in one yet. She matched her outfit with black high Louboutin heels and red lipstick, leaving her blonde curls swaying down her naked back

Jaime chose a red shirt and black suit, knowing the suit would drive his girlfriend crazy for him since she loved him in suits. He brushed his normally chaotic blonde mess back and tamed it with hair gel, smiling to himself in hope of his girlfriend ruining it by threading her fingers through it during sex.   
—————————————————————  
“Thank you babe” she said as Jaime held the door to the restaurant open for her 

“Good evening sir, do you have a reservation?”

“Yes, Jaime Lannister” he said

“Great, we booked you a more private table further away from the entrance. If you’ll both just follow me this way” the woman who handled the reservations said gesturing them her way

A bottle of champagne was ready for them at their table and the woman poured to glasses for them before wishing them a lovely night and handing them the menus. 

“This is so sweet Jaime” 

He took a glass of champagne in his and smiled, making Cersei do the same. “To us, our first Valentine’s Day and many more to come” he said as they clinked their glasses together 

“To us” she smiled back and sipped the champagne 

“I have something I want to give you, just something small since it’s Valentine’s Day and all” 

She smiled. “I actually have something for you too, but you’re gonna have to wait until we’re home since I left it at your parents house earlier” 

“That sounds exciting, is it something I’ve been talking about?”

“I’m not gonna tell you silly, that’ll ruin the surprise” 

“Fine fine...anyways, I have something for you” he said reaching into his pocket and sliding a jewelry box across the table. “Happy Valentine’s Day baby, I love you” 

She opened the box to see a beautiful white gold Chopard necklace with a heart pendant with diamonds moving inside. “Jaime! It’s beautiful! Thank you” she leaned across the table to kiss him and cupped his cheek. “You’re so sweet, and I love you too” she pecked his lips again. “Put it on me?”

“Of course” he said getting up and standing behind her to lock the necklace at the back of her neck. He kissed her neck. “Beautiful, just like you my love” 

She smiled and took his hand in hers he had placed on her shoulder and kissed it before he returned to his seat

“You like it?” He asked watching her occasionally touch the heart pendant 

She beamed. “I love it” 

First course and main course went by with both sweet and serious conversations, kisses and touches. The main course dishes had just been carried away from the table.

“What does my lovely girlfriend want for dessert?” He asked reaching for her hand across the table and threading his fingers through hers 

She smirked. “You love that word don’t you?”

“Hmm?”

“Girlfriend. You love calling me that, don’t you?”

“I have no idea how you can tell that” he smirked 

She rolled her eyes. “Oh I don’t know, maybe because you say it every five seconds” 

“Then you wouldn’t wanna be in my brain if you think I say it often” 

She laughed 

“So, serious matters here: dessert?”

Cersei slid a foot up his leg under the table and leaned over the table to whisper. “Why don’t we have dessert in bed instead?”

Jaime grinned at her. “What are your taste buds in the mood for babe?”

“Hmm...I was thinking...something white...and sticky...” she said suggestively pretending to lick something off her finger 

He groaned. “Check please!” He said waving a hand in the air  
—————————————————————  
As soon as the cab dropped them off and left Cersei was on him, kissing him senseless. He immediately kissed her back and lifted her up against him, carrying her and stumbling inside and up the stairs.

After a while of making out on his bed Jaime broke the kiss to let them both breathe. 

“I still can’t believe you’re all mine” he said brushing a hand over her cheek

She smiled. “Aww Jaime! I love you” she kissed him 

“I love you too” 

“Now, will you undress me please?” She asked before lifting her dress and sitting down in his lap, flashing him her red lace barely there thong and black stockings fastened by a red lace garter belt

He swallowed hard at the sight. “Damn woman you’re hot” 

She giggled and kissed him. “Like it?”

“So sexy Cers”

She smiled. “Good, that’s the point” she said lifting her dress over her head and tossing it on the floor

“No bra?”

She shook her head. “Nope”

“Naughty girlfriend” he said attacking her and flipping them around making her giggle. He kissed her neck. “Hmm...what should I do to my naughty girlfriend?”. He kept kissing his way down her neck, collarbone and to her breasts where he first lightly kissed and teased her nipples before sucking them

“Oh Jaime...” she moaned

“Yes darling?” He said smirking 

“Just...oh...that’s good...” she said moaning again. “You’re making me so horny right now...Oh Jaime....”

”Anything special on your mind you want darling?”

”Yes…mm…please” she moaned as he kissed his way down to her panties

”Yes?”

”Please”

”Please what?”

”Please go down on me”

”Yes ma’am” he said immediately pulling down her panties which she kicked out of the way before he began to lick and suck her clit

”Mm…ahhh…oh Jaime, just like that!” She moaned 

“Oh Jaime!” She yelled coming on his tongue 

He chuckled. “I’m very happy right now my parents aren’t home” he said climbing on top of her. “Now, these are incredibly sexy on you but I think it’s time to take it off” he said pulling at her garter belt and socks 

”Oh! Oh fuck! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!” He moaned and half-yelled as he came, arching his hips up and spilling inside her, cum dripping down from her in between them as he kept coming. ”Oh my god…Oh fuck…” he panted coming down from his high. ”Wow…I…I don’t think I’ve ever come so hard…”

She giggled and kissed his nose. ”Good”

”Best valentine’s day ever…” he sighed in contentment 

She kissed him. ”Best valentine’s day ever” she agreed

She climbed off him and laid down next to him where they hugged and kissed for a while. Eventually Cersei rose from his bed

“No, where are you going?” He said trying to pull her back

“Come, we should go clean up” she said taking his hand. He used the opportunity of having her hand in his, pulling her back to bed on top of him. “Nope we’re not” he said hugging her close and kissing her cheek 

She giggled. “We really should though”

“Nah, we’re good. Let’s watch something and sleep” 

She laughed. “Easy for you to say! You’re not the one filled with someone’s cum! Come on, let’s go” she said rising again. “You could use a shower too” 

He smirked. “A shower together?”

She laughed. “Why do I have a feeling I’m gonna be even dirtier after the shower than before?”

He shrugged. “I have no idea why you would think that, love”

She giggled and ran still naked to his adjoining bathroom when suddenly feeling two strong arms hugging her from behind and gently kissing her cheek before picking her up and wrapping her legs around him while entering the shower kissing her

He pressed her against the cold shower wall making her gasp. “Ahhh! Cold!”

Jaime laughed and let her down back to her feet. “Aren’t you always cold?”

“Yeah, so hold me tight” she said turning the water on and stepping closer to him where he wrapped her in his arms and just hugged her for a while

“How I adore you baby, I love you”

She smiled and stretched to kiss him. “And I love you. Wash my hair?” She asked turning around 

“Sure baby” he said taking the bottle of silver shampoo and conditioner he kept in the shower reserved only for her

They went back to Jaime’s room in the bathrobe he kept for them in his bathroom. 

“I wanna give you my Valentine’s Day present before we go to bed” 

He smirked and laid down on the bed. “I thought you already did? But I’m happy to enjoy it more than once” he said wiggling his eyebrows 

She giggled and hit him on his arm. “Stop embarrassing me” she kissed him before going to Tyrion’s room where he’d agreed she could hide her presents from Jaime since he always snooped around trying to find them. She came back shortly with a special kind of book she’d filled with photos of him and her and sweet words about him and a travel watch case he’d been talking about getting for their next trip. 

“Cers, it’s perfect. Thank you baby, you always listen” he said kissing her. “And this book is just so sweet. And now I demand you keep filling it every year”

She smiled. “That’s the idea” 

“Come here” he said pulling her on top of him, covering them with the covers and hugging her close

“Jaime?” 

“Hmm?”

“Before we go to sleep, remember I wanted dessert?”

“Huh?”

“White sticky dessert, remember?”

He swallowed hard as she opened his robe and kissed her way down his chest. “Oh...yeah, right” 

“Well I’m gonna crave in that dessert before we go to sleep” she said wrapping her lips around his dick without warning, shooting all blood in his entire body straight there making it hard in an instant as she began sucking and licking

“Oh my god Cers...” he moaned and threw his head back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always happy to read your thoughts❤️


	82. 2022

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I am writing a warning here. This chapter will contain details of attempted rape and sexual harassments. I am certainly not an expert at punishments, jail time (especially not in a country that’s not my own) or feelings for this subject in any sense at all so please don’t hate if it seems unrealistic or offensive, I really don’t mean it to be in any way at all <3 Please tell me if you feel offended because that is not my goal at all, this thought just hit me as something Robert might do. 
> 
> Now, with all that said, Robert is back people! And yes, he’s gonna be DISGUSTING. So, enjoy haha <3 and please tell me what you think in the comments <3
> 
> PS: I’m working on a LOT of upcoming chapters right now and many of them are your ideas☺️

2022  
Ages: J 24, C 24, Robert 34 (yes I made him quite a lot older than Cersei in this)

Cersei was sitting in the living room sofa with a blanket watching tv while Jaime was out at a pub with some friends.

-I’ll be home in an hour babe. Love u<3

Cersei smiled when she read his text

-Okay, c u soon. Love u 2<3

She was suddenly interrupted an hour later by a loud banging on the front door which startled her. 

”Jesus Christ Jaime! Way to scare me…Did you forget your keys?” She asked while opening the door

”There you are you bitch!” A drunk man said pushing her up against the hallway wall. 

”Robert? What the fuck?! Are you drunk?! Of course you are you ass! You’re always fucking drunk! Get the fuck out of my house and off me before I call the police!” She said trying to push him away, which had absolutely no effect on his strong bruising grip on her against the wall

”You fucking bitch! How dare you you whore?! You ruined my life! My career! You killed father!”

”What the fuck is wrong with you?! Have you too gone insane now?! I did NOT kill father and you know that, he managed that perfectly well on his own drinking himself to death. I see you’re quite on the same path? Now, let go of me”

”You fucking whore! I’ll show you insane!” He slapped her on the cheek making her lip bleed. She gasped in surprise and started hitting at his chest and pulling at his hair to push him away, but all attempts had no effect on Robert’s large fat form. He turned her around and smashed her up hard against the wall making her whimper.

”Robert! Stop it! What the fuck are you doing?!”

He ignored her as he ripped her jeans open from behind making her cry and scream, now knowing what he was trying to do. 

”Stop! No! Stop it! I’m your sister! Stop it!”

He ripped her panties off and pulled her hair to remind her to be quiet but it only made her scream louder.

“Stop it! Help! Someone help!”

Just as he’d pulled down his pants Jaime came in running, beating him down and screaming at him. Cersei was in so much shock all she could do was watch everything before her with a hand over her mouth and tears streaming down her face as she sunk to the floor; Robert falling into unconsciousness, her neighbors ripping Jaime off him trying to calm him down, another neighbor calling the police and a third coming to hug her and put a blanket around her. All she could do was watch it all. She had no words, could not speak, could not move, only watch the horrible mess in front of her like a scene from NCIS or her worst nightmare. Blood everywhere; in her face, on the floor, on Robert, on Jaime, on her neighbors who’d heard her screaming. 

After only a few minutes the police arrived. Jaime had finally calmed down and remembered his girlfriend. He rushed to Cersei’s side. ”Can I hold you?” He asked, still panting from physical and emotional effort

Cersei whimpered and nodded. Jaime threw his arms around her and just held her, saying nothing. Just holding her tight 

”Miss, we’re gonna have to ask you a few questions” an officer said eventually interrupting their moment of peace 

She carefully and slowly pulled away as little as possible from Jaime. ”Okay, can he still be with me?” She asked gesturing to Jaime

”Of course miss, that’s up to you”

She nodded and wiped away her tears. ”Okay”

”So, Robert Baratheon is your brother yes?”

She nodded. ”Yes, at least in the biological sense”

”And I have to know, did he try to sexually harass you tonight?”

She nodded again. 

”We have proof in her clothing and in the cameras by our door if that’s necessary, we had them installed a year ago” Jaime said

”Alright, that’s probably gonna be necessary in court. Has he done something like this before to you or any other woman that you know of?”

“Uhm...well I’m sure you already know about the rumors and trials against him right now. He’s never been nice to women but I honestly didn’t think it was this bad” 

”Okay. So this is what’s gonna happen; Robert is being accused of rape, incest, sexual harassments and trespassing towards you in your and Mr. Lannisters home. He will be taken to jail tonight where he will be spending time until trial in court for these charges as well as the ones against him from many other women that you’ve probably read about before, we’ve been building a case for a while. If you need somebody to talk to or are physically hurt we are more than happy to provide the help you need”

She shook her head. ”No it’s okay, I have everything I need right beside me” she said lacing her hand in Jaime’s

”Alright then. You will receive a letter home when it’s time for you to witness in court but it’ll probably take a few months. Try to get some sleep the both of you, and take care of her Mr. Lannister”

”Of course, thank you” he said shaking the officers hand

A while later everyone had left their house and they were alone. Jaime scooped her up in his arms to carry her upstairs. She only smiled and snuggled her face in his neck, breathing in the scent of this man that loved her so much. 

“Jaime?”

“Yes sweetheart?”

“Can we just take a shower before bed? I just feel...just like I want a shower”

“I understand baby, you don’t have to explain. Of course we can” 

They entered their bathroom and undressed. Jaime took extra care of her, washing her hair for her and kissing her neck and lips every now and then just to remind her how much he loved her

“How are you feeling?” He asked holding her close when they’d showered and stood in their towels

“Better every second” 

“I love you Cers, you’re absolutely everything to me” 

She smiled. “I know. I love you too”

She yawned as they exited the bathroom and laid down naked in bed

He chuckled. “Tired?”

“Yeah...it’s been...quite the night...”

“Come here love” he said pulling her closer against him hugging her until they both fell asleep  
—————————————————————  
Two months later Cersei and Jaime returned home from Robert’s trial. The result turned out to be 20 years of jail and 2 years of probation following that as he was charged guilty for attempted rape on Cersei as well as 20 other women, attempted incest, trespassing and sexual harassments towards another 30 women

“Feeling okay?” Jaime asked her

“Yeah. I just feel like there’s something wrong with me though...shouldn’t I be upset? Scared? Sad that my brother is a horrible person and also officially a criminal and rapist?”

Jaime shook his head. “Whatever you’re feeling are the right feelings because nothing is right or wrong, just like in any situation with feelings. I love you and I am so proud of you, you are so strong Cers. And if you need to talk to someone else who’s not me, then that’s okay too” he pulled her close and kissed her 

She smiled. “Thank you babe. I love you too” she kissed his neck. “Now...can we...celebrate?” She asked suggestively 

Jaime threw his head back and laughed. “That’s my girl! Absolutely”. He scooped her up bridal style and carried her upstairs, tossing her onto their bed. 

”Are you sure?” He whispered as they undressed each other 

”Of course!”

”I’m sorry I..I’m just asking because of what happened that night and we haven’t been intimate since before that”

She cupped his face in both hands. ”I know babe, I know. I just felt like I needed to deal with this before I was ready to fully give myself to you again, both physically and emotionally”

”It’s okay Cers, you really don’t have to explain yourself. I’m just asking because I know all that and how hard it’s been to process everything at moments these past months. I love you, so so so so much” he kissed her

She smiled. ”And I love you” she kissed him. ”Now please get me out of these clothes and make love to me already”

He chuckled. ”Yes ma’am”


	83. 2039

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just something really sweet❤️
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Ps: someone wanted more Myrcella so here’s a start. And yes, I totally made her Jaime’s little princess

May 2039  
Ages: J 41, C 40, T 5, M 2.5

The Lannisters having a regular Thursday dinner. 

Cersei was cutting up Myrcellas food for her while Jaime served Tommen food. 

“Daddy?” Tommen asked 

“Yes sweetheart?”

“Are you and mummy married?”

“Yes sweetheart, me and mummy are married” he said sitting down in his chair. “Is there any reason you’re asking?”

Tommen nodded. “Me curious” 

Jaime laughed. “Well, when are you not curious? But yes, me and mummy are married and I love her very much” 

“How? Why you married?”

“Well...mummy and daddy met quite young when we were still living with your grandparents in our own homes. But after a while I took over grandpas company, remember?”

Tommen nodded and began eating his food 

“Then I moved in with mummy in this house”

“Here?” Tommen asked gesturing to the house 

“Yes, me and mummy bought this together”

“When you married?” Tommen asked curious

“Well, I’ve always loved your mummy and after a while of living here I proposed to her” 

“How?” He asked confused 

Jaime smiled. “Like this” he said rising from his chair and walking around the table to pull Cersei up from her chair. “It was actually in this particular room. Mummy had just come home from work and I was waiting here in this kitchen, dressed in a suit”

“And I was very surprised. Daddy does and did romantic things for me all the time, but this time I knew something was up the moment I stepped in here” Cersei said smiling at Jaime who swallowed hard, staring into her eyes feeling more in love than ever before. He mouthed: “you’re so beautiful” to her making her smile, knowing exactly what her beauty was doing to him at that moment, feeling his sweaty hands in hers

Jaime swallowed hard and got down on one knee. “And then I did this. I gave a speech on how much I loved your mummy and then I said: Cersei Cecilia Baratheon, will you marry me?”

“And then?” Tommen asked curious and smiling widely 

Cersei quickly wiped away a tear that had spilled from her eyes. “And then I said yes, because there wasn’t even words for how much I loved your daddy at that moment. How much I still love him” she said pulling him up back to his feet and pulling him close

“Yeeey!! Mummy said yes!” Tommen clapped his hands and cheered before going back to eating his food. Myrcella hadn’t noticed a thing, still in her own world playing with her food which gave the parents of two a moment for themselves 

“I love you so much, you still take my breath away, I am so in love with you” Jaime said pressing their foreheads together 

“And I love you, so much. You still make me cry with your gestures” she said letting a couple tears fall down her cheeks

“Oh baby” he said chuckling and wiping her tears away before tilting her backwards and giving her the kiss of their lives 

“Yeeey!!” Tommen cheered again

Myrcella giggled through their kiss. “Daddy silly” she said giggling making Jaime chuckle through the end of the kiss before pulling Cersei back up with him

“Bedroom as soon as they’re asleep” she whispered in his ear before sitting down in her chair 

Jaime smirked before turning his attention to his daughter. “Daddy silly huh?” He said tickling her sides 

Myrcella giggled. “Yes daddy! You silly! Almost dropped mummy”

Jaime laughed. “Oh my sweet daughter” he said kissing her forehead before sitting down in his own chair

After the late dinner both parents carried the children upstairs. Cersei carrying Tommen to his room to tuck him in. There was no denying Tommen had always been a mama’s boy, but Myrcella on the other hand was daddy’s little princess. Jaime carried an almost sleeping Myrcella upstairs and was just about to tuck her in when Cersei arrived at the doorstep to her room. 

“Tommen wants Myrcella to fall asleep with him, listening to that new fairytale you bought them. We can move them apart after” 

“Tommen! Fairytale! Yeeey!” Myrcella suddenly sat up squealing in happiness 

Jaime chuckled. “I guess it’s settled then. Come here baby girl” he said stretching out his arms towards Myrcella who climbed into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder as he carried her to Tommen’s room. 

“Here baby” Cersei said giving Myrcella a pacifier before kissing Jaime on the cheek, saying goodnight to both children and walking towards her and Jaime’s bedroom. 

When Jaime had tucked both children in he came into his and Cersei’s bedroom only to find a naked Cersei with her back towards the door as she was going through her underwear drawer

He swallowed hard and closed the door behind him, making her notice his presence and turn around. “Well hello there sexy mama” he said approaching her. “I love your sexy ass...” he whispered while hugging her from behind and squeezing her ass. She sighed in pleasure and smiled in response and tilted her head to the side where he instantly began kissing. 

“And I love these....” he said moving his hands up to her breasts, caressing and pinching. 

“And I REALLY love this...” he said letting his hands travel down to her vagina where he stroked her inner folds already soaked in wetness making her first giggle and then moan in pleasure

“...it gives me cute babies AND amazing sex...what more can a man ask for...” he whispered in her ear

She giggled and turned around, walking him backwards and pushing him down on their bed. ”You silly handsome man…” she said before kissing him deeply. ”…still turns me on like a teenager after all these years…” she said in between kisses

”Mmm…really..” He teased, flipping them around and adoring and kissing her body while undressing himself. He knew from before how wet and ready she already was so when undressed he pulled the covers up over them both, clasped their hands together, kissed her and thrusted inside. 

”Daddy?” A little voice could be heard only seconds later. Cersei panicked and pushed Jaime off under the covers before he peaked his head out, seeing Myrcella standing there. Tousled blonde hair, footy-pajamas, teddybear in hand and pacifier in mouth.

”Sweetheart, what are you doing awake?” He asked

”Tommen sleeping. But me not sleep. Not tired and miss daddy” 

”Oh baby, come here” he said sitting up as both parents readjusted the covers so it covered their naked bodies

She ran to Jaime’s side of the bed where he lifted her up and held her close. She yawned against his shoulder. ”Are you sure you’re not tired, little one?”

Myrcella only stubbornly nodded. ”Me not tired daddy”

”No, not at all…” Cersei said sarcastically, smiling at their daughter and reaching to run a hand through her hair. 

”Daddy?”

”Yes?”

”Why you and mummy play under fluffy cover? Why me and Tommen not play with you?” Myrcella asked pouting

Cersei looked at Jaime and giggled when he turned to her for help. Jaime quickly realized she would not help him and turned back his attention to Myrcella. 

”Sweetheart, mummy and daddy wasn’t playing. We would never play something fun without you and your brother, okay?”

”But me hear giggles” she said confused 

Jaime chuckled. ”Mummy giggles sometimes, you know she’s a little silly sometimes” he said tickling Myrcella’s sides making her giggle

”Okay daddy” Myrcella answered resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes

”Good night little one” he whispered kissing her forehead 

A little while later Jaime got up to carry his daughter to bed

”Our children are too smart for our own good…” He said getting back, throwing himself down in bed on top of Cersei

She giggled. ”Well, kids are like that darling” she said threading her fingers through his hair

”I don’t even want to know how many times they’ve caught us having sex” 

She giggled again. ”Way too many”

”Maybe we should put a lock on that door” he said gesturing to their bedroom door 

She hit his chest. “Jaime!”

“Ouch! What?!”

“Dumbass, we can’t lock our little children out of mummy’s and daddy’s bedroom! That’s horrible!”

“And why not, sweet wife?” He said teasingly 

She narrowed her eyes. “Don’t you dare lock my little lions out of our room. Then they’ll get to sleep in here instead of you” 

“I was joking!”

She rolled her eyes. “Sure...”

“Fierce lioness” he said kissing her. “And here I was the one who pushed for those little lions to even be made” 

“Shut up, you’re still not locking them out of this room. They’re my babies and sorry darling but they actually need me more than you do”

He kissed the tip of her nose sweetly. “I know my love. But we can in another five years or so” he said wiggling his eyebrows

“Fine, we’ll put a sex lock on our door in five years”

“Mm I like the sound of that, a sex lock. Speaking of, you think it’s clear to go again now?” He said kissing her neck and taking off his boxers

”Smooth Jaime, real smooth...But let’s hope so...” she said pulling up the covers over them and kissing him. “...because mummy’s horny...” she said between kisses making him chuckle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and ideas are always appreciated, it keeps me going❤️


	84. 2024

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy fluff fluff <3<3<3
> 
> Enjoy!

January 2024

Ages: 25

”Ouch my leg…Jaime, stop tossing and turning. Just sleep”

”I’m sorry babe, I can’t sleep”

”Yeah no shit…” she sighed ”Then at least take your body away from mine so I don’t have to wake up every time you toss or turn” she said taking the arm he had draped over her away from her. 

”I’m not sure that would solve the problem”

”You’re right, we need a bigger bed”

He laughed a little. ”Funny, but then you’ll be even further away from me” he said hugging her closer

She smiled and snuggled her back closer to his front. ”Be lucky you’re cute”

”I love you so much Cers, you’ll never understand” he kissed her cheek. 

She smiled. ”I know Jaime. I love you too. Now, please sleep” she said lacing a hand in his

”Already feeling better” he said squeezing her in a tight hug before finally falling asleep with her in his arms

————————————————————————————————————————————————

“Morning handsome” she said kissing his forehead. “You finally fell asleep yesterday”

He stretched and opened his eyes. “Yeah. Thanks to my cozy wonderful beautiful soon to be wife” he said throwing himself down on top of her making her squeal and laugh. He kissed her deeply

“So, breakfast, what do you want?” She asked brushing his hair away from his face

“You” he said kissing her neck

She giggled. “You can’t have me for breakfast, love”

“Sure I can” he said wiggling his eyebrows at her as he slowly kissed his way down the skimpy lace and satin nightwear she wore 

She cleared her throat. “I’m not sure what you mean my love” she said playing innocent

He kissed his way back up to her lips and rubbed his erection against her. “I think you know exactly what I mean. You’re so sexy”

”Thank you darling, so are you” she kissed him

”But you also have a sexy mind” he said

She laughed. ”I didn’t even know that was a thing”

He nodded. ”It is…it means that your sexy body can give me pleasure sure but no offense but any sexy body can do that temporarily. But your sexy mind gives me satisfaction all the time every day by you simply being you”

”Aww, that was cute and a little weird…” she giggled. ”…just like you” she kissed him

”Sooo, speaking of sexy…sex?”

She laughed and shook her head as she sat up. 

“Please?” He asked pouting

She took off the little nightwear and panties she wore and sunk down on him in his lap before his brain could even register what was happening. Lucky for her he always slept naked, leaving her better access for moments like this. “Yes” she said

He smiled and kissed her deeply. “Gosh you’re amazing Cers, I love you”

“I love you too” she giggled as they both started to move

————————————————————————————————————————————————

“Honey, have you seen this?” He asked waving a gossip magazine in front of her when he came back to the breakfast table 

“Huh?” She asked looking up from her magazine with her glasses on and a toast sandwich in her hand wearing one of Jaime’s shirts. 

”You look extremely gorgeous baby” he said walking towards her

She smiled and blushed. “So do you. Seen what?”

“The gossip magazine. Seems like everyone knows now” he said kissing her “Mm, strawberry jam?”

She giggled and nodded. “Yes you weirdo”

“Tastes even better on you than on bread” he said kissing her again and intruding her mouth with his tongue until she giggled and pushed him away. “Alright weirdo, make your own sandwich instead of sticking your tongue down my throat” 

He laughed and sat down beside her making his own sandwich and kissing her cheek. “Alright love, but not as fun”

“Lannister publishing company owner engaged” she read. “Lannister publishing company owner Jaime Lannister, 25, is officially engaged to long term girlfriend Cersei Baratheon, 25, according to anonymous sources and the most recent bling on her ring finger. It was earlier this week the pair was spotted out together when we caught a glimpse of an impressing new bling on the billionaire girlfriends finger. Congratulations to both!” She continued. “Aww...that might be the nicest thing they’ve written about us so far” she said kissing him. “And I love the new bling on my finger thank you very much” she kissed him again. “But I love the man who put it there even more and I can’t wait to be his wife”

He smiled. “Me too Cers. I love you”

“I love you too”

He kissed her. “Let me just taste a bit of that strawberry jam again” he said intruding her mouth with his tongue

She giggled and barely pushed him away a little. “Don’t try to seduce me!”

“Why not?” He asked kissing her neck. 

“Because my love, we’ve already done it once this morning”

“Have we?” He asked playfully. “I don’t remember that” 

She laughed hard and slapped him across his chest. 

“I wanna express my love to you once more” he said 

She took his hands in hers. “You already did sweetheart. You do every time you kiss me, or tell me I’m beautiful or that you love me, or even when you just smile at me”

“Good” he kissed her. “But I wanna have sex”

She laughed hard. “Subtle” 

“Oh you know that’s not my style baby”

“Maybe after breakfast”

“Really?” He asked hopeful

“Maybe” she said pointing a finger at him

He rose and hugged her from behind where she was sitting. “My future wife”

She turned and smiled up at him. “Yes sweetheart, your future wife. Now listen to your future wife and eat something”

“Okay” he said smirking and biting lightly on her neck

She giggled. “Jaime!”

”So bossy” he said kissing her neck. “I love you” 

“Jaime I love you too. Where’s all this love and desire coming from today?” She said standing up and hugging him, resting her head on his shoulder. 

“I don’t know. I just feel like being extra close to you today”

She smiled. “That’s alright sweetheart. I quite enjoy spending time with you”

“Will you join me then if I very reluctantly let go of you for a couple of minutes and fix us a bubble bath?”

“Yes”

He kissed her. “I’ll be right back babe”

“Hurry!” She yelled giggling after him when he’d left. 

He stopped halfway up the stairs. “Or you can come with me”

She was behind him in an instant. “Now walk” she said giggling and pushing him forward. A little while later they both ended up in the tub, Cersei settled between his legs and Jaime hugging her from behind while they laughed and talked about everything and nothing before indeed making love once more, just having a lazy Saturday at home just the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and ideas are always appreciated, it keeps me going❤️


	85. A shitty day and a good night, 2027

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something very short <3
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments and ideas are always appreciated, it keeps me going❤️

2027

Ages: 29

”Well..Today sucked” she said sighing as she put her handbag on the bench by their door and kicked off her heels, stretching her neck from side to side. 

Jaime just smiled and gave her a kiss. ”Hi” he said 

“Hi” she said back and smiled

“Drink?” He asked handing her a much needed drink that she happily accepted before they walked together to their kitchen where he continued to make dinner as she leaned against the counter beside him. 

As she told him about her long day at work his mind eventually travelled elsewhere. She was wearing that red tight dress with a long zipper at the back he’d bought her. She looked so hot in it with a decent yet there cleavage and the fabric hugging her ass. His mind began to wander to how much he wanted to take her right there right then and felt his member starting to harden. ”Focus” he reminded himself in his head, ”before she catches you and this turns into a fight”. 

She finished speaking and stretched up to reach for wine glasses and Jaime couldn’t help himself. He stared at her wonderful pouting ass and was caught when she turned around and smiled at him. ”What do you plan on doing about that now smartass?” She asked gesturing to his growing hard-on. 

He smirked his ridiculously boyish smirk. ”Oh trust me, I have a plan later for that”

She smiled. ”I definitely hope you do and that it includes me after this shitty day” she stepped closer to him and kissed him. ”I’m going upstairs to change into something less suffocating. I’ll be right back and then we’ll have dinner” she said pulling away to walk upstairs. 

Just as she reached the stairs he caught hold of her wrist and pressed her against the wall. ”Let me help you out of that dress” he said kissing her. She giggled when he kissed her neck and reached to her back to unzip her dress until it fell to the floor. He groaned when he saw her black lace underwear and matching garter belt holding up her socks. ”That’s an extremely impressive outfit you got going on”

She smiled. ”Good. I put it on for you” she said biting lightly at his bottom lip

”You flirting with me sweetheart?” He asked

“Always” she said kissing him

He pulled away and took her hand in his. 

”Where are we going?” She asked confused

”You’re having dinner…in that” he said gesturing to her underwear. ”And I’m gonna sit opposite to you and eye you the whole meal, making you feel wanted. And when we’re done, I’ll take you on our kitchen counter”

She giggled. ”Jaime Lannister you dirty duck” she hugged him tightly and kissed him before Jaime let go of her. “No, hug me for just a while longer” she said hugging him tighter and resting her head on his shoulder while exhaling a deep breath

“Oh honey, everything alright?” He said hugging her too and rubbing a hand over her back

She nodded. “I just had a really shitty day and I missed you. You and your warm embrace. I love you”

“Oh honey, I love you too. I’ll always hold you, whenever you want”

She drew away and smiled up at him. “Let’s have dinner and amazing sex. Then you can hold me all night in bed, sounds good?”

He nodded and kissed her in response. “If you want to”

She looked confused up at him. 

“I mean, we don’t have to have sex. I just wanted to express how much I wanted to and how hot you looked in that dress and underwear of yours”

She whispered in his ear: “Believe me, I want to” she kissed him. “You look quite hot yourself in those suits you’re always wearing to work” she said taking him by his ties and dragging him along to their dinner table. ”I don’t think there’s anything hotter than a man with abs and a man in a suit, and you my dear husband happen to rock both” 

He swallowed hard and pressed himself against her so she could feel his now rock hard erection pressing against her before they parted and sat down. “How am I supposed to eat now? See what you’re doing to me?”

She giggled and sat down. “How you always want me is actually very arousing”

He wiggled his eyebrows at her before he began eating. 

————————————————————————————————————————————————

After dinner and putting the dishes in the sink she jumped up his front and wrapped her arms around his neck while kissing him. Lucky he was strong, or he’d fallen when she jumped up on him like that. 

“Bed. Now” she said in between kisses 

”Why not here?” He said wiggling his eyebrows and steering them towards their kitchen island 

”Because I’m like REALLY tired and I want you to sex me up and then I want to fall asleep in our bed, exhausted” she whispered the last part

He laughed a little. “Of course dear. Just don’t forget that you have to get up and pee afterwards”

”Okay, firstly, that is extremely un-arousing talk sweetheart. Secondly, I got a urinary infection ONCE, chill out honey”

”Yes, but you don’t have to get it again”

She rolled her eyes. ”Just shut up and take me upstairs and make love to me already” 

He laughed. ”So inpatient” he said kissing her before walking upstairs

————————————————————————————————————————————————

”This Friday just got a hell of a lot better. I love you”

He smiled. ”I love you too sweetheart” he kissed her.


	86. Embarrassed children, 2052

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy❤️
> 
> Comments and ideas are always appreciated, it keeps me going❤️

January 2052

Ages: J 53, C 53, T 17.5, M 15

”Mum! You can’t wear that to a parents meeting at my school!” Tommen yelled covering his eyes

”What? Why not? What’s wrong?” Cersei asked confused

”It’s way too tight and I’m not even gonna talk about the cleavage…please, my eyes are burning…put a hoodie on or something” he said referring to the white long-sleeved wide-legged jumpsuit she wore matched with white heels and red lipstick. And the cleavage only showed when she bent forward and the only place the jumpsuit was tight was over her top half. 

”Oh Tommen stop it. I’m YOUR mum, not the other way around”

Jaime left his dishes in the sink and snaked his arms around her from behind as he laughed a little and kissed her cheek. ”I certainly think you look gorgeous baby”

”Kiss ass…” Tommen said rolling his eyes

Jaime chuckled. ”I don’t have any reason to be a kiss ass, you on the other hand do if you don’t want us to be incredibly embarrassing at your school tonight”

Tommen rolled his eyes. ”Oh please…dad, we all know you’re just trying to get laid”

Cersei’s eyebrows rose. ”Excuse me?”

Myrcella sighed heavily. ”Oh stop the act…”

”I happen to have my own VERY effective methods for getting laid, ALSO your mum appreciates those methods very much”

”Jaime!” She giggled and turned around to hit his chest 

”Ewww!” Both children said in unison making gagging noises 

”I love you” Jaime said kissing Cersei 

She smiled. ”I love you too”

Both children made gagging noises again

”Please be quiet tonight when you get back” Tommen said leaving his dinner dishes in the sink. ”Thanks for dinner” he said before going upstairs to his room. 

”Yeah, please try. We don’t want to hear those disgusting noises coming from your bedroom, unfortunately like every night…You two should really work on being quieter” Myrcella said following the example of her brother, leaving to go to her own room

Cersei and Jaime both looked at each other in horror before breaking out in laughter that ended with a kiss. 

”Love you sweethearts!” Cersei yelled after them both before their bedroom doors slammed shut. 

“Damn” he said squeezing her tighter. “I’m so in love with you” 

She turned around and cupped his cheek in a hand and smiled at him. ”Oh Jaime, I’m so incredibly in love with you too” 

He smiled back down at her. 

”You know you are almost 54 years old and you still have the most boyish smile I’ve ever seen” she said 

His eyebrows rose. ”I happen to be very manly”

She nodded. ”Oh yes you are, but you still have this boyish shit-eating bachelor smile that would make any woman drop her panties…and man for that matter” 

He laughed. ”Oh my wonderful Cersei” he kissed her. ”And you still have a 5 year olds giggle” he kissed her again and moved his lips to her ear. ”And the only one I want dropping her panties for me is you…”

She hit him half-heartedly on his chest. ”Jaime Lannister! You dirty duck!” 

He caught her hand in his. ”Hey! Stop hitting me”

”Then stop being so dirty all the time”

He wiggled his eyebrows. ”You love it and you know it”

She rolled her eyes. ”I do not”

”Yeah Cers, you do. Especially when you were pregnant, you were horny all the time. Do you remember that time when-”

”Schhh!” She interrupted him before kissing him

He laughed. ”Besides, It was your own statement, I was just…elaborating it” he continued while groaning and squeezing her ass. As he pressed closer to her she felt his growing hard-on. She hit him on his chest again. 

”Ouch woman! What was that for?”

”Controll yourself Jaime! We’re going to a parents meeting at our children’s school! Who also happen to be in this house and can come down any minute”

He shrugged. ”Not my fault my wife’s so incredibly sexy…” he said kissing her neck. She unexpectedly let a moan slip out at the feeling of his lips against her neck. 

”Ha! I knew you’re not immune to my charm, you’ve never been” he said laughing 

She rolled her eyes. ”Alright, come on asshole, time to go” she said grinning and lacing a hand in his. ”Bye my little lions!” She yelled without getting an answer back

”Bye baby boy! Bye baby girl!” Jaime yelled, knowing that would get their attention

”I’m not a baby anymore!” Both children yelled in unison

Jaime laughed. ”Yes you are my babies and you’ll always be! Bye! Daddy loves you!” He yelled teasing them even more 

”Just go already!” Tommen yelled back

————————————————————————————————————————————————

Jaime spent the rest of the night eyeing his wife and squeezing her ass when no-one was looking, he felt like a teenager again being at a meeting at the same place where he went to school and he loved it. After the meeting they walked hand in hand to his car where Cersei snapped at him. 

”Jaime! What’s up with you tonight? You’re worse than a teenager!”

”I’m just appreciating my wife”

”Mhm..” She said skeptically

He smirked. ”Come over here” he said lifting her over from her seat into his lap making her smile. ”Ouch my hips! This is really uncomfortable you know” she laughed

”Yeah, I know my old lady”

”Excuse me? I am NOT old”

”Yeah you are Cers, you’re 53 but you know what? I’m an old dirty man horny for his old sexy wife”

She giggled and kissed him. ”Fool, never call a woman old”

”Not even if she’s my woman?”

”Not even then” she said shaking her head 

”Alright then, let your dirty old man kiss you, young hot wife”

”Much better…” she hummed kissing his neck. ”You know, I don’t think we’ve done this in a car since Tommen was a baby” she said smirking at him

”Saying you wanna try it again?”

”Maybe. It’ll be extremely uncomfortable considering my old hips and your old back buuuuut I’m thinking it’s worth it”

”Thank god for tinted windows” he said kissing her deeply making her rock herself over his erection through all of their clothes. 

He moaned and she giggled. ”Remember when we were young and I could make you cum in your pants just by rubbing myself against you?” She whispered 

He groaned. ”I remember…and you’re not too far off from that now either sweetheart”

She giggled again. “I just realized that we should probably continue this at home instead”

“Noooo...whyyyy” he whined 

“Because sweetheart, I’m wearing a complicated jumpsuit” she said climbing off his lap and back in her seat. “When we’re home again, I promise” she kissed him

He groaned. “Then let’s hope the ride home goes smoothly and that our very disgusted children are asleep”

“Well, they probably won’t be that...but if we’re lucky Tommen has his gaming head set on, best Christmas gift we’ve ever given him by the way, and Myrcella might perhaps be wearing her headphones and Skyping at her laptop”

“Here’s to hoping” he said kissing her cheek before driving home


	87. The dirty surprise and the early ejaculation, 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a while. I was really busy with school and then corona hit us too. My internship was cancelled and we’re basically not allowed to do anything at all (which I respect but it’s still frustrating of course when you’re the kind of person who always has trips, internships, school, work and so on planned way ahead haha). So now I’m alternating between life in my hometown and life in my university town while studying at a distance and working a little. I hope everyone are well and that this can light up your night if even just a little❤️ 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments and ideas are always appreciated, it keeps me going❤️ currently working on a lot of chapters

2021  
Ages: 23

Cersei had been away for work for the past two weeks. Now Jaime was picking her up at the airport and had just texted her that he’d wait in the arrival hall. Not able to stop himself he wandered towards the luggage pick up where he saw her. He hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek. ”Hi baby”

She gasped in surprise. ”Jaime! Oh my god! You’re here!” She said throwing her arms around him and kissing him

He chuckled. ”Missed me?”

”Yes I missed you! Of course I did!” She continued kissing him

He held her close. ”I love you baby” he whispered

She pulled away only to smile at him. ”And I love you handsome, so much” she kissed him. “Did you come straight from work?” She asked pulling at his tie 

“Mhm” he confirmed with a smirk, knowing what him in a suit and tie did to her 

She smirked back and kissed him.

“I know what you’re thinking babe, you don’t even have to tell me” he whispered 

“Oh so you know then that we’re going home ASAP so I can screw your brains out?” She whispered back 

He gave a surprised groan. “Well...yes, I just wasn’t sure you had those particular dirty words in you” 

She laughed and kissed him again

”Come on, let’s get your bag” he said walking closer to the band where the bags were now starting to come on 

She giggled. ”People are taking pictures” she whispered 

He smiled. ”Well, how can they not? Look at how beautiful you are” he said suddenly stopping and tilting her backwards and kissing her deeply. When he pulled her back up she playfully hit his arm. ”Jaime! That didn’t make them take less pictures”

He rolled his eyes. ”I don’t care, you’re my girlfriend and I love you. Fuck the rest, just ignore them” he said enveloping her in a hug, resting his chin at the top of her head

She giggled. “I love you”

He smiled. “I know, but I can’t hear you say that enough” he pulled away to kiss her. “I love you too. Besides...” he whispered in her ear. “...I’m pretty sure me screwing you right here on this luggage band would’ve made them take even more pictures so I’d be rather happy with your foolish boyfriend’s act right now”

She gasped and cupped his cheek. “Jaime Lannister you dirty man”

“Damn right I am!” He kissed her. “YOUR dirty man, sweetheart” 

————————————————————————————————————————————————

The moment they arrived home and Jaime had carried Cersei’s bags upstairs she pushed him down on the bed and removed his tie to tie his hands together while kissing his neck. ”I missed my hubby”

“Cers wait, wait...I’m just gonna go get something before you do that” 

“Uhm...okay?” She said confused as she climbed off and he stood up and went to their closet. He came back with handcuffs covered in pink fur. 

“So we absolutely don’t have to use these, but I thought you’d might like them. No pressure” he said kissing her cheek

“Oh my god! They’re pink! I love them! Come here big boy, you’re gonna be the first one to wear them” she said gesturing to the bed

He laughed and went to sit on the bed where she sat down in his lap and handcuffed his hands between them both

She smiled at him before kissing him. She started trailing her hands all over his body and kissing his neck

He swallowed hard when feeling himself fully hard. “This is so hot...”

She continued rubbing herself against him and kissing him for a while longer and slowly unbuttoned his shirt when suddenly he groaned and came

“What...did that just happen?” she asked giggling 

“Oh...my god...that’s so embarrassing...I haven’t cummed in my pants since I was like 13!”

She giggled. “I think it’s cute”

He groaned. “Cers, sex isn’t supposed to be CUTE”

She shook her head and giggled. “I don’t care. You’re cute and sexy and I’m in love with you no matter what and you can use them on me later because I trust you with my entire life” she kissed him. “I love you” 

He smiled. “I love you too, you know that”

She kissed him. “Besides, it really turns me on knowing I make you so horny you can’t contain yourself” she whispered

He laughed. “Yeah well, you really turn me on...like, all the time…especially when you’ve been away for work and it’s been a while”

She giggled. ”Yeah, you even soaked my pants with that load”

He blushed. ”Yeah, like I said it’s been a while since we were intimate and I wanted to wait until you were home so I saved it rather than, you know…”

”Rather than masturbating” she said

He cleared his throat. ”Yeah, nothing compares to you and the real deal anyway”

”Aww honey” she kissed him

”It’s true” he smiled at her

She undid his handcuffs and laid down on the bed and put on the tv. “Now come over here and snuggle me” 

He snuggled up next to her and kissed her cheek. “You’re amazing Cers, and the best girlfriend” 

She smiled. “Can you believe we’ve already lived together for a year?”

“Mhm...” he hummed nuzzling his face in her neck “...I’m hoping for many more” he dropped a kiss in her neck. “I love living with you”

“Even when I make you buy pink kitchen tools?”

He laughed. “Even when you make me buy pink kitchen tools” he kissed her. “You love living with me even when I play Xbox all night?”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Questionable” 

He laughed and flipped them over, leaving him hovering over her as he held her wrists. “Cersei you naughty woman”

She laughed and rolled her eyes. “You’re just trying to find a reason to get me into a position where you can screw my brains out”

He laughed. “That was actually your words baby, bet you bet that sexy ass of yours I am”

She giggled as he continued by pulling the covers up over their heads and kissing his way down her body, knowing this night would be full of pleasure.


	88. The fight and the make-up sex, 2036

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So since I've been free this entire week and will continue to be so for another week before school resumes with distance studies I've written and hopefully will continue to write quite a few chapters. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments and ideas are always appreciated, it keeps me going❤️

May 2036

Ages: J 38, C 37, T 2, M 10 weeks in Cersei’s belly

Ever since Cersei found out two weeks ago that she’s pregnant again she’d been sick and suddenly while sitting on the living room floor and playing with Tommen she felt sick and ran to the bathroom

”Mummy? Where you go?” Tommen asked confused while rising from the floor. ”Mummyyyy..wait for meeee” he ran after her. “Mummy? Why you sick?” She heard a little voice behind her in the bathroom 

“Please Tommen wait outside, mummy will be there soon”

“But mummy, why? Why you sick?”

“Jaime!!” She yelled making him run downstairs immediately. When entering the bathroom he saw the situation of his wife throwing up and his son asking questions. He picked up Tommen in his arms and went to the kitchen to fill a glass of water for Cersei. 

“Daddy, why mummy sick?”

He sighed, wondering how he was supposed to explain this to his son. “You know mummy’s pregnant with your sibling right?”

“Yes!” Tommen yelled excitedly 

“Well, she’s gonna be a little sick sometimes because of that. But don’t you worry sweetheart, it’s normal. We’ll just have to be nice to mummy and take care of her a little extra, okay?”

He nodded. “Okay daddy”

“Can you go give this to mummy? I’ll get her some medicine” he asked handing him the glass of water and putting him down back on the floor

“Yes daddy” 

He began running towards the bathroom with the glass in a hand

“Tommen! Walk, no running. And the glass in both hands” 

“Okay daddy” he said slowing down and taking the glass in both hands 

“Here mummy” he said handing Cersei the glass who was now sitting on top of the toilet while brushing her teeth 

“Thank you sweetheart” She smiled 

He smiled before hugging her. “You’re welcome mummy” 

“Here darling” Jaime said entering the bathroom with a pill to make her less sick

“Daddy said we take care of you” Tommen said before running out back to his toys

“Well that’s only fair since it’s daddy’s fault” she said looking at Jaime

“Hey! You told me you wanted another one!” 

She rose to her feet and kissed his cheek. “And I’m blessed we’re having another one. But still, men are the lucky ones in all this” 

“Yeah you got a point, we only really have to do the fun part” he kissed her. ”Speaking of the fun part…” he said wiggling his eyebrows 

She hit his arm. ”Jaime! I just threw up like a firehose in here because of your baby inside me! And your other baby is right outside the door!”

”Mmm…Maybe I think you throwing up is sexy” he said kissing her neck. ”I’m sure our baby outside the door can be distracted with a movie…”

”Freak” 

”Nah, but I do wanna get into some freaky action” he said wiggling his eyebrows 

She laughed. “You’re crazy” she kissed him. ”I still love you though” 

He pecked her lips. “And I love you” 

”Later” she whispered kissing his cheek

His eyebrows rose in surprise. ”Really?” He asked excitedly

She laughed. ”Honey, stop thinking about sex all the time. It’s not healthy” she said patting his shoulder before walking out the bathroom 

”Hey! I’m a man okay? I think about sex…like, a lot. And my own wife being all sexy all the time doesn’t exactly help”

”Schh, shut up you. I’m gonna play with our son now” she said walking to Tommen and sitting beside him on the floor

”Hi mummy”

”Hi darling” she kissed his cheek. ”What are you doing sweetheart?”

”Horsy and car are playing” Tommen said proudly holding a my little pony and a car

”Can mummy join?”

”Yes! Of course mummy!” He squealed in excitement 

”Remember that me being all horny is what made your new favourite” Jaime whispered annoyed in her ear

She rolled her eyes and rose. ”Is this seriously a fight now?”

”Mummy! Don’t go!”

”Mummy will be back in a few minutes, okay?”

Tommen pouted

”What kind of smoothie do you want me to make for your afternoon snack hmm?” She asked bending down and brushing a hand over the hair in his forehead 

”Hmm…” Tommen thought. ”…strawberry!”

”Strawberry it is, I’ll be right back”

She entered the kitchen where Jaime was leaning against the counter, quite annoyed. 

”What now Jaime?” Cersei asked just as annoyed as she prepared for Tommen’s smoothie

”Oh I don’t know, why don’t you ask your new favorite person instead? Someone you seem to forget I was 50% part of in even happening at all”

”Are you serious? What do you want?”

”Oh I don’t know, maybe a hug or two sometimes and some love and attention. I used to be your favorite”

”Jaime, you can’t compare yourself to our son or compete with him for my attention. It doesn’t work like that. So just tell me what you want”

”I love you Cers, you’re my wife. I’d just appreciate it if you hugged me or kissed me on your own initiative a little more. I’m not unhappy or want more sex or anything, it’s not about that. I just want us to be more…us”

She smiled and stepped closer to him. ”I think I can do that” she stretched her hand out. ”Truce?”

”What are we? Five? Kiss me you weirdo” he said grabbing her waist making her giggle and kiss him. ”We’re having another baby” he whispered dreamily

She smiled. ”That we are”

”You make me really happy Cers, even though you really annoy me sometimes”

She kissed him. ”Right back at ya”  
————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Later, during the night when Tommen was asleep Cersei came back downstairs and found Jaime watching tv. She sat down beside him and they ended up cuddling. She laid her head on his chest for a while while watching the tv. 

Suddenly Jaime kissed her and she kissed him back. While kissing she sneaked her hand down to stroke him through his jeans which made his eyes twinkle. He stopped kissing her for a while and planted wet kisses down her neck instead. 

Slowly they kissed and undressed each other. After him giving her breasts some much needed attention she kneeled and began sucking and licking him. 

”Ohh…that feels so good” he moaned as he gently pulled her hair which made her even wetter than she already was 

When she got up he pushed her down on the sofa and began licking and sucking her clit making her moan just like he’d done a few minutes before. 

”Jaime, fuck me” she eventually moaned. ”Fuck me hard, now. With your dick, not your fingers” 

He flipped her around and entered her from behind, setting a fast pace that drove her crazy. After a while he flipped her so she laid on her back and kissed her without moving inside her. 

”Jaime, fuck me” she whined 

”Do you forgive me for being an ass this entire week?” He asked brushing her hair away from her face 

She nodded desperately. ”I do”

He pushed in and out a few times before stopping again making her nearly go mad. ”How much do you forgive me? Apparently enough to let me fuck you, but are we good?”

Cersei had never felt so desperate to just be fucked. ”I forgive you okay? This week doesn’t matter, we had a lot of pressure with the news of the new baby and all. It’s all good, I forgive you. Now please just fuck me already!”

”You promise?” He asked, definitely teasing her now

”Yes!”

He kissed her sweetly before continuing to fuck her, not as sweetly. Soon enough she yelled out his name and he groaned in her neck as he came, filling her with his warm cum. They stayed like that panting for a while. 

”Thank god the TV was on to cover your moans from our son” he teased kissing her 

”Pffft, and you weren’t guilty at all…” she said rolling her eyes 

”The best kind of guilty” he said kissing her 

She smiled. ”The best kind” she agreed. ”What are we gonna do when he’s older and understands what we’re doing?” 

He shrugged. ”I guess we’ll just have to take advantage of the laundry room while the washer machine is on and do it in there”

She laughed. ”Or the shower”

”Something like that yeah. I love you” he said 

”And I love you too, so much” she kissed him. ”Don’t you dare doubt that, ever”

He nodded. ”I know”. He kissed her. 

”Oh and Jaime?”

”Hmm?”

”I don’t have favorites. I love you just as much, just different. All of you” she said stroking a hand over the tiny swell of her belly 

He smiled and placed a hand over hers, just feeling content and extremely happy.


	89. Bachelor and bachelorette, 2024

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have no idea why people in my country keep hording toilet paper. I mean, we live in a country with basically nothing else but trees and even IF the toilet paper would run out there are other ways of getting clean. Just needed to clear that up LOL. Writing this is basically what keeps me sane in all this corona mess. 
> 
> Enjoy!❤️

Summer 2024

Ages: J 26, C 25

It had been 5 minutes since Jaime’s friends had crashed their house to kidnap him for his bachelor party. Both Cersei and Jaime almost shit themselves from the hurricane that was his friends. It’s two weeks before the wedding and they both know they’re having their bachelor and bachelorette parties tonight, they just thought that he’d meet up with his friends out while Cersei had already met with hers an hour earlier to have some drinks at home before heading out to what they’d planned for her. 

“Jaime! Let’s go! We have a schedule to follow!” His friends yelled as he stepped towards Cersei and wrapped his arms around her, ignoring his friends

“Yeah! So do we Cers!” Her friends giggled already a little tipsy from a couple of drinks 

He kissed her sweetly. “See you later tonight?”

She smiled. “See you in bed” 

He smirked. “Well that doesn’t sound too bad”

She giggled and kissed his cheek. “Be a good boy and we’ll both get lucky” 

“Really?”

“Mhm”. Suddenly she got serious and hugged him closer. “Don’t do anything stupid okay?”

He chuckled. “Like what?”

“Well obviously you’re going to a strip club, just don’t kiss or touch anyone who isn’t me, okay?”

“Of course not! I love you” he kissed her. “And you’re the only one I wanna do anything like that with for the rest of my life, remember?”

She smiled. “Good” she kissed him. “I love you too” 

“Jaime! Come on! You have the rest of your life to kiss your woman, let’s go!”

“I love you” he said to her again, ignoring his friends

She giggled. “I know, you told me that like two seconds ago” 

Suddenly he tilted her backwards and kissed her deeply making her giggle into the kiss and her friends cheer them on. “I love you” he whispered before tilting her back up

She giggled. “I love you too, so much you fool. Now go before our friends lock us up in different rooms for the rest of our lives cause they can’t stand us” she said patting his ass

“Yes ma’am” he said kissing her cheek and squeezing her ass before leaving, her friends giggling and cheering at their intimacy and his friends cheering at him finally leaving the house  
—————————————————————  
Cersei had been the first one back home at 1am where she’d crashed in bed and fallen asleep immediately, a little half drunk. 

-I’m home now babe. See you later. Hope you’re having a good time❤️Love you. She texted him before falling asleep

Five minutes later he replied.

-Ok. The best time❤️Love you too. I can’t wait to kiss you

She woke up from his text and took her phone to read it. Feeling a little drunk and therefore a lot of horniness she replied. 

-I can’t wait for you to fuck me😘

-Naughty! You sexy woman😍

Jaime stumbled in two hours later quite a lot more drunk than she’d been. 

“Baaaaaby! I’m hoooome!” He yelled as he entered. Tyrion who’d helped him home safely hit his arm

“Schhh jackass! Be quiet, don’t wake the poor woman”

Jaime pouted. “But I wanna make love to her” 

Tyrion snorted. “I’m quite sure she does not even want to touch your drunken ass right now, now go upstairs and sleep. Bye” he said before leaving 

He went upstairs and opened their bedroom door to find her peacefully asleep at her side of the bed. Just as beautiful as ever. He smiled to himself before getting rid of all clothes and crawling down on his side of the bed and hugging her. He smiled in contentment and kissed her shoulder making her wake up and turn around in his arms to face him

She smiled a tired smile and gently touched his cheek. “You’re home” 

“Yes honey I’m home” he smiled back that boyish grin of his she loved so much 

She kissed him. “I’ve missed you” 

“I know, me too” he kissed her. “Thank you for agreeing to marry me. You’re the most beautiful and intelligent woman in the world and I don’t really have much to offer except being rich and a lifetime of great sex”

She laughed. “Lucky for you that that and you being you is enough and that I’m ridiculously in love with you” she kissed him. “So, you promise me a lifetime of great sex you say?” she climbed on top of him and straddled him

He groaned in surprise. “I believe I do yes” he flipped them around and made out with her for a while, hands traveling and squeezing all over her body. 

“Get those pants off right now” she said tugging and them

He chuckled. “Always so bossy...” 

She cocked an eyebrow. “You’re gonna follow my orders or not?”

“Yes miss” he said taking off his pants

“Not for much longer sweetheart, soon enough I’m you Mrs”

He took off his shirt as well and got on top of her to squeeze her breasts and kiss her. “You’ll be my Mrs. Lannister...” he whispered 

She giggled and pulled at his underwear. “Get these off too, they’re blocking your sexy ass” she said squeezing his ass cheeks 

He groaned and made a move to remove his boxers as well. “Oh and they weren’t blocking anything else you want?” 

She pretended to think over what he said. “Hmm I don’t think so...well except for that wonderful big cock of yours” she whispered in his ear before lightly biting his earlobe which drove him mad with lust

He moaned and closed his eyes. “Cers...”

“Yes sweetheart?”

“Just...you’re driving me mad...”

She giggled at that

He threw his lips onto hers and kissed her hard. His hands travelled from her sides up under her nightdress and up to her breasts where he played with her already hard nipples making her sigh. 

“You’re nipples are so hard...” he whispered kissing her neck 

“From my point of view they aren’t the only thing hard in here...” she whispered back making him groan

In his moment of weakness she made a move to flip them around and crawled down his body to take his dick in her mouth. She licked it from bottom to tip

“I’ve been waiting all night for you to do that” he moaned 

She smirked. “Glad I give blowjobs that are worth waiting for then” she said before taking him in her mouth as she began to suck and lick while bobbing her head up and down. Eventually she sneaked a hand down her panties and slowly started tracing circles around her clit 

A few minutes later she licked the precum beading at the tip of his dick when he stopped her. “Stop, I don’t wanna cum yet. And I saw you cheating, beginning to work on yourself. That’s my job, you can’t leave me unemployed sweetheart” 

She giggled at that and he flipped them around leaving him on top. He kissed her sweetly before kissing and licking his way down her neck, breasts, stomach and to her sex where he left a sweet kiss on the outside of her panties before pulling them down. They clung a few seconds to her skin before he got them off her.

“You’re so wet” he teased

“No need to state the obvious darling” 

He kissed and licked his way up her thighs to her sex where he began licking and sucking at her clit

After a few minutes of moaning she grabbed his hair and pulled him up to her lips where she kissed him before kissing her way down his jawline. “Don’t tease me like that. I want you to screw my brains out. Right now. With your cock” 

“Well I can’t really argue with that sweetheart can I?” He said lifting her nightdress off her and pressing his cock against her entrance 

“Take me from behind” she panted 

He chuckled but immediately obeyed. “You always want it rougher when you’re drunk”. He pulled her up and she got up on all four. He slowly pushed inside her and moaned at the “oh!” sound she made

“Fuck! You feel so good” he moaned as he started moving fast in and out of her while she kept panting

More strong language filled the room and his breath got more ragged as they raced towards the end

“Fuck me harder Jaime!” She all but yelled out 

He fucked her as hard as he dared to with five more thrusts before reaching his orgasm and spilling inside her. “Oh fuck...ohhh...oooooh...ahhhh” he moaned as he pulled out and came all over her ass in white long streaks of thick cum

She turned around laying on her back and giggled when he’d pulled out. “Your orgasm face is so cute” 

Jaime rolled his eyes and climbed on top of her. “Yeah you’ve told me before” 

“You look like a little baby finally being full with milk before going into a food coma”

He laughed. “You are such a weirdo Cers”

She threw her hands up to defend herself. “Hey, I’m not the one who looks like that when I orgasm. You are” 

“Unfortunately I don’t have anything like that to say about your orgasm face” he whispered while kissing her neck. “Because your orgasm face is ridiculously hot. And I’m about to see it” he said kissing his way down her body and returning his attention to her clit. 

“Oh fuck...yes, that’s it...that feels so good...ohh don’t stop...I’m gonna cum!” She moaned. A few seconds later she cried out his name loudly while panting hard and arching her back

He chuckled. “Yeah, just like that. Extremely sexy as always” he said laying on his side next to her 

Cersei smiled and closed her eyes

“You’re not gonna shower or wipe my mess off?” Jaime asked 

“Nope, now go to sleep. I’m satisfied and tired” 

He laughed but pulled her close and kissed her. “You’re gross” 

She laughed but kept her eyes closed. “It’s your own cum sweetheart. Now sleep” 

He kissed her. “I love you”

She smiled. “I love you too. Good night Jaime”

He pulled her even closer and rested his head in her neck. “Good night baby”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and ideas are always appreciated, it keeps me going❤️


	90. A Friday night, 2038

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 90😱🎉 how did this even happen? I thought this would be over after like 10 chapters and now I’m never going to stop haha. I’m on a roll especially now because of obvious reasons (quarantine and distance studies and all that)
> 
> Enjoy❤️

December 2038

Ages: J 40, C 40, T 4.5, M 2

It’s Friday night around 7pm and Jaime, Cersei, Tommen and Myrcella had just arrived home from preschool and work and eaten dinner where Tommen talked and talked about the goal he’d made during soccer at preschool earlier that day. 

“Come on buddy, show me how hard you kicked that ball straight into the goal at preschool today” 

“Like this Daddy!” He kicked the ball as hard as he could and with the little distance between him and Jaime, Jaime revived the ball right between his legs. He crouched over and groaned. “Good job buddy! Good job!” He tried to cheer while Tommen proudly made his way to the living room to join Myrcella in front of the TV

Cersei giggled. 

“Not funny Cers” he groaned and sat down on a kitchen chair

She crossed her arms. “It is when I’ve told you a thousand times to not play with footballs inside” 

Jaime rolled his eyes. “Will you just shut up and give me some ice for my groin please?”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Why would I?”

“Well firstly you’re my wife and you should be nice to me since I’m your husband, you only get one husband you know, like you say to Tommen regarding you being his mum. Secondly, if you don’t then you won’t ever again get to enjoy what’s between my legs since it’ll be long gone” 

She pretended to think it over. “Hmm...fine” she said opening the freezer and placing a bag of frozen vegetables on his groin

“Can I get a kiss too?” He asked pouting. “Your son did almost castrate me after all”

“MY son? When he’s doing stupid shit like that he’s definitely YOUR son” 

He rolled his eyes at that

She giggled and sat down in his lap facing him, making him wince in pain for a moment. “Careful Cers” 

“Sorry handsome” she kissed him. “I love you you ridiculous ass of a man who never listens to me, you know that?”

“Yeah...you’ve told me once or twice before” he kissed her. “And I love you too” 

“So...” she whispered kissing his neck and carefully rubbing a hand over his groin. “...you think the pain will have subsided in an hour or two so I can make use of this groin hmm?” 

He smirked. “Feeling better already darling” 

“Want me to kiss it?” She asked kissing his cheek 

He groaned and closed his eyes. “Yes please...but the chil-“

“Mummy! Daddy! Can me and Cella have popcorn for the movie?” Tommen interrupted yelling while running towards the kitchen. 

Jaime laughed. “Exactly what I was about to suggest” 

Cersei kissed him quickly before standing up on the floor. “Of course you can Tommen, I’ll fix and come with it to the living room okay?”

“Okay. Thank you mummy” he said running to her and hugging her sweetly 

“Of course sweetheart, it’s Friday night” 

“Daddy, why are you holding vegetables between your legs?” Tommen asked giggling 

Cersei laughed and Jaime groaned. 

Tommen gasped. “It was the ball wasn’t it?!” He asked suddenly looking sad 

“Yes Tommen but it’s okay, just go give daddy a hug” Cersei said 

“I’m so sorry daddy, I didn’t mean to” he ran to hug Jaime

“Don’t worry sweetheart, it’s alright. I’ll be fine I promise. Why don’t you go keep Cella company and wait for your popcorn”

Tommen nodded before running back to the living room

Cersei took the popcorn out of the microwave and poured it into two bowls. She filled two glasses of soda and took it all in both hands. She kissed Jaime on her way out. “You’re so sweet Jaime”. She said before heading to the living room, giving the children their Friday night snack and tucking them in under a blanket surrounded by pillows knowing that like almost every other Friday both children would soon fall asleep while watching the movie. 

She dimmed the lights in the living room and went back to the kitchen to her husband. “Kiddos are all set” she said 

”Thank you” he kissed her when she bent down to sit beside him on her own chair. They sat together at the table, talking and laughing while having some wine and waiting for their children to become too tired to notice when their parents would sneak upstairs for some alone time

Cersei stood up an hour later and peaked her head inside the living room where she saw Myrcella asleep and Tommen in some in-between phase where his eyes were partly open and partly closed. ”The little one is asleep and the big one will be any minute” she said before tugging at Jaime’s hand and leading him up the stairs. When upstairs she pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top of him. She grind herself against him while he sucked and played with her nipples under her tee. 

She sighed in pleasure. “I love it when you do that...”

“Mmm..I know..”

”You’re too dressed”

He smirked. ”I can fix that”

They made a few awkward movements only to remove all clothing before returning to the same position with Cersei straddling him. She ran her hands up and down his abs while moaning as he kissed her neck and squeezed her ass. ”You’re so hot…” she moaned

”Mmm…you too baby”

When their lips found each other again he slipped two fingers inside her and slowly began stroking her g spot making her gasp. He moved his other hand down her back to her ass. “Is this okay?” He asked kissing her neck and rounding her hole with a finger

“Mhm” she struggled to gasp out. He kissed her and pushed a finger inside her ass as well. 

She broke the kiss and gasped loudly. “Jaime! I’m gonna cum!” 

The thumb of the hand that currently had two fingers inside her pussy went to rub her clit. “So cum. I wanna make my baby mama feel real good...” he whispered kissing her cheek

“Ahhh!” She arched her back while practically screaming. “Jaime!! Oh!” She yelled and panted as she came

He continued rubbing her clit and finger her ass while she kept coming. After a few minutes she was completely spent and fell forward, crashing on top of Jaime who fell on his back on the bed. He kissed her cheek and stroked a hand through her hair. “You good baby?”

She smiled dreamily. “Oh I’m perfect”. She grabbed his hard on and sank down on him. “Now it’s your turn” she said kissing his neck and setting a fast pace on top of him making him instantly throw his head back and moan

She smirked. “I’m gonna make you cum so hard...” she whispered in his ear before licking it

He groaned. “Baby, don’t kill me please” he gasped

She climbed off him and got on all four on the bed. “Fuck me hard Jaime” she panted 

More than happy to do that, he left a sweet kiss on her back as always before taking her from behind. When he felt himself getting close he let a finger slip inside her ass and rub there until she yelled out his name once more and arched her back. She squeezed his dick hard in her own orgasm and he couldn’t hold it any longer

“Ohhhh...ahhhhh...Cers...” he moaned after letting out the most guttural groan while pulling out and cumming all over her back and ass

They both laid down beside each other on their bed, panting and trying to catch their breaths.

“Well..that wasn’t bad at all...” he said 

“Mmm...” she hummed closing her eyes with a smile on her face 

He kissed her cheek. “I adore you, you know that?”

She kept smiling in response 

“I hate to break the spell but we should check on the little ones downstairs” he said

“Yeah, they’re probably asleep”

“What do say about making a team effort and carry them up here to their beds?”

She opened her eyes and nodded towards him. “Sounds good” 

They went downstairs after cleaning themselves about an hour after they’d first left for their bedroom and just like they thought, both children were asleep. Jaime carried Myrcella and Cersei carried Tommen upstairs only to let them fall back asleep between both parents in their bed. They leaned over their sleeping children and kissed each other goodnight before falling asleep beside them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and ideas are always appreciated, they mean everything to me and keeps me going❤️


	91. Barcelona, 2024

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is waaaay too short I know, but it's an old chapter and I just really couldn't find any inspiration to write anything more to it so here we go. 
> 
> Enjoy darlings<3

Trip to Barcelona, May 2024  
Ages: J 26, C 25

Cersei snuggled closer to Jaime under the blanket. She planted a kiss on his neck. “I’m really horny” she whispered 

Jaime’s eyebrows rose in surprise but he smirked. “Me too darling” he said letting his hand travel down under her skirt under the blanket. “Thank god you’re wearing a skirt” he whispered. He sat up in a position so the blanket was raised higher in the air so no one could see it moving. He pulled down her panties down her thighs and slowly began rubbing her clit making her press her mouth to his neck in kisses to hide her moans. 

The angle was awkward but gods did it feel good. “That’s so good Jaime...ahh” she moaned in his ear

He groaned. “Those sounds are dangerous darling, not exactly making me less horny...”

“Don’t worry *moaning* I’ll take care of you too *moaning*”

He smirked. “You’re close” 

She moaned and would’ve rolled her eyes if she hadn’t been so focused on the orgasm risking to overtake her any second. “No shit..” she managed to sigh out. “Oh yes! Right there!” She said muffling her words and moans in his neck as her orgasm hit her. 

He continued stroking her clit, leading to her having a small orgasm right after the big one. 

”Good?” He asked kissing her cheek

She was panting in his neck, trying to come down from her highs. “Amazing babe, thanks” she kissed him 

“Glad I could be to your service, soon to be wife” 

She smiled. “Now let me be of service, soon to be husband” she said grabbing his hard-on

He lightly pushed her hand away. “Not here, it’ll be too obvious, I will be too obvious. But I definitely wouldn’t mind being taken care of when we reach the hotel” he said wiggling his eyebrows

She kissed his cheek and giggled. “Just because you’re so good to me, you’ll have a blowjob waiting for you at the hotel” 

He groaned. “Excuse me? How much longer until we’re in Barcelona?” He desperately asked a flight attendant that passed by

“Another hour sir”

Cersei giggled when the flight attendant continued walking away. “Desperate much?”

“Huh?”

“Your voice! You sounded so desperate that poor woman must’ve thought you were sick and were gonna throw up all over her or something”

He chuckled. “You made sure of my desperation didn’t you. And no not throw up, just so horny I might explode” 

She laughed and snuggled up closer to him. “I love you”

He smiled and rested his head against hers, lacing a hand in hers. “I love you too baby”  
—————————————————————  
Straight after arriving at the hotel they left their bags by the entrance to their room. They both made their way to the balcony of the hotel room. It was night and the sun was setting in the horizon. Jaime enlaced a hand in Cersei’s and she smiled at him before resting her head on his shoulder. 

”We made it here” she said

”We did”. He kissed her cheek. ”Fancy an early night?”

She agreed smiling. When inside she changed into a white lacey nightdress she new Jaime would go wild when seeing. He came out of the bathroom in only his boxers with drove her wild when she saw his six pack and muscled arms. Her desire for him was making her knees weaken while watching him make his way towards her. 

When he reached her he swooped her up bridal style and carried her to the bed making her giggle. 

“Jaime!” She yelled giggling 

“Yes my love?” He asked tumbling on top of her on the bed. Having him on top of her made her feel pleasurable tingling sensations all over her body. 

They began kissing deeply and Jaime reached to pull off her shirt. He kissed her neck and started moving downwards. The soft kisses on her stomach made her longing for more. “Jaime...” she moaned 

He kissed her lips once more in a deep kiss. He kissed her thighs up and down making her gasp, loving the sensation. He lifted the nightdress and panties off her and continued kissing her. ”I do love you in these sexy little barely there things you wear for me…but look at you naked, how beautiful you are my love. I love adoring this body and looking into those deep green eyes of yours”

His words were making her feel all dizzy in love. She embraced him and cupped his face as she kissed him, showing him how much she loved him. ”I couldn’t have asked for a better soon to be husband” she whispered seductively in his ear while pulling at his boxers which he quickly got rid of. 

He put on a condom and easily slid inside of her making her exhale a long arousing breath. She ran her fingers through his hair and moaned as he kissed her neck and began moving inside her. He kissed her deeply and soon their tongues met. He stretched his hands out to lock with hers on both sides of her head and she wrapped her legs around his waist, gasping as it helped him reach deeper inside her. 

She savored the feeling of touching his bare skin and his hot body on hers while he thrust deep into her wet willing pussy, grunting with pleasure. She ran her now unlaced hands up his arms and slowly down his back with a little of her nails scraping making him grunt and moan even louder. She showered his cheek with multiple kisses and eventually he turned his head from her neck to meet her kisses. 

She felt his love shine through his embrace, caresses and kisses which made her feel very blessed to be loved by and to love this man currently on top of her thrusting in and out of her most private place. All the overwhelming physical and mental motions and emotions made her orgasm, letting out soft ecstatic sound and gasps of his name. 

When coming down from her orgasm she felt his thrusts become uneven and harder, his breathing ragged and suddenly he grunted in her neck and moaned out her name while cumming, thrusting a few hard final thrusts while filling the condom with his cum. He collapsed beside her on the bed. As he kissed her neck they held each other tight for a few moments before she laid her head on his chest, still feeling as blissful as he did. 

”I guess I’ll give you that blowjob tomorrow instead then” she giggled 

He chuckled. ”Baby, this was way better than I hoped for”

She smiled. ”Good”

”Baby you are the most precious thing to me, I love you”

”Oh honey, I love you too” she kissed him. They laid kissing for a while before falling asleep, resting for a day filled of touristy adventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and ideas are always appreciated, they mean everything to me and keeps me going❤️


	92. Date night and horny Cersei, 2034

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case that isn’t already obvious I’m quite bored (and very horny too lol) so here we go again!
> 
> Enjoy❤️

August 2034

Ages: J 36, C 36, T 6 months

“Cers, stop staring” Jaime murmured with his eyes still closed, knowing Cersei was awake and he was feeling watched. When he didn’t get an answer he opened his eyes and rolled on top of her. “Hasn’t anyone told you it’s rude to stare?”

She giggled. “Firstly, good morning” she kissed him. “Secondly, my mum taught me that yes, but I don’t think that rule goes for my sexy husband” she kissed him again

He cocked an eyebrow. “In that mood are we?”

“Mhm” she murmured while catching his lips with hers. They ended up making out for a while, with hands traveling over each other’s naked bodies until Jaime eventually broke the kiss.  
He looked at his phone that lit up from some messages and he saw the time and sighed. He kissed her one last time and reluctantly pulled away to get up.

“Wait, what? Where do you think you’re going?” She asked disappointed 

He sighed and put on his boxers over his erection he chose to ignore. “Work”

“What about me?” She pouted 

He chuckled. “Oh you know there’s nothing else I’d rather be doing than you, but I really have to go” 

She kept pouting

He chuckled and leaned in to kiss her. “Babe, you should’ve woken me up earlier if you really wanted morning sex” 

“Well I didn’t until someone made me all horny” she complained

He smiled. “And that someone will be back in a few hours if you’re still up for it then. I just have a meeting I need to get to today” 

She sighed in feigned dramatics and threw herself back against the pillows. “I guess...”

He smirked while putting on a suit. “Drama queen”

She pouted and threw a pillow at him which he ducked from. “Sex hater” 

He cocked an eyebrow. “Baby, you know that’s my favorite activity to do to you and I WILL blow the biggest load on that sweet sexy ass of yours when I’m back” he said climbing on top of her again and squeezing all his favorite parts while kissing her. “Sounds good?” He whispered kissing her neck 

“Mmm...” she moaned breathless nodding as a response 

He chuckled. “Are you really that horny?” 

She nodded and took death grip on his tie. “And you’re not exactly helping me out right now being all sexy and handsome” 

He laughed and kissed her cheek. “Have breakfast with me?” 

She sighed. “Soon...I just need to cool down for a moment” she said fanning herself with her hands. “Get off me you annoyingly handsome man, you’re NOT helping” 

He laughed and climbed off her, heading downstairs to make them both breakfast, leaving her breathless and extremely wet

A few minutes later she put on a satin robe and went downstairs

They had breakfast together while talking about the days plans. 

”Will you go on a date with me tonight?” He asked embracing her from behind in the downstairs bathroom while she brushed her teeth

She smiled and spit out the toothpaste. ”I will. But we need to find someone to look after Tommen”

He kissed her cheek and beamed. ”Let me take care of that. Just be ready when I get back”

”That early? You’ll be back after lunch you said?”

”Mhm, but if we’re lucky we can check in somewhere and have an afternoon and night to ourselves”

She smiled. ”Okay”

He kissed her goodbye. “Take care of my son today Hmm?”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “I always take care of OUR son when you’re not home thank you very much” 

He laughed and kissed her again. “I know, love you” 

She smiled. “Love you too” 

“And be a good girl and wait for me Hmm?” He said licking her neck

Her breath caught in her throat and she swallowed hard before nodding. “Yes” 

He kissed her one last kiss

“Now go before I wrestle you to the floor and screw the hell out of you!” She said pushing him out the door making him laugh. She waved him off before shutting the front door closed, just in time for the baby monitor to go off with a screaming Tommen. “Mummy’s coming baby!” She yelled before running upstairs. 

She picked up Tommen in her arms and sat down on her and Jaime’s bed to breastfeed. “Sweetheart, how did you know daddy just left Hmm?” Tommen whined a little and Cersei giggled to herself. “He’ll be back soon, mummy wasn’t too keen on him leaving either cause she was feeling very horny this morning, but don’t tell daddy I told you that” she said in baby voice stroking a hand over his cheek. “He’d be way too smug about it”  
————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Tyrion had agreed to watch Tommen for the next 24 hours. Jaime had just picked Cersei up and they were driving to a nearby spa hotel. After a good massage they went to have dinner. 

Since it was quite warm outside, being probably one of the last days of summer she wore a short mint green dress with a many layered flowy skirt. Jaime caressed her ass while walking to the restaurant and kept wishing over and over that he could slide his hand up the skirt of her dress. 

”You’ll have to wait to see if I’m wearing something underneath” she whispered dropping her hand down to the growing bulge in his pants to gently caress it. ”He feels very free and happy to see me”

”He most definitely is, baby” he whispered back

They sat down at their table and she took his hand under the table and put in between her legs for a few seconds. ”She most definitely is happy to see you too”

During dinner she casually kept rubbing his growing bulge under the table while he tried to keep a straight face. 

After the main course she whispered in his ear: ”I have to go to the bathroom, I’m so wet”

As she rose from her chair it made him feel proud that this amazing and horny woman was all his while other guys at the restaurant stared at her ass. 

When she came back they ate dessert and finished some drinks before heading back to their hotel room. When walking back she felt something in the pocket of his blazer hit their clasped hands. ”What’s in your pocket?” She asked confused 

”I’ll show you later” he whispered seductively while kissing her cheek. Suddenly he pulled her into an empty staircase and kissed her deeply. As he kissed her he slid out a small vibrator from his pocket and slid it under the skirt of her dress and straight to her bare pussy, groaning in surprise as he put on the vibrator and massaged her clit. 

She gasped in surprise. ”That’s what you had in your pocket this whole time?”

”Mhm” he said kissing her neck

Being very horny and ready it didn’t take her long to have her first orgasm of the night. When her orgasm had subsided she kissed him deeply while he slid the vibrator back in his pocket. They ran laughing up the stairs to the next floor.

After finding a sofa in the corridor on the next floor they sat down. She threw her legs up in his lap and they talked and laughed and kissed for a while. He casually took off her heels for her and rubbed her feet. She closed her eyes and sighed in contentment. ”Mmm that feels good…” she hummed 

As he rubbed her feet he couldn’t help himself from staring up her dress to her bare pussy, still wet and glistening from her previous orgasm. After a little while he slid his hands further up her legs until he finally reached her pussy and pushed two fingers inside. Her eyes snapped open and she glared at him for a moment 

”It’s okay, nobody’s here” he said making her close her eyes and relax once more. After a few minutes she moaned in a second orgasm

”What you do to me baby…my pants are all soaked from all the precum that’s leaked from my rock hard dick” he whispered in her ear when they rose from the sofa 

She giggled and kissed him deeply in response before they walked hand in hand to the elevator. When in the elevator he unzipped his pants and pulled his dick free, pulled up her dress and slowly slid inside making them both moan. When the elevator reached one of the middle floors it dinged meaning the doors would open and new guests would step it. He reluctantly pulled out and rezipped his pants. 

When another couple stepped in the elevator both Jaime and Cersei clasped their hands together and smiled sweetly at the other couple. Cersei wondered if they could smell the scent of sex and know what they had just been doing in this elevator as she felt her own cum and Jaime’s precum drip down her thighs. 

Jaime suddenly felt really lucky he wore black plants since he had their combined fluids all over the front of them at the crotch, knowing that because they were black at least they new couple in the elevator couldn’t see on his pants what had been going on only seconds before. 

He leaned in closer to Cersei’s ear and whispered: ”That was the first time we ever fucked in an elevator…” making her giggle in response and kiss his cheek

When they reached the top floor of the hotel, where they had their overnight suite, both couples stepped out the elevator. Jaime tried desperately to hide his fully erect dick, which was still begging for more attention from his wifes hot body, behind Cersei as they made their way to their suite. 

When they reached their room they banged the door closed and basically ripped each others clothes off before Jaime swooped her up bridal style and tossed her on the bed where she got up on all four and begged him to take her from behind, which he gladly did. It only took a few minutes before they both came in unison, Jaime pulling out and spilling his cum all over her ass just like he’d promised earlier before crashing next to her on his back on the bed. 

”I wanna go again” she said still panting while climbing on top of him kissing him 

He laughed. “You’re gonna have to wait a while babe, I’m not 20 anymore” 

She giggled and kissed his neck. “I’ll try my best preparing you”

He chuckled. “You’re really horny today”

“Only for you...” she whispered ”...I could go all day...” she suddenly rose from him and took his hand, leading him to the velvet chair in the room. “Remember how much fun we used to have in chairs like this one?” She said pushing him down in it and straddling him. After kissing and licking and sucking his neck and stroking his dick for a little while he was fully hard again and she sunk down on him.

“Oh yeah...yes baby...how are you so good at this...yes baby, yes...” he kept moaning 

“Stop holding your breath” she giggled 

“I can’t...” he moaned. “If I stop holding it...” moaned. “...I’ll cum” moaned 

“So cum” she whispered licking his ear. 

“Oh fuck...ahhh...ooooh...ohhhh Cers...oh fuck...” he moaned while cumming while she kept bouncing on top of him in a fast pace

”Thank you…” she whispered kissing him. ”…and you’re welcome” 

He chuckled. ”I love you baby, you’re amazing”

She giggled. ”I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and ideas are always appreciated, they mean everything to me and keeps me going❤️


	93. Jaime the dumbass, 2022

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be a lot easier to understand if you’ve read the chapters ”The accident”, then you’ll understand Cersei’s mind in the beginning of this. Still really horny, bored and on a roll with writing chapters so here we go with another one <3
> 
> Enjoy <3

2022  
Ages: 24

Cersei had received a phone call from jail. Apparently her dumbass boyfriend had been taking his car to and from the pub and was now in jail for driving with too much alcohol in his blood when he was on his way home to her. Currently they were both on their way home in Cersei’s car and she was fuming.

“I swear to god Jaime I am SO angry right now! If you EVER even think about driving again with a single drop of alcohol in your blood I will personally smash both you and your car!”

“Babe, please calm down I-“

“Don’t you tell me to fucking calm down! I mean it Jaime! Don’t even think about being that stupid ever again” she interrupted him

He put his hand on her thigh. “Babe, I promise”

“Don’t touch me! I’m angry with you”

Cersei parked the car in silence and entered their house, slamming the door right in his face. He sighed and opened it. “Alright, I deserved that” he said suddenly feeling a whole lot more sober 

“And you can sleep in the guest room” she said running up the stairs to their bedroom

“No, babe, please” he said entering their bedroom right behind her, finding her ignoring him while undressing to her underwear and laying down in bed beneath the covers 

“No as in what?”

“No as in please don’t lock me out” 

“If you’re a dumbass you get the dumbass treatment”

“Babe, come on...don’t kick me out of our bedroom”

“Firstly...” she said pointing a finger at him. “...don’t ‘babe’ me right now. Secondly, I meant what I said about driving with alcohol in your blood again. Thirdly, get your ass over here and apologize you annoyingly handsome ass of a man” 

He jumped into bed and lifted her in his lap, hugging her close. “I love you Cers, you’re everything to me and I am so so sorry. I promise, it won’t ever happen again” 

She smiled. “Good, cause I kind of like you and want you alive”

He raised an eyebrow. “Kind of like me?”

She hit him on his chest. “Shut up”

“Can I get a kiss?”

“I’m still mad at you...but yes, you can have a good night kiss”

“I would still be mad with me too, but thank god...” he said kissing her 

“Go change and come back to hug me”

“Is an ‘adult hug’ an option?”

“Don’t push it dumbass”

He smiled the most boyish smile ever which usually made her give into anything so the only option was looking away while he spoke to her. “I’m always pushing my luck with you. What do you say babe, some ‘adult hugging’?

She shook her head. “At 3am and after the stunt you just pulled? Absolutely not” 

“So...no sex?” 

“No sex”

”But I’m so horny” he complained 

She glared at him. “Then take care of it yourself dumbass. I’m not your blow up fuck doll!” She said turning her back to him. “Oh and I suggest the next time you want to get laid you don’t piss me off first” 

He sighed. “Fair enough” he leaned over her and kissed her cheek which she responded to by sighing and pulling up the covers over her head

“I love you baby” he said 

“I love you too dumbass. Go shower before you piss me off even more, you stink” 

He laughed and kissed her fingers that stuck out from under the covers before getting in the shower

He came back in a towel quietly to not wake Cersei who’d turned out all the lights and closed her eyes. He dropped the towel to the floor and laid down next to her under the covers when he heard her sniffling.

“Cers? You okay?” He turned her towards him so they were facing each other. “Baby, why are you crying?” He asked worriedly wiping away her tears

She just shook her head. “Jaime don’t ever do that to me again. Don’t ever drive with alcohol in your blood again, I can’t loose you too. Cars are dangerous enough without alcohol involved, I would know” 

“Oh Cers, come here” he said pulling her on top of him, hugging her close. “I promise I won’t” he kissed her cheek. ”I’m so sorry if this brought out some bad memories”

She nodded. “Just don’t ever do it again. I’d rather you just call me and have me pick you up” 

He nodded. “Okay. I love you baby” he kissed her

“I love you too my Jaime”. They quickly fell asleep

About 6 hours later he woke up to her kissing his neck. ”Babe?” He asked confused rubbing at his eyes 

”Good morning” she said kissing him 

”Morning” he said stretching a little. ”How did you sleep?” He asked brushing a hand through her hair

”I actually slept quite well” she said smiling

”So no nightmares about my idiot stunt yesterday?”

She shook her head. ”No. You promised it would never happen again, I trust you”

He smiled and kissed her. ”Damn woman, what did I do to deserve you huh?”

She giggled and shrugged in an ’I have no idea’ gesture. ”What about you?” She asked brushing his hair from his eyes

”I slept well too”

”Good, cause I think I’ve forgiven you now” she whispered against his neck

He gently rolled them over and got on top of her kissing her neck. She loved feeling his weight on her and it sent some serious sexual tingles through her straight to her core. He slowly pushed inside her and started moving above her, thrusting pleasurably inside her. 

”Ahhh…ooh..” She moaned 

He kissed his way up her neck and to her lips where he kissed her passionately. 

He moved his hands down to her breasts, gently caressing them and kissing them. She caressed his arms and moved her hands up and down his back, feeling his muscles flexing with each thrust in and out of her. 

He enlaced both their hands and held his face against her neck, breathing heavily as he neared his climax which was all it took for her to cum hard. ”Ahhh! Jaime! Ohhh!” She yelled and moaned. She caught a glimpse of Jaime’s sexy ass which made her orgasm even stronger and made her hips convulse as she kept moaning loudly in ecstasy. 

He unlaced their hands and grabbed the sheets, almost ripping it as he orgasmed, jerking with hard thrusts and moaning in her neck while she stroked both her hands up and down his back. As he came down he kissed her cheek twice sweetly and whispered an ’I love you’ before laying on his side on the bed and hugging her close. 

She yawned a little yawn

”Still tired?” He asked 

”Yeah, but at least I’m satisfied now”

He chuckled. ”Me too. Let’s sleep for a little while longer” he said kissing her forehead before falling asleep again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and ideas are always appreciated, they mean everything to me and keeps me going❤️


	94. You're wearing my shirt, 2033

November 2033  
Ages: 35

Cersei was making some dinner when Jaime arrived home and entered their kitchen. He hugged her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. “Hi baby” 

She instantly smiled. “Hi handsome”

“How is my baby mama and our little one?” He asked stroking a hand over her bump

She smiled. “Great, you?”

“Horny” 

She giggled and could feel his dick getting harder and harder the longer he hugged her. “It can’t wait until after dinner? I’m starving” She asked 

He replied by slowly kissing her neck. He unbuttoned the first few buttons of her dress to massage her breasts and pinch her nipples which she responded to with a longing sigh. 

“I guess not...” she sighed with longing in her voice 

“I love you in dresses, you know that? And these sheer lace stockings aren’t too bad either” he said caressing her thighs

“Mhm” she hummed  
—————————————————————  
Jaime sat in bed after dinner reading through some work papers for next mornings meeting at work when Cersei entered their bedroom in nothing but one of his dress shirts

”You’re wearing my shirt” he said smirking 

”Oh I know” she said smirking back as she slowly climbed upon their bed

”Mrs. Lannister, are you trying to seduce me?”

”I don’t know, you tell me, Mr. Lannister” she said straddling his lap and taking off his reading glasses from him, placing them on his nightstand

”You know, I might be contagious considering that cough I had after dinner”

”And I might not care” she said kissing his neck

”Sex is very risky when handling with sicknesses…” he mumbled absently

“Since when do you care?” 

“Since my baby is having my baby” he said putting a hand on her bump

She giggled. ”Clever, but what do I have to do to make you shut up for the next hour or so?”

He cleared his throat. ”Firstly dear wife, I cannot promise you to shut up at all considering what you’re suggesting…” he said moaning as she kissed her way down his chest. ”…secondly, the next HOUR?”

She giggled and nodded. ”Mhm...post-sex cuddles included” 

“You know, in 10 minutes Tyrion is calling me to discuss something for tomorrow”

She shrugged. “So let him wait” 

He chuckled. “You know how he is, if I don’t pick up he’ll call until I do” 

“Then ten minutes will have to be enough, my lion”

“Challenge accepted” he said flipping them both around leaving her on her back before he pushed up his shirt she was wearing and began licking her bare pussy

“Ooouh...ahhh...Oh Jaime, just like that…mmm I love it when your beard scratches my thighs…” she instantly moaned 

He laughed. ”Is that your way of telling me I need to shave the tiny scruff I have?”

She laughed too. ”Just shut up”

He moved to sucking her clit for a while while she kept moaning and screaming in approval to what he was doing 

He moved away a little while later only to breathe for a few seconds while she sat up. “Okay, I get it. Challenge has been accepted and done” she said 

“Has ten minutes passes yet?” He asked 

She laughed. “I have no idea. I wasn’t exactly paying attention to the time and I don’t care, I want something else now” she said pushing him down on his back and straddling him. She kissed him deeply for a while before frantically pulling down his boxers. She stood and bent over the bed. “I want you to pound that big cock of yours hard inside me, right now” 

He chuckled at her cheekiness but instantly got behind her and obeyed. “What did I do to deserve such a hot cheeky wife hmm?” He said kissing her cheek before thrusting hard inside her in one thrust making her scream in pleasure 

After a while Tyrion called, right on time. They ignored the first two calls until the third one came. He kissed her on her back before answering the phone. ”Not the best time Tyrion, I’ll call you later. Stop calling”

”What? Why? And why are you breathing so hard you idiot?”

”I’m busy. I’ll call you later”

”But why-…wait…Where’s Cersei?”

”Hi Tyrion! Now hang up before I kill you! I’m in great need of your brother right now” She yelled giggling 

”Eww…well, that’s just disturbing…You’re pregnant for gods sake! Next time Jaime, don’t pick up at all” he said before hanging up

Jaime laughed. ”Well, he won’t be bothering us anymore”

She wiggled her ass in the air. “Good, now continue fucking me please” 

He laughed. “Sweetheart, how I adore you” he said stretching to kiss her cheek before thrusting back inside her

After a while he pulled her up to him so he was thrusting into her from behind while kissing her neck. He cupped her large breasts. ”These are huge now…” he whispered in her ear making her moan in response. Shortly after their breath quickened and they both came before collapsing on the bed

”Come here baby” he said pulling her closer to him so she rested her head on his chest

She looked up at him and he kissed her. ”I love you” he said

She smiled. ”I love you too, so much”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and ideas are always appreciated, they mean everything to me and keeps me going❤️


	95. Myrcella the model, 2052

Summer 2052  
Ages: J 54, C 53, T 18, M 15

”Mum please? He said that it’ll be only one commercial to begin with and it’ll be like super good for my future career”

“Your future career? Darling you’re fifteen”

“I’m almost sixteen actually, and so? I wanna become a model. Most people don’t even know what they want when they’re fifteen but I do. I’m 178cm thanks to dads height so I know it’s possible”

”Sweetheart that’s true, but no”

”But why?! Why are you set on crushing my dreams?!”

”Myrcella!”

”I hate you!” Myrcella said storming upstairs and slamming the door closed to her bedroom

”Myrcella! You are gonna regret saying that when I’m gone!” She said running after her and slamming the door closed to hers and Jaime’s bedroom

-Talk to your daughter. I can’t anymore. She texted Jaime

Jaime picked up his phone on the way to his car from work. Friday and his wife and daughter are fighting. Again. Great.

-The modeling issue again? She’s your daughter too…Let’s discuss it when I get home, ok? Love you

-She said she hates me. I love you too

Jaime sighed deeply. This really was getting out of hand. 

-I’ll talk to her when I get home   
————————————————————————————————————————————————  
”Hello everyone!” Jaime yelled unlocking the front door and stepping inside. ”Hello? Anyone home? Babe? Cella? Tommen?”

“Dad!” Myrcella yelled running downstairs towards him. “You need to talk to mum! She’s so mean!”

”Well Cella, from what I’ve heard you were quite mean to her too. You know we don’t say things like that we hate each other in this family. What if something happens? You’ll regret saying that big time, Now, go apologize to your mum and I’ll talk to her”

Myrcella sighed deeply but hugged her dad. ”Okay dad” then she went upstairs

”I’m sorry mum” she said to Cersei and hugged her when she met her in the stairs. ”I didn’t mean what I said, but you do crush my dreams right now”

Cersei cleared her throat. ”Worst apology ever but I’ll take it. Don’t say things like that”

”I won’t. I’m sorry” she said before heading upstairs

Cersei came downstairs with a sour look on her face and her arms crossed

”Hi baby” Jaime said taking a few long steps to her where he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek

”Hi” 

”Why such a sour frown on that pretty face I love so much hmm?” He asked brushing her hair behind her ear

She sighed. ”I think you know why…because the pretty face on your daughter still won’t drop the fact that she is fifteen years old and got offered to do a photoshoot for a commercial in Elle”

Jaime sighed and pulled her towards the sofa in their living room. ”Let’s discuss it”

She immediately shook her head. ”No”

”Why not?”

”No way…I work at Vogue. I hear and see how models are being treated. No way I’m letting my daughter into that shit”

”Babe, maybe it’s the best option. She needs to find out for herself”

”I don’t want my daughter to get used or crushed because someone tells her she needs to loose a few pounds or show more skin Jaime! Why is that so hard to understand?! You shouldn’t want that either!”

”Oh and you think I want that to happen to her just because I want her to follow her dreams? What if my father hadn’t trusted me? What if he hadn’t handed over the company to me?”

”You were 22 Jaime. Our little girl is 15!”

”I know Cers, I know. But I think she should get the chance to try it out anyway. What if we say yes BUT only if one of us gets to be present at this photoshoot and every other photoshoot that’s to come until she’s 18”

Cersei sighed. ”I don’t like this…but you’re right”

He smirked. ”Oh I know, I always am”

She hit his arm. ”Shut up asshole”

He groaned. ”Watch it woman” he said before kissing her cheek. ”Be nice to me”

”No underwear or swimsuits or anything like that”

”Hmm?”

”No photoshoots like that for our girl”

He shook his head. ”Of course not”

”How do you even know there’s gonna be more photoshoots?”

”Because she has your brains and your looks” he said stroking her cheek

”Stop trying to charm me out of my panties”

”But I like charming you out of your panties” he said pulling her closer and kissing her

She put a hand on his chest and lightly pushed him a little further away. ”Later. First we tell her during dinner”

He nodded. ”Yes ma’am” he kissed her and stroked her cheek once more. ”You’re so beautiful, and Cella’s a copy of you. We can’t let the world miss all that beauty can we?”

She playfully batted his arm away. ”Oh stop it you” she rose and took his hand in hers. ”Come on handsome, let’s make dinner”

”Is that your way of saying: Let Jaime make us dinner while I sit on my ass and watch HIS ass while getting horny since I can’t control myself when my hubby cooks for me?”

”Oh stop it”

”I remember you saying those exact words sweetheart, more than once or twice”

She put a finger over his mouth before lightly kissing it. ”Schh and make me dinner”

He smirked. ”Well I’m the one getting laid after so sure”

Tommen cleared his throat before stepping into the kitchen. 

Cersei jumped away from Jaime and yelled a little scream. ”Damn it, child! You should wear a bell around your neck! Don’t startle your mother like that” she said dramatically placing a hand on her heart

”And you two” Tommen said making a gesture at both parents. ”should stop being so gross”

Jaime frowned. ”Too bad. I love being gross with your mum”

”Eww…just stop”

”Hey” Jaime said pointing a spoon at Tommen. ”don’t think I don’t know what’s going on with you and your girlfriend behind your closed bedroom door”

Tommen blushed. ”Nothing at all is going on”

Jaime rolled his eyes. ”Do not forget I was an eighteen year old dude too once. I know exactly what’s going on in there”

Tommen blushed even more and walked out of the kitchen. 

”Use protection!” Jaime yelled after

”Oh my god! Dad! Stop!” Tommen yelled back

”I’m serious Tommen!”

”Dad!”

”How to you think you were made?! Babies are made when protection is forgotten!”

Tommen’s bedroom door slammed closed

Cersei was laughing hard by now

”Oh you think that’s funny hmm?” Jaime asked smirking at her as he leaned against the stove where dinner was almost ready

”Mhm” she said trying to contain her giggles. ”That wasn’t exactly what I meant when I told you to talk to him about using protection with his girlfriend. And maybe not the same night as this modeling issue”

”Shh, it’s done now so just be happy”

”Oh Mrs.Lannister is indeed VERY happy” she purred in his ear after rising to her feet and putting her arms around his neck. ”And she” she said placing one of his hands on her sex. ”is very happy too”

Jaime groaned. ”Babe…you’re making me hard…”

”That’s the point isn’t it?” She kissed him. ”But you do need to control yourself until later”

He groaned again and closed his eyes to focus on something, well anything, else. ”Ready to tell our daughter the good news?” He said changing the subject

She shrugged. ”I guess”

”Cella! Tommen! Dinner!” He yelled 

Both children came downstairs to the kitchen. When everyone had settled down and started to eat Jaime told her the news.

”Cella darling, me and your mum have been discussing this modeling issue back and forth and I’m gonna start by saying that we’ve agreed to let you do it, but don’t make any happy dance yet because we have som conditions we need you to take seriously”

Myrcella only nodded with a big smile on her face. 

”The conditions are that either me or your dad gets to be there at every single photoshoot until you’re eighteen if there are more than this one to come. Also, swimsuits and underwear are a strict no” Cersei continued 

”Oh my god! Thank you thank you thank you!” Myrcella yelled jumping up and down in the air and running to hug her parents  
————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Later that night, midnight

”I think they’re both asleep, or at least they’re pretending to be. My guess is that their phones are hidden under the covers” Jaime said coming into his and Cersei’s bedroom where he found her on their bed in crotchless panties and a cupless bra

”Hello there big boy. Come here” she said and he swore he could feel all his blood rushing instantly to his dick

He instantly rushed to her side and pushed her down on her back, climbing on top and kissing her

She giggled. ”I guess you approve of my new lingerie then”

He hummed in approval and kissed his way down to her neck and back up to her ears. She loved it when he kissed her neck and her breathing intensified at that

As soon as he started kissing her he knew he wanted to go down on her. He kissed his way down her body, passing over her pussy to tease her and nibbling at her inner thighs. Every time he got close to her pussy a sharp gasp escaped her lips. 

When he finally let his tongue meet her pussy lips and ran over them she let out a high-pitched moan. ”Oh Jaime…”

He began working his tongue at her clit making her moan even more. She went wild with pleasure and moaned louder and longer until she came with a strangled gasp.

After she’d come down from her orgasm he climbed on top of her and thrusted inside her while squeeing her boobs and kissing her neck. He settled a hard and fast pace from the start making their coupling short but with loud gasps and groans until he spilled inside her with a throaty groan he tried to conceal in her neck

They stayed like that with him on top of her, his dick still inside her. She stroked his hair and smiled. ”I love you Jaime”

He kissed her neck. ”I love you too Cers”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and ideas are always appreciated, they mean everything to me and keeps me going❤️


	96. 2026 - The shopping trip

Ages: 28

”Good morning honey” Cersei said as sweetly as she could while stroking Jaime’s cheek

He opened one eye. ”Why are you sounding so sweet? What do you want?”

”Hah, I love you too” she said pressing a sweet kiss to his lips

”Cers, spill it”

”I wanna go shopping”

”So go?”

”I wanna take you with me”

”No way, absolutely not Cers”

”Oh honey please?” She said making her best puppy face

”No”

She climbed on top of him and straddled him, kissing his face. ”Pleeeaaase? You need some new stuff too”

”Firstly babe, I hate shopping, there are online services for that for a reason. Secondly, you’re not playing fair! Rubbing you’re naked body all over me”

”Hmm really?” She said kissing his neck

He groaned. ”Cers, not fair. I’m weak, I’m only a man”

”So just say yes, please?”

He sighed

”I have to visit Victoria’s secret too”

He whipped his head around fast enough to break his neck to look at her. ”I’m in!”

She laughed. ”You’re weak alright”

He flipped them both around leaving him on top making her squeal and giggle in surprise. ”You make sure of that, woman” he said kissing her neck

She giggled and kissed him. “Your woman” 

“Damn right” he said deepening the kiss 

“So weak Jaime” she giggled 

He chuckled. “Shut up and let me love you already” he kissed her passionately and she giggled when he felt his hard on and his advances 

“Nope” she said pushing him away. “Come on lovely husband, we’re going shopping” 

He sighed and threw his head back amongst the pillows. “You’re good at that you know”

“Good at what?”

“Giving your husband blue balls” 

She rolled her eyes and laughed. “Oh come on. You get plenty of sex, and blue balls is only a myth. Come on” she said dragging his arms to pull him out of bed. “chop chop, hurry up. I’m looking for a special pair of shoes coming to the store today” 

“And what may those shoes be?”

“A pair from Balenciaga. Come on, get up”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “Only if you make me breakfast” 

She pretended to think it over. “Deal” she said sealing it with a kiss 

He sighed longingly. “And please put something on” he said throwing her Mrs. Lannister robe at her. “cause you’re damn distracting for him down there right now when you’re all naked like that” he said referring to his erection 

“You can be quite distracting too sweetheart. Come on now, I’m so excited!” She said squealing making him laugh 

He got up and snaked his arms around her and kissed her. “I love you. You annoying woman” 

She giggled. “You’re cute today, I love you too” she smiled. ”A lot”

”Come on, let’s get dressed and have some breakfast” he said taking her hand and leading her to their closet  
————————————————————————————————————————————————  
A few hours and some shopping later they were at Victoria’s Secret where Cersei was trying out underwear. She was in a VIP changing room at the top floor where she’d also dragged Jaime in since she wanted his opinion, like she had in every other store they’d been to. 

Jaime sighed and sat down on a chair in the room. ”Please tell me this is the last store?”

She cupped his face with both hands. ”Almost. You need some new suits, then we’re done okay?” She softly pecked his lips

He sighed. ”Okay” he said, a little thankful that she had more PALE?? on his wardrobe than he did himself

As she undressed Jaime watched her clothing fall to the floor. That was enough to get his dick to grow harder and harder as she exposed more and more skin. 

She sighed while struggling with her bra snap at the back. ”Jaime please, can you help me?”

”Sure” he stood and unsnapped her bra while pushing his semi-hard dick against her ass. She felt it and leaned into him with a sigh, wanting him just as he wanted her. 

He let her bra fall to the floor and cupped her breasts in both hands making her take in a deep breath of pleasant surprise. 

He stood behind her, kissing her neck while fondling her breasts. She reached back to unzip his pants making his dick grow to full length. She guided it out of his pants and began stroking it

Jaime moved his hands down to Cersei’s pants and unbuttoned them. He slid his hand down inside them and her panties making her moan as he gently rubbed the lips of her pussy

Suddenly she pushed his hand away. ”No no…we can’t to this here”

”Why not?”

”We’re in public, someone might hear”

”So?” He whispered while grinning and slowly sliding her pants and panties off her with one hand while the other kept rubbing her pussy

The second her pants hit the ground she bent forward and spread her legs. He gently kissed her cheek before grabbing her hips and guiding her to his dick. She pressed herself back against him as he entered her fully

They both watched their coupling in the mirrors making them both even more aroused. As they bothed neared their orgasms Jaime sped up his thrusts to a frantic pace. Their breathing got heavier and the slapping sounds got louder

”I hope no one is in the rooms next to us” Cersei gasped out

”I don’t care” Jaime moaned, and Cersei didn’t either

Soon Cersei rubbed her clit with one of her hands and shuddered with gasps of pleasure in Jaime’s arms as she came. After, he pulled out of her pussy and she knelt down below him. He groaned a loud sound as he shot streak after streak of cum in her mouth and all over her breasts. 

When they’d both come down from the highs of their orgasms they laughed a little as they hurried cleaning up the mess and getting dressed. On their way out, Cersei picked a few things out before they ended their shopping trip and headed home for a private passionate runway show of the things they’d bought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and ideas are always appreciated, they mean everything to me and keeps me going❤️


	97. The embarrassing ultrasound, 2033

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if people are still reading this but if you are please leave comments so I know and can feel a little more inspired to write more chapters to both of my fics❤️

December 2033

Ages: 35

At the ultrasound:

“Hello Cersei, how are we today?” The doctor said entering the room where Cersei and Jaime sat holding hands 

“I’m quite well, it’s getting a little heavy though” 

“That’s normal, it’ll become even heavier I’m afraid”

“Yeah, I guess that’s my fault” Jaime said guilty while holding a hand up in the air like a h child in school who knows the answer to the teachers question

“Jaime!” Cersei whispered scolded while throwing him daggers threw her eyes 

The doctor only laughed in response. “Will you lie down here please” she said gesturing to the bed 

Cersei laid down and a little while later they could see the baby on the screen

“There he is, a healthy little boy. A bit smaller than average like last time but nothing at all to worry about, you may be a woman who tend to carry them a bit smaller considering the size of your bump” 

“Aww, Jaime look at our son. He’s so cute” she said tearing up and taking a hand of his in hers 

He kissed her hand. “I know sweetheart”

“Would you like some pictures?”

“Yes!” Cersei answered excitedly 

“Alright. Have you thought about names yet? Started to put together furnitures, all that?” She asked while printing the pictures 

“We have started to put together some things, we’re having a hard time with names though” Cersei answered

“Aww he looks like a blob, maybe we should name him blobby?” Jaime said looking at the pictures

“Jaime Lannister!” Cersei said angrily

The doctor laughed

“Apparently I did something wrong, I think it’s time we start heading home, right honey?” Jaime said helping Cersei up who’s eyes looked like they could kill him  
—————————————————————  
”Why are names so hard? Jaime, we suck at this… our son arrives in three months and we still don’t have a name for him” she said rubbing her bump while standing in the doorway to their bedroom

”Well, we can always name him blobby” he said laughing, sitting in bed playing xbox

Her eyebrows rose. ”Jaime we are NOT naming our child after your description of the last ultra sound picture! Which was extremely embarrassing by the way so thank you so much for that”

”What? Why not? He looked like a little blobby”

”I am NOT naming my newborn ’blobby’, I’m putting in my veto here”

”Why do you get veto and I don’t?” He said whining

”Uhm, obviously because of the fact that you want to name our son ’blobby’, blobby the first after what his idiot dad decided to call him based on an ultra sound picture WITH the doctor present!”

”I never said he wasn’t a cute blob, he gets it from his mum” he said stretching out his arms. ”Come here my beautiful wife”

”Only if we don’t name our son blobby”

He laughed. ”Fine, we’re not naming him blobby” he pulled her close down on the bed.   
“Maybe for middle name though” 

“Jaime!”

He laughed, loving teasing his wife. ”Fine fine...We’ll name him whatever you want” he kissed her forehead

”That’s better” she kissed him. ”But I have to get up and undress, I hate wearing jeans right now” she complained 

He smirked. ”I think I can help with that particular task”

She laughed. ”I’m sure you can, but mama’s tired and needs a nap” she said yawning   
—————————————————————  
Later, sitting in their living room in sweatpants and yoga tights she threw her legs up his lap. ”Rub my feet please, dear” she said taking some candy from the candy bowl she had resting on her bump

He laughed. ”I’m sorry?”

She rolled her eyes. ”Oh please…I’m giving you sex AND having your son, the least you can do is rub my poor feet”

He laughed again. ”Well, you’re making a good case Mrs. Lannister”

She smirked cockily. ”Oh I know”

“And I love you little one” he said moving the candy bowl from her bump and kissing her belly. “Stop putting things on him Cers”

She laughed making him glare at her

He kept kissing her bump and speaking in baby voice to their son. “Do you think he knows I’m his dad?”

“Well, unless he’s like reeeeaaaally slow I think you’ve made that quite clear by now since you say it like a hundred times every day” she said stretching towards the candy bowl he put on the table 

“Jaime! The bowl was at my bump for a reason. Give me the damn bowl” 

He laughed. “You’ve eaten more candy today than the entire time we’ve been together, enough for tonight don’t you think? Think about the little one, have some fruits or something” 

“Firstly, are you really gonna go there with a pregnant woman? Secondly, he’s a child and children loves candy. Everyone knows that” 

He threw his hands up in surrender before handing the bowl to her. “Here you go princess” 

“It’s Queen actually thank you very much, you already know that”

He laughed. “Woman...” he kissed her belly again. “Please little one come out already and fight my corner against your mummy when she’s mean to me” 

She snorted. “He is NOT getting out of the safety of my bump just yet AND buhu! I’m not mean to you and this child is sooo gonna be mummy’s little prince” 

“Cers, it’s not a competition” 

She stuck her tongue out. “You started it” 

He laughed and hovered over her. “Damn woman I love you” he kissed her “even when you’re annoying the hell out of me I love you more than anything, Well you and this little miracle of ours” he said resting a hand on her bump 

She giggled. “Good, cause I kind of like you a little too” 

“Pffft, you loooooove me” he said tickling her sides making her squirm and laugh 

“Ooof!” She said scrunching up her face and cupping her bump

Jaime immediately put his hands on her bump and smiled. “Hello there baby boy, shouldn’t you be asleep this late Hmm?” 

“His mummy is hungry” she said with puppy eyes looking at Jaime 

“Yeah yeah...I hear ya” he said sighing. He kissed her before walking to their kitchen to get her something 

“Thank you! I love you!”

He came back a few minutes later with a warm bowl of pasta. “Told you you can’t just eat candy for dinner” 

“Schhh...mmmm” she moaned eating the pasta. “Best orgasm I’ve ever had...” she kept moaning with her eyes closed. The baby stopped moving inside her and she stroked her bump. “Yeah I know sweetheart, daddy’s cooking is the best” 

Jaime smirked. “King of orgasms AND foodgasms”

“Don’t be smug” she said pointing a finger at him making him laugh and kiss her cheek

After an hour or so she rose only to sit down in Jaime’s lap facing him. She kissed him deeply before kissing her way down his neck

“Well, hello there” he said smirking 

“Baby mama is horny, take care of her” 

“Yeah I got that, and I’ll gladly take care of that” He pulled her tights and panties down and she rose to kick it off. He laid down on the sofa. “Come here” he said gesturing to his face. She smiled widely before sitting so she straddled his face where he immediately began licking and sucking on her swollen clit

“Ahhh...Jaime...oh don’t stop...” she moaned 

He added a finger, making an awkward and uncomfortable position for him but he didn’t care as he wanted her to enjoy herself 

”OHH JAIME! Don’t stop! Ahhhh!” she moaned a while later while arching her back

As he laid there he realized from the amount of juices flowing from her and from her panting and moaning that she was squirting 

“You just squirted in my mouth” he said grinning when she’d come down from the high of her orgasm 

She blushed. “Hmm, did I? That’s why I felt so good...wasn’t it gross for you though?” She asked embarrassed, knowing that she’d never done that in his mouth before 

“Are you joking? It was so hot” he moved her along his body to be able to kiss her 

She giggled. “Well that’s good I guess, thank you baby” she kissed him

“Considering how many times you’ve swallowed my cum during those amazing blowjobs you give you can consider my debt finally a bit more repaid” 

She laughed and playfully hit his chest. “Jaime” 

“Yes sweetheart?”

“Just fuck me already please” 

“Sure, but I’m quite sure it’s easier for you to be on top and fuck ME, considering this one in the way” he said stroking a hand over her bump 

“Schhh, he’s asleep. Don’t wake him up with dirty words” 

Jaime laughed. “You were the one who asked me to fuck you! Now that’s dirty” 

She rolled her eyes. “Be quiet husband” she said before taking his dick in her hands, giving it a few strokes before sinking down leaving them both in loud moans

After not too long they climaxed together. “I love you” Jaime said dreamily in his post-sex haze as he kissed her and held her close on their living room sofa 

She smiled. “I love you too, and I can’t wait for us to become parents even if you annoy the hell out of me”


	98. 2036, babymaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this while drinking vodka (by myself because a friend got sick, not corona though), while being extremely horny and swiping on tinder. No judgements please lol. 
> 
> Enjoy!

2036, a week after Tommen’s birthday. (See that chapter if you need a refresher of their commitment to making Myrcella)

Ages: J 38, C 37, T 2

”Jaime! What the hell! You’re bleeding, what happened?” Cersei asked rushing to his side as he entered their front door with a hand on his now bloody forehead

He sighed and scrunched his face as she touched the wound. “I hit the car door in my head when I bent to pick up the keys I dropped”

She giggled. “Jaime Jaime Jaime...” she said shaking her head and leading him to their kitchen

“Yes, Cersei Cersei Cersei?”

“You’re impossible, here, sit” she said pushing him down in a chair while getting a first aid kit from a cabinet. She put some alcohol on a cotton pad and cleaned his wound

“Ouch! Cers! Be careful”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh please...you’re worse than our child” 

“I am not! He’s two!”

“Exactly Jaime, he’s two...and you’re worse” 

He pouted in silence for a few more moments as she cleaned up his wound and put a Winnie the pooh bandaid on it before carefully kissing it. “There” she said kissing his cheek

He rolled his eyes. “I’m not Tommen, but thank you” he said giving her a kiss

She kissed him and deepened it, feeling like making out for a while. He responded instantly and tugged her down in his lap so she straddled him while they kept kissing for a while. His hands traveling up and down her back and some moments squeezing her ass while hers tangled in his hair

Suddenly Joanna cleared her throat behind them and they stopped kissing and turned their heads in her direction without parting from each other when Cersei suddenly made a move to rise

Jaime instantly tugged her back in his lap. ”Don’t you dare move” he whispered

”What? Why not?”

”Because there is no way in hell I’m letting my mother see my current very obvious boner” he said desperately which made her kiss his cheek and giggle 

“Your amazing little boy is asleep” Joanna said smiling 

“Thank you” Cersei said. “He loves spending time with you” 

She smiled. “The feeling is highly mutual. Speaking of, considering what was going on here” she said gesturing to the two of them. “why don’t I have more of him? Where the hell are the rest of my grandchildren hmm?”

“Mother!”

Cersei just laughed. “We’re discussing it Joanna, I promise”

She narrowed her eyes. “Good. Now go practice for that and have a good nights sleep. Good bye darlings” she said exiting their house 

They looked at each other and laughed before continuing their make out session. Eventually Jaime stood with her legs around his waist to carry her upstairs. “You heard her baby, go practice and then go sleep, or in our case based on our latest commitment: go knock Cers up” 

She laughed. “Oh my Jaime” she kissed him lovingly. “You SO don’t get it from your father, you get it from your mother”

“Well, duuuh...have you even met my father? Boring as HELL”

“Well, apparently not? Tommen loves him more than any of us”

Jaime laughed. “Well darling, everyone knows it skips a generation. Grandchildren and grandparents always get along better than parents and children, that’s just how it works” he said casually undressing her and himself on their bed

She laughed. “And your scientific proof for that is...?”

He shrugged. “The daily mail or something. Everyone writes about it” 

She laughed. “You silly silly man” she cupped his face and kissed him

“I think you meant: you sexy sexy man” 

“Well that too, let’s just say I’m a lucky lady”

”That you are” he said smirking while tossing her on their bed and climbing on top. He kissed her for a while and rubbed his erection against her. He flipped her onto her stomach and put a blindfold on her

He pulled her hair up a bit to expose the back of her neck. He kissed her there while slowly stripping her of her tee and jeans. Then he moved downward and started to caress the length of her back. Slowly, he kissed and licked her back from top to bottom as he worked his way to the top of her panties. 

He continued down the outside of her panties, kissing and licking her crack and the back of her pussy. Then he scooted to her feet and massaged them softly

”Mmm…Jaime that feels so good…my feet are so tired…”

”Good” he said kissing her feet adoringly before making his way back up her thighs. He started to squeeze and rub the back of her bare thighs, trailing up to her ass. 

”You turn me on so much” he whispered as he massaged her ass and thighs 

”Mmm…you turn me on too hottie” 

He grabbed the sides of her panties and slowly removed them. Then he leaned down, grabbed her ass cheeks and pushed up, giving him room to lick her pussy. 

”Roll onto your back”. She immediately obeyed

He kissed her passionately when he felt her hand reach into his pants and boxers where she started to stroke and caress his dick. Her thumb spread his precum over the head. He removed his pants, boxers and shirt before returning on top of her to kiss her. 

He kissed down her neck to her chest. He pulled her shirt and bra off her until her small perky breasts were exposed. He softly cupped each breast one at a time. He licked circles around the circumference of her nipples, then stroked and flicked the tips with his tongue as they hardened more by the second, her arousal building. 

She sighed longingly. ”Jaime…I’m so turned on…” she moaned 

He smiled. ”I know sweetheart, so am I”

He kissed down her soft stomach and moved left to the fold where her inner thigh and pelvis meet. His lips and tongue took their time, exploring to to bottom. Then he moved right, brushing over her sex with kisses, over to her other inner thigh where he kissed and sucked until he left a mark. Her body pulsed, and her breathing increased. 

He moved again and gave attention to her pussy lips. He spread the lips with the flat of his tongue and licked her from bottom to top. He started massaging circled slowly around her clit. He started licking and sucking her clit making her gasp loudly. He inserted a finger inside and began massaging her g-spot. Eventually he added a second finger, making her moan

Her breathing got heavier and deeper as he continued his fingering and licking, using a faster and faste pace. Just when she was about to cum he pulled away and placed a pillow under her ass. He grabbed her left leg, raised it and pushed it back towards her. He guided his dick to rub around the inside of her pussy lips. Slowly, he buried it inside her and handed her a vibrator.

He started thrusting deep and hard to match the intensity she’d set her vibrator on

”Ohh…oh my that feels so good” she moaned

”Oh my god Cers, you turn me on so much..” He moaned. ”You make me so hard” he whispered against her neck

“Oh Jaime...” she moaned. “Cum inside me...oh Jaime, put a baby in me...” she continued moaning. That was it for him, it didn’t take him long before he roared her name and buried his hot cum deep inside her. He kept gasping and pumping until every last drop was inside her. 

He leaned down and kissed her. ”I love you so much, you make me so happy Cers”

She smiled. ”I love you too” she kissed him. 

They laid beside each other and kissed for a while

”So…” Jaime said pulling the covers up over them and turning out the one lamp that was on. ”…you think we made a baby yet?”

Cersei giggled and cupped his cheek with a hand before kissing him sweetly. ”Let’s hope so”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and ideas are always appreciated, they mean everything to me and keeps me going❤️


	99. The sex tape, 2025

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention I'm horny?
> 
> Anyways, I seem to be doing great procrastinating my school work so here we go with another update :*
> 
> Enjoy!

Summer 2025

Ages: J 27, C 26

“Jaime!” She yelled running towards him as he came towards her with his luggage. 

She crashed into him and immediately kissed him. “My Jaime” she said with the possessiveness of a 5 year old while hugging him close 

“Hi baby” he said hugging her just as close. “You know the best part is always coming home to you, seeing you so happy to have me home again” he kissed her 

She smiled. “Me too, the best part is having you home again, always. I love you” 

He kissed her again. “I love you too. Now, take me home” 

”Only if you promise to kiss me more when we get home” she smiled against his lips

”Oh sweetheart I’ve been gone a month, I promise to do a hell of a lot more to you than kiss you when we get home” he whispered against her lips while a hand travelled down from her waist to her ass to gently and quickly squeeze it

She giggled and pecked his lips. ”Good”  
————————————————————————————————————————————————  
”Come on” she said opening their front door and pulling him in by his tee. ”I wanna spend some private time with my hubby” 

”Come here love” he said taking her hand in his and running upstairs to their bedroom making her giggle. 

After a first round of lovemaking Cersei crawled down to sit in his lap and kiss him. ”I’ve missed you”

He smiled. ”I’ve missed you too baby”

They kissed for a few minutes when she felt him ready again. ”Already?” She asked surprised but smirking 

He pushed her down on her back and climbed on top. ”I’ve been pining after you for a month. I won’t be sated until at least two more rounds”

She laughed and kissed him

“I’m keeping the pictures you sent me though, they were incredibly sexy”

She laughed. ”I’d rather you don’t keep them”

”What? Why not?”

”I mean…things happen”

”Yeah but you’re my wife, and as long as you don’t have anything you want to tell me nothing will ever happen”

She smiled. ”Okay”

”So I can keep them?”

She rolled her eyes. ”Yeah yeah”

”Good, cause you were well, ARE, sexy as hell” 

She giggled. “Good, that was my intention”

He kissed her deeply and moved a hand down to her clit when her hand stopped him. ”I’m hungry” she said looking up at him with puppy eyes 

He sighed but laughed. ”Wife…” he said kissing her 

”Yes sweet husband?”

”Come on”. He said pulling her up out of bed. ”Let’s make something to eat” he said putting on his robe and handing her hers. 

A little while later Cersei giggled at something on her phone while sitting at the kitchen table when Jaime made dinner. 

”What are you watching?”

”Apparently our sex tape”

”What? You still have that?! Why don’t I still have that?! Let me see!” He said reaching for her phone

She teasingly pulled the phone away from him and giggled. ”Because you forgot to save everything recent to iCloud so when you bought your new phone and wiped everything off the last one you also deleted our sex tape, smartass”

”Oh come on, please send it to me”

”Of course I’ll send it to you you horny man”

”I’m horny? I wasn’t the one watching our own sex tape by myself a minute ago”

Cersei laughed. ”Oh come on I saw it out of a coincidence and just had to see it”

”Show me”

”What?”

”Let me see it”

”Not now, finish my dinner”

”It’s almost finished. Let me see it pleeeeaaase”

”Alright alright” she said handing him her phone 

”Oh my god this is so hot! Wow, I remember this” he said watching it 

”So do I. We were angry with each other for some silly stuff” she said preparing two plates of the food he’d just made 

”What? Why are you looking at me like that?” She said taking a big spoonful of food

”This is so amazing I wanna have the same make up sex again and film it too”. He reached out and kissed her deeply. ”I love you” he said, eyes glittering 

”I love you too” she said kissing him back

He stepped closer to her and brushed up against her where she felt both his and her own parts react to each other. As he kissed her neck, she felt for his dick, which was fully erect through his shorts. 

She broke the kiss and pulled away a little only to be able to rub his dick through his shorts. She unzipped his shorts and could see his hard erection trying to spring free from his boxers. She started playing with him and kissing him through his boxers. He looked down on her with his eyes blazing. Then she finally took his sweet hard dick out and bent down to kiss it all over. The tip, his balls, the shaft, nothing was missed. 

She put the tip of him into her mouth, which already had a little precum on it. She licked him ever so slowly at first before licking his shaft and taking all of him in her mouth. He put his hands in her hair as his eyes rolled back, she’d always loved when he did that. It was both practical and hot too please him without getting her hair in the way. 

”My turn now” he said after she’d sucked and licked him for a while. ”Here” he said gesturing to their kitchen island, damn if they hadn’t had fun a few times too many on that kitchen island during their years together. 

He laid her back on the kitchen island and took off her jeans. He rubbed her through her thin panties and a slight moan escaped her.

”Damn…my pussy is aching for you Jaime”

He chuckled. ”Let’s do something about that hmm?”. He pulled up her shirt and bra, exposing her breasts. He sucked them and she felt herself getting extremely wet between her legs. He moved down her body before reaching her pussy. She felt his hot breath there. He kissed a few centimeters away from her pussy before feeling his tongue working it’s magic on her clit. 

”Ahh…oh…” she moaned 

”Fuck me” she moaned a little while later. ”Fuck me! Fuck me so hard please! I want your dick inside me! I need your dick! Oh Jaime please” she moaned 

Jaime chuckled and kissed his way back up to her lips. ”You see that? So horny. So wet. You want me to fuck you?”

”Yes! Yes, put your dick inside me right now”

Jaime grabbed his dick and teasingly rubbed it up and down her pussy. ”You want me to fuck you huh?”

”Jaime please, stop playing games”

”But we love playing games, remember?” He said biting down on her neck making her gasp. ”Now answer, you want me to fuck you?”

”Yes! Yes yes yes!” She moaned 

”How?” He asked curiously. Before she could respond he pushed his hard dick inside her making her breath quicken. ”Like this?” He asked looking deep into her eyes 

”Yes” she said. ”Just like that”

”How much do you want me to fuck you properly right now?”

”A lot!”

”Remember our fight before the sex tape? Remember how we made up during it?”

”Yes”

”Remember how I fucked you?”

”Yes”

”Did you like me fucking you on that tape?”

”Yes! Yes fuck me again!”

He pulled out before thrusting hard back into her making her gasp in delight

”You like that?”

”Yes” she moaned 

”How much do you like it?”

”A lot. I like it. I want it”

”Tell me how much you want my big dick to fuck you right now”

”I want it. Now. FUCK.ME.NOW” she almost yelled in desperation 

He thrust hard back inside her making her moan and then scream

”You like that?”

”Yes” She moaned

”Tell me how much you like that” he said as he quickened his pace and started fucking her deeper 

”I like it. Right there!” She moaned 

”You like it? Tell me”

”Yes. Ohhhh god yes!” She moaned. ”I like it!”

Jaime fucked her harder and harder while she wrapped her legs around his waist 

”Fuck” she moaned. ”Fuck…”

”You like this? You like your husband fucking you like this?”

”Yes!” She yelled 

He grabbed her breasts before kissing her neck. After a while of hard fucking she could tell what was about to happen, he didn’t need to tell her. 

”Cum in me” she moaned. ”Cum inside me. I want your cum in me”

A few seconds later he grunted and held onto her tightly. She could feel his cum covering her inner walls. ”Yes” she moaned. ”I feel that”

Jaime was all sweaty and Cersei giggled as she sat up and wiped the sweat away from his forehead and some cum dripped out of her out on the counter and down her thighs. ”You always cum a lot inside me” she laughed. ”I love it! It’s so hot” she said as she kissed him deeply

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a little comment/emoji at the end if you're reading <3


	100. Tommen goes to college, 2053

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD 100 CHAPTERS! I can't even believe it...
> 
> Someone requested this a long time ago so here we go :)
> 
> Enjoy!

September 2053, Tommen goes to college  
Ages: J 55, C 55, T 19, M 16.5

Cersei peeked through the door into Tommen’s room where he was packing a few last things. In less than two hours, she and Jaime would be dropping Tommen off at the airport where he’d be flying off to New York where he’d be attending college.

”Mum, I see you” Tommen suddenly said 

Cersei just sighed and entered his room. ”I can’t believe this room is going to be almost empty, I remember when your dad and I decorated this for you. We were doing it last minute just like everything else. He fucked up with your crib, being the stubborn ass he is he was determined that we’d do it ourselves. I gave up after five minutes” she said giggling

”Mum that does sound like dad, but you do know it’s been repainted and refurnished many times since then?” 

”I know I know…” she said hugging him close to her. ”I can’t believe my baby is going to college…far far away from me, why are you leaving me hmm?”

Tommen laughed. ”Mum, I’m grown now, becoming a man, I’m not a baby anymore. I need to be able to take care of myself”

”But why?”

”I love you too mum. But I’ll be back during holidays and I still have my bed and everything here”

She sighed. ”My beautiful baby boy”

”Mum, I’m not a baby anymore”

”Oh you’ll always be my baby”

”Honey, let our son breathe for a minute” Jaime said entering Tommen’s room as well

Cersei rolled her eyes. ”Oh here we go! It’s like your dad isn’t even a little sad that you’re leaving!” She said hugging Tommen closer to her 

Jaime chuckled. ”Of course I am. But he’s not disappearing into a black hole never to come back. He’s gonna be just fine” he said picking Cersei up and carrying her bridal style out of there making Tommen laugh at the picture they made

”Jaime! Let me down”

”Sorry babe, not gonna happen”

”Jaime Lannister!”

”Yes?” He said carrying her into their own bedroom and placing her on the bed, making her sit there. ”Let him be for himself in that room for a minute. He probably has a lot of thoughts spinning around too. God sure knows he has some growing up to do”

”At least he’ll be staying in the dorms, then someone can keep an eye on him”

”And we still have the apartment there, so we can visit whenever we want to” he said kissing her forehead

Cersei sighed. ”I know”

”You know, we could always make another baby…” he said kissing her neck

Cersei suddenly started crying and shook her head

”Honey, what’s wrong? I was only joking” he said chuckling a little as he dried her tears away

She shook her head. ”I know but…I…that’s not even an option anymore…not even if we wanted to…I…I can’t have babies anymore Jaime, I haven’t had my period for the past two months and being 55 I…I’m assuming the worst…Myrcella and Tommen are all we have, we’re never gonna have another one”

Jaime kissed her sweetly. ”Baby, that’s perfect. They are perfect, you are perfect. I love you” he kissed her again

Cersei smiled. ”I love you too” she said kissing him back

He smirked. ”Besides, think of all the sex we can have now! Never a period in the way or having to worry about missed pills or condoms! It’s gonna be awesome!” He said standing up and lifting her with him, spinning her around in the air

Cersei laughed like a five year old and kissed him. ”Jaime Lannister you dirty duck”  
—————————————————————  
A couple of hours later:

”You have everything with you?” Cersei asked Tommen after they’d helped him check in his luggage

”Yes mum”

”Passport? Wallet? Keys?” 

”Yes mum”

”Daddy’s credit card?” Jaime asked rolling his eyes

Tommen laughed. ”Yes dad”

”Condoms?” Jaime asked pointing an accusing finger at Tommen

”Dad! Oh my god..”

”Oh Tommen please, don’t be embarrassed. Are they with or not?” Jaime asked

”We don’t want any surprises just yet” Cersei added 

”Oh my god I can’t believe you two…Yes okay! They are with!”

”Alright, good. Call us as soon as you’ve landed okay? I love you” Jaime said hugging him

”I love you too dad” he said hugging Jaime back. ”I love you mum” he said hugging Cersei

”Oh my baby boy, I love you too. So much” she said hugging Tommen until Jaime pulled her away and clasped his hand in hers as they waved Tommen off  
————————————————————————————————————————————————  
An hour after seeing Tommen off at the airport and Cersei crying hysterically, Jaime and Cersei arrived back home after Jaime buying her some strawberries covered in her favorite chocolate at the airport to make her a little less upset about Tommen leaving. 

”Cella? Sweetheart we’re home again” Cersei announced as they entered their house 

”Cella?” Jaime yelled too. ”She doesn’t seem to be home?”

Both parents looked at each other confused before picking up their phones, laughing as they saw her text in the family chat that she’d gone to see a friend

”I’m not sure how I feel about the fact that we were so busy with one child that we forgot about the other one” Cersei laughed 

Jaime shrugged and answered an ’Ok’ to Cella. ”They know we love them. Now come here my beautiful wife” he said picking her up bridal style and carrying her upstairs, tossing her on the bed. ”We’re alone for the first time in the entire summer”

Cersei giggled. ”We are”

”Which means we don’t have to be quiet for the first time since June” he said referring to the fact that their kids had been home doing nothing all summer or there friends or cousins had been there, or Tyrion, or their own friends. Every day someone who actually didn’t live there was intruding. 

”True. So what do you want to do dear husband?” 

He chuckled. ”I think you know exactly what your horny man wants to do dear wife”

She noticed his obvious hard on that his pants were doing a bad job at hiding. ”What made you so turned on all the sudden?”

A little embarrassed to tell her the reason he just crashed his lips onto hers and made out with her for a while. ”I was thinking about your vibrator I saw in our shower earlier this morning” he finally explained while kissing her neck

She blushed. ”Oh…I uhm…I must have forgotten it there”

”You do you babe” he kissed her. ”When did you last use it?” 

”This morning”

”Why didn’t you just come to me? I’m always happy to help you out” he said kissing her 

She shrugged. ”We were both so busy this morning and I didn’t feel horny until I got in the shower, and I knew there wasn’t time for us to be in there together”

”Are you still horny?”

”You’re making me horny again yes”

”Again hmm? So I was the reason you were horny this morning?”

”Mhm” 

He smirked. ”I’m glad I still turn you on then”

She giggled and cupped his face with both hands. ”You always turn me on silly. You’re kind of hot”

They kept kissing and caressing for another few moments before they started to remove each other’s clothes. Knowing sex was only a few minutes Jaime grew even harder. 

”I think you should get that vibrator” she said suggestively 

Jaime practically ran to their en suite bathroom to collect the vibrator before coming back. They resumed kissing before he turned it on and places it against her clit. She flinched.

”You okay?”

”Yeah, it’s just a little cold”

He chuckled. ”Sorry babe” he said kissing her cheek before turning up the intensity on the vibrator and entering her with his dick

”Damn…I’m not gonna last long” he moaned 

”Oh yes! Harder Jaime, harder!” She moaned making him pound into her as hard as he dared to. She came with a loud moan and Jaime followed only seconds after with an equally loud moan, thrusting hard a few more times as he emptied himself inside her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a little comment/emoji/idea/something if you're reading <3


	101. I can’t decide!!! SOS!

Sooo, I don’t know why this fandom doesn’t have votings that you can set up, it really should, great idea! Anyways, in my previous chapter when Tommen goes to college we found out 55 year old Cersei hasn’t had had her period in two months. Her and Jaime went to the obvious conclusion she’s in menopause but I have to hear your voices too here cause I can’t make up my damn mind lol. 

Comment a 1 if you would like to read Cersei being in the menopause and her and Jaime getting an empty nest being just them again

Comment a 2 if you want Cersei to be pregnant and want them to have a last little baby

It would really help me to decide :)


	102. Mother's day, 2039

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since it was Mother’s Day a couple of days ago where I’m from I thought I’d post a little something. I was supposed to post it last Sunday but you know…life…I’m blaming the delay on great weather (Summer arrived) and school
> 
> Enjoy! <3

May 2039

Ages: J 41, C 40, T 5, M 2.5

Cersei woke up to Jaime kissing her neck. She stretched and smiled before opening her eyes

”Good morning gorgeous” he said kissing her lips. ”Happy mother’s day to my amazing and beautiful wife”

She smiled. ”Thank you babe” 

”So, the kids are with us until 4pm. Then Joanna is kidnapping them since she’d rather hang out with them than her own children” he said a little bitterly, making Cersei giggle 

”But you do know what alone time means” he said wiggling his eyebrows

”Yup!” She said excitedly, beginning to climb into his lap when he grabbed her wrists and stopped her and got up

”Close your eyes” he said which she immediately did

After what seemed like forever he told her to open her eyes. When she opened them she saw he was only in his boxers and saw all his ties laid out

”Well” he said with a grin

”Kinky!” She said with a big smile

”Yes, it’s been a while since we used one of these. Well, at least for other stuff than work” he said picking up a tie

”Let’s get to business then” she said eagerly 

”Indeed” he winked at her

He gently pulled her arms and tied them up against the bed frame. He began kissing his way from her feet to her neck. He softly kissed her nose, forehead and lips making her want his lips in other places too. He pulled her closer to him since she was already naked from the previous nights activities and he’d already taken off his boxers

He teased around her vagina and started licking her clit

”Mmm…” she moaned 

After a while he slipped two fingers inside her, making her eager for his dick to replace them

”I’m cumming” she half-mumbled half-moaned

”Ahhhh!” She gasped, bucking her hips while he held onto her and kept licking her

”Damn, you squirted” he said smirking

She blushed. ”Apparently I did”

”Only ever with my fingers there” he said smugly

”Don’t be smug now”

He grabbed her hips and took his dick and entered her and began to pound into her.

”Ahhh Jaime! Oh!” She moaned and he put a finger to her lips. ”Not so loud sweetheart, don’t want the kids to wake up just yet” 

After a little while of pounding hard in and out of her his breathing got more and more labored 

”Oooof…ahhh…” he moaned in her ear as he began to pump faster and faster into her. He came and let out a long and loud grunt followed by a moan as he pumped every last drop of cum out of his dick and onto her belly

”Happy mother’s day” he said again kissing her cheek before collapsing beside her on the bed 

”Mmm…” she hummed. ”Thank you” she kissed him. ”I love you”

”I love you too babe” 

They laid hugging and talking about the plans of the day and kissing for a while before Cersei put on a tee and panties and Jaime put on a pair of boxers just in time for their children to wake up

”Mummy mummy mummy! It’s mother’s day! Happy mother’s day mummy!” Tommen yelled excitedly, running into their room and jumping up in their bed to hug Cersei.

Cersei smiled instantly and kissed his forehead. ”Thank you baby. I love you”

”I love you too mummy” he said hugging her tighter. ”Me and Cella and daddy have surprises for you downstairs”

She gasped. ”For me?”

Tommen giggled. ”Yes mummy”

”Where is Cella?”

”Mummy!” Came the next little voice, standing at the edge of the bed reaching out her arms

”Hi baby! Come to mama” she said stretching her arms out to pick up Myrcella too into their bed 

Tommen moved a little but flinched. ”Ewww! Mummy it’s wet here” he said pointing at the wet spot on the sheets between Jaime and Cersei who both couldn’t keep their faces straight and laughed

”It’s icky…ewww” Tommen whined. ”Did you or daddy pee yourself?”

Jaime laughed. ”Something like that” he said lifting Tommen into his lap

”But daddy that’s so icky!”

Jaime chuckled. ”It’s not pee, calm down child” he said kissing his forehead 

”Then what is it?”

”Mummy spilled water from the waterbottle she always keeps by our bed at night, okay?”

Tommen giggled. ”Mummy clumsy”

”Oh really?” Cersei said tickling him, making him giggle and squirm. ”I know someone who’s inherited her clumsiness” 

Tommen accidentally knocked over Jaime’s phone from the charger dock station at his nightstand making Myrcella giggle. ”Tommen clumsy” 

Cersei laughed. ”Just like mummy said”

”Alright alright, let’s take this little chaos downstairs” Jaime said rising with Tommen in his arms as Cersei did the same with Myrcella in her arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a little something in the comments if you're reading <3 Ideas are very welcome :)


End file.
